The Stranger
by lightpathetic
Summary: Seriously AU: Zero, Ichiru and Yuuki were left alone by their parents to tend their ranch but they haven't returned. One day, they rescue a stranger... M/M but mostly K/Z/K.
1. Chapter 1

The Stranger

_by lightpathetic_

"**ICHIRU!** Yuuki! Come back here!"

The two kids ignored their "big" brother, even though Yuuki hesitated a little at his command. She was only eight and quite used to doing as she was told but she had seen it on the shore as well and wanted to go. She knew her old curmudgeon of a big brother would stop her if he caught them. She would follow Ichiru, her other big brother – that must count for something – and see what was up.

"Ichiru! Dammit! When you come back I'll kick your ass in...!"

"Hey! Not in front of Yuuki! Remember when she wouldn't stop saying 'fu...'?"

"I was four! Stop treating me like a child!!"

"Look, it's right ahead!"

"Ichiru, stop and come back! It looks like a body!"

"Cool!" Yuuki exclaimed, simply because she'd never seen one and had only heard of them in the stories Ichiru told her. Zero didn't like those stories either...

"Dammit! When our parents come back...!" Zero threatened. Or tried to...

"Look! It's a boy!" Ichiru exclaimed, cutting off his "big" brother – yeah, by all of two and a half minutes - , quite tired of hearing about who his parents left in charge. They'd been gone almost two years now. Zero was the only one who still thought they were coming back. However, he liked that Zero was the responsible one. That way he got to do other things than worry about the ranch and money. In fact, today was about just that: heeding Yuuki's childish suggestion that they go for a picnic by the river like old times so Zero could finally ease the perpetual frown line he'd had of late – something about getting their biggest debtor, the Fernleys, to pay for their last shipments of cattle. Zero had obliged after Yuuki began to "cry" – Ichiru _had_ taught her well. But after their meal and during an impromptu game of "Catch the Can", Ichiru had spotted a large, pale object on the shore further downriver. He'd pointed it out and bolted.

"Leave it! Ichiru! God dammit! Won't you listen to anything I say for once...?!"

"Come on, Zero! It's on our land! We'll still have to deal with it...!"

"Let me look at it first! Ichiru!"

Too late. Ichiru was stooping by the body, trying to peer at its face through the green muck and grass that had stuck to it. They all could see the bullet holes in his back.

"Come on! We'll go back to the house and I'll go fetch the undertaker..."

"Too early for that Zero. You won't believe this, but this one's still breathing..."

Of course, that's when Yuuki released a high pitched scream and ran towards the comfort of Zero's embrace.

"_**NO!**__ NOOO! Don't kill her!! Please!! I'll do anything!!! NNOOO!!"_

_Running towards her, the attackers. Tries to decapitate them, save her, but so slow, too slow. Couldn't reach her. Swirl of images. She screams. Bloodcurdlingly, then it stops abruptly. Soon the air was filled with his screams. His mind, gone..._

"_AAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAHAHHHHH!!!"_

"**NO..."**

"He's awake!" Yuuki exclaimed, having gotten over her fright from earlier.

"Not yet. He's just talking in his sleep. Damn, this one's embedded in his rib..."

"What sort of bullets are those? They're so shiny." Ichiru had lowered the heavy gun to come over and watch, ignoring Zero's hiss of disapproval. The man was out cold, for goodness sake...

"Looks like silver..."

"You think there's enough to sell? I heard that silver is precious!!" Yuuki's eyes lit up, and Zero couldn't help it. He smiled at her innocence.

"Maybe, Yuuki. He certainly is shot up quite badly. Might be enough for a year's groceries!"

"Wow! A year...!"

"God, Yuuki. You'll believe anything." Ichiru sneered, hardly thinking those seven holes would yield much silver, "Maybe we'll just make you a necklace."

Yuuki cringed, her mind filled with the thought of the blood stained pellets around her neck, but was distracted when Zero finally yanked out the bullet from the bone with a sickening crunch. Yuuki made an "Ewwww" face.

The body jerked and the face grimaced in pain. Zero looked at Ichiru and the barrel of the shotgun was aimed once more at the boy's head. But he settled again, and the children exhaled a sigh of relief. There was a weird ominous feeling just then...

"I don't like this. We should just take him into town." Zero mentioned as he'd done for the last three hours.

"That's a day's ride. He could die by then. Besides, we can't afford the doctor." Ichiru said, again.

"We won't have to pay. We could just leave him on Doc Aidou's porch..."

"No! We should keep him! You're always saying we need help with the land...!"

"Yuuki, what's to stop him eating our food, staying in our bed and just thanking us kindly and leaving when he's well enough?"

"Oh." Yuuki had forgotten the pretty boy wasn't a doll or fairy they could just claim. His skin was pale but otherwise flawless and he had hair like hers: dark and wavy. If she didn't have to work in the sun so much it would be like they were related. The boys often teased her that her colouring was so different from theirs. She felt like the boy was a gift. The thought of his leaving disturbed her. She slumped into a minor depression, while her brother moved to fish out another bullet. He was almost done. There were only two more...

"Go get the kettle, Yuuki. I'll need to wash him down and bandage him."

"Is he still alive?" Ichiru asked when the boy hadn't stirred for a long time.

"Yes. But weak. I'll clean the wounds like we've seen the doctor do with your arm last month and let him rest. There, that's the last one." He must have been caught stealing steer if he was shot up like this, Zero thought. Zero knew he'd have to make the ride into town anyway if only to talk to the sheriff. Hopefully the kid would just leave. "There. That's it. He's lucky they were so shallow."

"Maybe you should be a doctor, Zero. You certainly have the stomach for it."

Zero said nothing, knowing his life would be this ranch and nothing else. He saw no point in speculating.

"Someone will have to watch him at all times. There's a reason someone shot him like this. I'll take the first watch while you both go to sleep. I'll come get you, Ichiru, about two o'clock, so don't spend all night telling Yuuki ghost stories."

Yuuki's eyes opened wide at the thought of the stories and she almost poured the scalding water on the boy's leg. Zero took the kettle from her.

"I got it. Go on and get ready for bed. You've been up long enough."

"Can't I stay up with...?"

"No. Now go. Hurry before I get mad."

Yuuki sighed, as if her crosses of being the youngest were too heavy to bear. She reached up to kiss her brother on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Zero. Goodnight, Ichiru." She wished, and left the room reluctantly.

Zero watched the door to the upstairs open and close and then turned back towards his patient. They may be modest ranchers but their parents had ensured they used the good land they'd been blessed with and their skills. The house was spacious and comfortable. Nothing to write the "Architectural Digest" about, but they each had a bedroom upstairs – well they did with their parents away – and the downstairs had a kitchen, living room with fireplace and dining room but all open plan. Of course, they didn't know much different and only thought that the people they passed with two room sheds in comparison lacked ambition.

"Now, you're next." Zero ordered, going to rinse his hands and discard the bloody water, leaving the boy lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Ichiru walked over and poked him with his toe to no result. Probably out cold from the pain...

"Alright." Ichiru yawned and stretched, then placed the gun on the couch, knowing Zero would sit there to guard their guest. He turned towards the stairs.

"Ichiru. Lock the door when you go up."

"But... How will you...?"

"I'll throw a stone at your window. Unless you get into the whiskey, you normally rouse easily."

"...Okay." Ichiru answered, ignoring the jab at the incident six months ago. He agreed with Zero's caution. One can never be too careful in this wild country. It was mostly every man for himself, despite the token presence of the law. That's why he was sure that their parents were never coming back. They'd never been gone this long before without so much as a letter. Someone had bested them and the kids were determined that no-one should get the best of _them_. Of course, this hadn't been said out loud. Zero still needed to believe...

Zero settled onto the couch upon hearing Ichiru lock the door satisfactorily, and got comfortable. It was about nine o'clock now. He had a long way to go. But Zero knew the problem of getting their money from the Fernleys would keep him wide awake.

**ZERO** rolled over in his bed – their parents' bed – and took a peek at the window. It was just coming to dawn, the sky having taking on a deep indigo cast. He groaned and stood. It was time to begin the day. The chickens and rabbits to be fed, the cows to be led to grazing. They'd had help, but for various reasons they were all alone now. Some they let go because they were stealing, others because they simply couldn't pay them. Zero just saw it as a personal failure that he couldn't run the ranch like his parents had, never thinking that maybe he should just sell the cattle and make their holdings manageable. He certainly had several offers to buy the lot off his hands, but he always said they weren't his to sell. That he'd have to speak to his parents... They'd left him in charge and he couldn't even collect on the debts. Maybe... maybe he wasn't good enough. Still, he couldn't give up. The others depend on him. His parents depended on him.

Zero passed Yuuki's room and saw the door open. It wasn't unusual. Yuuki didn't like the confines of her room and often left the door open to feel more connected to them. It was either that or sleep with her brothers but their parents hadn't like the idea and now Zero was enforcing the same rule. She was a girl. She had to be treated like one...

"What the hell...?"

Zero ran back into his room and returned with an ancient handgun which still worked if you knew how to hold it. He cocked it and entered the room holding it to the head he'd seen lying against the side of the bed near Yuuki's sleeping form. He had five minds to blow it off now!!

"Get up. Slowly. I'd hate to blow your brains all over my sister but I will if I have to."

The form lifted his head and placed his hands where they could be seen. He sat still.

"I don't mean to alarm you. She was crying in her sleep. I just wanted to..."

"I said get up. Now!" Zero whispered furiously. He removed the gun's barrel but smacked the butt cruelly against the boy's head. There was a swift intake of breath but he didn't fall. He got to his feet though but stayed where he was.

"Outside! Slowly..." Zero warned backing up to allow him room. Then he made a mistake. He glanced towards the bed to make sure Yuuki was alright. It happened so fast...

"What...?! Ichiru!!" Zero screamed as he was pushed down like a little girl. He looked up to see the boy holding the gun towards him. Zero scrambled to his feet and edged towards the bed. Yuuki was stirring. He needed to protect her.

"Take what you want and leave. We don't care about your issues. Just leave us alone..."

The boy stood there looking at Zero as Zero looked back at him. He looked... sad. Zero, if he was in the mood to care, would have called the boy stunning. Even though he needed a bath, his hair was thick, dark and wavy, falling with softness to his shoulders. His features were perfect, with soft, full lips and a graceful nose, delicate small ears. But his eyes were really the feature of his face: large and dark, the whites white, the depths seeming to draw you in. He would wonder if it really was a boy, but then, no girl had that sort of strength...

"Zero... Is it time to get up already...?" Yuuki screamed as she saw the man with the gun and then there were footsteps on the stairs. The boy dropped the gun into the corner of the room and readied himself for the second attacker.

"No!! Ichiru, don't come...!"

The boy grabbed the barrel and yanked, tossing Ichiru onto his stomach on the floor. Zero leapt on the bed to jump the boy before he could kill them all and grabbed only air. Instead, he was bodily tossed onto the floor while Yuuki screamed again.

"Noo!! Stop it!! Stop it!!" Yuuki got to her feet on the bed looking around for something to throw...

"Wait! I don't mean any of you harm! I'm sorry if I scared you. But she was crying...!"

"I was not!! Liar!!" Yuuki shouted, suddenly preoccupied with the rather important issue of not letting even the thought of her crying enter her brothers' minds. They'd tease her forever...

"She was. It was automatic. I was half out of my mind from the pain and I responded to her. Like she was my own daughter..." The boy stopped, his eyes filling with the pain Zero had seen earlier. He gathered himself quickly though. "I'd made a mistake. Here's your gun. I wanted to explain before you both shot me..."

"How'd you do that? How'd you throw us like that?" Ichiru chimed in with his own pressing concern.

"Ichiru! Now's not the time!" Zero yelled, getting to his feet for the second time in two minutes. He went for the shotgun and trained it on the boy who had assumed the position again. Zero backed away further this time, trying to learn from his mistakes. Like this kid had a daughter. He'd had to have been twelve when he had her for goodness sake. He looked no older than they do at their sixteen years...

"But Zero! We're no starving waifs! And he used one hand. I saw! Effortlessly!"

"Get downstairs. Now! Ichiru, I'd told you to watch him..."

"I know. But I..."

There was a loud thud. The boys and Yuuki looked on in disbelief as the heap the boy made on the floor. They guessed he hadn't fully recovered as yet...

**YUUKI** stirred the gruel she was working on for lunch with an air of concentration that showed how much hope she had that this one would turn out edible. She didn't understand why she had to cook. Sure, she was a girl, but why was that enough by itself? She had to stay home while her brothers were out in the sun with the cows having fun, to clean the house, tend the large vegetable garden and cook lunch and dinner. At least they helped with the laundry. It all wore her out and she was sure she was being picked on because she was the girl. Someday, if this was the norm, she hoped there was some sort of huge movement to change this, because it simply wasn't fair...

"Yuuki..."

Yuuki jumped and the spoon disappeared into the porridge. She removed her small handgun Zero had gotten her when it was inevitable she would be by herself for long periods of time. He'd taught her to use it too and she was quite good. At close range. Yuuki removed it from her apron pocket and turned towards the voice. He was awake. Finally. It had been days...

"Don't move. I know how to use this and the noise will bring my brothers."

They'd wondered what to do after the incident in the bedroom. Yuuki was against driving him to the edge of their land and throwing him on the road, Ichiru wanted to learn the neat move he'd done and Zero was the one who had broached the above suggestion. In the end, Zero was worn down to tying the boy to the heavy couch until he woke up, two thirds of them sure he meant no harm or he could easily have shot them already. Zero knew it was a bad idea. Knew. He too had witnessed the implausible strength. But he relented a little. He'd have to be inhuman to break free of four lengths of rope, a good knot and their mother's heavy oak couch...

"Yuuki. Water, please..."

Yuuki frowned a little, remembering the edict that Zero had given her to stay away from the man but thought it was a reasonable request. She kept her gun trained on him but scooped up a ladle of water for him going slowly towards him and reaching out the long handle as far as it could go. She'd make a mess but she didn't want to endanger herself.

"Here. Open your mouth."

The boy complied and swallowed greedily, drinking as if he often took water while his hands were tied to a piece of furniture. He gestured for more and Yuuki came back to do the same thing. Four trips later, the boy shook his head. Yuuki smelled the porridge burning... Dammit! Not again! She raked the pot from the fire and got up on a stool to peer inside. Maybe some water and it could be salvaged...

"Yuuki. Do you have a heavy blanket? One with thick wool?" Came the voice, like, rich chocolate.

Yuuki hated to leave her project again. One of her brothers would be here to pick it up any minute. However, she went back to the boy she sometimes watched sleeping when she should be reading. She loved how his long eyelashes fanned his cheeks...

"Yes. Are you cold?"

"... Yes. Please get it and put it over me."

"Okay. It should be in the storage closet..."

Yuuki was back with her mother's heavy bed spread. It was marvellous in the dead of winter but no-one wanted to even see it in the middle of summer like this. She wondered if this boy would live.

"Do you feel ill? Should I get Zero?"

"No. I just need to sleep. Could you put it over my head as well?"

"Oh no! I have to keep an eye on you...!"

"You can leave my hands out but I need to have my head and body covered. Please."

"...Okay." Another perfectly reasonable request. Zero couldn't sleep with the lamp on. She spread it over him, covering the chair but leaving his hands visible. The boy sighed gratefully.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." Came the muffled voice.

"Okay. Just don't try to kill us, then." Yuuki said with the no nonsense/cut to the chase of the young, as her mind was directed again to the weightier matter of lunch. The boy chuckled but seemed to go to sleep again as there was not another sound for a long time.

**ICHIRU** and Zero came in later, very quiet. Not unusual, as after such longs days out with the herd like that, even _Ichiru_ didn't have the energy for wise-cracks. They went to the door and knocked, expecting Yuuki to come immediately and open it. She was never to leave the door unlatched, unless she was working outside, of course. Eventually she did...

"Good evening! Sorry for the wait but I had batter on my fingers!"

"Do you mean butter?" Zero corrected automatically, closing the door after Ichiru.

"No." Yuuki replied, rolling her eyes. Like she didn't know the difference. "_Batter._ We're making a cake!!"

"'We'?" Zero asked, befuddled.

Zero looked up at Ichiru's puzzled expression and then at the object of it. Zero's mouth also dropped open as he saw the boy, bowl in arm, whipping up a pale yellow mixture on the living room couch. Well, Zero didn't so much see the picture of domestic bliss as the fact that the boy's hands were untied. Zero immediately went of his holster and trained his weapon on the kid.

"You son of a bitch! How did you get untied?!! Yuuki! Are you alright?! Ichiru!" Zero was about to order him to check her out but Ichiru already had her in his arms, having quite recovered from his surprise. Yuuki was squirming and hitting him about the body.

"I'm fine! Let me down! Sum bit!"

"Yuuki! Ow! Stop hitting me!! Are you alright!"

"Yes I am! I untied him, okay? Let me..."

"You WHAT!!" Zero spun on her, face reddening in fury, "You untied a total stranger!! Yuuki, I'll have your hide for this!!!"

"He was untied already!!" Yuuki bellowed, not very afraid of Zero "having her hide". He always chickened out and gave her reading assignments. "He said one hand had come loose and he wanted me to tie it back. I said I didn't know how and then we were talking and he knows how to make a cake so I untied his other hand. I figured if he was going to do anything he would have already!"

"For the love of all that's holy...!!" Zero was near apoplectic. Ichiru spoke up in the calm, reasonable tone guaranteed to drive Zero into fits.

"You messed up the knot. It's not her fault."

"I did NOT...!!"

"It came loose. If you'd done it properly he'd still be tied..."

"I tie those knots in my sleep...!!"

"Then maybe that was the problem!!" Yuuki yelled quite seriously, still kicking to get down. Zero growled and turned to the stranger to ask him to leave when he got his other puzzling sight of the night. The boy's face was buried in his sleeve and he was jerking quite violently. Just as Zero wondered if he was going to be sick on their mother's couch, the youth threw his head back and howled with laughter, almost upsetting the bowl in the crook of his arm. Zero stood there finally at a loss for words as the boy just went on for five minutes, intermittently looking up at Zero and dissolving again. Zero got angrier.

"It seems you are much better," Zero tried, having to shout over the laughter, "Perhaps you should be on your way?" Zero cocked the trigger. He was being laughed at in his own house. He already hated this kid.

"Wait!! Zero!! The cake!! He says he's good at cooking. He could teach me how to do more that boil beef. He says you can fry it too...!"

"We know how to cook. Thank you..."

"Well, after a meal. He hasn't eaten in three days..."

"Yuuki! Who's in charge here...?"

"Perhaps... perhaps I could intercede?"

The stranger interrupted, though he loathed to, and Zero turned back towards him. What...?

"No. We don't want any 'interceding', thank you. Get up, I'll drive you to the nearest road..." Zero clearly didn't know what it meant.

"I mean, perhaps we could talk? Man to man?"

Zero paused at this. It appealed to him. He liked that this person saw him as a man and in charge here. He was considering taking him up on his offer even against all his better instincts...

"Let's see what he has to say, Zero. He may even pay us for the doctoring you did." Ichiru suggested, quite curious about the boy.

"No payment necessary. Just leave us alone." Zero rejoined, gesturing towards the door.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I've lost everything of value to me." That look of pain again, but it went as soon as it came. "I propose we help each other? I am in need of a place to stay and you kids seem to need a bit of help."

"We're fine." Zero said firmly. Kids?! Who's he calling a kid? Probably one of those uppity rich kids he saw in town.

"You talk funny." Ichiru pointed out helpfully, and the youth smiled again. Zero waved a hand to silence them both.

"That's how we talk where I'm from..."

"Where's that?" Yuuki asked. Zero clearly had trouble keeping firm discipline in his ranks.

"Far away. You wouldn't know of it."

"I bet it's England!! Do you know the King?!" Yuuki's eyes bulged, and the boy seemed to wonder how to answer.

"That's enough! We are not letting him stay!! We don't know anything about him!! Not even his name!! We only take workers by referral...!"

"His name is Kaname and he is nice. I say we keep him!" Yuuki said firmly, as if her opinion carried weight.

"Nice to have the word of an eight year old." Zero drawled sarcastically.

"Well, Zero. He had five hours alone with her and the worst thing that happened was he talked her into baking a cake. I'd say help him out. We could use the free labour..." Ichiru, same reasonable tone...

"Why were you shot like that? Were you rustling cattle?" Zero demanded, thinking he'd direct everyone's attention to the main reason this man should hightail it. Someone wasted good silver on his hide so he figured there was a good reason.

The youth again seem swallowed by his demons. The amusement left his face and he looked away from them. Yuuki began to swipe at Ichiru again as he hadn't yet put her down. She didn't want Zero bullying him like that...!

"We were attacked." The boy stated calmly, "My family and I. My... wife and daughter were killed in front of me and I was left for dead. The next thing I knew I woke up here."

Yuuki stilled and sniffed. Ichiru looked like he'd rather be anywhere else and Zero's surprise showed on his face.

"Who attacked you?" He managed, wondering if had been nearby, wondering if their parents had met a similar fate...

"Zero! You sum bit!"

"'Bitch', Yuuki." Ichiru corrected automatically and Zero rounded on him.

"I don't know. I have to find out. It happened during the da... I mean I couldn't see... I won't stay long. Only until I recover and get some information on my attackers."

Zero looked visibly disappointed by Kaname's answer. So much so he lowered the gun. What if these people had killed their parents? Or knew where they were? He owed it to them to find out...

"Can we keep him, Zero? Please?" Yuuki asked, tugging at his jacket. It seemed she finally gotten the best of Ichiru.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._

_So this is AU, but you know that. I am a tad too lazy to research ranches and the "Wild West" so I will be taking some liberties. When I do the research I may rewrite... Anyway, the basic idea will be there: thrills, spills and (b)romance with a leisurely pace. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Light in the Dark

_by lightpathetic_

"**ZERO**."

Zero looked up from his study of the accounts and over towards the door, quite startled that he'd heard nothing of the other's approach. He was out on the porch in his usual perch, shot-gun propped on the railing to his right, lantern on his left. They normally kept watch on their holdings, as cattle rustling was fairly common. At least they thought so, since they'd had quite a few attempts in their last two years alone. One time, they'd lost half their herd. It had taken Zero every ounce of strength he had to recover from that. Now, they watched, taking shifts, he and Ichiru, the dogs normally alerting them if there was anything amiss, giving them enough time to make a good fight of it.

"Kaname!" Zero fumbled with the papers, instinctively putting them away so no-one would see his failures. He glanced up at the youth once he had gathered himself, the frown coming back to his face. "I thought you were asleep..." Zero let the accusatory edge come into his voice. He didn't trust him and he wanted Kaname to know it. One false move...

"I'm not sleepy. In fact, I'm... more of a night person myself..." Kaname intoned nonchalantly, coming to stand next to Zero and peering out into the darkness. The sky shone over the mostly flat land with a sea of stars so bright they lit up the land in an eerie glow. One that was as beautiful as it was mysterious. In the distance, the large barn loomed near the sheds for the dogs and the enormous paddock where the steers were corralled for the night. The house was actually in a very good position on a slight incline, where one could see any threats in either direction. That is, if one had good eye-sight in the dark...

Zero snorted at this admission. Kaname was probably used to carousing all night and sleeping all day. The life of privilege. Well, he'll soon learn.

"You should get some rest. You'll be coming with us in the morning." Zero said firmly, letting no-one mistake who was in charge. If Kaname thought he wasn't going to pull his own weight around here, he was sadly mistaken. Zero saw no evidence last evening, during dinner, of his being in any discomfort. In fact, when Zero'd offered to look at his wounds and change the bandages, the boy had refused. He'd said he was okay, that he'd take care of it. Zero surmised that he could at least stay on his horse as they watched the herd, keeping him safely away from Yuuki. There was no way he was leaving him alone with her again. The youth, Kaname, stayed silent for a while, looking out over the land, his mind seeming to roam to other things...

"Zero, about that..."

"It's not up for discussion. We could use a hand out there."

Zero looked up at the boy condescendingly, sure he was hunting for some excuse to stay home and simply get fat off their kindness. Zero was quite intent on nipping this idea in the bud. The boy removed his eyes from the view and looked Zero in the eye.

"Zero, I know what you are thinking." Kaname began, with quiet confidence, using a tone that wanted to impart his truth with the intention of convincing his audience. "But you are wrong. I am a hard worker. I know the value of an honest day's work and I know the value of the kindness you are showing me. I know it isn't easy, your existence out here. That you all are used to people trying to take advantage of you children..."

_Children_?! There he goes again...

"Get to the point, Kaname, and then get to bed..."

Kaname took a deep breath, his grip tightening on the post, as if reminding himself to be patient. He tried again.

"I can't go out in the daytime..."

"What?!" Zero got to his feet to look this clown in the eye, "Now look here...!"

"I have a... disease that prevents this. It is very rare..."

"That's because it's bullshit!! You think I was born yesterday?!! Who ever heard of such a...?!!"

"I am _not_ lying to you." Kaname said emphatically, holding Zero's eyes, daring him with a look to force him to do anything he didn't want to do. Anyone else would have been able to tell that this youth was not used to explaining or defending himself. He was reigning himself in with some difficulty from taking a rather detrimental course of action. His demeanour was one of deliberate calm, but Zero was still a child. He hadn't the experience one needed in reading people to notice he was on thin ice. But luckily this youth... liked him...

"I am perfectly fine," Kaname said quietly, refusing to engage in a shouting match, "working at night. My disease makes my eyes especially sensitive to light. I can watch the herd while you all sleep..."

"Screw that! Then you let all your friends make off with our stock!!"

"... I am good with my hands. I can make the repairs you need to the barn and the fencing. And I can cook. I can help Yuuki with dinner. But this will have to be between dusk and dawn. Otherwise, we will have to part company. "

Zero's was standing there, open mouthed, really aghast at the nerve of this kid. Zero thought that, at least, Kaname had given him a fairly decent alternative to this madness.

"Fine. Do that." Zero said, returning to his seat, propping his feet on the rail in dismissal, "I'll give my brother and sister your regrets in the morning. I knew this was a bad idea..."

Zero trailed off as he... felt this weird energy in the air that made his hair stand on end. It was like that night...

"Test me." Kaname managed, his voice tight. Why was he doing this? Why did he want to be accepted here so badly? _Nothing could fill the hole in your heart but _them_! Stop trying! They're dead!! They're gone!! All that's left is for you to join them...!!_

"What?" Kaname had all of Zero's attention. His instincts were beginning to kick in where his lack of knowledge did him a disservice. They told him to tread carefully around this boy. Zero was just beginning to listen to them...

"I said," Kaname turned and leant against the railing, backing the view of the ranch. His dark eyes met Zero's pale grey ones. He consciously forced himself to relax, knowing what his irritation was doing to Zero. Calm. He had to gain Zero's trust. "I said test me. Ask me anything about the view and I'll tell you. If I get all your questions right, then you can decide to honour my request. If not, I'll leave. No more arguing. Deal?"

Zero felt his hair return to his neck and he felt himself relax even as a sparkle of amusement came into Kaname's eyes. He seemed so sure he'd win. Zero would show him.

"Deal."

Zero looked around him. He couldn't see much, especially with the lamp on. He turned it off and gained another twenty feet of clarity. Zero knew he'd have to cheat a little.

"How many windows are broken in the barn?"

"Three."

Zero was about to laugh when...

"One glass window near the roof had the lower right quarter broken. I also count the two lower ones because they both need hinges on the shutters fixed. The lower left one has the bottom hinge on the right shutter missing, the lower right has the top hinge on the left shutter broken. No glass in those windows."

Zero closed his mouth with a snap.

"You could have looked at it earlier..."

"True." Kaname said, as if he wouldn't be caught dead looking at anything "earlier". "Why don't you give me a real challenge, then?"

"Alright."

Zero thought for a while. Hell, he couldn't even see that...

"The back fence near the paddock has a fallen..."

"Rail. Second one from the top, towards our right. There is still a wooden peg sticking out of the end..."

"How did you...?!" Zero was getting scared for another reason...

"Something else. Go on. Make it _hard_."

"How many heads of cattle do we have?"

"About one hundred eighty, including the two calves in the smaller area on the right. There is one with a lame leg next to them."

"Christ Almighty!!" Zero got to his feet for a different reason. He thought it was amazing. He thought Kaname was gifted. No other explanation crossed his mind. "How do you even know all of this?! Even Yuuki doesn't know the number of heads...!"

"I've told you." Kaname replied, quite enjoying Zero wonderment. It was a delightful change from the usual reaction to him. "Is that the entire test? What is your decision...?"

"How many dogs do you see?" He couldn't have seen the dogs already. Yuuki said he hadn't moved and the dogs were never brought to the house.

"Two. I can hear a third by the east entrance."

"Describe them."

"One's brown with white splotches on her ears and the other is black with a fawn-coloured bib on his chest."

"Anything else?"

"The female has three legs. Her front left leg is missing."

Zero turned away from Kaname and ran his fingers through his hair. That was creepy. Maybe Yuuki had described them. It was too dark to discern colour. How could he...?

"I was born like this. I can't help... what I am..." Kaname again tried, in all seriousness, hoping he hadn't overdone it. "All I am asking for is a chance. I am sure I can be of use to you despite my... handicap."

Zero sighed and turned back to Kaname.

"Why do you want this so badly? I know ten ranchers that would actually pay handsomely for someone with your talent..."

Kaname laughed at the compliment and at Zero's evident awe. He turned and looked back at the view, seeming to savour the quiet for a while. "I like it here. It's... peaceful. Besides, your sister has already made me promise to stay until I teach her to make decent apple pie. You can't rush excellent pastry..."

"You're hiding from 'them', aren't you? They're looking for you, right?"

"Perhaps." Kaname answered. It was all he would say. Zero ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Alright. We'll give it a try. Can you manage lunch as well as dinner? We'll take Yuuki with us and leave you here. She's been dying to go with us during the day anyway."

Kaname thought about it.

"Alright."

"Then you can keep watch with us at night, maybe do some chores. We'll see how much you can handle."

Kaname's mouth twisted at the doubt in Zero's voice. He knew he looked deceptively frail. Between the pale skin and lithe frame, compared to Zero and Ichiru, who were both muscular, and toughened by years of hard labour, he must look on death's doorstep. He knew they were in for a surprise. He also knew he couldn't force them to trust him in a few days.

"Okay. Makes sense."

"Good. Now, why don't you go in and rest? You're probably still very weak..."

"I'm alright. I think I'll go take a look at the barn, see what needs to be done..."

"I'll come with you..."

"I'll be fine." Kaname said, dissolving Zero's impotent protests, walking quickly away. Zero sat back on the chair and, after a while, pulled out his half finished letter to Mr. Fernley. He had more important matters to worry about than a fool stranger. Hopefully Betty wouldn't tear him a new one before he could get between them...

**ZERO**, Ichiru and Yuuki stood there staring at the place where their barn used to be. Well, a structure was there but...

"My God..." Ichiru whistled low.

"He did all this last night?" Yuuki asked, her mouth falling back open.

"But I didn't even hear a hammer..." Zero grumbled, annoyed that someone else did the repairs he was meaning to get to.

"He's an angel! I knew it...!" Yuuki gasped.

"He's no angel. He has a disease."

"Huh?!" Ichiru and Yuuki asked in unison.

"He can't come out during the day. He was born with it. But it seems he can see alright at night."

Yuuki and Ichiru exchanged a look. Zero wondered vaguely at it.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..." Ichiru said, knowing Zero would just get irritated. He hated "those goddamned ghost stories" he always told Yuuki. However...

"Ichiru! He's like those vampires you tell me about!! They come out only at night and suck _blood_!" Yuuki said the last word with a flair towards the dramatic, "Human bl..."

"Yuuki, cut that out! Ichiru, I told you...!"

"Yuuki, vampires aren't real." Ichiru began in that rational, patronizing tone Zero loathed, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for his strength and his shunning sunlight..."

"There is!" Zero insisted, without quite knowing why. "Besides we found him during the day. He didn't combust or change into a bat..."

"I think he needs blood to change into a bat. He's probably too weak..."

"I'm going to get the horses. You both stay here and see if he runs hissing at the sight of garlic..."

Ichiru and Yuuki gave each other another knowing glance and then looked back up at the almost immaculate barn that was only missing the pane of glass in the topmost window, and then decided to follow Zero towards the stable. It could all be... a strange coincidence...

"**HOW** do you feel about crosses?"

Ichiru jumped and eyed their guest and Yuuki uneasily. Zero slapped his forehead as Yuuki looked at Kaname expectantly. They were having, let's just say, the best meal they'd had in years. Roasted chicken, fresh bread, perfectly cooked vegetables and a wild berry pie stood on the counter cooling. They'd been too hungry and impressed to care about their earlier concerns, but after two helpings of chicken and bread – they _loved_ the bread – Yuuki was obviously feeling her curiosity again.

Kaname tensed but segued smoothly into an indulgent smile. He put down his fork and glanced at Zero.

"I guess Zero told you about my condition."

"Well..." Yuuki began, trying to hedge and protect her brother.

"Yes, I did. They would have wanted to know why I let you sleep in."

"Of course. So Yuuki, you think I'm a vampire?"

"Well..." Yuuki said, again trying to hedge. Ichiru began to laugh.

"No!! No!! They don't exist!! Yuuki's just letting her imagination run away with her...!"

"Ichiru!! You'd said he could be too... Owww!" Yuuki came to a miserable halt and bent to rub her calf muscle.

Kaname kept smiling, picking up his fork.

"I suppose it is a reasonable conclusion, considering. But you have to realise, the condition I was found in. I would have needed blood. None of you would have been safe."

"Maybe you drank from a cow?" Yuuki offered, getting into the game.

"Granted. Although it sounds quite unappetising."

"You don't like cow's blood?

"I didn't say that. It can make a good pudding..."

"That's enough of this. There are no such things as _vampires_." Zero declared, rising to remove his plates.

"Do you like garlic?" Yuuki asked, ignoring her brother.

"Love it. Italian cooking isn't the same without it."

"You cook Italians?!"

"Yuuki..." Zero said warningly. Kaname laughed. These kids...

"I cook like Italians, Yuuki. I'll show you."

"But how do you feel about crosses?"

"I think they're pretty pieces of wood. And no, holy water doesn't scare me. So what do you think?"

Yuuki frowned, her mind mulling over the variables. Then she nodded in decision.

"What is it like to not be able to go out in the sun? Was your mother very sad?"

"I guess I am used to it, so I don't miss it and no, my mother wasn't sad about it."

"Yuuki, if you are done with the witness, could we get started with dessert?"

Yuuki thought about it seriously then nodded, getting up to remove the plates and Zero brought over the pie and some more plates and the conversation went off to other topics.

"**WHO** is Mr. Fernley?"

"Pardon?"

Zero pretended the question hadn't hit a nerve but Kaname came to sit next to him as he watched the paddock. He'd just finished tending the large kitchen garden and had come to sit next to Zero for a while before he made his rounds of the ranch. It had been almost a week and a half and he felt they'd become comfortable enough with each other to ask about the letter he'd seen Zero writing that night. He realised he was becoming protective of these kids. Attached... Something about their struggle to keep going, to keep happy, despite their own tragedies made him feel some hope in his own hopelessness. It was like he'd found a light in his own soul destroying darkness, and he'd latched onto it, hoping it would show him towards a will to live on without _them_. _They'd never replace you, but..._

"You were writing a letter to Mr. Fernley, the night I explained about my disease." Kaname stated calmly. He may never get used to Zero's bull-headedness but he was getting used to this sense of frustration dealing with him produced.

"Oh, just a friend. It's a private matter..."

"How many letters have you written to him asking for money?"

Zero sat up and turned on Kaname who just raised his eyes to Zero's angry ones and waited. Again, that air that dared Zero to toy with him. Zero lost some wind from his sails, but still fought.

"That's my affair. If you're done with the garden..."

"I think it is time you paid him a visit, Zero." Again, that air of polite command that Zero was beginning to recognise. It never failed to put him on edge.

"I was thinking that myself, thank you!" Zero snapped, "I said I'll handle...!"

"And, I think I should come with you."

"Great. I bring another kid and he'll definitely take me seriously." Zero laughed bitterly, showing just how much trouble he'd had with this, the pain he felt at not being taken seriously or at not knowing what to do as a result. He stopped almost as soon as he'd begun, knowing how much he'd just given away. Zero turned his head, not wanting to see the pity in this kid's eyes.

"It's never easy for anyone to collect from a debtor that doesn't want to pay, Zero. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's nothing to do with how young or inexperienced you are. Honourable men respect their commitments and dishonourable ones don't. You are dealing with a dishonourable man. I can help."

"Really? What can you do? You can't even come out during the day..."

"I have other talents, Zero. Talents I am willing to put to good use helping you. Someday, I hope you will stop underestimating me. It is getting tiresome fighting you at every turn." Kaname rose to his feet and stretched, deciding now was a good time to start mending boundary fences. He turned back though, at the front steps, to offer another "suggestion" over his shoulder.

"This coming Sunday, I think. We'll leave after breakfast."

And Kaname left, having no doubt that the date had been made.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The Decision

_by lightpathetic_

"**ZERO.** Tell me about Mommy and Daddy."

Zero was on his way to the door, having tucked Yuuki in for the night. He froze, a familiar pain stirring inside him. Normally Ichiru tucked her in, often telling Yuuki a story replete with lurid, gory details of horror, which she lapped up with wide eyed delight. But today, Yuuki had clung to him, and Zero had waved Ichiru away. She was tired after a long day helping with the dipping. Yuuki was sticking out her new role as cowgirl admirably. She wasn't the strongest, but she worked hard and wanted to be taken seriously. Her brothers went easy on her as much as she would allow, but she was still a child and at the end of the day she was practically asleep at the dinner table. Today, she barely managed to lift her fork. She had turned to him and fallen asleep on his chest, so Zero had lifted her and taken her upstairs to get ready for bed. He was sure she'd be out as soon as her head smacked the sheets but she called out to him...

"Zero..."

"Why, Yuuki? Don't you still have their picture?"

Yuuki opened her eyes and blinked hard trying to revive herself. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"It doesn't have colour or smell. I want to remember how they really were. I... can't remember them so good..."

"'Well', Yuuki. You can't remember them 'well'..."

"Zero..." Yuuki gave a long suffering sigh and made to sit up, which catapulted Zero into action. He turned quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright! Don't move! I want you to rest..."

Yuuki settled back, not at all surprised by Zero's capitulation.

"I remember mommy's hair. It was brown and smelled like mint..."

"Yes. She had chestnut hair and eyes like running water that became a warm grey when smiled. And she was always smiling. Remember how her teeth never quite met in the middle?"

"...Yes." Yuuki hesitated, before trying to say the right thing. She didn't remember at all and it bothered her.

"She had a nose just like yours that turned up a little at the end. You used to touch it with your finger when she held you."

"Yes! I remember that! When she used to sing to me!"

Yuuki broke off and launched into an old lullaby. Zero forced away his melancholy and sang along softly until the end. They collapsed into giggles and Zero ruffled her hair. Yuuki yawned.

"Come on, Button. It's time to sleep. Don't worry, Mom and Dad will be back to sing to you soon."

"Daddy called me Button. He had grey hair like yours..." Yuuki closed her eyes, her body yearning for sleep. She ignored Zero's hopeful words. He always said them. "Soon", he'd say. Yuuki was old enough to stop hoping, to realise "soon" never seemed to come.

"And brown eyes like yours. You see? You'll always remember them, Yuuki. Sweet dreams."

Yuuki was already snoring a little but Zero stayed perched by her bed a while longer watching her sleep, his mind reluctantly drawn to past times with his parents, good and bad, that culminated in that day two years ago, when he'd seen them for the last time, when he wished he'd said more than just goodbye...

**ZERO** walked out to his usual post and saw Kaname already sitting there. He shaded the light a little as Kaname visibly shrank from it; squinting and shading his face. Zero marvelled at how sensitive Kaname was to it but respected his handicap. Kaname was relegated to household chores, gardening and repairs because of his disease. But their scepticism changed to respect and wonder at all he accomplished in the darkest hours. Their ranch looked like it had twenty hands working on it instead of four. The gardens were immaculate, the barn, stables, fences and sheds had all undergone repairs – though they had yet to hear a hammer – and Kaname was good company at night when he wasn't busy: sitting quietly with Zero or talking to Ichiru about the places he'd seen, or women or horse racing...

"Everything's alright?"

Zero asked his usual question before sitting and lowering the lamp to a glow. He glanced to make sure Kaname was relaxed again and comfortable. He was beginning to feel protective of this frail-looking boy who had lost his family as they had lost their parents. He still kept an eye on him and never let Yuuki be alone with him but he was steadily becoming a part of their routine, and with no incidents so far, Zero was beginning to think this could work out.

"Yes. All is as it should be." Kaname replied, lowering his hand. He settled back into the chair and looked out on the ranch apparently with peace in his soul although his mind seemed to ponder a myriad of things.

"What do you have planned tonight? I'll come with you if..."

"Nothing is planned for tonight. Everything else needs to wait until we can get materials, parts..."

"I know. I'm working on it. There's hardly time to get into town, you know." Zero was just a shade this side of not snapping rudely. Must he always remind him that they didn't have money?

Kaname nodded, saying nothing. They both knew Zero was stalling. Their impecuniousness was obvious. What needed expenditure stood out even more in the repairs: missing glass, the broken hinges, the smashed plough as well as the patched up clothing, shoes, linens, the cart that was leaned up in the barn...

"We probably won't get the money from Mr. Fernley, anyhow. I've visited him before."

"We'll see." Kaname replied in that quiet way of his that drove Zero crazy. He was so certain, but he didn't know this man! How could he just sit there so smugly and think he would succeed where Zero had failed? Zero began to hope that Kaname fell flat on his face, simply because he felt that justice demanded it. Blasted kid...!

"...sleep."

"Pardon me?" Zero jerked back to the present from his daydream of Kaname running crying from Fernley's enormous, prized Bull terriers.

"Why don't you go to bed? I can sit here and watch by myself. You can get some sleep."

"No, thanks. I wouldn't feel comfortable..."

"...Leaving your home in the hands of a stranger? Do you think I'll fall asleep?"

"At the very least. Or maybe this is the chance you're looking for. I am not willing to risk it. This is all we have..."

"Have you even known me to fall asleep? I've woken _you_ on quite a few occasions..."

"Can you blame me? I _work_ all day!!"

Kaname looked away again in a gesture of annoyance but reined himself in. "As I've said before, I wish I could help, Zero, but..."

"I know. I didn't mean to imply you don't pull your weight, Kaname. I just don't feel..."

"...That you can trust me?"

Zero stayed silent and looked out over their holdings. His brother, sister and he had their heart and soul in this place. No one else could ever cherish it like they could. No one else could ever know what it means to them. It was their home, their roots, their anchor, their haven. It was what showed them who they were. No one else could ever be as invested or know what the consequences of a mistake like they would. Losing sleep was a small price to keep their home and each other safe.

Zero started as he heard Kaname chuckle to himself.

"What is so funny?!"

"...Nothing much, really. I guess I am recognising the irony of the situation. You are so worried about what's out there and whether it can harm you and if I'd let it. Yet I know that you were never safer. That if any harm was going to come to you by my hands, it would have by now, and nothing you would have done could have prevented it."

"What are you on about? We're safe?! Because you're here?! You're not making any sense..."

"But I am. You just don't know the half of it. That first night was the worst..." Kaname seemed to go off in his mind to that terrible place, but soon returned, shaking his head, "But, you all survived it. I'd say, you all are as good as assured continuing health, if I have anything to say about it." Kaname smiled as he glanced at Zero, enjoying his confusion as well as the glint of unease he could tell Zero was beginning to feel. He couldn't help toying with people a little. Just a little. Some part of him wanted Zero to guess... the truth...

"Whatever. Look, I can take it from here. You can... go..." Zero stood, intending to go for a walk, but was suddenly... very tired. He knew there was something disturbing about Kaname but he couldn't grasp it... So sleepy... He sat back in his chair and leaned back, the night breeze buffeting his face soothingly. Soon, he nodded forward, his chin hitting his chest...

Kaname stood and went to stand next to Zero, not at all surprised by this turn of events. Suddenly, Zero levitated slowly into the air, as if floating but of course, nothing this heavy floated in air. Some force must be supporting him. It was physics. However, nothing was visible as Zero rose to the level of a pair of dark, chocolate eyes.

"Sweet dreams to you as well, Zero. _I'll_ take it from here."

Then, Zero glided silently through the air and into the house, leaving Kaname standing alone on the porch. Once he seemed satisfied, he returned to his seat, the dim glow of the lamp extinguishing, leaving two other deep crimson lights that silently watched the darkness.

"**WHA...?!"**

Zero sat up quickly, pushing down the coverlet. He felt groggy but not unpleasant. His immediate concern was his state of undress and his lying on the couch. The last thing he remembered...

"Ah! You're awake! You'd better get dressed. The others will be down in a minute..."

Zero blinked, trying to collect himself. Why was he sleeping here? He'd never go to bed on the couch...

"You... drugged me..."

Zero looked up from scrubbing his eyes and glared at the youth across from him in the kitchen, scooping something astoundingly fragrant onto plates with a little too much cheer. Of course, Zero was more concerned with his own fears to notice the sumptuous mix of green peppers and butter.

"Don't be silly. You fell asleep and I brought you in here. You were exhausted, as I'd been trying to tell you..."

"Liar! I would never have left you alone like that...!" Zero threw off the coverlet and got to his feet, immediately going to the door. He intended on seeing if there was anything left of their stock and then driving the bastard's teeth down his throat. He opened the door to the first pale, eerie light of dawn as it tried to break over the hill. Betty looked up at him, then turned back in a bored expression to watch her charges, her face propped on her one front paw as she lay. The herd was still there. The barn, the stables, the horses...

"So, you had a good night's sleep and the world survived without you. I'm not sure you can handle the disappointment."

Zero spun on the voice that had seemed like it was in his right ear only to see Kaname giving him an irritatingly knowing look from across the kitchen. Zero closed the door and charged towards him.

"You do that to me again and..."

"What? You might get another night's sleep?" Kaname tossed a towel to the counter dismissively as he turned away to check the "coffee" he was brewing – leftover grounds he had found that he was trying to coax into a beverage along with some herbs he'd reaped from the garden.

"I make the decisions around here! I told you...!"

"Zero, you fell asleep. How is that my fault?"

"You... I know you..." Zero trailed off. What was he accusing him of? Letting him fall asleep? Could he be that much of a baby? But, Zero could sense Kaname had more to do with it. It was in this atmosphere that always surrounded him...

"Here they come. You should at least put your shorts on." Kaname glanced over his shoulder and lowered his eyes suggestively, and Zero was only then painfully aware he was still naked. He was a vision: all rippling muscles and smooth, tanned skin with just a few scars on his hands and legs. He blushed though, and looked around for his clothes at Kaname's frank scrutiny, eventually spying them on a nearby chair, laid out. Clean ones...

"You think you're always a step ahead of me, don't you?" Zero grumbled as he yanked on his pants.

"I know I am, Zero. Breakfast is ready. You're welcome to it, if you don't think it's drugged." Kaname let the grin take over his face and Zero scowled, turning over in his mind a vivid fantasy about landing one on this person's nose as Yuuki barrelled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kaname! It smells great! Is it ome-_lette_, again?"

"Yes. With fresh bread. Go ahead. Where's Ichiru?"

"He's afraid to come down. He overslept and thinks Zero'll kill him. I'm supposed to go back up and get him if Zero isn't too quiet, which usually means disaster."

Kaname raised one amused eyebrow at Zero and Zero finished buttoning his shirt and stalked towards the stairs.

"You all go ahead. I'll get him." Zero said and stomped with some vehemence, mostly directed at himself, up to reassure his brother.

"**ARE YOU** going to be sulking the entire trip?"

Zero started, nearly dropping the reins. He was sure that...

"I thought you were asleep."

"It's too noisy to sleep. And, it's too bright to sightsee. Perhaps we could chat."

"I've nothing to say."

"So, you _are_ still sulking..."

"When are you leaving?" Zero never thought it hurts to get to the point.

There was a long silence from under the blanket. Zero wondered if Kaname had decided to sleep after all. It had surprised him when Kaname had suggested going after breakfast. But it was a long trip and at this rate they would arrive around dusk. Maybe, Kaname had planned it that way. Zero _knew_ Kaname had planned it that way. Kaname had a confidence beyond his youth. Zero wanted to get rid of him before he took over everything.

"You feel threatened by me. I suppose I can't blame you. It is hard taking orders when I'm so used to giving them. I sometimes come across a little... strong."

"A little? You do the opposite to everything I say...!"

"Because you're often wrong. I've had a bit more experience than you, so I know how to do many things. But, I don't want to undermine you or take over from you. I just want to help."

"I understand all of that but..."

"But, you want me gone. I will respect your wishes. You are in charge."

Zero sighed in relief. He'd thought it would be harder than this. He looked forward to things returning to the way they were. He hated the feeling in his gut that he got whenever he saw Kaname. It was a warning, he was sure. _This man was bad news! _Once he was away, he could relax. Yuuki and Ichiru would again look to him for guidance. Would once again return to waiting for their parents to come home rather than look for a surrogate. They shouldn't even have _tried_...

"Are you sure it's such a good idea? Part of being a good leader is knowing what your shortcomings are and finding a way to hide or shore them up. You are letting your ego get in the way of a good opportunity to learn and prosper. I wouldn't mind if it was only you. But your sister and brother deserve better..."

"What are you saying? That I am hurting them by making sure I see the back of you? I should order you out of my cart right now!! Oh, but you'd probably stumble into a well and drown because of all this _light._" Zero sneered, quite satisfied to use Kaname's only weakness against him. Of all the nerve for this cripple to preach to him about shortcomings...!

Zero fumed quietly for a while, then a low chuckle issued from the heavy blanket. Zero turned and tried to reach for it but it slid away. The dark bundle sat up.

"I'm sorry! The image of my stumbling into a well and drowning made me laugh. I didn't mean to trivialise what you'd said."

"I don't trust you. I don't like you. I would rather you go despite _all _you could teach me." Zero drawled sarcastically, as if sure Kaname wouldn't have much to impart.

"...Okay. I'll let you handle Mr. Fernley yourself. Just let me off over there."

Kaname indicated a large grove of trees that stood by the roadway a distance ahead. Zero felt himself hesitate. He wanted to go now?!

"You want to be let off here? In the afternoon sun?"

"The trees will be adequate. I can stay there until later..."

"No... I mean..."

"What is it? I swear it will be okay."

Zero looked at the trees and the bright sunlight and remembered how Kaname used to shy away from a candle. He couldn't just... leave him here...

"Dammit, Kaname! I didn't mean you had to go now! I was just saying you couldn't stay. Yuuki'll never forgive me if I do this..." _I'd never forgive myself. _"We'll visit the Fernleys and I'll talk to them while you stay in the back. Then I'll drop you off where you want when it's a little darker, alright? You don't have to go hurt yourself on my account."

"Thanks, but..."

"No 'but''s. Christ! The world isn't going to end if you do what _I_ say for once, you know!"

"No... No, it isn't."

"Good."

Zero thought about it a while as the figure returned to lying on the floor of the cart. He debated with himself briefly then made the offer before he could think better of it.

"Maybe, you could wait until we go into town next week. You could get a train there to wherever you're from. It's the least I can do after all the work you've done."

Zero waited for a while. He then began to get nervous that his offer would be rejected for some reason. _So what, Zero? So what if he decides he wants to leave? It's what you want. Isn't it?_

"That's fine by me, Zero. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. Now, see if you can get some sleep. We'll be there in a few hours."

Zero directed his attention to the road again, his face relaxing into a semblance of a smile. It was like Kaname was here now... on his terms and, he was more satisfied with this outcome.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._

_So grateful to YenGirl. I make sooo many mistakes...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Angel or Demon

_by lightpathetic_

"**WE'RE ALMOST **there."

Kaname merely nodded and said nothing, which was fine, as Zero had only said it to ease the uncomfortable silence. It had been easier when Kaname was in the back "sleeping", but when the sun had set, he'd come out from under the blanket and climbed up to sit next to him on the seat. It was just enough for two people but it was still a fairly close fit and Zero had glared fiercely when Kaname had indicated his intention, implying that Zero should move over. He waited in a standing position on the footrest, holding Zero's glare with easy inscrutability. Zero was clearly of the opinion he could sit in the back until they returned to the ranch. It was a small cart, their other larger one having been retired for repairs. The last thing he wanted was to be rubbing against this kid all night. Zero finally relented, though, when the right fore-wheel hit a stone and the small cart jumped alarmingly. Zero had reached out to catch Kaname before he could land on his butt in the dirt, his beefy arm encircling the slender waist easily and planting beside him quite ungraciously, all the while muttering about the damn fool kid not having the sense to sit in a moving wagon. He eventually became silent as they carried on, his mind trying to ponder other things than how warm Kaname was, his arm gripping the metal back rest behind Zero to steady himself in the rocking cart, his eyes looking all around at the landscape surveying it silently. He was so thin. Zero wondered about letting him stay if only to fatten him up...

"Are you alright?" Zero ventured at length, "Do you need the blanket or...?"

"I'm fine, Zero." Kaname answered, his amusement and a slight irritation peppering his voice. He thought only his mother and these kids have ever asked him that question. "I was just admiring the landscape out here. This is very beautiful country."

"It's alright." Zero mumbled, not sure what to say as he'd never seen anything else. The grass out here wasn't tall enough for grazing so he wouldn't have given it a second glance.

Kaname looked back at his irritable companion in surprise and regretted this mistake almost immediately. The scent of Zero's skin was strongest in this position and there was a clear view of his pulsing n... Kaname looked away again and wished he could speed this up. Being out here alone with someone he was bordering on disliking wasn't very healthy for that person. Especially in this state of deprivation.

"How much longer?" Kaname rasped, his words slurring a little. Dammit...!

"Are you tired?" Zero asked, already pulling the cart over. Kaname jerked into action.

"No!" Kaname snapped, "I told you I was fine! I don't need another mother, you know!"

"I wasn't mothering you! I was just trying to be nice! I hate stopping too much on trips. Yuuki or Ichiru usually has to swat me and tell to pull ov..."

Zero stopped as his eyes came upon a large herd of cattle being driven back for the evening. It was nothing unusual to him. Not really. They were on Fernley's land and were another hour from the house. Mr. Fernley also had the largest holdings in these parts. Of course you see cattle on it. Something about the cattle themselves drew Zero's attention. He could have _sworn_...

Zero jumped down and walked quickly to the edge of the pasture watching a particular group. He had such a stricken expression on his face even Kaname became alarmed for a moment.

"Zero... Zero!"

Zero looked down at the grass beneath his feet and then up at the sky above. He was blinking quickly, his fists bunched so tightly the veins in his forearms pitched. Kaname hopped down from the cart almost noiselessly and approached him. He put his hand on Zero's arm.

"Zero."

Zero jerked away and raised a hand to wipe his eyes. He kept his back to Kaname for a while then turned towards the cart. He walked quickly to it and swung up into the seat with an effortless grace born of his hard life. He kept his eyes down, but Kaname could see his throat working furiously. Zero was trying to stop from crying. But why?!

"Zero! What is it?! What has upset you...?!"

"C... Come on. Let's go." Zero sat there, his misery hard to take. At this point Kaname would have given his right leg to see the old, aggravating Zero back.

"Zero, tell me what's wrong." Kaname ordered, his voice lowering, his stance uncompromising. The cattle nearest him started, pushing against the herd. Kaname was ready to kill whatever or whoever did this...

"Dammit! Stop ordering me around! I said let's go and I mean it! You drag me out here when I knew, _knew_ he was never going to pay...!"

Suddenly Kaname was there, his fingers in Zero's hair as he held his head, making him meet his eyes. Their breaths mingled for a moment and Zero's eyes lidded. His anger, his pain... They were going away...

"What did you see? Tell me."

"I... You're drugging me... somehow..." Zero tried to pull away but Kaname held him.

"You stubborn boy. You are just making me angrier and I can't afford to lose my temper..."

"My cattle. A year ago, I lost about half to rustlers. We were outgunned... Ichiru was shot..." Zero tried to pull away again and Kaname let him. He sat back on the seat and look out towards the sea of cattle and if quietly pondering something.

"How many?" Kaname asked, too quietly. Zero didn't notice the vibrant atmosphere around him. He was a bit "drugged". The horses though, had become very restless. Zero took that as a sign to head home. He tightened his hold on the reins and made soothing noises.

"Three hundred and sixty-seven heads." Zero uttered bitterly. He knew the number like he knew his own birthday. It echoed in his head each time he felt inadequate. "Let's go home. I am telling you we are wasting our time."

"Not just yet, Zero." Kaname turned back from his watch of the bovine procession and smiled at Zero, "We came all this way. It would such a shame... to turn back now..."

"**ALRIGHT**, stay here. I'll be back in..."

Zero trailed off as Kaname disembarked from the cart and marched ahead towards the house. Damned boy! He'd agreed to stay put!

Zero stalked off after him, towards the huge wood-columned entrance. To say the house was grand was an understatement. Two living rooms, two kitchens, house servant quarters, a conservatory and a large library and there was still room for eleven bedrooms. Zero thought it was a vulgar waste of space, but did think it was impressive. Whenever he came in his roughness and knocked on the door to be opened by the dark-skinned butler, he felt like he was three inches tall...

"Kaname! I said I'd handle...!" Zero bellowed, fighting to keep up.

Kaname ignored him and headed up the steps and knocked. Loudly. The door seemed to nearly shake off its hinges. Zero caught up to him and yanked at one arm.

"Kaname! You had better go back to the wagon or...!"

The door opened and the tall dark butler, dressed neatly in a clean suit, while they stood there covered in dust, peeped around the door to raise a disdainful nose at whatever commonness had deigned to arrive on his doorstep. He wasn't disappointed.

"Master Kiriyuu." The butler paused in slight censure, but then began the rehearsed lines, "I'm sorry. You have arrived at an inopportune time. Master Fernley is away on business."

Kaname took a deep breath and looked at Zero. Even if it killed him, he'd pretend to let Zero handle it as he'd agreed. Zero stood there and looked back at Kaname. Eventually it dawned on him that Kaname was letting him "handle it". He released his grip on Kaname's arm and turned towards the butler's condescending gaze.

"Jones, we both know you are lying. Every time I come here to get my money, you tell me he's away. Tell Mr. Fernley I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

The butler, Jones, sighed in a longsuffering way.

"Master Kiriyuu, you know how this always plays out. I go and tell him you're here and he says to get rid of you. Then you insist and he just gets angry and orders me to loose the dogs on your sorry ass. Please have mercy on my old bones and just know you ain't never going to see him..."

"Aren't you going to invite us inside?"

Jones' eyebrows rose in fine fashion, indicating that was the absolute last thing he was going to offer them. He looked at Kaname for the first time as if the poor kid was in need of some special doctoring...

"I'm sorry. I am unable to do tha..."

Zero's mouth fell open as Kaname raised a hand, shoved open the door, and walked inside as if he owned the place. Zero hesitated in the doorway, almost dying of shame from Kaname's intrusion.

"Kaname! What the hell...?!" Zero whispered loudly, trying not to draw attention to the tall thin brunette trespassing in the entrance hall.

"Hey!! You can't just barge in here!! I've told you both to leave!!"

"Come on in, Zero. You can't be very effective out there. The first thing you should know about conducting business is to look your subject in the eye. You can get all sorts of information that way. His strengths, his weaknesses..."

Kaname stopped and raised his head, and Zero could have sworn he was scenting the air. It was just what he'd seen Betty do when he ordered her to "seek".

"... You can also be at your most... persuasive."

Kaname turned on his heel and headed through a nearby doorway. Zero was left at the door as Jones ran off after him. Zero felt rather silly. He stepped onto the polished, stone floor and dashed after them both.

"Kaname! Please! You'll...!" Zero caught up to the striding Kaname though he was in queue behind a stuttering Jones. Kaname seemed so unconcerned as if nothing could hurt him. Jones eventually gave up and went for reinforcements.

"The second rule of conducting business," Kaname continued, still speaking as if he was giving his two thousandth tutorial in a class and not barging around uninvited in someone's home, "is never take "No" for an answer. Everyone is an opportunity waiting to happen. Find a way," Kaname paused in front of a heavy, oak double door, "to make an offer," he raised his foot, "he can't refuse."

"Nooo!"

Zero screamed and closed his eyes at the sound of breaking wood. That door alone must be worth...! He couldn't look. He couldn't look...

Zero opened his eyes to the sight of Kaname helping himself to a plush over-stuffed antique chair opposite a wheezing and very flustered Mr. Fernley. Kaname looked at the other gentleman that was already with him with something akin to a thinly veiled malevolence until he stood and pushed pass Zero in his haste to get out. Zero hesitated outside the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Mr. Fernley bellowed, towering over his desk and he supposed Kaname too. Kaname was looking at Zero with this expectant look again. Zero looked from him to the large, burly, reddening man and back again. Was he crazy? Was he absolutely nuts?! Kaname lifted an eyebrow in a silent question and Zero bounded forward.

"Look, Mr. Fernley..."

"You have some nerve! Do you know how much that door costs?! Do you?! You low common runt...!"

"That's funny. We came to speak to you about money ourselves. Didn't we, Zero?"

"I..."

"Listen here, you sorry excuse for a man..." Mr Fernley charged around his desk and Kaname whipped around to look at him. He didn't give up his seat...

Zero saw as Mr. Fernley directed his ire at Kaname and was galvanised into action. Never mind the idiot had gotten them into this mess, he still didn't want to see him harmed. Zero charged forward and placed himself between Kaname and the apoplectic, wealthy rancher.

"Hey! Look at me! I'm the one speaking here! You leave him alone! You're the one that would hide behind your butler rather than face me. If anyone's a sorry excuse for a man, it's you!"

"You bastard! I'll shoot you myself...!"

"My money, Mr. Fernley. I don't want any trouble but, by God, you'll get it if you push me. We both know you owe me far more than that. If I could prove it, I'd have the goddamned sheriff here on your fucking doorstep tomorrow. See if you can keep _him_ out..."

"Still, Zero. May I suggest an amendment to your invoice?"

"What?" Zero and Mr. Fernley asked in unison but for differing reasons.

"It seems that you owe Mr. Kiriyuu a great deal more than the heads you are on the books for. Isn't that right, Gerald?"

Mr. Fernley looked taken aback by the use of his first name.

"Do I know you?" He asked Kaname, a little unsure.

"No. Be glad you do not." Kaname almost spat. His eyes held that dark promise of disaster that absorbed Mr. Fernley for a while. He knew he'd underestimated this kid...

"Kaname. What are you...?"

"I don't know what you both are on about." Mr Fernley forced a smile to his face. He was obviously of the opinion that if you couldn't intimidate them, charm them. Kaname's eyes narrowed. "I concede that I owe you for the hundred or so I bought. But times are hard. I told you to wait a few months..."

"I can't wait a few...!" Zero yelled, mostly irritated that Mr. Fernley insisted on speaking over his shoulder. He was right here!

"Mr. Fernley! Are you okay?" Some men ran inside the office accompanied but several vicious dogs. Zero stepped back, his eyes mesmerised by the snarling canines...

"What the fuck took you so long?! Come get this trash out of here! You are so thick, boy. If you had any sense you would have taken the offer for the place like you should have. You idiot kids have no business holding such prime land like that. Such a waste!! If you can't hold on a few months for payment then you are in way over your heads. Now get your crying ass back to where you came from or I'll call the state for the lot of you...!"

"Zero, I think I'll render a little assistance, if you don't mind..."

"We should go..." Zero was still watching the dogs, wary of being bitten again. He didn't notice the other dangerous thing in the room.

It happened so fast. First, the sudden drop in temperature and then the loud whining. The dogs turned and looked at Kaname, ears pricked; tails down between their legs, then one smart one ran from the room, the others following finally, one after going on the carpet. The men looked on confused then turned back to be met with the sight of Kaname holding one of their number by the throat aloft, his fingers digging into his windpipe. The man couldn't even gasp for air. He looked into the pair of gorgeous, brown eyes that seemed to gaze at him as if he was _entirely_... expendable.

"We and Mr. Fernley were having a conversation, which you all rudely interrupted." Kaname removed his eyes from the strangling man and almost nonchalantly met the eyes of the others. But Kaname radiated pure, evil menace. The others picked that up right away. "You all will leave now so we may continue it. Or. I will _make_ you."

The men hesitated and looked to Mr. Fernley for guidance who had turned as white as a sheet. That boy was holding Doug aloft as if he was a pillow. Just holding him one handed. Mr. Fernley looked at Zero, wondering what these kids had brought upon themselves.

"Alright! Look! Don't be rash. Put the man down and let's talk for goodness sake. Zero, come on! Get your friend to leave my foreman alone. You know as well as I do how hard it is to get good help on a ranch..."

Zero came out of his horrified stupor. Kaname was holding that man like he was chicken. He wasn't even breathing hard...!

"K...Kaname..."

"Yes?"

"Cou... Could you... put him down now? Please?"

Kaname immediately released Doug and the man fell onto his feet and backwards onto the floor. For a few horrifying seconds, Doug tried to pull air through his traumatised windpipe, without much success but then he coughed and his noisy wheezing signaled his still having real estate in the land of the living. Kaname watched all of this dispassionately, then raised his eyes to the others. He made a step forward and guns were drawn. Kaname bared his teeth...

"Wait! Wait! No need for this to get out of hand!! You boys can leave. I'll... I'll be fine." Mr. Fernley lied, inching towards his rosary to pull it into his hand. He was certain that his sins had finally caught up to him. They must have. Why else would a demon visit him?

"But Mr. Fernley..."

"Go! Now!!" he screamed, gratified at the hastening departure of his staff. He went to his chair and sat, muttering soothingly under his breath. Zero wondered what was wrong with him...

"Gerald," Kaname began, his eyes still cold, his lips thin from being pursed in disgust, "I know you have a safe behind your bookshelves on our left. We are going to work out the price of five hundred and sixty-seven heads of cattle and you will pay Mr. Kiriyuu, in cash, right now, or I will make you sorry you were ever born."

**ZERO** was in a daze. Here they were, an hour later, he holding a fat wad of bills in his hand turning it over and over as if he was sure it would dissolve in his hand. Kaname had gotten him to pay for everything. _Everything!_ Zero, having just gotten into the seat and sat there, was being driven home by Kaname, who was holding the reins uncertainly as if the horses would cut loose and run at any second. He'd never done this before...

"What are you? Are you an angel?"

Kaname sighed. Why did they always revert to religion? One time he'd said "yes", just as a joke, and they'd started worshipping him...

"No, I am not..."

"A demon? Are you Sat...?"

Kaname brought the cart to a halt and Zero nearly jumped out of his skin. He was alone with this creature . Why didn't he wait to have this conversation with witnesses...?

"I am not an angel and I'm not the devil. Though, I identify most with the latter."

Zero began to cross himself and Kaname hissed in annoyance.

"None of that works, you know. It would be more effective to _actually_ throw a punch."

"What are you then? You can't be a man..."

"Does it matter? What I am?"

Zero thought about it for a moment.

"Of course. I have to know... if I can trust you."

"And you would know this by knowing what I am?"

"Yes. Dogs bite. If you know something is a dog then you prepare for the possibility of being bitten."

"A dog. You would compare me to a dog." Kaname half laughed in his incredulity.

"It was a reference."

"Yes..."

Kaname looked at Zero who was looking at him expectantly. He stared at him for a while. Noticing the absence of the frown and the way his shoulders were loose with none of the ever present tension. He looked happy, even if a little curious about him. Kaname realised he liked that. A whole lot. He raised one hand and wiped hair away from Zero's eyes, but of course it blew back into them...

"Maybe you were sent by my parents. I think I believe you were. Why else would you do this...?"

"I am not an angel, Zero." Kaname stated emphatically, drawing away again, "Don't tempt me to prove it."

"They really are dead. Aren't they?" It wasn't really a question. Kaname turned back to see Zero's eyes pool with tears. Kaname was put out. When he'd finally solved one problem, another cropped up. What was with the human inability to be content? He cupped Zero's cheek.

"Your parents are trying their best to get back to you, I firmly believe that. All that is left is for you to keep going so there is something to come back to. They can take care of themselves."

Zero looked disappointed for a while then nodded, pressing his fingers into his eyes. Kaname took the reins and slapped the rump of the horse nearest him. They rumbled forward and drove for a long time in silence, while Zero looked at the huge wad of bills. Kaname was wrong. He _was_ angel. Zero firmly believed _that_.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters they belong to VK._


	5. Chapter 5

Belonging

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** opened his eyes to find - which was quite unusual - the sunlight hitting him in his eyes. He bolted upright and flung the coverlet from his legs. He'd overslept! How could he have...? Zero reached for a pair of pants that was draped over a nearby chair and, after pulling them on, grabbed the shirt that had been paired with it for his ensemble and yanked open the door.

"Ichiru!! Dammit! The day is almost go..."

Zero halted just inside the empty room, puzzled by this fact. Where was he? Were they already up? If so, why hadn't they called him?

Zero peeped into Yuuki's room to similar aspect and decided to head downstairs. He wanted to fight this panic he felt but wasn't quite succeeding. Yesterday was coming back to him. Yes, he was happy they'd finally wrested their money from Mr. Fernley, but he'd also found out something quite disturbing. Kaname wasn't like the rest of them. He was stronger and much faster. If he decided he wanted to cause them trouble there was very little Zero or the others could do, save aim straight and hope for the best. Zero didn't particularly like these odds. Now that he'd slept on it, he was feeling a certain type of fear that didn't sit well with his need to be in control. Would Kaname still leave if asked? What would happen if he got angry? What if... he wasn't an angel?

All these things zipped through Zero's mind as he tentatively opened the door at the foot of the stairs. What was he going to find? What if Kaname had decided they knew too much...?

"Good morning. I'd almost given up and gone to bed. It looked like you were going to sleep all day."

Kaname. Zero jerked his head around and looked towards the voice. It was dark, but Zero wasn't unduly alarmed by this. Kaname blocked the windows when he came down to make them lunch. There were heavy drapes for this purpose that Kaname had fashioned himself. Zero had seen them over the windows on occasion, when he came home to collect their lunch from the table.

"Where are the others?" Zero couldn't quite keep the apprehension from his voice. At this point, a match was struck and a small flame of candlelight appeared to his left in the living area, illuminating the beautiful brunette and the room to some extent.

"I persuaded them to let you sleep in after your long trip yesterday. They seemed agreeable. They were mostly busy planning how they would spend all the money."

_The money! _ Zero's eyes widened in panic as he automatically checked his pockets...

"Looking for this?"

Zero watched as Kaname walked towards him and placed the wad of bills in his hand. He opened the roll and counted as Kaname sauntered over to the kitchen and lit the oven.

"It's all here..." Zero muttered, he thought, to himself.

"You sound surprised."

Zero pushed the money into his pocket as he blushed in embarrassment, but then got angry at having been placed in such a position in the first place.

"I told you to stop doing that! If you'd just awoken me last night...!"

"I couldn't bring myself to. You looked too adorable passed out like that. It was no problem putting you to bed. I'm beginning to enjoy it."

Kaname flashed a look at Zero that encompassed his body in one swift pass, which Zero instinctually knew wasn't just about checking out what he was wearing.

"You..." Zero warned, as he grew redder. He didn't care where this... man was from. You just didn't _do_ that in these parts. Kaname saw Zero's discomfiture and laughed.

"Relax. I'm just teasing. Though, you do have a nice bod..."

"Did you say the others are out?" Zero asked, interrupting before his ears burst into flame. Really, he didn't care for this brand of teasing.

"Yes. They said to tell you they went south east to the river. They assumed you'd know what they meant."

"I do. Did they feed the chickens and rabbits?"

"I did. At dawn. Everything's taken care of, Zero. Why don't you have some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." Zero lied, already on his way to the door, "I'm going to find the others." He wanted to talk to them about yesterday. He wanted to see what they thought about it. In the cold light of day, it seemed silly to believe that a flesh and blood person was an angel. Especially as they had found him half dead and shot to hell. Something wasn't right here, and Zero wondered if he should just pay Kaname a fair wage and drop him off in town. Zero was more of this opinion after the stunt he'd pulled again today. Kaname seemed to like doing things his way and that didn't gel with Zero's cause at all since he was of a similar disposition himself. A man ought to be respected in his own home.

"Zero, wait! Damn! Do you need to always be so contrary?" Kaname flashed, losing his cool at Zero's obvious dismissal. Would nothing please him?

"Me! What about you?! I've told you to stop this high-handedness and you ignore me! That really pisses me off and you know that! But simply because you may be stronger than I am, you just do as you please. Just like Mr. Fernley..."

"For the love of...!" Kaname swore, throwing Zero's breakfast plate onto the table with such violence it rattled both objects alarmingly, "Do you have to complain about everything? You had a long drive yesterday! You had only a couple hours "sleep" on the way back. I thought I would do you a favour and take you to bed! I have done nothing to make you this angry about such simple things...!"

"You carried me inside without waking me? How? And you've done it twice already. Either you have the ability to mess with my head or you stronger than anyone I've ever seen. Do you think no-one in their right mind would be freaked out by this? Especially after what happened yesterday? You think no-one in my shoes would be on edge?"

Kaname inhaled to say something but stopped, looking away from Zero. How could he miss Zero's fear? And here he was pushing him further away. _You thought just because you helped him get his money you would be suddenly accepted? You still behave like a..._

"I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about it like that. I keep telling myself to be patient and yet I still lose it at the best of times. It's just that there are so many things I could do if you'd just..."

"Trust you? You can't force my trust, Kaname. You have to earn it. Each time you force it, it makes it harder on the both of us. I really didn't like what you did this morning. Waking up to find my family gone after what you did yesterday scared the hell out of me..."

Zero trailed off as he noticed Kaname's face. His brows were knitted. He didn't look angry, but rather frustrated... with himself. He stared off into space as if mentally scolding himself for his mistakes, second guessing his decisions. Zero had never seen Kaname this uncertain, this vulnerable. Well, he didn't like it. Despite all he told himself otherwise, he approached the table and sat, dragging the plate to him. He pulled a piece of egg from the concoction on the plate with his fingers and bit into it hesitantly... He immediately dug for another piece. This was good!

"It's a Spanish omelette. Here, use a fork. I can't stand..."

Zero lifted his eyes to Kaname's quickly and Kaname raised his hands and backed off. Fine, behave like a barbarian if that's what you _really _want...

"What's up, Kaname?" Zero began quietly, a stark contrast to his earlier, loud ranting, "You're never up this late. Sure, you rouse yourself to put together a hot meal around one o'clock but normally you're dead to the world around this time. You made them leave without me for a reason. I'm ready to listen."

Kaname's lips parted in evident surprise but he closed it again quickly. Just when he'd have Zero pegged, Zero would come out and surprise him. He had this look of sweet confusion that would make Kaname want to take care of him, be prickly enough for eight teenagers but then he'd suddenly be intuitive beyond his years...

"It's about yesterday. I wanted to ask you to not mention this... theory you have, to anyone. Including Ichiru and Yuuki."

Zero sat back in the chair chewing, his mind seemingly ruminating on the request as he stared at Kaname. Kaname arched an annoyed eyebrow as Zero continued to stare for a long time.

"Why? You didn't make it a secret to Mr. Fernley, holding a two hundred and fifty pound man aloft with one hand..."

"Is that what you saw? Are you sure? I think..."

"Kaname, I'm sure. Those people almost peed their pants. I'm very sure they saw too."

"Zero..."

"I don't believe you are an angel anymore. I had been more relieved than _anything_ at what you did. I let my childish fancies take over. I really can't thank you enough for it. You saved us..."

"That's a relief..."

"But, I don't think you are human either. The strength you have, your uncanny ability to see so well in the dark and... well, I think there is a lot more to you than this happy homemaker mode. We all sensed that in the room last night..."

"Zero. You have to believe that I would never hurt any of you. I lost my temper when you told me about what that man did. I thought I held back admirably in the circumstances..."

"And that's what I'm afraid of." Zero whispered, looking at his plate, his mind going back to the look in Kaname's eyes as he held that man. He would have killed him... with his bare hands... and _enjoyed every moment of it_...

"Zero. Look at me," Kaname came to sit opposite Zero, reaching to grab his hand. Zero stiffened, his swimming eyes indicating how deep his mind had gone to that time. He shouldn't be here. He _shouldn't_... "_Please._ Look at me."

"I can't. You'll 'drug' me again."

"No I won't, Zero. I just... I want you to see _me_. Not your fears. I want you to look at me and tell me if you see any of your terrors. Look at me. Please."

Zero's first instinct was to pull away his hand and leave, probably returning with the sheriff. But he looked up at Kaname, responding to the desperate plea in his voice. He looked into those soft, brown eyes, mesmerising in their beauty but also troubling in their sadness. Zero was drawn in, even in this simple act, to all of Kaname's pain, his fears, his doubts, his loneliness... Damn, he was a softie. No wonder Yuuki barely listened to him...

"I have nothing, Zero. My family is dead. Everything I value is gone. I am content to embrace death. Indeed, I did nothing to stop them after I saw what had been taken from me, nothing to help myself as I drifted along praying, hoping to join my family. I don't really believe in the afterlife but at that point in my pain I would have told myself anything in order to cope with it. I am a desperate man with nothing to lose. Nothing to gain. Because there is nothing on this earth that would make me happy. Not anymore..."

"Kaname..."

"At least that is what I thought. Until, I awoke here and a little girl was crying. I responded mindlessly, drawn to her cries like a parched man to an oasis. My daughter was not much older than she was when she was killed. All I could think of was protecting her, with my life if necessary. I found the strength and the will to move, to feel. In that moment, I wrenched myself from the abyss and back into life. I began to care and when I came to again, I realised I wanted to learn more about her. I wanted to know whether she would be safe..."

"You've become fixated on Yuuki?" Zero asked, trying to pull his hand away, trying to think where he'd left his gun. Kaname chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not in the sense you mean, Zero. You are so transparent sometimes. What I am saying is, my interest has grown to wanting to see you all protected. Maybe it is because I lost my family, maybe it is because I am grateful for what you all tried to do, but the bottom line is, I want to stay and help you all in any way I can. The last thing on my mind is harming any of you. I need you to believe that."

Zero wanted to believe him. He was touched by this normally cool, arrogant youth's heartfelt plea. But, there was an elephant in the room and Zero had to acknowledge it.

"Tell me what you are. Tell me why you can do what you do."

Kaname tensed. He looked away, his expression as if he was annoyed at the question.

"Why must you know? I've told you, you have nothing to fear..."

"Why won't you tell me? Why do you have to hide what you are?"

"Because when humans find out, they close their minds to me and I am never able to break through the barriers. Anything bad happens, they blame us. From disease to famine. These stupid prejudices cloud your minds. It is why I like you all so much. You were willing to accept my limitations without trying to lash me to a stake and burn me. I was hoping you all would get to know me rather than what I am..."

"You think saying all that would make me feel better? It sounds like you are this creature Yuuki and Ichiru were on about..."

"And what if I am? What if I am... a vampire?"

Zero paused and stared at Kaname's defiant eyes, eyes that expected him to scream and curse. Eyes that expected him to reject him. Was that it? Was he a vampire? Zero stared a while longer... and then broke out laughing. Kaname... he really had him going!!

"Kaname, you moron. You really need to stop hanging out with Ichiru! The lighted candle, the dark house. All that was missing was the ghost story! If you don't want to tell me, fine. Just don't tell me lies! I can't stand that." Zero stood and took his empty plate to the tub, his mouth still in a smile, seemingly more at ease that Kaname had tried to trick him so he could be allowed to stay. If he really wanted to be here, using his exceptional talents to wait on them hand and foot, so be it. Honestly, a _vampire_?!

"I know vampires are fictitious, Kaname. Nothing Ichiru tells Yuuki ever has a basis in reality, so don't go getting any bright ideas. I think you should turn in now. You too had a long trip and are probably exhausted. Maybe you'll come up with a better story after some rest..."

"Zero..."

"No arguing. I'll take care of lunch too, so don't worry about that. Go on. I can't have my resident angel passing out on the floor."

Kaname looked up in time to catch a wink and Kaname smiled wryly. He stood and walked towards the stairs. Ichiru had agreed to his sharing his bed as they were using it as such vastly different times, it seeming churlish to have him on the couch huddled under a blanket when there were three beds upstairs. Zero had found himself slightly jealous of Ichiru for the dazzling smile Kaname had given him at his offer, briefly wishing he offered himself, but squashed it as he remembered who he was thinking about. A man. A beautiful man, but still just... a man...

"Okay. I'll be up as usual to get dinner."

"Of course. Good... morning, I guess."

"To you as well. Zero," Kaname turned and raised pleading eyes to him, "Do we have a deal? Don't tell them..."

"That you're a vampire? Trust me, I won't tell that to another living soul." Zero chuckled and opened the pantry, following his nose to the fresh bread he knew he'd find there and left Kaname to his weary, bemused trip up the stairs to bed. Zero always seemed to be able to... surprise him.

"**NO,** Yuuki. That's final..."

"Why not? Do you really think that carving you gave me for my birthday was a decent doll? I can't even dress her properly..."

"Yuuki, I know you're a girl and all, and I normally try not to hold that against you..."

"And a bag of sweets. That's all I want! You can ignore the other items on the list..."

"It's nice to know you will forego the porcelain tea-set and the pink wedding dress..."

"I always try to be fair..."

"But," Zero pulled up to the General Store and hopped down to tether the horses, "If we spent money on such unnecessary things, we won't have any left. We need to buy several things for the ranch and I wanted a bull for breeding. Then we have to save much of it..."

"Zero, don't think I haven't seen you write a note to yourself on the grocery list to check out that Butch Cassidy with felt inlay..." Ichiru broke in reasonably.

"That's different! I need a nice hat for work!"

"Please. We both know you are just going to hang it on the wall and just stare at it..."

"Fine! One cheap doll or the sweets. You can't have both!" Zero grumbled as he marched inside, leaving Ichiru and Yuuki grinning at each other. Yuuki rubbed her hands together in glee and jumped down from the wagon, running inside, Ichiru close behind her. They hadn't been able to buy more than the barest essentials in months. She had complained about the carving just now but she had always cherished it, knowing that Zero had really tried to make up for what she couldn't have. But now they could have what they wanted! Within reason. Zero's reason...

"I'm sorry Kaname couldn't come. He deserves something after helping us." Yuuki wished, looking up at Ichiru with huge sorrowful eyes.

"Someone has to watch the place until we return." Ichiru replied as Zero was already salivating over the beige hat in the corner of the store, "Besides, he just wanted real coffee and flour. Kaname is easy."

"I know." Yuuki frowned a little, remembering her sadness to leave him behind early this morning. He'd waved to them and smiled but it felt wrong somehow. He'd been so nice to them.

"Come on, Yuuki. Go and decide on your treat. Today is a happy occasion. No frowns. You know Kaname would be just as happy to listen to you yammer on about your day..."

"Okay!" Yuuki perked up and headed for the wall of toys leaving Ichiru to his own devices. His own treat...

"Hello, Mrs. Hiou."

"Oh!"

A tall, gorgeous, blonde woman of about thirty-five turned too quickly on a box she was using to pack shelves and nearly toppled everything, including the tomato cans, onto the floor. Ichiru stepped forward quickly and caught her, pulling her much too close to his chest, while shooting out his left hand to prevent the column from mostly crashing to the floor. The few cans still drew attention from other shoppers and a few knowing glances...

"Ichiru!" Shizuka whispered loudly, while pulling in vain at Ichiru's arm, looking around her agitatedly. Her face was getting more flushed by the second and Ichiru watched it with much interest, as it stole up her neck and into the fine down at her nape. Ichiru leaned forward, quite forgetting himself, wanting to press his lips to those fine, soft hairs. Again...

"Meet me later. We'll be in town for the next few hours." Ichiru begged, his body already painfully prepared for the rendezvous...

"Is everything alright here, Shizuka?"

Mr. Hiou rounded the corner and Ichiru finally let her go, leaving her to drop immediately for the fallen cans, hiding her face. Ichiru turned to a side, pretending study an absorbing label on a can of peas.

"Yes, Chase. I was just clumsy..."

"Hello Mr. Hiou. I'm afraid it was my fault. I startled her..."

"No doubt. Maybe you should stay away from her then. You don't seem to realise your attentions are unwanted."

"Pardon me, Mr. Hiou. I can't help but admire such a lovely lady." Ichiru looked down at Shizuka, his tone becoming deeper hinting of untold things, "You are a lucky man." Ichiru watched Shizuka look up in fright at him and then turned to leave. He was done here.

Zero watched the proceedings and sighed when Ichiru left the store. So many other single women in this town and he was drawn to a married one. Ichiru had told him to leave it alone and he usually did, seeing as they only came to town once a month. But it broke his heart to see him like this, Zero having gotten over the anger of having realised Mrs. Hiou had preyed on his brother from a tender age.

"_She loves me!"_

"_She does not! She loves that you are easy. That you can give her a cheap thrill. What else would she want from a boy...!!"_

"_Fuck you. Fuck you!!"_

Zero hated to see that Ichiru still was bent on winning her for himself, even as everyone else could see her self-serving interests didn't lie in that direction. Zero came out of his reverie to notice that he was staring into a pair of "embarrassed" but watchful feminine eyes and looked away. Fat chance, lady...

"Yuuki, are you ready?! Let's go!"

"Coming!"

Zero barely paid attention as Yuuki plopped a slightly disturbing golden-haired, miniature, female likeness onto the counter beside Zero's order, only interested in paying quickly and leaving this place.

"**HEY**! We were here first!"

"Excuse me. This will only take a minute."

Zero knocked on the door to the doctor's office, quite unperturbed by the feminine menagerie outside. It was the usual thing, Doctor Aidou being a very eligible bachelor and quite handsome in the bargain. If they weren't here talking about some imagined ailment, they were bringing baskets with their cooking. Zero realised early that if you wanted to see the doctor, some rudeness was called for.

Moments later a fairly perturbed woman was foisted from the opened door while hastily adjusting her dress.

"...But doctor! I don't think you've fully examined my bust...!"

"Marie-Bella, I am willing to wager that nothing has developed between now and yesterday morning. Go home like a good girl and I'll see you in a few months..."

The other women twittered approvingly and Marie-Bella scowled at them before turning back to the blonde, blue-eyed doctor with a beguiling smile. "Maybe later in the week, I'll bring one of my famous meat pies for you! I know how you love my pies..."

"Mr. Kiriyuu!! Sorry ladies, I have to see this patient." Doctor Aidou yanked Zero into his office almost desperately, "It's a matter of life and death!"

The door closed on a chorus of appalled gasps.

Doctor Aidou leaned back on the door and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He opened them and smiled cheerily at Zero.

"Tell me you have a real, medical problem." The doctor almost pleaded, looking expectantly at Zero.

"No such luck." Zero answered dryly. "I came to give you the rest of your fee. Here, this should be the last of it."

"Are you sure? If you can't pay now..."

"I'm sure. We finally got paid so I am now paying my debts. I don't want the town's most popular doctor to think I'm not good for the money."

"Town's only doctor, Kiriyuu. Only... doctor..." Aidou trailed off as there was an insistent knock on his door. If those ladies weren't his bread and butter, what wouldn't he say to them...?

"What's the matter? I had expected something along the lines of Mr. Hiou's very expressive relief." Zero winked and Aidou finally smiled.

"Well, don't think I'm not grateful, Zero. I am glad you all are finally getting an easy time of it. Lord knows you needed it."

"Yes. It is much easier with money. Now we can take on help and I can sleep more than four hours a day. In fact... we have help now, but he is some kind of cripple..." Zero wondered how much to say, but he did trust the doctor.

"You mean he is missing a limb? That's fairly standard around here..."

"No. He has a disease. I wonder if you've heard of it. He's especially sensitive to light. He doesn't go out during the day..."

"Is he an albino?"

"No. He has dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Deathly pale and thin, but he's recovering from gunshot wounds..."

"Maybe you should bring him and let me check him out."

"He refused." In fact, Kaname hadn't even let him near his bandages since he'd first put them on.

"How old is he?"

"I don't know." It was the truth. Kaname looked like a teenager but spoke as if he may be a hundred years old.

"Oh. Well, I have heard of a rare disorder, caused by an enzyme deficiency, where the skin blisters in sunlight after prolonged exposure. Such children don't survive very long..."

"No. He has been out in the sun without incident."

"Then it could be a just a hyper sensitivity of his eyes to light that has developed into a phobia."

"Possibly. Do any of these carry with it abnormal strength?"

"No. Not that I know of. Is he particularly strong?"

"...No. Well, no more than usual." Zero hedged, not fooling the doctor one bit.

"You know," Doctor Aidou paused as if it was a weighty possibility, "he could be... a vampire."

Zero looked up in shock but relaxed when Aidou grinned. _Moron...!_

"Gotcha! Most likely he is just trying to get out of working. Just fire him. Hire someone else."

"...Yes. I could. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Everyone else is okay?"

"Yes, doctor. Thank you. I'll go now. Looks like you're very busy..."

"Take me with you. Smuggle me under your shirt. I'll pay."

Zero laughed and yanked open the door to a lacy, floral surge.

"Admit it. You brought this on yourself." Zero whispered, then turned, "Excuse me ladies. Coming through! If you dare hit me with that umbrella Miss. Sanchez..."

"**STAY** here. I'll be back in a moment."

"Are you going to kiss her?"

"Yuuki..."

"Hurry back, Zero. I'll be here sitting on the kid."

"No you will not...! Ichiru!! Ahhh!!"

Zero walked away, ignoring her screams, only annoyed that they had drawn the Wakabas to their windows. Zero's eyes roamed over the pairs of eyes to the pair he'd come to see. Sayori's. He waved and they disappeared inside. Zero also waved to her parents who returned a less enthusiastic greeting. He knew they'd probably prefer one of Mr. Fernley's sons to come knocking on their door. But they had him instead, the struggling rancher. But Zero had the determination to change that and Sayori's belief that he would. Now he actually had money he felt the beginnings of this dream and he wanted to share it with her.

"**THEY** are lovely. Thank you."

Sayori buried her nose in the daisies and then looked up shyly at Zero. They often went a long time without seeing each other, so the first few moments were always awkward. Then they'd start talking, like old friends.

"You're welcome. I also got you these."

Sayori took the small box and grinned broadly, knowing they were sweets. Her favourite.

"You shouldn't have. They are far too expensive!"

"I wanted to bring you something special, so you would remember me when all those other boys come calling."

"What other boys, you half-wit? Thank you."

"Also, I'm celebrating."

"What? Tell me!"

"We are that much closer to getting engaged. I finally got my money..."

"From that old bas... I mean Mr. Fernley?!"

"You curse like a pirate when I'm not around, don't you?"

"What do you expect from a farm girl?"

Zero grinned and reached to hold her hand, longing as he did for her touch. Ichiru would laugh at his having never gotten much further than a kiss, but he was a gentlemen. They knew it would be worth the wait. Zero pressed the small hand to his mouth lingeringly, watching the blush steal over the light golden tan of her cheeks.

"I can't wait, Zero. I am so happy for you..."

"For us. It is only a matter of time. You believe that, don't you?"

"Of course, Zero. My love..."

**IT WAS** around eight thirty when, finally, they turned towards home. It would have been too expensive to stay in town – Zero had said so – so they turned northward and drove home, mostly in silence as they were exhausted. They reached home just after dawn, Ichiru lifting Yuuki from the back of the wagon, wedged in between the purchases, and Zero stumbling as he led the horses away...

"Here. Let me help."

Zero spun to see Kaname at his back, taking the reins. He'd taken to wrapping his eyes in dark cloth during the brighter periods of the morning, always making Zero think he was an over-dressed bandit. He relaxed though, after he realised who it was.

"Thanks. I'm dead on my feet."

"Go to bed. I'll finish up here."

"I can't, I've got to..."

"I've already taken care of it and the cattle can wait until you've rested."

"They'll be starving... I have to..."

"Zero, I took care of it. Look," Kaname warned, his voice lowering, whispering conspiratorially. Zero, and only Zero, knew what would happen if he pushed him too far, "I'm _this_ close to..."

"Alright! Alright," Zero released the reins and turned to Kaname, slapping him on the back. He found he liked touching him now. He was soft and warm... "I'll go. I leave it all in your capable hands. I just need a few hours, then I'll take care of the rest."

"Fine. Good morning."

"Good morning, Kaname." Zero replied, and started unsteadily for the house.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	6. Chapter 6

Protector

_by lightpathetic_

**"MMMMMM**. Smells good..."

A hand quickly darted for the stack of already prepared berry-stuffed pancakes when Kaname wasn't looking and was soundly smacked for its effort. Ichiru looked up and towards the dark head that still seemed intent on its task at the stove. How does he do that...?

"Ouch! Kaname! My hand is still stinging...!"

"Not until everyone is assembled. You know that..."

"C'mon, Kaname. I'm starving. I won't tell if you don't."

Ichiru sidled up to Kaname and leaned in too close, enjoying the warmth and sweet musky scent that was uniquely Kaname's. In the weeks they'd all been living together, Kaname had been quickly adopted into the motherly/wifely role. There was always a hot meal, always a comforting hand, always a sympathetic ear. They had each come to relate to him in different ways. For instance, Ichiru found that their relationship had evolved into odd type of teasing. Ichiru was certainly sure that he liked the opposite sex. A lot. He'd never looked at a man that way before. But Kaname was different. He had an allure about him that drew Ichiru to him. It wasn't just his beauty or that wonderful scent. It was his aura of calm, confident sensuality, that effortless cat-like grace, those eyes that looked at you as if they could be pondering the weather or promising the most erotic adventure. Ichiru always shook his head, marvelling at the direction his mind would go where Kaname was concerned. Why did he behave this way? Ichiru thought, as he stealthily reached to encircled Kaname's warm, slender waist. Why did he think these things? Especially when Kaname did absolutely nothing to encourage him...

Ichiru found himself at the end of Kaname's fingertips. An outstretched arm led to eyes that warned of dire consequences if he came any nearer.

"Ichiru, one of these days, I am going to break that arm of yours and you'll realise I'm serious."

"What are you talking about? I was only coming to kiss you 'good morning', darling." Ichiru winked and reached up to slide his fingers into Kaname's. Kaname pulled them away and sighed, trying to remind himself he had been young and hyper-hormonal once...

"Ichiru!" Zero bellowed as he came into the room. "Leave Kaname alone! Can't you see you are being a nuisance?"

"I can't help myself. He's so beautiful when he's angry."

"I think Ichiru needs a girlfriend," Yuuki interjected in all seriousness, taking her place at the table while eyeing the pancakes longingly.

"Yes, he does," Kaname agreed, bringing the platter over so Yuuki could have first choice, much to the irritation of Ichiru. Kaname winked at him and ruffled Yuuki's hair before placing the others on the table. "Perhaps being out here, with just us for company, has made you a bit desperate."

"I have someone already, thank you," Ichiru grumbled, taking his seat with bad humour. "I was just teasing him, that's all. He does all the housework around here and looks like a girl. It's not a far leap..."

"To my being one?" Kaname asked with just a hint of danger to his tone. Ichiru stayed silent and rolled his eyes as if to suggest "If the shoe fits." Kaname swatted him on the back of his head, before planting the tureen of freshly churned butter beside him and Yuuki giggled on her mouthful of pancakes and berries. Zero took in all of this with a longsuffering glance.

"Okay children, that's enough. Let's eat. We have to head out soon."

The others settled down while Kaname distributed cups of coffee and then came to sit on Zero's left. Ichiru and Zero normally sat facing each other with Yuuki on Zero's right. Kaname was left with the last available option, not that it was a huge issue. It gave Zero and he a chance to chat about the farm: what needed to be done, what their plans were, any instructions. He had slipped in to their little unit so easily. Zero seemed to trust Kaname a little more each day and as the weeks went by, the subject of Kaname's origins, while still at the back of both their minds, seemed less important. Kaname wasn't a threat to them and genuinely seemed to care. He was beyond tender with Yuuki, helpful to Zero and tolerant of Ichiru's mischievousness. That was all that mattered. Really...

"Where are you all off to today?" Kaname asked, deftly plucking two rolls of pancakes off the platter with one stab of the fork.

"South, I think. I don't want to be near the hills with the rain on the way."

Kaname nodded, even as Zero's reasoning made no sense to him. He could smell the rain himself, so it wasn't that he'd wanted to know. He just liked to know where they were going in case it was necessary to look for them. The wind often cancelled out his sense of smell so he tried to compensate this way. Zero knew this and made it a point to tell him when asked. He didn't like to see Kaname worried.

"Who is this girl, Ichiru? Should I be jealous?" Kaname added dryly. He was not above using Ichiru's poor joke on occasion.

"No," Zero answered, as Ichiru tried to swallow on a huge mouthful. You'd think he hadn't eaten in months. "Not at all. She's married and treats him as recreation. But Ichiru is too much 'in love' to see that..."

"That's not true! She loves me!" Ichiru replied heatedly, not wanting Kaname to think he was some sort of patsy. "It's just that her husband is a brutal bastard. She's afraid for our lives...!"

"Old Mr. Hiou?" Zero interjected ruthlessly, "Are you afraid he'll bludgeon you both to death with his walking stick?"

"Shizuka says he knows a lot of important people..."

"He does? People that could kill you?" Kaname asked quietly, nonchalantly. Zero looked up from his plate at Kaname and frowned. He wasn't fooled. He knew that tone.

"Kaname, don't believe a word he says. Mrs. Hiou does not, and never will, intend to leave her husband. Ichiru's head is in the clouds. There are so many single, young girls around and he insists on making himself a fool over this old broad. But then, he's Ichiru. If there is trouble, he'll find it. Don't ruin it for him."

Ichiru scowled, his face red with fury. He stabbed the last piece of pancake on his plate, popping it in his mouth before pushing noisily away from the table and getting to his feet.

"You think you know everything, Zero! You don't know her like I do! You've never seen the way she shakes in fear at the mention of his name! Or cries...!"

"Crocodile tears, no doubt," Zero had a hard time picturing that warm-blooded glacier crying. "If you really want a heartless creature that sucks the life out of you, Shizuka Hiou wins, hands down."

"The hell with you! I told you stay out of it! As if Sayori is so pure herself. I've heard...!"

Zero's chair scraped back loudly and suddenly he was standing before Ichiru with dark menace, his fists clenched.

"Go ahead and finish, Ichiru. Go on."

Ichiru opened his mouth... then seemed to think better of it. He grabbed the last pancake and pushed past Zero before stomping towards the door. He yanked it open then slammed it behind him. Zero returned to the table, he and Yuuki continuing to eat as if nothing had happened, while Kaname stared at the door for a while in dismay.

"Don't worry about him, Kaname." Zero stood and picked up his plate, squeezing Kaname's shoulder as he passed, "I don't think Mrs. Hiou is going to let Ichiru get into any trouble where she is concerned. Everyone in town knows Ichiru wasn't the first and certainly won't be the last. I think he needs to come to terms with that but his pride won't let him."

"She sounds vile. I wonder what would happen if she were to... disappear?"

Zero placed his plate and cutlery in the tub, paused, and then looked back to where Kaname was contentedly savouring his meal. Zero approached him and checked to make sure Yuuki hadn't noticed the subtle threat. She didn't appear to be listening to the conversation. Heaven knows she was tired of hearing about Shizuka Hiou.

"Kaname, you aren't going to do anything to make her 'disappear', are you?" Zero whispered anxiously.

Kaname looked up from his plate and met Zero's eyes. His own seemed cold for a moment but then he smiled, causing them to sparkle in mischief.

"No, Zero. He'd probably switch his full attentions to me. Then I'd have to make him disappear too."

Zero was taken aback for a while but then shrugged and returned Kaname's dazzling grin. Kaname was teasing him, he was sure. The brunette knew Zero had his suspicions about him and always played to them. Sometimes Zero could gleefully strangle him...

"Kaname, I don't know sometimes whether to kiss you or shoot you."

Kaname stood and leaned in to Zero's ear, his chest just touching Zero's shoulder. Zero was first aware of Kaname's warmth and then the hot breath on his ear. Yet Zero shivered without knowing why...

"Shoot me," He whispered, his voice low, seductive, "You definitely wouldn't survive the kiss..."

"Yuuki!" Zero shouted, pushing away from Kaname, ignoring his chuckling at Zero's expense, "Stop playing with that pancake and let's go! Why must you always dawdle?"

"But..."

"Come on! Or you'll do the housework for the next week!"

Yuuki was at the door before Zero, the remaining piece of breakfast in her grip.

"That was great, Kaname! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my dear. I'll see you all this evening."

Kaname watched them from the window for a while, then turned to clean up and head upstairs. He found himself, without realising it, thinking about Ichiru's dilemma. About... Shizuka Hiou...

**"YUUKI!** Pay attention and stop playing with that calf! Your charges are drifting!"

Yuuki rose quickly from her enthusiastic caressing of the playful animal and mounted her horse quickly. She spurred the fleshy underbelly and tugged the reins in one smooth movement, leaning into the expected turn of her horse. She looked like a born horsewoman, even though the animal was many times her size, she easily coaxed it into a gallop and headed off the wayward bulge in their otherwise uniform progress south for grazing. Betty followed, barking sternly as she tried to help. Eventually, all was right again. Yuuki waved at Zero who saluted in answer. She'd learned fast, Zero marvelled. He didn't think there was much she couldn't do if she set her mind to it.

"Zero!"

Zero returned his attention to Yuuki and realised she was pointing to the southeast. He whipped his head around and squinted, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yuuki! Stay here! Ichiru!"

"Coming!"

Ichiru was already on his way over to Zero, having heard when Yuuki had yelled and had turned to look at the same time. They hardly had friendly visitors. Usually it was the sheriff checking on them or bandits. The odds were higher in the latter's favour. The twin boys removed their guns and cocked them with Zero spurring his horse into a fast gallop towards the group he saw in the distance, knowing Ichiru would be right on his heels.

**SHERIFF KAIN** raised his hands to halt the group's progress and pushed his hand into his pocket to remove the white handkerchief. He held it in his left hand and made a long sweeping motion over his head once then back again to overhead then down. He waited a while to see if the boys had seen it and then tried it again. He was gratified to see the clouds of dust in the distance ease and then the answering signal from Zero. Good. His head won't be blown off today. He gestured for the group to continue and they leisurely trotted on until they were within a hundred yards of the twin boys. Then Sheriff Kain again raised his hand to stop his group, but proceeded on to talk to the boys, the boys who had already noticed the presence of one of the town's most wealthy citizens.

"I knew it, Zero! He's gonna claim we stole that money!" Ichiru whispered agitatedly.

"Shut up, Ichiru. We didn't steal it!" Not exactly. Sure, Kaname had frightened the hell out of them and had threatened Mr. Fernley but the man had handed it all over and paid them what was fair. Zero still seethed when he thought of all the money Fernley'd had in that safe while Zero had been struggling to make ends meet. Fernley had gotten what he deserved. Still, Kaname and he had discussed the possibility of repercussions and had been most vigilant to that end. Zero had only just begun to relax...

"Hello boys. Staying out of trouble?" Sheriff Kain asked when he was within comfortable speaking distance. He reined his horse to a halt beside Zero and touched his hat in greeting.

Zero just scowled while Ichiru smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sheriff! Staying out of trouble until our parents get back. We got a letter just the other day, didn't we, Zero?"

Zero said nothing. He didn't like the sheriff. He'd done nothing when he'd complained about Mr. Fernley's owing them money and precious little to help when Mr. Fernley had tried to make them wards of the state. If Mayor Cross, a good friend of their father, hadn't intervened, it was anyone's guess where they would be now. The mayor had insisted they were under his "protection" until their parents returned. Of course, it was getting increasingly obvious to everyone that was not going to happen...

"Alright, I'll get to the point," Sheriff Kain decided, noticing the less than friendly welcome. "It seems that two of Mr. Fernley's sons have gone missing. He claims he sent them here on a friendly visit to see if you would be interested in any of the breeding animals he had for sale. But, they haven't been seen since. He says he wants to have a look around your property, perhaps have a chat with the new hand you have working for you. Dr. Aidou says you're being taken for a ride by someone who... doesn't like sunlight?"

Zero's eyes popped open at the mention of his conversation with Dr. Aidou. He thought everything he said to him was private! Ichiru too was a little taken aback by how much the sheriff knew but kept his smile. He was the slightly more diplomatic of the twin.

"We haven't seen anyone out this way in weeks," Ichiru began, "Not even rustlers. In fact, you nearly killed us when we saw you coming."

"Is that right, Zero? You haven't seen the boys?"

"No. Not even a hint of Stan's bad breath. You'd be wasting your time and mine."

"Well, he insists. You don't mind, do you? You don't have anything... to hide?"

Sheriff Kain paused mostly for effect as he intended to proceed whether or not he had permission. Zero looked from him to Mr. Fernley who seemed to have returned to a more flattering colour since the last time they saw each other.

"Alright. I'll come with you. Ichiru, stay with Yuuki."

"Zero..."

"It'll be alright. Mr. Fernley just needs to be sure." Zero tugged the reins and started off towards the house at a gallop, leaving the others to follow in his wake.

**ZERO** stopped his horse by the steps and made to dismount quickly, but Sheriff Kain stopped him.

"Wait for me. Don't want you hiding any bloody knives."

Kain dismounted and waited for the others. Zero tried to stay calm but his eyes involuntarily darted to the house, towards the windows to Ichiru's room. There was nothing really unusual about someone sleeping during the day. It was the how that may be strange. Zero had taken a peep during one of those times he'd come to collect lunch and had become privy to the odd way Kaname rolled into the heavy woollen blanket, tightly, as if afraid someone would remove the thick drapes from the windows. He'd been oddly touched by this. Kaname, huddled into a small roll like that. It seemed like such an insignificant thing to him: the presence of sunlight. That Kaname would be so afraid, so vulnerable to it, made him seem much less threatening. More in need of protection. Zero had even gotten into the practice of checking the drapes before he left, sometimes pulling the blanket tighter where it had come loose. Kaname never mentioned his knowing about this and Zero never mentioned he did it, but it had made Zero mindful of that small threat to Kaname, of their being there, this close to noon and how odd it would look to them.

"Alright, let's go." The men bounded up the steps with Zero trying to catch up.

"Wait! I want to ask you to be careful. In one of the bedrooms..."

Zero came to a halt as he saw a man standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables as a pot simmered on the stove. Kaname dropped the knife as if startled by the intrusion, raising a hand... as if to touch the air. Kaname was wearing his blindfold and looked tentative as he walked forward. Zero also noticed the absence of the drapes on the windows. How did he...?

"Who's there? Zero? Ichiru?"

"Who's this?" Sheriff Kain asked.

"That's..."

"Who wants to know?" Kaname asked, turning his head as if trying to listen for sounds. If it wasn't so serious, Zero would have given this situation a good chuckle.

"Who is this, Zero?" Sheriff Kain insisted.

"He's a hand I hired. He's blind." Right now...

"Where's the one that can't come out in sunlight?"

"I fired him. Weeks ago. I saw this one half dead on the road near the farm. Turns out he can cook."

"I don't like the sound of these people, Zero. Are you alright?" Kaname asked calmly, making Zero anything but.

"Yes! Yes," Zero took the urgency out of his tone with some effort. "They're here to search for Mr. Fernley's sons. It seems they've gone missing."

"Really?"

Kaname had just uttered this one word but it set Zero's hair on end. Kaname didn't seem surprised by this. More than that, it seemed like he was humouring the sheriff. Of course, Sheriff Kain hadn't noticed. He'd already dismissed Kaname as an insignificant cripple, making a mental note to have a talk with Zero about his hiring practices before he left. Really? A blind man...?

"Enough of this. Let's make this quick. I want to be home by dinnertime!" Sheriff Kain ordered. The men spread out, looking over the house, the grounds, all the while Zero and Kaname stood there in the kitchen. Well, Zero stood there and watched while Kaname resumed cooking, even allowing himself a small whistled tune during the process. Zero looked at him nervously, wondering if he did know something. He'd taken over the night watches fully, allowing them to get their rest. If anything had happened, it was conceivable that only Kaname would know. Yet, it couldn't be that he could have overwhelmed those two brutes easily, that was if they'd been travelling alone, which was unlikely. Zero would have heard shots, would have noticed blood, would have seen injuries on Kaname. Nothing like that happened. He couldn't have...

"Well, if Mr. Fernley's boys are here, they must be present in spirit only. No trace at all," Sheriff Kain opined, dabbing his face with the same white handkerchief.

"Like I'd said. Maybe they're on a week's pass in one of those brothels in the next town," Zero offered, well aware of the Fernley brothers' excesses.

"We've checked that already. It's like they have disappeared..."

"I know they are here! I know you had something to do with this!"

Mr. Fernley stormed in and grabbed Zero by his lapels, forcing him back into the wall. Zero's hands rose to the large, older man's wrists but he was too shocked to do anything else. Mr. Fernley's eyes... they were beyond grief.

"Tell me what you did to my sons! I knew they were coming here! I knew! They wouldn't have gone elsewhere without telling me!"

"Mr. Fernley! I..."

"Perhaps they ran into some trouble on the way. That happens often enough around here."

Everyone turned their attention to the tall, willowy blind man carefully ladling soup into three sealable jars for travelling. He hadn't even shouted, but the way... he'd said it...

"You... What did you say your name was?" Sheriff Kain asked, approaching the youth.

"I didn't."

"Stop that! I'm sorry, K... Kenneth isn't from around here..."

"I can tell. What accent is that? Where are you from?" Sheriff Kain asked again, his officious manner kicking in. Zero began to notice Kaname was giving off that disturbing vibe again. He tried to divert their attention.

"Listen to me! You've found nothing here, so please leave. I have to get back to my herd. I'm sorry, Mr. Fernley, I wish I could be of more help, but I'm sure they'll turn up."

Mr. Fernley wasn't paying attention anymore. He was staring at Kaname with disturbing recognition.

"You..."

"Yes?" Kaname raised his head from his careful ladling and waited as if... daring him to say it. Zero's mouth dropped open. Was the man mad? The place was swarming with deputies and heavily armed men and he was going to challenge Mr. Fernley? Did he want to be dragged off in irons? He'd seen men die for much less at the hands of the "law". Sheriff Kain had a wealthy man to impress, and if Zero wasn't well known and under the mayor's protection, he'd be in jail by now. Couldn't the idiot see he was in danger? Couldn't he lose his arrogance for once? Or maybe, it wasn't Kaname that had to have fear. Maybe it was them...?

Zero pulled away from the distracted Mr. Fernley and marched over to Kaname. He drew back his fist and punched. Hard. Kaname staggered back, the sense of menace deepening in the room. But Zero grabbed his shirt and punched him again.

"Don't you disrespect my guests in my house! Show the proper manners or I'll fire you, I swear to God! How dare you upset such an important man?! I could just kick your ass in!"

Zero pushed Kaname to the floor and Kaname stayed there, looking up at Zero. Zero trembled from the effort, but eventually turned towards the others in the room.

"I'm sorry about that. He's not all there in the head, but it was the Christian thing to hire him, with him being so helpless. I am deeply sorry for what you are going through, Mr. Fernley, but we haven't seen your sons. Nothing you do to me will change that."

Mr. Fernley removed his eyes from the pathetic looking creature on the floor and stomped out the way he'd come. Sheriff Kain, too, turned away from him.

"We'll be going now, Zero. Take care."

Sheriff Kain donned his hat and left, the other deputies following him. He wouldn't bother having the talk with Zero anymore. Seems he already knew how to handle the help...

Zero trembled as he stood there, watching the group ride off. He couldn't make himself look at Kaname, couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. He listened as Kaname got to his feet but for a long time there were no other sounds.

"I'm sorry. They... you..." Zero whispered, clenching and unclenching his fists miserably. Were they in danger? He hadn't been sure. But he could feel it. Kaname's contempt for Mr. Fernley, his disdain for what was happening, who was doing it. When Mr. Fernley had pinned him to the wall, only he had seen the way Kaname had _looked_ at him...

"The soup's finished. I'll just get some bread for you."

"Kaname..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I did that to you. But I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing, Zero. If it's any consolation to you, I let you hit me."

"You... what?"

"I could have easily avoided your punch if I'd wanted to, but I didn't. I decided to trust that you had your reasons..."

"Do you know where they are, Kaname?"

"Who?"

"Fernley's boys. Do you?"

"...No."

"Kaname. Do you know what happened to them?"

Kaname returned from the larder and began to slice bread as if he hadn't heard the question. Zero went up to him and placed a hand on his, stilling it.

"Kaname..."

"Yes, Zero. I do. I do know what happened to them and I suspect you do too, or you wouldn't have behaved the way you did just now."

Zero staggered back, his hand flying to his mouth. He felt ill. Zero meandered over to a chair and sat, dropping his head to the table. Oh God, Fernley was just standing in his kitchen! He'd just looked the man in the eye and...!

"What sort of creature are you? How could you be so calm...?"

"I feel no remorse for what I did. They had come in the night, carrying oil in cans. If I hadn't been watching this house, it would no longer be here. They were going to raze it to the ground and all of you with it. Under such circumstances, I think I was most merciful only killing them."

Zero stood and walked away to the window, he looked out over his ranch suddenly preoccupied with where this person had put the bodies. Wondering if he was walking over them each day...

"Zero..."

Zero jumped, as Kaname was suddenly beside him. He knocked over a lamp but Kaname caught it in time, replacing it. Zero stood there, trying not to tremble. He'd shot men before, even killed one. He had lost many nights' sleep because of it. Sure they had attacked them, but there was something about taking a man life that made you obsessive about the right to your own. What did it mean? What hell awaited? What consequences stretched before him? He would feel some remorse, some pain. But Kaname spoke of killing as if it was second nature. It chilled Zero to the bone. What was he dealing with here? What sort of creature behaved this way? What... had happened to those men?! Zero turned away. His panic was shutting him down.

"Oh, my god..."

"Zero, I swear to you. They would have killed all of you if I hadn't acted. You would have done the same thing in my shoes. The same thing." Kaname followed, reaching out to Zero, his voice was low, beseeching. His knitted brow and his hesitant manner showed his distress, but not about anything as petty or trivial as the subject matter of Zero's anguish. His was more about Zero's being in anguish, more about his being the cause of it. He needed Zero to understand, to not push him away.

"How... how did you...?" Zero swallowed as he tried to ask. It was, he thought, the cause of most of his distress. He was certain Kaname hadn't used a gun.

Kaname hesitated and Zero flinched away. He was beginning to see...

"Zero. Does it matter how? Would it be better if I had used a gun? If I had shot them, would you feel better about my touching you? Would you be less... afraid of me?"

"What did you do with them? Where are they?"

"I buried them far from here. No one will ever find them."

"How many?" Zero was growing calmer with the answer to each question. It was sinking in a bit. The fact that Kaname had helped them again. But, he hadn't said how...

"Five men. Five horses. I knew we couldn't keep the horses..."

Zero closed his eyes again. Five men. He was sheltering the killer of five men. Maybe more. Maybe much more...

"You're dangerous, aren't you?" Zero asked, finally looking into Kaname's face. He searched the length and breadth of it as if for the first time, trying to find a hint, trying to see if anyone else would have spotted this at first glance at this gorgeous face. Had he been a fool? Would his family die because of his stupidity? This creature could easily kill them and no one would know. No one would find a single trace. Like... his parents...

Kaname whipped off his "blindfold" and groaned in pain, covering his eyes with his hands. Zero responded automatically, snatching the cloth from the ground and unknotting it quickly. What was he doing?!

"Kaname! What...?"

Zero ground to a halt as Kaname grabbed his arms and held him still. He opened his eyes and forced himself to meet Zero's, even in the sun-brightened room, where Zero backed the window. Kaname trembled in pain and Zero tried to fight him, trying to replace the cloth.

"Kaname, stop it! You don't have to...!"

"I never meant to scare you. I wanted to tell you about that night but I was afraid you would hate me. I want to tell you everything. I want to show you everything. But, I don't think you are ready and I don't think I could handle your rejection. You are so repulsed already by what you only suspect..."

"Kaname, please! You are trembling!"

"I want you to look at me, Zero. I am not dangerous to any of you. I swear it. But, I won't tolerate anyone who tries to harm any of you. I will protect you all with all the power at my disposal and I will have no regrets about it. I promise I won't try to hide it in the future. I promise I will consult you. Just, please, don't shut me out..."

"Alright! I understand! Now hold still!"

Zero wrenched himself away and replaced the cloth around Kaname's eyes, then pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. He didn't have to do that! Dammit, did Kaname think he wanted to see his pain? He'd tried so hard to protect him from it!

Kaname was startled by the embrace but gave into it, eventually returning it. He slipped his face into the warm comforting heat of Zero's neck, instinctively tracking the strong pulse that beat there. The scent of Zero's skin filled his nostrils and the tempting proximity called to every fibre of his being...

Zero jerked as he felt a warm tongue on his neck. He frowned, not quite believing what he felt. Was Kaname... licking him? Kaname trembled and groaned deeply. Then the pressure became more... insistent.

"Hey! What the...?" Zero struggled and...

Zero slammed into the wall behind him, Kaname's arms like bands of steel as they held his torso. Not that it mattered as Zero felt his mind numb sweetly, as if he had drunk some damned fine champagne.

"Kana-me..." Zero slurred, his head lolling along the wall, his mind barely able to function. "Kaname, you're... drugging me again, you bas..."

Zero fell to the ground as Kaname pulled away and turned, walking quickly to the stairs. The door slammed behind him and Zero shook his head to clear it. He got to his feet and looked in puzzlement at the door, wondering if Kaname was alright.

"Kaname? Are you...?"

"I'm going to shleep now. Don't... fhollow me. I'll shee you all this evening."

"Kaname, I..."

"Clean your neck and go, Zero. Pleasse..."

Zero frowned in puzzlement. Clean...? He raised his hands to his neck and rubbed his fingers along it. There was a small cut. And blood... Zero's eyes opened wide. _Oh God..._

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry in advance. I've spent too little time on this. I will fix it later._

Acceptance

_by lightpathetic_

"KANAME!"

"Wait! Yuuki!"

Zero automatically reached out to stop her but he wasn't fast enough. She bolted towards the steps and up them as the dark-haired youth came outside to greet them. Zero's heart surged in anxiety as Kaname quickly scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek, as he usually did, much to Yuuki's delight. Zero had forgotten how he used to be a bit worried he _wouldn't _see him come out to greet them as usual. That he would have moved on. But now, things have changed. Now he wished he'd said something to them, to make them more wary. But, what would he say? _"Be careful! He's a …"_

"Hey, my love!" Ichiru called, waving a hand that caught a coolly irritated glance. Ichiru grinned and winked, he thought, sexily. "What's for dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes, fried chicken and…," Kaname paused for dramatic affect and looked at Yuuki, "apple pie…"

Yuuki screamed, making any more words difficult. She threw her hands around Kaname and kissed his cheek then hugged him.

"My favourite! When did you get apples…?!" Yuuki asked excitedly, burying her face into Kaname's neck, her own small, delicate one becoming vulnerable…

"Stop that! Get down, Yuuki!! Must you always behave like a God-damned kid?!"

Yuuki lifted her head, startled, as were the rest of them, by Zero's outburst. They all turned towards him, Yuuki's lower lip beginning to tremble at the furious, harsh tone she'd heard in his voice. She pushed against Kaname, urging him to let her regain her feet, then she stood there uncertainly, looking at Zero, wondering what she had done wrong. He never shouted at her like that. Never. Ichiru stood there too, open mouthed. He then frowned, trying to think what could have gotten into his twin brother. Come to think about it, he'd been unusually quiet all afternoon, ever since the incident with the sheriff, though he'd said nothing much more than they'd searched the house and left.

"Zero…"

"You both go inside and eat." Kaname finally said, descending the steps quickly, "Zero and I will follow in a few minutes."

Yuuki and Ichiru didn't move immediately. They were watching Zero. He had a stricken expression on his face, as if he was as surprised as anyone by his outburst. He realized he was terrified. Even if he had reasoned it out in his mind. Even if he'd concluded that they were in no more danger than they'd been in yesterday and that if Kaname had wanted to hurt them, he would have. If he had wanted to bite him, he would have. Zero had been rendered helpless, his muscles and will turning to jelly as Kaname had touched him. There was nothing he could have done to defend himself. If Kaname wished it, they could all have come back to their deaths. But he hadn't wished it, it seemed. He'd cooked dinner instead… Zero raised a hand to his face and rubbed it, feeling as if he was in an alternate universe. It felt surreal. And he didn't like it. This position he was in. He was at Kaname's mercy. At the mercy of… a…

"Zero."

Zero flinched as he felt a warm hand on his arm, pulling his own hand away from his face. Zero hesitantly opened his eyes and looked into a pair of seemingly bottomless dark ones, filled with concern. It was funny; there was nothing sinister about them or the face that they were set in. But, in a way, that was even scarier.

"Zero, let's go somewhere and talk." Kaname whispered, his eyes indicating the two worried children on the steps. They were that close a family. They knew something wasn't right and they weren't about to leave until Zero indicated he was okay. Ichiru, though, looked around him suspiciously, trying to see if anything was awry, fingering his holster in readiness. His attention was on anything else but the actual cause of Zero's distress. "Please. Let them know you are okay. You are scaring them."

Zero eyebrows rose in incredulity. He almost forgot his fear as he glared at Kaname. Had Kaname lost his mind? _He_ was scaring them? _He?! _Of all the nerve…!

"Who are you all staring at?! Go on inside!" Zero walked up the steps, physically pushing at Ichiru and Yuuki. "I've had a hard day and I guess I am still mad about what happened with the sheriff and Mr. Fernley." Zero bent and picked Yuuki up into his arms and kissed her damp cheek where her tears were drying, "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I shouldn't have yelled like that…"

"Sum bitch."

"Yuuki! What did I tell you about that…?!" Zero began.

Zero stopped as Yuuki threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Zero's mouth clamped shut, trying his hardest not to dissolve into tears himself. He was the worst fool for taking his anxiety out on her when she didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, Button?" Zero asked gently, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Yuuki was quiet for a while, then lifted her head.

"May I have your piece of pie?" Yuuki raised her huge watery eyes to her big brother and Zero frowned in irritation, knowing he was being played.

"…Yes." Zero muttered reluctantly and was instantly rewarded with a huge, watery smile and an enthusiastic nod, "You're heartless, you know that?"

"She has learned from the best." Ichiru explained, beaming like a proud father. "Come on, Yuuki. Let's go wash up."

Zero gave Yuuki to Ichiru who scooped her up onto his shoulders to her delighted squeals. Zero watched for a while as they crossed the living room and went upstairs to their rooms, before turning to face the quiet figure behind him. Zero looked at him for a long while as if, again, trying to see how it could be that Kaname was really a monster. As if he couldn't believe what his mind was telling him.

"My neck earlier… was it an accident?" Zero asked, his expression the one of a man who desperately wanted to cling to his beliefs, begging Kaname to confirm them so he could remain in blissful ignorance. Kaname looked away and sighed.

"No. It wasn't."

Zero's hands came to his face and he began to shake. There was no way! No way!

"They're myths! A story! A figment of an over-active imagination! You would have to be mad! You would have to… AAHHH!!"

**ZERO** flung himself away from Kaname as soon he was released and immediately tripped over a crack in the slightly uneven floor of the barn. But Kaname was there, holding him, steadying him. Zero smacked his hands away and walked further into the darkness, knowing the layout of the barn like his own mind.

"You just picked me up. Like a sack of sugar…"

"You were becoming hysterical. I had to do something."

"So you just picked me up and ran to the barn." Zero muttered bitterly, his arms folding over his chest. "No one here is a match for you. No wonder you are always so irritatingly confident."

"Zero, stop being childish. You know you have nothing to fear from me. None of you do."

"That's easy for you to say. Didn't you only just stop yourself from taking a chunk out of my neck? That's what you did to the others, wasn't it? You drank their blood and disposed of them like empty cans? Like garbage? It's funny. I think I remember the day too. We had remarked on how different you'd suddenly looked that morning. You were _stunning_. Your cheeks were rosy, your hair glossier, curlier. You'd even looked taller, stronger. That was when Ichiru had started teasing you. We'd actually thought you were finally recovering. We were so happy. You must have been laughing at us…"

"Zero…"

"Leave. I want you to leave."

It was Kaname's turn to stumble. He staggered backwards, suddenly deflating. He'd thought he had prepared himself for this reaction, but it still hurt. The rejection. Humans. They all were the…

"You're all the same. All of you. You get scared and close-minded first and never try to understand. Never try to accept…"

"What, huh?! What should I accept, Kaname?! That you eat people?! That you find me appetizing?! You were this close to making me an afternoon snack, weren't you? That's why you ran away and hid! You had to fight with yourself to stop from hurting me! Why wouldn't I accept something as mindblowingly crazy as that?!" Zero growled sarcastically, gray eyes flashing in anger at the other suffering man.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Zero. I swear that I had no intention of doing anything like that to you. But it was a reaction. My body's reaction to how close you were, your scent and…"

"For God's sake!" Zero turned away and paced, his fingers grabbing his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Leave! I want you gone! You can't imagine how freaked out I am about this! Yuuki hugs you. Ichiru toys with you. If you can't control yourself, you are a danger to them! I would never forgive myself if…!"

"NO! I would never do that! You have to believe me!" Suddenly Kaname was in front of Zero looking him in the eye, pleading with him to understand, "I don't know why I gave in to temptation today, Zero. I have been far worse off and I have known worst pain from my hunger. When you found me and helped me, it was the lowest point of my life. I hadn't had blood for weeks and I was near insane from the thirst. Everything in my body was screaming for blood and the three of you were walking around so… close…"

Kaname zoned out, his mind remembering those horrible days of agony, that were only just manageable by drinking that revolting cow's blood. His chest had constricted painfully each time they came near. If Zero knew the fantasies he'd had of bathing in their blood as he'd lain there on the couch, hardly daring to move…

"Dear God. I knew it. I knew I should have left you at the side of the road…"

"Zero, I never wanted to scare you. I wanted to protect you all from this. But, I am what I am, Zero. I may be a frightening creature to you, but I am only flesh and blood. I am prone to temptation. When you hugged me, I hadn't had a chance to get my guard up. I hadn't had a chance to prepare myself against you. I was raw and uncertain. You were pushing me away and I craved a connection to you. Something to reassure myself that you were mine. I gave in to a natural urge to force that connection. It wasn't hunger that determined my action. It was my need for you. I wanted... _needed_ you to flow into me... Essentially, I messed up."

Zero drew his hands through his hair again and stayed silent for a while. He could feel himself weakening even as he pleaded with himself to do the right thing. _"Send him away! No matter how tame a lion is, it is still a lion! You couldn't possibly trust him!" _Zero tried to get his heart to harden. He couldn't only think of himself or Kaname, he had his family to consider. Their safety. Zero thought of the dog his father had put down because it had bitten Zero. He had cried and pleaded, insisting it was his fault, but his father had just seen the blood and reacted.

"_I wouldn't be doing my job if I let anything put you in harm's way. If he bites once he'll bite again, and it may be worse the next time. I'll never forgive myself if that happens..."_

"You want me to understand that your trying to bite me was a mistake. Okay, I understand. I understand that you didn't really intend to drain me dry and toss me in a hole with Fernley's boys. But you have to understand that I am terrified of the day that you do intend to do so. I have nothing I can use to stop you. Nothing that can guard against it. I _can't_ accept this position! I can only trust that you would never harm us and I find relying on this to be madness…!"

"Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me besides what happened today? I have lived here almost two months. Ask yourself, have I done anything else to make you afraid for your family?"

"Besides killing five men?"

"Zero, they were going to kill you! You can't hold that against…!"

"Alright! No, you haven't. But…"

"No. No 'buts'. Face it. In these two months you have gotten to know me, Zero. Me. I am not a dangerous animal and I have no interest in threatening children. I haven't changed in the last twenty-four hours. I haven't grown another head. I am still the one who reads to Yuuki and helps her with her lessons. I am still the butt of Ichiru's bad jokes and I am still the man you allow to stay for room and board, and on whom you rely to help protect you and your family. My being… a…"

"Vampire? Are you saying your being a vampire shouldn't matter?!"

"I'm not saying that. I am saying we could work with it together. I am willing to cater to your level of comfort and I am willing to tell you what you need to know to achieve that. I have nothing to hide anymore and believe it or not, it is almost a relief. Give this a chance. Give me a chance. Please."

Zero walked over to a flight of wooden steps and sat, leaning forward, his face in his hands. He was weakening again. Kaname. He wasn't just a dog. It wasn't so simple. Or at least Zero's heart wouldn't make it so simple. Kaname had done nothing but help them. Nothing but protect them. Why should he repay him by freaking out like this? Besides, could they really picture their lives without him now? Zero hadn't felt so carefree and happy in many years and the others felt the same way. Now Zero was rejecting him at the first sign of trouble, simply because he was scared of what he didn't know. He was acting like those others Kaname had told him about. No wonder Kaname hadn't trusted him with the truth. Zero rubbed the small cut on his neck almost absently. It didn't even hurt anymore. It was more like a large graze. Zero shook his head, beginning to think clearly. It had to have been a mistake. Kaname had been upset earlier, _had been afraid that Zero would reject him_. When you think about it, Kaname's actions didn't fit the bill of a dangerous, bloodthirsty creature. He behaved like he was one of them and would do anything to stay.

"I doubt we could return to Yuuki's cooking, anyway. You've spoiled us, you know." Zero raised his head and tentatively grinned at the stunned brunette, who eventually dared to smile himself.

"That was the idea. The way to a man's heart…" Kaname began, grinning as well. He looked relieved. Zero's heart lurched. He swore he'd never do that to him again.

"I don't know why I freaked out like that. I've been gored by bulls and bitten by animals much worse. I guess it is to do with how little I know about your... condition."

"What do you want to know?" Kaname asked immediately, wanting to put Zero at ease. Or, at least try to. Zero thought for a while. He eventually ventured a hesitant query.

"Is it contagious?"

Kaname laughed. It was at more than the harmless question. He felt Zero's child-like curiosity and it soothed him. Zero's fear was receding and being replaced by awe.

"Yes, it could be. But only if I bite you."

Zero jerked up and tensed, his hand flying to his neck. Oh, no…!

"No! That wasn't a bite! I had cut you with the end of one of my fangs, just to draw blood. My bite is usually fatal. Chances are, you wouldn't sitting here now if I had bitten you."

"Because you kill…?"

"My bite is venomous. Very few people are immune to the venom. Those people would then go on to be a type of vampire called ex-human."

"I see. So you can make vampires."

"Yes. I could if I wanted to. But they don't survive long. They go crazy and die after a few years."

Zero inhaled and exhaled slowly, fighting back another wave of panic. He wasn't sure how to take this information, especially since he'd been pinned to a wall and nipped earlier.

"However, that is because I come from the oldest line of vampires: the pure-bloods. There are others like me, but very few. Then there are other weaker vampires that are hybrids with humans."

"Do you mean… there are more vampires?!"

Zero looked as if they could be surrounding the ranch right now. Kaname walked to the wooden steps and sat, turning to meet Zero's eyes.

"Yes. We live amongst you. Quietly. We keep our existence a secret, but venturing out on occasion to…"

"Eat."

"To feed. Yes. Will you stop with that frantic searching? Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

"Why? Are you well known?"

"Well, it's more because we're territorial."

Kaname watched as the implications of this slowly sank into Zero's mind.

"Oh. No wonder you act as if you own the place."

"You all are merely under my protection. I'm not trying to take over…"

"Have you killed many people?"

It was Kaname's turn to become tense.

"I don't know. I don't count…"

"More than twenty?"

"Zero…"

"More than a hundred?"

"I use what I need to survive, Zero!" Kaname snapped, "You do the same!"

Zero backed off as Kaname looked more and more uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to push him like that. He was just curious. He couldn't imagine Kaname like that; fangs extended, attacking. But then, he remembered the way he was at Mr. Fernley and in the kitchen earlier. It was as if he had two sides to him.

Zero raised a hand to Kaname's face, rubbing his knuckles gently along Kaname's jaw. Kaname closed his eyes and leaned into the contact, drinking it up greedily. This small gesture made Kaname inexplicably happy. He liked when they touched him. He liked when Zero touched him. He didn't feel quite so alone.

Zero trailed his knuckles to the corner of Kaname's mouth. His thumb curled inward, delicately lifting Kaname's lip… Kaname pulled away and got to his feet, his eyes flashing in anger.

"What the hell…?!"

"May I see them? Your fangs?"

"No! I am not on display…!"

"Please? I'll always wonder…"

"And you should! That's when you are safest! You should be praying that you never see them! Not…"

Zero was on his feet, reaching for him.

"How often do you need blood? Do you need it now?"

Kaname halted his irritated rant to look Zero in his eyes. What a change from earlier! Was he… offering?

"No…"

"You wanted me to understand. You told me about your needs. You think I could just ignore them?"

Kaname watched as Zero lifted his left hand, the one that wasn't holding his arm, and pulled at the healing cut on his neck. Kaname was mesmerized as a drop, then two of blood appeared. Zero winced.

"Damn! It hurt a lot less when you did it…"

Zero yelped as his arm was suddenly twisted, as he was backed up to a rock hard wall of flesh, the warmth radiating into his skin as hot breath caressed his exposed neck. Zero's heart thudded noisily in his chest as his breath caught at the sudden movement, then he exhaled, beginning a series of agitated pants. Kaname moved so fast. It was frightening!

"How do you do that?" Zero asked, his eyelids drooping, his body's adrenaline rush being negated by a sweet lethargy that began to steal over him. He fought it, pulling away and falling uselessly back, "And this…"

"It comes from my intentions. I want you to relax, so you do…"

Zero tensed as a warm, wet roughness lapped at his reopened wound. Zero gritted his teeth at the weird feeling this caused. His nerves began to thrill in a quite disturbing way. Which worsened when a mouth closed over the wound and began to draw…

Zero moaned, his body becoming alive with the oddest sensation. He found himself, instead of pulling away, pressing into Kaname's body. His head dropped to Kaname's shoulder as he exposed his neck. What was happening? He'd give anything to have this continue. To have Kaname bite...

"Please. I… can't…" Zero moaned, begging for what he didn't understand.

Zero fell forward as he was released, dropping to his knees. For a while, only the sounds of his breath filled the musty, manure sweet air of the barn. Zero shook his head once, twice, trying to regain control of himself. What had been that feeling? He rolled to sit, looking up at the brunette who was still standing over him, who was looking at him with a curiously enigmatic expression. Zero began to flush in embarrassment. Was he the only one that had been affected?

"Perhaps… you trust too easily, Zero. Even I don't underestimate that… side of me."

"I just wanted to help. Didn't you say there was nothing to fear?"

"I could have been wrong. Maybe I am wrong…" Kaname looked away, his face showing the sheer force of will it had taken to release Zero. Zero's blood-scent seemed to taint his every breath. His chest constricted from the monumental effort it took to keep his distance. If he didn't like Zero, if he didn't want to hurt them, what wouldn't he be doing now? Kaname whimpered at his mind's vivid pictures of Zero's blood laid bare on the stone floor as it pumped from a useless vein… If he had any sense, if he listened to only logic, he would leave now because right now he was more dangerous than anything he wanted to protect them from…

"Kaname? Did you take enough? Are you alright? Kaname?"

Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It'll be cow's blood again tonight, unless he was lucky to get another rustler. Living out in the middle of a huge ranch had its drawbacks where hunting was concerned. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. These kids were worth it.

"Yes. I'm fine, Zero. Come. I'll help you up."

Kaname leaned forward and proffered a hand which was accepted with a relieved smile. Zero was practically planted onto his feet and he slapped Kaname on the back, showing that all was well.

"Good! And I hardly felt a thing. I don't think I mind giving you blood when you need it…" Zero babbled, his recent bout of nerves spilling into excited chatter. Like a boy after an injection by a doctor who realizes is wasn't as bad as he'd feared. He didn't notice how tense Kaname was.

"Zero..."

"Yes?" Zero stopped and looked at the other man expectantly.

"… Never mind." Kaname replied, evidently changing his mind about what he was about to say, "Let's go inside and have dinner."

"Hopefully there is some left. Ichiru and Yuuki can eat anyone out of house and home."

Kaname laughed and returned the slap on the back as he turned towards the house, their familiar manner falling easily into place. Zero began to talk about Yuuki's riding today and Kaname made suitable noises of approval that were definitely sincere, proud as he was of all her achievements. They were welcomed into the house with enthusiasm, followed soon by the loud scolding by Zero of Ichiru's inconsiderate nature – he had indeed only left a drum-stick and a dab of mashed potato. This was mostly met with some amusement by most and placatory noises by Kaname who promised to make him something quick in compensation. Still, anyone could see the affection this family had for each other, including for their newest member. His being the ultimate human predator coming second to his being, most certainly, one of their own…

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for your patience waiting for the yaoi – ce44 - and the short chapters. I want to do this story well and I have taken a new, very demanding job. So baby steps! Thanks to all my reviewers – you know who you are - and YenGirl for her "typo" spotting – she had graciously called them typos, thus giving me the benefit of the doubt. XP _

Temptation

_by lightpathetic_

_**HE LOOKS SO **__normal. It drives me crazy..._

Zero was in the doorway of Yuuki's room watching Kaname tell a story to Ichiru and Yuuki, complete with silly and disturbingly accurate voices. The two of them watched him, wide-eyed and totally riveted as gorgeous, nomadic princesses were swept away by handsome, roguish warriors, amidst war and other turmoil necessary for a good yarn. Even Zero was following the story, though he was trying hard to not appear so. He had what they didn't: knowledge of what Kaname really was. He refused to fall under his spell. Zero knew Kaname was an enticing package simply because of his design. It made sense. Zero bet Kaname's looks alone drew people to him. All he had to do was open his mouth and grace whomever with that rich, satiny voice and he'd have anyone following him anywhere. Even... to their deaths...

"AAHH!! No!"

Zero jerked back to attention at Yuuki's squeal, but realised Kaname was taking them through a gory battle sequence that even Ichiru looked ready to bolt from. The heroine was nursing a bloody wound to the leg, but was still swinging her sword. Meanwhile, the warrior had disembowelled the offending attacker and four others in one stroke. Zero winced even as Yuuki, despite her scream, had her face propped on her hands, her cute cheeks bunching as her large, brown eyes ate it all up gleefully. They were all a blood-thirsty lot...

"Alright!" Zero finally objected, thinking the bedtime story was having the opposite effect. On him. "That's enough. Yuuki, you have to get up in the morning. This can continue tomorrow..."

A pillow was launched at Zero's head as Ichiru gestured to Kaname to carry on; pretending no-one had spoken. Kaname though, looked back at the reddening Zero and smiled politely.

"I'll carry on tomorrow. It is getting late..."

"Come on, Kaname! What happens? Do they save the village?!" Yuuki yelled as she leapt on Kaname and began to tug at his hair, quite carried away with the forceful approach the heroine had exhibited. Kaname curled into a ball and feebly fended her off, pretending to be overwhelmed by her fearless skill and strength.

"I'm sorry, my little princess, but I don't want to get into more trouble with your brother..." Kaname, though, barely suppressed his laughter as Yuuki tried to tickle him into submission. Zero quelled his discomfort at her forwardness. They were all so natural with each other. So familiar. Yuuki had already, it seemed, adopted Kaname as an honorary older brother she could try to bully or charm at will. Sometimes he wished he didn't know what he knew. Maybe he would be included in their fun as well.

Ichiru hissed in annoyance and stood up. He marched up to Zero and looked him in the eye, his finger punching Zero once in the chest.

"They were getting to the leader of the murderous horde, Zero. Why are you such a tight-ass?"

"Grow up, Ichiru. It's just a story." Zero replied, slapping the finger away from his chest. "Some of us have to stay grounded in reality."

"All the same, I'm tying you up in the barn tomorrow."

"You and what legion of soldiers...?"

"That's enough, kids." Kaname interjected, plucking a squirming, giggling Yuuki off of him. He got to his feet, his manner becoming serious, Yuuki tucked effortlessly under one arm. "Zero's right. It is late and I have to get to my duties. I'll finish the story tomorrow, I promise. Good night, Yuuki."

Kaname dropped her onto her bed and covered her in one movement. He then pushed Ichiru out the door from his threatening stance in front of his twin, and pointed insistently at Ichiru's bedroom door. Ichiru, seeming to think better of contesting Kaname when he was in this mood, slapped him on the bum instead and turned, calling his wishes for a good night over his shoulder. He wasn't very angry at the abrupt end to the story. He'd just been utterly engrossed. He could listen to Kaname talk all night. But, they were right: it was getting late. Kaname turned to Zero as Ichiru closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Your turn. Good night."

Zero forced himself to not obey Kaname's firm mandate. He came out of Yuuki's room and pulled the door in a little, then walked to the head of the stairs, signalling Kaname to follow. Kaname quirked an eyebrow but complied, wondering what was up.

"What is it?" Kaname began, as he followed Zero outside to the porch. Zero said nothing, only walking to a bag in the corner near the railing and picking it up. He opened it and threw the gun on the floor near Kaname's feet. Alarm bells began to sound in Kaname's head.

"Do you know whose gun this is?"

Kaname ignored the loaded question. He knew they both knew it wasn't any of theirs.

"Where did you find it?" Kaname asked, his easy manner gone.

"Out near the north-west gate. I don't know if vampires know anything about guns, so I'll tell you. This is a very, very nice revolver. The owner had quite a bit of money to spend on other things as well as excellent operation..."

"He was just a bandit..." Kaname began irritably, his arrogance close to the surface. He didn't much like being taken to task by a kid about his eating habits.

"Are you sure, Kaname? Do you question these people before they become dinner?"

"What the hell is your point?!" Kaname growled, tossing his hand impatiently.

"We agreed, Kaname!" Zero shouted, only just reining himself in. He didn't what the others to walk in on them, "You were supposed to consult me or at least let me know what the hell is going on around my ranch...!"

"Are you seriously suggesting I come to you before I dispatch a threat? I am not a child, Zero. I don't have to answer..."

Kaname broke off as Zero headed inside. He crossed the living room purposefully and began to open the door to the stairs. A hand suddenly appeared and closed it. Zero waited, knowing Kaname was going to cooperate now. He had threatened him with the one thing he knew Kaname was terrified of: rejection. By them all.

"He was just a bandit, Zero." Kaname managed softly through gritted teeth. "I swear. He probably stole the gun."

"As if you can be sure. How many people have you killed here? Answer me!"

Kaname walked back outside, his mind churning furiously. He hated this position. How did Zero obtain so much power over him? He was... _itching_ to rectify that...

"Not many. Probably about six."

"Since you came here?"

"...Since our talk a couple weeks ago."

Zero walked over to his chair and sat down. He leaned forward and took deep breaths. No wonder it had been so quiet in the last few months.

"You know, if people keep going missing out here, those men will come back? This time the sheriff will not be as charming as he was the last time. He will just arrest us and hand Yuuki over to the state. Are you completely oblivious as to how little the innocence of a man is taken into consideration by a mob of frightened, angry people?"

"Zero, what are you are asking me to do? That I let them go? That I take them to the edge of the ranch and set them free with a stern talking to? They'll just come back. With their friends. You know this. What upsets you is how I kill them. If I'd shot them for trespassing, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"At least I'd have something to show the sheriff! That's how we handle things out here! Not by..."

"Zero, I have to feed. If I don't, things would get a lot more upsetting for you, believe me."

"But I have offered you my blood! Are you saying that's not enough?"

Kaname tried not to make another impatient gesture, but failed considerably. Zero... didn't know...

"I don't want your blood, Zero. Stop offering." Kaname snapped, folding his offending arms.

Zero looked away from Kaname, feeling inordinately crushed. He didn't like...?

"Is there something wrong with... my blood?" Zero asked, his voice lowering tellingly.

Kaname eyebrows rose, his anger cooling as he heard Zero's doubt. One would think it would be great to be unpalatable to a vampire, but Zero didn't quite see it that way. You just can't please some people. Kaname came to stand in front of Zero, leaning on the railing facing him. He pursed his lips and seemed to debate his next words, then came to a decision.

"There's nothing wrong with your blood."

"Then why won't you drink it? Is it me? Is it because you don't like me?"

Kaname almost gasped in astonishment but caught himself in time. Zero was looking away into the distance as best he could at this time of night, so he didn't see Kaname's expression. He was worried about his liking him? Hell, if Kaname didn't like him, they also wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Zero..." Kaname sighed and looked away from Zero's morose form, the difficulty in finding his words evident on his face. Why did Zero make him say these things? "Zero, it is not because I don't like you that I don't drink from you. It is because I do."

Zero scoffed and stood, seeming to want to walk away from his discomfort. He realised he was always the unpopular enforcer. He had to think about practicalities when the others were more interested in being carefree. He had to be strict and mostly grounded. Otherwise, things wouldn't run smoothly. He knew Kaname resented his checking up on him and often became testy when questioned about his choices or his movements. But Zero had to look after their interests. When Kaname was done playing guardian, they would be left to fend for themselves with the consequences of everyone's actions to face, including his. Zero was always mindful of this. Even as he wished he could relax and leave his cares behind sometimes, just so Kaname would smile at him as he did with the others. But it wasn't to be...

"I'm going to check on everything before I turn in..." Zero stated, already reforming his shell of heavy responsibility. Things like "whether he was liked or not" didn't matter inside this shell he erected for himself.

"Zero. Wait."

"Later, I'm exhaus..."

"Remember when... when you'd asked if I was dangerous?" Kaname asked in a rush, before he could think better of it.

Well, that caught Zero's attention. He stopped at the foot of the steps and turned to look up at Kaname. His eyes darted towards the bag with the gun he'd left on the porch.

"Kaname..."

"I am."

Zero's eyes squinted comically as if he was wondering if Kaname had laid out in the sun too long. Kaname descended the steps, moving smoothly, gracefully, as if stalking prey but this was his natural habit. The kids never got tired of watching him move. But Zero couldn't help but back up a little.

"Tell me something I don't know, Kana..."

"I like... to kill." Kaname eyes flitted to the earth, the stars, the barn, everywhere but Zero. He was damned uncomfortable. It was not that he was ashamed of his admission. He was a born and bred predator with few regrets. Yet, the irony was, he was terribly afraid of a certain teenager's reaction.

Zero, though, was hearing the words but it seemed untrue considering Kaname's obvious distress. He stopped squinting and relaxed, thinking Kaname was somehow still trying to make him feel better about not liking his blood. He reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

"It's alright, Kaname. I don't much like carrots. I guess it's the same..."

Zero gave a slight whimper as Kaname grabbed his wrist and squeezed. The pain shot through him, taking his breath away, but Kaname didn't let up. He pulled Zero to him and finally met... his eyes.

Zero actually tried to leave his hand behind as he struggled to pull away. Kaname's eyes glowed red like... like... Zero whimpered as his fear overtook him. The atmosphere around them seemed to crackle from an ominous foreboding that made Zero shake all by itself. But those eyes bore into his soul and yanked everything he'd ever feared to the surface. Zero's eyes began to fill with tears of terror...

"You don't like this, do you, Zero? This... sside of me?" Kaname asked menacingly, seeming to revel in the other's fear. He squeezed Zero's wrist again, enjoying the larger boy's cry as he shrank in pain. Kaname didn't let up, wanting Zero to understand fully. "This is what my viewing you as a food source is really like, Zero. Is this what you want? Me enjoying your pain? Your fear... _exciting_ me? This all being sweet foreplay to when I finally break you and devour you alive. I love the sound of breaking bones, Zero. The texture of tearing flesh, the taste of your blood, all while you scream..."

"NOO!!! Kaname!!! Stop this!! Stop!!" Zero screamed, and tried to cover his face... suddenly finding that he could. With both hands. Zero, on being set free, sank to his knees and began to sob. He couldn't stop himself. His body took over and he dissolved, both at the hurt of Kaname's betrayal and relief that Kaname had released him. Zero couldn't believe he had done that to him! The son of a bitch! Zero was going to shoot him! He wouldn't rest until his god-damn brains were all over his yard!

Zero rolled to his knees and sort of scrambled, sort of crawled up the steps. He had to force his mind and body to work in tandem, he was so messed up. Zero gave up though, when he was within reaching distance of the sack with the revolver. He fell forward, but pushed his fingertips desperately towards the bag, his distraught salvation...

Zero was suddenly rolled onto his back.

"No! Get off me, you son-of-a-bitch!! Ichi..!!!" Zero yelled but a hand clamped over his mouth and frantic eyes peered into his own.

"You forced me to do that! I had to show you or you'd think I didn't want you! When nothing was farther from the truth! You have to help me, Zero. I am doing my best to exercise restraint but you keep trying to tempt me! It is not safe for you! You offer a little blood but I'll always want more. And it is so hard to not take it, especially since you are so much weaker. I can't risk it! I want you all to be always safe. Even from me!"

Zero who had been struggling and making desperate noises from behind the clamped hand, had fallen silent by the end of Kaname's plea. He was looking up at Kaname's beautiful, fear stricken face, getting that odd surreal feeling again. Weren't his eyes just glowing? Wasn't he breaking his wrist gleefully a few minutes ago? What the hell was he on?

Kaname dropped his head to Zero's chest and began to nuzzle it urgently. He wanted that connection with him again but frustrated himself by not allowing himself even a sip. He'd gone too far, he knew. Even a small show had nearly ended disastrously, but he'd had to explain and he had to make Zero see. See why he couldn't trust even himself.

Kaname moaned as he felt fingers thread into his hair, rubbing the nape soothingly. He buried his hands under Zero and squeezed him into him, wishing he could be closer. He was so relieved. He was sure Zero would never touch him again...

"I'm sorry." Kaname mumbled, his face pressed to the valley of Zero's throat and shoulder, his lips caressing the "V" of Zero's button down shirt. Kaname waited a while, closing his eyes as Zero's fingers continued to massage his nape. He loved this. He was in danger of never letting Zero go...

Zero's chest eventually heaved in a long sigh breaking the silence between them. Kaname tugged himself away from the dulcet lethargy he was indulging in and struggled to lift his head to peer at Zero's face. He removed one hand from holding Zero and wiped at his tears as if he could just as easily erase the pain. He wanted to turn back time. He wanted to do this night over again.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Zero." Kaname whispered gently, his lips moving over Zero's jaw to brush lightly at the corner of his lips. Zero started a little at this, finally removing his eyes from his study of the porch ceiling. He pulled his head to one side and looked into Kaname's sad eyes, scrutinizing his worried, youthful face. There was no trace of the homicidal creature that had terrified him earlier. Only Kaname, looking at Zero as if the silver-haired teen was about to break. Zero glanced away and down at their bodies. He noted how closely Kaname was pressed to him, covering his body like a warm blanket. But the first thing that struck Zero wasn't his discomfort at being this intimately clasped to a man, but how right it felt. Even the light caress. Like Kaname belonged in his arms... Which was damned insane!

"Let me up! Kaname, I can't stay down here forever!"

Zero gave Kaname a firm, _manly_ push and got to his knees. Kaname was knocked to his side but quickly recovered, he too getting to his knees to face Zero. He watched him closely, not like an adversary but like a man who was awaiting the fall of the guillotine. Zero hadn't yet said anything about what had happened. It was killing him...

"I'm going to bed. I expect you will check the animals. Make sure all is well."

"Yes, of course." Kaname answered quickly. He again fell silent and watched as Zero hesitated there, on his knees, opposite him. He seemed to want to say something else but was deciding against it. Kaname opened his mouth to speak...

"Kaname, I won't lie to you. I have a very bad feeling about this. I think... I think if my parents were here they would have at least tried to run you off their land by now. I feel as if I've sold our souls to the devil for some hot meals and few hundred dollars..."

"No! Zero! I'll be more careful. I'll stop...!"

"...But I can't bring myself to say those words. Not anymore. Not even after tonight. I can't seem to make myself abandon you."

"Zero..."

"But you have got to be more careful. And you have got to call me sometimes. They can't all disappear. You must know that. We have to live in this area. We have to deal with these people. If word gets around..."

"I understand. I wasn't thinking along those lines."

"I know. But, unfortunately, we can't all live on blood."

Kaname couldn't believe his luck when Zero's lips broke into a teasing smile. He got to his feet and made for the doorway. He turned back at the last second, though he didn't meet Kaname's eyes.

"I'm sorry, too, Kaname. For my stupidity. I won't... tempt you again."

"**THREE SHOTS **of whiskey. Straight up."

The bartender moved his eyes slowly over the new guests to his establishment and then turned to get the drinks.

"Three cents."

The man whistled low but grimaced into a knowing smile.

"Bit steep for whiskey. Nothing left but the family treasure?"

"Three cents." The bartender insisted, obviously not backing down on his opportunity to fleece the newcomers, especially ones he wouldn't care to see again. They all looked like trouble. Heavily armed, if with strange weaponry – was that a bow? Solid, muscles covered by dark, dusty clothing. They'd travelled far and hard. The bartender vaguely wondered what their urgent business was but not enough to ask. He didn't want them to get a single hint that they were at all welcome.

The man, after some debate, raised himself off the side of the bar he was leaning on and reached into his pocket, removing three shiny coins. He dropped them on the bar and winked his good eye sarcastically at the bartender.

"For that price you could at least smile while you screw me."

"Go fu..."

"Yeah, yeah."

The man turned away and walked back to his friends at a nearby table. Placing the drinks on the table, he pivoted the chair and sat propped on the backrest, making sure his friends had a good view behind him. Dinky little town, he thought, but he wouldn't be here long. From the rumours he'd heard he was sure he was close. Very close...

"Any luck?" He asked, raising his glass to his lips.

"Not much. People around here aren't the encouraging type. Even the local doctor had trouble remembering who his patients were."

The man closed his eye for a moment and then reopened it. They had to get this done and go home. They'd been on his trail for months...

"Nothing to it. We just keep looking. You know as well as I do..."

"Sure, Yagari. But he could be anywhere. We'll be here for years searching this area..."

"Hello folks! You all new in town?"

The three men looked up; hardly trusting their luck considering the only civil gesture they'd had since they'd arrived, was a baby waving a flag at them...

"Can't you guess...?" The tall blond began but the one they'd called Yagari spoke up.

"Yes, we are. And we're dying for directions. Can you help...?"

"Sure!"

The large, greying man dragged a chair over to the table and sat, calling a waitress over with just a crook of his finger. Neat trick since they couldn't get her attention at all since they'd arrived.

"Another round for these gentlemen, Flo. And get me some gin. Don't water it down."

The waitress left and the man returned his attention to the men.

"We were wondering about the homesteads around here..."

"Gentlemen, let's cut to the meat of the matter, shall we? I know you have been asking around town about unusual happenings. Disappearances."

Yagari met his companions' eager glances, but suggested they didn't get their hopes up with a shift of his eye.

"Not in so many words..."

"Are you all marshals?"

Yagari laughed.

"I didn't think so. Good."

The older man, who seemed quite privileged except for his slightly unkempt appearance and sallow face with dark circles under his eyes, waited as the waitress placed their drinks and left, then continued with the same self assuredness he'd exhibited thus far.

"I think you are hunting that demon at the Kiriyuu ranch and I'm here to help you get him."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	9. Chapter 9

_A quiet chapter but more action in the next one. Thanks Yen for your help with the last posting. I am so grateful for her help, I just wanted to tell the readership that the error free legibility wasn't entirely my fault. You deserve my vociferous thanks. Thanks to all my reviewers as well. I am falling behind in thanking you all. I could kick myself.  
_

Kaname Kuran

_by lightpathetic_

"**YOU THINK** that old man is for real?"

Yagari chewed his cigar for a while as he rode, allowing his body to move with the undulating rhythm of the horse. When it seemed like the portly brunette's question would go unanswered, Yagari turned to him.

"I think that it is more than a possibility..." he began.

"Kaname Kuran?!! Jesus Christ! Living with those kids?! That son of a bitch...!" the brunette exploded.

"We'll have to face the possibility that they've been turned. Or worse..." the blonde man spoke up, until now merely staring pensively into the night. Mr. Fernley had painted a wild tale. No wonder no one else had believed him. They wouldn't have either, except for the obvious signs of vampire activity and the man's accurate description of _him... _

"Fernley says they were out with their cattle during the day the last time he saw them. It could be that they are just food sources."

"How disgusting can he get?! Using _children_...!"

"Take it easy, Claremont." Yagari interrupted, holding up his palm. "Fernley did say they looked in excellent health. Maybe they don't even know. He could be just feeding on the poor unfortunate souls that happen to trespass and leaving the children for now. Of course, knowing what we know, it is only a matter of time before he turns to them."

"It's true. No one in-the-know is going near the place."

"Which means we have to act soon. Come on, we'll make camp and decide on a plan of action. We have to be extra careful with this bastard. He is a pureblood..."

"Yagari, you worry too much." Claremont continued, his impatient snort ignored by the other two men who were well aware of how much of a hot-head he was. He made up for it by being an excellent marksman and spell-caster though. "I say we go now. A vampire is a vampire. I haven't met one that can fight a seal and survive a silver stake to the heart."

"That's because purebloods are rare." The blonde spoke up, though he still carried himself with a heavy air. He seemed troubled. "It is rumoured that there is only a handful in the world. Of course, no one can tell for sure because they are so powerful and well protected. But, I have heard others speak of them, usually with awe. It is said no one is a match for a pureblood. They are faster, stronger, more intelligent..." And it was rumoured that Kaname Kuran was one of the most powerful. And ruthless...

"Makes you wonder why they are so rare then." Claremont quipped, pretending to stifle a yawn. "Seymour, you are falling for those urban legends again..."

"My parents died hunting a pureblood, Claremont." Seymour spat, his fist tightening on the reins. The subject still gnawed at him. "And they were ten times the hunter I am. When they found them there wasn't enough to put in a single casket. I think you ought to get a clue before you get us all killed."

Claremont seemed finally at a loss for words. He knew of Seymour's parents. They were legend in hunter circles, but he hadn't known how they'd died.

"Listen, you two," Yagari eventually added, after a length of uneasy silence, "All we need is an effective plan. Besides, no matter how powerful they are..."

"...Sunlight is the greatest equaliser."

"Exactly." Yagari agreed, his teeth showing in what could only be a smile, "Around noon he'll be almost comatose. It'll be a shame to take the fee."

"But we will, Yagari. I've been on this horse so long, my ass is saddle shaped. I can't even remember what my wife looks like. They had better cover us in gold."

"Yes..." Seymour agreed, although he barely hid his doubts. Yagari had never said who had hired them, being most vague when questioned. Of course, all the money he'd given them up front when he'd pitched the idea had quieted his unease somewhat. Still, it bothered him. It was weird how troubled Yagari looked when they spoke about quitting and going home. As if it wasn't an option for him. They soon realised it wasn't...

"We have to get him first, gentlemen. Let's make camp and then we'll leave at dawn."

"**YUUKI!!** Will you stop squirming?! You have to wash your hair...!"

"You are getting soap in my ears, Zero! It tickles...!"

"Stop being a baby. Mom would kill me if you got lice."

At this Yuuki tried to be still as her scalp was thoroughly rubbed. She didn't know what lice were but given Ichiru had just told a story about miniature soul sucking bugs, she was of the opinion that she should get rid of them, just to be sure. Besides, she didn't want to upset her mother. Even if she was in heaven. But... she wasn't still for long...

"Ouch! Zero, you're going to pull out all my hair!" Yuuki yelled, punching the expanse of golden, ripped stomach at eye level. Zero frowned and turned her around to face the carefree, floating Ichiru who didn't seem to be doing much bathing at their weekly bath. Zero sighed but said nothing. If he wanted to ignore his hygiene it was his affair. He wasn't a kid anymore, though he often behaved like one.

"Stop it! Look, Kaname is laughing at what a baby you're being..."

"He is not!" Yuuki insisted. Still, she wrenched herself away and stole a peek towards the bank to where Kaname sat watching them. He smiled and winked at Yuuki as if he'd heard everything they'd said and Yuuki ducked back behind Zero again, embarrassed. She didn't want Kaname to think she was being a cry-baby. She liked when he deemed her old enough to help him with the baking. She didn't want to lose status. She gritted her teeth and tried again to tolerate the torture that Zero put her through, sighing in relief when the third rinse was finally reached. Really, she didn't think she was _that_ dirty...

"Why doesn't he come in, Zero? We came at night during the full moon so we could bathe together." Yuuki whispered, again stealing a peek at the brunette sitting, chin on his knees, watching them play in the water.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he doesn't like water." Zero said without thinking. He was the only one that knew Kaname was a vampire, and though he was trying to keep it that way – he didn't see how their knowing would do any good – sometimes this knowledge governed how he spoke of and dealt with Kaname unconsciously. Like he was a strange animal. Now Zero wondered if vampires were like cats...

"That's ridiculous! How can anyone be afraid of water?!" Yuuki had an adorably quizzical expression on her face that brought Zero back from his whimsy.

"You're right of course, Yuuki!" Zero said quickly. "Maybe he can't swim."

"Oh! Well, it's too shallow at this point. He'd have to try really hard to drown! I'll go tell him..."

"Yuuki! Wait! I don't think...!"

Zero reached for her but she was a little faster. She pushed off into an elegant, freestyle stroke and soon ended up on the bank. Ichiru righted himself and waded towards where Zero watched the two dark heads confer, Yuuki bending a little to Kaname's face, her hands already grabbing one lithe arm. Zero wondered if he should intervene.

"You always look on edge when you see them together. You know, I don't think Kaname will eat her."

Zero jumped and spun on Ichiru, searching his face. But there was nothing except quiet amusement. However, Zero's reaction wasn't missed. By either boy. Ichiru became serious.

"Zero... What the hell's wrong with you? Are you worried about Kan...?"

"No! No." Zero forced himself to relax. He really was trying to behave normally. He thought he was doing a damned good job too considering he knew that one of their number – on whom Yuuki was currently trying to use her feet to push them towards the water, using her body for leverage - liked to torture and eat people. "It's just that she's a girl. I think she should be learning to be more ladylike. Like Sayori..."

Ichiru hissed in annoyance, pushing back into the water. Zero frowned and gave Ichiru his full attention. Yuuki now had Kaname in a head-lock. Zero figured if Kaname hadn't eaten her by now, he probably wasn't going to. Besides, Ichiru's tone...

"What do you mean by that?"

"What?" Ichiru asked, feigning his innocence exaggeratedly. Which drove Zero crazy.

"You know what! What did you mean by that?"

"You always find something to worry about. Things are going great for us. We are all happy. But not you. Noooo. You need to find something to frown about or you don't feel self-righteous enough."

"That's not true! Just because I have to think about our problems, doesn't make me any less grateful for what we have..."

"So what are you saying?! I don't?! Believe me, I do. I just don't wear them on my sleeve twenty-four/seven. Yuuki is fine as she is! Any man would be glad to have her without all those silly airs Sayori puts on..."

"Silly...!"

"Yes. Pretending she's all genteel and proper when you're around just so you can be charmed into marrying her. And that's what you are thinking about really, isn't it. Marrying her?"

"She's not pretending, Ichiru. And yes, I am thinking of asking her. Yuuki could use a feminine influence around here. Hell, so could we..."

"I don't need her, Zero. Neither does Yuuki. No one needs to wear dresses and put ribbons in their hair and pretend they can't open their own door..."

"Ichiru..."

"If you want to marry her, go ahead. Don't use us as an excuse. But you are moving out of the house. And we're keeping Kaname."

"Why are you so against this? You think Kaname is going to be here forever? He's just passing through! I don't know what you have against Sayori but I am sure if you got to know her..."

"Sweetheart!" Ichiru suddenly yelled, wading away from Zero with alacrity, obviously not countenancing this last suggestion, "Come on in, my love! I think it's high time I saw you naked!"

It was Zero's turn to hiss in annoyance as Ichiru again frustrated his discussion about marrying Sayori. Ichiru just didn't like her. It could be jealousy but Zero thought it was maybe because he liked the status quo. Just the three of them. But that couldn't last forever. They were all growing up and, quite simply, Zero wanted her with him. He was afraid he'd lose her if he waited any longer. Sayori seemed impatient on his last visit to her house two weeks ago. Her parents were putting pressure on her to give up on Zero and marry a much better prospect. Maybe the one remaining Master Fernley. But more than that was their love for each other. Sayori wanted to be with him and of course Zero wanted the same thing. There was just the small matter of the resident vampire...

"AAAHHHH!!"

Zero whipped towards Yuuki's scream, but...

"Zero!! Christ!!" Ichiru yelled and began to run into the water.

Zero saw it too although he couldn't understand what he was seeing. The flash of white disappeared into the distance. Into the deeper water. Zero dove off as Ichiru was already about to pass him. They both realised, if in different fashions, that Yuuki was out there. Somehow...

"Can you see her?!" Ichiru asked in a panic, above the sound of splashing.

Zero didn't bother to answer. He didn't have the right one. He stroked hard towards where he'd seen the flash, not allowing himself to think about anything else but finding her. The current became stronger as they left the shade of the small bay of rocks they normally bathed at, but it only made their concern for Yuuki grow, rather for themselves. They hoped she was trying to swim towards the shore and not letting herself be carried with it. Ichiru stopped swimming and looked around him frantically. The moon lit everything around them but the water was inky. She could be anywhere.

"I can't see her, Zero! I can't...!"

"How did this happen!" Zero demanded, still trying to process this.

"I don't know. We had Kaname pinned. I was pulling at his clothes. The next thing I knew...!"

"You mean Kaname did this?!" But then, Zero's small voice of reason began to seep through. _Who else would? _"That son of a bitch!"

"Yuuki! YUUUKIIII!!" Ichiru began to scream.

"You go towards the shore. I'll go the other way. We taught her what to do..."

"Why doesn't she answer? Zero..." Ichiru was becoming distraught. He couldn't see anything.

"Do it...!"

Zero looked up towards the shore and saw Kaname just standing there. Zero clenched his fists imagining the vampire's neck between them, but turned to swim in the other direction. The bastard could at least help! But Zero had more pressing issues.

"YUUUKIII!! Answer me! Yuuki!!"

"Yuuukii!" Ichiru called, getting farther away from Zero. The younger twin struck out towards the shore where Kaname was standing, looking around frantically. Had she been pulled down...?

Zero fought the current as best he could as he headed towards the other shore. So far, his fitness and adrenaline were keeping him in good stead, so he didn't think about how far he was from either shore or how quickly he was being swept away. All he could think about really, was Yuuki...

"Yuuki...!"

Zero quite forgot himself as he saw the glint of white rise to the surface and then, above it...

"What the hell...?!"

Zero's precarious position was gone from his mind as Yuuki rose out of the water in front of him and headed through the air towards... towards the dark figure standing on the shore. Yuuki was... flying!

"Oh God. I'm dead. I've drowned out here..." Zero moaned.

"Zero!! Zero!! Shit!!"

Zero took his eyes from where Kaname was holding his arms out to catch Yuuki, to where Ichiru too was lifting from the water. Then...

"Oh, Mother of God! No! I'm not ready!!" Zero cried, trying to grasp at the water as if he could hold onto the earth that way. He began to cry as he rose, but calmed considerably as he too zipped along towards the shore. He opened his eyes to see Ichiru already landing next to Kaname and a coughing Yuuki who was watching Zero's approach with something akin to confusion. _He shouldn't be flying, should he?..._

"Zero!"

Yuuki pushed away from Kaname and ran to Zero, jumping into his arms and hugging him almost as tightly as he was holding her, his relief to hear each dry cough from her little, precious lungs almost making him sob. Soon they felt Ichiru fussing around them as he too, tried to see if Yuuki was indeed okay, all of them more interested in making sure their loved ones were whole. The small matter of having flown was pushed to second on the agenda. Until...

"Zero!" Yuuki suddenly yelped as if suddenly remembering something. "Did you see me?! I was flying!"

"Yes, I did. I saw..."

"It was great! It was like in my dreams but I was cold!"

"Alright, Yuuki. Don't overtire yourself..."

"It had to be Kaname!! He caught me! I flew right to him!"

"We all did." Ichiru added, taking an apprehensive peep over his shoulder towards where they could tell Kaname was still standing. Zero eventually raised his eyes to the uncomfortable brunette, his own burning with almost murderous rage, which Kaname caught a glimpse off. He lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, truly, desperately unhappy by the look of things, "It was an accident..."

"An accident?! _An accident?!"_

Zero gave Yuuki to Ichiru and launched himself at the youth's morose form. A left punch connected and then a right followed by a knee to the stomach.

"Zero!! Wait!! Zero!! Stop it!!"

Yuuki was yelling and squirming, even as Ichiru stood watching with deceptive calm. It was his turn next...

"Wait! Stop it! You are hurting him!"

"He almost got you killed, Yuuki! Whatever that was..."

"But I'm okay! He saved us! He didn't mean it! He didn't mean it!!"

Zero, who was kicking a prone Kaname in the stomach, stopped as Yuuki's words seeped into his head. He was exhausted, anyway. He sank down onto the bank and sat, breathing hard, watching Kaname's still form. This man was a giant contradiction and it was driving him crazy. Here he lay, a bloodthirsty vampire, that is more than gentle with the three of them, who "threw" Yuuki almost to her death, then saves them all in spectacular fashion. Now he wasjust lying there, letting Zero beat the crap out of him. Dammit, he wished this was simple! He wished he had his father here with him. Yuuki suddenly ran to the boy lying motionless on the ground.

"Get away from him, Yuuki!" Zero warned, trying to get to his feet again.

"He saved us somehow! I know! And you are just beating him...!"

"Yuuki, he was the one that...!!"

"It's my fault! I was hitting him!! Maybe he just reacted...!"

"By flinging you into the river?!"

"It was an accident! If Kaname wanted to hurt me, he could have! Why do I always have to point this out?!"

"What's going on here, Zero? How is he able to do this?" Ichiru asked finally, not quite as accepting of Kaname's impossible abilities.

Zero opened his mouth, wondering if he still owed Kaname anything, when Kaname finally moved, turning to look Zero pleadingly in the eye. _Please! Don't!!_

"I..."

"He's an angel! I told you! That would explain the strength and the good luck we are having! And the flying!! He's our very own angel! From God!" Yuuki's eyes became like round saucers, her enthusiasm almost heartbreaking to watch. Zero was going to be the one to tell her she was so wrong...

"That's ridiculous, Yuuki. There are no such things..." Ichiru began.

"It's true! Tell them, Kaname. Tell them!" Yuuki begged, rocking Kaname roughly, obviously not learning from earlier.

"Yuuki! Get her, Ichiru!" Zero ordered, still a little out it. Ichiru stepped forward and yanked her away, none too gently. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't afraid of Kaname but this flying thing... How did he do that? Could he be...?

"He's not an angel, Yuuki." Zero began, deciding he'd come clean after all. "He's a..."

"I just have a... gift, that's all." Kaname interjected quickly, moving to sit up. He looked Zero in the eye again, beseechingly, and then at the other two children, "I can move things with my mind. A few other people can do it to some extent, but my power is one of the strongest. I was trying to hide it, so you all wouldn't think I am a freak, and normally I can control it very well. However, when you both were undressing me, I reacted... badly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Yuuki's eyes were wide from astonishment, matching the stymied look on Ichiru's face. Move things with his mind? That _was_ freaky...

"Amazing!" Yuuki screamed, tugging to be free again. Ichiru looked at Zero as if asking if this man could be for real. Zero felt his own quagmire getting more sticky and insistent as the deception grew. He didn't like this one bit. Yuuki could have drowned. Kaname was only proving himself much more dangerous than he'd originally thought. Zero really should get rid of him! Zero got to his feet shakily and walked away, trying to exclude the gorgeous, pathetic face that was swaying him from strict common sense. He had to think...!

"Do it again!"

"Yuuki! No!" Ichiru protested a little reluctantly. They couldn't really ask that. Could they?

"No! That's out of the question!" Zero shouted, swinging back to look at these mad people. Did Kaname have to sprout horns and a tail for them to realise he was seriously creepy? "Let's just head back home and decide..."

"Please, Kaname!" Yuuki tugged at the brunette's sleeve, excitement all over her face, "I want to do it again! Please!"

Zero was horrified especially as he was suddenly the recipient of three pairs of eyes that seemed to ask permission, if in various stages of emotion.

"No! What if you actually drown this time?!" Zero spat, mind-numbingly terrified. Kaname returned his gaze to Yuuki.

"That's not going to happen. If I hadn't lost sight of her behind the rocks, I could have rescued her before you both had even begun to swim. Again, I am very sorry."

"Zero, it _was_ kind of great."

Zero rounded on Ichiru whose quiet words conveyed all Zero needed to know. Ichiru was deserting him too.

"Look, you both don't understand...!"

"Can you do it again?" Ichiru asked in all candor, ignoring Zero. His brother was too much of a worrier. Kaname had made a mistake. He could understand that. If he, Ichiru, could move stuff with his mind he was sure he'd have things blowing away accidentally all the time. "Please?"

Kaname looked again at Zero who stood there sputtering. He hesitated and Yuuki began to beg again noisily. He turned his attention to her.

"Alright!" Kaname said gently, raising his hands to clasp the ones that were tugging his shirt, "But you have to be quiet or I'll lose concentration."

Zero opened his mouth to protest and Kaname winked at him as Yuuki's mouth snapped shut. Zero turned away again. Damn! He wished he knew what was the right thing to do. His brain told him what was necessary; that they ought to get rid of him. But his heart seemed to want something different. His heart started this odd ache whenever he thought of Kaname going away. And he knew they others felt the same way. Damn! Maybe... maybe he should tell them...

Zero looked up as Yuuki emitted a delighted squeal which was followed by an equally delighted masculine hoot. Amid the giggles and loud swooping sounds, Zero saw what his mind knew was impossible and it wreaked havoc with his insides. He dropped to the bank and began to inhale deeply, fighting his nausea but fearing it was a losing battle. Then it went away as suddenly as it came on. Zero knew why.

"I'm sorry I scared you all, Zero." Kaname said quietly between the two of them as he watched the twirling bodies above him almost absently. "Especially you. I try very hard to remember how fragile you all are but I am bound to slip up sometime. I swear though, I am going to be more careful from now on."

"I wonder... if that's enough anymore, Kaname," Zero mentioned, almost under his breath, suddenly exhausted. He was tired worrying. Tired thinking...

"Do you want to try it? I promise I won't drop you."

"Never..." Zero tried to say emphatically, but his body was relaxing almost to the point of sleep. He didn't hate it, though. This feeling. Even as he knew it wasn't his own body's influence. He lay back of the ground and closed his eyes on the frighteningly bizarre scene of his flying family above him, gilded hauntingly in the backdrop of the moon.

"Never is a long time, Zero." Kaname whispered to him but knowing that Zero was no longer conscious. He "pulled" Zero over to him and "brought" the teen's clothes over to cover him as he slept. "However, luckily for you, the one thing I do have is time."

Kaname looked back up as Ichiru and Yuuki reached their hands out to try to grab at each other in the air and began to feel his blessings again. These children were so accepting. Perhaps too much so, but he allowed himself a small contented sigh as he listened carefully for signs of the children tiring and to Zero's regular breathing. He was glad this had happened. He felt like he had nothing more to hide. That he was really... home...

"**THAT'S IT.** Over there. What do you think?"

"We'll have to set up a dampening perimeter around all of the buildings. He could be anywhere. It'll take over an hour."

"Good. Let's get started." Yagari ordered, dropping from his horse. They would continue on foot in special, soft leather moccasins. Hopefully the wind would stay hitting their faces. He removed his guns and crushed his almost finished cigar into the dust. This was it! He quelled his nerves, though. He had the experience and was confident in his abilities. Anyway, failure wasn't an option. Only he knew who their employer was and he wasn't the type to take their ineptitude lightly. Although, it was more likely that Kaname Kuran would get to him first if he messed up. That wasn't an entirely palatable option either.

"Sure, boss." Claremont answered cheerily, a wide smile breaking out over his face as he checked his bow then threw it over his back, "Time to remove another bloodsucker from the face of the earth."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Claremont and Seymour. They belong to Hino-sensei and VK._


	10. Chapter 10

More Dear than Revenge

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** walked quietly up the stairs to the first floor and peered hesitantly down the hall. This was stupid, he thought, but decided to continue anyway, working his way towards Ichiru's room. The lunch had been on the dining table, wrapped in a clean cloth as it nearly always was these days. From the smell, it was another one of Kaname's famous stews. Rabbit, Zero guessed as he had closed his eyes and inhaled, barely resisting the urge to open his own and begin to eat as he was so hungry. But he had succeeded, taking the bundle across the dark living room – Kaname usually parted the drapes when he rose around sundown – and through the door, descending the steps to where his chestnut mare was waiting patiently. Having placed the lunch securely in his saddle bags, he had looked up towards the bedroom windows...

This is insane, Zero thought again as he opened the door an inch at a time, trying to be as quiet as he could. This creature had almost drowned Yuuki; admitted he could move objects with a thought, and yet here he was, yet again, checking up on the slumbering vampire. As if Kaname needed him to worry about him. As if Kaname needed anybody...

Zero found himself at the offending drape that he had seen from below. It had come away from its perfect coverage of the glass. A beam of light was abruptly partitioned from its delighted teasing of Kaname's left foot, covered though it was in the heavy blanket, as was the rest of him.

"Thanks."

Zero abruptly backed into a nearby table and the ceramic jug of water jostled alarmingly, sloshing water into the bowl. Zero grabbed it and paused as if being completely still would erase his clumsiness.

"Sorry... to wake you." Zero said at length, removing his hand from the handle. He could feel his ears burning at having been caught.

"That's alright." Kaname answered. "I was waiting for you."

For some reason Zero's eyes went back toward the curtain. Then it dawned...

"You knew. You knew I'd come up here to fix it." Zero felt stupid.

"Yes." Kaname admitted, "I had never said anything before because I knew you would stop..."

"I... I just thought... You must think I'm daft..."

"No! Of course not...!"

"What do you want?!" Zero demanded, suddenly pushed into action. He crossed to the door and placed his hand on the knob as if getting ready to close it. If Kaname thought he'd gone all soft over him he had another think coming. The next time, he'd leave him to toast or whatever happened to vampires in sunlight...

"Wait! About yesterday..." Kaname pushed down the blanket and sat up, his arm rising urgently to indicate his need for Zero to stay. Zero didn't miss it. Kaname's need. Damn it...

"Which do you mean?" Zero drawled sarcastically, hoping his hostility would cover his weakness as he ventured back into the room. Towards Kaname. "Almost drowning Yuuki or being able to make people fly?"

Kaname paused at Zero's obvious temper and simply stared at him. The teen was always angry these days, but could he blame him? It was easy to forget, with the focus being on Zero and his family, that this was something very new and difficult for Kaname. He'd never lived with humans before. He'd never had to concentrate so hard in everything he did in order to be extra careful, in order to practice saint-like restraint. And now he had to imagine what it must be like to knowingly have something like him in their midst. What it was like for Zero to pretend everything was normal when a clear and present danger lived under the same roof. The stress he must be under worrying about the safety of his family, despite Kaname's assurances. Maybe nothing he said would be enough.

"I did apologise, Zero. I don't know what else you want me to say..."

Zero sighed, his fingers of his right hand raked through his hair. "You are a genuine freak show, you know that? It was bad enough that you were a vampire. What happens when you lose your temper? Earthquakes?"

"Zero, I've been in perfect control of my powers since I was a child." Kaname managed, his irritation just barely boiling beneath the surface. Imagine. Understand... "What happened was an aberration. I don't understand why you won't forgive me. The others don't mind..."

"The others don't know what I know!!" Zero shouted, suddenly letting... everything out. He surprised even himself. It was all well and good to accept Kaname's little quirks if you didn't know the half of it. But once you did... "Don't compare me to them! Why don't you tell them about your nightly activities before you preach to me about my attitude?! 'Good ol' Kaname. Gentle Kaname. Wouldn't hurt a fly.' We both know nothing is further from the truth! Hell, Yuuki still thinks you are an angel...!"

"She does not. I spoke to her..."

"That's not the...!!" Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You... I just know you'll bring us nothing but trouble. What if someone had seen that little show you put on last night?!"

"No one did. There was no one around for miles..."

"How do you even know...?!"

"Because I checked! Damn it, Zero!" Kaname growled getting to his feet and rounding the bed, his dark eyes flashing in fury, "Why can't you trust me one little bit?! I've had naps that were longer than you've been alive...!!"

"Kaname..." Zero interrupted, his eyes lifting suggestively towards the ceiling as a blush stole across his cheeks. Kaname stopped mid tirade and watched Zero's discomfort for a while, quite puzzled, until he realised.

"Oh." Kaname said as it dawned on him, "My nudity is bothering you."

"Just put something on or go back to bed. I have to go anyway..." Zero turned to do just that.

"What if I don't like either option?"

Zero removed his gaze from the floor and it was his turn to stare at Kaname who was returning his gaze unwaveringly. Seriously. Was he trying to...?

"...Suit yourself." Zero said at length, giving Kaname the benefit of the doubt. Of course he was just teasing. Zero was well aware that Kaname used his good looks and charm on anyone, regardless of gender. But Zero was immune...

"Wait...!" Kaname came closer, extending a hand to stay Zero's from pulling the door closed. Zero kept looking at the perfect hand to avoid staring at the perfect expanse of pale skin over a taut, slender frame...

"What is it, Kaname? I don't have time for games."

"Tell me about... Sayori."

"What?"

Zero stiffened, his eyes rising to Kaname's pensive face that seemed close. Too close...

"Tell me about her. Are you in love with her?"

"Of course!" Zero blurted, as if the thought of it being otherwise was a grievous insult. Kaname didn't seem too put out by this. He stepped even closer. Zero retreated. He was noticing stupid things he shouldn't. Like how Kaname's breath was like warm, sweet spices; like how his body heat seemed to permeate his own clothes. Zero opened his mouth to insist that Kaname at least put on pants.

"What do you love about her?" Kaname asked again, covering the distance easily that Zero tried to put between them.

"What...?" Zero tried to pull his mind away from how Kaname's thigh brushed his and the abrupt halt at his back as he was brought up by the door and the wall. Should he be afraid...? "She's beautiful, smart, fun. A real lady. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her. We've known each other since we were children. Why are you so interested?"

"You seem too young," Kaname answered, lowering his voice seductively, "to be thinking about marriage."

"That's not true. Our parents were sixteen when they got married. It's just a matter of knowing what I want. I want her."

"It's curious. You hardly speak of her. Before I got married, I would find myself speaking about Sara to total strangers. When I bought her gifts, I would describe her hair in perfect detail or the rosy bloom of her cheeks to some hapless store clerk. I'd say you and I are on much more friendly terms and you've never mentioned her to me once."

"And you can't guess why? I know we pretend we're happy families but I still don't know why you are doing this. It is not because I don't love her that I am quiet. It is because I do. I want to protect her. From you. Kaname, why are you so interested all of a sudden? Why should you care? Unless..." Zero's eyes widened in fear as his hands came up to Kaname's throat. "You touch her and I swear to God...!"

Kaname raised a hand to Zero's face and cupped it, staying like this until the tension left Zero.

"I wish you would stop that..." Zero tossed his head lazily to dislodge Kaname's hand but his heart wasn't in it.

"It's either this or I get angry and kill you out of sheer irritation. I figure this is easier on the both of us. Relax. I have no intention of harming your fiancée, Zero. I just wanted to see how you felt about her."

"What for...? Kaname, stop it. I want to get angry and you keep doing this..."

Kaname allowed his thumb to trail lightly along the fullness of Zero's lower lip back and forth, then he pressed into it, dipping into Zero's mouth, all the while watching...

Zero was caught fully unawares as his body shuddered, a snake of white hot pleasure shot from his lip to his groin, his eyes dilating in a wicked response. Zero was immediately aware of just how close Kaname was and just how undressed he was but then came... reason...

Zero pushed away, turning his back to Kaname, a sense of alarm flooding him. No! It was... a trick!

"You've never felt like that before, have you? Not even with her..."

"You son of a bitch!" Zero shouted; finally free to overreact, "Stop toying with me! I should throw your ass off my land!!"

"To what end? I was only trying to make a point."

"You were only covering your own ass! What is it, Kaname? Afraid that there wouldn't be enough room for the both of you around here? Maybe I'll choose her and send you packing? Perhaps you are right! What need would I have for the happy homemaking vampire when she's here?! That's what this perverted show is about!! But I'll never fall for your...!"

Zero was pushed hard against the wall and a hot body was pressed against his. Breath that seemed equally hot caressed his face as he was held immobile, gazing into a beautiful face whose eyes seemed to be drinking in every facet of his. Zero was so stunned by how fast it happened he didn't fight until it was too late. Until that same face dipped and teeth tugged at his lower lip before it was sucked into its moist, insistent depths. Until a strong tongue beat it, laved it sensuously, before switching to the other. Zero was aware of heavy breathing and impatient noises but he couldn't be sure... they were not his own...

Zero whined as he was released, unaware until that very second, how much he had become involved in the kiss. He stood there for a second or two trying to hear anything over his heartbeat, trying to pretend he hadn't just been kissing a man. It was awhile before he noticed that Kaname was doubled over in pain. Had he succeeded in kneeing him in the groin? Serves him right. Was there no level that Kaname wouldn't stoop to get his way? Did he really care about them at all...?

Kaname groaned and fell to the floor, body spasms shaking him at intervals. His large, beautiful eyes rolled up to Zero as he grimaced in concentration, trying to... trying... Zero's brows knitted wondering if vampire nuts were particularly painful when kneed.

"Kaname...?!"

Zero trailed off and dropped beside Kaname as he began to foam from the mouth. That didn't look good...

"Kaname! What is it?! What?!" Zero stroked Kaname's hair back from his face, trying to straighten his neck and clear his wind passage as he'd seen doctors at the rodeo shows do. Kaname frowned as his breath broke erratically over Zero's skin, his look of frustration heartrending to see. A curious moaning sound came from Kaname's throat as his eyes looked towards the windows. He wished he could speak. He wished he could move! He knew that Zero was in danger but he couldn't do anything! He had to protect him. Had to...!

"Don't move!" Zero said urgently, straightening to leave. "I'll go get the cart! Don't worry; everything's going to be fine. Our doctor is a good one..."

The house vibrated and Zero stopped. He... _knew_ that was Kaname.

"What is it? I'm coming back...!"

Zero fell over Kaname's body as something struck the window. He was immediately assailed by an acrid foul stench that brought tears to his eyes. The rag smouldered thickly, obscuring his vision and ruining his senses. He knew they had to leave and get out into the air or he would pass out right here.

Zero straightened and brought his arms under Kaname's shaking body, aiming to lift him and carry him out. His contact with bare skin only gave him pause long enough to remember the blanket. It wasn't only because Kaname was nude. It was also because it was just after noon. Even in this situation, Zero was mindful of having to protect Kaname from the one thing he was afraid of.

"Bet you wish... you'd put... the damned clothes on..." Zero muttered as he quickly hefted Kaname into his arms and buried his mouth in the folds to obtain a modicum of protection from the smoke. Kaname didn't weigh much more than a well fed calf so Zero was down the stairs and heading for the door in no time. He laid Kaname on the windward side of the porch, not wanting him in the sun and tucking the blanket around him quickly, he reached up to untie his bandana to cover his nose and mouth, intent on running inside to put out the rags, but was arrested by the business end of a shot-gun.

"Looks like we all lost the bet, Yagari." The large rotund man shouted over his shoulder, "From the look of things, this kid is in on the joke!"

"**WHAT'S** taking him so long? I'm hungry." Yuuki wondered aloud for the twentieth time, as she came to sit next to Ichiru who was staring off into the distance, a rare thoughtful expression on his face. They were sitting in the shade of an oak as the herd grazed and shifted lazily in the heat. It was coming up to autumn but the days were still scorching even though a cool breeze was making its appearance every now and then, bringing some relief. Soon it would be time to prepare for winter. Zero and Ichiru had already discussed hiring a few hands for the busy months ahead. It would simply be too much for the four of them to manage, even without Kaname's handicap. But this was before they'd known Kaname could move things with his mind. Ichiru did wonder at the possibilities but Zero shot him down, muttering something about lazy, good for nothing layabouts in his direction...

"I don't like it. He's not usually gone this long."

"That's what I've been saying for hours...!" Yuuki griped, exaggerating just a little. It had only been just over an hour.

"Wait here."

"What? No way!" Yuuki hollered, her voice becoming higher and shriller, knowing how annoying it was, "I'm about to faint! You two will be there eating and arguing while I'm stuck out here...!"

"Fine!! I guess they'll be okay for an hour."

"Besides, Betty knows what to do."

Ichiru nodded and stood walking quickly to his horse; Yuuki's quicker strides could be heard just behind his. He swung up onto the saddle effortlessly and shouted for Betty, Snow and Tag to stay. They were well trained. The herd would drift a bit but they would be together. At least for an hour...

"Let's hurry. I don't want to be gone... long..."

Ichiru finished hesitantly as he was interrupted by a loud yell of "EYAH!!" and Yuuki almost disappeared in a cloud of dust as her horse raced homewards. He growled in his throat in irritation and spurred his horse forward at a gallop, definitely chagrined to be left in the dust by an eight-year-old. _Geez! You'd think she hadn't eaten since last Tuesday...!_

"**COME ON** down the steps. Nice and slow..."

"Look," Zero essayed, at once looking to placate these robbers, "I don't want any trouble. Just take what you want and leave."

"That's nice of you." The one with the odd weapon – was that a bow? – replied as he motioned Zero down the steps. "We intend to." He then gestured over his shoulder and the burly blonde one stepped forward, tentatively passing Zero and heading for the wool covered bundle.

"No! Don't touch hi...!" Zero shouted bounding forward and was soundly felled with the blunt end of a large heavy shotgun. Zero rolled, at a loss for many moments as to which end was up; his mind was a sea of black with bursts of stars.

"You move again, boy, and I'll shoot you! Hell, I've a mind to shoot you now just for sheltering this vermin...!"

"Claremont. Relax. Don't get all excited."

A tall dark-haired man with an eye-patch that seemed to cover half his face stepped forward, placing a hand on the plump one's shoulder. He glanced at Zero's prone body then up towards the prize at hand.

"Be careful, Seymour. He's still moving."

Seymour, who had paused over the trembling bundle as Claremont had dealt harshly with the kid, nodded and bent to tug at the blanket. He'd waited for some response from the bundle, training his weapons on it as if he would shoot at the slightest movement. But nothing much had happened but a thin, shallow whine. Not even when the kid began to bleed. Seymour then gained the confidence to yank away the blanket to reveal the trembling, stricken form underneath.

"Dear God..."

"That is him! Christ Almighty!"

"Bring him down." Yagari ordered, striking a match to light a cigar. He was entitled to celebrate. After all these months... He could almost cry.

Seymour hesitated again, less than enamoured with the thought of touching this particular vampire. Not while he was alive anyway. He cocked his guns and...

"NOOO!! Please!!" Zero cried again, his sight finally clearing. He was propped on his all fours, blood streaming from his right temple. The men marvelled at his strength. "Can't you see he is sick? He's no threat to you!"

"He's not sick, kid." The one called Yagari spoke, walking forward towards the steps. "He's under the influence of a strong spell. It's a wonder he's still awake." Yagari looked towards Claremont who shrugged, certainly not of a mind to feel inadequate. Sure, Kaname was more powerful than he'd anticipated but he was still completely incapacitated. Some people are just never satisfied. "Your 'friend' is a vampire. A particularly mean one, at that." Yagari mounted the steps and approached the pale, cowering creature, which curiously enough, was quite ignoring them and looking towards the teen sitting in the dust. Or at least trying to...

"See? He is responding to the scent of your blood. Given the chance, he'd rip you apart, friend or no friend. Isn't that right, Kuran?" Yagari stooped close to the suffering brunette, his breath taunting the flesh of Kaname's cheek but speaking so Zero could still hear. "You have no loyalties where your appetites are concerned. No qualms. We both know what you would have done to these children if we hadn't come along. When you were finished using them for whatever game you were playing. I saw the aftermath in Venice seven years ago. You were very... thorough..."

Kaname whined and twitched again, tears coming to his eyes as Zero's expression changed to one of suspicion, and... revulsion. _No_, he thought, _not here!_ _Please!_ _Just take me. I don't want...!_

"Even so..." Zero answered, swallowing hard but not terribly shocked by the revelations. It was nothing that hadn't featured in his nightmares when he'd first found out about Kaname. Now they were more than just phantoms... "Even so, I can't let you hurt him. He's in no position to defend himself. If you are taking him to trial, just do it..."

The men broke out into peals of laughter, even Seymour who'd been too tense to utter a word the entire time. Trial?! Now they'd heard it all. Zero's eyes widened as he realised that these people were not here to arrest Kaname for his crimes. That they were here to... kill him. Zero looked back to where Kaname lay staring at him. His eyes pleaded with him. Why? For what? To save him?

Zero pushed himself to his feet and stood watching the laughing men, his fingers curling into fists. Save him? Wasn't this what he deserved? He'd killed many people. Perhaps innocent people. Morality and farness demanded he pay for his sins. Human morality anyway.

"_I use what I need to survive, Zero!" _

"_You do the same!"_

"He was..." Zero could kick himself. Stop this!

"What was that, boy?" Claremont stopped laughing as Zero spoke, the others following suit. They seemed happy to relax and enjoy this situation. Lord knows they've earned the right to. It amused them that this boy was trying this hard to protect this monster, although he would never succeed. Of course, he didn't have to know that yet.

"He was just... surviving. He needs blood to live."

The men laughed again except Yagari who merely watched Zero closely. Was it brainwashing? Why was this youth defending this creature's actions? What had Kaname Kuran done to the boy? Or maybe... maybe he didn't have to do anything...

"Shut up! Both of you!" Yagari shouted, descending the steps towards the muscular teen. He looked him closely in the eyes as if Zero was the strange creature, his shock evident. "You empathise with this... _thing_? You knew what he has done and yet you... _understand_? _Care?_"

"It's no more than what we do out here!" Zero countered, his spirit gradually returning. "We do what we need to do in order to eke out an existence! I kill and expect to kill everyday in order to eat and protect what's mine...!"

"You see what he does as merely survival? Have you ever seen him feed, boy? Have you ever seen him kill? Or maybe I should tell exactly what happens when a vampire had the opportunity to really take its time. Or what remains afterwards. Like in Venice..."

The ground vibrated, shaking the house and rattling the panes of glass in a cacophony of disastrous implications. Everyone turned looked towards where Kaname had rolled to his elbows, his legs bending as if trying desperately to gain his feet, staring at Yagari with eyes that blazed a fiery, evil red. Even Zero stepped back in shock and fear as the air almost sang with menace, his eyes riveted by the sight of the Kaname's... fangs... Seymour backed away, suddenly unsure of everything. He didn't want to die. Not like that...

"Claremont!" Yagari ordered, recovering fastest. He drew his gun and fired, hitting Kaname in the chest.

"No!"

Zero screamed and leapt on Yagari as he was about to fire again. The gun went off to a loud masculine yelp as Zero and his target landed in the dust. Zero grabbed for the gun as Yagari tried to punch him, his fist landing uselessly on the side of one of Zero's beefy arms. Zero grabbed Yagari's arm and slammed it into the dust, making pain his ally, wholly gratified when the gun came loose...

Zero recoiled as he was bitten in his chest. He fell to the side, his hand going up to the stinging, burning sensation just under his rib-cage. He'd been shot. Oh God...

"What the hell took you so fucking...?!"

"Seymour is dead. Your shot hit his neck."

Yagari bit down on his cigar for a long while then spat into the dust. He turned and looked at the vacant gaze on the porch that seemed to stare at the ever widening pool of crimson under it. He nodded and looked back at Zero.

"Let's finish this up. Go get the monster. I'll take care of this."

Zero looked up and saw the barrel of the gun pointing at his face. It hurt to breathe and he was feeling dizzy. He hoped Yuuki wouldn't see him like this. That Ichiru would cover him. Zero closed his eyes as Yagari squeezed...

_BANG! _

Zero opened his eyes, thinking something was very odd. He was still in pain and the shot seemed so far away...

"YUUUKI!! NO!!"

Zero heard Ichiru yell and he rolled, just enough to see the dark haired man and his gun lying next to him and Yuuki standing near the end of the house, her gun raised, the barrel smoking. Zero's heart fell to his shoes.

Claremont, who could be seen as not having a good day, had propped his weapon on the rail to truss Kaname up tighter than ticks on a dog and throw him over his shoulder. He had been in the process of doing this when he spun to see his other friend dead and a small, trembling child pointing a gun in his direction. There was just no way he was going down like that. It was a _girl_, for Christ's sake...!

Claremont threw his cargo forward as hard as he could, Kaname's thin pale body acting as both a shield and a diversion as he reached over his shoulder for his bow, knowing it was armed and ready. Claremont pulled it from his back in one smooth motion born of experience and skill and trained the bow on the girl as he ran sideways...

Yuuki closed her eyes and screamed as Kaname's body fell towards her. He was bloody and looked dead. Oh God! Kaname...!! She was too distracted to see her immediate danger as tears came to her eyes. Luckily, Claremont had hesitated at her scream – he was a father as well as a hunter – but knew she was a danger to him as she hadn't dropped the gun. He aimed at her heart and loosed his arrow. The silver gleaming like a lightning bolt in the afternoon sun...

Ichiru had his guns drawn but hadn't seen Claremont until he had run from the porch. He too had a time of it, trying to focus as Kaname fell to the dust, broken and pale. But his eyes flitted to the flash of silver as the bow was raised towards his sister. He lowered both guns and fired, aiming to the side of Yuuki's hunched body as she looked down at her angel. The arrow...!!

"YUUKIII!!"

Claremont fell back, his body gyrating obscenely, as the bullets riddled his body. He was a large man, the momentum taking a while to build but eventually he fell back hard against the hot, sun-baked dirt. He jerked a few times as his body futilely clung to life, but eventually it gave up. His last breath stirred the clouds of dust his body had consigned to the air as he'd fallen. Claremont was never to see his wife again.

Ichiru ran forward and grabbed Yuuki, spinning her towards him. He'd expected... He pulled Yuuki to him and hugged her, gun and all.

"You stupid, stupid girl! I told you to wait for me!" Ichiru lifted his head and shook her by the shoulders. Yuuki began to cry again, and Ichiru held her again, he tore his attention away to see Kaname looking up at him, breathing hard, his skin reddening where he was covered in some type of silver shards. The stuff looked familiar.

"Yuuki. What is this stuff?" Ichiru asked as he parted them again. Yuuki was also covered in it.

"The arrow exploded in midair." Replied a voice to his right.

"Zero!! Shit!!"

Ichiru left Yuuki and ran to Zero who was also bleeding from the torso. At least they were all alive. Ichiru just had to get them in the cart and head to town. He didn't want to think about how far away they were.

"I'll be right back."

Zero nodded as Ichiru turned to go, watching him run away to the barn. He turned to where Yuuki stood, dazed and staring at all the blood around her, still gripping her gun.

"Here, Button. Give it to me."

Yuuki seemed to ignore him. She didn't want to deal with anything. If she moved, this would be real...

"Yuuki. Come here to me. It's alright. You saved our lives. You did great."

"I killed him. I shot and killed him..."

Zero watched Yuuki begin to shake afresh and tried to sit up. He pushed to his knees and dragged his painful body over to his little sister. He took the gun from her then pulled her to him.

"It had to be done, Button. He would have killed me."

"It was horrible! He looked at me...!"

Zero buried her face in his chest and Yuuki began to bawl, her body jerking as a huge sob racked her body. Zero found his own world blurring as well as he too felt his sibling's pain. She should never have had to deal with this. He should have protected her...

Zero heard a noise and opened his eyes to see Kaname looking at him, his own eyes filled with pain but somehow Zero knew it wasn't only because of his wounds. Zero looked away, trying to harden his heart. He caused this. They would never have come if he wasn't here! Zero's eyes hardened to stony flints as he contemplated his next move. If Kaname survived as far as the town then he was staying there. Good riddance...

"Here it is!" Ichiru yelled as he jumped down from the large wagon, "Zero, can you walk?"

"Yes. Help Kaname."

"Okay."

Ichiru got everyone settled in the back of the wagon and then slapped the reins anxiously, wishing they could fly. But, unfortunately, he'd have to do this the hard way.

**THEY** had just driven past the outer buildings when Kaname suddenly felt much better. He looked down at his chest and a small pellet eventually worked its way out of his body. There was only his skin irritation but he could live with that for now. He had been lucky it had been an ordinary bullet. Kaname looked across at where Zero was sitting holding a still crying Yuuki and sat up, letting Zero see for himself that he was okay. Zero raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It was gone as suddenly as it had come on. It must have been a spell. Still...

"We'll get you... some clothes in town... and I'll give you some money..."

"Zero. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"I'm sure... you had... an idea." It really hurt to speak.

"Your lungs are filling with blood. You need to drain it now and stitch the wound."

"Don't... touch me..."

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked up at Kaname as if suddenly coming awake. She looked at his chest as Kaname tried to hide it and Zero lost it.

"Stop it! I'm... telling them...! Have a right... know..."

Zero's eyes lidded and he fell to the side. Yuuki got to her knees and screamed, trying to shake him awake.

"Zero!! ZERO!!"

**ZERO** opened his eyes to see he was in his own room, feeling like a horse had fallen on his chest. He moaned as he tried to sit up. This wasn't right. They should be in town...

"Hello."

If Zero had been startled by the voice in the dark, he gave no indication. He fell back on the pillows and panted from the effort.

"You've... lost a lot of blood. You'll feel dizzy and tired for a few days."

"You didn't take some, did you?"

Kaname sighed and came towards the bedside table and struck a match, his eyes squinting as he lit the candle and turned away from it to sit on the bed.

"Zero..."

"You always do this. As soon as I make up my mind to get rid of you, you pull some high handed stunt..."

"You passed out in the wagon. I had nothing to do with that."

"Why are we here?"

"I turned us around. You would never have made it to town."

Zero pressed one hand to the bandages as if he could gauge Kaname's skills as a doctor that way. Kaname smiled mirthlessly.

"I know... a bit about human anatomy and medicine. You'll be able to move around in a couple weeks."

"I wonder how you got that knowledge." Zero jibed bitterly. Kaname sighed.

"Zero, if I had known..."

"You should have. If you are such a monster. If you are so depraved that people are hunting you..."

"That was a long time ago, I didn't know then..."

"...What? That people don't take kindly to being torn to shreds?"

"...That I could love humans. That I could care for them."

Zero looked up at Kaname as he said this, wrenched as it was from his soul, it seemed. But Zero hissed in disgust and turned away.

"You'd try anything to get what you want. Don't I know it...?"

"You mean the kiss?"

Zero ignored him.

"Where are the others?"

"Asleep."

"How's Yuuki?"

"Okay for now. She was crying quite a bit. I had to... help her sleep."

"How? By telling her about your first kill? About how it gets easier as you go along?!"

"You... brat!" Kaname grated, losing his temper. "I said I was sorry...!"

"So what?! If you were, you'd go! You are a danger to us! To Yuuki...!"

"I let my guard down. If I'd paid attention they wouldn't have been able to place that spell..."

"You mean if you weren't trying to seduce me! The nerve...! You actually thought I'd forget you were a man?!"

"You had. Or have you conveniently forgotten where you were thrusting your tongue...?"

"Get out!! I have had it...!!!" Zero fell back, robbed as he was of strength. He closed his eyes though he fought it. "Bastar..."

"Perhaps you should sleep a while longer. Sweet dreams, Zero."

Kaname stood and the candle extinguished itself as he made his way to the door. He walked to the other rooms where he'd brought the other children after they'd fallen asleep in Zero's room, opening the doors and checking on their slumber. He then walked down the hall and descended the stairs, heading straight to the open front door. The bodies of the three men still lay on the porch and on the ground where they had fallen, they all having been too busy with Zero to move them. But now Kaname was ready to clean up. But first...

"**AH...** **SO** you did have your hand in this."

Kaname lifted the bloody piece of paper - the result of his not been very careful while he'd been searching the bodies - dropping the severed leg and boot he'd been inspecting. He stood for a while rereading the scribbled directive before placing it beside the other things he retrieved from their bodies. He'd put them with his secret stash as he'd done with the valuables of so many other unfortunate souls that had crossed this land, awaiting the opportunity he could gradually put them to use for the children. He knew, since he had arrived with nothing, that these things would only make his already tenuous situation with Zero worse. Still he couldn't simply bury such valuables with the remains. They would always need money.

Kaname, deciding he'd found what he was looking for, "ascended" from the hole he excavated for his purposes, taking his loot with him. Once he was clear, the pile of earth trembled and slid into the hole forever claiming the bodies of the three hunters. A sizeable patch of grass was then "laid" on top to cover the signs.

"_Uncle_. Why couldn't you be satisfied with just the theft of my family and my birthright? You want my life as well? I should hunt you down and destroy everything you hold dear. Right before your eyes. But luckily for you," Kaname smiled wistfully, turning again southward to head home, his mind already on his new, adopted family, "I have found something more dear to me than revenge."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire

_by lightpathetic_

"**IS IT TRUE**? Are you a vampire?"

Kaname paused for only a fraction of a second, too short a time to be detected by the human eye, but he had done so; all his dread coming to the surface in a minor panic. He'd told them the truth. It was the least he could have done after they'd seen their brother shot and later pass out, fighting for his life. Kaname'd confessed as he'd performed a quick but necessary surgical procedure on their unconscious sibling, as they'd watched in frantic concern. He didn't want to shut them from the room but he had controlled their reactions a bit to stop the inevitable hysteria. As Zero was stitched closed and bandaged, he could see they were more interested in their brother's healing than his own admissions. But now that they were rested and the hectic night had passed, Ichiru stood behind him asking for answers and Kaname was determined to give them... what they needed to know.

"Yes. I'm sorry I lied to you all."

Ichiru also paused and looked at the finished breakfast. Berry pancakes, scrambled eggs, fried beef sausages and potatoes, fresh toast with a pat of melting, freshly churned butter on top and coffee. Kaname had pulled out all the stops, even currently stirring a pot of porridge on the stove. Ichiru then realised he was starving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, his appetite having understandably deserted him. Before he knew it, he was at his usual spot at the table and a plate appeared in front of him. Ichiru's eyes followed the long graceful arm to Kaname's face and the rueful smile there.

"You certainly don't behave like a vampire. At least not like the ones I've read about," Ichiru began, looking at his own hands where they were propped on the edge of the table. This vampire business explained Kaname's strange abilities. His strength. Ichiru felt stupid even though he had no reason to. No one could have guessed that Kaname was such a being. It was a _story.._.!

"I'm the same person I was yesterday, Ichiru. You have no reason at all to fear me." Kaname said this last as he placed his slender, soft hand on Ichiru's larger, work-roughened ones. Ichiru stared at it for a while and then opened his own to clasp it. It was the same hand he'd kissed, or had tried to, for over three months now; the same person that looked at him with kindness if with a tinge of fear even Ichiru had noticed. Fear. Ichiru laughed, remembering how the cart had been vaulted into the air and back towards the farm yesterday; how they'd sat confused as Kaname left them for a moment and circled the perimeter of the homestead before returning and dropping them, horses and all, at their doorstep. Why would Kaname even care what he thought? Unless, he did care altogether...

"I knew it, you know. I've always suspected." Ichiru smiled, letting go of the long fingers of Kaname's hand and reaching for a piece of toast and sausages in one movement. Kaname gritted his teeth but said nothing, only giving Ichiru a knowing look as if to say, "You'll get away with that now but not later", both knowing Ichiru should have waited for the others...

"Of course you did, Ichiru," Kaname answered, more than relieved. "Where's Yuuki?" He asked, frowning a little. She normally came down without too much fuss.

"She says she's not feeling well. I told her she can stay home and rest. I'll just have to..." Ichiru's eyes widened in alarm as he rose to his feet. How could he have forgotten about the herd?!! How could he have...?!

"I brought them home last night. I gave the dogs extra for being so good. I can't believe how well trained they are."

Ichiru relaxed, his relief evident.

"Trained?" Ichiru's brows furrowed a little. He didn't remember actually teaching them. They seemed to know what to do. He didn't let this upset him too long though, as he returned to his seat, chewing on a succulent mouthful of sausage and pancake. He thought, as he did this, that he needed to beat anybody else to it and marry Kaname himself. Damn, he was a good catch...

"So, darling," Ichiru said, standing and approaching where Kaname stood stirring said porridge, "What do you do for blood? I want you to know," Ichiru leaned in a little too close and stretching his neck, he thought, enticingly, "you have a very willing volunteer if you do need anything at all..."

Kaname turned and gave Ichiru a dirty, irate look, seemingly too angry to speak. He extinguished the fire, and poured the simmering porridge into a bowl. Without another word, he pushed pass the grinning Ichiru and headed for the stairs, counting backwards from twenty under his breath. Some people didn't know how lucky they were...

"**YUUKI**? May I come in?"

Yuuki lifted her tear stained face from the pillow she was hugging and looked in alarm towards the door. Kaname! Yuuki hesitated, wondering what she should do. How did it go? Wasn't she safe unless she invited him in...?

"Are you afraid of me, Yuuki?" came the voice again, but soft, vulnerable. Kaname had decided to stop in as he'd heard her crying. He didn't think about the fact she would also have just found out about him and would be afraid of him. Kaname felt as if his heart would break. Not Yuuki...

Yuuki rolled over and looked at the door, not wanting to make a mistake but unable to take the hurt she'd heard in his voice. She stayed quiet, only to hear him move away from the door.

"Wait! Kaname!"

Yuuki sat up and threw her feet over the side of the bed, just as the door opened to the familiar beautiful face, looking upon her with concern. Yuuki smiled in relief. She couldn't believe she was afraid of Kaname!

"I'm sorry. Come in. Please."

Kaname stepped cautiously into the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Ichiru is downstairs tearing into the breakfast. You know how it is with his self-restraint..."

"I'm not hungry. I don't feel well."

"You don't have a fever. Are you in pain?"

"Yes. My head."

"Oh."

Kaname came over to the bed, moving carefully as if trying not to spook a high-strung filly.

"I can take care of the pain if you want me to." Kaname said simply. He didn't see any point in hiding anymore.

Yuuki's face fell and she looked away. Kaname moved to sit next to her.

"Your head isn't all that is hurting, is it?"

"I killed someone, Kaname. I'm going to... hell." Yuuki managed before dissolving into tears. Kaname fought his befuddlement and reached out to hold her, nestling her gently to his chest. He let her cry for a while, pushing the thoughts of Kara's first time out of his head as he remembered her licking her lips clean of her first blood and grinning happily at her father as if to say "I did it!!" Somehow, Kaname didn't think that was an apt analogy for this situation... Dear Kara... Kaname shook his head as if to clear his mind and tried to remember the task at hand.

"What does hell mean to you, Yuuki?"

Yuuki paused at the thought of this strange creature not knowing what hell is. Odd sort of question...

"It is somewhere bad people go to burn forever, Kaname. Right after they pluck your eyes out and peel off your skin to feed them to the starving souls there." This last had been added by Ichiru when he'd caught her throwing stones at the chickens when she was three. It had stayed with her ever since.

"I see." Kaname barely saw at all. "So what you are afraid of, is being a bad person?"

"But I am! You aren't supposed to kill people! I didn't mean to. I saw he was about to..."

"Shoot Zero. He intended to kill your brother, Yuuki. You saved his life."

"I know. But I just reacted. Maybe I should have just wounded him."

"Then he would have killed us all. You did the right thing. You saved us all by thinking quickly and acting on it. The way I see it, you are a hero not a bad person. He is the bad one, probably right now in hell having his skin eaten."

Kaname was being a tad tongue in cheek but was gratified when Yuuki appeared to be considering what he'd just said seriously.

"I keep seeing it, though," Yuuki whispered sadly, clinging to Kaname's shirt absently, "The blood and the way he looked at me. He'll always haunt me, Kaname. My dreams..."

"Yuuki," Kaname began, barely tolerant of this man making her so miserable, "do you want me to help you forget?"

Yuuki wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. What did he mean...?

"Pardon me?"

Kaname made her look him in the eye. She shouldn't misunderstand.

"If you want me to, I can take away the memory. Ichiru seems to be handling his kill well, but if it is too much for you, I can make it go away."

"Make it go..." Yuuki repeated stupidly, blinking away her tears in confusion. Was he offering to erase her memory?!

"You can do that?! Is it because you are a vampire?" Yuuki was suddenly more interested in Kaname. Children: the attention span of a puppy in a cage of squirrels...

Kaname fidgeted uncomfortably. Now why had he said that?

"It is one of my powers, yes..."

"So they forget that you drink their blood? Wow! What's it like?"

"What?"

"To be a vampire?"

"I..." How does one answer such a question? "I don't know. It's... all I've known."

"What does blood taste like to you? I think it is a little disgusting."

"I think it's alright..." Kaname felt himself begin to sweat.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Kaname stiffened and really began to panic. Maybe he should force her to forget. Force them all to forget. It has worked so far in his life. Then he wouldn't have to answer these questions. Just reach in and... Kaname sighed. _Put some effort into this, Kuran._

"Yuuki..." Kaname began seriously, trying to think of a way to explain his taste for people...

"I don't think so." Yuuki answered quickly, afraid she had annoyed her angel. "You don't behave like a vampire to me. You don't even have fangs..."

Yuuki reached up and poked her finger through Kaname's lips and rubbed the canine there. Kaname was caught a little off guard, not thinking she'd actually try to see them. What was it with these kids? Couldn't they sense danger if it bit them...?

Kaname shuddered as Yuuki's taste flooded his mouth. The sensation of her touch made his fangs react in reflex and he could feel them growing in preparation. Kaname disentangled himself quickly and got to his feet, but not before Yuuki saw the telltale lengthening...

"Wow...!" Yuuki's eyes were like saucers. She _definitely _wanted to see that again!

Kaname stood with his back to her as he heard her wonderment. She wouldn't think that way if she knew what it took for him to walk away...

"I'm going... to scheck on Zero. Let me know... if you want my help." Kaname said quickly and left, taking his steaming bowl of porridge with him and closing the door firmly behind him. He decided then and there to let Zero handle all the future heart to heart talks with his siblings. He'd never felt more out of his depth...

**ZERO** came to and saw a pair of large brown eyes looking at him interestedly.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Zero roused himself from his stupor and looked towards the windows.

"Damn!"

Zero rolled and tried to stick his feet over the side of the bed. He'd almost made it when his entire side began to pound wickedly.

"OOOHHHH!! Shit..." Zero was robbed of his breath.

"Feels terrible, doesn't it? I took away some of the pain to let you sleep but maybe it was a mistake. You have major damage to your lungs, abdomen and stomach. You aren't going anywhere. And..." Kaname sniffed appreciatively, as if savouring a fragrant bouquet. "You've torn some stitches." What a morning this was turning out to be. It was like fate was testing his forbearance.

"Make it..." Zero wheezed, sure he was burning up.

"I'm sorry?"

"...Make it stop, you son of a bitch..." Zero hardly dared to move. He started to pray to pass out.

"I want a promise. You will stay in bed for two weeks. No protests. If you break this promise, I will leave you in pain until everything heals. Did I mention I can be... sadistic?"

"...Alright! Please..."

Zero gasped as the sensation of searing torture left him. He was "pulled" up the bed and laid onto the plumped pillows, before a blanket covered him and tucked beneath him. Zero opened his eyes to see Kaname savouring his victory, a spoon dipping tentatively into a bowl of...

"Porridge?"

"Yes. I don't want to give you anything heavier. Open wide."

"I can manage..."

Zero's side began to ache again, as a cold look came over Kaname's face. Zero opened his mouth quickly.

"There. I put some wild-berries and sugar in it. Everything necessary for a healing boy..."

"Where are the others?"

Kaname paused to listen, then resumed confidently.

"Ichiru is checking on the chickens and Yuuki is washing up. I think she is going out after all..." Kaname felt proud of himself.

"What do you mean? Is she still upset?"

"Yes. Some nonsense about being bad and going to hell. Really, humans are crazy..."

"She's killed someone for the first time. I have to talk to her."

"I've done that already. That's why she is getting ready. I've told you not to move, Zero."

The door opened and Yuuki stuck her head in. All she had to see was Zero's irritated expression and she knew he would be alright. All of them had been bedridden with some injury or the other over the years. It was a hazard of their hard life, so Yuuki knew to give it time before she got worried. But she still came in and walked to Zero's side and kissed him on the cheek, darting a curious look in Kaname's direction. Kaname looked away towards the windows, again fidgeting...

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. The pain comes and goes. Right now I am waiting for it to go." Kaname swung back to eye Zero warningly.

"Poor dear. You'll be fine, though. I can tell. You're in good hands."

"...Right..." Zero didn't quite agree. Yuuki kissed him again and turned to go. Zero almost sat up again.

"Wait! Are you alright?"

Yuuki looked from Zero to her shoes and then back to Zero. She nodded bravely.

"Yes. He would have killed you, so I did a good thing. It was just a bad thing to see..."

"Remember my promise to you, Yuuki," Kaname said, looking at her again. Yuuki raised her hand and walked away.

"If Ichiru can do it, so can I. It's the way things are out here. I'll see you both later."

Zero stared at the closed door for a while until a porridge laden spoon buzzed his lip.

"She's is a strong girl, Zero. You both did a good job."

"Yes. I wish Mother could see her..."

"She will. They both will."

Zero looked up at Kaname to see his beautiful face soft and gently encouraging and smiled at himself.

"I'm not an idiot, you know. Their being gone this long..."

"It could have been an overseas voyage. That can take months. Did they say where they were going?"

"They'd said to visit Mother's family. But they wouldn't have both gone if it would have taken this long..."

"Maybe the trip would have been dangerous and they wanted to support each other. I know I would never have let my wife go alone. I would have gotten someone to look after you children..."

"There is no one we trusted. Mom wanted to get Dad's cousin but I was totally against it. I didn't like the way he looked at Yuuki."

"Really? Does he live near here?"

"No... Kaname!"

"I was just teasing. Here, eat this."

Zero opened his mouth and finally began to eat. Kaname worked in silence for a while until the bowl was empty. Zero laid back, eyes closed, savouring the immensely satisfying meal. He hadn't realised how hungry he was...

"They know I am a vampire."

Zero opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Did he hear correctly?

"I told them last night. They seem to be taking it well."

"That's because they think you are like the ones in the books. You drink a bit of blood and leave two tidy holes in the side of people's necks..."

"I suspected as much."

They were both silent for a while, Zero wondering if they were angry at him for keeping it from them, Kaname wondering if it would really be this easy.

"Don't tell them otherwise, Zero. Please."

"I wasn't going to. They don't need to know what happened in Venice."

"... Zero..."

"I'm tired. Let me sleep."

Kaname pursed his lips and debated trying to explain what had happened, but no matter how he turned it over in his mind, he would still be the villain. Kaname decided to let it die. He looked back to see Zero pretending to sleep, his lids fluttering tellingly.

"You know," Kaname said softly with a mischievous glint to his eyes, so as not to disturb a sleeper, but loud enough for anyone awake to hear, "I like that I have you all to myself during the day now. As I remember, we were well on our way to something memorable when we were interrupted..."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Zero shouted, his hands going up to fend Kaname off, "I don't know about vampires...!"

"We do it very much like humans do." Kaname insisted, threading his fingers teasingly into Zero's own and raising them to his lips, "I'm offering to show you..."

"I'd rather die than have sex with you! Let me go!"

Zero found himself free and a calm Kaname by the door. The brunette seemed to have lost a little of his amusement. He hadn't expected Zero to agree wholeheartedly, but the rejection still stung. Maybe he'd wanted it to happen more than he'd realised...

"I'm going to bed. But if you need me, just call. I'll hear you. I'll also hear... if you move. I suggest you don't."

Kaname then disappeared through the door with a bone-jarring slam, leaving a keyed up and totally suspicious Zero in his wake. Sleep?! When such danger lurked in the shadows?!

"**NOBODY** in town saw them, boss. Maybe they left that same night."

"Perhaps..."

Mr. Fernley returned to his seat without realising it, his depression consuming him. He reached for the now ever-present bottle of whiskey and poured it into the just as ever-present glass next to it, its transparency tarnished by the multiple fingerprints of hard use. Mr. Fernley was not coping well with the consistent vanishing of all his hopes at the Kiriyuu ranch. Yet, what really rankled was the fact no one believed him. They all thought he was a sour old man that couldn't get his hands on what he had desperately wanted: the Kiriyuu holdings. They refused to see that it had gotten much worse than that. That something evil was living there, probably killing all who ventured there. And when he'd finally gotten some people to listen to him...

"Sir, so you want us to check the next town?"

Gerald Fernley raised his head in a jerk as if roused from a deep, deep slumber, although he was still awake.

"What? Oh, no... There is no point. No point at all."

Gerald Fernley then threw back his head and laughed. Laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Then he cried, long racking sobs making the men present uncomfortable at once. They left quietly, leaving their boss to his cares. After all, the man was still grieving...

"**YOU** sure this is what you want, Miss?"

The young man tightened the knots on the young lady's bags after he had attached them to her side-saddle and looked up at her again. He'd tried to convey how bad an idea he thought this was, if only to cover his own cowardice at leaving her here. But he had heard rumours about this place. He would rather not venture onto it.

"Of course. Hand me my parasol."

The young man reached into the wagon and handed up the frilly, baby-blue confection. Sayori took it from him and opened it over her head.

"Thank you for your company this far, William. You better get back before dark."

"Miss..."

"Don't worry. I'm just going to my fiancé. This is his land. Nothing is going to happen to me here."

William swung back onto the seat of the wagon and watched as the baby-blue frock-attired, dainty young lady headed into the silent wild grassland before her. It seemed such an incongruity that William almost laughed at it. Except...

"_People disappear..."_

"_I had a cousin. A good for nothing but..."_

"_Didn't you hear that Mr. Fernley? Near lost all his sons..."_

"Don't do this!" William shouted, trying again. Nice young ladies didn't go alone to live with men. Her reputation as well as her life was at risk.

A baby-blue, frilly arm raised and waved resolutely behind her and William gave up, only watching until she was swallowed from sight by a gentle, lush, green rise of earth.

**ZERO** sat propped at the dining table, pale and drawn-looking but never happier. He was finally allowed out of bed. It had been three weeks of hell and he didn't mean the bout of fever during the second week. He hated lying still while everything happened around him. He had responsibilities. Commitments. And he needed to keep an eye on Kaname. Lord knows what he was up to...

"Zero are you sure...?" Yuuki began, not missing the dark circles under Zero's eyes.

"Yes! Dammit, where's dinner?!"

"So impatient. That illness should have taken a bit off the edges of that temper." Kaname wished, wistfully, even as he walked over with a large platter with two baked chickens, literally accompanied by bowls of roasted potatoes, ears of corn and steamed vegetables. The kids, quite used to Kaname's telekinetic powers by now, ignored the floating bowls and marveled at the feast. Zero too, forgot his discomfort and felt his salivary glands tingle. Kaname laughed at the delight on their faces. These children were always appreciative. He never tired of trying to please them.

"I think I saw some wild pigs not too far away..."

"Wild pigs? Are you sure?" Ichiru asked, over a mouthful of baked chicken, but Zero nodded.

"In the hills. Father once showed one to me when we'd gone north to visit the Souens over a boundary dispute." Zero briefly wondered what happened to little Luca. His parents had tried to pair them off without too much luck... "It's miles away..." Zero stopped himself but Yuuki was quick.

"He probably flew there! He probably visits towns and things while we are all sleeping!"

Zero said nothing, only filling his fork but Ichiru noticed Zero's disquiet. Did Kaname go elsewhere for blood? Should he ask?

"I don't go very far, Yuuki. Just to the boundary of the land and a little beyond if I care to. There is nothing... mysterious or exciting at all about where I go at night." Kaname finished firmly, staring directly at Zero. He knew what he was thinking. There was no winning with Zero. He was always suspicious no matter what...

Kaname suddenly lifted his head and looked behind him, drawing air into his lungs. He could smell... it was...

"What is it, Kaname?"

Kaname debated saying nothing was wrong and just leaving for a quick meal. The pickings have been slim lately. But...

"Someone is coming. A female."

"A girl? At this time of day?" Yuuki wondered as the other chairs scraped noisily and the men disappeared outside. They each had their own hopes for this particular event.

"It's Shizuka! I knew she would come!"

"Dream on, Ichiru. Which direction, Kaname?" Zero asked, even as he headed towards the southeast. The town lay in that direction. Kaname didn't stop him.

"She is just over the rise. Do you want me to go and get her?"

"NO!"

"NO!" The twin said in unison, urgently. Kaname smiled as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He had only been teasing.

"Yuuki! Come get Kaname!" Zero called, even as he limped quickly towards the grassy knoll, Ichiru was way ahead of him, having sprinted away in his eagerness. He paused at the top of the hill and squinted into the dark.

"Do you see anything?" Ichiru asked as Zero joined him.

"Of course. There's someone on a horse. You really should eat your vegetables."

"It's so dark. I should have brought a lamp..."

"_Zero!! Zero!!"_

Zero bounded forth down the hill towards the frantically waving girl.

"Sayori!! SAYORII!!"

Ichiru bit his lip in disappointment and turned away from the happy couple's noises. Someday... She'd promised...

"Is that the fiancée?" A deep voice asked to his right. Ichiru looked up to see Kaname with Yuuki in his arms watching the show below.

"Yes. Can't you tell by all the hollering?"

"Ichiru's jealous, Kaname. He gets short tempered when he jealous." Yuuki edified nonchalantly, still squinting into the night, completely missing the look on her adopted big brother's face as he watched the couple hug each other below them.

_He's not the only one..._

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but only Fernley and co are my characters. The others belong to "Vampire Knight"_


	12. Chapter 12

_To all my reviewers. Thanks. I am so bad at replying. I'm sorry. I appreciate each and every one of you. I do. The usual disclaimer about the story. Gotta reread when not near dead on my feet but I think the gist is there._

Trust

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO HELD** Sayori to him as if he was afraid to let her go. He was happy to see her but several things went through his mind. Was anything wrong? Was she followed? When was the last time Kaname had fed...?

"Sayori! This is such a surprise...!"

"A good one I hope?"

Sayori pulled away from Zero's warm male-scented embrace and smiled up into his face. She was more certain now than ever she'd done the right thing. It was so good to be here. So good to be in his arms. She found Zero looking around him a tad uneasily.

"Zero! I'm getting suspicious. You don't have someone else on me, do you?"

Sayori was joking, but Zero looked down at her as if he'd been caught red-handed. He forced himself to smile and dipped to kiss the lips she was freely offering in greeting...

"Good evening. I don't think we've met..."

Zero ground his teeth and looked up at the brunette standing behind Sayori in a blatantly unapologetic intrusion. A look at Yuuki gave Zero cause to believe that Kaname had not been even within twenty yards of them a moment ago, the way she clung to his neck in wide eyed trauma and excitement. He had to stop doing that!

"Kaname..." Zero began, a warning in his tone. _Get lost!_

"Zero? Who...?" Sayori asked, puzzled. She spun in Zero's arms despite his insistent pressure on her body to stay put. Zero was quite willing to pretend Kaname hadn't spoken. Sayori, on the other hand, was wondering who this very presumptuous person to interrupt them was...

"Oh..."

Sayori lost a little of her indignation at the sight of what had to be one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. Her eyes had a mind of their own as they travelled the entire, elegant, leggy length of him, quite rudely, before being drawn to the wide dark eyes; eyes that seemed to glitter enchantingly in the diffused light from her lamp as they sized her up with the same thoroughness. Sayori's mouth dropped open as the corners of the boy's lips twitched in wicked amusement, he recognising the usual bemusement to his own particular brand of allure. He raised his eyes from Sayori's to Zero's and quirked one eyebrow sardonically, as if to say "_That was easy..."_

"Kaname, can't you see we want our privacy!" Zero snapped, pulling Sayori back into him and wrapping his arms around her, letting him know that it _wasn't_.

"Zero! How rude! You should introduce me properly...!"

"No need, Sayori." Zero said turning his back on Kaname, ushering her towards the homestead, "He's just the help. Let me take you..."

"Kaname Kuran. It is an honour," came the voice like deep silk again, as a warm hand trapped hers. Sayori actually ducked backwards, under Zero's arm and watched as her hand was raised to those full, rosy lips. Then it was the oddest thing. He seemed to be inhaling her scent, almost savouring it. "Mmmmm. Delightful..." Sayori began to fan herself as the sensual, deep, throaty rumble went right to her toes.

"Kaname, you son of a bitch...!" Zero began to rant. But Sayori cut him off. She wouldn't tolerate Zero bullying this gorgeous creature.

"Kaname Kuran? That's an odd name. What parts are you from?"

"... Far east. But nowhere you are familiar with, I am sure..."

"What is it you do here?" Sayori noticed he didn't look like the usual worker. Those arms and hands, she was certain, have never seen a day's labour in their life.

"A bit of everything. Zero never wants for _anything_, do you, Zero?" Again that damned teasing look...

Zero, whose lips were pursed in disgust, again began to tug at Sayori. Wouldn't he _love_ for her to know what she was near swooning over?

"Sayori," Zero began firmly, "I am sure you must be very tired. We can all talk in the morning." _While he's sleeping._

"Alright, Zero!" Sayori capitulated finally. After all, she was staying. She would have ample opportunity to talk to Kaname Kuran. But still she turned back as she was hauled away none too gently by a Zero with a fairly potent second wind. He wasn't limping at all.

"My name is Sayori Wakaba. But Sayori's fine..."

Zero pursed his lips again. The hell he was letting Kaname call her that...

"It's a pleasure, Sayori." Kaname replied, saying it as if he meant it. Even Yuuki wrinkled her nose at the obvious sexual undertones.

Zero grew redder as he headed up the hill away from the vampire and the curious child in his arms. He could swear that Kaname was laughing at him...

**THE SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS** were quickly done. Sayori would get the master bedroom and Zero would sleep with Ichiru, Kaname being relegated, officially anyway, to the couch. Sayori, all giddy headed in her anticipation of her life of marital bliss, had suggested Zero could bunk with her. She hadn't come to make anyone uncomfortable and he was her fiancé. But even without the ominous feeling in the air just then, they'd decided it wouldn't be appropriate. So everyone waved Sayori up the stairs to where her things were already placed and Ichiru, grabbing the lamp, led the way to the inevitable conference in the barn.

"**SHE CANNOT** stay here!"

Ichiru only waited until Zero entered before he started. Kaname was already present and would have heard Ichiru wherever he had been anyway.

"Ichiru..." Zero tried in vain to get a word in.

"In case you haven't noticed this is highly inappropriate and rude! The nerve of her to invite herself as a live in..."

"She is my bride, Ichiru. She belongs with me..."

"With you! I agree. With _you!_ Christ she's been here less than an hour and she has already been making herself at home..."

"All she did was rearrange the cushions and talk about new curtains and rugs..."

At this, Ichiru spun, walked away and punched the side of barn in frustration, the wall rattling at the considerable force. Kaname was beside him in a second. A gentle hand was placed on Ichiru's shoulders and the blood began to drain from Ichiru's face to leave a more realistic hue.

"I really think this is good for us, Ichiru. Granted we hadn't planned this but it was going to happen eventually..."

"I know. But she is _your_ fiancée, not ours. I don't see why I have to have brighter colours in the 'sun-room'," Ichiru tried his best to be grindingly sarcastic but Kaname's influence was strong. He batted away Kaname's hand impatiently and eyed him knowingly. He had deduced how quite a few happenings could be attributed to Kaname since finding out about his being a vampire, including his own sudden mood swings for the better.

"And what about Kaname? She's going to find out."

Ichiru and Zero looked at Yuuki as she spoke and then, in unison at Kaname, who had been strangely quiet. Kaname. They'd forgotten about him. He'll be with her during the day and up all night. He'd have to begin hiding what he was all over again. But more importantly, to Zero at least, would Sayori be safe?

"She can't stay here, Zero. I don't trust her with this secret and you can't ask Kaname to pretend just because of her..."

"Why not?! She belongs here as much or more than he does!" Zero ground out, determined to not back down. They were choosing Kaname over Sayori whom they'd known almost their whole lives! He could not believe this! "If anything, _he_ should go on his way! Since he's been here, he's been nothing but trouble...!!"

"What are you talking about?! Kaname's done nothing but help and protect us! Just because your girlfriend has shown up on our doorstep, and the blood has rushed to your groin...!"

"Ichiru!" Zero gasped, reflexively covering Yuuki's ears. It was too late though, on many counts...

"It's true! You are not sending Kaname away! I'll never speak to you again!" Yuuki bellowed, reaching to tug on Zero's shirt. Thus, Zero became surrounded by angry protests while the subject of their discourse stood to one side watching. He could feel the voice of reason as well; hear its insistent shouting over the children's squabbling. He didn't belong here. His past was catching up on him, his activities were bringing consequences to those he cared about that he'd never had to think about before. Even from those few who were brave enough to venture onto the land for less than legal purposes, he'd garnered that he, or rather the ranch, was becoming notorious for disappearances. He'd never told Zero this, though. He knew what he'd say. What he'd have a right to insist upon. But Kaname couldn't do it. He couldn't leave them. The thought made him desperately unhappy. He did everything he could each day to make himself indispensable so he could stay. Now this damned girl had shown up. Why'd she come here and ruin everything? If it was at all possible to do so without Zero hating him forever, he'd get rid of her. Kaname's eyes grew cold for a moment as his mind took him to the various things he would do before eventually killing her, garnering a limited satisfaction from his day-dream. Then it would be just the four of them again and Zero would have no one else to look to but him. He would be completely his again...

"...Kaname. Kaname!"

"Huh?" Kaname came back from his mental sortie and his eyes met the ones of the boy in question, looking at him in clear understanding that made Kaname feel as if he could read his mind. But that was nonsense... "Pardon me?" Kaname asked again, his agitation visible.

"Tell him it's unfair, Kaname! You don't have anywhere else to go! This is your home!" Yuuki begged, almost near tears. Kaname felt riveted by Zero's knowing gaze but pulled himself together, going to Yuuki and scooping her up into his arms.

"He knows that, Button. Stop fretting. We'll think of something that will work for all of us. Maybe I could move out into one of the outbuildings, like the barn..."

"Kaname is not moving out!" Yuuki yelled, twisting to face Zero, "Put Sayori in the barn...!"

"I second that..." Ichiru piped in, completely belligerent.

"No."

Kaname made himself sound firm. If he didn't help Zero regain order, he would become the outsider again. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of division and give Sayori more of an edge over him. Again, Kaname mentally shook himself as he walked over to Zero's side. It was time he started bringing back his coldly calculating nature. These humans were making him soft.

"I will move into the barn. I will be close by should any of you need me and I can still prepare the meals and tuck you in, Yuuki." Kaname looked into his almost twin dark stare, wiping her tears comfortingly. "And," Kaname met Zero's eyes again, bravely, speaking with a confidence he barely felt, "there's no reason for her to find out about me. After all, I'm just the 'help'." Kaname let the irony and hurt practically drip from this last.

Yuuki and Ichiru exchanged looks, both feeling the agony of defeat. If Kaname and Zero agreed on a position it was as good as decided. Zero looked away from Kaname and looked up into the large barn, unconsciously trying to picture where Kaname would set up house, trying to think if he'd be comfortable, if it would work...

"It's a bad idea." Zero muttered aloud, knowing only Kaname was there, the others having been sent to bed.

"Give it a try. She probably won't notice anything."

"Not her, Kaname. You."

Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Zero..."

"I know what you were thinking. I could feel it..."

"I have fantasies, Zero. It doesn't mean I'll act on them. If you must know," Kaname walked over to Zero and leaned in towards him, his gaze lowering to silver-haired teen's lips, suggestively, but the words a chilling double entendre, "I have quite a few about you all the time."

Zero felt his cheeks flush and pushed Kaname away. Must he always behave like that? The thinly veiled sexual teasing. It always upset him.

"Will you stop that?! You keep clouding everything with... with..."

"Sex?"

"With your lewd behaviour. What was that earlier?! You were making advances on Sayori right in front of me...!!"

"It's called flirting, Zero. If I had wanted to make an advance I would have done this."

Zero found himself quickly airborne, Kaname's body pressed tightly to his as they spiralled upwards. While Zero's breath was stolen, Kaname took the opportunity to take Zero's very tempting lower lip into his mouth. Kaname moaned, his body responding despite his only wanting to tease Zero a little bit, only because he'd been so irritating. Now...

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Zero growled, wrenching away but tugging futilely at Kaname's hands. The other youth chuckled at Zero's temper, deciding not to do anything about it.

"We're a fair way up, Zero. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Kaname, be serious for a moment." Zero ordered, pleaded, trying to get Kaname to talk about this without becoming the villain in his eyes. He was a long way passed being upset at Kaname for what he was and what he did. During the last three weeks, Kaname had taken him for baths; outdoors for air and brief inspections of the animals, all while clasped to him as they "flew". He had changed his sheets or simply held the basin when he felt nauseous. He'd been there always, when needed. Zero had come to rely on Kaname and to ignore the unease he normally engendered. At worst a truce of sorts had formed, at best a tenuous friendship. So now, as Zero looked at the Kaname's perfect features, he found it was important to him that Kaname understood. It had to be this way. Sayori was his wife to be.

"I am being serious. You are trying to get me to understand that this is the way it has to be, that there is no competition at all between Sayori and me. I'm just the help..." Kaname tried to smile as if he didn't care but failed just a little. Zero picked it up immediately. "That's about it, correct?"

"Kaname. You knew that this day would come."

"I didn't know I would be so easily expendable to you. It is as if I could leave tomorrow and you wouldn't even care..."

"You're wrong." Zero whispered, as if he didn't quite want it official. But Kaname heard it.

"Am I? That's why you were so quick to suggest I leave?"

"It has to happen, Kaname. You know you can't stay forever. I can tell you are not feeding like you were before. And those people will have friends. They will come looking for them."

"We'll find a way to deal with that together. I'll never let you get hurt like this again. Never. I promise you that..." Kaname swore vehemently.

"You can't promise that, Kaname. You can't control everything. Admit it. Sayori's coming... maybe it's a sign..."

"No!"

Kaname landed on the bare hay loft that would be filled in the coming weeks but kept Zero pressed to him. He backed Zero against the vertical wall near the window, his eyes searching Zero's face, where the eyes looked down, around anywhere but into his.

"Zero," Kaname ventured, his breaths causing the tendrils of silvery hair to dance over Zero's gray eyes, "Has it occurred to you to consider that the right thing would be to not separate us? Maybe, as a family, we should fight to stay together..."

"Family?" Zero scoffed, pushing hard at Kaname who finally released him. "Kaname, we are not your family. Is that what you wanted? Someone, anyone to fill the void of what you had lost...?"

"No! Not just anyone. You. All of you. As far as I am concerned we belong together. Maybe there are no such things as accidents. Maybe we were meant to find each other when we did..."

"Kaname. Please, stop this. You are raising your hopes, our hopes over what you know cannot happen. You said it yourself: vampires living with humans are unheard of..."

"I don't care! We have found a way to make it work. And it can continue to work if you let it. Don't worry about me and blood. I can live off of cow's blood indefinitely..."

"And Sayori...?"

"As long as she is... dear to you, she is safe from me. You must know by now that I would rather die than cause you pain. If... she is what you want..."

"She is... She is." Zero repeated with finality. He'd sounded uncertain just then, he thought.

"...Good. Then I'll let you decide how much to tell her about me."

Zero stood for a while looking as Kaname's pale face. He debated with himself for a while but then...

"Kaname, about blood..."

"What about it?"

"If you need it..."

Kaname's eyes flared red for a second before he turned away from Zero. Did he never learn?

"No...!"

"If you need it, Kaname I don't think it would hurt me if you took a little. That and the cow's blood would make you feel better..."

"No... Once I start looking at you that way... I don't think I could always control what happens..."

Kaname pressed his hand to his chest as the scent of blood sliced through the air to his nostrils. Zero's blood. Kaname felt his body begin to change, despite how much he fought for control of himself. It was the one thing he was most afraid of. And it was happening... right now...

"...Why...?" Kaname gasped as he fell to his knees. He rolled onto his back, taking deep breaths, trying to go somewhere else in his mind. Once he had regained himself, he'd dare to move. Dare to...

Kaname groaned as he felt Zero's weight on his stomach. He closed his eyes and trembled. The damned, stubborn, teenaged son-of-a-bitch!! Kaname covered his face, even in the darkness, not wanting Zero to see him.

"SSZero. Let me... try to..."

Zero was astounded at Kaname's reaction to the cut he'd made in his lip. He really must be starving. Why did he let himself get to this point?

"You don't like cow's blood very much, do you?"

"ZZero, sshtop talking... about blood..." Kaname breathing was approaching hyperventilation. Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, he rolled onto his stomach in order to crawl away. Or tried to...

"Kaname. You keep talking about trust and yet you won't allow yourself the same courtesy. How can I trust you if you can't even trust yourself?"

"ZZero..." Kaname whined as he was rolled onto his back again and Zero came to sit astraddle him. Kaname found his mind was descending into those fantasies again. The ones where Zero was... bleeding... and... Kaname started to cry. "Sshtop thishh. Pleassse..."

"Kaname, you stop it." Zero sucked some blood from his broken lip and dipped his fingers into it. He then brought them to Kaname's lips. Kaname groaned but his hand caught Zero's wrist, squeezing it, holding the boy's fingers to his mouth as he began to lick them then suck hungrily. Zero tensed as a hot tongue laved the sensitive pads of his roughened fingers. That and the sight of Kaname's closed eyes as he enjoyed his taste made him distinctly uncomfortable, an odd feeling shooting through him to his...

Kaname finally opened his eyes and Zero started in surprise at the sight of the red, glowing twin orbs but otherwise held perfectly still. Kaname still hadn't removed his fingers from his mouth and Zero's embarrassed tugging proved futile. _I can feel his fangs, _Zero thought as Kaname moved the fingers around in his mouth. _So creepy..._

"... Um, I left my knife at home." Zero whispered, instinctively knowing to tread very carefully. "I have nothing sharp and... you can't bite me..."

"...I ...I can ... do it." Kaname answered reluctantly. He removed Zero's fingers from his mouth and allowed his claws to grow, all the while watching Zero's face. He'll definitely think he was an animal now...

But Zero's eyes widened in a sort of wonder. That was a neat trick he thought, as he watch the thin pale miniature "knives" emerge from Kaname's fingertips. He remembered afterward though, that they would be used on him. He became little more apprehensive but stayed where he was. Zero figured it was too late to change his mind by now.

"Where?" Kaname asked, his breathing slowing as he began to concentrate on Zero and his comfort. The pain still tore at his chest but he knew relief was imminent.

"Somewhere... somewhere no one will see, but I don't want to bleed to death... AAHHH!"

Zero cried out as he was rolled onto his back in a flash and pinned, Kaname's weight on top of him. Zero's breaths increased in rate as his fear began to kick in. It had finally occurred to him he'd been tempting a proven killer. Zero started to panic.

"Your arm... The crrook... of your elbow. It will be painful sssometimes but it can be explained by an injury and is not as crrippling as cutting your leg..."

"Fine. Just do it." Zero tried very hard to pretend he wasn't quaking at the thought of Kaname feeding from him. But Kaname saw it. He let go of one of Zero's arms and caressed the boy's sweating face with his knuckles, resisting the temptation to draw blood.

"You can schange your mind, you know," Kaname offered, his red eyes softening noticeably. "I just won't like it, that'ss all."

"Get it over with. I have to get to bed," Zero ordered, injecting a bravado he didn't feel into his voice.

Kaname watched Zero for a while longer then nodded. He lowered one of Zero's arms into view and turned the crook of the elbow to face him.

"Thhere'll be just a little pain at ffirst. Let me know iff..."

"Kaname! I haven't all nig..." Zero bellowed but ended with a swift intake of breath as Kaname quickly sliced him. But before he could complain Kaname's open mouth was pressed into his arm, his eerie eyes watching Zero carefully as he began to draw blood, slowly at first. But they closed as he relaxed and became more greedy, the slurping noise seeming loud in the night. Zero watched him, feeling a little detached from the situation. _A vampire was feeding on his arm. A vampire! No..._ Zero shook his head. He reached out his other hand, and caressed Kaname's soft hair from his face. _Kaname was feeding from his arm. Kaname..._ Zero shivered as Kaname's long tongue licked at some spillage and then continued, as if in his own little world. _That... was alright then..._

**ZERO** moved at the noise of a door opening. The sun was streaming into the barn through the opening and he scowled, twisting away. Was the sun always this bright...?

Zero paused as he felt a warm weight on his body, the head seeming to burrow near his armpit. For some insane moment he thought he'd shared the bed with Sayori after all, but then he noticed he was still in the barn on some blankets on the floor and a large lump lay curled into him, buried under the same blanket that covered them both. That covered them both. Naked...

"AAHHA!!!"

"_Zero! Is that you?! I thought you were sharing with Ichiru?"_

Zero sat bolt upright, pulling the blanket from the sleepy vampire next to him.

"Good morning..." Kaname intoned, while beginning to stretch luxuriously. This gave him an excuse to throw his leg and... another part of him, over Zero's thigh.

"What the fu...!!??!!" Zero shoved away the leg, glad the other morning consequence went with it.

"You fell asleep. I decided not to wake you."

"_ZERO!!"_

"Coming!!" Zero called down to Sayori. The way he was screaming he couldn't very well pretend he wasn't there.

"What a suggestive choice of words..." came the deep drawl.

"What...?"

Zero was too distracted for Kaname's brand of teasing. He stood quickly and promptly blacked out.

"Zero! Take it easy. I took quite a bit of blood and you are still recuperating from your injury..."

"...Why...? Why didn't you wake me... or take me home? You could have done so easily." Zero pushed away Kaname's steadying arms and tried again to stand.

"I know. But I liked where you were: with me."

Zero scowled again and hunted for his clothes, which were hung neatly on a nail. Clean ones, along with Kaname's own small collection of clothes. A book he was currently reading lay beside the makeshift mattress. The loft itself was swept and tidied and heavy drapes were nailed over the windows. All this while he had slept?

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked, staring right at Zero, his adorably tousled head cocked coquettishly to one side, a sly smile on his lips as if speaking about his own nude body...

"Yes." Zero answered, not taking the bait. "You should be very comfortable up here. I'm leaving." Zero, though, couldn't help but notice that Kaname looked much better. He felt a swell of unbidden pride that his blood had done this; that he'd taken care of Kaname for once. He squashed it, however, as he grabbed his boots and headed for the edge... Shit.

"I see you've remembered you can't fly." Kaname's voice was irritatingly pregnant with amusement. "Looks like you're trapped up here. With me..."

"Kaname, you smug ass-h...!"

_"Zero! Hi! I cooked breakfast. The others have eaten and are gone already. They said you were still recovering. Recovering from what? Aren't you coming down?"_

The others were gone already. That meant the ladder wouldn't be brought to him by normal physical means. Zero waved at Sayori, recognizing that she'd spotted him from where she stood below him near the door of the barn, all the while hopping around clumsily trying to tug his boots on. His mind was busy turning over his options for descent but they were very few.

"Sayori. Go back to the house. I'll be right there." Zero tried.

_"That's okay. I'll wait."_

Zero swore under his breath as he heard the deep chuckle behind him, the smug ass-etc in question was spread out on the bedclothes as if posing for a Michelangelo painting, seemingly without a care in the world. Zero, though, began to worry about her seeing if Kaname helped him down. He had to get her to leave.

"Do you want me to get rid of her?" Kaname offered, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Sayori...!" Zero tried again. No, he didn't...

"I could put her to sleep or..."

_"What's keeping you, Zero? Where is the ladder?"_

"Oh. I know." Kaname said almost to himself, his voice replete with joviality. He was in a very good mood. Zero had given him his blood and they had slept together while the supposed _fiancee_ had slept alone. Kaname was over the moon!

Zero ignored him. He was desperately trying to figure out if it really was a very long drop to the floor two stories below. Maybe if he landed in the feed... Zero snapped out of his suicidal musings when a pale figure vaulted past him with a loud, Tarzan-like yelp.

"_AAHHH!!" _came the startled female cry from below him. "_Oh! You pervert! You...!"  
_

Zero looked over the ledge to a grinning Kaname, hanging naked by one arm, and the sight of his fiancée in full flight back to the house, running as fast as her legs and the long shirt would allow. Zero took in everything, including where Kaname's free hand was, and walked with deceptive calm to where Kaname's fingers clung to the ledge.

"No need to thank me..." Kaname began mid-laugh. He had really enjoyed that. He stopped though, when he noticed the irate boy's intentions, "Zero! You wouldn't...!"

The heavy boot covered the pale digits and Zero twisted his foot, mercilessly applying his full weight.

"Zero!"

_God-damned vampire idiot..._

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	13. Chapter 13

_Another yaoi-less chapter. It keeps getting further away. Sorry ce44 and GE. But it is coming... This chapter is dark and angsty. Be warned.  
_

Knowledge

_by lightpathetic_

**THE GROUP** of heavily armed men moved briskly across the land, proceeding under the cover of a night as dark as their intentions. Their guns were all cocked and ready for whatever small army assailed them, expecting as they all were, the worst. They had all heard the rumours and had seen it for themselves: brave, highly skilled men, champions of some note in their own dubious fields of endeavour, lost without a trace. Both lackeys and bosses, men and women, lost to all who cared about their extinction. Well, no more. This band of twenty people from the farthest corners of this country, some here for the excitement, some for the challenge, some for revenge. And some... because their love ones were feared captured and in peril, waiting for them to come and save them. It was tough when there was no body, when there was no closure. You felt as if you still had more to do to help them, regardless of all your efforts before. That there was something, a spot, an idea that you've missed...

"We're nearing the homestead now. You can just make out the barn."

The others said nothing as they slowed to a canter, caution peppering their every step. They were apprehensive but still confident. Even if these kids had a group of sixty mercenaries on their payroll, they would still put up a good fight. They had people like Senri Shiki the notorious gunslinger and train robber. His girlfriend, Rima Touya, an explosives expert as well as a damned good shot. Together they were worth $5,000.00 in bounty and the worst among them, having killed more men than the rest of them combined, though you wouldn't know to look at them. They were a quiet pair, although their dead eyes hinted at their own particular evil. But none of these people cared about that... at this point, although it did give them a good sense of security.

"Everybody be on your guard." The point man warned unnecessarily, motioning for them to spread out a little to increase their surveillance area and stop them from shooting each other when the moment of engagement came. They did as he beckoned although the couple surged ahead a bit, the girl already pulling a stick of dynamite from her saddlebag. It seems they were tired of caution. Whoever these bad-asses were, as long as they were flesh and blood they were killable. That brought the danger down a peg or two in their books.

They were within half a mile of the homestead when they saw...

"What's that kid doing there?"

Shiki levelled his gun but could see as they came closer that he was unarmed, the wind blowing his loose white shirt against his lithe frame, almost delineating his body to the point nothing was left to the imagination. Shiki ached to remove the minor irritation, the kid's confident demeanour making him mildly uneasy, but their leader spoke up.

"Wait! He may know something!"

It was a sight to see, how the murderous horde slowed to a stop, all men curious as the boy approached them, walking with languid grace as if he had all the time in the world...

"What is your business here?" The kid asked, looking at the gun-packing group as if they were a mildly annoying group of visiting Jehovah's witnesses.

"Are you one of the Kiriyuus?" One person asked, his eyes barely visible above his shot-gun.

"Are you visiting them?" The youth asked again, as if speaking to imbeciles. Really, he'd asked a simple question...

"He's not one of the boys. They have light-grey hair. He could be one of the men."

One man dismounted from his horse and walked in haste over to the youth, whose eyebrow had quirked in confusion. _Men? What men?_

"Are you in search of someone?" He wasn't going to ask again.

"You," the man growled as he reached for the youth and grabbed his arm, pulling the brunette to him. He stuck his revolver under the boy's chin, leaning in to the boy's ear in a move that, in his vast experience, usually got people to be more talkative. "Where are the other men? The ones that have been killing everyone coming to this here sorry excuse for a ranch?! Where is my brother?"

The dark-haired youth, who had lifted his head obligingly as a gun tried to prop up his chin, lost his puzzled look, as realisation dawned.

"You are here to look for the other criminals? Are you in law enforcement?" he asked, still quite nonchalant, despite the cold metal and the man's tightening finger.

"Law enfo...?" The man asked, losing his cool as others chuckled. What sort of foreign scum was this anyway? That accent... "Cut the fucking crap! You speak English, don't you? Where are they?!"

"Let's kill him and go," a quiet feminine voice cut in on them, the light of the match illuminating her pretty face as it drew closer to the wick of the dynamite. "We'll soon see who else is out here..."

Rima gasped as the man began to scream. He fell over clutching his shoulder, his arm a memory, as blood seeped through the fingers of his other hand as it clutched the wound desperately. It was futile of course. Too many severed blood vessels. But what Rima gasped at wasn't exactly the sight of a bleeding , screaming man. The boy... He had dropped to the man and...

"Shit!! Shoot him!! Shoot him!!" The leader yelled as others were equally as dismayed and nauseated by the sight of a man... eating... another.

"Jesus Christ!!"

Suddenly there was a chorus of loud gunfire aimed at the hunched brunette. Smoke filled the air and the sound of hooves took over as some men fled while other circled. What the hell? They'd never seen anything like that!

"Shiki!!" Rima screamed, the light from the lamps they had brought was suddenly gone. She couldn't see and she was surrounded by screams and sickening, bone crunching sounds that cut off the screams much too abruptly. What was that? Was this an ambush?

"Over here! I think I can...!"

Rima screamed as a head suddenly hit her thigh. She looked up. She could just make out a body slide from a horse...

"Nooo!! Shiki!!"

Rima yanked the reins, urging the horse over to the body. She slid down and scrabbled around in the dirt and grass until her hands found the copious amount of sticky, hot substance that told her what her mind wasn't ready to accept. Rima's breath came in short pants as she fought nausea.

"You bastards... You fucking bastards!!"

Rima screamed her loss as she struggled to her feet. She began to shoot desperately around her, wanting to see their dead bodies, wanting to pay them back for taking the one good thing in her life. She wouldn't rest until all these fucking people lay at her feet. She swore to God...!

Rima stopped, both guns spent. She fell behind her horse to reload, quickly and expertly pushing the small pellets into the barrel, her hysterical breaths loud, even to her ears. Her tears clouded her eyes but she didn't care. She could still function. She'd been doing this since she was a child...

Rima paused as she heard a low chuckle to her left. So close! She dropped to her knees and rolled firing in that direction, hitting the horse, the animal bolting with a squeal, but she didn't care. She listened again for a breath, a cry of pain. But nothing. Just the wind, the sound of hooves, her agitated breaths and the stench of bodies, someone's entrails had been exposed upwind. Rima held her breath for a brief respite, her mind finally accepting what it needed to. That there were no others. That she was all alone. That thing had somehow killed everyone...

Rima reached for more bullets, trying to be quiet and not give her position away. The tall grass waved in the breeze and caressed her face, just for a moment reminding her of making love to Shiki. How gentle he was, how the grasses would tickle as he stretched her over and over... Rima closed her eyes and tried to keep her composure...

The guns were suddenly whipped from her hands and Rima was hauled to her feet and then into the air, her fingers clawing as the hand, trying to stop the pain of... knives digging into her flesh. She looked down as she kicked only to feel herself lose it at the site of glowing red eyes. A demon! Dear God! Dear God...!! Rima flinched as finger reached up towards her face. _No! Don't!_

"Brown hair. Jusst like hers... How lucky. It is ssso tiring... ssuppressing it..."

What was he talking about?! Suppressing what?!

Then Rima somehow found it within herself to loose a blood-chilling scream as her curiosity was completely, and graphically, satisfied. Poor woman...

**KANAME'S** eyes lit on the clasped hands on the table then followed the slender, feminine, blue-clad arm to the giggling female attached to it. He found his mind wandering again to recent events as she leaned in, tendrils of honey-brown hair swinging forward, and pressed a kiss to the cheek of the boy sitting next to her. His fork suddenly snapped... Maybe that... hadn't been enough...

"Oh!"

Sayori gasped and looked towards the quiet figure the others always insisted must eat at the table with them, although she hardly saw him except at breakfast and at dinner. Whom Zero assured her was merely a hired hand. But the way he was with them, issuing as many orders or dealing with them in affectionate familiarity, seemed to belie Zero's assurances. He behaved as if he was one of them, often holding Yuuki and singing her to sleep, or arguing about some nonsense with Ichiru or helping Zero with the accounts. He'd startled her on many an occasion, coming and going as he pleased, only sparing her a nod and a considering glance. Sayori's heart always raced when he was near her. Not only because he was so beautiful – and exceptionally so this evening she thought – but because he seemed, to her, to exude this... aura of... Ah, she was sure she imagined it. He did as she asked easily enough.

"Kaname! You'll leave us with no cutlery soon. Then we'll have to eat with our fingers..." Ichiru teased, trying to smooth away the obvious incongruity of this slender boy breaking such objects easily. He also knew how Kaname abhorred their eating that way and didn't want to miss the opportunity.

"There is no excuse for that." Kaname assured Ichiru quickly. "I apologise. There was probably a fault..."

"What? Another one?" Sayori asked incredulously. It was Kaname's third fork.

"No. It's the meat. It is tough. Again," Yuuki replied, a longsuffering sigh following the utterance. "When is Kaname going to return to cooking?" she demanded slamming her fork onto the table.

"Yuuki!" Zero bellowed, the only one interested in defending Sayori's cooking. They'd gone from months of gourmet cookery, to boiled everything with generous helpings of salt for the last week and a half. "It's not that bad..."

"Well," Kaname spoke up, parking the pieces of the fork on the table to mend later, "I have sunk my teeth in some pretty tough meats in my time but this..."

"Sayori," Zero interrupted firmly, not wanting to be reminded while eating into what or whom Kaname's teeth had gotten into. He was well aware, as were the rest of them, that Kaname was practically glowing. His lack of appetite probably came from the same source. "I think it's great. You are a good cook."

"Aww! Thank you, sweetheart..." Sayori leaned in and kissed Zero again and Yuuki dug her elbow into Kaname as the room subtly vibrated again, patting her queasy tummy as an indication. One could always tell when Kaname was in a foul mood... "Besides, cooking and cleaning is a woman's work. You should let Yuuki stay home with..."

"Kaname," Ichiru asked again, seeming to never tire of the point, especially when Sayori got on his nerves. "How are you coping with that draughty hay loft? It must be getting colder and stuffier with the approach of winter and all that hay..."

"Ichiru..." Zero muttered warningly, "Kaname is perfectly fine up there. You know that..."

"But he shouldn't have to be 'fine up there'. You know that...!"

"You know, it is amazing how quickly you are bringing in the hay. Considering there are only the three of you." Sayori began, never considering Yuuki - much to the eight-year-old's annoyance - trying to move away from the tense subject. She was used to Ichiru's rudeness. Ever since they were younger and she had chosen Zero...

"Yes..." Zero mumbled, wishing they had started earlier. If he hadn't been sick he would have hired some men by now and done it the old fashioned way. Instead of having a vampire strip grass to dry and then carry it home in the dead of night, making their efforts insignificant in comparison. Soon they'd have enough for the winter months. Too soon. Zero knew that one day Sayori would put it all together and run screaming from this place.

"...And I never see anything much happening..."

"Who wants dessert?" Zero asked, getting to his feet.

"...If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's spooky! Like all those stories I heard before I came out here."

"What stories?" Kaname asked, leaning forward to hover over his forgotten plate of... um... stew...? Ichiru sucked his teeth in irritation glaring at Kaname. _Don't encourage her!_

Sayori giggled, waving her hand.

"I wasn't going to mention it. They seem so silly! I came out here alone and I didn't see a soul except you all..."

"What's silly, Sayori?" Zero asked, returning to the table. He had a gooey, white, nondescript pudding on offer. He began ladling it out into bowls much to the dismay of his siblings, glaring at them to dare refuse.

"Oh... alright! But don't laugh too hard. There's a silly rumour going around about how anyone that ventures onto this ranch disappears! Just like that! Poof! They say a demon haunts this place and eats everyone that comes onto it! Well! I haven't met him. I'm a little disappointed, really!" Sayori teased, giggling again but more in nervousness. No one else was laughing. No one. And Zero's face had taken on a most unflattering, crimson hue...

"It's just silly!" Sayori tried again, hoping to placate Zero. "Just because some people don't come back. I mean, you know William's cousin. The one that went to jail seven years ago? His mother swears she saw him headed in this direction. And Fernley's boys. The Buchanan twins, but they were such losers. And, well... others..."

The heavy chair scraped back loudly from the table and Zero got to his feet. He glared at Kaname's stricken expression as the brunette looked up at him for a long while and then turned and stormed out of the house. Sayori looked around, truly confounded, as the others quickly rose to follow, Kaname leading the way.

"Wait! Did I say something...?"

"Stay here! We'll be right back!" Ichiru yelled over his shoulder as the door slammed behind him.

"Ichiru! Zero...!"

Sayori opened the door and saw no one. Not a soul. She ran out and looked in all directions. _What the hell is going on?_

"**PUT ME DOWN**, you god-damned freak!!" Zero bellowed, kicking furiously, "Put me... Ahhhh!!"

Zero yelped as he was dropped onto the plateau one could just make out from the house to the north during the day. He didn't land very hard, but enough to cause a jolt that quietened him. He got to his feet trying to recover from the indignity of being dropped on his ass. The others landed next to him but he only had eyes for one person.

"Are you happy now?! You son of a bitch!!!"

Zero threw a punch and to his surprise, connected. Kaname turned to look back at Zero again and Zero threw another, and another, these also landing satisfyingly.

"Zero, stop it!! Stop beating Kaname!"

Yuuki ran forward but Ichiru stopped her, pulling her back. Kaname clearly wanted it this way. Yuuki never could get used to the fact that Kaname didn't need her protection.

Zero eventually grew tired and fell back to the ground. He began to cry. It was over. Their lives were over.

"I told you," Zero sobbed, "I told you, but you wouldn't listen..."

"Zero. It's not so simple. I sometimes forget myself... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kaname dropped to his knees and tried to touch Zero, who rolled away in disgust.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me! You animal! You goddamned devil!!"

"Stop that! Stop calling him that!" Yuuki cried, already crying for Kaname and Zero. She knew something horrible had happened. She knew Kaname had done it. But her mind and innocence still protected her. She couldn't grasp what her angel was doing wrong. Ichiru had a fair idea. His fear gripped him. Why were they out here? Was he going to kill them because he'd been found out? He wished he still wore his gun, remembering, cursing the time he removed it and placed it on the table to be more comfortable to eat. He looked around now, searching for a large stone. Anything. He wouldn't let Kaname kill them without a fight. Even if he knew it was practically a lost cause...

"Zero. I tried. But it got harder. Less people were coming onto the land and I have to feed..."

"You could have come to us! Ichiru would have helped you! Do you understand what is happening? Do you? These are our friends and neighbours! These people we trade with and go to for support! I've seen them run people out of town for much less!! Burn their houses and kill their animals...!"

"Zero. I would never let anyone..."

"That's not the fucking point! What will they do if we have to go into town!! These scared people won't buy a calf from me now if I paid them...! I warned you! You wouldn't listen because you don't give a shit...!"

Ichiru, who had found a fairly sizeable stone and was now inching towards it, caught the last part of this conversation. So far he'd been filled with visions of the people dying. He had been too traumatized to listen but now he did as he waited for an opportunity. This wasn't the angry conversation of someone who was just figuring out Kaname was a killer. It sounded as if...

Zero suddenly found himself covered by a large angry boy, a punch heading for his left eye. He was so stunned he barely attempted to protect himself. He rolled them both and pushed Ichiru off him with his booted right foot. Ichiru tried to charge again but was "stopped". He growled in frustration.

"You're the asshole! You! You knew! You knew what Kaname was doing!"

"Ichiru...!"

"...And you kept it from us. You bastard!! Let go of me!!" Ichiru thundered, wriggling ineffectually as he and his brother were held apart. "You knew we were in danger and you said nothing! I trusted you!! How could you do this to Yuuki?!!"

"No! You...! I would never hurt any of you...!!" Kaname cried, not knowing who to grab, who to comfort. How could he make them see him? This was tearing him apart. He needed them. He'd never harm them. Couldn't they see that?

"He'd said...! He'd said..." Zero stammered but came to a halt. Kaname had promised a lot of things. Could he be so sure of any of those things now? Including their safety? Zero's face fell and he looked around them as if for the first time. It was dark, secluded. Alone...

"No!!" Kaname was suddenly in front of him, holding him. "I won't have you thinking this way! You know what I have been through to save your life! I would never take it...!"

"I can't trust you! I can't trust... anything you say!!" Zero tried to push him away but Kaname held on.

"You can trust that! You can trust that I belong to you, all of you! I would rather die than see you hurt! I didn't understand before. I thought you were being overly sensitive. I promise I will change...!"

"Fuck you!! I want you gone! Can't you see it is too late? What are you going to do? Stay and watch the sheriff and his group of 'deputies' come and burn our house down around our ears while the entire town watches...?!"

"Unless he's already killed him..." Ichiru interrupted softly. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He'd known it was too quiet. They used to have at least one attack a week. They had been sitting on several hundred dollars in cattle and only had three people looking after them. Three children. It had been a handful when it was just them. Then Kaname was doing it all himself... and there had not even been a "bump" in the night...

"I have not! I've only killed bad people...!"

"How bad could William's idiot of a cousin been to deserve death?! All you had to do was shoot over his head and he'd run away...!"

"Zero," Kaname pleaded, trying to keep a hold of himself as he held Zero tightly. Everything he cared about was slipping away from him and he was near hysteria. He couldn't lose them too. He couldn't... "I didn't know. Please, I was trying to help. I was trying to help. Please, don't hate me..." Kaname dropped his head to Zero's chest and began to cry. It was an odd thing: these children in a circle a around a sobbing vampire of whom they were terrified not ten minutes ago. Zero pushed at him again, trying to harden his heart but Kaname clung to him, not letting go. Ichiru felt his own "release" and he circled to Yuuki who had been uncharacteristically quiet, her eyes swimming in tears. Her angel... killed people. Lots of people. People she'd known and known of. Perhaps more... She couldn't speak. How must those people's parents feel? How must their children cry for their parents? Like she had for hers...

"Kill me."

"What?" Zero came out of his sense of hopelessness to hear the whispered words.

"Kill me. Stab my heart and remove it. Do it. Don't leave me like this."

"Kaname..."

"I said kill me!" Kaname shouted, shaking Zero, "It's what you want! Do it!! I am a danger to you and everyone around you! Do it!! You should have left me where you found me!! You should have left me to die! It's what you all are thinking, isn't it?! Then do it!! Kill me! Because I can't bear to live without you!"

Yuuki began to scream. Sustained and loud. They were sure Sayori would hear her. Ichiru picked her up and began to hug her but she kept screaming. The boys on the ground scrambled to their feet, after recovering from their surprise, and went to her, Kaname reaching out to finally, and blessedly put her to sleep. It was so silent afterward it seemed louder than her screams. Ichiru turned towards home, cradling Yuuki protectively to him.

"Take us home, Kaname. It's... past Yuuki's bedtime." Ichiru ordered grudgingly, tiredly, reverting in the face of how far he'd have to walk to get home.

Kaname hesitated, looking towards Zero. Zero looked away. He was tired too. Of all of this. He wished someone else would make the decision. He wished he had the strength to do so. But he didn't. None of them did. He had no idea how bad it was. Maybe he should find out before... before he could face what... needed to be done.

"Alright." Kaname said, wiping his eyes as both boys seemed to have decided to ignore what had just occurred for their own reasons. Maybe it was another chance? "Let's go."

**ZERO ROLLED** his head and came awake... to the feel of a warm body tucked into his. Zero growled in anger and yanked up the blanket to the sight of Kaname snoring against his chest, his arms flung across him, holding him. Tears were drying on his face, the smooth pale, flawless expanse of cheek marred by tracks of white. Kaname, you son of a bitch... You never make it easy...

"I wish you would act more like a bloodthirsty, maniacal creature, Kaname. Maybe I would know what to do." Zero whispered, stroking Kaname's silky hair, unable to help himself. They all loved him. They all depended on him. But this pretty, calm youth was only one half of Kaname. The other half was dark and unbelievably sinister. In more ways than one. If only he could change. Just a little...

Zero tried to pull away from Kaname but his hold tightened, steel bands that neither crushed nor loosened. Zero sighed. He'll have to wake him up. Sayori would be down to make breakfast – Zero tried not to think about that frightening prospect – very soon as he could see the sky brightening. He had to roll up his bed and clear away any evidence of his having slept on the floor before she came in. They'd tried their best to seem normal last night but she was suspicious. This would only make it worse.

"Kaname."

Zero rubbed Kaname's head and whispered. He didn't shake him. The last time he did he'd nearly been decapitated by Kaname's claws. Lesson one about sleeping with a vampire: beware of his reflexes. Not that this happens often. Only when Ichiru put him out of the bedroom... Okay often.

"Kaname!" Zero insisted, rolling them a little. Kaname stirred and awoke, looking up at Zero. He didn't move. He just looked afraid and hopeless, even as he seemed to wait for something.

"Kaname..." Zero lowered himself onto Kaname, his large, tanned body sliding intimately against the vampire's smooth, pale one, and touched his forehead to the brunette's, wiping at his salty cheeks gently with his thumb. He could never stand to see him like this. A small sound issued from Kaname's throat as his arms tightened again, his face pushing closer to savour Zero's breaths, his eyes closing in relief.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder. Please don't send me away," Kaname pleaded, his low desperate tones going straight to Zero's heart.

"Kaname. You know what you are doing. Crawling into my bed, warm, teary eyed, looking all soft and beautiful..."

"Is it working?" Kaname opened said gorgeous eyes and looked up again at Zero, meeting his own.

Zero didn't answer. He lifted his head and scrutinised Kaname, noting the bewitching curls to his hair and the rosy cheeks.

"How many?"

"... About a dozen." Kaname had the grace to look uncomfortable.

"When?"

"The night before."

"What did they want?"

"They were looking for the others. I tried to talk to them but one tried to kill me!" Kaname spoke urgently as Zero's face changed, one long, nude leg sliding up Zero's body to hold the teen to him. "I swear they were up to no good!"

"A dozen men. A dozen men..." Zero shook his head sadly, "And I heard nothing."

Kaname didn't speak. He wouldn't tell him he'd deepened their sleep before he'd left. He didn't think it would help his cause.

"What are you going to do?" Again, that lovely stare that seemed to draw him in...

"I don't know. Ichiru and Yuuki... I am more worried about them. At least I knew what an animal you were before."

Kaname thought about Ichiru and Yuuki, a long way past taking offense at such words from Zero's lips.

"Do you think they'll hate me?"

"I don't know. We'll see. And we'll see," Zero extricated himself forcefully and stood, pointedly bundling the sheets. Kaname rolled out of the way. "if we can feed some line to the people in town. If they've never seen you then maybe we can convince them it was us that shot some of these people for trespassing and the others just had nothing to do with us."

"Do you think that will work?"

"It had better or I'll have to sharpen my knife and do as you asked. Your hide is soft to the touch but I know how tough it really is..."

"Zero... I can't tell you how..." Kaname threatened to dissolve into tears again. Zero bent and squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh, stop it, Kaname. We'll see if we can weather this together, huh? As for the others: they love you. It'll just take them a while to adjust. I'm sure."

Zero was rewarded with a fairly watery smile and... his heart sang. When did this creature's happiness become so important to him? Zero froze, unconsciously entranced by it. He only moved when Kaname reached out to trace the long scar on his muscular torso, along his ribcage, making him suck in his breath.

"You've healed nicely, despite the infection. Is there any more pain?"

"Not really. Just a bit of tenderne..."

Zero closed his eyes and gasped as Kaname leaned forward and traced the scar with his tongue. The warm, moist touch did all sorts of things to Zero's insides, making him grateful the bundle of sheets hung strategically...

"Kaname...!"

"Better?" Kaname lifted his head and began to massage his saliva into Zero's skin right down to where he had ended just over Zero's left pelvic bone.

"...Yes..." Zero just barely squashed the urge. The one that made him think of Kaname... the way he shouldn't...

"Good." Kaname replied, intent on his task. Humans took a lot of care, but he found he liked doing it. He looked up to smile at Zero again and found a most puzzling look. "Zero. What...?"

There was a noise. Zero stared at his suddenly empty arms in surprise as Kaname and the bedclothes disappeared. He then turned as he heard a footstep on the stairs. Sayori! Zero grabbed his pants. Damn, he wished he could move as quickly as Kaname...!

"**BETH**! I told you we'll be in town soon! Stop pestering me...!"

"But the baby is sick, David. He's crying and..."

"The doctor is a good one. I'm going as fast as I can. Just hold on... What the Sam Blazes...?!!"

David looked back to the road to see a man completely covered in blood flagging them down.

"David!!"

"I see him. My God, he must been shot pretty bad. Though he smells like a horse..."

"_Help!! HELP ME!!"_

"David, you are not picking him up."

"Well, it's the Christian thing to do..."

"_Please!! He'll kill me. Please!!"_

"What's he saying?"

"Something's about to kill him..."

"And us!! Leave him, David!! Our son...!"

"Alright! Quit your yelling. I'll tell the sheriff about him when we get to town."

"It's okay, Carlton. Stop crying. Your father isn't going to pick up that crazy man. Noooo..."

_to be continued _

_lightpathetic wrote this but the VK characters are not mine. They belong to... VK!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Well, this is what I wrote tonight. More angst I'm afraid but it has to happen.  
_

The Lost and the Found

_by lightpathetic_

"**YOU ALL** go on ahead. I will take in the horses."

"Did you hear anyone speak, Yuuki? I thought I heard..."

Zero blew out a swift breath and dropped the reins of his horse. He marched over to this uncanny likeness of himself, who was currently making an exaggerated show of looking around himself in puzzlement, and pulled him bodily from his horse in an interesting show of strength neither boy bothered to examine.

"I am sick and tired of this shit! You've been acting like a child all day...!"

"Let go of me, Sir! I don't know you!" Ichiru shouted, shoving hard at his brother, parting them. He then lowered his voice, "The brother I know would have let us know there was a bloodthirsty vampire lurking around his sleeping family! Would have at least given us a heads up so I can sleep with a gun under my pillow. You hid everything! Including the fact he was polishing off our neighbours...!"

"He was not and you know it! You blow _everything_ out of proportion...!"

"How could you even sleep knowing what's going on?" Ichiru spat, trying to walk away. Zero followed him briskly.

"He's doing the same thing we would do! If we could see in the dark and had better artillery we'd be just as effective. So don't give me that bull! You're upset that I didn't tell you from the beginning and I've apologised repeatedly...!"

"Oh, that makes it alright then..." Ichiru drawled sarcastically, continuing towards the barn. He couldn't believe Zero had betrayed them like this. There was nothing they'd hidden from each other. Nothing! Since their parents had left and they only had each other they'd always shared everything. Now Zero had let Kaname come and divided them. It was unforgivable...!

"Ichiru! Please! There was no point worrying you all. He wasn't hurting us and he wanted to be accepted..."

"And that doesn't strike you as odd? His desperate need to live here? It made sense as a destitute human albeit with super human strength. But now it is just plain creepy. What if he can't get what he needs anymore, Zero? If I were anyone – which goes to show just how crazy Sayori is – I would stay the hell away from this ranch! What happens in that event, Mr. Know-it-all? Can you stop him?"

"You know he's not like that, Ichiru. He'd never hurt..."

"I don't know anything! I've been fed a lie! No-one consulted me about letting mass killer under our roof!"

"This is why! Your total over-reaction...!"

Ichiru spun suddenly and Zero almost ran into him. Ichiru clenched his teeth, the muscles in his temple working. God, he was so angry...

"You think I am over-reacting?! What the hell has happened to your soul?!"

Zero stopped, his mouth open as if in memory of a forgotten retort. Grey eyes pierced his as they looked into his own. Was Ichiru right? Had he become desensitized? Kaname was actively removing everyone that ventured onto their land. And what if there was no one else? What would keep him from venturing further than the land and killing innocents? Or turning on them...?

Zero felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to where Yuuki stood silently, tears in her wide eyes. She'd been so quiet all day. None of her usual spark. Zero realised he'd done this to her as well.

"Yuuki..."

"Did he kill them, Zero? Our parents? Do you think Kaname is the reason they aren't coming back?"

Zero was entirely robbed of breath as Yuuki uttered this. Was this... was this what she'd been thinking?

"...No! Yuuki...!"

The door to the barn fell open and a figure emerged hesitantly, his eyes obscured by a black cloth as it was still early in the evening. He turned his head towards the group of them who'd gotten quite loud. Zero looked away, feeling the pain Kaname must feel on his behalf. They've turned on him so easily.

"I... I couldn't help... but overhear your conversation."

The others went quiet. Ichiru, furious and just a little bit scared and Yuuki, terrified. She hid behind Zero and gripped his shirt. They'll be killed! Yuuki closed her eyes and trembled... then a soft hand touched hers.

"Yuuki..."

She flinched and opened her eyes in shock to the sight of Kaname kneeling beside her. She hadn't even heard him move...!

"You son of a bitch! Get away from her!"

Ichiru screamed and ran forward but Kaname did nothing, save steeling himself for a blow. Zero surged ahead and arrested his brother, semi-tackling him and pulling him to one side. He had never reasoned this out, he thought. Why didn't he feel that sense of horror anymore? Why was he letting Kaname touch Yuuki when she was clearly terrified of him? But what of this whole business had been rational? Despite all the odds they'd all fallen for this deadly vampire, even Ichiru. He'd yet to insist Kaname leave. He'd yet to run screaming to the sheriff. It seemed he was angrier at Zero and Kaname for leaving him out of the loop, was more upset at what Kaname had done. But besides the childish displays of anger, Ichiru had done nothing to indicate Kaname should leave. He seemed content to sulk. Yuuki, though...

"Ichiru, cool it. You know he won't hurt her and there's nothing you can do to hurt him. Just let him talk to Yuuki."

"She's afraid of him, Zero. I can't stand..."

"She's afraid of what she might find out. She's afraid that Kaname may have done the worst thing imaginable..."

"Do you think...?" Ichiru asked, suddenly gripped by the chilling prospect but Zero was firm.

"No. I don't."

Kaname looked up and seemed to stare at the boys in surprise. Ichiru turned away from Kaname's gaze and tried very hard not to feel ashamed of himself. Dammit! _Stop it! He kills...!_ _He's not what he seems! _Ichiru squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his fists, feeling the cool evening breeze and tension in his heart ebb away. Even if he suspected it was another one of Kaname's "tricks" he found he didn't care. Kaname'd done more for them than any of those others, than any of the townsfolk whose opinion they were afraid of. Had shown more love than any of their human counterparts...

"Yuuki. I know you are afraid and I don't blame you. What I am is... terrifying. I have done many... despicable things. But I swear to you, killing your parents was not one of them. I don't know where your parents are but I know you shouldn't give up hope. They would never leave such a wonderful family behind unless it was necessary. I know because... I feel the same way..."

Kaname brought Yuuki's hands up to his face and pressed them against his cheeks, as if savouring their touch. He then got to his feet. Zero noticed him trying to keep his composure with some effort as he slowly let Yuuki's fingers slide from his grasp.

"I'm sorry if I caused any of you distress," Kaname rasped, inspecting his toes again, his voice dark with disgust and pain. "I realise this isn't going to work anymore. I'd wanted more... more than I had a right to after my family died. But those have always been flaws of mine: my arrogance and sense of entitlement..."

"Kaname! It sounds as if you are leaving!"

Kaname turned in as much surprise as Zero felt to hear Ichiru say these words. From Ichiru's expression he seemed equally as astounded as the rest of them. He'd no idea where they came from or this feeling of intense fear that had nothing to do with Kaname's presence and everything to do with his absence. He couldn't bear it. Not ever seeing him again...?

"Yes. I thought... that was what you wanted..."

"But...!" Ichiru stalled. Did he have the right to ask?

Yuuki reached up and grabbed Kaname's hands, tugging at them urgently.

"Don't go, Kaname! Please! It was just... when I heard you had killed all of these people... I'd never thought of you doing that! But these were all bad people, right? Like you'd said? There's nothing wrong with that!"

Kaname hesitated, wondering whether to keep lying or to finally tell Yuuki the truth. But he couldn't bring himself to utter the words...

"Of course, Yuuki. They've all been bad people," Zero interjected, finally approaching the two brunettes, "And Kaname saved us. Each time." Zero bent and picked up Yuuki, leaning in to touch her forehead with his own, holding her watery, anguished gaze. "He doesn't deserve this. Any of this."

Kaname trembled as he looked at Zero and Yuuki. He watched as she seemed to consider Zero's words and then purse her lips as if she'd come to a weighty decision. She pushed at Zero indicating her wish to return to her feet and turned to Kaname, taking his hand.

"Kaname..." Yuuki trailed off, unable to voice how sorry she was but she didn't get very far. Kaname dipped and swept her off her feet, hugging her to him tightly. Yuuki got over her shock quickly and held him back, a strangle-hold on his slender neck neither wanted to cease. Zero smiled and looked back at Ichiru, in time to see his relief before it was quickly hidden. He turned and headed for the barn.

"I am going to milk the cows. Kaname, tell Zero if you see him, I could use a hand..."

"You stupid bastard...!" Zero yelled, throwing his hat to the ground. Ichiru really was expert in getting under Zero's skin.

"Zero, I think your brother wants a hand with the milking." Kaname obliged, a mischievous twist to his lips, obviously enjoying doing the same thing.

"Don't encourage him, Kaname! What the hell do I have to do?! I told him why I didn't tell him!! Sure, he forgives _you_ but treats me like dirt...!"

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Yes!" Zero agreed readily, thinking if he went in there he would nail his twin with a pitchfork or something, "I'll go see Sayori then check on the other animals."

"Why? She's okay. She's making an... _attempt_ with dinner."

Zero didn't miss the dry disdain he heard in Kaname's voice. He just chose to ignore it.

"Then I'll go help her. She was alone all day. She doesn't like that..."

"What about the animals?" Kaname called futilely as Zero headed off at a trot towards the house, looking disgustingly eager to see that woman. Kaname zoned out, his eyes narrowing as his mind took him away... Yuuki tickled his ear and giggled as he automatically swatted it.

"Why do you hate to see Zero with her?"

"I don't hate it..." Kaname pulled himself together, thinking that being that transparent to a prepubescent didn't augur well for his plans.

"Yes, you do. You get all angry and erra... errabl..."

"Irritable, Yuuki."

"...Errable when they go off together."

"I do not..."

"You're jealous."

"I am not!" Kaname growled, trying to be a bit scary as if shutting up Yuuki would hide the truth. Yuuki got a good handful of his hair and twisted her fist, obviously quite over her fright from earlier. Kaname winced and reached to gently disentangle Yuuki's fingers. Damn! She could be more sadistic than he was...!

"Why?"

"What?! Yuuki, let go!"

"Why are you jealous? Do you want Sayori?" Yuuki wrinkled her nose at this. Now that was one to confound the jury...

"No... I... Look, the cows aren't going to milk themselves. Let's go..."

"But, if you marry her she'll find out you're a vampire."

"I don't want to marry her, Yuuki!" Kaname cried, knowing that was the last thing he'd do to her...

"Ooohhh. I see..." Yuuki finally removed her hand to form a rather questionable, gesture in the air with the other. Kaname's mouth dropped open in horror at the obscenity from such a young girl before snapping shut in a sort of grim determination. He changed course from the barn and began to head for the water trough.

"Kaname? Where are you go...? No!! Nooo!! AAAHHH!!!"

_SPLAAASSSHH!!!!_

**SAYORI LAUGHED,**turning her face into Zero's chest, her hand sliding further up his thigh. This touch was unintentional, of course, but Zero still felt the answering reaction in his body. He stiffened and tried to pull away a bit, hoping to give her the hint that a little restraint was called for. He was trying to preserve various intimate activities for the wedding bed, including any such exploration of his groin. He was surprised at how easily his thoughts would try to rationalise going so far, but Zero, being the gentleman he tried to be, always pulled back from the edge. Much to Sayori's annoyance.

"Zero! You're so proper! Sometimes I think you are the girl!" Sayori sidled closer on the bench, covering the space Zero had just vacated. "We are going to be married! Tell me: aren't you the tiniest bit tempted...?"

"No! I mean," Zero got to his feet and walked to the edge of the knoll near the house they had taken to walking to each evening after dinner, just to have some time together. They had placed a bench here under a tree and usually sat and talked, looked at the stars or kissed... At least until the last week or so when Sayori had become quite bold, sensing as she did that her quarry was weakening. "I mean... yes but it is not the proper thing. Perhaps we should go back..."

"Zero, come on. 'They' probably already think we're doing it..."

"It doesn't mean we need to prove them right. We'll wait and do it properly. We'll show them all that we're not common..."

"Is it them you are worried about?" Sayori asked, losing her coquettish teasing and rising to her feet to follow him. "Or don't you really love me, Zero?"

"Yes!" Zero answered quickly, trying to erase the doubt he saw lingering in Sayori's face. "You know I do! That's why I want us to wait. I want the very best for you. Remember when we were younger? You used to dream about me carrying you into our house, and up to bed accompanied by the scent of roses and the sound of violins..."

"We were kids. The world isn't quite the same. I'm... not the same."

Zero found himself backing away from the lustful intent in a pair of brown eyes. Actual concern showed on his face when he was brought up by the tree and was effectively pinned by Sayori's young, feminine body, breasts pressed to his ribcage as if seeking entrance. It was more than a teenage boy could take.

"Sayori..."

Arms flung themselves around his neck, pulling him down to meet a very hungry mouth; a tongue planting itself firmly between his teeth. Sayori hung on through Zero's protests, melting into his hot body, relishing his response, nurturing it, until he gave in, Zero finally moaning as hot pleasure shot from where Sayori's hand intimately brushed him. All thought evaporated as all that seem to matter was her scent; her heat...

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

Came the voice that didn't seem in the least bit sorry. Both lovers jerked apart, startled by the unexpected intrusion. Zero turned beet-red and began to fidget, only then realising he'd come loose from his moorings, so to speak. He blushed some more as he adjusted his clothing.

"What is it?" Sayori demanded rudely, recovering quicker, "Can't you see we want to be alone?!" She was fed up to the teeth with this field-hand. He had the most infuriating timing. Kaname completely ignored her.

"I need instructions for the northern field. I am headed out there now."

"At this time of night?" Sayori asked incredulously, ignoring her being ignored. Zero finally recovered and pulled Kaname away a bit from Sayori, Kaname going reluctantly. Sometimes... it was hard remembering why he was showing this much restraint...

"Kaname! What the hell are you doing?! She's not supposed to know you work at night...!" Zero whispered furiously.

"I need to know what to do. I can't wait until you're done amusing yourself before I get to work. I'll get nothing done." Kaname grumbled, his eyes devouring as much as he hated that telltale flush to Zero's cheeks, his swollen lips. Her scent was all over him... Kaname felt an irrational anger take him over. The air practically sizzled from it.

"Wha...? Kaname, what's the matter? Why are you so angry...?" Zero asked, his eyes narrowing. You simply couldn't miss when Kaname was furious.

Kaname turned away, hoping that divorcing his eyes from the travesty would calm him. But no...

"Do you know what you are doing?! The consequences of doing this...!"

Zero's eyebrows shot up. He spun on his heel, shoved his fingers in his hair, then turned back and pulled Kaname further away from Sayori as he was certain his voice was going to get louder.

"You barged in here because YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES?!" Zero whispered loudly, his face becoming red for a different reason. It was one thing wanting to help take care of them but Kaname was _not_ his father. He bred animals for a living! And, well... he was almost seventeen for God's sake!

"You should be sure if you are ready. You are so young and...," Kaname softened a little, looking into Zero's eyes, his yearning plain for all to see... except Zero, "once you do this you can't go back. Your first time should be memorable..."

"Leave! Now!" Zero bellowed loudly, uncaring as to who heard.

Kaname stood his ground. He would be damned if Zero's first time was with this floozy. He folded his arms and looked towards Sayori with cold eyes.

"I think you need to wait, Zero. Trust me."

"Great! I am getting a lecture on propriety from a man-eating..."

"Zero!" Sayori called, realising the mood was ruined and deciding to make a strategic retreat. _You can't watch him all the time..._ "I'm going to bed. You can go and sort out this very important field. You know where to find me."

Zero's annoyance died at the promise in Sayori's tone, and the wink with her smile. He watched her walk away, thinking how lucky he was. Kaname too watched, thinking he knew where to find her as well.

"Don't you think it is unsettling how desperately she wants you to bed her?"

"No." Zero reluctantly left the sweet place in his mind and forced it to think. "We're in love and we are extremely," Zero held Kaname's gaze, leaning in a little, "Attracted," he paused again as his breath fanned Kaname's lips, his eyes lowering to where they hovered inches apart, noticing the way the vampire's stony face softened at his nearness. Zero clearly was not above exploiting the undercurrent of sexual teasing Kaname always encouraged between them, even though it mostly drove the teen crazy.

"To each other." Zero finished and abruptly spun on his heel to walk away towards the north field, smiling at the image in his mind of Kaname's parted, moist, red lips, his flared, delicate nostrils, loving the bit of revenge. When had he become such a tease...?

Zero yelped and winced as he slammed into the tree, his back smarting as something hot, wet, and restless began to lave his neck and chest. Zero recovered enough to realise Kaname was licking him. He'd never get used to the easy way Kaname would just use his tongue on him. Zero began to push.

"Kaname! Stop it! I'm not in pain...!"

Kaname trapped Zero's hands easily and held them over his head against the tree, moaning in frustration at the slight interruption. He lifted his head and look directly into Zero's agitated eyes, his own dark with a need he was tired of suppressing.

"I've decided to call your bluff, Zero. It's very hard for someone like me to pass up such a challenge."

"What?! What challenge?! I never...!"

"Your mistake."

Kaname began to run his teeth over the interested nipple he'd cultivated, pressing hard against the response Zero gave against his leg...

Zero gasped, his body coming alive as Kaname's insistent mouth eventually covered the tan peak and drew it into his mouth, slowly rolling the small nub of flesh with his insatiable tongue before drawing greedily on it... Zero sighed, his head rolling against the bark as his body pressed automatically into Kaname's, seeking... What? Zero whined.

Kaname heard this small plea and obeyed immediately, lifting his head and capturing those teasing lips in a kiss. Kaname was rough, wanting to bruise, wanting to remove her scent, her marks but still, wanting to give Zero pleasure. The dichotomy made him tremble as he forced himself to be gentle, drawing Zero into forgetting about anything as mundane as the sex or the species of the person he was currently kissing. All that mattered was the conflagration of attraction that threatened to consume them both.

Zero groaned as Kaname's sweet mouth disappeared. He opened his eyes to try to follow it when...

"No! Don't...! Ooooohhhh, fu... Huuh!!" Zero gasped, his head rolling back against the tree, all thoughts of protest at having such an intimate part of him placed into a mouth, Kaname's mouth, wiped from his mind. He was completely robbed of breath as he was quickly unfastened and popped, without too much preamble, into a willing mouth, the moist heat seeming to blind him for all of five seconds with white sheets of pleasure. Zero bucked off the tree but was pushed back with one hand, as suction was gently applied, but becoming more insistent, as a tongue drilled into his tender, virgin...

"Fuck! FUCK!! I...!!" Zero tried to pull away but it was too late. He body was snatched into a series of hot, achingly sweet convulsions, his carefully manipulated scrotum burning as his body inevitably threatened to culminate in... Oh God...! "Kana...!"

Zero tried to pull away. He knew from his various tentative activities in private up until now that he was going to spill into Kaname's mouth and he fought to stop it, his embarrassment taking hold. "No... stop! I'm going to...!" he rasped, his voice a desperate plea, tugging hard on Kaname's hair, trying to push him away.

Rather than stop, Kaname pushed harder, sinking Zero's length into his throat and moaning heavily around it as if there was _nothing_ he wanted more, the small vibration seeming to travel as an earthquake through Zero's beleaguered body. Zero screamed, his head shaking, then slamming backwards into the trunk, almost grateful for the pain because it was infinitely more bearable than the pleasure. Zero whimpered, unable to form words, his mind blown away by the sensations and the way Kaname greedily swallowed his fluids and seemed to try to get _more,_ his tongue massaging the hyper-sensitive tip until... Zero's body quaked as his legs gave way, his breathless scream punctuated by the desperate scrabble of his boots against the tree trunk. _Please... stop...! I can't...!  
_

Kaname sensed Zero's plight and finally pulled away from Zero's still turgid member, licking his moist lips with relish. He kissed and nuzzled it before getting to his feet and pressing his body into Zero's, savouring the closeness. _Finally! This was how it was supposed to be: Zero in _his_ arms, breathless from _his_ kisses._

"As soon as I can concentrate I'll take us to the barn," Kaname whispered, in between light kisses on Zero's jaw and earlobes, "I can't wait to get you into my bed. You won't believe the things I can do to your body..."

Zero wrenched himself away, Kaname being caught unawares.

"Zero?" Kaname was there in a second, reaching for him but Zero pulled away, his face still averted. He wouldn't look at him. Kaname's chest began to hurt. "Zero!"

"Don't touch me..."

Kaname waited as Zero stayed very still seeming to stare off into the distance. He didn't understand...!

"This never happened. Things got out of hand, but it was a mistake..."

"The hell it was! What are you...?"

Zero swung on Kaname and Kaname actually stepped back at the sheer... disgust he saw in Zero's eyes.

"I have no interest in indulging you in your perversions, Kaname. I am not interested in men and certainly not in fucking one."

"What is this?! Suddenly we're back to _this_?! What does it matter if we give each other pleasure? What does any of that matter if we're attracted to each other? Why do you always reduce it to this stupid, simplistic reasoning!?"

"Because that is how I feel! I want a home and family! I want to marry Sayori and have children I would care for and never leave to fend for themselves...!"

Zero waved away Kaname's attempt to comfort him, his deepest hurt lying bare. He steeled himself and pressed on.

"You are not going to ruin it for me. We both know there is no future in this."

Kaname opened his mouth to say it. To promise him everything. Everything. But Zero walked away towards the house effectively dismissing him.

"Zero!" Kaname called but did nothing, his mind reeling. What happened? It had felt so right. Zero's noises, giving him pleasure. It was right! Yet he wanted her... Her!

Kaname's claws shot from his fingers as his frantic glowing, red eyes lit on the small love seat under the tree...

Zero stopped walking and turned as he heard the mighty crack of breaking timber, followed by the roar of the old oak falling to the grassy floor. His eyes met a pair of wild, crimson, feral slits as he turned away to continue his journey, never again looking back.

"**DR. AIDOU!"**

"Doctor!"

Aidou jerked out of sleep but paused a short while before throwing off the covers. The small town hardly had night-time emergencies but when they occurred he took them in his stride. It came with the territory after all. He shoved his feet into his shoes and pulled a robe on before going into his adjoining office and opening the door.

"Jeremiah, the Devil himself can hear you screaming like that..."

A group burst in with a blood soaked man.

"This man! We found him on the road just outside of town! He seems hurt pretty bad..."

"Let me see. That's enough Mr. Olson. I'll take it from here." Aidou admonished another newcomer as he stayed in the way, peering into the man's eye-balls. They were more curious than worried for this man's well being. Aidou noticed that the pockets had been already turned out meaning his services would most likely be charitable. "Any clue who he is?" Aidou asked again after checking his pulse. It was so rapid...

"No. When we got there his pockets were already picked clean." Jeremiah volunteered, to a chorus of affirmations that seemed a tad rehearsed. Aidou sighed.

"He seems to have an infection and some anaemia. Fever. Rapid pulse. Shallow breaths... We'll have to clean him up..."

"Well, thank you doctor. I know it's late so we'll be going." Again the chorus in agreement as they headed out the door, leaving Aidou with the sick man. Dr. Aidou sighed again and closed the door and locked it before returning to his patient.

"Well, that got rid of them. Let's see what we have here."

Aidou left the room briefly and returned with a basin of warm water and soap and a shears. He quickly and expertly stripped the man and threw the ruined clothing onto the floor. He then began to bath him. He was covered in so much caked on blood it was hard to see where he was hurt if at all...

Dr. Aidou eyes were drawn to a large oval shaped scab on the man's shoulder. If it had healed over already it was obviously not cause for concern, but the hairs rose on the back of Aidou's neck. The look of it... The long strips of scar that led to it looked like... He began to wash the man down again, a little more urgency in his movements, rubbing also viciously at the caked blood. It had to be here. The injury. This blood wasn't older than a few days...

The man coughed and opened his eyes looking around the room. Aidou stopped what he was doing and watched the man as his eyes eventually came to light upon the blond doctor.

"Where...?"

"My office. I'm the town's doctor." Aidou still didn't move. He seemed to be waiting for something.

The man closed his eyes as if in relief. He seemed to visibly relax... and begin to cry. Aidou hesitated then came over to his head placing a hand to rub it soothingly.

"Okay. You're safe now. What happened? Were you attacked?"

"It was horrible! Those red eyes..." The man began to shake and Aidou placed the hand on the other shoulder.

"Alright. Just rest. I can't tell where you're injured..."

"It bit me. My neck. Hurt like hell. That monster... was... eating people...!"

"Eating people? Where?"

"That ranch... We'd gone to kill them, to find where my son was..." The man began to cry again, the thought of what had happened to his boy making him sick with grief. Dr. Aidou seemed inordinately subdued. You'd think he would be overjoyed the man was going to be okay. Or repulsed by the story. Or at least disbelieving... Instead he seemed... disconnected.

"Are you sure you were bitten?"

"That devil killed my boy! My poor boy..." The man wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks, not seeming to care about Aidou's questions. He covered his face with his hands gave himself over to his grief, his body heaving in despair. He'd cried any times over the last few days: frustration, anger, hunger, regret, terror. But now he dissolved into grief, crying for the both times he'd lost his son, having been taken over only by thoughts of revenge the first time.

The man continued for a while before he noticed... a scent. It seemed like the most delicious aroma imaginable and his body responded wholeheartedly to it. He removed his hands and searched the room again. He came upon the doctor nursing a cut to his finger. The blood... He was riveted by the blood.

Dr. Aidou watched the man as he greedily stared at his finger and the drops of blood, following them with his eyes to the floor. He licked his lips.

"Your blood... smells good."

"Here. Have some."

Aidou offered the finger to the man who reached out tentatively and took it, some part of him screaming at how odd this was but his hunger not letting him care. When did he come to like this? How could he have missed how wonderful fresh blood was before? He couldn't stand the thought of not getting more...

Aidou watched dispassionately as the man's fangs grew and his eyes began to glow a dull crimson. When the man grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, the doctor hardly seemed surprised.

"You ssmell sso good..."

The creature gasped and screamed as it suddenly found a shears buried in its chest. It tried to pull it out but Aidou twisted it, pulled it out to stab again. The creature cried out and knocked the doctor away. Aidou grunted as he slammed into a chair near the door. He rolled quickly, ready... and saw that the man had stilled. Aidou got to his feet and walked to the bed pulling the shears from the body, gasping as it all disintegrated into dust covering him in body matter. Aidou sputtered and turned, running from the room, opening the door and ending up in the calm, clear night air.

"Everything alright, Doc? I _hear_ you have a patient."

The other man guffawed at his own joke and continued on as Aidou smiled and nodded. It wasn't unusual to hear screams from his house, thankfully. Aidou kept taking huge sips of the air, mostly to calm his nerves. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that, no matter how many times. It was damned creepy. But he had done it. When needed...

Aidou came to a decision and returned to his office. He bypassed the dusty bed and went into his quarters to change. This was silly. He was killed. They all were. But... There were too few of them. So rare. Maybe...

Aidou threw some clothes into his bag and turned to leave, pausing only to remove the old frame from his drawer. He looked at it for a while and tucked it into his bag, then throwing a glance around, he left, firmly closing the door behind him.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	15. Chapter 15

Demons of the Past

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** opened his eyes and groaned as he immediately became aware of a few things. His leg was asleep, trapped as it was between his considerable bulk and the hard, wooden floor – Ichiru was still angry at him so there was no sharing his bed. Not that he wanted to - _damned sourpuss..._ He also had a pounding headache and was currently covered in sweat. Was he ill? He simply refused to be with all the work he had to do. And there was the glorious smell of frying... bacon?

Zero's thoughts were arrested by the sudden rumble and whine of his stomach that told him he was very hungry and desperately in need of a sumptuously tasty meal like Kaname used to make... Kaname. Zero sat up, suddenly flooded with memories of last night. Kaname had... Had... Zero blushed thinking about it, even as the part in question came alive in response to the memory of being roughly licked and sucked... until... Zero though, ruthlessly ferried his thoughts elsewhere and stood, thinking it was probably time to get dressed and face the day. And Kaname. Zero instantly became bad-tempered as he again began to think of the soft, tight, moist heat of Kaname's throat, the way it had felt against him... Stop it! Dammit! He'll always have that... uh... _inconvenient_ memory thanks to that frigging bloodsucker!

It was still dark. The hours of daylight starting to become shorter, telling Zero winter was on the way and he was nowhere near ready for it. He was long past the stage Yuuki was at now, where winter meant playing in the snow and hilarious frosty breath and putting on her favourite pink fur lined coat. Zero thought about the massive amounts of grain they'd have to buy and store, the bales they'd have to lift out each day and the picking at the crusty snow everyday to give the cattle the means to stay hydrated. Plus there were at least twenty-five calves due this winter. They really needed workers; the strain from last winter had nearly taken its toll on them, especially since they'd had no other options. But now, with the money to do so, they found that they were hesitating... for obvious reasons...

"Kaname!"

Zero was startled by the sudden flash of light and the room was illuminated by candlelight even as he only saw the back of Kaname while he worked at the stove, with no evidence that he had moved. Yeah, reasons like that...

"What are you doing?!" Zero rasped. What was wrong with his throat?

"Making breakfast."

Damn, this was uncomfortable considering what had happened within the past twelve hours. Having Kaname just lurking everywhere. What do you do when the last person you wanted to see was the first person you saw each morning?

"Kaname..." Zero began, wary of being manipulated again. Kaname sniffed haughtily. _As if!_

"It's not for you. Yuuki begged me yesterday to resume cooking. I don't see why we should all suffer simply because you want Sayori." At this Kaname half turned and darted a look at Zero, indicating he definitely included himself among the ones suffering and not just where the food was concerned.

"Kaname..." Zero raked his hands through his hair and took a deep breath before approaching the slender vampire, speaking low in the still of the quiet morning. "Why are you making me out to be the bad person here? I have never promised you anything. In fact, I've always told you to stay away from me!"

"I didn't say anything, Zero. Go ahead and marry Sayori and have lots of children. That's the right thing to do isn't? And you always do the right thing..."

"Jesus Christ, Kaname...!" Zero swore, not in the mood for this passive aggressive nonsense this early in the morning. He felt like a herd of buffalo had just stampeded all over him.

"It doesn't matter what we feel for each other. Or that you can't get what happened out of your mind," Kaname continued, turning the strips of ham with irritating calm.

Zero froze in surprise. How did he...?

"I don't have to read your mind, Zero," Kaname sighed, turning to look into Zero's startled expression. "I just happen to be able to see very well in the dark. When you thought no-one was looking you blushed, the shame and pleasure of a memory touched your face. I dare say you _weren't_ thinking about _her_."

Zero pursed his lips and turned away, ostensibly to collect the bed clothes from the floor but mostly to cover the signs of how accurately Kaname had arrived at the truth. He said nothing though, hoping to instil doubt... Zero jumped as a body pressed into him from behind. Zero tried not to tremble at the breath on his ear.

"I can't stop thinking about it either." Kaname's voice was deep, gravelly, a desperate half -groan, making no mistake about his state of arousal, even if you didn't feel it against your butt as Zero did. "You are making a mistake _now_. I am aching to give you... so much more... to remember..."

"Kaname..." Zero's body began to respond to him despite himself, making him feel this over whelming urge to push Kaname against the nearest wall and take what he needed. It confused him. Whatever this was. His plans were set, yet this stupid... weakness was asserting itself and ruining everything. The despair showed in Zero's eyes briefly, where no one could see.

There was the sound of footsteps and Zero panicked, pushing away from Kaname roughly and running towards a distant chair and throwing the sheets under it. Kaname resumed cooking after a leisurely stroll to the stove, obviously not deigning to help Zero today. He had a mysterious half smile on his lips, a definitely conniving look. If Zero had seen it he would have become instantly suspicious. But he hadn't, only hunting for his clothes which were draped over the chair as usual... Another candle burst into flame helpfully.

"We'll talk later. Don't do anything stupid. I mean it," Zero warned.

Kaname didn't reply. He turned out the ham, cracked four eggs into the pan to fry and checked the bread. He seemed very... nonchalant. Waiting...

The door to the stairs opened and Sayori rushed in, obviously curious as to who was cooking her breakfast.

"Kaname! What are you doing? You'll burn the house down!" Sayori admonished, going to take the frying pan from Kaname as if it was a live grenade. Evidently she didn't think much of a man's ability to so much as fry an egg. Kaname's raised his eyes to her as if contemplating _really_ giving her the frying pan... but he simply moved it away to the other hand and smiled beatifically.

"I am almost finished, Sayori. Why don't you have a seat?"

"But..."

Kaname turned and glanced at Zero in warning and Zero bounded forward without closing his shirt.

"Sayori. It's alright. Kaname is actually a very good cook. You can do lunch..."

"Actually..." Kaname began, begging to differ.

"You. Can. Do. Lunch." Zero stated firmly, his teeth gritted in a fury. Really, Kaname was this close...!

"Zero!" Sayori exclaimed, "What's happened to you?! Your skin!"

"What?"

"Your face... your neck and chest! There are blotches of redness! Like...!"

Kaname began to chuckle and turned to watch the show as the others came into the kitchen to witness Zero colour painfully and try to explain to Sayori the presence of the brunette's marks on him. Zero didn't miss the smug expression on the vampire's face as he watched him stammer about bugs and other causes...

"But there's no rash! It looks like... like...!" Sayori blushed, as she touched Zero's lips where a particularly angry blotch was located just under his lower lip. Had she done that...?

"Kaname! A word with you. Outside!" Zero bellowed, excusing himself from the startled Sayori and marching to the door. Kaname tapped the eggs onto a serving plate and placed it on the table.

"Ichiru, take the bread out of the oven in five minutes then you all can begin, alright?"

"Okay..." Ichiru replied, his eyes a question. _What the hell was going on!?_

"**YOU WANTED** to see me?"

"What is this?" Zero demanded, pointing to his neck.

"That," Kaname drawled unhurriedly, thoroughly savouring the moment, "Is your skin's reaction to my venom. I got a little... _aroused_ by your taste while I was kissing you..."

"Your WHAT?!" Zero looked like his skin would fall off at any moment, while Kaname looked like a cat that had had its cream.

"My venom," Kaname repeated helpfully, his amusement barely contained. "I have to say, I like the look..."

"Screw you!" Zero bellowed, grabbing Kaname by the lapels and slamming him into the side of the house, quite forgetting himself in his anger. Kaname allowed it, for his own reasons, the least of which being how irresistible Zero was when his eyes flashed like that. "How do I get rid of it?! Am I going to die?!"

"You can't. It goes away on its own with time. Like a rash but only more suggestive. And no, you are not going to die. You didn't swallow that much."

Zero growled in frustration and released Kaname, heading away towards the water trough as if he could wash it away. His venom?! Normal people didn't have to deal with things like venom! Zero wished fervently for normalcy.

"Zero, it will go away. Honestly. You looked a lot better a few hours ago," Kaname called out, mirth almost stealing his words. He had too. Kaname had been frantic in his concern when he'd first seen Zero this morning. He'd forgotten about that particular reaction to his venom on human skin and when ingested in small doses. Zero has been moaning and shivering, his skin inflamed. But he'd started to recover after a couple hours, though his skin still looked colourful. When he was satisfied that Zero was going to be okay, he'd begun to very much like the idea of this bit of payback. Kaname finally gave in to the laughter. Zero's predicament was too priceless and besides; he'd earned it.

"I'll never forgive you for this! You knew that Sayori would see them, you prick!" Zero seethed under his breath, reaching the trough and pumping water onto his divested shirt. He began to rub at his skin then whistled as a burning sensation shot through it. Zero fell back and grabbed his neck. Kaname was there in an instant.

"Shit..." Tears came to Zero's eyes.

"I told you to leave it." Kaname reiterated, pulling away Zero's hand so he could look at the area, "If it wasn't for my saliva you'd be in a lot of pain. The effects will go away long before your skin stops being numb. I promise."

"You freak. This is why any of this is a bad idea..."

"You don't need any more excuses. The ones you have right now are working perfectly for you." Kaname leaned in to lick the irritated area and Zero let him, hating the feeling of singed skin. The barn hid them in this location anyway.

"Kaname, you are behaving like a child."

"No," Kaname replied, finishing his task, looking up into Zero's gaze, "I am behaving like an extremely frustrated individual. I am used to getting what I want. Usually I just reach out and take it. You don't know how hard it is for me to not just reach out... and take... _you_."

Zero pulled away from Kaname's intensity. He could feel it, sense it. How hard it really was.

"I don't want this. I've never wanted this."

"Yet, here we are," Kaname spat, not thinking much of Zero's denial. "If you think walking away from this attraction will make it go away, you are wrong. But I am willing to honour your wishes because I never want to hurt you. Maybe Sayori is what you want. I can respect that. But I promise you, if you ever give me another inch I will take it and more. I will _never_ give you a chance to change your mind. Remember that the next time you decide to have another 'mistake'."

Zero's mouth fell open at Kaname's words and the vampire knew he had given fair warning. He turned away and headed for the barn alone, to try to sleep, not thinking he'd have much success what with Zero standing there half naked with his marks all over him. Dear heaven...

**DR AIDOU** reined his horse to a stop and looked out over the field. The grass was cropped, which wasn't unusual at this time of year, but the entire area smelled of it having been freshly cut, stretching out for several square miles of uniformity. Aidou briefly wondered if the boys had taken on help and word of that fact had somehow escaped him in town. Aidou spurred his horse again towards the herd of cattle to the north-west trailing along peacefully. It was so quiet out here, so different from town. Maybe, if things had been different he would have tried being a rancher or farmer in this new frontier. Maybe. Of course, it was no use saying "maybe" when it was all too late. You just had to move forward.

It wasn't long before Aidou was spotted and he saw the boys rally to come over and investigate his presence. He stopped where he was and waited, eventually taking off his hat...

"Doctor Aidou!"

"Hey, Doc!"

"Hi, boys! I thought it was high time I paid you kids a house call. All part of the excellent service I provide as town doctor."

The boys laughed and beckoned him towards them and he accepted the invitation, quite comfortable with the knowledge that he may be entering the den of the lion.

**AIDOU** smiled his thanks as he was offered a bowl of stew and tucked in with gusto. He hadn't anything to eat since last evening and travel took a lot out of a man. He noticed the others were less enthusiastic and grinned his apologies.

"I guess I left my manners back in town..."

"It's not that!" Ichiru assured quickly, not wanting to offend their good friend. "It's just that..."

"We've had this every day now for weeks. Ever since Sayori came," Yuuki volunteered, while plucking something suspicious out of the jar and tossing it to one side. Aidou looked back at his own bowl and saw nothing amiss.

"I think it's alright..."

"I wish Kaname would start cooking again," Yuuki sighed, "Breakfast was wonderful..." But she trailed off at an irate look from Zero.

"...Is that the same man?" Aidou asked gently, nonchalantly, "The one who doesn't work during the day?"

The children exchanged looks of alarm and Aidou had his answer. His arm trembled a little as he raised the bowl to his lips. He was using his own name. Of all the names he'd used in his considerable lifetime, he'd given them the oldest one...

"I was asking his opinion," Zero began defensively in explanation to the others, "He's a doctor..."

"I'd love to meet him. What is he like?" Aidou pressed.

The kids exchanged looks again. Aidou wondered how much they knew.

"He's not here anymore. He left ages ago." Zero said firmly, watching his bowl carefully as he ate. He hated lying...

"But Yuuki just said he'd made breakfast."

"That's someone different we've hired..."

"Fine! Then I'll meet him instead. You'd said his name was Kaname...?"

"It doesn't matter. He's just the help..." Zero tried again.

It was interesting. These children were protecting him or...

"Are you afraid of him?"

The children again exchanged looks.

"Why do you want to see him? Is it because of the stories?" Yuuki asked, giving in to her curiosity.

"Yuuki!!" Zero bellowed.

"What stories?" Aidou asked, smiling encouragingly at Yuuki who darted a look at Zero and continued, unable to resist Dr Aidou's kindly, blue gaze.

"The ones about... people going missing out here..."

So they had heard about those. Yet they still protect him.

"We shot those people." Zero stated emphatically, beginning the line he'd decided to spread around. "Some of them anyway. They were trespassing."

"I'm not here because of those silly rumours. However, a lot of the town's riff raff have suddenly left town and it has been attributed to occurrences on this ranch. Even the sheriff goes to the saloon and jokes about deputizing you children for making his job easier. You know, if you show him the remains you kids could collect a lot of cash. Where do you bury them...?"

"...We're not interested in that. We have enough money." Zero lied again, almost choking on that one...

"The Farrellys alone were worth $2000.00..."

"Look we have to work," Zero interrupted, getting to his feet. "Thanks for the visit..."

"Zero, relax! What is wrong? I was just asking some questions...!" Aidou exclaimed, truly impressed by the change in their demeanour.

"Well, I'm done answering. You told the sheriff about him the last time..."

"I told him that a strange man was at your ranch pretending to be sick to get out of working and l wanted him to check it out. What would you have done in my position? The whole town knows what you all have had to go through."

Zero looked a lot stymied by this. Doctor Aidou did look out for them. Ichiru stood as well and turned to his brother.

"What's the harm, Zero? He just wants to meet him. You're only making him suspicious."

"Yeah. Doc Aidou's our friend," Yuuki chimed in.

Zero looked from them to the grinning blonde and then down to his feet. What was the harm? Even if the town found out that he lived there it didn't mean they would automatically assume he was a vampire killing loads of people. He had to relax. Dr. Aidou was probably just curious.

"Invite me home for dinner. It's the hospitable thing after I was riding so long and hard to get here," Aidou pleaded, "And the next time Ichiru breaks a limb it's on me."

"Who says I will?!"

"You always break something. Zero's the more careful one," Aidou teased, reviving the old joke.

"No he's not! It's because I have to save his sorry butt! Zero, tell him about that time last year when you got the wonderful idea to ride Barry..."

Ichiru recounted the incident and Zero laughed, denied he'd had any trouble where their dominant bull was concerned and Ichiru attacked him, much to the amusement of everyone. The atmosphere thenceforth became a whole less tense. Aidou relaxed and continued to eat, wondering what the hell Kaname Kuran was up to. These children looked happy. Normal. What was he planning?

**KANAME** removed the pie from the oven as soon as he heard the children head towards the house. He glanced at the couch and Sayori stirred, coming to wakefulness almost instantly. He'd already made the circumstances leading to her unconsciousness – her unreasonable refusal to give them a break from her cooking – very "blurry". She popped to consciousness and stretched, the book on her chest falling to the floor.

"Oh my! I must have dozed off!"

"Yes, you did. Did you have a good rest?" Kaname asked without turning around. He was chopping up a salad while stirring a sauce with deceptive ease.

"But dinner...!" Sayori jumped up and ran towards the table, arrested by the mouth-watering spread. Kaname smiled in eminent self satisfaction.

"...Is ready. Why don't you wash up? I hear the others now."

"Y...Yes." Sayori stammered, still unbelieving. Her mother had taught her that a man in a kitchen was a recipe for disaster. An instance illustrating why society didn't change for a long, long time...

Kaname sighed in relief as Sayori mounted the stairs without a fuss and wiped his hands on a cloth before going to the door. He loved this time of day. Because of their vastly different schedules it was one of only a couple times a day they spent time together. He was as surprised as anybody how he had come to linger here like this. They were human children. So weak, so vulnerable but through it all they demonstrated real strength. And love. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be counted as one of them. He'd felt more comfort and peace here that he'd known his entire life. And despite how restless he became at night for other pursuits, he found he never regretted a moment of it. Even where Zero was concerned...

Kaname squinted as they came towards him. The last rays of the sun still clung to the heavens so it was too bright to see clearly the man they were with. He wasn't very alarmed; the kids seemed to know him and had been chattering excitedly to him for the last hour or so while they did their chores although he said very little. He must be a friend or neighbour. Kaname thought it was a good thing he'd insisted on cooking tonight.

"Kaname!!"

Kaname's heart leapt as they spotted him. He was hidden a bit in the shadows but his pale skin tended to give him away. He stepped out of the door a bit and opened his arms as Yuuki barrelled towards him. He swung her up into his arms and kissed her cheek too hard, much to her delight.

"You cooked! You cooked!!" Yuuki bounced up and down and Kaname laughed, easily hanging on to her.

"Yes. I finally persuaded Sayori to let me."

Yuuki's eyes widened in horror and looked around Kaname for the blood and Kaname laughed some more.

"Go wash up, Smarty-pants. Besides," Kaname whispered, "I never leave a trace."

Yuuki's mouth fell open at the same moment Sayori came down in a different outfit and smelling of roses. Yuuki wasn't sure of her emotions when this occurred and Kaname chuckled knowingly. He turned back to the others as Yuuki greeted Sayori and headed upstairs. Ichiru bounded up the steps and slipped his arm around Kaname's waist and leaned in for a kiss. Kaname automatically leaned back and planted a firm hand on Ichiru's chest while pulling at the large arm, totally unfazed by it, giving the air to anyone who saw that he was painfully used to the younger teen's harassment.

"Hello, my love! You look radiant! Give me a kiss..."

Kaname bared his teeth and growled low with more than a hint of a threat. Ichiru laughed.

"Ichiru! Stop that!"

"What? I'm only teasing..."

"You ass! We have company!"

"I'm sure Doc is well aware of what teasing is. Besides, he'll see what I mean when he meets him. Right, Doc? Doc...?"

The twin looked from Kaname to Aidou with increasing puzzlement as the two men locked eyes, Kaname pulling away from Ichiru resolutely, and walking to the steps to _stare, _his face immediately losing its colour. Doctor Aidou stopped in his tracks towards the steps and looked up at Kaname, the easy smile leaving his face. The boys had the sense this... _wasn't_ the first time the two men had met. Dr. Aidou finally broke the silence.

"Kaname-sama," Dr. Aidou greeted, bowing low. "It has been... a long time."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino (Vampire Knight)._

_It is quite obvious I know nothing about ranching. I've added some details to carry the story but people in the know may fall over laughing before they finish this chapter. Anyway this is not the sweet chapter I promised. It is going to be pushed to next weekend as I am little stuck. Just a little... _


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the tips on milk issue. In that context I move forward...And thank you for all the lovely, lovely reviews! I will reply in time just please bear with me.  
_

Doctor Aidou and the Devil

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** and Ichiru watched as Kaname froze, seemingly struck dumb by the sight of their town doctor bowing to him which, come to think of it, was an extremely odd thing to do. But they were more preoccupied with the fact that...

"You know Doctor Aidou?" Zero asked Kaname, the first to realise the implications of this. The doctor would have to know that Kaname was a...

"...No! I mean..."

Kaname wanted to lie, wanted to deny it. He wanted to take Aidou somewhere and shut him up forever. He had fought too long and hard to fit in, to _protect_ this slice of happiness and peace he'd wandered onto. He'd be damned if anyone ruined it for him. This urge warred furiously with the need to not alarm Zero and the others. They obviously liked the doctor. Dammit! How did he find him? Did he say anything to the others...?

Aidou lifted his eyes to Kaname's face and straightened, in time to see the cold, cruel flatness that came over them, indicating what Kaname was contemplating didn't bode well for him. Aidou's own eyes registered his surprise. Sure, he didn't think Kaname-sama would be overwhelmed with joy, but he hadn't expected to be seen as a _threat_. That was absurd...!

"Doctor Aidou!"

The men were each distracted from their thoughts as a confection of baby-blue fabric burst from the doorway and descended the steps to grab the "handsome doctor's" arm. Sayori had been so impatient with the lack of activity where dinner was concerned she'd come out to see the cause of the delay, only to see the doctor! How wonderful to have such a guest!

"How nice to see you! I was beginning to despair having anyone visit us out here! Why didn't you tell me he was coming, Zero!" Sayori shot accusingly in Zero's direction, before she began to physically drag Aidou up the steps.

"I... I didn't know..." Zero stammered, too stunned to begin to get his brain to work.

"Nonsense! That's why Kaname cooked such a fancy feast! Baked chicken! And it wasn't even anyone's birthday!"

Sayori and Aidou disappeared inside, Aidou giving one last look of concern at Kaname who seemed to just allow it. Zero and Ichiru also stared at each other, the quick conversation between them happening with just a look. Ichiru opened his mouth first.

"Kaname, how do you know Doctor Aidou? Is he a...?"

Kaname's eyes hardened to cold stony flints as he looked towards Zero who was closest, close to deciding on a course of action he'd never considered doing before. He could fix this. Aidou would meet with an unfortunate accident and the children would never remember a thing...

Zero stepped back, his hand visibly trembling as he reached for his gun. Sometimes his being able to read Kaname was more of a curse. Ichiru bounded forward in alarm, his hand going to Kaname's shoulder to restrain him or calm him down. Zero looked ready to wet himself...!

"Zero!! Ichiru!!" came the unflattering feminine bellow from inside, "Our guest is waiting!! Kaname, get him a chair and serve dinner!" Sayori commanded, rolling her eyes in the doctor's direction, as if to say "You know how it is with lazy servants..." as if _she_ did. Aidou visibly trembled.

"Perhaps, this is a bad time..." Doctor Aidou pleaded, obviously quite put out by anyone crazy enough to order Kaname-sama to get... anything...

"Nonsense. Kaname!" Sayori called again, very much enjoying her suffering "mistress of the manor" mode. She had long wanted to impress someone, anyone with this behaviour. No one was going to ruin it for her.

Sayori came back outside and grabbed Kaname by the arm, intending to yank him towards the door, and promptly fell backwards, the object of her unsubtle attentions not budging an inch. Zero loosed a cry of alarm and surged forward only to see Sayori caught by the said vampire, just before she landed on her behind. Sayori blinked bemusedly and looked up into the upside down dark, brown eyes. This boy was stronger than he looked!

"Perhaps you shouldn't manhandle me in this manner, Sayori. You are liable to get hurt." Kaname smiled though, only just taking the hint of a threat off of his words. Sayori was lifted to her feet and released. While preening to cover her embarrassment, she watched as they all did, as Kaname seemed to gather himself, his fingers threading his dark locks in obvious frustration. _You are scaring them, Kuran! One person from your past and you regress! They should never have to fear you! See what he wants before you panic! _

Zero, whose hand was still on his gun, felt rather than saw the change in Kaname. What had just happened? It was like that night...

"Go inside all of you! The food is getting cold!" Kaname smiled, his stance apologetic, "I'll go get a chair, Sayori as you have asked. I'm sorry to upset you. Zero! Ichiru! You too!"

Sayori forced a smile and returned inside. That air of such malice... He gave her the creeps! Why did the others like him so much? Ichiru stayed where he was. He wasn't fooled.

"Kaname, what just happened? How do you know the doctor? Why did he bow like that? Why did he call you...?"

"Ichiru," Kaname whispered, still smiling although it was a real one this time. He was becoming much calmer, ashamed of his earlier reaction. "I'll explain later. I promise. I'm sorry about... that." Kaname looked back towards Zero who had only just removed his hand from his gun. "It was a shock..."

"Why?" Zero asked coming closer as well, effectively sandwiching the brunette between them, trying to "encourage" him to answer their questions. Evidently they'd gotten some of their confidence back. "Does he know that...?"

Kaname shook his head and placed a finger on Zero's lips, his eyes beseeching.

"Later."

He pushed them apart and descended the steps, going to get one of the chairs he had made for his quarters in the barn. That's right. Relax. Aidou would never cross him. He alone knew what he was truly capable of...

**AIDOU** sat with his mouth open, _unable _- and he was very certain of that - to get over seeing _Kaname-sama_ like this. It was astonishing! The gentle smile, the teasing looks, the absolute indulgence he showed to these children. Not to mention their ordering him around like a... a _servant! By his given name! _He knew he was behaving suspiciously, especially after the two times he got to his feet when someone demanded Kaname get something. Demanded?! And Kaname-sama, would actually do it with total calm instead of vaporising the idiot where they stood... Who was this person? What had they done to the prince...?!

"Doctor Aidou! You've said very little all evening! Is the food to your liking?" Sayori asked anxiously, thinking she probably should have cooked after all...

"It is wonderful! It is! I am... overwhelmed, that's all..." What else could he say?

"So how do you know Kaname?" Ichiru asked, ignoring Kaname's exasperated look.

"Doc knows Kaname?!" Yuuki exclaimed, her eyes showing she knew what this must mean as well. Kaname groaned and held his forehead, but seemed content to let Aidou answer. Aidou gathered his thoughts...

"I... we... used to work together..."

"Really!?" Sayori exclaimed, "At another ranch?"

Aidou looked at Kaname again who nodded for him to proceed.

"...You could say that. I had spent some time in the Far East... travelling..." Aidou's eyes seemed to look into the past, as his mind became filled with what he had done and how Kaname had... found him. He jerked from his reverie to a knowing look from Kaname, a wry smile to his lips. Yes, he remembered as well...

"And?" Sayori prompted, puzzled by the exchange between the men.

"...And I ended up on a type of estate. Well, more like a palace. A prince lived there. Kaname-sa... um, _Kaname_ was... also there."

"A palace in the Far East?" Sayori's eyes widened in wonder. How exotic! "Was he a cook there?"

"No. He was more... in management..."

"A butler?" Sayori prompted, thinking how wonderful it was to have a former butler of a _palace_ serving them dinner! She found that she liked the thought of that. No wonder he could cook!

Zero's lips twisted in wry amusement. A palace?! What nonsense.

"How long ago was this?" Zero asked, interrupting Sayori's interrogation, wondering what Aidou would say. They've known the doctor for over a year now, from the time he'd first come to town, which meant he'd known Kaname for longer than that. Was he a vampire too? Why does he come out during the day? What does he do for blood?

"Too long ago. Ancient history! There is no need for you kids to bother with it!"

"But..."

"Aidou's right." Kaname stated firmly, interrupting Zero, holding his gaze, "It is all very boring and he has no wish to rehash it. Don't be so rude."

Zero opened his mouth and then clamped it shut. They were right. They couldn't fully discuss it in front of Sayori anyway. Kaname asked about their day and the conversation went towards other, safer topics. The two men relaxed and continued to eat but still wary of the other, still curious, waiting for an opportunity to satisfy other desires.

"**IT IS** getting late. You all should prepare for bed."

Kaname spoke with finality as was his custom, bringing the discussion on India to an end. Aidou had indeed been coerced into speaking about his youthful wanderlust, but as the topic had strayed away from him and Kaname meeting, it had become safer to do so. Aidou spoke of the Taj Mahal and the Ganges as if he's visited them yesterday and spoke of the beauty of the women and the country with an excitement and wonder that drew everyone in, even Kaname who was understandably reluctant to express the number of times he'd been to the country himself. His true age was something he protected fiercely because, more than anything else, it pointed to how... _unique_ he really was.

"I should be heading back," Aidou agreed. He stood and made to bid his goodbyes but Sayori stood as well, going to the doctor.

"Wait! It is so late! You must be exhausted!"

"Not really," Aidou said quickly, trying not to meet the command in Kaname's dark eyes. "I am perfectly used to..."

"You can stay over! Couldn't he, darling?"

Sayori turned to Zero who was sitting near her and rubbed his arm, her eyes pleading seductively. Kaname's eyes grew cold...

"Sure. Ichiru, perhaps you could..."

"I wouldn't dream of putting you out like that. Where does... Kaname sleep? Are there servant's quarters?"

Zero looked towards Kaname who had gone quiet again, but saw nothing to suggest a different course of action than the reply.

"...There are no servant's quarters. Kaname is using the barn for now..."

"The barn?!" Aidou exclaimed, unable to stop himself. When he thought of how the prince had insisted on certain luxuries, including the finest silk for his sheets...!

"But we wouldn't dare have you sleep out there!" Sayori cried, thinking she had offended their guest.

"No! That's fine! The barn is perfect. It'll give us a chance to catch up, won't it, Kaname? You could tell me what happened to the prince after I'd left..."

"**IF IT** pleases you, my Lord, but what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Aidou didn't waste time. As soon as the children had left them to sort themselves out, he'd formed his question. He didn't miss the fact that Kaname was less than thrilled he had come. He figured he had best get straight to the point before he lost his head.

"That is my business. Don't draw too much confidence from the familiarity I allow the children."

"But... Why?! Why would you choose to live like this when...?"

"'When' what?" Kaname asked, one eyebrow quirked, his demeanour totally at odds with his earlier one. He looked regal, commanding. Every inch a king...

"When you have so much to go back to!"

"What I have is here. I have lost everything that meant anything to me..."

"Because you let him take it! I can't believe you are hiding out here, letting everyone think you have died...!"

"And it will stay that way. This is all I want. I am _sick_ of everything else..."

"Living in a barn and playing with human children?! This is what you want while Rido steals everything from you? Even...!"

Aidou suddenly found himself on the floor, nursing a stinging cheek. He then trembled as he found himself, gripped by the throat, his voice ruthlessly curtailed by one hand's steady pressure on his windpipe. Kaname's eyes glowed menacingly, his face a cold mask.

"I used to allow you many liberties as my favourite. However, you should remember you are no longer in that position. I could kill you now and forget even your name. Why did you come here?"

Aidou struggled to answer, his hands gripping the cruel one latched to his voice box. Kaname wrenched himself mentally from his fascination with this obvious show of pain and loosened his hand, getting to his feet. He wouldn't kill the "good" doctor. The children liked him and would miss him. Besides, he was incredibly gifted as a physician, although the irony was that what had drawn Kaname to him in the first place, those many years ago, was the fact that Aidou had not exactly been using his talents for the greater good. His, um, _experiments_ have become the stuff of gory legend. However, through whatever joke providence was playing, Aidou had become the caretaker of his charges' delicate bodies, possibly in ways beyond even the vampire's own knowledge. Aidou as such was still valuable to him.

"Leave. Now. Before I change my mind to spare you. But, if you know what's good for you, you will make sure Kaname Kuran stays dead."

Aidou got to his knees, coughing violently, the sounds echoing loudly in the barn. Kaname walked away to the doorway, deciding he needed to start his chores right away...

"Wait...!"

Kaname paused, but turned back towards the kneeling man. Aidou got to his feet finally and struggled to speak.

"My Lord, you can't expect me to just walk away from you. You made me this way, collected me like an item of clothing from my life..."

"What are you asking me, Aidou? Are you appealing for mercy? You know why I chose you. It is rare that I would find a human whose heart was darker than mine. You do not deserve my pity or remorse..."

"But the nature of... what I am. I need... to be near you. I had searched for you, had stayed in this remote, god forsaken town in case you had somehow survived, so I could be with you again... "

Kaname exhaled in exasperation, running his fingers through his hair. This was inconvenient. He knew the allure he had over his "subjects" and normally when he grew bored of them he would just kill them, but Aidou had survived longer than most because he was resourceful and smart. And incredibly talented. Any problem he'd had he could count on Aidou to find a solution. He had risen very quickly from merely a subject of his will and glorified toy, to a very trusted advisor. He was prodigious at gathering information and had been the first to warn him of Rido's intentions. They had come to this place to thwart them, but they'd been tracked down. His family... had been slaughtered...

"I have no more need for you. That life is over. What are you going to do? Help me mend fences? Go pledge yourself to my uncle. He has always begged me for you."

"You heartless bastard!" Aidou launched himself at Kaname knowing it would be futile but too angry to care. He was plucked from the air and slammed into the wall of the barn. Aidou's ire cooled a little as his breath left his chest forcibly. Hands grabbed his hair and tilted his head towards their owner.

"Then release me." Aidou cried pitifully, but his eyes meeting the dark cruel ones ahead of him, "Let me die in peace. And you can rot in hell!"

"Aidou..."

Kaname tried to harden his heart but failed miserably. He began to stroke Aidou's hair, knowing what the touch of his creator would mean. Aidou stilled, then moaned, leaning into the contact thirstily. The constant ache he felt beginning to ebb away. He arched and pressed his body against Kaname's, trying to get closer. There was a time Kaname would have taken this invitation gladly but now he found he had no appetite for the blond subjugate. The one he wanted lay tucked in someone else's bed. He longed to remedy that but he reined in that particular urge. If he wasn't careful, he could hurt them all terribly.

"Aidou. I don't want to kill you. You make them happy. I like that."

"I won't leave you."

"I need to you to return to town. You can't stay here."

"Fine. I will simply wait there until you are ready to leave."

"I am not leaving this ranch."

"My Lord, how can you stay here?! How long do you think you can kill people before everyone becomes suspicious? Before Rido becomes suspicious?!"

"He won't find out."

Aidou looked on the beautiful face sadly. Kaname was passionate about this. The prospect of staying on this ranch actually excited him.

"The children... they are good kids..." Aidou began tentatively. Kaname smiled at the irony of the doctor's words, and turned away, looking ahead at nothing in particular.

"You are pleading to me for their lives? I don't know if I can get used to this new, kinder you..."

"I could definitely say the same, my Lord. What do you want here, Kaname-sama? What is it you are looking for?"

"I don't know." Kaname whispered, but looked Aidou in the eye again, contentment all over his face, "All I know is... that I have found it."

**YUUKI** was the first to spot it. She was headed towards the house and saw the huge tree on the hill behind the it. She knew that the other one had simply disappeared; figuring Kaname had moved it for whatever reason. But now an even bigger one was there and not only that...!

"Look, Zero! Benches and a swing!!"

"Yuuki! Wait!"

Zero called after her but she ignored him, already spotting Kaname sitting on one bench waving to them. The sky was the dull glow of dusk but Kaname still wore the cloth over his eyes. They were so used to it, though they hardly noticed it, only seeing the vampire's grin as they walked, or in Yuuki's case ran towards him.

"Kaname! It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you approve, princess. Here, come try it."

Kaname "lifted" her off her feet and caught her in his arms before placing her onto the swing, everyone noting Sayori was very busy with dinner from the scent of boiling meat wafting on the wind, and hadn't come outside to greet them. Kaname then turned from Yuuki's giggling face and "brought" the boys up the hill, Ichiru taking the brief flight in stride but Zero launching a glare at the quiet brunette as the other watched them come towards him, making sure Zero was lowered very slowly and very gently.

"What do you think?" Kaname asked, obviously pleased with his work and waiting for the inevitable praise. Ichiru folded his arms and decided to take a while to inspect everything first, just to tease him and Zero simply sulked. As if he could be bought so easily! Kaname shouldn't have broken the other tree in the first place. Kaname grew impatient as Ichiru peeped under the wooden table and bench he'd made, pretending to inspect the carpentry. Yuuki giggled, noticing Ichiru's tactic even from her vigorous oscillations, and Kaname's increasing irritation.

"I don't know. I would have sanded the seats of the swing and eliminated the spaces in the joinery..."

"You would have taken weeks! I only had forty-five minutes before you came home. I had to get the tree, plant it..."

"Such is the case with rushed jobs. Am I right, Zero? Six out of ten?"

Zero barely smothered a smile, unable to stop himself from joining in the game. Kaname loved to please them and was quite simply a perfectionist. It was easy to rile him over little things. His arrogance and sense of his own superiority were sitting ducks just waiting to be shot at. Zero sat on the bench with hand rests at each end and at strategic points along the seat for three people. It promptly rocked backwards, suggesting its being unstable. Zero struggled to his feet and shook his head and Kaname stood there wide-eyed and chagrined.

"The balance is a little off. Five out of ten." Zero opined sombrely and Yuuki fell over behind Kaname and grabbed her stomach, jerking convulsively at the joke. Kaname was too upset to notice that or the fact Zero had deliberately toppled the bench.

"That's impossible! There must be a soft patch...!"

"That's right! The ground is a little soft. Did you bring the entire root system of this oak tree? If not, it is going to die in a few days..."

"I know what to do, thank you!" Kaname began, hands folded as he began to warm up, "I would like to see you bring an entire oak tree from two days riding away in fifteen minutes without breaking a single limb..."

"There he goes, Zero, with the excuses," Ichiru said, giving Zero an old-fashioned look and folding his arms, "Kaname, we are just offering a little constructive criticism for the next time you try to transplant a two hundred year old tree..."

"That's it! I have had it!" Kaname bellowed as he made to march away, ground vibrating alarmingly as he lost his temper, "I am not driving another stroke for you ungrateful...!!"

Kaname was cut off as a small warm body launched itself at his back and small arms threw themselves around him. Kaname stopped immediately, careful not to hurt her and waited until she let go, still annoyed at the lot of them, not turning around to face them. He'd worked really hard on this. He'd five minds to pull it down around their ears...!

"Kaname..." Yuuki began, twisting around to face Kaname's tight mouth and frowning brows, his covered eyes preventing anyone from seeing his furious stare.

"Don't speak to me. Let go so I can get as far away from you ingrates as I can before I do something I regret..."

Kaname started as another pair of arms flung themselves around him and lips kissed his cheek. He craned his neck to look at Ichiru's grinning visage.

"I love when you rise to the bait, darling. I am so hot for you right now..."

"Ichiru!" Zero shouted, losing his amused look. Must he speak like that around Yuuki!

"Let me go!" Kaname grumbled, " I'm going to find somewhere I am appreciated."

"Kaname, we were just joking. We love it. Honestly. It was just that you looked so smug..." Ichiru began nuzzling Kaname's creamy, white neck. Kaname snorted and folded his arms forcing Ichiru away by an inch or two, turning away to indicate he still hadn't forgiven them. Ichiru looked towards Zero with an arched eyebrow, begging for help. Zero arched his in reply, unwilling to forget the reason Kaname had had to replace the tree in the first place, but he figured he should concede it was a fairly adequate effort in recompense.

"Kaname, we were really just teasing. It is lovely. Thank you."

Kaname ignored him, but did nothing to extricate himself. It was obvious he was waiting for more. Zero frowned as Ichiru and Yuuki beckoned him over with stern looks. He folded his own arms.

"I am not hugging him. If he hadn't killed the tree in the first place, it would still be here. If anything, _we_ should be angry."

"How many times do I have to apologise? I lost my temper! An easy thing to do considering who I am dealing with!"

"What do you mean? I did nothing! You were the one at fault! What sort of person would do that to another... person!" Zero shouted, trying to edit his concerns for an audience.

"I didn't see you complaining! It was only afterward that you got on your high-horse!"

"You didn't give me a chance! You made sure of that! Fine! If you want to leave, go! Yuuki, let go of him! Go on and go! See if I care...!"

"Excuse us." Ichiru stated calmly and walked towards his older brother, yanking him by the arm to a conference behind the tree. Zero, who was pulled off balance, only just righted himself before he was planted without much tenderness against the giant tree trunk and forced to meet a steely, irate gaze.

"What is going on here? What did Kaname do to you?"

Zero squirmed uncomfortably.

"Just leave it, Ichiru. I don't want to talk about it."

"Has it something to do with those marks you had on you yesterday?"

Zero's face burned, his ears turning almost purple and Ichiru whistled.

"What did he do? Did he attack you?"

"I... he... Dammit! I don't want to talk about it! It's over!"

Ichiru's eyes narrowed at Zero's obvious embarrassment. He was missing something and it galled him. But what? Something that Zero was ashamed of... Those marks...

"It was my fault," cut in a deep voice to his left. Ichiru turned towards where Kaname stood, Yuuki tucked under one arm looking a little defeated. "I wanted blood and he was upset I had interrupted his time with Sayori. I was quite rough with him and used my powers to make him stop fighting, to make him... like it. He is very ashamed but it is not his fault."

Ichiru looked from Kaname to Zero, trying to read if this was true. Zero merely looked astonished. Ichiru wondered if he should question him further out of Kaname's earshot. He reluctantly released Zero and made to leave the knoll, very disturbed by all of this. He wasn't sure if he bought that explanation. Zero looked as if Kaname had tried to... Kaname bounded forward to catch him, his face crumbling at Ichiru's perceived rejection and suspicion but Zero held up a hand to stop him. He ran after Ichiru instead.

"Ichiru! It's silly really. I had promised Kaname that I would take care of him when he needed it. I actually tried to fight him off and I got a little hurt, that's all."

Ichiru looked from Zero to Kaname trying to suss out the story for truth. It didn't seem to have much.

"Why didn't he come to me? I would have helped," Ichiru asked, thinking that was too obvious an option.

"He's not as comfortable doing that. He's a little self conscious of how scary he is like that. He doesn't want you to see."

"What? His fangs? I figured he has some."

"His eyes glow red..."

"What?! What do you mean '_glow_'?!"

"And he sort of takes over your body..."

"Takes...?"

Ichiru looked incredulously at the frail-seeming, beautiful youth behind Zero, who appeared to be wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him, then back as Zero.

"...Okay. So his eyes... glow and he grows fangs and takes over your body. I still don't see how it could be that scary. It's _Kaname_..."

"Oh, but it is. Trust me. So I told him to come to me and I got upset he had interrupted Sayori and me..." Zero continued, the lie expanding easily. Anything was better than Ichiru thinking Kaname had tried.... _that..._

"How could you? He needed blood! He was probably in pain!" Ichiru admonished, tapping Zero on the chest, "How is he supposed to stop killing everyone if you won't help...!?"

"I know. I'm...," Zero ground out, wondering how this got to be about _his_ thoughtlessness, "I'm... sorry. But he still killed the tree...!"

"Well, you can be pig-headed. Go give him a hug and apologise. Go on," Ichiru commanded, pushing Zero towards Kaname. Zero scowled at Kaname who grinned at the turnabout, as the teen opened his arms and enveloped the vampire. Kaname squeezed him back, looking suitably vulnerable as his face came into Ichiru's view.

"There. That's better. All we needed to do was talk things through," Ichiru said, patting Kaname's and Zero's back, "And the next time you need blood, Kaname, come to me. Don't worry about scaring me, okay?"

"Okay." Kaname nodded, still not letting Zero go, much to the teen's fury.

"And me! I have plenty of blood!" Yuuki offered loudly, tugging on the nestling vampire's shirt. He finally removed his face from Zero's expanse of muscular shoulder reluctantly and stooped to look Yuuki in the eye.

"Thank you, princess. I think you've made me the happiest vampire in the world," Kaname replied softly, giving her offer the respect it deserved. Yuuki beamed and threw her arms around Kaname's neck and hugged him. Kaname never thought she was too little to do anything. Unlike some people...

"Good! Glad that's settled! Kaname now has two blood sources and a sip on offer. Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Ichiru cried, swinging his arms restlessly.

"We could bring our food out here! It would be like a picnic!" Yuuki suggested excitedly, recovering from her anger at being call a "sip" to skip energetically around the boys at the idea. Ichiru grinned and picked her up, dropping her onto his shoulders.

"That's a great idea! Let's hurry!"

Ichiru and Yuuki took off leaving Kaname and Zero to walk back together.

"Good performance."

"Screw you! Now do you see why any of this is a bad idea?!"

"He thought I had forced you. Maybe it would have been different if he knew you'd loved every second of it."

"I... Anyway, men just shouldn't behave that way. It's wrong."

"Why?" Kaname asked stopping Zero, staring into his eyes in all seriousness, "What's 'wrong' about it?"

"You know. Men are for women. It's what nature intended. What God intended."

"So what we feel for each other is 'wrong' because it is not natural? Not ordained by God?"

"It was a moment of weakness. Anyone doing... _that_ to me... I would have reacted the same way."

"You would have kissed them the same way? Any man?"

"Yes... No... Dammit! We do things differently here! I don't care what happens where you are from...!"

"That's what you do: get angry first when you can't defend your position. Because you know it is indefensible."

"Screw you," Zero said again and trudged off, trying to get ahead of Kaname who kept up with him easily. Kaname chuckled and reached out, dipping his hand quickly beneath the teen's shirt hem, but trailing his fingers slowly down Zero's back. He cheated a little, using his abilities to "push" at the sensation, amplifying what he'd already discovered was a tender spot for Zero, into... Zero gasped and twisted finding himself face to face with the brunette, the teen's agitated breaths stirring his hair, their lips inches apart. Zero's hand raised towards him, and Kaname's lips parted in anticipation... then it dropped uselessly to his side. Kaname groaned in frustration.

"No!" Kaname cried, reaching for Zero's arm, pulling them together, wrapping it behind his waist. "What are you thinking?! What do you want?! Be honest with yourself for once! Think about what you want to do to me." Kaname's voice lowered, breathlessly lost in his own lust, his hand guiding Zero's lower to the soft swell of his behind, "Think... about what I'd let you do to me..."

Zero growled and pushed Kaname away, suddenly furious.

"You have no scruples! None! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! You'd do anything to get what you want!"

"You haven't seen me come _close_ to doing 'anything', Zero," Kaname sneered, barely holding on to his temper again. He'd never had to deal with such bullheadedness! Dammit! He'd been begging. _Begging!_ "What's the matter? Do you want me, Zero? Does the thought of taking me keep you up at night especially when you know I am thinking the same thing? Do all thoughts of what's natural and _godly_ leave your mind when I touch you?"

"You're right," Zero replied, "You are the devil."

Kaname removed his protective cloth and met Zero's eyes.

"And you are a scared little boy. Maybe I shouldn't even waste my time."

Kaname turned and marched away to the house, leaving Zero to recover from this inexplicable, pervading sense of loss.

**THE TRAIN** shuddered to a standstill, peaking a mild curiosity in the lone "station" attendant – if you called a shed to buy tickets and keep the attendant dry a "station" - who raised his head and glanced out towards the expanse of dirt and dust that passed for the platform. He wondered if the visitor had changed his mind after having caught a sight of their little town – it has happened in the past – and had decided to stay on the train, but before long a door opened and a tall figure emerged, dressed to the nines and wearing a top hat of all things. Must be an Englishman, the attendant thought and spat into the dust. He didn't much care for them. But then, he didn't much care for anybody.

The stranger dropped his bag and looked around him as if expecting someone to pick it up. The girls whose noses were pressed to the window of the train behind him giggled, but waved to him as he turned and smiled in their direction, just as the train began to move off. The station attendant snickered and went back to picking at his fingernails. He guessed that was enough excitement for him for today...

"Excuse me."

"Huh!!"

The attendant jumped out of his seat and backed up against the wall. How... how did he...? The man smiled, his emerald green eyes lighting up kindly as if it was completely normal to be standing inside someone's quarters uninvited.

"I'm sorry to startle you. I'm new here, you see. I was wondering where I can stay for the night?"

"...Th... that depends," The attendant stammered, eying the long, narrow case the man was carrying. He didn't see any weapons, which was always a good thing. "Do you want women too or just to sleep?"

The man seemed to consider this at length, giving time to the attendant to admire the exceptional beauty of the youth. He'd never seen hair that colour before, not even on the whores. It was like spun gold and trailed in tamed, full tendrils to his shoulders. His three-piece suit was immaculate despite the travelling and a heavy, gold watch chain hung from a button hole to one pocket on his vest. The attendant felt quite grimy in comparison, despite only having his weekly bath four days ago.

"I think I will take a pass on the women for now," The boy said, quite seriously and waited for the other to answer.

"Alright. Then there is the 'Twin Horns' up on Main Street. Just go down the road there and turn left."

"Thank you. You have been very helpful."

The attendant grunted and waited until the man left before he took his seat again. The boy was quite stunning but he gave him the creeps...

"Ahhh!" The attendant screamed as the youth again appeared next to him.

"Sorry. I have one more request if I may."

"What?!"

"Do you happen to know where a place called the 'Kiriyuu Ranch' is?"

The attendant's eyes lowered to the shiny gold coin that seemed proffered for the information and salivated. That was four month's salary right there...

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._

_I feel like I should apologise without quite knowing why. The next chapter will be better. Action! (--- Changed my mind about this. I think a couple more chapters.)  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews! I am going to answer you all and thank Yen Girl for proofing when she had no time but I can't say when._

_Kaname-sama_

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** pushed the door to Yuuki's room and peeped in, hearing as he had on his way to Ichiru's room, – or their room, depending on whom you listened to during their many loud arguments since Sayori got there – Kaname's low tones as if reading a story. He thought it was too late for Yuuki to be still up, since he and Sayori had been out quite a long time, and was about to say so when he was struck dumb by the humorous spectacle before him. He recovered quickly though. He really should be used to this by now.

"Kaname, you look ridiculous."

Kaname looked up from the book he was reading and raised one eyebrow as he shored up his considerable pride.

"I was showing Yuuki how to make and apply makeup. Someone has to teach her."

"And," Zero replied, coming into the room to tug at one pink ribbon in Kaname's braided hair, "you volunteered wholeheartedly."

"Yuuki likes to play with my hair. Stop that!" Kaname hissed as Zero dissolved into laughter, trying to be quiet as Yuuki slumbered on Kaname's chest. He really did look silly. His hair was braided into six each with a pink ribbon attached to the ends, all while wearing something red on his lips and cheeks. Come to think of it...

"Are you wearing powder as well?!" Zero asked, bending over to peer at Kaname's face closely.

"Powdered minerals. It's kinder to the skin than..." Kaname stopped as Zero only just stifled a guffaw. The vampire's narrowed eyes and tight mouth would have been quite intimidating if there wasn't more than just a hint of colour on them.

"Ka... Kana... Hee..." Zero wheezed.

"I hope you choke."

"Kaname, you _could_ tell Yuuki you're not a doll," Zero informed, speaking from the boys' own experience of having to fend her off.

"Why? She enjoys it. Besides, I am man enough to submit to being dressed up."

"All the same, I think... I think I will pass on that particular ritual..." Zero straightened and wiped the tears from his eyes as Kaname pouted prettily at him. Seemingly resolved to ignoring the crass youth in the room, Kaname resumed his perusal of the book in his lap. Yuuki was propped on his bare chest, her small fist tangled in his open shirt, quite unconscious but Kaname showed no signs of moving.

"She's asleep, you know," Zero informed unnecessarily, not questioning the way Yuuki clung to Kaname in his unkempt state. She liked the texture of Kaname's skin and hair and operated, with much indulgence from the vampire, as if she owned them. Zero too understood how good... Kaname felt...

"I know. I like holding her like this. That way I know she is safe."

Zero went to sit on the end of her bed and watched them for a while.

"Nothing's going to happen to her, Kaname. You worry more than we do."

Kaname's bright cherry lips compressed and his eyes closed as a brief burst of pain shot through him. Zero leaned forward and took his hand. Kaname pulled it away, his disgust with himself evident.

"I don't need your pity. I'm here. I'm fine. I let my guard down and my family paid the price..."

"Kaname you can't keep blaming yourself..."

"Can't I? Who else is there to blame? They put their lives in my hands and..."

"Tell me about her, Kaname. Your daughter," Zero pleaded, trying to keep Kaname from descending into self-loathing. That state scared him more than he cared to admit, mostly because he could never stop Kaname if he tried to do anything to himself.

Kaname looked up at Zero, staring knowingly at the silver-haired teen as he recognised the tactic, but then his eyes softened, one hand going to stroke Yuuki's hair.

"I may be biased but I thought she was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. She was our first and only child. I remember being so scared all the time. She was helpless and there seemed to be danger everywhere. I remember being upset with Sara for craving... um... unusual items..." Kaname trailed off, unwilling to divulge to Zero his wife's bloody preferences during her pregnancy. Zero swallowed audibly, though, as he guessed. Well, this wasn't going well, he thought, as the uncomfortable silence grew.

"But then she was born?" Zero prompted, trying to see this through. "What was that like?"

"The best day of my life. After speaking to this lump of skin for months I couldn't believe there was actually going to be a child. But there she was. She smelled peculiar but she grew on me."

Zero laughed, "I remember how Yuuki smelled too. It was nice though."

Kaname nodded.

"...And she was _loud_ but I instantly fell in love with her. I wouldn't give her to Sara for ages. I even gave her first... feeding..."

"Will you stop that?!" Zero growled impatiently, "I know what you are, Kaname. Just get on with it."

Kaname sighed and leaned back against the wall, highlighting his plump, bright cherry lips as they pushed upwards. Zero's eyes fell on them like a thirsty camel but Kaname was preoccupied.

"Sara and I poured everything into her. Everything else paled in comparison. She became our world. We taught her to read, lavished her with gifts. Her first word was 'chi'. To this day I think she meant 'daddy' and not 'blood'. Sara and I argued for weeks..."

"How old was she when she died?"

Kaname closed his eyes again and swallowed, his smile dissolving as the events unfolded again in his mind.

"She would have been eight years old in three months, one week and four days. We normally celebrate birthdays each year until adulthood and then maybe every ten years depending on the age of the vampire. We were planning a huge party at our residence here. Kara had been pleading for an elephant and I had made the arrangements to have one brought here..."

"Here?! You mean to this country? You have a house here?!"

Zero didn't know why he'd never asked this before. Maybe it was because Kaname behaved as if he had nothing. Kaname sat up, only just realising how much he was divulging. Shit...

"I meant had. It's gone now..."

"Are you sure? You were shot and left for dead. You should go and see if anything is left before you lose it! And I mean; you were buying an elephant?! That means you must have money...!"

Zero stopped as Kaname gently rolled Yuuki onto her pillow and stood. His face had a look of resolution that Zero knew better than to try to break. But he still tried. He couldn't believe Kaname would just walk away from his life! He followed him outside and down the steps to the living room. It was dark, as he had been preparing for bed and had turned off all the candles and lamps. In his rush he hit his toe on the edge of a chair leg as he tried to keep up. He cried out and hopped about, his mind filled with stars... A warm embrace steadied him as a candle burst into flame.

"Be careful. You ran right into it..."

"I can't see in the dark, Kaname. That's why it is called 'the dark'," Zero snapped, rubbing his smarting toe. He tried to straighten it and winced.

"Let me see it."

"No. Run away. I'll be fine," Zero mumbled childishly, pushing the sweetly scented body away.

"Zero, stop acting like a baby..."

"How old are you? Can you tell me that? Or how do you know the doc? Is he a vampire as well? Can you tell me anything about yourself besides the fact that you consider us food?"

"Zero... Zero hold still or I'll make you!" Kaname ordered, exasperated at being put on the spot and having Zero squirming and fighting him. He pulled Zero's ankle away from the boy's grip and touched the toe, trying to tell if it was broken. Zero let him, still fuming. He behaved like everything Zero wanted was optional. Damned arrogant son of a bitch...!

"Aidou is not a vampire." Kaname stated truthfully, "Happy now?"

"No. Why does he know you? I don't buy that being a butler in a palace crap..."

"Why not?"

"Serving a prince?" Zero scoffed, trying to retrieve his foot but Kaname didn't allow it, holding it easily as he began to massage it. "We weren't born yesterday..."

"But close enough. I'll have you know it is the truth. We worked there together."

"Then you came here to live?"

"...Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I helped run the estate. We grew crops, flowers; had horses, sheep, chickens, ducks, geese..." People.

"Why did you leave?"

"It became dangerous for my family there."

"They found out you were a vampire?"

"Yes."

Zero scowled.

"I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself," Kaname said, calming considerably, enjoying the battle of wills. He didn't mind lying to them to preserve what he had. His fingers trailed up the sole of Zero's foot and down again before pressing the pads of the ball of his foot and toes. Zero began to relax as the silence dragged on, his eyes closing. It felt good and he was exhausted.

"You are hiding something. Why won't you tell us?" Zero drawled sleepily.

"I don't want my past to intrude here. I like the way things are."

"We could ask the Doc."

Kaname's eyes rose from its scrutiny of Zero's foot to look him in the eye. Zero was taken aback at the confident, mysterious smile in them.

"Aidou won't tell you anything about me unless I ask him to."

Zero tried again to claim his foot and succeeded, getting to his feet. He was still annoyed. He pushed pass Kaname to head for the stairs. Kaname caught his arm and spun him towards him. Their being alone like this... it was impossible to resist.

Zero struggled as his lips were caught and held in a kiss, an insistent tongue licking them roughly and sensually, seeking entrance. Zero trembled as his body began to respond. It betrayed him only too readily at _that_ sweet taste on his tongue; as Kaname's heat beckoned him on to take more. And more... Zero's mouth opened and he groaned as the tongue surged inside him, unlocking his secrets, the ones he'd been carefully hiding until now. Zero's hands moved from trying to push to trying to pull Kaname into himself, his hands delving insatiably beneath the shirt to what lay beneath. Somehow they were brought up by a wall, Kaname whimpering as his body became squashed between the wood and Zero's large, hot, hungry body. He released Zero's head and brought his hands to Zero's shirt and began to pull at the buttons, but grew impatient with the delicate fastenings especially when Zero caught his tongue and sucked...

_RIPP!!!_

Zero gasped and pulled away, jarringly brought to his senses as his shirt was shredded and strips fell from his body. He looked at Kaname in shock, who moaned at the delay and pushed off the wall, his mouth going to capture Zero's lips again, one hand restlessly caressing the expanse of nude skin, the other descending to trap and fondle Zero's considerable, stiffening length. He was dying to taste it again... and other things...

"Kaname..."

Kaname heard Zero's resolve but ignored it. No... No way...!

"Kaname! Stop!"

Zero found himself slammed against the wall. Hard. He winced as tears came to his eyes; his breaths coming in stiff pants. As were Kaname's breaths, his forehead leaning on Zero's shoulder as he tried his best to regain control. Zero was hot, ready. He longed for him; longed to bury his body deep inside his heat. To join with him and forget everything else. He knew he could make Zero cry out his name; knew he could make Zero quake with need and pleasure just before satisfying him over and over again. He could push Zero to his limits and beyond. Make him weak from sensation alone. He _knew_. What he had to do simple. Just reach out and _take_ him...

Zero fell to his knees, suddenly without Kaname holding him up. He rolled onto his back and practically drank the air, his relief palpable. He had felt it. His loss of control of his body; the threat of Kaname's intentions... then he was gone. Zero realised he was playing with a dangerous fire but he had no idea how to douse the flames.

**KANAME** stood there staring at the concerned animals, wondering if the kids would really miss one. He wanted to run his claws into something and feel the warm blood flow over his fingers. He was furious and worked up and it was either take it out on the object of his intense frustration, or... anything else. He really hoped a rustler would venture onto the land tonight. He was sick to death of being "good".

Why did he let Zero make him this upset? He couldn't understand it. He'd done it before; take what he wanted and leave. No one would ever catch him. He'd soon forget they had even existed. What was more important than his pleasure? His feelings? They lived so short a time; were ridiculously weak. Five minutes or fifty-years. What was the difference? They died and more replaced them. Why was he making it so hard on himself? He'd never denied himself like this! Do it! Take what you want!

Kaname pressed his fists into his eyes and let loose a low, long, tortured groan as cold reasoning lost to other necessary emotions. He'd never do it. Never. Still, his fangs were protruding from his lips signalling his heightened state of readiness. For blood. For killing. His eyes glowed crimson as he watched the closest animal in the paddock. They all watched him, trying to back away from the essence of evil they felt but would never understand. One or two, Kaname thought, walking forward. They'd never miss them...

Kaname raised his head and sniffed, his eyes opening wide at the scent, the sound of hooves making him actually salivate. He turned away from the scrambling animals and disappeared, going quickly towards the prospect of a much needed distraction.

"**DOCTOR**! How lovely to see you again!"

Sayori wiped her hands quickly on a cloth and proffered her right hand to be kissed, curtsying gracefully for all to see. Doctor Aidou took the small, slender hand and kissed it, though eyeing warily the stormy expression on Kaname-sama's face. He knew that he should stay away. He had tried. But he needed to be near him and it was nigh impossible knowing where he was and being so far away. So he had decided to risk another visit using the children as cover. Kaname-sama seemed calmer around them; more likely to be merciful. And he did say he liked that he made the children happy. These all were things that could work in his favour.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Wakaba," Aidou replied, smiling into her blushing face. Aidou looked again towards Kaname who just ground his teeth and turned back inside the house. He was helping with dinner – actually, he was cooking and ordering Sayori around – and he needed to get back to it. He would deal with Aidou later.

**KANAME** sat quietly as Aidou did his best to charm everyone, right down to the most cynical measure of bringing everybody gifts: a new shirt for Kaname; boiled sweets for Yuuki; chocolates for Sayori; and matching hats for the boys. Zero looked ready to collapse when he saw the pale yellow Butch Cassidy he'd been salivating over for months appear from the doctor's bag. Aidou chuckled and teased him.

"The entire town knows how you've been visiting this thing. I thought I would put you out of your misery."

Zero mumbled his thanks, too overwhelmed to speak and Aidou ruffled his hair and begged him to try it on, since it seemed he had no intention of doing so. Ichiru was already tipping his hat snobbishly at his audience while Zero sat hypnotised by his.

"Go on and try it on, Zero." Kaname ordered softly, the room quieting as he spoke. He's been subdued all evening. They'd each wondered if he really didn't like Aidou but none had asked it out loud. But now he seemed taken by Zero's pause.

"I'll get it dirty. Maybe after my bath..."

"Now. If you ruin it, Aidou will get you another one."

Well, this silenced everyone. Who was he to decide what Aidou would do? Kaname didn't notice. He was still waiting for Zero to honour his command. Why would he let something as simple as a hat humble him? Not wanting to admit the other reason he was testy. _He _wanted to light Zero's face up like that...

Aidou laughed to cover the awkwardness.

"Same old Kaname. So used to ordering me around, he's forgotten himself..."

Aidou broke off as Kaname suddenly got to his feet and snatched the hat from Zero. Zero gasped at it was slapped without ceremony onto his head.

"There. That is where is belongs. On your head. Never act as if you don't deserve anything. Drives me crazy."

The others looked at each other uncertainly as Kaname and Zero stared at each other for a while. Then Kaname broke the spell, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, it's getting late. Everyone to bed!"

"Is Aidou staying over again?" Sayori asked, preparing to get the necessary items, but Kaname raised his hand.

"I'll take care of him. You all go ahead. Yuuki, I'll be up to finish the story in a few minutes, alright?"

"Okay. Don't forget!"

"I wouldn't dare, princess."

Kaname smiled as he watched them all ascend the stairs, then turned to Aidou.

"Go to the barn and wait for me."

Aidou trembled as he recognised the tone. He'd been hoping for just this.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

**AIDOU** rolled onto his back and winced as his behind hit the mattress. He was still recovering from the violent use of his body but he regretted nothing. There was a time, long ago when he'd resented it. But he'd come to realise such need, such pleasure and satisfaction, he'd stopped worrying about its origins. He belonged to Kaname Kuran and this fact had been accepted almost as long ago. Now his relief came with his roughly sated body. Kaname-sama still needed him.

Aidou turned to where Kaname stood in the nude, looking out of the window of the barn towards the house, the starlight almost gilding his pale skin. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched him for a while, then asked.

"Are you thinking of making him a 'subjugate'?"

Aidou watched as Kaname dropped his head as if annoyed he was so transparent.

"Yes. I think about it every day. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No. If that would remove your misery, I'd welcome it."

Misery? Kaname sighed. He supposed it was. If only the solution was that simple.

"Don't worry about my misery, Aidou. Didn't I tell you to stay away?"

"You know I can't, my Lord. Ask me to do anything else but that."

Kaname turned from his vigil of the house and returned the comfortable bed he'd managed to fashion from hay and lumber from the land, lying beside Aidou on the grass-stuffed mattress. Aidou rolled onto his side to make room but faced Kaname, propping his head on his palm. Kaname probably wanted to talk.

"Tell me."

Aidou inhaled.

"He has taken over everything: your houses and businesses here; the palace; the estates, firms, hotels and banks in Europe and across Asia. The last I heard he was meticulously squandering your fortune. All that he can lay his hands on, in any case. I have managed to hide some of it..."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. Is that how you are living?"

"I make a good living as a doctor. I am quite popular."

Kaname's eyebrow rose at this but let it go without query.

"And what is the mood among the people?"

"Fear. No one will speak against him."

"He sounds successful."

"He is despised. He is weak and unconcerned, only enthusiastic about crushing any opposition. A war in Tangiers almost revealed the vampires' presence to the humans. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of a neighbouring faction..."

"Perhaps he is like me: tired of politics and responsibility."

"He has done nothing to make him so fatigued, my Lord."

Kaname closed his eyes. He felt his old sense of purpose raise its ugly head and squashed it cruelly.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Of course it does, or you would not have asked."

"I was merely curious. That's all."

Kaname sat up and threw his legs over the side. It was time to start his chores. He'd spent too much time dwelling in the past. This was his reality: this small corner of the world where nothing could touch him. It was all so simple.

"Get some rest. You'll leave in the morning."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"And you are to stay away for two weeks. Understood?"

"Two...!!"

"Two weeks." Kaname ordered firmly and began to dress. Aidou bowed his head, the grim implications already going through his mind.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

**THE TREE** fell with a crash and Kaname walked over to it to cut it into manageable sized logs for the children. They had been speaking about getting wood for the coming winter, so Kaname was busy, trying his best, as he always did, to make life easier for them. In a few minutes he had the wood loaded onto the large cart he had "brought" with him and was ready to return to the woodpile he was steadily building behind the house. The children's sleep went undisturbed, though. Kaname had seen to that.

Kaname hopped onto the stack and began to "lift" the cart, concentrating on his task. So much so he missed the streak of light to his left, but not the large tree that began to fall towards him. Kaname's mouth dropped open at the odd occurrence but he ruthlessly diverted its free fall and it slammed into the ground beside him. Kaname shot into the air and landed at the base of the tree, shocked by this occurrence. How could this happen? He ran his palm along the smooth surface of the severed trunk and frowned. There was no way he could have done this. His method of "pushing" the trees down would not explain such a regular surface. It was as if a blade was used...

"Cousin?! Is that you? I still do not believe it! Even as I saw the trees move by themselves I thought this cannot be! My dear cousin would never have tolerated these rags that smell like cow manure and fresh dirt. But it is you! My God! Do you remember me, Kaname? Cousin Takuma?"

Takuma Ichijou came to a halt just in front of the brunette vampire whose stricken expression seemed to confirm his theory. He must have lost his memory. Why else would Kaname Kuran, once ruler of all vampires, be out here working like a field-hand?

"Dear cousin, it's alright," Takuma cooed comfortingly, tapping the dusty vampire on the arm, as much as he'd dare to touch, afraid as he was of instant contamination by _labourer's_ dirt, "I've found you. We'll soon get you the help you need. It's all going to be alright."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._

_I'm afraid there is less sweetness now that more of Kaname's past is coming to bite him on the #$%. It was bound to happen. I'll keep trying though. I know I am repeating myself with Kaname being royalty but I like it so much! I'm sorry for the brief KanaHana to those unsuspecting persons who were offended. I liked the contrast it presents between Zero's values and Kaname's. Maybe Kaname is not your average cuddly, harmless vampire, hmmm? And maybe... Oh nevermind. I'll just keep writing and you'll be the judge._


	18. Chapter 18

Misfortune

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO'S** eyes popped open as he sat up abruptly. He stared around in the dark unable to pin-point exactly what had awoken him but sure that something had. No... He could still feel it. It was just like when Kaname was upset...

Zero twisted towards Ichiru and punched him in the shoulder before leaping from the bed. Ichiru rolled, completely bemused, just in time to see Zero dash through the door. He threw his legs over the side and stood, rubbing his eyes none too gently as he too exited their bedroom. He ran to Yuuki's open doorway.

"What is it?" he asked as he stumbled inside.

"I don't know. Can't you feel it? It's Kaname."

"What...?!"

"Yuuki!" Zero whispered urgently, already having woken her slightly less harshly. The children came awake quickly. Although it had been a few months since they'd had to do anything like this, they were all aware of the drill. If they slacked off it could mean their lives. "Go get Sayori and hide in the basement. Tell her we're under attack and to be very quiet."

"...Okay." Yuuki nodded after a bit of hesitation and threw off the sheets, scooting quickly to the edge of the bed. She wanted to go with them but she shouldn't argue this minute. She understood that.

Zero immediately made for the door, totally confident Yuuki would do as he asked. They'd learned the hard way when to be children and when to be adults. Ichiru ran for the weapons as Zero got the torch ready. Ichiru was still puzzled but it never hurt to be overcautious. Besides he'd noticed before that Zero seemed more... _attuned_ to Kaname. But he just put it down to their having a closer relationship than Kaname with the rest of them. After all, Zero had known about Kaname first and had been the first to accept him fully. He supposed Zero'd had time to noticed the things he was now learning. Like when Kaname was in danger...

Zero opened his hand and a revolver landed squarely in his palm. He tucked it in his pants and opened his hand to a rifle. As Ichiru passed him he held out the torch for him to hold then he cocked his rifle, ready to face a small army. From realisation to readiness had taken a little over three minutes.

"Horses?" Ichiru asked, as they listened to the satisfying sounds of the girls heading downstairs to the basement. Ichiru waited since he wasn't the one "knowing" something was up. Zero frowned. He was beginning to feel silly. What had awoken him? What had filled him with such dread? As they looked around them, the stillness seemed to amplify to mock him. _Why are you up? Are you losing your mind?_

"...Yes. Let's go."

Zero darted for the stables followed closely by Ichiru. The younger teen was beginning to worry. On the odd times he'd gotten up during the night Kaname would suddenly be accessible. Whether he appeared to be reading on the porch or just coming in from the garden he would show up with a curious look on his face, even if you suspected he'd probably been further away and was only just pretending to "happen" to be loitering around, one of his silly attempts to appear more "human" in order to not scare them. A few times they would even chat for a while before Ichiru would start to nod off again... The others had reported similar experiences, though Zero was less enthusiastic about his. The point was this nothingness _was_ odd. By all accounts, Kaname _should_ have shown up by now, especially with the "racket" they were making – his words not theirs.

"Zero. I don't like this."

Zero nodded but said nothing. He got even quieter when he was worried.

"If Kaname couldn't handle it..." Ichiru tried again, thinking it hadn't occurred to Zero.

"We have to try," Zero stated as he threw his saddle over Lily, tucking the rifle into a leather loop as he bent to quickly buckle the strap. He took the torch from Ichiru to allow him to do the same to his horse Rose.

"South," Zero threw over his shoulder as the boys spurred their animals forward. Without another word the boys exited the stable and galloped into the night.

**KANAME** was unaware of the stir he had inadvertently caused. All he knew at that moment was fear. Solid, paralysing, teeth-chattering fear. His immediate thought was the children. Normally he would feel satisfaction and comfort when he thought of he and his cousin's past, if not sheer delight. They had gotten up to some pretty thrilling and devastating things together. But the first that came to mind was the phase where they had particularly liked families. Watching people go insane as their loved ones were...

Kaname swallowed audibly as he tried not to give his concerns away. Was he alone? Had he already been to the homestead? Were they already dead? How did he prevent him from going? How did he protect them? Normally this thought process didn't occur to Kaname. But then he usually met humans out here. They were gnats compared to him. But another pureblood? He hadn't even been able to tell he was here. He was woefully out of condition. And... did _He_ know he was here...?

"Takuma..."

"Ah, so you do remember me! Good! I was wondering how to haul your ass away from this purgatory without losing my head! You know I adore you, but those powers of yours can be a nuisance..."

"It was just a surprise, that's all." Kaname snapped, trying to get into his old character. A show of strength; of normalcy. His censorious tone on being dropped in upon was heavy in his voice, making Takuma a little defensive.

"Well, it was not like I could write and say I was coming. You were supposed to be dead!"

"How did you find me?" Kaname demanded, his eyes narrowing as he advanced menacingly. Takuma stepped back, his own emerald ones widening in shock. He hadn't expected this reception. He recovered to laugh uneasily.

"Kaname! If I didn't know better, I'd say you aren't happy to see me! Surely you don't suspect..."

"How?" Kaname asked again, automatically creating a stifling atmosphere around the subject of his interrogation, almost unconsciously, all the better to intimidate someone into talking. The sensation of not being able to breathe coupled with the knowledge that you could be crushed to a pulp at a moment's thought usually made people very cooperative. Takuma's eyes registered fleetingly a sense of panic before he smothered it. He laughed and stepped forward clapping Kaname on the back.

"Kaname, stop it! I am not one of your god-damned attendants," Takuma pushed more than a bit of arrogance and familiarity into his tone, trying to remind Kaname – and himself - they were equals, "If you must know, it was your... miscalculation. I was visiting Marianne and one of her customers was commenting to another who was bound for these parts, to be careful of the ranch to the north of the town. Before I could even clear my throat properly I was furnished with adequate directions. I really didn't think much of it at the time, but... it was so close to where you were said to have died. Then that 'C' was certain he could feel the aura of a pureblood...!"

"You shouldn't have come here. Don't you think I would have returned when I was ready?" Kaname retorted, pulling away from Takuma's arm to put some distance between them. Everyone had tiptoed around him when he was upset, even Takuma. He used this to his advantage.

"I thought maybe you had lost your memory or was ill or..."

Takuma didn't say it. It was insulting to suggest Kaname was hiding out much less say it. Kaname lips twisted into a knowing sneer.

"Maybe I am right to do so. I noticed how hard it was to replace me and how much effort was spared in searching for me..."

"But we did, Kaname! We spent months looking for you! But Rido was so insistent that he'd found your remains. He had your father's ring and mother's necklace. You _never_ take those off!"

So that's where they were. Good...

"Eventually we had to stop. Eventually we had to leave it up to providence. What about you? You are out here working like a servant while your people are mourning!"

Kaname scoffed. Mourning, his fangs...

"What would _you_ do if you were almost murdered? Did you come alone?"

"Partially," Takuma answered, trying to gauge if Kaname was suspicious enough to kill him. If he was anything like the old Kaname, even if they were good friends, Kaname would still kill him if it suited his purposes. "I left mother and father back at the capital fighting to get back on Gramps' good side." Takuma's mouth dipped wryly. They both knew he would never risk calling him that to him face. "He is threatening to disown us again. Honestly, he is so tiresome. Maybe I should join you out here. Tell me, what is the going rate for 'peasant'?"

Takuma chuckled but Kaname turned away, his mind whirring. Did he tell his parents where he was going? If Takuma... disappeared he could have more problems than he needed to deal with. Dammit! Why couldn't they have left him alone...!

"Kaname, what's the matter?" Takuma asked quietly, in all seriousness. "I have to say I never expected this reception. It is almost as if I am inconvenient. What are you doing out here?"

Kaname head fell forward as he clenched his fists. He had no choice. He had no choice at all. He could just see in his mind's eye the news spreading like a virus in a brothel. Takuma's mother was probably this minute divulging "in confidence" to her handmaid her son's quest to find the lost vampire prince. Then... He had to leave with him, if only to protect them. He couldn't even say goodbye. Kaname quickly rubbed his eyes with his dusty sleeve and turned back to Takuma, forcing a grin to his face. The old Kaname.

"What did Uncle Rido have to say? Good riddance, no doubt."

"He made quite a good spectacle of his grief. Even I was almost convinced." Takuma intimated, his relief palpable, still he was wary. Kaname had been quite suspicious. "Of course, when I saw the well thumbed report on your holdings on his desk I began to suspect otherwise." Takuma's mouth twisted on the sarcastic jibe. He'd let a lot of people think he was a buffoon for his own purposes. They usually got very sloppy around him.

"I'm sure. Probably he became distraught deciding what to spend my money on first. I've spent so many, many years carefully managing what he is probably piffling away in seconds." Suddenly Kaname longed for his old life. With Takuma here he began to remember what else was good about it. Going anywhere, meeting anyone, doing whatever you damned well pleased. There were nights he would have given his soul to be at Stephanie's: a herbal massage; a sumptuous gourmet feast of the finest food on offer and whatever his sexual desires ran to at the time. Heaven. There were no boundaries, no artificial restraints. People practically threw themselves at you for your use. Willingly. Without hang-ups. The very best of _everything_ was on offer or de rigeur. If he told Takuma he'd had boiled beef and vegetables three days in a row, he'd have to carry the blond from this ranch...

"Come," Kaname reached for Takuma's arm, fighting the very visible flinch he saw as he touched the blonde's dark-green, silk jacket's sleeve. "I will stay with you until I figure out what to do about Rido."

"Okay. But we are paying a visit to Bressmeier & Fuller. I can't let Mother see you like this. You'll kill her."

"Alright! Let's go."

Kaname was relieved to see Takuma turn towards town, pulling away from his grasp and surreptitiously inspecting the material. Kaname shook his head in disgust. How could one person be so prissy? But then he remembered he wasn't so different himself. And who knows? Once he donned his owned finery, he'd probably forget all he had learned out here. He'd probably forget them... Kaname stopped in his tracks, his chest constricting painfully. The thought of leaving here forever... leaving them forever... Who would keep them safe?

Kaname snapped out of his reverie as he heard the sound of hooves in the distance. His mouth watered in anticipation of a fresh meal. He felt rather that saw the answering preparation in Takuma. They had long fed off of each other's predatory energy. Nothing was said as they, in unison, turned in the direction of the noise, preparing to stalk their prey. Nothing needed to be said. They had been doing this since Takuma was old enough to hunt, many, many years ago. A few years of separation would never dampen this level of conditioning. Kaname surged forward, then stopped abruptly as the wind picked up at that point, blowing cooler air from the north-east...

"Kaname? Are you okay?"

Kaname looked up to the pair of green eyes that gazed upon him in concern. Would he listen if he told him, if he explained why he wanted them spared? Of course not. He'd think he was nuts...

"I'm fine!" Kaname said quickly, trying to cover his hesitancy, "I don't want to waste time, Takuma. Let's leave now."

"_Kaname!"_

Takuma lifted his head and looked off in the distance towards the call. He couldn't believe... what he'd heard...

"It's those children. They are _looking_ for... you."

Takuma looked back at Kaname who had gone quiet, the chilling energy gone to be replaced by trepidation.

"I said let's go..." Kaname reached out and held Takuma's arm, pulling him away from the enticing scents of two warm human bodies. It was obvious that Kaname was trying to spare them. It was also obvious that they were not his subjects. They were being too familiar, especially when Ichiru...

"_Kaname! Where the fuck are you...!"_

Stupid, stupid children! Why didn't they stay at the house?! How could they think they could help if _he_ himself was bested?

"Takuma, please. Let's go." Kaname tried again, tugging at Takuma's arm. He couldn't erase his memory and he couldn't kill him. They had to leave now before...

"...Wait. What's scaring you this way?" Takuma asked, coming to the only logical conclusion for Kaname's fear, the boy's disrespect and his passing up a fairly decent meal when he was clearly "hungry". "Are they 'hunters'? Have they hurt you?"

"No!" Kaname bellowed, then tried to relax, realising he was making Takuma more suspicious, "I'm anxious to be away, that's all. I am growing weary of this life..."

Takuma pushed Kaname away from him with stunning force, knocking the other vampire to the ground. Kaname only just "stopped" himself from skidding along in the dirt face first for quite a distance, before he was fell upon and punched hard in the jaw. He was stunned for a second. But that was all a pureblood needed. A sword quickly parted his lips and stabbed through him, piercing the dusty earth beneath his head. Kaname went limp after a few more seconds, his motor responses paralysed. Takuma stood and dusted his clothes off.

"Wait here, Kaname." Takuma whispered, knowing Kaname could still hear him. "I'll be back for you afterwards. There is a game on._"_

"**KANAME!"**

Ichiru "shouted" in a stage whisper meant for one with exceptional hearing but trying not to attract anything as inconvenient as bullets. They had put out the torch, both boys deciding it wasn't prudent to give away their position so easily. Besides, the stars and half moon made the land glow a dusty silver and the recently harvested grass was low and flat making progress easy and quick. They cantered along, trying to move fast but not be overly obvious in their approach. Trying to.

"Are you sure he's out this way, Zero? I don't see anything." Ichiru eventually asked, growing more worried. He wished they had split up. If he had gone north and Zero south maybe they would have gotten to him sooner. "Perhaps I should go back..."

"We shouldn't split up. He'll have a fit..."

"Where is he, then?! All his instructions won't mean anything if he's dying somewhere and we can't get to him!"

"I know, Ichiru! Don't you think I know that?!" Zero hissed, reining the horse around to face Ichiru, trying to snap and be quiet at the same time. "I also know yelling at me isn't going to change anything...! Where are you going?!" Zero demanded as Ichiru turned around his horse and headed in the opposite direction.

"I'm going north. There is nothing out here. You can stay and wander around if you want to."

"Ichiru. Dammit! I _know_ he is out here somewhere! Besides, hardly anything happens to the north!"

"You could be wrong! We've been riding for a long while and we haven't even seen a bug fart furthest another soul..."

Ichiru was rudely interrupted when Rose suddenly reared, becoming almost vertical in her short-sighted desire to knock off the controlling load on her back so she could get as far away as possible from here. Ichiru, being quite used to bucking animals, instantly tightened his hold on her reins and leaned closer to her, grabbing the saddle while waiting for her to descend. Zero's watched this wide-eyed, as Lily did a vigorous hop, pushing off her hind legs to land on her fore. She was a bit more practical than Rose. She decided it was easier to simply take the bit in her teeth and bolt and turned to do just that. Whatever that was, she definitely didn't want to stick around and risk meeting it.

"Lily! Christ!"

Zero tugged at the reins and issued soothing noises but Lily just ran harder. Zero, leaned forward trying to hold on for dear life, more embarrassed than anything to have his horse fly out of control like this. However, it did seep into his mind that something had spooked the two equine animals. He was right. Kaname _was_ out here somewhere...

**ICHIRU**, despite his bravado of earlier, was a quite a bit put out by Zero leaving him alone like this. Rose pitched again and twisted but her efforts were not enough to dislodge her handler, who had broken her in and was quite aware of all her tricks. Ichiru held on while trying to peep around to see what on earth has crazed the horse and saw nothing. No surprise there...

"Hello."

Ichiru yelped, definitely not expecting a pale face with red eyes to suddenly appear on his left. Quite forgetting his horseman skills he loosed the reins and fell from the bucking horse to the ground, feeling a bone in his left wrist snap as he landed awkwardly. He had a feeling though that was the least of his problems. He wanted to not look but what if he was mistaken? What if he seen a light a distance off or... Ichiru gasped as he looked up. There was a man with glowing red eyes standing there, calmly holding Rose, his demented horse, by the reins, seemingly amused by the fear in her eyes.

"Horses just don't like me. I could never seem to perfect that trick my cousin does. Or maybe they can tell what is in my heart, anyway. You can, can't you my dear? You know I love to torture stupid animals..." the man purred, easily holding Rose to the ground as she fought to get away. He laughed at her antics.

"Leave her alone!" Ichiru got to his feet but had the sense to stay away. His right hand removing his revolver, he thought, silently. The man smiled secretly and pretended he hadn't heard or seen it.

"What have you done to my cousin?" The man asked, pretending to pet the horse's nose fondly. Ichiru stared at the length of the man's fingernails. They... they were like... talons.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ichiru replied, coming erect and sticking his chin in the air for good measure. He may be close to losing control of his body but the man... or vampire didn't have to know that. "Let her go so we can talk. Man to man."

The man or vampire in question chuckled wickedly as if the boy had said the funniest thing. Then, he moved... so fast...

"Nooo!!" Ichiru screamed bounding forward, losing his mind as he saw the man hold Rose's head aloft like a trophy and the body of the horse take a few steps back before landing in the dust, blood soaking... everything around it. Ichiru became splattered as he approached the fallen body of the horse, very upset at the senselessness of the kill. She hadn't done anything. She didn't deserve this... Ichiru raised the gun and fired, letting loose three shots before checking for the whereabouts of his quarry. So help him, he would die with his gun empty and that creature nursing at least one wound... But Ichiru didn't get very far.

_SCHING!!!_

"AAHHH!!" Ichiru screamed before grabbing his hand, a deep gash dividing his thumb from the other fingers of his right hand. Christ! It hurt like hell.

"What an amateurish display. You are not even fit enough to lick his boots. What have you done to him?"

"Done to who?!" Ichiru screamed, sick to death of this annoying, calm-voiced idiot. His horse was dead; he was in excruciating pain; he could lose his right hand; Lord knew if this thing would let his family live...

"The Prince. Or what did you call him? _Kaname!?"_ Takuma snarled, disgusted that this human bottom feeder had used the name so freely when it had taken him _years_ of hard effort to earn even the right to be allowed to mention it to his face. He kicked Ichiru in a fit on unendurable anger began calming again, pushing the gasping boy onto his back. "What spell did you weave over him? Tell me, or I'll slice you in two."

_Prince? _Ichiru had thought, before his stomach and ribs had been caved in by a well appointed shoe tip. What prince? Was he going to die by the hand of a _crazy_ vampire?! What were the odds of that?!

"...Look. Perhaps... if you calm down, we could approach this rationally. I don't know... of any princes..." Ichiru wheezed, forcing himself to think about other things than his pain. His family...

Ichiru screamed as his chest was sliced open almost to the bone. He coughed as the pain caused the bile to rise in his throat.

"You know, I have a running experiment. I like to see how many slices a human body can take before it dies. The record so far is twenty-four but I admit I get very greedy after that much blood spills. I cheat a little." The green-eyed man paused as he sliced Ichiru's leg from hip the knee and his speech was cut off by more screams. "But with your entire disgusting family, I intend to make an exception. I wonder where you hid the little girl. Don't tell me... in the basement? I'm right, aren't I? They always hide in the basement."

"NOOO! You fucking leave her...!"

"What did you do to him?" The monster stooped to grab Ichiru's hair and yanked him up to face him

"Nothing!" Ichiru shouted, praying for death. "We did nothing to him!! We don't know where he is...!" He hoped at least his brother went back to the farm and took Yuuki out of the stupid basement...

"If so then why is he afraid of you?" the creature asked, "Why wouldn't he kill you? You are lying...!"

There was a loud noise just then and Ichiru felt a stupid surge of hope, especially since the damned thing had loosed his head and left very quickly. But then, it dawned on him that it was a gunshot... The stupid bastard!!

"Zero!! What the hell...!" Ichiru screamed, rolling onto his side towards the direction he thought the "stupid bastard" was in. "Run!!!".

**ZERO **fired again as it reeled. That was two shots. Now to reload again. He forced the nerves from his demeanour as he tucked his fingers into his pocket and removed another silver bullet, pushing it expertly and quickly into the chamber of the rifle. He was so annoyed with himself for not realising sooner. He'd wasted too much time trying to control Lily rather than simply dismounting. Now Ichiru was... Zero pursed his lips and raised the rifle again towards the rapidly approaching figure and fired quickly, desperate hope in the shot. He'd thought he was clever the day he had decided to salvage Kaname's bloody accessories. But he'd fully expected to use them on _him_... Kaname. Where was he? He was probably already... Shit! Focus! Reload!

_THUD!!_

Zero crashed into the dirt and skidded quite a while before being dragged onto his back. His left arm and shoulder were badly grazed and burned like the dickens, especially when he was hauled to his feet with the help of the sword that had skewered his shoulder. Zero gasped but pressed his lips together and made sure he looked the other vampire in the eye. He was more than satisfied to see the tell-tale dampness on the creature's jacket. It seemed that they worked.

"You would dare to shoot at me...!"

"Is Kaname dead? Did you kill him?" Zero demanded, already having heard Ichiru's shouted instructions signifying his at least still being able to breathe. He needed to know.

The creature seemed stymied for a while, then recovered to force the sword deeper into Zero's shoulder. Such familiarity, such disdain for his status. They had no right to it! These pathetic creatures! He must have been very weak for them to enslave him like this. Zero screamed: sustained, loud. Making even Ichiru struggle to his feet. And just when Zero thought it could get no worse the blade was yanked from his shoulder and he fell to the ground, sobbing loudly, trying to get his mind to work in the sea of light that was agony. He failed miserably.

"Oh, how he must have suffered here. He would never have tolerated such servitude lightly. Yet you forced him to. How? Tell me and I will make your death painless."

Great. One of Kaname's old acquaintances. He _knew_ that freak's past would catch up with them. If he wasn't dead he'd kill him himself...

"_Stop it! Leave him alone, you goddamned monster!"_ came Ichiru's shout.

Zero struggled to sit up, urgently trying to distract the vampire from his brother who was clearly in the mood to be a martyr. At least he was in good voice.

"We didn't force him! He wanted to stay! He wanted it!"

Takuma straightened and stared at the boy for a while. No... He would never countenance such a thing. It would mean...

Zero reeled backwards as he was slapped hard by the plane of the sword. His cheek oozed where the edge has caught him, dropping blood onto the earth.

"You would dare suggest to me that Kaname chose this for himself? I will kill you...!"

A form fell from the sky knocking the vampire to the floor. They struggled before the blond knocked it away, it falling with a slap to the floor. It immediately flew to its feet.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped, never more pleased to the silly brunette in his life. He was okay! Thank God...!

Kaname ignored him, but "pushed" Zero away a distance from them. He'd seen the boys, but though they looked terrible he thought they could wait a bit longer. Until he had taken care of his _dear_ cousin.

"Takuma. I will come with you. Right now. But you must spare these boys. That is all I ask."

"Kaname, if we kill them it could break their hold over you...!"

"There is no 'hold'. I chose to stay here. I chose to live with these kids. And they... have been kind enough to accept me."

"Live...! Kind...!" Takuma's face went white. "You mean...!"

"Yes. I turned my back on my life, on you all and chose this one with these wonderful children. After all," Kaname explained, walking until he was eye to eye with the stunned and not a little revolted noble, "They are the only ones I can trust."

"What?! Are you out of your m...?"

"I told two people other than my wife and child exactly where we were going, Takuma. Aidou and..."

"Kaname! I would never betray you! It must have been...!"

"Ah, but you did," Kaname continued in a weary voice, his eyes closing briefly as if remembering a nearly forgotten pain, "It must have been a terrible blow to your pride coming to me or your grandfather for money all the time. What did Rido promise you, Takuma? A share? Is that why you were looking at that 'well-thumbed' report?"

"You are insane. You must have caught some sort of disease wallowing in all this dirt..."

"On the contrary. It made me see more clearly. For instance Rido would never have shown his hand to you, my dear friend, so early, not while he was still searching for me. And you. You've always detested him yet you were in his office, his inner sanctum. You must have made a deal with him. But you are here. What happened? Did Rido renege on the deal? Did those rumours give you get the brilliant idea to come look for me and get back into my good graces? Lord knows it must be tiresome having to put up with your ass of a grandfather..."

"You son of a bitch. You've always looked down your nose at me..." Takuma growled, his eyes narrowing in his anger and hate.

"Because you were weak. You were never in any danger of looking after yourself. But then, I deliberately encouraged it. It amused me to wrap you around little finger. My own little perfect, pureblood," Kaname paused for effect, his eyes gleaming excitedly as he went in for the kill, "lapdog..."

Takuma stepped back and swiped, the sword whipping through the air, but Kaname was ready for it. He "pulled" away quickly and circled waiting for his chance. Takuma wailed and swung again, missing, desperate and angry, but totally terrified. He'd thought he had been clever, able to fool everyone. But now he faced the prospect of everything he depended upon slipping from his grasp. He'd been a fool. He'd betrayed Kaname with the promise of enormous riches from a man he knew he couldn't trust. But Kaname had been leaving him, and since he'd married Sara, he been distant and uninterested. Takuma knew the tides were changing and he had to try to get his stake before it was too late. His desperation must have been scented a mile away.

Kaname kept out of his reach, concentrating hard, waiting for the opening. He could remove the blond's head easily but he wanted more. His sadistic glee shown in his eyes as he waited, leaping, ducking, sliding, rolling. He tired but then he knew Takuma must also be tiring, bleeding as he did from the two bullet wounds...

Takuma swiped, and lunged but slipped on a patch of wet earth. He quickly regained his balance but not fast enough for his waiting adversary. He found himself divested of his sword in one move and then in another, the hilt slammed into his chest having followed the blade to its unfortunate rest. Takuma reeled and pulled away, his hand yanking at the handle. It only got so far before it was shoved in again and twisted cruelly, reddish-brown eyes holding his own as he weakened tellingly. Takuma tried again, unwilling to give up.

"Kaname... I had... no choice..."

"There is no need to lie anymore, Takuma. Least of all to yourself. You helped to kill my family as surely as you had held your blade to their necks. I had planned this moment from the time they were cut down in front of me. But funnily enough, you probably would have lived a great deal longer because I was happy here and unwilling to leave it for anything. It was your misfortune that you came to find me."

Kaname watched the light begin to die in Takuma's eyes then bent and tore at his jugular, drinking thirstily. They fell to the floor and Kaname hunched over him, pulling at flesh and drinking. Making disturbing gulping sounds until the form collapse in on itself, leaving a mat of dust and fine garments. Kaname groaned as he licked his lips. Pure blood was intoxicating. He wished for more, much more. His body hummed with power he felt was an entity unto itself that wanted to burst free of him. He sat back on his heels and loosed a wave of pure energy to the earth below him, feeling as if he would burst if he didn't. The dirt gave a mighty heave and plummeted, a wave of earth spreading away from him...

"Ah!!"

"Shit!!"

Kaname opened his eyes in astonishment at the twin exclamations and rose quickly, flying towards the sounds of the shaken, painfully wounded boys, belatedly remembering their condition. Takuma had come so close to really making him... dangerous...

"Zero! Ichiru! I'm sorry! Come! I'll take you home."

"My God...!" Ichiru cried, having just gotten a good look at Kaname. He scooted away a little as Kaname reached for him. Kaname saw this and dipped his head, suddenly self-conscious under Ichiru's revulsion. He tried to hide his face, as if that would help, even though blood was everywhere, dripping from his claws like dew. He willed himself to calm down, to not scare them but it was impossible after such a meal. His senses were all ignited.

"Kaname, don't worry about it. Ichiru's never seen you like this before, that's all. He's just being an idiot..."

"What?! It's my fault? He's got claws, Zero. Claws...! And his teeth...!"

"What do you expect? He's a vampire!"

"I'm just saying you don't see that every day! I should be entitled to a bit of astonishment!"

"But you freaked out _knowing_ its Kaname...!"

"Yeah! But he just _ate_ that man! Ate! How the hell do I process that!?"

"Ichiru..." Zero began, throwing his good arm in the air in exasperation.

"Alrightt! That'ss enoughf..." Kaname said parting the two sparring boys. From the sound of their childish debate it didn't seem to him that they were seriously traumatised by his appearance. He "lifted" them gently and brought them over to him, throwing his arm around each of their chests as he seemingly jumped into the air. Ichiru will need quite a few stitches but it sounded as if he would be okay. Zero was still in good colour despite the shoulder wound. They were strong. They'll pull through. But he'd get Aidou just in case...

"He killed Rose, Kaname." Ichiru whined, having gotten over his earlier "astonishment", partly due to Kaname's influence. He was now in a position to mourn what he'd lost.

"I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't get there in time to save you all. He'd paralysed me."

"Are you alright now?" Zero asked, finding he was invested in hearing the answer. His hand raised to cover Kaname's supporting one and the vampire had noticed from the moment the warm, comforting heat had touched him. He hoped Zero didn't notice what he had done too soon.

"Yes, Zero. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"He was crazy," Ichiru continued, aware of the others' verbal exchange but too wrapped up in his misery to change the subject to Kaname's health. Besides, he looked fine. Unlike Rose... "He kept asking me about you, Kaname. Calling you a prince. Aidou went on about this prince. Now him. I'm beginning to wonder if he exists. I'd like to wring his neck."

Zero whipped his head around to Ichiru at this and Kaname lamented quietly as Zero removed his hand.

"I wonder..." Zero mused aloud, "If this prince is rich enough to buy an elephant."

"What...?" Ichiru demanded, certain he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Never mind, Ichiru." Zero replied, watching the house come into view. He could tell Kaname had heard him and that was enough.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._

_Finally finished..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello everyone. Thanks for all your reviews. I want you to know I tried very hard for fluff but it kept falling to angst. It is just the time in the story. Things are unravelling..._

Weakness

_by lightpathetic_

"**DOCTOR** Aidou! Oh, thank God!"

Sayori flew up from Zero's side, where she had been in constant attendance since he was brought home bloody and broken by an almost as bloody Kaname – even though he stopped quickly at Zero's request to do something about the copious amounts of drying blood on his face. Kaname had watched in a near sordid bad temper as she and Zero kissed and fawned and generally made everyone in the room queasy, as she got in the way of Kaname's emergency treatments. She questioned the barely tolerant brunette's knowledge and offered to go fetch the doctor despite everyone's assurances that Kaname had quite a bit of the necessary medical knowledge and Kaname's assurances that the doctor was already on the way here in any case, much to the puzzlement of everyone assembled but only one person questioned his certainty. Who knew with Kaname?

"How could you possibly know?" Sayori had snapped, almost advancing threateningly on the busy young man who was steadily grinding his teeth to blunt nubs and trying not to lose his temper. Zero's timely hand on her arm probably was quite instrumental in this effort. "Did you send up a flare on the way in?"

"He'd told me he was coming back today. He'll probably be here by late morning." Kaname informed dryly, all while tending to Zero's stabbed shoulder. He'd elected to start on Zero first as he was losing the most blood. Ichiru looked worst but his wounds were numerous but more superficial. Ichiru agreed with his assessment and lay on the same bed next to them, cradling his hands and rolling his eyes at Sayori's hysterics every few minutes.

"What happened?!" She'd cried, "Who did this to you...?!"

"Later, Sayori. I promise." Zero soothed quickly, especially as Kaname had glanced up towards her with a positively evil expression.

Yuuki worked hard fetching water and helping to wash the wounds and soon Sayori began to stop panicking and help as well. The boys were well tended to by the time the doctor made his appearance by mid-morning, coming in as he did with Kaname who had excused himself after the last stitch and left, the children thinking he'd gone to bed but it seemed he'd gone for the doctor. There was no way he would have made it here so quickly otherwise.

"Hello boys, Sayori, Yuuki. I heard about..."

Aidou stopped mid-sentence as he got a good look at the stitches on Zero's face. He rushed over to the bed and dropped his bag, rummaging inside the case for some instrument. He emerged with a scalpel and proceeded to remove the stitches with alacrity.

"Doctor! What are doing?" Zero gasped, pulling away, the pain of the procedure making him reluctant to allow this to go further.

"Zero, hold still. Someone has sown you up as if you were a Thanksgiving turkey. If you hold very still I promise you will hardly have a scar."

"I knew it! We should have gotten you sooner!" Sayori cried.

"Then he would have bled to death. Please forgive my efforts, _Doctor_," Kaname offered with dry sarcasm, his arms folding defensively, "I am not exactly known for putting humans back together..."

The children darted an uneasy glance at Kaname. Those words... held a wealth of meaning...

"I understand, Kaname-sa... Um, Kaname," Aidou replied, intent on his task though not missing his lord's subtle reference to what he _was_ known for. "I need boiling hot water, Sayori. A huge pan full. And your best whiskey or gin. Anything with mostly alcohol."

Zero groaned at the painful implications of these requests and Sayori nodded after a bit of hesitation and left. Kaname closed the door and replaced his blindfold. The sun was streaming through the window with sickening gaiety and giving him a headache. He was still honouring the children's wish that Sayori not know about him, but oh how love can make vampires do strange things...

"Did you have to be so critical?" Kaname began, not a little hurt, still remaining there despite the Doctor's expert efficiency and control. He didn't want to leave them and it showed.

"I wasn't being very critical, Kaname," The doctor muttered, while squinting with grim, silent disdain at the ugly scar that ran almost the length of Zero's nude torso. "Simply put, you don't have an appreciation of the how the human body heals and I am not willing to let Zero suffer for your ignorance. Yuuki, see if you can find the alcohol. Kaname, help Zero with his pain," Doctor Aidou ordered, impatient with how long Sayori was taking as he stood to circumnavigate the bed to inspect the level of Ichiru's "butchery". Yuuki ran from the room as Kaname approached to lay a hand on Zero's forehead. They all were aware of each other's knowledge of Kaname's origins and no-one bothered to pretend otherwise, least of all Aidou, who didn't stand for too much nonsense. But he would always take Kaname's secrets to his grave.

The temperature seemed to dip some more as Aidou tut-tutted over his careful inspection of Ichiru's hands, leg and chest, but Aidou seemed not to notice as he bent with a weary, "suspected as much" expression to remove another scalpel from his bag.

"Here!" Yuuki exclaimed as she returned, holding the large, half-empty bottle of rum to the Doctor. Zero and Ichiru both gasped. That the special-touch-on-pain-of-death reserve their father had cherished.

"No!" Zero began, pulling away from Kaname.

"It is all that's left..." Yuuki began apologetically.

"Thank you, my dear," Aidou answered, grabbing the bottle with less reverence and pouring a goodly amount on Ichiru's hand and chest. Ichiru's subsequent scream made Lily tug reflexively at her tether all the way over in the stables.

"Kaname..." Aidou prompted impatiently, as he stood to do the same to Zero's face and shoulder. Kaname was suddenly caressing the coughing boy and smoothing his sweat soaked hair. Ichiru passed out blissfully shortly afterward.

"Alright, Zero. You need to be very still. Do you want Kaname to put you out as well?" Aidou asked detachedly, dipping the material and his curved needle in the mahogany-brown liquid in quick preparation.

Zero looked at the needle and Aidou's rum-bottled hand as it approached to pour the liquid on his wounds...

"Kaname!!" He yelled as the fluid splashed forth, suddenly deciding he didn't want to be heroic. And his world went blessedly blank.

**AIDOU** held his bag in one hand as he closed the door on the lovely scene of the twin boys slumbering peacefully and the girls that looked after them. He turned to Kaname, his function over and waited to see if there was anything else. Kaname again pulled the cloth over his eyes and headed down the stairs to the ground floor, moving quickly to the kitchen.

"You must be hungry, Aidou. Sit down. I'll fix lunch."

"Thank you." Aidou replied humbly, remembering outside of the emergency situation who was master. He, at least, had a full appreciation of the food Kaname cooked for him and the others. After all, the prince had once had a full complement of some of the finest chefs in the world at his beck and call, and his prodigious senses made him exemplary where distinguishing flavours were concerned. The children could never fully appreciate what a difference it made having a pure-blood cook for you as they hardly had anything else to compare it with, furthest a prince that certainly should never have to consider lifting a pan and firing a stove. But as he watched Kaname do just that, Aidou knew he did cherish it and still felt like pinching himself each time such a plate was placed before him.

Kaname had decided on a honey, basil and almond accented beef stir-fry and began to pour some oil onto the pan that had had some leaves of basil steeping in the jar. Aidou inhaled greedily as the onions were peeled and chopped in half a second and thrown in...

"Aidou, I think we have a problem." Kaname began in an off-hand manner, quickly "whipping" the sautéing onions around the pan while dicing the fresh slab of beef.

"...Yes?" Aidou gathered his attention and swallowed the surge of saliva that had automatically secreted into his mouth.

"Takuma paid me a visit last night."

Aidou stilled, his appetite going away. He'd known the boys' injuries were from a blade but he could never have suspected...

"Kaname-sama... where is he?" Aidou finally ventured, but knowing what the answer would be.

Kaname paused and sighed, turning towards Aidou.

"I killed him, Aidou. He'd almost killed the boys and..."

Kaname was rudely interrupted as Aidou scraped back the chair and marched to the window, leaning his hands on the sill as he peered outside, his hunched shoulders showing the world everything about his reaction to this news. He straightened after a moment and headed for the door.

"I'll help you pack."

"Aidou... Aidou!" Kaname called again as Aidou ignored him and kept going. Kaname extinguished the stove and followed the blonde to the barn, thinking it would be best to talk there. The men eventually reached it and Kaname closed the door behind them.

"I am not going anywhere." Kaname began, his tone imperious.

"That's what I thought you would say and so I have to ask, very respectfully: have you lost fucking your mind?!"

"Aidou..."

"You have to go back! If you think Takuma came out here by himself, you're mad! And even if he did...!"

"Aidou, stop yelling at me..."

"...Even if he did, they could have this place crawling with vampires by tomorrow! And you know what his grandfather is like...!"

"Aidou..."

"If you cared at all for these children, you'd leave!! Only if you resurface and take control would it save this town...!"

"Aidou!" Kaname shouted his angry aura escaping, his mind reaching to exert control over his subjugate. Aidou trembled and closed his mouth with a snap, his body stopping its agitated pacing and rant. Kaname raked his fingers through his hair. He was terrified himself. He didn't need Aidou to go nuts on him and exacerbate matters. He wanted to talk about solutions. He needed to. He watched Aidou's frightened eyes for a while then relaxed, "releasing" him.

"Aidou... There must be a way to throw them off the path to this ranch. There must be a way I can stay on here..."

Aidou stayed quiet unwilling to say how he felt. He understood that Kaname disliked the idea of leaving to the point of not being able to see reason but he could offer no other advice. He had to go. If Takuma found him others will as well. And if his suspicions are right about Takuma's hand in Kaname's attempted murder then there was good reason to believe that Rido may know where he'd been headed as well. Besides the Council were fiercely protective of pure-bloods, the law made killing them a treasonable offence, unless it was another pureblood. It was only a matter of time before Ichijou-sama would be traced to this town and nothing would be spared in his location. _Nothing_...

"Aidou," Kaname's eyes softened to the point of quiet desperation. "Aidou, please..."

"You'll doom these children to their deaths, Kaname. I don't want to hurt you, my lord. But, everything points to your needing to return. You can't hide out here forever. You're their prince. They will easily forgive you, but not anyone else. And you must have known that Takuma may have been in bed, so to speak, with Rido..."

"I know. I know..." Kaname mumbled miserably, turning to walk away to the wall, hiding his weakness he thought, from the blond subjugate. Takuma had been a handful. If other purebloods came here, this entire area would be laid waste to. He could never protect everyone. "Maybe..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Nothing," Kaname changed his mind. The children would never willingly leave this place. It was their home and all they would think was that he had made them lose it. They'd hate him forever.

The men stayed there in silence for a long while before Kaname turned back to Aidou, after wiping his face carefully. Still, he avoided the doctor's eyes.

"Alright. I'll go. I'll leave them."

"Good." Aidou made for the ladder.

"But not right this minute. I want a week. I want a week with them."

"Kaname, you don't have a day...!"

"Gather your formidable resources, Aidou. I want you to report to me every word said about Takuma or this town. I don't think Takuma told anyone where he was going. And I believe he came here alone. He probably wanted the credit of finding me for himself. That gives us days before they figure out Takuma has vanished. Go contact them and have them tell you everything so much was mused about in private..."

"Fine. But a week, Kaname-sama. No more. Not a minute more. Get whatever this is out of your system and let's go back to where you belong. It is safer for everyone that way."

Kaname took no umbrage with Aidou's strong words. He'd panicked earlier but now he truly could appreciate how much Aidou liked and protected the children. He nodded sombrely and left, going back to the house to finished lunch, leaving Aidou to soothe his still agitated horse – it hadn't liked the idea of the necessary flight here – and mount him for the journey back to town and his old talent for intelligence gathering.

**ZERO** stirred and opened his eyes to the warm weight of an upper body sprawled across his stomach. The room was dark but he could tell it wasn't Sayori from the scent alone which was confirmed when he ran his left hand along the arm flung over his chest. Only Kaname had such soft yet muscular arms. Zero tried not to disturb him, trying to remain still after he had ascertained the identity of the interloper. But it was too late. He felt the answering tremble, and Kaname lifted his head and rubbed his face sleepily.

"This is odd for you, Kaname. Aren't you usually wide awake around this time?"

The boys had slept peacefully throughout the day while the girls and Kaname had tended to the animals. Kaname had a headache so grim by the end of it all, Yuuki had ordered him to go to bed, much to Sayori's surprise and protest. Kaname had agreed, sleeping the rest of the day away and then rising at sundown to help with dinner and then tuck in Yuuki. He only meant to look in on the slumbering boys but he had been drawn to Zero's side and had sat watching him for a while and then...

"I guess I am still a little exhausted."

"Didn't you go to bed after the doctor left?"

"No. The girls needed help. It wasn't right to go to bed and leave them to struggle with everything..."

"Geez, Kaname," Zero commiserated, sitting up and reaching for the brunette's head and stroking his hair. "You must have been in agony. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I can stand a bit of sun, Zero," Kaname replied smiling, his hands bringing Zero's down to his lips. "Besides, what would it do to my reputation if I had to wake an injured human child to do my chores?" Kaname conveniently forgot his cursing the decision to let Aidou leave so soon, especially when Sayori joined him in the stables and he'd had to remove the blindfold for five minutes.

"I'm not sure. What sort of reputation do you have, Your Royal Highness?"

Kaname stiffened perceptibly and then removed Zero's hand to hold it in his own for a while as he seemed to stare within himself. Then he gave in to pure resignation. What did hiding the truth from them matter anymore? Besides, he realised, he wanted them to know everything. His new family deserved it.

"I'm not a prince in that sense, although I suppose I qualify more than the English royal family do. My roots can be traced to the origins of my species. But then, with how long we live that is quite easy..."

"How old are you, Kaname? You speak as if..."

"I'm a little under five hundred years old, I think. There reaches a point where you just don't care anymore..."

Zero pulled away his hand and sat up; ignoring the twinge of pain his shoulder gave. His first instinct was to insist Kaname tell him the truth but then he knew this reaction was futile. Knowing Kaname it most likely was.

"Five... hundred..." It was no use. He couldn't fathom anything that old furthest a being...

"Yes. I've been around a very long time and most of that time I have been a sort of honorary leader to the vampires. There is a Council in place which is the true head of the vampires so I am not really a monarch, but because of my lineage I have been elevated to the point where my words are very influential to those who listen to them."

"Your lineage? I don't understand. Are you a prince or not?"

"Remember when I told you about my being a pure-blood and able to make vampires? Well, we are considered true vampires. Because of this, and our considerable power, we are revered, respected and feared. Because my line is the oldest of the pure-bloods and the most powerful, I have been treated with the most respect and..."

"Fear."

"... Yes. Fear. They gave me and my ancestors the honorary title of prince or princess to recognise our power and influence."

"So. You are saying you are the most powerful vampire around and that all the others fear and respect you?"

"...Basically."

Zero looked away from the pale outline he could just make out and towards the window. Kaname was a nest of surprises. Each week there seemed to be one more. Five hundred years...?!"

"Zero, have I upset you?"

Zero returned his gaze to the "vampire prince" whose voice trembled with a different type of fear. Zero took a deep breath and considered his answer.

"Of course not, Kaname. Unless you expect us to start fetching your slippers."

Zero heard Kaname's swift intake of breath and then a muffled snort. Zero smiled, relieved to hear Kaname laugh. He felt sorry for Kaname in a way. He seemed to be trying to escape and now he knew what he was trying to get away from. But now it all was coming here to the ranch. Kaname couldn't hide anymore. He suspected that was why he was being honest with him now.

"You are leaving, aren't you?"

Kaname raised his head from his hands at the quiet question, and his stomach fell again. He didn't want to think about it.

"Yes." Kaname answered just as quietly, struggling with the burning pain in his throat. Zero cleared his and moved, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He walked to the window, taking deep, calming breaths.

"When?"

"A week. Maybe two..." Kaname was already trying to find a way stay on as long as possible. Aidou would have a fit if he heard him.

Zero nodded but kept staring out the window. Then Kaname scented the tears...

Zero was enveloped in a warm, tight embrace before he even knew that he was crying. He snuggled into the fragrant shoulder with his good cheek as he held Kaname back with his healthy arm. His tears began to fall freely, much to his chagrin, but he couldn't stop.

"Kaname..." Zero cried miserably. He couldn't imagine their lives without him in it. Sure Kaname was stubborn, willful, imperious and deadly but he'd made their lives so much richer for having known him. For having... loved him...

"Shhh. It's not the end. I will come back to visit and who knows? Maybe you all can come to my ranch some day. I used to collect Arabian horses. The finest creatures in the world..."

"I don't want you to leave! I know it sounds stupid after all the times I have shouted at you and insisted you go but..."

"I know, Zero. My deepest wish is to stay here, with you all. But it is the only way I can protect you. The only way I can see to it that what happened last night doesn't happen again."

Zero lifted his head and turned away, swiping at his damp cheeks in frustration at himself. It was only logical. Why was he behaving like a child? This five hundred year old vampire must think he was such a baby...

"Will you let me tell the others, Zero? I want to say goodbye in my own way."

"Yes. Anything you want, Kaname." Zero rasped, his throat still carrying all his heartache.

Zero felt a body press against him from behind.

"Anything?" Kaname asked, his voice a deep melody of seduction. Zero stiffened at the hot breath on his nape and ear and then he heard Kaname chuckle. Zero decided anger was a good refuge for his embarrassment and disappointment.

"At least I won't have to put up with your depraved advances anymore, Kaname," Zero growled, heading for the door. He wanted a walk.

"Yes. More's the pity. I'll have my dreams. Unless you give me something more to remember..."

"Go to hell!" Zero grated and exited, forgetting about the quiet and the sleeping people as he stomped towards the stairs and down it. Kaname laughed aloud but placed his hand on Ichiru's agitated brow and comforted his disturbed rest. He decided he would tell Ichiru next and then Yuuki. Yuuki... For one stupid moment he'd decided to take her with him, but relented after a monumental struggle with himself. _She's not your daughter. She is not, your, daughter! It is too late to try to save _her_..._

"She'll be fine," Kaname said aloud, mostly to convince himself. "I'll see to it."

"**AAHH!!** You're cheating Kaname!" Yuuki yelled, throwing a small fist of frustration at Kaname's stomach but giggling as Kaname doubled over in "pain".

"I am not! You all are too loud when you hide!" Kaname defended himself, looking woeful in the light of his princess' ire.

"I could have told you it was no use playing 'Hide 'N Seek' with Kaname..." Zero began. Sayori was still "hiding" from Kaname so Zero spoke freely. They were having a picnic by the river per Kaname's suggestion which had been seconded by Zero. The almost full moon and cloudless sky providing a lovely backdrop to games, frivolity and cuts of honey-roasted wild pig, seasoned to perfection with fresh herbs, steamed vegetables, cheesy, stuffed potatoes and sponge-cake filled with wild-berry jam and topped with whipped cream. The children lay around on blankets for at least a forty-five minutes after dessert, hardly daring to move, before Yuuki rolled to her feet with the boundless energy of the very young, and insisted that everyone hide and she'll go look for them. They all groaned and pointed to their stomachs but Yuuki didn't give up though, it being too cold to go swimming as autumn was on the cusp of being overtaken by winter.

"Come on. Let's do it! I'll go first! One, two...!"

Yuuki hid her face and began to count and the boys stood obediently and looked around for a place to hide, Zero pulling Sayori up with his good arm and they wandered off together in search of a boulder or tree to resume napping behind. Only Kaname was left when Yuuki finished counting and turned around.

"Kaname! You too!" Yuuki ordered, wagging her finger, "Do you need more time?"

Kaname hadn't expected to be included. If a human could find him hiding he might as well shoot himself right now. And he didn't even have to look to know that Ichiru was in a nearby cave and Zero and Sayori were crouched behind the shrubbery behind him. But... he realised... he wanted to be included.

"No. Just close your eyes a second."

"Okay. One!"

Yuuki felt a rush of wind and opened her eyes to the peaceful, lonely landscape. She grinned and began to circle to her left. She knew the area well enough and Ichiru loved to hide in the caverns nearby. Besides, their being injured meant no trees. Piece of cake.

**SOON,** though, they were all into the game, with Kaname winning every round. No surprises there...

"I can't switch off my senses, Zero." Kaname replied straightening and "pulling" Yuuki up into his arms to tickle her. As she giggled, Kaname shot Zero a look of pure happiness and Zero stopped being mad at him.

"It can't be a challenge to you, that's all. Go get Sayori and Ichiru. I think it is time to go home."

"Awww, Zero!" Yuuki protested, but yawned not too long afterward, flinging her arms around Kaname's neck and laying her cheek on his shoulder. Okay, maybe they could save some fun for next time.

Kaname strolled with Yuuki in his arms to a nearby grove and peered up one particular tree, looking directly at the nestling girl.

"Sayori. Zero's ready to go home."

"Oh!" How does he even...? "Okay, I'll be right down." He _has_ to be cheating.

Kaname waited until she had descended safely – as she had climbed out onto a limb to hide in some foliage – and handed Yuuki to her.

"I'm going to get Ichiru. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Sayori answered, turning towards where Zero stood in the distance, as Kaname continued further into the shrubbery, intent on his destination.

**ICHIRU** had limped quite ably to the shade of a large willow and waited patiently until Kaname found him. He didn't venture this far with the others but it was soon apparent that Kaname needed an extra challenge. So Ichiru went downwind and ambled a fair distance until he saw the tree and a place to sit and wait. Whose idea was it to play "Hide 'N Seek" with Kaname again...?

"Time to go home. Yuuki's practically asleep."

Ichiru swung around on the stone and fell off, but instantly levitated to his feet, defying anything anyone ever noticed about gravity.

"Thanks, Kaname."

Ichiru smiled and turned to go back but a hand stopped him. Ichiru looked back at the vampire expectantly, hoping he was looking into Kaname's eyes, but it was a very dark under here.

"What is it, Kaname?"

Kaname hesitated a little then seemed to decide to be blunt.

"I've noticed how coldly you have been treating me lately. I want to know why."

"What do you mean? I haven't been rude, have I?"

"No. Not once. And that is what's bothering me."

"Kaname, is this a joke?"

"You are never this polite. And you haven't slapped me on my ass once..."

"Both my hands hurt, Kaname. I shouldn't slap anything..."

"You haven't called me 'sugar' or 'darling' or, my personal annoyance, 'sweet lips' in a while. Not since that night..."

"Come on, Kaname. Let's go home." Ichiru replied, suddenly agitated. He didn't want to remember anything about that night, especially not...

"... Not since you saw me... like that..." Kaname insisted, walking around him to head him off.

"So what?! Are you suggesting I am afraid of you? I am not!!"

"Aren't you? So why does your heart rate increase when I am near you. Or when I touch Yuuki..."

"You are too damned nosy, Kaname. All people have reactions they don't want to broadcast to the world. You should just ignore them."

"But I can't. Not when it affects us. I never thought I would say this but... I miss how at ease you were around me. I love how all of you relax and take me for granted. If I have jeopardised that..."

"You haven't! You are one of us! So what if... if I can't get that night out of my head?! So what if I keep picturing you looking wild and chomping... on..." Ichiru trailed off and looked away, wanting the ground to swallow him. He was being a coward. He couldn't see Kaname as the same again. Especially since he knew what had happened to all the others. That beautiful face hid a terrifying monster with blood on his hands. Lots of blood.

"Ichiru..."

"I can't believe that was you." Ichiru mused softly, almost to himself, "You are so kind and gentle to us. You behave as if you are harmless and tolerant. And then..."

"You said you knew I had fangs, Ichiru. You know I am a vampire."

"But I didn't realise how much you enjoyed being one. I think more than your fangs what scared me the most was the show of strength and... your eyes. The way you looked as you... He'd looked at me the same way. I keep thinking: how easily... could it... become us?"

Kaname grabbed Ichiru and he yelped in fright but stifled his scream as he was simply held to the vampire's body as they ascended through the trees. He grabbed hold for dear life as branches snapped and cracked around them but soon they were hovering over the crest of leaves and the moon shone on them, illuminating them both, especially Kaname whose pale skin seemed made for this light. He glowed. Ichiru couldn't remove his eyes. But the silly thing was that Kaname gazed upon him with the same wonder and yearning.

"I'll tell you a secret, Ichiru."

"What?! What is it?!"

Kaname sighed and looked down towards Ichiru's heavily bandaged chest. He'd been too rough with him and the wound was leaking fresh blood and it was staining the bandage. Ichiru stilled, watching Kaname. He started as he saw Kaname's fangs peep though his lips, looking up to see his eyes beginning to glow a deep red. He pushed away and was released but he still hovered, if apart from Kaname.

"I will admit to you that I have thought of it many times. You all are human and there are times when I think 'Just one' or 'How tasty' or I imagine any or all of you broken and drained..."

"Kaname, put me down this instant or...!"

"But," Kaname "came" over and took Ichiru's hands in his, the teen letting him, wondering what on earth was next. "I'd always stop myself because my love for you all weakens me. Despite all my strength when I see any of you I melt. Even Yuuki can wrap me around her little finger..."

"And she does. You spoil her rotten." Ichiru closed his mouth to smile at the uncomfortable vampire.

"I can't help myself. I can't help how you all make me feel. I could never find the strength to hurt any of you. And all you have to do to hurt me..." Kaname whispered, his eyes losing the eerie glow to darken in pain, "...is look at me the way you did just now..."

Ichiru wrapped his arms around Kaname and pulled him to him, holding him tightly. Ichiru squeezed his eyes closed and tried to replace Kaname's face from that night with the other one just now. The one crumpled with hurt.

"Kaname, if you want me to hold you and pat your bum, all you have to do is ask." Ichiru whispered, moving to lightly kiss Kaname's cheek. He pulled away a little to stroke it while looking into Kaname large eyes, swimming in tears. "You don't have to become this dramatic."

Kaname laughed and gently held Ichiru's torn hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. He was relieved, his heart venturing to soar again. It was scary how much of himself he invested in these kids but it was always worth it...

"Kaname..."

Kaname straightened to give Ichiru his full attention, becoming almost nose to nose with Ichiru, their breaths gently fanning each others' lips. But, Kaname's eyes widened as he "listened" to Ichiru's body, the telling scents, the answering response against him. Ichiru's arm tightened around his waist.

"No. Don't..."

"There's something going on between you and Zero, isn't there?" Ichiru interrogated, his arm like an iron band. Kaname looked away.

"No..."

"Don't lie to me."

"There isn't. Ichiru, let me go!" Kaname ordered but did nothing to free himself. He didn't want to hurt him.

"But you want there to be something. I can tell. The way you look at him. And Sayori. The way you look at me, then suddenly remember that it isn't the right twin..."

"That's none of your business!" Kaname hissed, grabbing at Ichiru's arm. Damn! Was he transparent to everybody? "Besides, it doesn't matter how I feel...!"

Kaname was halted by a pair of crushing lips that as quickly as they appeared changed into a very adequate manipulation of his own. The hot, hungry suction of his lips soon evolved into a more intimate caress and soon, fingers were buried in his hair and his head tipped to one side as an insisted tongue demanded entry...

"_Kaname! Where are you? It is getting late!"_

Kaname forcibly tore his lips away and turned towards the call, surprised to find his panting breaths and accelerated heart beat and... other things. Ichiru beheld his discomfiture comfortably; knowingly. He licked his lips slowly as if savouring Kaname's taste, all the while holding the vampire's astonished gaze with eyes almost as dark with desire. Ichiru was _not_ a blushing virgin.

"You are surprised, Kaname. But I thought it was time I let you know that I don't tease unless I can deliver on my promises..."

"Ichiru... this..." Kaname blushed. He was very uncomfortable with this situation, the colour stealing over his cheeks in a way so attractive and vibrant even Ichiru could see it. He leaned forward to press his lips to the crimson progress.

"I don't believe it myself. But I love the way you feel in my arms, Kaname. And frankly, I am not one to care very much why you do. I understand having your heart set on someone and not... even being... considered..." Ichiru smile faltered for just a moment, but he continued. "Just bear in mind that you don't have to feel disappointed when you look at me."

Kaname found himself released and Ichiru turned away towards their camp.

"Even I can hear him yelling, Kaname. Let's go."

Kaname had to mentally shake himself. Could it be that some things and people can still surprise him after all he'd seen and done in his lifetime? Ichiru noticed and smiled back at him, a teasing curl to his lips.

"You know, I think I was right to call you 'sweet lips'." Ichiru gave a fairly ludicrously lecherous leer and Kaname felt the old irritation returning and grabbed hold of it, both men falling into the old rapport.

"I also said I didn't like the name..."

"Alright. 'Darling' it is. Come here, my love, but please be gentle. I _am_ an injured man... Ahhh! Kaname!!"

Kaname watched Ichiru "plummet" to the ground and then descended a little more sedately. Really, some people never learn...

**AIDOU** was, to use the modern vernacular, pissed. He was standing in the telegraph office, _two and a half weeks _after the incident with Takuma Ichijou trying to collect news from his various sources. Kaname-sama was being stupid and stubborn. He needed to leave! But each week he would ignore Aidou's pleas and simply continue to linger, pretending nothing was wrong. Sure, there was nothing significant reported to him for at least a week and a half, but now people were beginning to wonder where Ichijou-sama was and trying to trace his steps. However, the latest was that it had even reached the notice of the "prince" himself. Still, when Aidou told him that, Kaname had promised to leave at the end of last week. But guess what?! Grrr!!

Aidou finally reached the counter and the telegraph operator nodded familiarly to the doctor and removed the envelope. Aidou tore it open as soon as he had placed the coin in the operator's palm, and read the contents quickly...

The operator and the other patrons turned in surprise as the "Good Doctor" literally fled the small office.

"Hey, Doctor! Hey! You fergot yer hat!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	20. Chapter 20

The Invitation

by lightpathetic

**YUUKI** squealed in delight as she was "lifted" off her feet and twirled in the air before landing in a soft, sweetly exotic-scented embrace. Yuuki buried her face in his chest and continued to giggle.

"You peeped! Your punishment shall be a thousand tickles!"

"No! I didn't! Honest!" Yuuki cried as fingers sought her sensitive ribcage. She doubled over helplessly in reflexive laughter, not caring about falling since she was with Kaname.

"You did. Don't lie or it will be two thousand!"

"Alright! Kaname! I'll keep my eyes closed!" Yuuki gasped, squirming helplessly until the torture ceased and she stuck her tongue out at her tormentor. Kaname grinned at her even though she could not see it and tucked her onto his hip, still walking casually up the hill to the meeting area. He adjusted his eyes away from the glare of the candles as he picked his way up the slope. At the top of the hill, the wooden tables and chairs were a complement to the tender, careful landscaping he'd only just finished, adding wooden holders for more candles – one must be mindful of how limited the human eyesight was. But of course there was the piece de résistance...

"Here we are... Ah! No peeping!"

"Alright! Hurry up Kaname. I'm starving...!"

"Soon, princess."

Kaname lifted her from his embrace and placed her on her feet and turned her away from him. Yuuki immediately inhaled as the scent of food surrounding her.

"Kaname...!"

"Open!"

Yuuki's eyes flew open to the sea of flickering lights and greenery. But what caught Yuuki's eyes were...

"Happy Birthday!!!"

Yuuki gasped again and pressed her little hands to her mouth. She was speechless. There were several dishes on every surface not the least of which was a two tier cake with pink and white frosting on it. All her family, Aidou and Sayori stood as she had entered and were applauding her energetically, the sound enveloping them in comfort and love. She was so stunned and happy, though, she didn't move in what seemed to be ages, her eyes trained on the object just above their heads. The others grinned and laughed. They'd had to recover from a similar effect as well. Because Kaname had added a tree-house to the large oak he had transplanted earlier. It looked like a real house. Large, painted pink and had "Yuuki's Castle" printed in bold writing on the door. Yuuki walked forward in awe. It wasn't even there this evening when she'd come back from her chores. She was sure! Kaname was such a show-off. What had Sayori thought?

"Yuuki, do you like it?"

She turned to Kaname and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly to her. What did this silly man always seem to doubt himself like that? Yuuki looked right up into his dark, worried gaze.

"It's marvelous, Kaname! It's the best birthday present ever! Thank you!"

Kaname finally smiled and bent to kiss her cute little nose.

"You are most welcome, Yuuki. When you check... later," Kaname insisted, holding onto her dress sash to stop the stymied girl from running to the wooden ladder and forgetting her birthday feast, "You'll see you have quite a few house guests. But first we eat. The noises your stomach is making are reminding me of a terrible Nihon earthquake."

Yuuki's stunned face broke into a smile. She took Kaname's hand and immediately led him to join the rest of their family. The sooner they ate the sooner she could explore _her_ house!

**KANAME** sat at a wooden table and watched as he always did, the children chatter and play by themselves. But this time, certain that no-one could see him, he allowed his sadness to touch his eyes. Tonight was his last night here and he was very near inconsolable. But he kept that to himself, smiling with much gaiety whenever someone looked his way. Why couldn't they have let him stay dead? Why after hundreds of years of responsibility and duties couldn't he have finally been free? Been happy? Was it too much to ask? Kaname began to wonder if his sins had really caught up to him. If there really was such a place as hell. Because he was sure he was in it right now.

Aidou was relaxed and talking with Sayori, feeling better now that Kaname had been made to see sense. Tomorrow he would be back in the lap of luxury, he thought, the prince's right hand, whatever he desired within his grasp. This life had its charms but he longed for excitement again: Kaname's and his own brand of excitement. This had just been a quiet pleasant interlude, but now it was time to return. He was beginning to see it as a blessing that Rido was now in the country even as he had been near frantic before. Kaname only then had realised just how much he was endangering everyone around him and had finally relented. But he had wanted to see Yuuki through her birthday. For his own reasons...

"_Father!__ Let me see!"_

"_No, my dear.__ It is a surprise. You'll have to wait until the day comes."_

"_I know what it is."_

"_You do, do you?"_

"_Yes. So you may as well show me."_

"_Nice try, princess. You'll have to wait. It's only a few more weeks. If you are so impatient with weeks, how will you handle the years?"_

"_By never denying myself anything.__ Father, you are so cruel. Mother will tell me."_

"_And you'll become an orphan before your birthday. Come here and give me a kiss like a good and patient girl. Come on."_

"_Yes, Father..."_

"Kaname."

Kaname nearly jumped out of his skin, even if his name was whispered almost under the person's breath. He hadn't realised how far into his daydream he had gone. He raised his hand to the warm dampness on his cheeks and wiped quickly but much too late. He still reeled a little, wondering as he had done a million times before: how was it they were gone? Why had he survived and they hadn't?

"Yes?" Kaname turned away from the speaker, trying to compose himself quickly. It was proving harder than he thought.

"Let's go for a walk. I swear, if Yuuki doesn't stop pestering me about names for her dolls, I'll shoot myself. Why did you do this to us? Why?"

Kaname smiled at Zero's evident desperation then took a look back at the laughing nine-year-old and closed his eyes briefly.

"Alright, Zero. I think that is a good idea."

"**I HOPE IT'S OKAY**. It could have been bigger but with Sayori there..."

"It is fine the way it was, Kaname. You went to a lot of trouble."

"It was nothing much," Kaname muttered, gazing out over the plains below. They had eventually opted to be "lifted" to a plateau to the northwest, where you could just make out the lights of the house – and tree house – from there. They sat on a ledge and looked companionably over their land, long silences between awkward utterances, both skirting the glaring issue between them.

"It was a lot to us. But you know that. I wonder..."

"Yes?" Kaname asked without turning, prompting the teen.

"I wonder if you never get bored here. Everything must be too slow and tedious for you. You must be used to..."

"I love it here, Zero," Kaname answered with finality, turning towards the boy. "I love the quiet and the peace and the simplicity. How everything is exactly as it seems. Here there is nothing more complicated than simple survival and Yuuki's tea parties. I never want to leave."

"Do you hate your former life? I can't see anything at all wrong with being rich and powerful. You must have had everything you wanted..."

"Not everything. All I'd ever known was duty and responsibility. I was never allowed to just be myself. There was always something I had to be mindful of, someone that was watching me. When people looked at me, they saw only the power, the wealth and the pedigree. Things they themselves wanted and would stop at nothing to possess a fraction of. I could never be sure of anyone so I trusted no-one. I operated as if I was alone in the world even though I was always surrounded by people, because I had no-one who truly cared for me. Not until..."

"Sara," Zero finished, struck by how much Kaname seemed to... dislike being a prince! Zero couldn't imagine not having anybody... "What about your parents?"

"They were killed when I was a little older than Yuuki. During the rebellion. I remember them being adequate parents but apparently they were unpopular monarchs. The last thing I remember of them was my father leaving the room urgently and my mother handing me to the nurse and one trusted bodyguard before I was whisked away through a secret entrance to live underground for many years. I was fully grown before I came out of hiding, but by then the vampires had gotten over their fear of the Royal bloodline and remembered their desire to protect their race and heritage as a whole. Of course, it helped that I had no interest in dissolving the Vampire Council they had formed... Zero. I'm sorry. I must be boring you..."

"Are you mad? That's the least boring story I've ever heard. I'm sorry about your parents..."

"It's been nearly five hundred years, Zero. I only remember their faces clearly because of the paintings I..."

Kaname found himself surprised as he finally allowed himself to think of his possessions. Or his former possessions. He wondered if Rido would dare destroy their family heirlooms. All those things he'd managed to salvage...

"Still. To have it happen. You must have been devastated. At... the time..." How could be even imagine what Kaname's been through? Zero felt the chasm of experience widening between them.

"I was devastated... But that is in the past."

"As we will be as well. Soon, I suspect."

"What...?"

"You looked miserable the entire evening, Kaname."

"I did not..."

"You did. And you haven't been yourself for days. And you forgot that we can feel when you are upset. We didn't say anything because we figured you wanted it that way. For your last night."

Kaname looked back at the silver-haired youth, his eyes wide, but gave up on his pretence. What was the use? He turned back to the view.

"You all know me so well. I never thought I would love that rather than see it as a weakness."

"You weren't going to say anything? Just cook all our favourite dishes and leave?"

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to remember you all like this. If any of you begged me to stay I would have. To hell with the consequences. But I really can't. Aidou is right. I can't protect you all if they came here."

"We understand, Kaname. We do."

"Even Yuuki?" Kaname asked, incredulously.

"I told her you were a prince and had a kingdom to run. Her mouth fell open and she stopped crying. I think she understands that we can't keep you, but she insists that you would visit. Princes would have good horses or fancy carriages to bring them. Of course, she started chattering about princesses, frogs and dresses, not in that order, and I stopped listening..."

Kaname chuckled: a low, spine-tingling melody that Zero paused speaking to listen to. He found that he was also savouring these last moments. This beautiful boy would be gone from their lives forever like a dream. He didn't think Kaname would come back. What were a few months at a simple ranch to somebody like him? He'd go soak in one of those new-fangled indoor bathtubs; dress in those fine clothes like he'd seen on Mr. Fernley and carry on his important life wondering what he'd been thinking to stay in the first place.

Kaname stopped laughing as he caught Zero staring at him. He tried to hold the teen's gaze with his own to no avail. Zero looked away quickly.

"What about you, Zero? How do you feel about my leaving?"

Zero kept his eyes on the view.

"Of course I'll miss you. I'll have to hire twenty men to replace you..." Zero grumbled.

"I've never met a more frustrating individual," Kaname grumbled, the ground shuddering slightly, "And I've been married to a _woman_..."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You. Do you think I miss how you look at my lips when you remember that night? It drives me crazy."

"Kaname, please. Let's forget about that..."

"I can't. Don't you think I want to? But I can't. I want you," Kaname pleaded, leaning towards the warmth he craved utterly, his voice deepening to desperate seduction. "I want you."

Zero kept his eyes on the landscape, trying to seem unmoved but his body had other ideas. It hadn't forgotten that night or the nights afterward, in the stillness of the quiet, dark room when his mind would roam to the sinfully beautiful brunette. Then… he'd have those insane thoughts of making love to Kaname. Of running his hands over the velvety skin, into his silky mane, making the lithe vampire's eyes lid in ecstasy as he took him hard, his frustration making him brutal... He'd waited for this obsession to go away but it just seemed to grow. Now they were alone and Kaname sweet lips were inches away, his body... all he had to do was push him onto the ground...

"Take me back. It is getting late," Zero stated, getting to his feet. He was depraved. What man had such thoughts about another man? _And_ he was engaged, waiting for his wedding night. He'd made his promise to Sayori and he meant to keep it. He just had to remember the right thing to do and not let this _vampire_ upset all his plans. The vampire that was _leaving_.

Kaname also got to his feet but only stood there watching Zero silently as if waiting for something. Zero eventually gave up on his getting back to the festivities right away.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind, Kaname," Zero jibed, immediately going on the defensive, getting angry. Anything to defuse this tension. "Whatever this is; whatever spell you have over me, I refuse to give into it. I can't think like you. We have standards. Conventions..."

Zero broke off as Kaname's body was suddenly pressed into him. Zero trembled and closed his eyes as his body wholeheartedly gave up listening to his brain. Kaname raised his arms and slowly slid them over Zero's shoulders to entwine behind the boy's head; his lips hovering _just_ close enough but not quite, his hot breaths fanning Zero's face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. What were you saying about _'conventions'_?"

"Kaname, please let me go. Please..." Zero begged, his large chest beginning to heave as his body thrummed achingly in sweet sensation. One he knew would come to a boil if he simply took those lips that were freely on offer.

"I'm not holding you here, Zero. You just have to step away from me. But," Kaname whispered, going closer to lightly brush his lips against Zero's, his tongue darting quickly between his lips to offer a _taste_. "I don't think you want to..."

Zero found himself before he could stop, before he could think, sucking on those devastatingly distracting lips before doing his best to delve as deeply as he could into Kaname's open mouth. A loud groan joined the sounds of breathless abandon as Zero found a way to grind his body against Kaname's, finding he loved the feel of the brunette's arousal against him. Kaname wanted him. _Kaname..._

Zero pulled away and only then he realised he had Kaname against the face of the cliff. The rough surface cut his fingers where he had been holding Kaname's head still as he plundered his mouth. He immediately became contrite, his mouth opening to form an apology, but Kaname wasn't having that.

A tongue smothered his words, roughly licking the insides, the roof of this mouth before drawing the restless tongue into his mouth to suck. As he did so he prayed for Zero to forgive him as he had given in to temptation, lowering Zero's sense of his own inhibitions and gently amplifying his desire to damn near irresistible. Kaname didn't want Zero changing his mind now. Not when his very touch made him mad...

Zero pushed Kaname back onto the rock face and reached between them tugging open the buttons, then becoming impatient, ripping Kaname's shirt. Kaname moaned and pulled away but only to assist with removing his clothes as Zero desired, then he resumed his careful mastery of kissing Zero. He loved what happened when he lightly nibbled his lips...

Zero whimpered as he felt Kaname's naked body against him. How could anyone feel this good? Zero ran his hands over Kaname's body restlessly as he shuddered at the vigorous assault Kaname made on his lip with his tongue. He felt bereft but wildly pleased as Kaname arched back and gasped at the attentions of Zero's roughened hands over his sensitive skin. Zero took the opportunity to lean into the smooth expanse of pale neck and kiss it roughly, licking the area of the jugular before drawing the skin into his mouth...

"Ahhh! OOhh... fuck...!"

Kaname was close to becoming mindless himself, but he knew he had to hold on. Zero's taste was doing more to him than simply sexual arousal. He felt his fangs begin to lengthen and the bitter-sweet taste of his venom fill his mouth. He would have given his right arm to sink his teeth into Zero right now. To feel the other intimate union vampires craved desperately. But he couldn't. He couldn't...

Kaname emitted a long, tortured groan and Zero found himself pressed against the rock face, his hands pinned over his head. Zero tugged at them violently, trying to get free, trying to resume his exploration of the warm, silky, pale expanse of Kaname's skin...

"Wait... Zzero..." Kaname pleaded. He needed a moment. Just...

"Kaname. Dammit!" Zero growled, leaning forward to drill his tongue into the delicate shell of the most tantalising ear, gratified when Kaname trembled and pulled away quickly. "Let me touch you..."

Kaname heard this request and seemed to gather strength from some unknown source. He released Zero's hands and was immediately gathered into another mind-numbing kiss, a hand travelling south over the aching fleshing of his back to squeeze one cheek of his pert behind. Kaname realized he couldn't deny Zero anything when he was like this. Nor could he deny himself.

Zero felt his skin's exposure to the elements and gasped as the seemingly searing cold hit his chest. He was momentarily brought out of his lust-filled haze, pulling away as he shivered, his mind suddenly taking stock of what he was really doing. There was something he was supposed to remember...

Kaname noticed the effect of the chilling breeze and exhaled in frustration. He wasn't going to give this up. Zero was going to be his tonight. The flinty glitter to his eyes became an accurate indicator if his cold thoughts as gathered Zero into him and immediately ascended to the top of the plateau.

"Kaname. This... I'm not supposed to be doing this..."

"Shhh. Zsero. You'll be comfortable ssoon."

It was too far to the homestead, Kaname thought, even at the speed he could travel. The children sometimes grew nauseous at such speeds. Besides, in his vast experience with seduction, it was best to keep the subject away from reminders of what they should be doing instead. It wasn't a problem though. Kaname was capable of quite a few things. Making a shelter was the least of them.

"Where are we going?" Zero looked around him as they rose into the air. He wasn't alarmed, being quite used to being aloft with Kaname, but he was puzzled. And his mind wouldn't grasp why he shouldn't be doing this. There was this block...

"A windbrreak and a ffirre is all you need. Just be pashient a while longerr."

"Kaname, have you done something to my head? There's something I should... oh Christ...!"

Just then the ground below heaved and headed skyward around them, eventually dropping a distance to the north east, leaving a sizable, square hole beneath them. A tree suddenly appeared and splintered, the fragments falling to a neat pile beside the hole, with some forming a pile on the floor of it. Zero wondered foolishly at this then realised that would be the fire. He reached for his pocket to check if he'd brought his matches when the pile burst into flames. Zero removed his hand with grim fatalism. Of course _Kaname_ didn't need matches...

"You jusst have to rrub the logsh thogether quickly. It issn't magic." Kaname explained noticing Zero's facial expression, as they descended to stand on the other side of the roofless room. Kaname didn't release Zero though. We waited until Zero took in his surroundings and adjusted to the gentle heat from the fire and smell of fresh earth and torn rock around him. Zero still looked as if he was sure he was in a dream.

"I was cold and you made a room with a fire in half a minute..." Zero uttered tonelessly, as if still taking in the occurrence.

"Yess. I also notisse you aren't cold anymore," Kaname nuzzled and kissed Zero's neck as he began to gently, but quickly undress him, smoothing the heavy jacket and cotton shirt away over his shoulders, his palms caressing the hot, muscular flesh in the process. Kaname moaned as Zero's scent intensified in his nudity. He knew his eyes must be glowing fiercely, his fangs protruding from his lips as they did. He found himself barely winning the battle with his instinctual urge again and briefly wondered about giving in to it. Zero was intoxicating. He was hard to resist.

Kaname moaned and leaned forward to run his tongue along one well-defined pectoral, the nipple seeming to invitingly tighten at its summit. He was losing his battle with restraint even knowing what Zero's skin would be like in the morning. He had to taste him and as his claws lengthened almost unconsciously as he closed his eyes savouring Zero's swift intake of breath and his reflexive flinch as Kaname's hot, slippery tongue laved the turgid peak roughly. He prepared to remove some portion of Zero's blood from his body. The need became almost as necessary as the air he breathed.

Zero allowed his head to slide back, his mouth opening as his body was taken by the sweetest sensations. It wasn't just Kaname's manipulation of his sensitive peaks but an overall feeling of throbbing pleasure that seemed to be perched on the brink but never letting him finally fall. His mind refused to work. He tried to grasp the situation, tried to analyse what he should be doing, why he shouldn't be doing it but... Zero moaned and sucked in his breath as another hot, molten wave of pleasure erupted from his groin as a hand slid down his nude stomach to squeeze him through his hard cotton pants, his mind almost shorting out by the answering groan from Kaname as he registered Zero's intense arousal. Dammit! He wanted...! What did he want? To join with Kaname. So much it hurt to think about it. But how...?

Zero finally fought the sweet lethargy almost... "holding" him and dug his fingers into Kaname's dark, silky mane, yanking his head away from his chest. Or tried to. Kaname groaned again and held him tighter and Zero felt another wave of intense pleasure that made him grit his teeth and a dullness begin to envelope his mind... He cursed and shook his head.

"Kaname..." Zero called weakly but then his notorious stubbornness took hold of him. His voice strengthened, "Kaname! Stop it! I know you're doing this to me...!"

Kaname lifted his head and licked his lips, his eyes glazed in pleasure, his sweetly lethargic mind trying to grasp what Zero was protesting about. Zero, though, missed Kaname's shaken expression and actually started, alarmed to see so much blood on Kaname's face, his eerily glowing, crimson eyes a startling compliment to his terror. Zero looked down and his panic took hold as he saw the gash in his chest. There was no pain but the wound oozed disturbingly, the blood beginning to flow down towards his stomach in the absence of Kaname's careful suckling of the wound. Despite Zero's fright Kaname eyes followed the flow longingly still not quite fully in control, the memory of what had been an intensely pleasurable experience to him making his mouth water. Zero arousal told its own story in the flavour of his blood. Kaname had almost lost it as he finally made the craved connection to him. It took so much out of him to not continue to get more... to remember that Zero was not a vampire with exceptional healing.

"Kaname! The fuck...!" Zero immediately inspected the gash for bite marks, not realising he was completely in control of himself again and that Kaname had turned away from him, his breathing audible. The brunette's fingers scored his scalp as he fought with himself. He wanted this so much. Wanted Zero so much. That was the problem. He couldn't trust himself to not hurt him irrevocably. Every inch of him wanted to let go, to bend Zero to his will and take everything he wanted and the saner part knew he shouldn't. That he couldn't if he wanted Zero's life to be the same. He'd manipulated Zero into even touching him and... even the simple act of drawing blood during sex would leave a lasting scar. Would cause Zero _pain_. This was a bad idea on all counts. No matter how he turned it over in his mind, Zero would be the victim here and he had to do the right thing and walk away now before it was too late. Before he had cause for more regrets. Kaname's eyes squeezed close as tears threatened again, his fingers fisting his hair painfully even as his heart began to break. Dear God! This was tearing him apart...!

Zero, quite satisfied he had not been bitten, calmed considerably, remembering Kaname was only drinking from him not trying to _kill_ him. It had been a shock, that's all. He needed to mentally prepare himself for such sessions with Kaname. Any human would be alarmed to see their body bleeding like this. If Kaname was hungry he should have warned him. Zero began to feel very uncomfortable at his terseness and of course, the fact that he and Kaname had been well on their way to... What? Zero blushed at his thoughts and then at the answering feeling in his body. Then he looked around the "room" at the fire, at the black and white where the walls of dirt and rock met because Kaname had snatched this space from the earth. For him. For them...

Zero's eyes came back to the desolate, nude figure standing in front of him, his fists clenched, his breaths becoming deeper and more audible as he seemed to calm himself. Kaname. Dear Kaname. Zero had been telling himself over and over during the last weeks whenever he was nearby that Kaname was a _man. _Been telling himself that he loved Sayori. That _that_ was the right thing to do. That _th__at_ was the union blessed by God; that he wanted his parents to see when they looked down on him. He had kept saying those things as his eyes had, of their own volition almost, followed Kaname's stunning body, his graceful movements, as he greedily drank in that gorgeous, open smile and wistful gaze... He kept saying he couldn't, that something was wrong with him or that Kaname was working some dark magic. But now, as he felt Kaname give up, he realised that... it was Kaname he really wanted. Not just "a man" but the one with the bewitching blend of arrogance and selflessness, of wicked charm and guilelessness, of power and touching vulnerability. The vulnerability that always made the silver-hair boy want to protect him, despite knowing he didn't need protecting. He was a prince of vampires for God's sake... Yet...

Zero walked up to Kaname to stand just behind him, deliberately inhaling the scent of hay and sweat caused by the heat in the room. Kaname's sweat. While he could definitely get enough of Ichiru's own body brand, Kaname's was another story. Everything about him drew you in. It was creepy and efficient. Providence had even made his _sweat_ alluring... But Zero found... he also liked that about him. Zero wondered how this heavenly creature could tolerate the rest of them.

Kaname gasped as large arms surrounded him and pulled him back to meet a wall of warmth and comfort. He stiffened in reflex, irrationally thinking that he had "caused" this or that he was dreaming. But as he felt teeth nibble on his ear-lobe and then a tongue begin to lap at the delicate shell of his ear before plunging in...

"Uuuuhhhh!" Kaname fell back melting into the warmth, his eyes closing, his hands coming up to hold the arms to him in case they changed their mind and let go. He turned his head to give Zero better access as he sighed then trembled as Zero groaned, the hot breath causing a cold sensation on the shell of his ear that went straight to his toes. Zero paused to whisper.

"I've always wanted to do that. And other things..."

Kaname eyes flew open as one hand began to slide south. Kaname trembled again as he looked down at its slow progress, knowing what it would eventually find, knowing that it was so painfully hard right now he doubted he'd last if Zero so much as caressed it. Kaname spun in Zero's arms so quickly that Zero yelped. Kaname was immediately contrite.

"I'm ssorry! I wanthed to..." Fear registered in Kaname's eyes again. He'd blown it! He knew...!

"Kaname..." Zero raised a hand to Kaname's lips, a thumb rubbing the soft pads roughly as Kaname's eyes lidded, his hand going to trap Zero's wrist. "Could you stop apologising and do something about all the blood on your face? I want... _need_ to kiss you," Zero growled this last, his forehead meeting Kaname's as their lips hovered inches apart. Kaname whimpered and tried to pull away.

"You can't. My fvenom... I'm too ffar... You'vfe already had thoo much..."

"Kaname...!" Zero whined, his brow knitting in frustration, "Are you saying I can't kiss you?!"

Kaname's eyes registered his intense sadness at disappointing Zero, even though they still glowed fiercely. Zero saw it, though, the look going straight to his core. He immediately enveloped Kaname in a hug. How could someone like this care so much what he himself thought or wanted? What they all thought or wanted? Zero thought about their lives these last months and realised he wanted desperately to beg Kaname to stay. With him. But he shouldn't. So this was their last night together. His parents would understand, even if God didn't.

"Kaname," Zero whispered, his lips moving against Kaname's ear, loving the way Kaname wholeheartedly gave in to adoring his touch. "Show me... Show me how to make love to you. I want you too."

Kaname stiffened again. Again afraid he had fallen asleep, then pulled away to look Zero in the eye, all his love evident in that crimson gaze that Zero no longer feared but cherished.

"First," Kaname began, pretending to become businesslike, as if giving a lesson on accounting, "we get you out of these pants and I thoroughly kiss you... elsewhere."

Zero shook as Kaname's eyes looked southward, as the implications sank in. The teen followed the brunette's graceful descent to the hot, turgid object of his attention and... Zero actually tried to get away but to no avail. Soon Zero's cries of passion rang loudly through the small room, but it would adequately contain all of their secrets.

**KANAME** awoke to the feeling of his nose burning and instantly flinched away, the bedding "lifting" and "sliding away" into a dark corner. He'd never told anyone that sunlight burned his skin. The intense radiation and his hyper-sensitive skin were a poor combination. Even indoors with the windows open he became tender. It was really why he slept wrapped up tightly. No pain therefore no disturbance of his sleep. Hell, the kids knew how cranky he got when that happened... Kaname opened his eyes and took in his environment and the warm body and strong scents of Zero coming from behind him and smiled. The memories of last night flooded his mind and his body began to ache for a repeat. Zero had also found out how sensitive his skin was. And he had been an excellent student of that and many other things...

Kaname caused himself to turn gently in Zero's embrace, eventually facing the slumbering rancher, who slept with his arm tucked under his head. He didn't remember how they got into this position. The last thing he remembered was collapsing onto Zero's chest just after christening his stomach for... Geez. How many times did he orgasm last night? God... Zero had been... _sweet_...

Zero felt the movement and stirred, his eyes fluttering. Kaname automatically "reached" to settle him again and then mentally berated himself. _Stop trying to control everything! Let go of your fear! Let go...!_

"Hello."

Kaname stopped mentally beating himself and watched Zero's lips spread into a smile. He was fine! _Told you..._

"Hello. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just sore..."

"That will eventually go away. I would never hurt you..." Kaname said in a rush. At least not permanently.

"I know," Zero replied quickly, though wincing as he tried to change positions.

"Let me..."

"It's fine for now. Don't do anything yet. How do I look?" Zero was mindful of at least one other consequence.

"Red," Kaname replied simply, looking ashamed. He hadn't been able to help himself, Kaname thought, remembering how he had laved every inch of Zero's skin with his tongue. Zero was delicious. Especially when he'd bucked mindlessly as he'd…

Zero chuckled but winced when even that hurt. He mentally took stock of his body. His skin ached. All of it. There were at least three deep abrasions on his skin from Kaname's claws. And...

Kaname, who was watching the play of emotions in Zero's face, anxiously scrutinising each one, pressed himself into Zero as the silver-haired boy blushed to almost purple, his dark eyes pleading with him to not shut him out.

"Are you okay with... what we did?" Kaname asked, leaning close to meet Zero's eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'm embarrassed now..."

"Don't be. You had liked it. I wouldn't have gone that far if you hadn't..."

"I did!" Zero replied quickly, "I... do. It's just... I've never thought of doing something like that..."

"It gave you pleasure. In fact," Kaname smiled, the knowledge of a special secret shining in his eyes, "It gave you a _lot_ of pleasure, if you recall."

Zero finally became completely purple at the memory. He never thought he could like something like that. Kaname was inside him, pushing repeatedly into _that_ place, all while massaging the teen's hot, turgid arousal in his hands. Zero was sure he'd come apart as the sensations from Kaname's hard, deep possession rolled through his body, coupled with the throb from his own aching shaft. He remembered little detail; only the coursing, boundless pleasure and his hoarse screams as Kaname parted him again and again, pushing deeper still as he rode out Zero's gut-wrenching orgasms before continuing to methodically blow his mind, giving him no quarter for relief...

Zero wasn't even sure how it had begun. Kaname's fingers had touched him _there_ as he was sucking him and the teen had nearly shot off the makeshift bed of leaves and clothes. Kaname's eyes had taken in the boy's shock and almost painful arousal and the next thing he knew Kaname's tongue was exploring that intimate place, eventually dipping in and out of him in a mortifying, steady rhythm that broke down any and all conceivable protests... Oh _God_...!! Zero closed his eyes as he remembered how Kaname had seemed to lose himself in this… dubious activity – how could he do that? –; remembered the hot, slippery, soft, yet firm sensation as Kaname continued to press his face closer, _deeper_ as Zero had tried to pull away. The love-struck vampire allowed him no attempts at modesty. None. His entire body was an instrument for pleasure. All of it. But perhaps, more than all of this, it had been the way Kaname had looked as he'd finally sank into him that had truly made Zero submit. The utter bliss on his face, his eyes sightlessly focussed on one, single goal. All the teen knew was that he'd caused that and he loved it. He wanted much more of pleasing Kaname. Wanted to see more of that look on his face. He found… that he'd gladly do it again. And again. Which he had… Now he had to cope with the pain. Zero accepted this grim fact easily considering it had been well worth it.

Zero smile ruefully as he tenderly caressed Kaname's concerned face, stroking the dark, tousled tresses from the troubled, chocolate-coloured gaze. It had been a wonderful… last… night together. Last… There can be no regrets.

"Jesus. My mother must have passed out..."

"What? Your mother...?" Kaname asked, puzzled.

"Never mind, Kaname. Just wishing this place had a roof." As if she still wouldn't know what her son was doing.

"Why didn't you ask me?!" Kaname looked alarmed, and moved to sit up, "I could have...!"

Zero reached out and pulled Kaname back down to him.

"Kaname. I promise if I want an instant homestead with intricately sloping roofs on the house, barn and stables, I'll let you know. I was saying some crazy things because I feel... crazy."

"Oh," Kaname fought to understand. He allowed himself a smile as Zero grinned reassuringly at him then the boy raised a finger to part his soft lips, feeling the vampire's canines without so much as a by your leave.

"Hey! What the hell!!" Kaname thundered, his gums itching as his body responded to the stimuli. What would it take for these children to respect that side of him?!

"I was just checking to see if I can kiss you now."

"Wha...?"

Zero hooked the beautiful vampire into a deep kiss, making up for all the lost time last night and Kaname's anger melted into another more significant emotion...

**ZERO** fumed silently as Kaname took them home. He had just been exquisitely made love to, but dammit!! He was still a cow_boy_. The _hell_ he wanted to be treated like a delicate blooming flower, like some blasted female. It was bad enough that he _insisted_ on helping him dress. Worse still that Kaname _insisted_ on him getting on his back - there was no saying "no" to Kaname when he was sure something was for the better. But the exaggerated politeness and consideration? ARGGH!! Zero would give his teeth for the old tense rapport they'd had before.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to slow down...?"

"Kaname, I am this close to punching you..."

"I am trying to take care of you..."

"I _don't_ need taking care of...!!"

"Perhaps some water...?"

"PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"We're almost there. You'll go straight to bed. I'll check on the others."

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'll do as I damn well...!" Zero took a deep breath. "Put me down, please Kaname," Zero asked as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, "I want to walk. Don't you have a train to catch? Right now?"

"I can't leave you like this, now that you've finally pulled that pole out of your ass... so to speak..." Kaname trailed off suggestively at the double entendre although Zero could hear his wry amusement. Zero reached for Kaname's hair to yank the hell out of it...

"What the…?!"

Zero felt Kaname pick up speed and his increased heartbeat, even before his exclamation alerted him.

"Kaname. What is it?"

Kaname didn't answer, his panic growing. He couldn't see it clearly but he had gotten a whiff of the stench of smouldering timber. Timber he'd helped to clean and take care of for the past five months. And the strong stench of flesh and guts. His heart sank as he became surer of his fears as he saw through the cloth over his eyes, the black spot on the landscape where the homestead... used to be. And...

"Zero. I need to take you somewhere safe..."

"What? What are you talking about? Kaname! Is it the others? Is something wrong? Tell me!" Zero grew hysterical. Kaname's tone spoke volumes about what he was seeing.

Kaname tolerated the beating at Zero's hand for a while, as the teen struggled to dismount, but decided it was best to put him to sleep. He turned to head back to the "room" but decided it was better if Zero was with him. He'd only worry about him otherwise...

Kaname swallowed hard, trying to keep his own composure. Yuuki. Ichiru. Where were they? He listened carefully, only hearing the wind, the birds, soft rustling of the leaves. It was never like this. Even with the children gone for the day there were the chickens and rabbits and horses... Kaname's vision clouded as he trembled, his grief threatening. He'd done this. Even as he knew that he should have left, that he didn't belong here, he'd still been trying to stay. Kaname gave in briefly to his guilt but eventually rubbed his eyes vigorously. Dammit, Kuran! Be calm. Cold. Become Kaname Kuran. You have to find them.

Kaname pushed all emotion from his mind and surveyed the charred landscape. The persons had noiselessly done the deed. There was no smell of gunpowder, which meant the attack was a complete surprise to Ichiru and Aidou. And that the attackers did not use guns. Perhaps, did not need them... Kaname dropped to the ground and walked towards the remains of the house, pointedly ignoring the forsaken ribbons and paper fluttering in the breeze by the tree-house. He inhaled deeply trying to make sure that... human remains where not in this rubble. He scented none. He tried not to be rocked by his relief. They could still be alive. Maybe held hostage. But by whom? Or they could have escaped. He'd have to search further than this place.

Kaname rose into the air and circled the area, looking for clues, not entirely optimistic about finding any.

"Ichiru! Yuuki!!" Kaname shouted, louder than humanly possible. Then listened carefully. But nothing. Noth...

Kaname looked back a final time before heading south. Maybe they were headed to town. For some reason his eyes lit on a curve of black that trailed from the rubble of the house. It reminded him of an old character. An old written character that used to refer... to him.

Kaname returned to the spot and the ashes and soot kicked up and the rubble heaved and slid northward, as if a mighty wind had taken hold of it, all while Kaname waited, his eyes greedily drinking in the uncovered design...

Kaname immediately spun and headed towards the east, turning his back on this eerie, charred writing in the dust:

_The Prince of all Vampires, may He look mercifully on us, has granted these "exceptional humans" an invitation to his Western Estate where they will be guests for three days only. It is suggested that __You__ attend as well._

_to__ be continued_

_lightpathetic__ wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight. _

_I know. You are thinking, "I waited so long for this?" But I am __very__ busy. More soon..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Don't get excited. Nothing much happens. Lots of action next chapter though._

Choices

by lightpathetic

"**LET ME OUT!** LET ME OUT!!"

Sayori struggled to stand in the precariously rocking vehicle, and began to pound on the walls. She'd had enough of this. No breaks, no food and she was crammed in here with men in her nightgown, for God's sake. This situation was highly improper and not a little terrifying. What were they going to do with them? What?! They'd been travelling for hours, in a dark wagon with hardly any ventilation, the speed at which it was travelling causing them to be thrown about carelessly over the bumps. She had ripped her nightdress earlier and now had skinned her elbow. To make matters worse, her delicate situation was becoming more and more urgent…

"Do you hear me, you goddamned bastards…!"

"Sayori! Shut up and sit down!" Aidou thundered, not a little concerned for her safety. He knew better than to challenge these people, especially with being unsure of Kaname's protection, which had been the source of his unusual confidence in the past. He had no idea if these people knew that Kaname Kuran was alive… Where the devil was he anyway? This wagon must have left tracks! He'd seen him sniff out a warm body in a blizzard.

"I will not! Where are we going?! What is going to become of us?! We sit here like frightened cattle and they could be planning our horrible, disfiguring deaths like the ones in those dime-store novels…!"

"That's not true!" Yuuki screamed, thumping her fist on Ichiru's leg in her anger, "Kaname will come get us! So stop trying to get us killed!"

"The field-hand?! Don't make me laugh! Let me out, you savages! Face me like a man…!" They had yet to see their faces. That too was driving her nuts…

The wagon didn't stop. No. But the doors to the rear flew open and Sayori was set to be thrown from the vehicle except for the men's quick action. Ichiru darted for her ankle as Aidou caught a fistful of nightgown. Sayori screamed bloody murder as she was tossed onto her behind next to Yuuki, her head slamming onto the rear wall and, to make matters worse, she lost control of her delicate situation. But everyone was focused on the sight at the doors. Even Yuuki whose eyes were as wide as saucers because… a man stood in the doorway, his arms folded, red hair blowing over his face, completely unfazed by the jarring drops of the moving wagon on the uneven surface of the road. But more than this, his eyes glowed with a terrifying light that had little to do with the crimson hue but rather with the deadly intent in his gaze. He watched them as if he were deciding which morsel to try first and Aidou decided he'd better make them less appetizing.

"Lord Wickham," Aidou began, falling forward onto his face, "forgive this girl's disrespectful behaviour. She is slightly retarded and is given to shocking outbursts. She should really be in an institution but Kaname-sama took a liking to her..."

"Kaname-ssama…" the being muttered as if pondering a dense arithmetic problem, "I heard the toddler sspeak of him. If he is alive, on which score I am still undecided, she expects him to _rescue_ you..."

"We amuse him, my lord. He… would be extremely disappointed if anything happens to us without his permission."

The being's lips twisted into a smile, quite aware of the unsubtle warning being given on their behalf. He knew Prince Kaname's favourite subjugate, of course. When it was reported he had resurfaced and was asking a lot of questions about the Prince, it had been instrumental in pinpointing his possible location_._ They were very grateful. Before they would never have contemplated harming him. But did he speak the truth about the others?

"Sshow me your marks. All of you."

Ichiru looked at Aidou in serious apprehension and Sayori trembled. She was quickly grasping that "the help" at the ranch was not what he seemed. But... she knew that? Hadn't she sensed that something wasn't right about him?

"What are you?! What sort of demon…?!" She screamed, crossing herself and beginning to pray. The being's eyes narrowed.

"Sayori, shut up!!" Aidou snapped, trying to think quickly. The children had no marks. How could he explain that?

"I can't imagine Kaname Kuran tolerating such annoyance. You are lying to me, Aidou."

"He… had lost everything and was very weak. He used these children to help him recover, but was unable to spare the energy needed to enslave them. But, as you know, Kaname-sama has other means of persuasion." Aidou paused briefly, reminding the other of one such instance he was _personally_ aware of. Aidou was gratified when the vampire's lips pursed infinitesimally. "They are under his 'care'. I have witnessed this and the fact that they are all still alive is also such a testament."

"He is weak, did you say?"

"He _was_ weak. Yes."

The creature smiled at this bit of information. He couldn't wait to inform the Prince. Maybe they had a good chance of killing him once and for all. The dangerous glint to his eyes disappeared as he nodded indulgently. He decided to be merciful in this mood.

"I was told to bring all of you unharmed... as far as possible. I'd appreciate less disruption. Especially as I am in the mood for a snack." The man's eyes lit on Sayori as he said this and the girl trembled afresh, looking away as she hugged herself tighter. A snack?!?!

"Yes, my lord. I apologise."

The creature suddenly disappeared and the doors slammed shut, the noise of the lock sliding home sounding to the profound and immediate relief of the prisoners, although the loud rolling noise of the wagon's wheels as they traversed the ground was a grim, constant reminder of their dangerous situation. They would stay alive... for now.

Aidou looked over at Sayori who stayed huddled in the corner, but had begun to cry softly. Aidou rolled to a seat against the wall and watched as the others quietly came to terms with their situation, Ichiru holding Yuuki tightly to him as if he could save her that way. At least the others knew what they were dealing with but Sayori was only now finding out. The others had hope while Sayori's despair was evident in her wracking sobs. But Aidou was in no mood to explain. He was too worried and too angry to comfort anyone. Besides, the last thing he needed was for those vampires to hear the truth. It was better this way. Her fear may save their lives.

**ZERO CAME** awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes, the sheet falling to his lap and exposing a pale expanse of nude thigh. He felt this overwhelming sense of relief as he did this, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. It was a dream. Of course it was. He'll open his eyes and he'll see Ichiru softly snoring beside him and the stars out the window and maybe if he was lucky the soft clatter of a board or fall of soil that signified Kaname working on something somewhere. He'll just open his eyes and he'd be home with his family. Please…

The first clue though wasn't the unfamiliar surroundings his eyes would have lit upon. It was the feel and scent of the sheets. The subtle fragrance hit his nose and the softness of the material caressed his skin. The rough cotton of the linens he owned would never approach this luxury. Nor, crucially, did he feel the warmth of the large body of his slumbering twin. Zero knew without opening his eyes that everything was wrong, that when he opened them he wouldn't see the faded green walls of their room but…

"Oh God!"

Zero looked around the dark room. It was enormous by his standards. The ones at home only had room for the bed, an armoire and a washstand. This one had a few chests of drawers in addition, all in a dark, almost black wood that seemed well worn rather than polished, as well as chairs, couches and a huge vanity in one corner. There was a thin film of dust on everything which made the large room seem claustrophobic. At least that was what he thought made him feel claustrophobic... A single lamp glowed in another corner of the vast room, dimly illuminating it and casting a wondrous, surreal glow on the antique furnishings. Zero's eyes took in the thick rugs of such patterns he'd never in his life known could possibly be woven. It must have taken a year to make just one…

Zero closed his mouth and scooted to the edge of the bed. Enough of this woolgathering. He had to find his family. He didn't know where he was but he was alive. That was a huge step in his favour.

Zero hunted for his clothes. Pulling the drawers, opening the grand wardrobe near the end of the room that he felt like he'd walked ten minutes to get to. Nothing. Just... dresses...? Must belong to the owner…

"_Do leid dallad sez! Vra mad shen!"_

"AHHH!!"

Zero leapt into the large wardrobe and closed the doors. After a while he peeped through the crack trying to find whoever had... spoken? It was a woman's voice and he was… well…

"_Zero? Dorsta nota e."_

"What? I don't understand. Where are my clothes? I just want to go..."

"_Zero! Dorta nota e bur flag!"_

She was saying his name, that much was clear but blessed little else was. Zero rubbed his eyes again and pushed at the door... to peer straight into an intensely icy-blue one. Zero slammed back the door...

_WHACK!!!_

Zero found himself suddenly bereft of cover as the doors of the wardrobe flew open and he was revealed tucked between a beige corset and blue silk gown with nothing on. Zero covered the essential bits with one hand as he trust out the other in a placatory gesture, especially as the stern small girl with pale blue hair looked very upset at finding him in there.

"Wait! It's a mistake! I don't know how I got here! I'm sorry...!"

Zero, for some reason, turned to run towards the door. He didn't get far though. He was suddenly airborne and for three seconds he was intensely relieved...

"Kaname! Where the devil...?"

...Until he was dropped onto the bed and the girl placed a hand on his chest to hold him down... that actually did. Zero's eyes widened as they registered that this girl... wasn't human.

"_SHHHH! Vra mad shen!" _She pressed a finger to her lips indicating, in the universal language, to shut up. Zero wasn't taking the hint.

"Do you have them? Are they here? Please tell me if they are okay! ICHIRU! YUUKI!!"

"_Seiren-ken. Dos la jen nah."_

Zero's frantic eyes broke from the curious blue ones towards the familiar but not so familiar voice at the door. Zero tried again in vain to sit up.

"Kaname! Tell her...!"

"Don't panic, Zero. She was only trying to make sure I got my rest. I _was_ exhausted..." Kaname said pointedly, holding the girl's gaze. The girl tossed her ear-length, bobbed hair and sniffed loudly, quite unrepentant.

"_Kana-sen. Voor des jen nah."_

"I said I am fine, Seiren-ken. And I'd prefer if you speak English around Zero. We are scary enough already."

"_Eite!" _the girl spat, recoiling as if she'd been slapped. She flung her hand away from Zero and spun in a cloud of agitated green silk and dust to exit the room slamming it behind her. Zero didn't need to have that translated. Kaname shook his head and sighed but Zero could see the affection in his face.

"Forgive my great-aunt. She is stubbornly old-fashioned about... many things but she is like a mother to me. She raised and protected me after my parents died. As you can see literally underground."

"Wha...?"

Zero looked around as Kaname gestured to the surroundings and the reason for his claustrophobic sense was immediately apparent. He stood and walked to the middle of the room just to be sure. There were no windows and the walls sloped irregularly to arch overhead...

"It's a cave..."

"As I said. We are underground. My aunt lives in a system of caverns in the mountains near the Estate. I am the only person left now that knows this. I wanted her near me and she likes things her way. This was the compromise."

"Your great aunt lives in a cave... in the mountains..." Zero recited to himself as if he was expecting his brain to reject all this information at once.

"Yes, we used to joke that she remembers the Ice Age but she swears that she missed that by a couple millennia. Personally, I think she's lying..."

The room shuddered a bit but stabilised quickly as Kaname frowned a little as if engaged in a subtle battle of wills. He relaxed after a while and winked at Zero.

"She has similar powers to mine so don't annoy her."

"Okay..." Zero still wasn't sure he was awake. He liked it that way. "Kaname where are my clothes? I have to go..."

"They were tossed into the fireplace after I lost the argument. I brought you these."

Kaname walked up to where Zero stood nude before him and held out a bundle. Zero turned to take them and walked to the bed to sort through them.

"I do prefer you like this," Kaname muttered, going to Zero and embracing him, melting into his warmth gratefully. It had been horrible while he was unconscious. He had been so alone in his worries. His aunt just hadn't been as sympathetic as he'd needed or expected her to be.

Zero concentrated on examining the clothes, avoiding the inevitable question as long as possible. They were very soft, like the sheets, and looked delicate. The colours too just weren't him. The pastel blues and greens... And there was a deep red pair of pants he wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Those are all she has in your size," Kaname informed helpfully, sensing Zero's apprehension.

"Are they her husband's?"

Kaname hesitated tellingly.

"...No..."

Kaname trailed off unwilling to explain and Zero turned to catch his eyes. Kaname smiled reassuringly but it faltered around the edges and Zero replaced the clothes on the bed and sat at the other end of it, putting some distance between them and him, pulling the bedclothes over his nether regions. Now he had to face it. What Kaname had caused.

"What happened?" Zero asked quietly, his eyes immediately filling with tears. He was sure it was the worst. Why else was he here alone?

A hand reached for Zero but he flinched away.

"Don't touch me. Just tell me the truth."

Kaname quickly masked a surge of pain and recalled his hand.

"Zero. I'm sorry."

" 'Sorry'?!" Zero repeated bitterly. He thought that would suffice?!

"I didn't think they would act this quickly or forcefully. There was no reason to believe…"

"Yet, you knew it was a possibility," Zero responded in a dull monotone. He kept his emotions at bay because he knew they would destroy him. "You knew; that's why you were leaving. But you wouldn't go. You kept staying knowing we were in danger. Knowing that they could come and kill my... entire family. I wish…" It was no use, Zero faltered and everything came rushing in. He began to sob, his voice was robbed at intervals as the pain wracked his heart. "I wish... I'd left you where... I found you. I wish... I'd killed you when I'd first realised you were still breathing. Ichiru and Yuuki would be _alive_…"

"Zero... they are not dead," Kaname managed. He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair unable to take Zero crying without letting him touch him. Unable to take having to tell Zero only that much about the plight of his family.

Zero stopped his diatribe and looked at Kaname. Then he got to his feet and pulled him to face him.

"Don't lie to me! Stop lying to me! Where are they then! Ichiru! Yuuki!!" Zero yelled again, marching for the door. It opened and cold, blue eyes watched him approach...

"Stop!! I will handle this, Aunt!!" Kaname bellowed, suddenly between Zero and the stern-face girl... woman... Geez, she didn't look much older that fifteen! It was seriously disturbing!

"_Tue no tad a shen...!"_

"I don't care! Close the door and leave!"

The lady took another contemptuous look at Zero and again flounced away, the door closing behind her a little less loudly. Kaname took a moment to gather himself and turned to face Zero.

"They are not here but they are not dead either. My uncle has them. He is using them as bait to force me out into the open..."

"What...!?" Zero grabbed Kaname's arms and shook him, too upset to realise what he was doing. "Kaname, where are they?! Do you know?!"

"I am not sure. I wasn't able to pick up a trail. But the message did say to come to the Western Estate. But, I doubt they are here. I can't sense Aidou and..." Kaname trailed off, bitterly sad to be telling Zero this. He had flown non-stop to this place, had nearly passed out from exhaustion. But he'd had to find them, to make sure they were safe. But when he'd arrived he knew almost immediately that they weren't there, even without so much as scenting the wind. The place was too quiet. The inhabitants too few to be on the alert for an irate pureblood. It was as he'd suspected: a ploy to flush him out or trap him. He did not go to the estate directly. Instead he had come here to his Aunt's and passed out, just after quickly explaining Zero was not a "present".

"So how can you even be sure?! You are lying! I am leaving...!"

"You can't leave, Zero." Kaname stated flatly, disengaging from his pain. "You'll never find them on your own. You'll only get yourself killed. You have to trust me…"

"I _have _trusted you and look where it got us! We were happy on our own, Kaname and look what happened!! I've lost everything!! Everything that has ever mattered to me!"

"Zero, I swear to you that you have not lost everything. If you will give me a chance I will get Ichiru and Yuuki back safely. I swear that to you. I need you to see that we are in the same situation. They are my family too...!"

Zero scoffed, his lips twisting in an ugly sneer.

"Give it a few _centuries_, Kaname. You'll hardly remember we ever existed. Just an inconvenient interlude in your lengthy, selfish existence." Zero bit, his eyes shining from pain and hatred. How dare he equate his pain with his! He who had known them all his life! Their lives! He'd never understand...!

Kaname's eyes flashed, the crimson indicating an irrational, lethal intent for a moment as Zero was suddenly "seized"... and then released, the boy trembling as he fell back to the bed. For a while there the teen was actually terrified of him!

Kaname forced himself to walk to the other end of the room and sit. He was angry, hurt and in the mood to do the easiest thing under the circumstances: remove the source of the pain from the face of the earth, as his aunt had pleaded with him to do. Why was he endangering himself over _humans_? It defied logic! But the prudent option was not as easy as it seemed. Not this time. Kaname hunched over and held his head in his hands, a picture of such misery anyone in the mood to care would have rushed to comfort him instantly. He looked so alone...

"You always know exactly what to say to hurt me. But you wouldn't know unless you knew how I truly felt. That I love all of you as my own, that I have adopted all of you as my own. To me there is no distinction between human and vampire here," Kaname pressed his hand to his chest as he looked up to meet Zero stunned gaze. "You know that I would die for each of you in a second. That's how you know to threaten me: you are sure of my devotion. So that is not the issue, is it?"

Zero took his eyes away from the heartrending, dark stare but said nothing, his face hard, indicating what he was trying to do with his heart. This _was_ his fault. His family was probably dead...!

"And... I know you love me, Zero. Otherwise, what happened yesterday would not have occurred..."

"It's probably why everything was taken from me," Zero's chest heaved as his eyes filled with tears again, guilt a handy weapon in the apportionment of blame. "It was punishment for what we did. While I was... They were being..."

Kaname practically flew over and grabbed Zero's arms. He looked him in the eyes, his own glinting furiously.

"That's rubbish and you know it! I won't have you soil something so pure and beautiful by saying such stupid things! What happened at the ranch probably would have in any case. We were lucky to be spared. And now we are in a position to rescue them. I need you to believe that and help me. I need you to pull yourself together and stop blaming me. It will solve nothing!"

"But this _is_ your fault! We'd be fine you hadn't...!"

"Are you so sure?" Kaname asked, his anger at the teen's pigheadedness making his relentless, cruel. "Are you so sure you all would still be alive if I had left? If I had never came? You were three kids alone under harsh conditions. Anything could have happened on the ranch. Anything could have crossed your path. And _did..._"

"Don't give me that!" Zero shouted, shrugging off Kaname's hands in disgust. "We were fine!"

"Hardly. You all could have died on several occasions but I protected you. Any one of those cattle rustling raids could have ended your lives. Three children against the world? _Please_. I let you think Mr. Fernley's sons only came because of the money. But I heard them talking amongst themselves. They had planned to raze your holdings to the ground even before I had intervened. You kids were a thorn in his side..."

"It was nothing we couldn't have handled..."

"All those criminals that came intending to kill you..."

"That was your fault as well! You were annihilating _everyone_...!"

"...What about me? How would you have dealt with me?"

Zero drew breath but looked away. He didn't want to think about that.

"If it had been up to me..." Zero began.

"So you keep saying, Zero. You truly believe your actions would have made any difference? I was weak but if you had shot me or harmed me in any way I would have retaliated. Brutally. You would not be sitting here arguing with me."

Zero swallowed audibly but kept his eyes on the carpet. He knew this of course but he wasn't in the mood to concede the point.

"I could have left you..."

"I was recovering. It was slow progress with the silver but I was recovering. I had looked a great deal worse when it had first happened. It was probably why it was assumed I had died," Kaname paused and moved to sit next to Zero but looking off across the room and into his own nightmares. He continued, however. Zero had to understand. "It was only a matter of time before I would have come looking for blood." Kaname looked back at Zero to make sure he got his meaning but looked away again as Zero's ashen complexion signified that he had.

"I had been mostly unconscious but I was having bouts of wakefulness I was fighting. The sun burned me so I tried to move into the brush. I rolled in the mud to gain some relief and then tried to go to sleep again. It was where I could see them. Where I could pretend I could still join them. But it was increasingly obvious that I was recovering. That I wasn't going to die. My thoughts began to turn to revenge. But I lacked the motivation. They'd still be dead. After I left my dreams I'd still have to live without them. I wasn't interested in doing that..."

"Why did you let us pick you up, then? If you were conscious..."

"I wasn't fully. I was aware of being moved and I could smell food sources but I hesitated. Perhaps I was still hoping you'd figure out what I was and kill me. Perhaps I was afraid if I dealt with the real world it would contaminate me and make me join it. Or maybe it was as coldly calculating as finding where you all lived so I could have shelter after my meal. I am not certain why I hesitated. Then I saw Kara, or thought I did, and I calmed and drifted off again..."

"Kara?"

"My daughter. I think... that's when I first saw Yuuki," Kaname fought the bout of panic as he thought of where she might be now. When he found Rido he was going to pick him apart slowly... Kaname snapped out of his mental rant when Zero got to his feet.

"I've got to find them..." Zero too was reminded of her absence.

"Wait," Kaname placed a hand on the clothes Zero had conceded in wearing to stop him. The teen secretly hoped they had at least been rinsed after... whatever had happened.

"What is it?"

"You should hear the rest."

"Kaname, I don't have time..."

"Remember the night I told you about your being safe simply because I was there?"

"Yes, I was puzzled but I know what you mean now."

"What I was trying to say was that I had made a choice, Zero. A choice to spare all of you and to protect all of you. That night you found me with Yuuki, Ichiru hadn't fallen asleep. He had been watching me closely while keeping an eye out for trespassers. He sat in the doorway, his shotgun trained on me but he had looked away for a moment because one of the dogs had barked, when he looked back... he saw me..."

"What...? What are you...?" Zero backed away from Kaname. He couldn't believe... "_Ichiru!?_ You were going to...?!"

"Zero, I was in pain. You had removed the silver and I awoke. My body cried out for nourishment. And he was there..."

"He never told me..."

"He doesn't remember. He'd inhaled to scream. I grabbed his throat cutting him off instantly and put him to sleep. I was about to bite when..."

"You heard Yuuki crying..." Zero looked around for somewhere to sit and thought the floor was as good a place as any. Kaname saw Zero's trauma and acted, falling to his knees beside him, reaching out to grab his shoulders as the teen took deep breaths. He'd been that close to losing Ichiru. He couldn't handle it...

"I'd never wanted to tell you this Zero, but you leave me no choice! You think if you had acted differently or if I had left it would all have been okay but I am telling you that from the very beginning you invited the worse thing of all into your lives! That night I would have removed all of you from this existence without the slightest thought and I would have forgotten you ten seconds afterward. I would have left your remains for whomever to find and that would have been the sum total of the tale. You would never have known what had happened. You would never have had a chance to hate me. But I gave you that chance. I let you all live and worked out my pain on a sick heifer instead..."

"Do you... expect me to be grateful? Do you expect...?"

"I expect you to know that I have a right to survive and I am not ashamed of what I have to do to do it. Far from it. I would have enjoyed every second of it. _You crossed my path_ and that made _you_ unfortunate. That is all. But I gave you all a chance to survive for my own reasons and... I haven't regretted a second of it. I am not saying you should be grateful. I am merely pointing out that you are here today because I allowed it. Because I protected you all from harm. Even from the harm that I would have inflicted myself. There is no reason to believe you would have been safe otherwise."

Zero covered his face. He was shaking. He had suspected of course, but he hadn't known how close they had come to... Oh God! Zero felt those warm arms he'd come to love envelope him and... he didn't fight them. They held him with such gentleness and love. Love... It was really why they were all alive now. Kaname's love for them. His need to belong to them. Why was he pushing him away?

Zero leaned forward to rest his forehead on Kaname's shoulder, beginning to sob afresh. Kaname nuzzled his neck and squeezed him, holding him tightly; his eyes also brimming as he comforted the other. Kaname thought he'd never felt such happiness as when Zero finally hugged him, knowing that he had made the choice to stop fighting him and Kaname at once felt a resurgence of strength he'd despaired of feeling while Zero had been asleep for the past twelve hours, as the fear of rejection had gripped him and when Zero had indeed recoiled from him. He hated feeling this way, so dependent on the love of another, but he loved when that love was shown. He felt mightier than God himself.

"Kaname. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Kaname pulled away a little and looked at the teen, relieved now that they were working together, dabbing his own eyes as he admitted the most disturbing thing any ruler could. But he was with Zero so that was okay. "Normally I would go on the offensive. Obliterate everything dear to him until he shows himself to save what is left or because he has nowhere left to hide. Then the only valuable thing he would have would be the children. Then he'd have to negotiate. But I would never forgive myself if he hurts them because of it. I am so unsure because of this fear..." Kaname scowled, frustrated with himself. He felt his weakness and it pissed him off but...

"If you can do that then go ahead. Do it." Zero wiped his eyes and looked trustingly, hopefully into Kaname's face, reaching up to caress away the hair that had fallen into it. "How long do we have? Did he say anything else in the message?"

Kaname looked in surprise into Zero's eyes. The last thing he expected Zero to do was agree. Zero leaned forward and kissed Kaname on the lips briefly before getting to his feet and pulling Kaname to his.

"I trust you with my brother and sister's lives, Kaname, and honestly, so do they . I know you will do what's best for them. Stop hesitating and second guessing yourself. If Yuuki was here she'd have kicked you in the calves by now."

Zero reached for something green and trouser-looking and thrust his feet into it. Kaname still stood there, looking stunned. Zero shook his head as he pulled on a shirt.

"Kaname! Snap out of it! What's first?"

Kaname did try to think through the euphoric happiness he felt. He needed to act. After all, he had the full support of his family.

"First, I stop playing his game and I create my own. I go and take back what is mine. All of it. That should take care of a vast proportion of his resources."

"How long will that take?"

"... Not long. It helps... if there is a certain well-known rumour that my wrath is second only to God's..."

"It's a rumour, is it?" Zero asked, noting from the affected nonchalant, innocent tone that Kaname was being facetious.

"Well... I may have helped it along..."

"Okay. Let's do that..." Zero sighed, _not_ wanting details.

"...But first we eat and then my aunt and I will go and see what my uncle was so anxious for us to find at the Estate."

"Kaname, I am not staying behind! I want to be a part of this!"

"Zero, you'll stay here. I can't risk it. Besides, what are you going to do? Distract him with your scent? Make him think of lunch?"

"Kaname..."

"Don't 'Kaname' me in that tone. This isn't the blasted ranch. Besides... there are some things I don't want you to see."

Zero's face registered his comprehension. He shrugged on the long coat and walked up to Kaname, pressing his body into him.

"I want to go, Kaname. I'll never forgive myself if I wasn't beside you, trying my best for their sake. I can't disown you, but there are other ways I can show how upset I am," Zero whispered, his right hand cupping Kaname's head as the other ducked beneath the hem of the brunette's shirt to run his flattened palm up Kaname's back, the sensitive skin coming to life instantly at Zero's touch. Kaname moaned plaintively, especially as Zero never bridged the gap between their lips and pulled away when the beleaguered vampire tried to do just that. And other things...

"This is blackmail. A cruel form of blackmail. I don't give in to..."

Kaname was robbed of his voice as Zero's roughened palm descended slowly from between Kaname's shoulder blades, to beneath the waistband of his pants, down to cup his behind, a finger parting the pert cheeks, seeking and finding... Kaname keened as his head fell back, his eyes closing as his body awoke to certain intense desires. Zero surged forward and confidently nipped the exposed neck then sucked, just how Kaname _loved_ it.

"...Fine!" Kaname gasped, as he was again thwarted in his desperate seeking of Zero's lips. "But you have to do exactly as I say. No arguments. You stay close to me regardless of where I go or what you are told. Understand?"

"Yes."

Zero gave Kaname a long, possessive kiss that made the vampire so boneless he had no other use for himself but to hang on to Zero's shoulders until it ended. He whimpered as the teen eventually broke it.

"Come on. Let's go." Zero ordered breathlessly, tucking his clothes back into position and re-buttoning his trousers. Geez, was it always going to be this way? He'd hoped that giving in before would have taken some of the edge off. Boy, was he wrong. Kaname was so _hot_!

"...Yes," Kaname agreed, smoothing his clothes and running his fingers through his hair rather than reach out and remove every stitch of the boy's clothes. Memories of last night flooded his lust soaked mind. When this was over he was going to take Zero away for at least a week and thoroughly ravish him. "You are right. Let's go."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	22. Chapter 22

The Human

_by lightpathetic_

**THE DOOR** closed behind them but they all noticed the absence of the sound that indicated the turn of the lock. Ichiru started forward, silently encouraged by the hopeful gleam in Sayori's agitated gaze but Aidou reached out to stop him, quickly shaking his head.

"It isn't locked because they don't need to lock the doors. You won't get three feet."

Ichiru looked from the doctor's hand back to the door and clenched his fists. It was tempting, but maybe that's just what they wanted. An excuse. Ichiru decided not to give it to them. He turned away and Sayori made a funny noise and began to cry again. She was scared. Almost to the point of insanity. That thing had called her a snack…!!

"Aidou, how are we…?" Ichiru began, ready to hatch a plan for their escape. Aidou placed his fingers to his lips and shook his head again, pointing to his ears.

_They can hear everything you say._

Ichiru ground his teeth and looked at Yuuki who hadn't said very much since the incident in the cart. How was he to make sure she was safe? He realised that he was probably dealing with several persons with Kaname's level of abilities, which meant they hadn't a chance in hell, but he couldn't sit there and let them be harmed. He'd spent his life protecting the ones he loved. He wasn't going to stop now.

"They've given us a comfortable room. There is a large bed, a fire and I think," Aidou walked over to the table and pulled the cloth coverings away. He smiled as he saw the fruit, bread, cheese and meat on offer. "Look! They've provided food!"

Yuuki's eyes widened greedily as Aidou hefted an apple and the doctor made to throw it to her…

"Wait! It could be poisoned or…!" Ichiru shouted, intercepting the throw. Aidou shook his head. The child simply doesn't understand.

"Ichiru," Aidou said quietly, in all seriousness, launching the apple at Yuuki who caught it a bit uncertainly, "They went to a lot of trouble to bring us all here _alive_ and not only that; to feed us. If they'd wanted us dead they would have done it by now. I think this is where we wait until out purpose is fulfilled, whatever it is. I suggest we eat and get some sleep."

"Sleep! SLEEP!! Are you mad! Who can sleep with those demons outside!?"

"Sayori…" Aidou began warningly, directing the full force of his gaze at her. She really needed to get a grip of herself.

"I say we try and leave now!! Before whatever it is comes back!!"

"Sayori…! Shit! Stop her!!"

Aidou ran forward as Sayori broke for the door. Ichiru tried to catch her but she had had a head start. Sayori grabbed the handle and twisted, yanking the door open and screamed as she almost ran into a dark figure who was standing just outside the door. Sayori screamed again as she was shoved back into the room none too gently, the small, raven-haired, striking creature affixing her with a flat, green stare that was very creepy in its complete absence of discernable emotion.

"_It would be wise if you stayed inside this room. Your scent is already making the inhabitants… restless."_

"Please!" Sayori cried, trying to appeal to the "woman's"sense of mercy, not yet realising she had none, "Let me go…!"

"_I am Patrice,"_ The creature explained, continuing her relentless monotone, her hands folding tightly in front of her so as not to give in to temptation, effectively dismissing the girl's hysterics, _"The prince has _ordered_ me to see to your needs_._" _Not her choice, you understand…

"Kaname!" Yuuki exclaimed, hoping…

"No, Yuuki. Not Kaname." Aidou said in the same serious, pensive tone as he watched the "woman" closely. Already she was inspecting Ichiru in a rather unsavoury manner. Aidou didn't give much for their chances if Kaname was no longer seen as a threat. He had figured that they were bait as soon as Lord Wickham had backed off like that. But what annoyed Aidou no end was the fact that it would probably work. Knowing Kaname's attachment to these children, to Yuuki, as he did. He hated the idea of Kaname playing into his uncle's hands like this, but what could he do short of kill them himself…? Aidou tried to reach this resolve but weakened crucially. He could never hurt them and Kaname like that…

"_How peculiar," _Patrice mused, staring at Yuuki, _"I would not believe it if I hadn't seen it for myself. Is it true that Kaname Kuran has gone insane?"_

"Yes," Aidou answered without missing a beat, starting to make sandwiches as if he was at home, "He is now _ten_ times more dangerous."

Patrice sniffed loudly and turned back towards the door. She didn't care for human jokes.

"_I see you are all comfortable…"_

"Wait."

Patrice paused with her hand on the handle, not deigning to turn around. Aidou started to cut the sandwiches diagonally, not looking up as he spoke. "We are all dusty and dirty. We would like a change of clothes and baths. Warm baths. I am sure you can arrange this?" Aidou looked up, only to make sure she understood it was an order. He smiled as he noted her shoulders tensing. They both knew she hated being ordered around by, what was essentially, livestock. It was one of Aidou's many joys of life as the Prince Kaname's favourite. He especially liked how they would visibly squirm but still try to be extra polite to him. He never got enough of that…

"_I will arrange this. However, you cannot leave your room…"_

"In here is fine. Thank you, Patrice. You may go now," Aidou said with such an overplayed air of dismissiveness that even Yuuki gasped at the doctor's audacity. The doorknob protested noisily under some intense pressure before the door was eventually pulled closed behind the retreating "woman". Aidou's smile got wider.

"Doc, I don't know what you're up to but…" Ichiru began, testily. He didn't like the doctor's game one bit

"They won't kill us unless they've killed Kaname. Until then, it is in their best interest to make sure we are treated well. It was said the Prince's wrath is second only to God's." Aidou stated loudly, firmly, making his prayer to any listeners as well as reassuring the children.

"What is going on here?!" Sayori demanded, sobbed, frustrated with how calm everyone else was being. "Aidou, how do you even know…?"

"Sayori, come have a sandwich and be quiet." Aidou ordered, holding out a thick wedge of bread with cold duck and an orange. "Else those _vampires_ will come back for you."

**THE HUGE OAK** doors flew open and Zero practically ran to catch up with Kaname and his auntie who appeared to be sauntering along easily, much to his annoyance. Zero glared uneasily at Kaname who ignored the silent question in his eyes. _Why are you behaving like this...?_

Seiren stopped her torrent of speech which had seemed to be brief tour of her "small" armoury, and turned to gaze expectantly at the flustered human. You see, Zero had made the mistake earlier of insisting on his need for a weapon even after Kaname's cold, contemptuous stare and Seiren's roll of eyes and quiet question that Kaname ignored after a deep intake of breath. Apparently they really thought it was pointless. Most definitely Kaname thought he himself was enough protection, but you never know. Zero could get separated from him and end up looking a vampire with fairly bad intentions in the eye. He'd wanted to at least pretend to have a chance...

"_I am your weapon, Zero. Come, we are wasting time."_

"_Please, Kaname. At least a gun! I feel helpless..."_

Now here he was, staring at a vast, strange array of sharp and pointy objects, wishing fervently that his eyes would meet something vaguely familiar...

"Perhaps the gun, Seiren-ken," Kaname suggested, this air of tense impatience about him. Zero blushed, embarrassed to be such an annoyance despite it being a reasonable request. Why was Kaname behaving like a horse's ass? He'd been like this since breakfast, since he had gone to his room and returned in this attire. It was a sort of high-necked, long robe that buttoned to the ankles with matching trousers underneath that gave way to beautiful, gold-embroidered shoes. The material seemed to shine in the candlelight and Zero longed to touch the sumptuously woven dark-red material, it softness indicated by the way it followed the lines of Kaname's lithe frame without looking at all vulgar. Zero had whistled low and rose to compliment him, to touch him. Apparently decent clothes were available in Kaname's size, but the vampire had only nodded and taken a seat at the other end of the table, avoiding him, his familiar, indulgent smile no-where in evidence. Zero wondered if he'd done something wrong.

Seiren "lifted" a nearby weapon and brought it over to Kaname who took it and inspected it quickly but carefully. A drawer fell open and small wooden box also floated over to him. Without too much ceremony he removed the inside of the handle, loaded the bullets into it, slotted the piece back inside and fired a shot into the far wall, only Zero jerking away violently from the quite deafening noise and almost impaling himself on a spiky silver club. The idiot could have warned him he was going to shoot!

"Works fine," Kaname muttered. Siren shrugged and turned to leave. _Of course it does..._

Zero suddenly saw the handle of the gun appear a foot or so away from his chest and he reached out to take it.

"This is 'Bloody Rose'. It is a self-loading pistol Aidou gave me a few years ago as an interesting oddity he'd found somewhere or other. Just refill the cartridge in the handle and it does the rest."

_Is he serious? A _self-loading_ pistol? What would they think of next? Guns that shot themselves?!! _Zero stared at the gun as if was about to bite him.

"These are silver bullets mixed with an old charm. It would at least annoy a strong vampire, possibly distract him. Between that and the noise I should be able to find and rescue you."

"Thanks," Zero said simply as he looked around him for a holster. He told himself he didn't care what they thought, even as he swore at the arrogant bastard under his breath. At least he could try to protect himself... and Kaname if the need arose...

Zero started as a leather belt appeared on his left but took it and threw it around his waist, pushing the gun home as soon as he adjusted it comfortably onto his hips. He turned to leave the room, grabbing more bullets from the box and stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket.

"Wait."

Zero stopped by the door, turning around with a puzzled expression on his face. Wasn't Kaname in a hurry?

"What is it?"

Kaname walked over to Zero and moved to stand very close to him. Zero wondered if he had finally realised what an ass he'd been. But Kaname only held his gaze for a while as if considering... debating... _trying to resist_...

"There is something else... that can protect you," he finally said, raising his right hand to lightly touch Zero's neck. Zero was more disturbed than normal by this but he didn't move. He merely watched as Kaname seemed absorbed by this small gesture, this caress. "Something that will show all who see it that you... are mine. If you insist on coming with us, I'd prefer if you wear it."

"What are you talking about? A collar?" Zero ground out, more than a hint of bitter sarcasm to his words. The way he'd been behaving, Zero wouldn't put it past him.

Kaname pulled his hand away and turned away, seemingly to look over the room for a while as if inspecting the weapons but the teen could see how tense he was. Zero reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Kaname, I'm sorry. It's just that you've been so cold lately..."

"It's _not_ a collar," Kaname broke in emphatically, as if ignoring Zero's words, turning to face the silver-haired youth again, "It's a symbol of my family. Like a crest. It is placed on objects and people that are considered my... that are dear to me. Other vampires usually respect this mark, unless they wish to challenge me. But I don't usually receive many such challenges..." Zero immediately got the impression Kaname was trying to be modest.

"You really want to mark your territory, is that it? It that what you are trying to say? You want to mark me as your property?"

Kaname didn't answer. His jaw worked as he stayed quiet, watching the teen deal with what he was asking. Zero pretty much had the idea, if not all the implications and the coldly calculating part of Kaname decided he didn't need to know them. If he gave him the choice, if he chose to be "marked" then it wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't be that much of a trick...

"I'm not sure what to think. You look so tense. It must be important to you but if you only want me to wear an ugly necklace or drawing then..."

"It's like a tattoo. You won't be able to remove it. You'll always be seen as... _mine_."

"Oh."

Zero looked away from Kaname's intense, almost hypnotic dark gaze so he could think. A tattoo? A bit extreme wasn't it? All that effort just to let other vampires know not to touch him? That he was under Kaname's protection? Maybe that's why he was so upset. It was one more thing the teen would have to give up for his sake. But then, Kaname would know what his world was like. He was the head vampire after all. And Zero knew if he was alone with a blood-hungry fiend this gun would probably not entirely cut it.

"Well... it's only a tattoo. I suppose... if it's that important to you. Maybe a small one on the inside of my wrist..."

Zero gasped as Kaname reached out and grabbed his neck, pressing him back and up against the wall by sheer strength alone. He was suddenly seized as if by a strong electrical current as his body jerked in a harsh, all encompassing pain. But before Zero had a chance to scream he was released. He fell forward onto the ground, coughing, the skin on the left side of his neck throbbing and aching as if... he was branded...

Kaname fought to bring his own breathing under control. It had been a milder spell than the one he usually used for subjugation but it felt as if it had extracted nearly as much of his energy. He eventually bent to Zero's prostrate form and gently caressed him, smiling as Zero unconsciously leaned into his touch, his hand sliding to inspect his handiwork, unable to resist. It has come out larger that he remembered but then, he didn't usually perform this particular spell. He wasn't the type to do anything by half. But as his long, pale fingers glided over the familiar, spidery, dark markings he found his breaths increasing in rate for a different reason. Zero... was _his! _Kaname's raw primal nature tried to assert control and he was suddenly seized by the urge to abuse this situation in the worst way...

"Are you alright?" Kaname forced himself to stand and instead "lifted" Zero to his feet, averting his gaze. _Later..._

"Christ, Kaname...!" Zero gasped, his throat still not working properly. He leaned back against the wall still feeling disoriented. "What did you...?"

"You feel better soon," Kaname stated firmly, discouraging any greater analysis of what just occurred. Zero won't have to know anything, won't notice anything. _It will be alright._

Zero sighed as his body seemed to return to his control again. He rubbed his neck where Kaname had touched him and sighed again.

"Did you do it? Is it here?" Zero indicated his neck. Kaname nodded still not looking at him. Odd since he'd been doing nothing else for the last fifteen minutes. "Does it look that bad?"

"No! I..." Kaname was quick to reassure, turning back to look Zero in the eye. He didn't want Zero to regret his choice. "It's beautiful on you. Gives you a certain character."

"Oh, sure. You'd say that, wouldn't you? May I see...?"

"Not yet. There is no time. Come."

Kaname turned and marched down the hall and Zero followed, but only after passing a glass case and craning his neck to see the reflection... What the hell...? What was it? A flower?!

"Zero!!"

"Coming!"

Zero pulled himself away and ran along the corridor. There would be plenty of time to look at it. As Kaname had said, it would... always be there...

**ZERO **stood behind Kaname and gawped at the huge… edifice in front of him. It _was _a palace. Albeit a palace in a rather odd location, surrounded as it was by mountainous peaks. _How'd he even find this place? _He looked from it to Kaname and back again but didn't speak, following one of the list of rules Kaname had given him before they'd left.

"_Don't speak to me unless you are asked to. Don't touch me unless it is absolutely necessary. Make sure the tattoo can be seen at all times…" _etc etc.

There was so much etiquette he was sure he would never remember it all. No wonder Kaname was behaving strangely. He normally exuded confidence – save when the humans he'd lived with had thrown him for a loop - but now it seemed mixed with something else. Something that made even Zero uneasy...

Zero became distracted as Kaname lifted his head a little. _There. He's scenting. Like that time._

"Wait here," Kaname ordered. Zero didn't want to.

"Kaname! What...?"

Zero didn't get very far. The two purebloods disappeared and left him to the driving snow and wind of which he'd hitherto been spared. Zero bundled himself a little tighter and looked around himself, drawing his gun in the process of heading towards the building. _Sure, Kaname, leave me to freeze to death in this soup._ Hadn't he explained that he felt the cold perhaps a little more keenly than they did when he had begged for the extra clothes? He really had tried but when his extremities had gone numb after thirty seconds, he didn't think that was a good sign. He noticed Auntie Seiren had lost the look of happiness and tolerance she'd had when she had spotted his tattoo and begun to give Kaname impatient sidelong glances again. Zero began to wonder if he really was slowing them down.

Zero looked around him urgently, sure he'd seen... There is was again! Zero walked backwards, trying to get a clear shot of the thing that was circling him, thinking it would be best to shoot first and ask questions later but it was a hard thing to do in the thick blanket of falling snow. Zero did his best to keep an eye on it but it moved too fast. Where was Kaname? What about him being protection?!

Zero squeezed the trigger and then again after being briefly distracted by the cartridge flying out of the side. The report, which had been very loud before, seemed swallowed by the poor conditions. He thought he saw a figure fall but more shapes seemed to appear. And... was that hissing...?

"Kaname!" Zero called quietly, ashamed of his having to call for help, but he was alone, essentially blind, with little confidence whatsoever in the weapon he'd been given. And now... he wasn't even sure of Kaname anymore. He was... terrified...!

"AAAAAHH!!"

Zero screamed as he was knocked backwards onto the ground. He barely felt the weight of the body before he caught a glimpse of long pointed gnashing teeth. Zero screamed and threw a punch, his fist connecting with a bitterly cold jaw. The creature yelled in fury and grabbed his wrist before dissolving into a burst of blood and dust. Zero flinched as he was instantly covered in the horrible stuff before being pounced on again...

"Kaname! God dammit!" Zero cried.

Was the idiot already dead? Zero struggled to raise his gun as he fought and it happened again. The creature dissolved, covering him in more smelly, revolting body matter. Zero rolled onto his stomach and rubbed snow on his face, his eyes blinded by the disgusting sludge. All around him he heard strangely macabre popping sounds but nothing else bothered him. Still, he fired two more rounds to cover himself as he fought to clear his sight. When he did eventually open his eyes, however, things had calmed down considerably and two pairs of shoes were planted in his line of sight, one with gold embroidery.

"You son of a bitch!" Zero barked, getting to his feet, launching himself at the smug looking brunette who, even more irritatingly, sidestepped him smoothly. "You ass-hole!!"

"You'd said you wanted to help. You did."

Auntie Seiren tittered at this while Kaname seemed to regard him in quiet nonchalance as if his being covered in vampire guts was a usual occurrence. Zero swore he loathed even the sight of them.

"Go to hell!" he screamed as he marched towards the building again, raising his weapon. He didn't need them. He would find his family on his own.

"Those were level "E" vampires, Zero. Ex-humans. The weakest, most pathetic creatures to ever be called vampires. They came out as soon as we removed the barrier spell..."

The voice stayed close to him no matter how quickly he walked. Zero clenched his fist and spun towards it.

"What is your point!!?"

"You couldn't handle even one..."

"I couldn't see! And you are wrong! I did hit one...!"

Zero turned to continue and found himself brought up by a well placed palm to the chest. His grey eyes rose from it to furiously regard the equally flashing dark brown stare, even though one could swear Kaname's facial expression hadn't changed in the last hour.

"You need to trust me. You need to do exactly as I say. You are no match for any of us. I want to make this clear because the next time I tell you to wait or do anything else I will give you _no_ second chances..."

"Where do you get off ordering me around?!" Zero bit, his hand rising to swipe away Kaname's but finding empty air instead. He was angry, smelled like a cross between that sea-side market he'd visited with his father when he was four and the inside of a decaying horse's carcass and fed up to the teeth with a certain smug, rounded part of a horse's anatomy. "I am _not_ one of your subjects! Just because you've put on an expensive frock and shoved a stick up your ass still doesn't make you any better than our glorified cook...!"

"Fine. Have it your way. Seiren-ken, take him home. I'll continue alone."

"No!" Zero bellowed, actually fighting the "hold" on his body. "Kaname...!"

Zero found his mouth "clamped" shut, nearly biting his tongue but nothing else happened as the two purebloods looked around them carefully, Kaname's aunt coming to stand at Kaname's back in a well-recognised defensive formation, "shoving" Zero between them. Zero looked around him as well but it was hopeless. Even with Kaname shielding them from the snow it was too thick to see...

Zero suddenly grabbed Kaname's shoulder and pointed as if the pureblood couldn't see it but he was too stunned at the sight of the skipping child to remember himself.

"Kana...!"

"Be quiet, Zero. Don't speak."

Zero closed his mouth as Kaname walked forward towards the child... a boy. Zero was sure it was a ghost. He was clad in shorts, a flowing, white dress-shirt, black laced shoes and nothing else. He looked as if his mother had just allowed him outside to play. In July. Zero blinked hard, thinking the crud he was covered with had fallen into his eyes again but no such luck. Was that child a vampire? But his lips... were blue! Zero inhaled to tell Kaname to be careful and Kaname shot him a look of such warning he again closed his mouth. He didn't like this one bit.

**KANAME** came to stand a few feet away from the child but kept his senses trained on the others at the perimeter. He was giving himself away a little. Normally, if such persons didn't make themselves known to him by now he would have killed them all where they stood. As such, people usually fell over themselves to explain how harmless they were to him immediately. But they all stayed silent, waiting, and Kaname stayed his hand because he wanted information. Because, they probably had what he desperately wanted...

"Hello! I am Luc! Do you want to play with me?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he inspected the kid carefully, noting the disturbing colour of the child's extremities. Yet the child smiled happily and raised the ball towards him... but kept his head low, his hair covering his eyes. Kaname's lips twisted at his uncle's annoying sense of humour.

The child gasped as he suddenly "shot" into the air, his head snapping back, his hair flying back from the sheer force to reveal...

"Kaname!" Zero cried, only seeing Kaname's brutality. He didn't get much farther as Seiren slapped him hard across the cheek. Zero tumbled to the earth, the force of the blow making his ears ring and tears come to his eyes.

"_Mad shen!" _She snarled, but her eyes stayed on the child. If only Kaname hadn't looked so desperate and wild at the suggestion of letting these humans die she would have crushed this foolish boy into the dust. She wasn't heartless where her nephew was concerned. He'd lost a great deal and these children were a comfort to him for however long he needed them. But after that time, she definitely had dibs on this disrespectful runt. Seiren, for now though, kept watch. She too was familiar with Rido's jokes...

Kaname almost relaxed a little as he looked into the child's eyes. There. Now we can begin.

The child looked scared for a while then broke out into a wide smile then _chuckled_. Kaname didn't lower him.

"Sending a child to handle your business, Uncle? How like you."

The child blinked his mismatched eyes then winked almost coquettishly. Kaname's eyes grew colder but he otherwise did nothing.

"Oh! You know. He was just lying around. Do you recognise him? Maybe not. He was only months old when you 'died'..."

"I am not in the mood to reminisce, Uncle. You know why."

"...They are all here, after a fashion. Your former staff. I am sure you are interested in their health..."

Kaname took a deep breath and waited as the persons on the perimeter closed in them. He didn't want to seem too eager, even though he had rushed here on finding the note and was effectively allowing his uncle to toy with him. It galled him to the core but he had to be careful...

"The cooks, the maids, the butler and of course Mrs. Washington, along with some others I've added myself. You've polished off the last of the humans I'm afraid..." the boy made a world-weary face that was comical in one so young, then chuckled at his own secret joke. Kaname wished he'd left Zero at home. The group appeared through the driving snow and surrounded them silently.

"Uncle, you are trying my patience. What do you want?"

"So unconcerned about your old staff? How heartless of you..."

Kaname glanced at the new speaker a short, slightly plump woman who had been his Head of Staff, Mrs. Washington. She walked forward with a confidence she would never have dared shown before in his presence and brushed some snow from his shoulder. Kaname kept his eyes on the child, not interested in taking the bait and looking uneasily around him. His aunt would have to be his eyes.

"They are your staff now, Uncle. You are the prince. I am not interested in changing that fact."

The child's eyebrows rose in comical incredulity as well as the ones on all the persons within eye-shot. Kaname longed to do something about that situation. Less heads meant less silly, distracting expressions.

"Then it's true! You were in hiding! With these...!"

"Where are they, Uncle? All I want is my property and I would be willing to _allow _you stay the prince. Think of all the money you still have to spend on whores and masculinity enhancements."

The child pursed his lips and seemed to consider this for a while as he scrutinised Kaname's face. Kaname grew impatient with conversing with the puppet and dropped the child, pushing past the group to head for the house. If the bastard was at all here...

"Please..." the child sneered on regaining his feet. "I assure you I am not in there. Right now I am in a very safe location caressing this delightful little girl. Yuuki, is it? So much spirit! You know, when I saw her, I immediately thought of..."

"AARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!"

Kaname had the child by the neck, the group of people, no, _everything_ around him disintegrating in a blast so intense even the boy looked genuinely astounded and afraid for a moment. Then he seemed to collect himself and remembered he wasn't really _here_...

"You hurt her, _Uncle_ and I swear on my daughter I will not rest until you are scattered to the wind, right after you are quartered like the dog you are!" Kaname growled, his temper lost, his mind unable to handle the sheer terror and disgust he felt at the thought of this _beast _handling Yuuki. He'll kill him with his bare hands!

The boy looked into Kaname's furious eyes for a while and then laughed. Well, as best he could with a hand squeezing his throat. Kaname trembled in barely concealed fury, mostly directed at himself, as he dropped the boy and turned away to gather himself. _You. Fool..._

"I have never seen you like this, Kaname! What a treat!"

"I won't ask again, Uncle," Kaname reminded, between deep breaths. _Dammit, dammit!!_ "Are you... choosing to engage me over what is mine?"

"...How insane is this, Kaname? A human child?! She is not even worth one hundredth of Kara...!"

"Then return her to me. Unharmed. And I will let you live," Kaname turned to face the child again, his control complete, his eyes daring his Uncle to cross him. The child seemed mesmerized by Kaname's stare but a mischievous light returned.

"I don't know... The girl amuses me. So cute! You know, the proper thing to do, if one were to keep the property of another, is to offer a suitable exchange. Perhaps..."

_POP!!_

"Nooo!! You son of a bitch!!"

Zero screamed as the child's head exploded, the small body falling over onto the snow before thin cracks formed in the still, tiny frame. Zero stood, pushing aside the still shaken Seiren who had just barely saved them from being practically atomised, and ran to it, screaming as it crumbled and began to blow away in the wind. He scrambled back a little and looked up at Kaname from his seated, shuddering position in the snow. Yuuki was with whatever that was and the boy _knew_ where!

"You bastard...!"

"He wasn't going to tell us, Zero. All he wanted... was to see me beg."

"Then why didn't you?! You couldn't stop being arrogant long enough to see what was important! Who cares if you have to beg?!"

"Remember our plan? We stop playing his game and create ours? The one you trusted me with? We have to go on the offensive, Zero. Trust me, he will never give them up while I breathe."

Zero stared at Kaname for a while and then burst into tears. Yuuki! How could Kaname be so calm? The thought of poor Yuuki with... after all he'd done to try to keep her safe and happy. She didn't deserve this_. She did not deserve this...!_

Zero fought back as warm arms enveloped him but not for long. Soon he was sobbing into Kaname's sleeve as the vampire knelt patiently beside him, holding him, telling himself that the dampness on his own face was the melted snow on his own hot skin...

**ZERO SAT **in the rock pool that passed for the bath facilities in the mountain household and dully watched the play of the candlelight on the surface of the water. A small spring fed the pool and normally the water would be freezing - which Auntie Seiren didn't mind - but Kaname had heated some rocks and thrown them into the pool and diverted the spring, leaving Zero with an extremely adequate, if large, bathtub. Zero pondered this bit of kindness and the idiot that has covered him with this muck in the first place and wondered how the two were related. But mostly he thought about what Yuuki and Ichiru were doing now. If they had anything to eat, if Yuuki was fine. And Aidou. And of course, Sayori...

Zero felt rather that saw the water rise and looked around him for the first time in an hour. A pale, graceful hand reached towards him and took the cloth he was holding.

"What have you been doing all this time? I don't think you've even washed you hair," Kaname chastised, coming to kneel beside Zero and rubbing the boy's hair with the cloth before a water spout of dubious origin rinsed it.

"I can manage, Kaname. Leave me alone!"

Kaname ignored Zero and continued to wash him, rubbing his hair again, then his neck, chest, back... Zero fought at first, his hands hitting Kaname satisfyingly. He'd made it clear he hadn't wanted to see the arrogant bastard, much less have him touch him. He'd made him feel small and useless. And terrified. What he'd done to that building, those people, that child, with no remorse, so _easily_, made Zero wonder about their safety if Kaname ever grew tired of this infatuation. He'd gathered as much from Kaname's auntie that the vampire's attachment to his human charges was almost unnatural. Then he'd seen that child's disgust... But perhaps what scared Zero most was losing this affection, losing Kaname. It was almost as if he couldn't bear to live if that happened...

Zero eventually gave up and let Kaname wash him, beginning to feel silly that Kaname was being so gentle and attentive whilst he hurled abuse. He was here now. He cared _now_. Perhaps, Zero thought, he should cherish it while it lasts. Kaname worked quietly and carefully, oblivious to Zero's conflicted emotions, it being so far from his mind that Zero could fear him for any reason as he thoroughly scrubbed away the remains of the last two hours, often caressing Zero unnecessarily as he did so, noting how the boy relaxed with each touch. _That's it, Zero_. _Cherish my touch. This... it doesn't have to mean anything more than my care for you...  
_

"It feels good... when you do that," Zero said, surprised to find himself so comfortable as to have almost dozed off, leaning back on the side of the pool as Kaname rubbed him in silence. He referred now to Kaname's almost obsessive touch of the "tattoo". "It's strange. I expected it to be sore..."

Kaname watched Zero's face carefully but the teen didn't seem to suspect anything.

"You probably still need to get used to it," Kaname responded as he continue to trace the lines again, noticing Zero trembled slightly. "It isn't an ordinary tattoo. It was placed by a very old spell."

"Spells and magic, possessed children and self-loading guns. What a world you live in, Kaname. Perhaps you could conjure me up a million dollars?" Zero joked, poorly. He was trying for levity, all the better to cope.

"Do you want a million dollars?" Kaname asked half seriously, looking Zero in the eye. Zero's eyes widened for a moment and then he laughed, shoving at Kaname playfully. Really! No-one had that much money!

Kaname drank in the sight of Zero laughing, letting himself be shoved but coming back to press his body into Zero's again. His eyes lit on the parted lips and the design, his "mark" on Zero's neck... Kaname bent his head, unable to stop himself...

Zero groaned loudly, his body shuddering violently as Kaname traced the tattoo with his tongue. The hot, moist pressure, the delicious friction, making every single nerve inside his body sing. He pushed at Kaname who wasn't countenancing any such thing as their _separating_ as he clung to Zero, eventually upping the stakes...

Zero cried out and shook as Kaname drew his flesh into his mouth and sucked, deliberately grating the roughness of his tongue over the markings, making the teen just shy of crazy. Kaname's fingers slipped into Zero's hair to hold him still as the boy bucked and thrashed, the water flowing out of the pool to flood the floor of the chamber, but no-one cared. Kaname "steadied" the boy, parting his legs and stepping between, reaching to hold Zero's already hard member and squeeze it, giving a taste of what was to come. Especially as he was currently doing to the skin of the boy's neck what he promised to do to the swollen, almost crimson head he was stroking, the fingers of his other hand already delving possessively into Zero's responsive core. There was no mistaking what Kaname wanted. Right now. Zero was _his_; it had been days. He was going nuts!

The desperate teen, whose every muscle was close to shorting out from the shocks of intense pleasure, tried a different tactic and grabbed Kaname to him, enveloping him in his muscular embrace before rolling them both, the vampire coming to rest against the side of the pool, beneath him. He began to run his hands over the vampire's skin, making the most of the rough friction of his hands, _just_ the way... Kaname arched and moaned plaintively. His head falling back, away from the reddened, sore skin of Zero's neck, his mouth opened in indication of the heaven he was in. His arms and legs twined behind the boy and Kaname latched onto this devastating stimuli, unable to help himself.

"Two can play... that game." Zero rasped, still shaken by Kaname's demonstration but still restlessly touching every inch of the pureblood's lithe frame, the vampire losing himself in the sensations quickly. Zero watched as Kaname whimpered in sheer delight as he caressed his back, moaned as he ran his thumbs over the sensitive twin peaks of the brunette's masculine nipples and literally squealed as the teen ran his palms along his thighs, especially the tender insides, right down to _just_ touching his aching flesh... It was so breathtakingly odd how much Kaname adored his touch. This same vampire who now actively rubbing his arousal against Zero's thigh as if his life depended on it... had vapourised an entire building and... all those people...

Zero sobered a bit as these unbidden images flooded his mind again. Even as Kaname closed his eyes and began to whimper, to beg, demanding a kiss, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the teen, trying to get closer, to melt into him. He watched the brunette's lost, vulnerable visage as these images played: the boy's lifeless body; Kaname's cruel stare. The way he had looked at him when he had asked for a weapon or when he was covered in that sickening crud...

Zero stood, taking Kaname with him. The brunette looked startled by the sudden movement, but Zero took the opportunity to give Kaname what he'd been begging for. Kaname's crimson eyes were positively glassy when Zero next allowed the brunette up for air.

"Zero..." Kaname whined.

"I like you like this. Soft. Pliant. Like I can do anything to you."

Kaname didn't argue. Right now Zero could cut off his head if he wanted to. He was more concerned with this annoying distance between them, even though they were pressed together tightly. Kaname wanted to be inside Zero. So deeply possessing him there would be no way to tell where the other began. He reached to cup Zero's bum and regain his feet, his fingers probing impatiently as he "lifted" them from the pool...

Zero dove for the vampire's lips again at his body's response, sucking, licking, tasting, his tongue ploughing deeply into his mouth, tickling the roots of the brunette's fangs and enjoying their lengthening against his tongue, the tell-tale bitter-sweetness that told them both they'd have to stop kissing soon but making the most of it anyway. Kaname gave a strangled groan at his body's inevitable preparation, "dropping" them back to the water as he became distracted. Zero's taste... Did anything else taste this good?

Zero flinched, pulling away from the sharp pain on his lower lip and surfaced, running his tongue over the gash as he frowned at the unrepentant vampire staring at his lips with naked greed. Making love to Kaname was such a hazard.

"Can't you kiss me without drawing blood? Is it too much to ask?"

"You'rre delishhious." Kaname opined, moving in for the bleeding object in question. Zero placed his hands between them and turned away.

"And you are creepy. No more kissing."

Kaname moaned in protest but gasped as Zero trailed to kiss his neck, raking his teeth along the hypersensitive skin before traveling to the hardened nubs of his nipples to lick them, rolling the flesh with his tongue, before flicking them quickly in exquisite vibration. Kaname howled, his erection slapping his own stomach at each torturous pass, falling back to the side of the pool again. _Oh Fu...!_

Zero eventually continued lower, dipping below the water and going to the straining, animated member. Kaname jerked as he felt the heat of Zero's tongue and completely lost it as the head disappeared into the teen's mouth...

Zero pulled away and surfaced, coughing, gasping for air. Kaname looked desperately unhappy, reaching out to comfort the boy.

"I'm ssorry. When you thid that... I forrgoth..."

"You... trying to kill me..." Zero gasped, still not getting his breath. His throat had been suddenly filled with a large, surging arousal, his head held underwater. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to try...

"I'm ssorryy. I would neevfer..."

Kaname moved to hold him tightly, dropping kisses to his skin at intervals and Zero eventually forgave him. He'd done much worst when Kaname kissed him_ there. _Hell, he'd even held Kaname's head still and drove his hips hard against his face before he'd even realised what he was doing, the vampire only looking triumphant when Zero finally remembered himself... Kaname never complained, always encouraged him to do anything. Anything...

Zero pushed Kaname again against the side of the pool, holding him tightly, burying his face in his fragrant neck, his fingers cupping the other's bum before sliding against the sensitive bud he found there. Kaname threw his head back, his eyes closed, savouring the sensation of being probed intimately, the circling hot finger, the eventual tentative pressure. Then...

Kaname groaned and Zero gasped as the vampire's soft, velvety heat opened to him. He pressed further, too rough, too quick in his inexperienced enthusiasm but encouraged by Kaname's reactions. The vampire pressed back onto the wickedly sweet object that curled, stretched, moved as it explored him, rubbing along his inner walls, searching for more of what gave him pleasure, before eventually rubbing the forward wall, trailing along until...

"UUUHHH!!! Fuck...!" It was Kaname's turn to lose breath, his arousal oscillating as if possessed as Zero manipulated the nerve-rich nub ruthlessly. Kaname propped himself on the edge of the pool and lifted his hips to the surface of the water, begging for more as he spread his legs, unabashedly wanton. Zero was again faced with the turgid, jerking member as Kaname opened to him, and Zero again covered it with his mouth, while adding another finger to Kaname's heat to massage that spot, knowing it was dangerous but also knowing...

"AAHHHH!! AAAAHHH! ZERO!!!"

Kaname surged forward, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shot forth into Zero's devastating mouth, his body unable to cope and deserting his control. He screamed as he convulsed, his head rolling back against the stone floor, his hips vibrating vigorously, sending numerous ripples along the surface of the water as Zero punched into him mercilessly, all while drawing hard on the sweet, rounded flesh of Kaname's tip. _He was going to die! He was...! Zero!!  
_

Zero suddenly removed his fingers and replaced them, too quickly, too unhesitatingly with... Kaname gasped as Zero was eye to eye with him yet he felt full, stretched. Zero watched Kaname's reaction uncertainly, but began to move, unable to resist, his own hot flesh compulsively seeking to own every part of Kaname's. The vampire's soft heat called to him, beckoning him onward to his own destruction and Zero ran after it, his body beginning to quake as it pumped hard, fast, drawing out fully to slam into the willing flesh of his lover. Zero enjoyed this. Kaname being on the receiving end for a change, being used. This powerful creature beneath him. Helplessly crying for mercy...

Kaname had been... unwilling at first. He'd never done this before and the breathtaking pain in the beginning seemed as good a reason as any to push Zero away. Indeed, his whole being began to revolt. His mind was aghast at the _audacity_ of this child to take him - he'd _never _allowed such a thing; his body cramped, trying to evict the offending object. However, as the teen began to move, watching Kaname with adorable trepidation, his eyes dark from pleasure and desire he knew he shouldn't be feeling - forbidden in his indoctrination thus far - but loving it despite himself, the vampire relented. He was giving Zero pleasure and... he found as he relaxed, that he even liked Zero's presence inside him, especially as the sensitive nerves of his insides began to thrill at the sensation of being stretched, at the friction of this large unmistakable possession by the teen. His muscles contracted involuntarily around the warm mass as he soon found he'd rather die than have Zero stop, not able to get enough of the highly erotic, repeated pressure against _that_ oversensitive spot... Kaname had groaned loudly, his head restlessly rolling against the edge as Zero picked up the pace, as he ploughed irreverently into him, the teen's ungentle, novice's ravishing making Kaname even more eager, more hungry to feel every inch, to feel himself taken as deeply as his physical body would allow. _Take all of me, Zero. All of me. Dear Heaven...!_

Kaname broke first, his mouth opening wide, revealing the rows of deadly teeth as he keened in full submission. Tears came to his eyes as his stomach clenched and released around the wonderful driving friction that drove him mercilessly, ever further over the edge, his own body spilling gratefully onto his stomach. Kaname yelped, his arms and legs trapping the teen comprehensively as his hips bucked against Zero's, grinding out the last raw sensation until his muscles themselves protested at the abuse. He was sure now. This was where he was meant to be.

Zero ground his teeth at Kaname's wanton display but it was no use. His body became trapped in the inevitable and he too spilled, seeding Kaname's hot, tight passage with his ejaculate. Zero groaned and pressed closer, deeper, throwing Kaname's gorgeous legs over his shoulders, lifting him onto the pool's edge as his hips smashed hard onto the pert pads of the vampire's behind, causing them to ripple erotically from the exquisite abuse as he tried in vain to prolong the hot bursts of pleasure that erupted from his groin and shot to every corner of his body. Kaname moaned in half protest, half encouragement; lost in his own war with almost painful bliss and Zero took his prize. Kaname was finally his. Zero too had irrevocably marked his territory.

**ZERO** opened his eyes and jerked reflexively, unsure how he got to be in bed but the disorientation didn't last too long. The warm weight on his shoulder was probably the mode of transportation.

"Good evening."

Zero inhaled Kaname's scent and tightened his embrace before speaking. God, he loved how he felt in his arms.

"Good evening."

Kaname waited until Zero removed his nose before lifting his head. The dim glow of a distant candle illuminated his face, highlighting the fine features of the brunette, lending more soul to his eyes as they gazed at Zero with longing. Never mind Zero not leaving him. _He'd_ never leave Zero. Never...

"We have to go. I came in to wake you but..."

"Ended up in bed instead? How do you even reason this way...?" Zero began to chastise.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" Kaname watched the boy, his all invested in the answer and visibly trembled as Zero broke into a smile.

"I know, Kaname," Zero answered, caressing the brunette's cheek. "Although you have an odd way of showing it sometimes," Zero added, a tad bitterly. Kaname smiled, knowing to what he was referring.

"You'll soon get used to how I am away from the ranch. There I was carefree and happy. I let my guard down. Tried to be more 'human'. Out here, I have to be the opposite. My ruthlessness and strength keep me respected and obeyed. You were too familiar with me, Zero. I had to draw the line or..."

"Or people may think you are in love with a human?" Zero watched Kaname's face, recalling the child's words of yesterday. Kaname looked away uncomfortably.

"You'll find out more about me, about us, in the coming days, Zero. I need to know if you can handle it. I need to know if we'll be able to weather it. You have to realise that there are differences between your society and mine, most are not entirely my fault, many I cannot change. One of them... is how we view humans..."

"It's like I view cattle, I suspect. I think your aunt is upset you brought one into the house..." Zero drawled bitterly.

"Zero, please! This isn't easy for me either!"

"I know, Kaname. I know. I just... I just... miss home," He hoped the stock had been set free onto the land to fend for themselves, hating the thought of them corralled and starving. Hopefully this would be over soon. If not, he'd have to go back and return later...

"...Yes."

Kaname dropped a kiss to Zero's massive shoulder and stood, walking around the bed to go to the dresser. Zero found himself eying the brunette's smooth, long, graceful legs and his bum. Remembering... Zero shifted uncomfortably as Kaname had caught him looking, the vampire's eyes suggesting he knew exactly what the teen was thinking about. Zero moved his leg to surreptitiously, he thought, cover the consequence of such thoughts. Last night... He didn't even know what had come over him. He never thought he'd do anything like that much less to _Kaname.._.!

"...Come on," Kaname's chest heaved as he tried to remember why he shouldn't get back into bed. "It's time we got started."

"We are leaving now?"

"Yes. I have to make my presence felt and I can't do that out here in the mountains."

Zero's arms lifted on their own and were threaded through the sleeves of a cotton shirt with floral embroidery. Zero winced and Kaname smiled apologetically.

"We'll get you some clothes in the city. These are temporary."

"The city!" Zero's eyes widened in wonder and excitement, still very much a child sometimes...

"Yes. Have you ever been there?"

"Well... I saw it once from the train...!"

"That's... not the same thing," Kaname intoned dryly, thinking of the things they all could do later, as he placed Zero's feet in the trouser-legs. Zero was too busy dreaming of the sights of the city to realise he was still being dressed.

"I can't wait to see it! Father often spoke of the city. I think he missed it terribly sometimes."

"So did I," Kaname muttered, thinking of those too quiet nights and his cramping chest. "Sometimes," he added quickly as Zero looked at him.

"Kaname."

"Yes?"

"Did your uncle change those people to vampires?" Zero asked quietly. Kaname bent to fight with Zero's left shoe.

"Maybe."

Zero thought about this and asked again.

"Did you change them?"

Kaname stilled his gentle labours and looked up into Zero's face.

"What if I had?"

Zero looked away and decided to put some distance between them.

"I'll take it from here. Ranchers make it a rule to dress themselves. Divides us from the idle rich. Why don't you check on dinner?"

Kaname watched Zero for a while, before going to do as he asked. He'll be fine, he thought. He just needs to adjust.

"It's called breakfast, Zero. You are living in my world now so you had better get used to the way things are done. You will follow my schedule which means, amongst other things, you will be asleep during the day and up at night and take meals accordingly.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready then we'll eat. Seiren-ken is coming with us and she hates to be kept waiting. Don't be late."

Kaname turned to leave, closing the door behind him and Zero was left to his thoughts on the implications of being... a human.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the lack of substance. Slightly stuck. Thanks to all my reviewers!! What can I say? I am hopeless at replying. I deserve what I get, I suppose.  
_

The Prince and the Pauper

_by lightpathetic_

"**MY PRINCE**, you wanted to see me?"

"Come here, Patrice."

Patrice straightened from her deeply bowed stance and walked forward, her soft slippers making almost no sound on the cold, grey, but highly polished stone floor. She approached with confidence but also with some apprehension. She was a trusted servant of the prince's but when he called for her at these hours it was more than likely he was upset, probably with something she had done. She hoped that was not the case.

Patrice walked around the high-backed chair and turned towards the sole occupant, keeping her eyes low, trying to do as little as possible to aggravate him.

"Yes, Sir?"

The "prince" looked up at his servant, his lips thinning in annoyance at her obvious nervousness. He'd wanted to pick her brains about her charges but had wanted her to be honest about it. She wouldn't be if she was trying to tell him what he wanted to hear. Now he'd have to waste time putting her at ease.

"Patrice! You are in your pyjamas! I had no idea of the time. Please forgive me for getting you out of bed..." As if he didn't know it was 10 a.m...

"No, Sir! I wasn't asleep at all! Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes. Please sit down," he said as he rose smoothly and walked over to a tray of glass and bottles, pouring a small snifter of brandy for himself. "Would you like something?"

"Oh, no! Thank you!" Patrice replied, now more nervous but for a different reason as she took a seat on the plush blue, velvet sofa opposite the matching chair, arranging her green silk robe around her. She briefly cursed herself for not bothering to have a bath before bed. Now she may offend the prince if he wanted her to... help him sleep...

"I wanted to talk to you about the humans you are taking care of."

"You do?!"

Patrice was so stunned she looked up towards the face of the tall, hellishly handsome brunette who smiled perfectly charmingly, making his green eyes sparkle with adorable mischief. Patrice's mouth dropped open, in spite of herself. He was... they were... so _beautiful_...

"Yes. They are no trouble, are they?" As if he cared...

"No! Their needs are simple. Was there something I did...?"

"No. That's not it at all," the prince soothed, holding a glass of brandy out to the woman before returning to his seat. He leaned to one side, letting his own robe fall open a little to reveal a length of smooth pale neck, noticing Patrice's eyes were drawn to the temptation. "I am merely curious about them."

"...Oh," Patrice pretended to not having felt the crushing disappointment. "There is not much to tell. The annoying girl has calmed down. They have not given much trouble since the night they arrived. Why do you concern yourself with such trifles, Sir?"

"Is there anything unusual about them? Is their aroma different? Better?"

"No. I've been trying to consider this myself! Is it true that Kaname Kuran is bothering to retrieve them?" One human was much like any other. She'd heard interesting rumours about the subjugate Aidou that explains his longevity, but the others...?!

"Yes. They have become an unexpected source of bargaining power and amusement for myself. However," the prince stood and walked over to Patrice, his robe "accidentally" sliding open to reveal his perfectly proportioned nudity. He realised he'd had the desired effect when Patrice's mouth slid open in shock and lust. He knelt and placed a warm hand at her uncovered ankle. "I wish to know more about their relationship with Kaname."

"Aidou never lets them say..." Patrice broke off as the almost hot hand began to travel up her leg. She met her prince's eyes in an almost pathetic attempt to question his intentions and communicate hers. She trembled as only one of the prince's green eyes glowed red in obvious blood-lust, a genetic deformity that seemed more disturbing – or endearing, depending on who witnessed it - in its oddness. She ached to satisfy all things where he was concerned...

"I am sure there is a way," his hand trailed along the inside of an acquiescent thigh, it and its twin widening as he reversed his motion while trailing the backs of his fingers, "You can separate them; get to know them. Make them feel more comfortable with you..."

"Yes... Yes, my Prince," Patrice moaned, unconsciously slipping forward to follow the frustratingly retreating hand. Later, when the blood had returned from her privates, she would be mostly annoyed at the request. _Get to know humans?_

"Good," he purred, bending to kiss the exposed length of thigh... before getting to his feet. "I will expect daily reports. This time of day and place suits me."

"Uh..." Patrice sat up and rearranged her clothing as she suddenly realised she was alone. She tried hard not to stamp any part of her anatomy lest she was overheard as she rose and wobbled to the door. There was nothing for it. She'd have to seek relief elsewhere or she would never get any sleep.

**KANAME** tried desperately to keep his composed air of aloofness as Zero pressed his nose to the window of the carriage and stared open-mouthed at everything they passed, exclaiming as he spied unusual buildings and people and clothing. He marveled at the huge towering edifices, the streets, and the people in some of the most stunning costumes he'd ever seen. The lights were illuminated on the streets as it was night time and Zero was agog with wonder at the effect of the multiple glowing lamps as if he was in a field of horny fireflies. The carriage moved swiftly, Kaname wanting to waste no time, but Zero still tried to take in everything he could...

"Kaname! Did you see that! The huge carving...!"

Kaname actually showed surprise when Zero suddenly launched himself over Kaname's elegantly crossed legs to peer out of his window. Zero, who was very comfortable with touching Kaname for quite understandable reasons, forgot himself and the boundaries he needed to exhibit as a huge statue of a man riding a rearing horse presented itself outside Kaname's window. Kaname recovered quickly but, ignoring his aunt's censorious stare in the opposite seat, couldn't resist raising his right hand to thread his fingers affectionately through Zero's hair, secretly savouring the boy's large, warm weigh as it effectively pinned him against the seat. The closed carriage only had the three of them as occupants anyway.

"Zero," only Seiren heard the hint of pleading in her nephew's voice, "we will return to look at everything more thoroughly later. Don't excite yourself like this..."

"They'll love it, Kaname! Yuuki would go wild in all those shops...! I can't believe there are so many!! Isn't there a lot of competition? How do they manage?"

"They manage very well, Zero. I will show you later. But do you remember what I told you about how you should treat me in pub...?"

"Kaname, there is no-one here..." Zero interrupted impatiently, annoyed Kaname was caught up in such trifles when something awesome was happening outside, deliberately dismissing Seiren in his choice of words, just to piss her off. "Is that a park...?!"

Kaname sighed and the hand trailed from Zero's hair to his waist and wrapped around it, pulling him to sit close by his side, rather than lean over him. The curtain "pulled" open some more and Kaname quietly explained the sights he had seen many, many times in his life. He even, without feeling self-conscious, spoke of seeing certain buildings and bridges erected, the expense and time, explained certain engineering feats, told of how the area looked a while ago, all while Zero quietened and listened, regaled, almost lulled by Kaname's soft, enthusiastic voice and comforting touch as he took it all in. The city seemed chaotic and cruel but wonderfully breathtaking and he couldn't wait to explore more of it.

"Where are we going, Kaname?" Zero finally asked, lifting his cheek from Kaname's shoulder. He hadn't asked before because he figured when they got off the train that they would be headed to Kaname's house or such lodgings. They had been travelling non-stop for a day and a half and frankly he'd kill to see a bed. But it had been an hour or more and the carriage continued to move.

"We are almost there, Zero. Another ten minutes, maybe."

"You are really taking him to that place?"

Zero sat up, looking around for whoever spoke. It was a woman's voice, dripping in disdain, but no-one...

"Seiren-ken," Kaname answered wearily, knowing she'd deliberately spoken in English for Zero to understand, "_Hittit valu wa dreshen...!_"

Zero got over his shock in time to ask.

"What? What did you say? What is this place?"

"Humans are not allowed to see it, Kanama-sen. It is a grave dishonour!"

"Zero is mine. As such he can follow me anywhere. You had no objections to Aidou..."

"Aidou is a _full_ subjugate. That weak spell has not even done anything for his manners..." Seiren sneered, pointing to the tattoo on Zero's neck. Zero's hand went up to rub his neck self-consciously.

"_Madshen...!_" Kaname hissed, his nostrils flaring as his eyes glowed menacingly. Seiren merely sniffed and folded her arms as she looked away towards the partially cloaked window. He'll be a laughing stock. Couldn't he see that...?

"Kaname..." Zero began. What did she mean Aidou is a _subjugate_?!

"Not now, Zero!" Kaname barked, pulling away his arm, he too folding his arms and beginning to study the sights with much more interest than his experience would suggest. Zero gasped as his neck started to throb in pain where he had been tattooed and suddenly he was of a mind to wait until they were really alone.

**THE CARRIAGE** eventually stopped and Kaname dismounted from it without a backward glance, closely followed by Seiren. Zero was a little hesitant as the high, white columned building didn't seem very inviting and he wondered if he was to come as well. Besides, he wasn't dressed like Kaname and Seiren, nor like the other persons holding the door to the carriage or standing in wide-eyed shock as they stared at the elegant intruder as if they'd seen a ghost. However, when Kaname stopped halfway up the steps and half turned as if waiting and that ominous throbbing sensation returned, Zero found the courage.

_You _must_ follow me at all times._

Zero frowned, wondering if that was a thought or... Of course it was! How could he be so silly! He was obviously remembering the instructions. He ran to catch up as Kaname continued up the steps and walked through the already opened door as if he owned the place. He probably did...

"Ka..."

_Don't speak!_

Zero nearly bit his tongue as he closed his mouth with a snap, the command again accompanied by the sensation of pain. _No..._ Zero thought as he looked at Kaname's dark head as it dawned, _he was doing this...!_

"Excuse me please, my Lord!"

Zero turned towards the owner of the voice who was upon them in no time. A small, handsome dapperly-dressed man who looked quite put out when their visitor didn't bother to stop. He opened his mouth to try again before he called the guards. He really didn't want blood on the freshly cleaned carpets...

"I will speak when everyone is assembled, Davenport," Kaname answered, not even slowing down. He turned through another doorway, the door slapping open as if in a hurry to get out of his way and Davenport halted his agitated strides and fainted.

**JUST **when Zero thought the downward winding stairs would never end, they finally emerged onto a landing with a huge heavy wooden door directly ahead. Kaname and Seiren continued without a second's forethought and the doors swung open, creaking something fierce on its hinges.

Zero winced, aching to run for some oil but was deterred by the thought of ascending all those steps. He shook off his skin's crawling sensation to notice Kaname and Seiren were already at the centre of the room... if you could call it that...

"What the hell...?!"

Zero wandered in, holding up the candlestick that had thoughtfully floated to his side as they had begun their journey to the bowels of the earth. He eventually came to join the two purebloods as they stood at the centre of an enormous indoor coliseum made of white marble and dotted with torches at strategic points along the length of its four-storey height. He turned open mouth to look at Kaname who was also watching him without making it seem he wanted to. His eyes warmed just a little as Zero moved to sit down on the floor but was "buoyed" to his feet, the invisible force greatly appreciated as well as the bursting into flame of each and every torch.

"It's magnificent!" Zero gushed. The lights showed up graceful statues and carvings and hitherto unnoticed designs and recesses. It really was a masterpiece. He couldn't wait to tell the others!

"Zero," Kaname's tone was a warning, but it was probably for Seiren's benefit. He seemed to enjoy Zero's reaction.

"It must have taken ages...!"

"Fourteen days. I helped... a little."

"You built this?!" Zero asked, swinging on Kaname. He wasn't fooled for a second.

"Zero," Kaname turned away, choosing not to answer directly, "What happens to you and the others when I am upset?"

"What? Oh..." Zero thought about it, having to switch subjects in his mind. "Nausea, headaches, stomach ache... Yuuki trembles a little. She says her muscles don't work..."

"Maybe I should put you to sleep. Or..."

Kaname came to Zero and stroked his forehead. Zero leaned into the touch...

"Whoa..." He became dizzy falling backward. He was "held" aloft.

"You'll be okay now," Kaname whispered reassuringly.

Zero literally jumped as Kaname's eyes suddenly glowed fiercely, his fangs and claws shooting out and the air practically sizzled around them, the ground vibrating as if in sympathy. He turned away from Zero to look up towards the seats expectantly, the atmosphere becoming stifling as Zero groaned, feeling a bad attack of claustrophobia as he reached up to loosen his scarf. What was he doing? What if there was a cave-in?!

"_Eya danisit_," Seiren muttered, her arms folding in a show of impatience, evidently not very bothered by the teeth-edging atmosphere. Kaname ignored her. He too heard the sound of footsteps on hundreds of unseen stairs leading away from as many entrances across the city, the country. Already the occupants of the house had found seats and soon other doors would open and a stream of vampire souls and bodies would flow inside. When he was this unforgiving he kept this up about twenty minutes. But... as people probably were sure they'd never feel his "call" ever again, he decided to add an extra two minutes "recovery" time. What Zero and the others wouldn't know is that to a vampire the full release of a pureblood aura, especially one as powerful as Kaname's, had an effect forty times worse than on their human bodies. It was an annoying, draining, devastating sensation that if it went on for very long could drive even a noble vampire insane. Even a hint of aura sent up a flag so bright to lesser vampires of the presence of a pureblood that a vampire could tell one was passing his house twenty miles away. As such Kaname only needed to have "called" for a few minutes and most vampires would have gotten the message. But Kaname was being particularly cruel and purposeful tonight as he let loose fully and lengthily. Only full assembly would stop him and he determined what that was. The occupants of the house were already fighting to hold on to the contents of their stomachs as the doors finally opened and hundreds of people teemed quickly into the seats. Kaname watched this as if it was an incredibly mundane occurrence and Zero's mouth was in danger from the nesting instincts of birds as it stayed open the entire of the amazingly awe-inspiring sight.

The small man from earlier rose from his seat and walked along the row, moving to enter the circle Kaname calmly stood in, the pueblood's hands clasped behind him as if waiting patiently for a train.

"My Lo... My Prince," the man, Davenport, cried as he fell forward onto his face... _kneeling_ before Kaname. "Have mercy. Please...!"

Kaname turned to look at the man and his trembling audience... and decided to stop his "call" at twelve minutes, fourteen seconds. The ranch had indeed made him soft...

"Return to your seat," Kaname ordered softly.

"Yes, my Prince," the man replied, scrambling away. He really had been close to losing it...

Kaname though waited as the chorus of footsteps ebbed a bit and most of coliseum was filled. He then walked a small circle looking at each vampire, meeting them all, it seemed, in the eye.

"My people," Kaname finally said after nearly two minutes of silently watching each other, "Your prince... has returned."

This was then followed by a cheer of such deafening loudness Zero covered his ears. It seemed... Kaname had spoken the truth...

**ZERO **stood in the altogether, modestly covering his privates as people came and went from the large "dressing-room" – an apartment-sized red-carpeted room with walls of mirrors. Zero had already closed his eyes as he blushed uncomfortably at being seen completely naked at every angle...

"Perhaps the teal, my Prince...?"

"In the shirts. The waistcoat, jacket and pants would have to be neutral colours."

"Of course, Sir! What impeccable taste!"

Zero winced at the blatant ass-kissing and opened his eyes to meet Kaname's. Kaname's eyes sparkled warmly before breaking the contact and selecting more shirts in... What the hell was "teal" anyway? They could have asked him what he liked. Zero'd pointed out four outfits as soon as he exited the carriage but Kaname had other ideas. Cotton-plaid was functional, dammit!

He'd already been measured, having been divested of his clothes with cool efficiency by the staff of men and _women...! _He'd actually covered his privates after he'd begun to rise to the occasion. They were already adjusting the selected clothing, regardless of his opinion and one blonde with baby-blue eyes he couldn't stand to look at she was so pretty, approached to throw the shirt over his head. If only he could have stayed in bed and sent his body. The effect would be the same. The bed... _Last night..._

The meeting had not lasted long. Kaname did not explain his absence and the crowd, though openly curious, asked him no questions, although they muttered amongst themselves. Kaname had absolute control over the situation and Zero began to think of why Seiren didn't want him here. There were so many! He'd had no idea! And there were even a few he'd seen in newspapers he glanced at whilst in town. Wasn't that man over there in government...?!

"Let's go," Kaname had ordered after he'd made his speech. He did speak of the attempt on his life and of his being grateful for any information leading to finding someone called Rido Kuran. He'd mentioned him as if he were a lost cat or something, with only the merest tinge of irony. Zero wondered who he was but then, would Kaname concern himself with anyone else than the people who had his family? Then he and Seiren had followed him to the interminable staircase at which Zero had groaned audibly.

"What is it?" Kaname had asked, after the heavy doors had closed.

"I had forgotten I would have to go back up these stairs."

Seiren went on ahead, tired of the weak human Kaname insisted on dragging around with him and Kaname turned to him. Zero gasped in surprise as an arm wrapped itself around his waist and he was scooped up into the brunette's arms.

"You only have to ask for a ride, Zero."

"It's hard to know when to actually speak to you..." Zero pushed at the suddenly playful vampire, hinting that he would walk after all.

"You are sulking. It was for your own good and mine. Everyone must show respect to my authority. Especially you..."

"The human."

"The. Human..."

Kaname leaned in and caught Zero's lips, drawing them into his mouth hungrily. They were finally alone for the first time in over a day and... geez...

"UUNNHHH!" Zero grunted as he had been planted against the wall none too gently. His shirt and scarf ripped loudly just as his neck was subjected to being laved and kissed roughly, the markings lovingly traced and sucked as Zero's toes curled in his boots. He moaned, the noise ringing out in the large empty room, his groin aching maddeningly as Kaname's hardness ground into him impatiently. Kaname lifted his head.

"I'll show you to your room," Kaname rasped, picking Zero up again, mentioning this as if it was a wholly selfless gesture. Zero wrapped one arm around Kaname's shoulder and dipped his mouth to the tantalising expanse of neck on offer. So close...

"Kaname," Zero breathed against the warm skin, enjoying the involuntary tightening of Kaname's arms.

"Hmmm?" Kaname half asked, half groaned, their "ascension" less that smooth.

"What is my tattoo, really?"

Kaname pulled away to face Zero, trying to gauge how innocent the question was.

"Is this about what Seiren-ken had said?"

"I... also felt it, Kaname. You gave me commands without speaking. It burns when you disapprove of my behaviour..."

"Is that all, Zero?" Kaname asked, holding Zero's gaze unwaveringly. "Is that so bad? I knew that I couldn't always speak directly to you. I knew that you would have to come to places like this. Without that mark there would be a lot of questions we shouldn't answer."

"Somehow, I don't think you have a big problem with inconvenient questions," Zero muttered bitterly, hating his being made to feel ungrateful for being _branded_...

Kaname chuckled and kissed Zero's already swollen lips.

"I think you were impressed by the show."

"Not really. I felt dizzy," Zero grumbled, again trying to get down, still disliking Kaname's "amourous-suitor" mode.

"Liar," Kaname whispered, "pulling" Zero closer to kiss him thoroughly. No more questions...

"...Kaname," Zero tried again, refusing to feel guilty about the tortured growl of protest Kaname emitted, "What about Aidou? She'd said..."

"She was just trying to upset you, Zero. Aidou is like you. Under... my... protection."

Zero gave up as Kaname's tongue delved into his ear and more of his clothes disappeared as restless hands roamed his taut, young skin. The muscles of his stomach rippled tellingly as Kaname's fingers trailed over the well defined hot flesh. Zero moaned and gasped as the hand eventually disappeared into his pants as he was again pressed to a wall.

"I thought... you were showing me to my room," Zero reminded, between agitated breaths.

"Do you still want to? Just say the word," Kaname rasped, as he dipped purposefully out of sight...

"Kana-hah!"

Zero lost his mind for a second as a wave of pleasure erupted from his besieged groin, Kaname's hand squeezing and massaging the entire aching length of him, his thumb circling the tip in a way guaranteed to make his knees buckle. Zero cried out and dropped the candlestick onto the stone stairs as he used the freed hand to fist Kaname's hair, holding him to him in a silent, relentless plea Kaname had no choice but to answer. His mouth moved insatiably over Zero's sweaty skin, laving the stiff peaks of his roseate nipples before drawing them into his mouth, using the roughness and strength of his long tongue to devastating effect. Zero whimpered, the sound echoing in the stillness and quiet save for the heavy breathing of the two males desperate for each other, the teen indicating this by drawing his hips in and out in a barely satisfying rhythm through Kaname's soft fingers...

"Kaname!?! Christ...!" Zero swore, making another request Kaname loathed to ignore. The brunette was soon on his knees, uncaring as to the lasting preservation of his impeccable suit. He had Zero's trousers removed in less than a second, and the throbbing length buried deep in his throat in a similar time-frame.

"Oh God...!" Zero groaned, forgetting himself, still moving his hips just to assuage his own sanity. He still held Kaname's hair in a vice-like grip as he, to use the vernacular, fucked Kaname's throat mercilessly, taking advantage of the seemingly high level of comfort Kaname had with this activity. Indeed, Kaname groaned as Zero began to move, driving his hardness deep, the teen's scrotum slapping the vampire's chin and cheeks almost irreverently as Kaname swallowed again and again as if trying to draw Zero further. Zero yelped loudly as somehow he could also feel Kaname's tongue lapping at his burning sac, thrilling along the length of his arousal from root to sensitive tip and it wasn't long afterwards that his scrotum tightened tellingly and the silver-haired boy was catapulted headlong into a singular bliss...

Kaname pulled away, drawing Zero's flesh out slowly and reluctantly. He looked up at the trembling boy who was too out of it to notice the look even if he could see anything in the pitch darkness. It was the epitome of a sexually predatory being. Zero was about to be pounced on.

Zero opened his eyes and exhaled quickly as he was rolled against the wall. He then felt hands massage is muscular behind with some relish, before parting the cheeks...

Zero's breath caught at the first sensation of a hot tongue sliding against his sensitive ring. It became more insistent on each pass before breaking past the natural resistance of the muscles. Zero cried out and pushed back, his body coming to attention again in the resilience of youth as he was suddenly filled with a thick, slippery, hot, questing...

Kaname pushed him back against the wall, his manner almost coldly manipulative. He wanted Zero to lose himself to him, as he should. He was his property. His to use as he wished. He had no right to doubts, to question him. None. He'd just shown he was the most powerful being on earth and he needed Zero to feel some sense of awe... To show trust and respect. To be... kinder to him...

Zero hollered and rotated his hips on the object whipping away at his sensationally interested prostate, a hand already squeezing and sliding along the copiously leaking member that twitched achingly in the pale hand sandwiched between a greedy Zero and the stone wall. Christ! His body was on fire! The sensations hardly bearable yet still he sought more, pressing back again, moving to practically sit on that freakishly, sweetly destructive mouth.

"Kaname!!! Kaname... _Please_..."

The tongue slowly retreated and Zero cursed and moved to turn around. _No!_ He was slammed back against the wall none-too-gently, a taut, interested body pressed into him.

"What do you want, Zero? Ask me and I _may_ grant it."

"Kaname! Stop fucking around... Ahhh!!" Zero was assailed by a sensation so intense it took his breath away. He pressed onto Kaname and writhed, unable to form a coherent thought.

"What did you say?" Kaname's air of affected nonchalance was just a little spoiled by the slight tremor to his voice and his breathlessness. He had no intention of walking away but Zero didn't have to know that.

"Kaname, please..."

"Yes?"

Zero whimpered and rubbed his behind against the bulge in Kaname's pants. Kaname trembled and pressed Zero into being still.

"Tell me."

"...Fuck me. Fuck me, Kana..." Zero whispered, utterly ashamed but unable to stop himself...

Zero didn't get too far. The sound of a zip was quickly followed by the sensation of being too full too fast, but Zero groaned, at the pain but mostly at the pleasure of being finally taken. God he loved this...!

Kaname too groaned. Zero's heat enveloped and seduced him, enticing him to lose what little control he had left. He lifted the teen, wrapping one arm around his waist and parting his legs, driving the teen back against the wall, but he leaned backward, thrusting up his groin so Zero would feel all of him. Zero grunted as he was comprehensively filled to the max then whined as he was bounced hard, the object retreating then abruptly filling him again. He lifted his legs, his knees, bracing them against the wall.

"Kaname!" Zero twisted partially, reclined as he was on Kaname who somehow supported them, to try to kiss him. Kaname drew away and pushed up his hips again, causing Zero to cry out again.

"I'm getting to your request, Zero. You _will_ be thoroughly fucked."

Zero moaned and tried to rub Kaname's skin but the vampire was still fully clothed save for his intimate intrusion. The boy's usual avenues for manipulation were gone. Kaname chuckled at Zero's toss of petulant frustration.

"Alright, my love," Kaname soothed deceptively. It would be far from alright...

Kaname pulled away and quickly thrust upwards, holding Zero to him but moving his hips away and down then quickly up and in, over and over, his left hand still stroking Zero's rod in a show of impressive multitasking. Zero groaned, then cried out, then literally cried as he bounced repeatedly on Kaname's hard length, the driving solid mass hitting that sweet area inside him each time even to the point where he felt like he would die if he continued. But Kaname was relentless, driving himself hard into the teen, his body enjoying the feel of the boy's hot, tight core, the muscles pulsating around him at each thrust. Many times he felt the twisting wrench of the teen's orgasm but he continued, hooking his arms under Zero's knees and pressing them both against the wall, his hips seemingly taking on a mind of their own, a compulsion to devastate that had little to do with pleasure and more to do with a need for a control. _This is what you were made for. My pleasure is your purpose...!_

"Kaname..."

Kaname moaned, loving when Zero called his name. He pressed hard again, trembling. He was so close...!

"Kaname! Stop... It hurts...!"

Something inside Kaname broke as these words permeated his mind. He eventually looked at what he was doing. Really looked. Zero was beneath him pressed into the staircase, begging for him to stop. Kaname stilled, his mind trying to find the place where that fact should matter and found it, pulling away quickly and rolling Zero over to see his face.

"Zero! Dammit!"

The boy's knees and elbows were bloody, as well as his chest and stomach from where the steps had cut him. Kaname felt a harrowing shift in his reality. Was he out of his mind? Why had he done this?!

"Zero...!" Kaname was positively stricken.

Zero lifted one hand and cupped Kaname's cheek then lifted his head to kiss him possessively and lovingly on the lips. Kaname was horrified. It was obvious Zero hadn't a clue...

"It's alright. The ground is uncomfortable. Perhaps we should find the room."

"...Yes," Kaname looked away, ashamed. He was a monster. A cold, heartless...

"What's the matter, Kaname? I'm bleeding. Didn't you notice?"

"Huh?"

Zero raised his badly grazed elbow and rubbed it against Kaname's lips, confident of his blood's appeal to the vampire. Kaname's eyes' glow intensified just before his tongue came out to lap at Zero's shredded elbow. He drew it into his mouth, forgetting... himself...

"I have other injuries you know," Zero reminded gently. Kaname opened his eyes and looked at Zero's quietly amused, affectionate gaze.

"I think we should find you that room now."

"But they hurt..."

"Trust me on that, Zero," Kaname informed firmly.

Zero's mouth fell open and then it closed with a snap. Kaname was too strange...

"**WHAT** about jackets?"

Zero came back to the present at the question. His mind did go back to bed after all. Zero looked down and nearly died as the blonde he was quickly developing a crush on, manoeuvred with professionalism around his considerable... um...

"Excuse me?"

Zero spoke for the first time since he got there and the room fell silent and looked at Kaname uneasily. Zero dropped his eyes, annoyed that he had forgotten again. He waited for the tattoo to burn. But it didn't.

"Excuse me, please."

The room was suddenly emptied and Kaname waited until the door was closed then stood. Zero opened his mouth to apologise but a finger silenced him.

"Do you like the clothes?" Kaname asked quietly.

"Yes. Well... I could do without the purple..."

"Fine," Kaname took the shirts and threw them onto the ground. "What else?"

"The ruffles..." They too joined the purple shirts.

"And?"

"Do I have to wear waistcoats?"

"Yes. I like how adorable you look in them. What else?"

"Is this expensive?"

"Don't speak to me about my money ever again. Is that all?"

"...Yes," Zero surmised, correctly, that it was expensive.

"Good. Come here," Kaname crooked his finger and Zero leaned forward as he was standing on the large cushioned foot-stool in his bare feet. He looked apprehensive.

"Yes?" Zero asked, hesitantly.

"Who are you thinking about? The blonde?"

Zero flushed, realising Kaname hadn't missed his admiration or... other things...

"Actually. I was remembering last night. The stairs and... the bed. I think... I may start deliberately cutting myself if my wounds have that effect on you..." Zero resisted adjusting himself as he remembered last night. The way the brunette has helplessly curled onto his head, groaning in an agony of hot relentless pleasure as this unbidden orgasm had trapped him in its sweet clutches. Zero had rolled to hold him, clinging to him despite the brunette's violent trembling as rode he out its lengthy nirvana, his eyes squeezed shut...

Kaname too coloured. He'd completely lost it somewhere between the gash on Zero's chest and his grazed knees, all while fully clothed. He'd definitely found out something new about himself. Kaname reached out and grabbed Zero crotch causing the teen to gasp and groan at the same time.

"No! Not here...!" Zero whispered urgently. Scandalized.

"They'll never come in unless I call them. You in this state and all these mirrors are giving me so many ideas..."

"No! Now call them back and let's get this over with. I'm surprised at you!"

Kaname turned away, allowing Zero this small battle and walked back to the sofa to sit, crossing his long legs.

"We are going to make love in this room, Zero," Kaname stated with irritating finality, then Zero felt his insides lurch queasily for a second just before the door opened again.

_Look pained, Zero. I do have a reputation._

Zero fumed silently as he was again surrounded by bustling personnel. He didn't have to fake that!

"**MY... MY...** prince..."

"What is it, Tsunade?"

"I have several telegrams, Sir. They were sent to your residences in..."

"Read them! I haven't all day!"

"I have read them, Sir. It's... Several creditors are calling in all your accounts. There is no more credit allowed to you by order... of the Prince, Sir."

"The... what...?! Let me see..."

Rido Kuran rose to his feet and snatched the papers away. He laughed as he read each one. That bastard...!

"I am sure it is a mistake, Sir. But... we can't even get groceries..."

"Get me a carriage, Tsunade. I am going into town."

"Yes, Sir. Right away..."

The vampire with the silvery-grey hair of immense age ambled away and Rido fell back into his chair, taking up the glass of brandy he'd set down. He wondered briefly if he shouldn't have called out his nephew on this one but dismissed the useless regret. What's done is done. His nephew had indeed taken back his throne so there was no other recourse. Kaname Kuran had to be killed. Properly this time.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for the reviews! I really will respond to each of you. Please be patient. Also, I know nothing about medicine. Okay, I can put on a sticky bandage and stick someone's head between their knees when they are dizzy, but that's it! So, don't quote me...  
_

Contact

_by lightpathetic_

**"YES?"**

Aidou paused in his inspection of their latest meal and looked back towards the obviously waiting woman. Normally their interactions were brief and businesslike, Patrice sparing not a glance towards any of them that bothered to trouble her with questions about their captivity. She behave as if their care was a set of irksome chores she had to complete during the day and was normally gone by the time the sound of the large silver tray landing on the wooden table had finished echoing in the room. After a few days they stopped asking and only made necessary requests and everyone, including Sayori, had resigned themselves to just making it through each day without being bitten or worse. Apparently there was hope that the field-hand would come and get them - Yuuki having explained during one quiet midday period she had stood at the window contemplating jumping, that he was really royalty and basically why they were being held captive. That he was a prince... of these... _vampires_...!

Patrice unclenched her hands and forced herself to appear relaxed. She had to at least behave as if she cared about their well-being! She plastered a tight smile onto her face as she took a deep breath. She felt so silly...

"I was wondering... You all have been confined to this room for almost a week now. Perhaps you all would like to go outside for some air?"

Even Yuuki's mouth dropped open as they all looked at Aidou who they all had realised was effectively their go between with the vampires. Aidou's eyes narrowed perceptibly as he regarded Patrice as if she'd lost her mind. Why the sudden burst of sensitivity? Was it a trap? To what end? They could easily kill them here.

"Outside? Are you serious?" Sayori asked, breaking the stunned silence before Patrice did as her face showed she was itching to do: leave.

"Yes. Yes I am. You can all go after you've had dinner. I will supervise you, of course. There is a stable if you wish to ride and various poultry if you children wish to chase them for amusement," Patrice offered quite seriously, having read that human children liked to chase chickens and so on...

Sayori turned back to Aidou, her eyes filled with irrational hope that had disappeared to his relief a few days ago. Did she think they would let her ride away from them?

"Can we, Doc? I am getting tired of this room," Yuuki whispered, tugging on his shirt. Aidou smiled at her and rubbed her hair.

"Alright. After dinner. Thank you, Patrice."

Patrice's travesty of a grin faltered a bit in her surprise as Yuuki threw her hands in the air and hopped, evidently happy to get outside. The others wore visages in various stages of relief and gratitude. She nodded to herself, quite satisfied at the outcome. _This will be easy..._

"**ZERO**, you haven't touched your food. You must eat something."

Kaname "slid" his chair closer to Zero, armed with his own knife and fork. He "pulled" the teen's plate towards him and began to slice the fish and vegetables as if preparing to feed an infant, all while Zero watched with some dismay.

"Will you stop trying to force me, Kaname?!" Zero shot irritably, dashing away the fork he had been using to redesign the plate to his liking in lieu of eating. "I keep telling you I am not hungry! The thought of how comfortable I am when they could be..."

"It will only be a matter of time before he contacts us, Zero. I've told you..."

"Yes, but you can't stop me from worrying! It's been a week! Yuuki must be frantic!" Zero whispered loudly, hating Kaname's calm, reasonable voice but mindful of their presence in the swanky establishment. They had gone out to eat at a nearby restaurant that featured a main dining area but had private curtained recesses for the more shy or adventurous diner. The thin curtain separated them from the other diners but the noises of cutlery, loud conversation and laughter still filtered through. Zero stood and paced, his frustration with this inactivity becoming harder and harder to handle. Kaname sighed and placed his cutlery onto the plate.

"Making yourself sick isn't going to help them. You need to compose yourself else the time I should be thinking about getting them back will be spent worrying about you. This is counterproductive. I've told you my orders are absolute and I've already taken care of the ones who would disobey them. He hasn't a leg to stand on. He will crawl out from whatever rock he is hiding under and make an offer soon. You need to be patient."

"Be patient..." Zero rasped bitterly, clenching his fist. That's all he'd been doing, aside from... well... The image of their latest but most expensive sexual "mishap" popped into his mind: Kaname coming quite loudly as Zero pushed violently into him, surrounded by shards of was some ancient, overly decorated vase that he'd later found out had belonged to some equally ancient and overly decorated Mongolian emperor. Zero had slipped, losing their position against the wall and Kaname had been too out of it to help. They had ended up on the floor next to the toppled stand and on top the utterly destroyed work of art. Still, Kaname hadn't even wanted him to stop! Even as it was clear some of the shards had quite a bit of the vampire's blood on them. Geez, this... _lust_ was getting out of hand! But Kaname was so... hot, so _sweet_. He couldn't get enough...

"Come here and sit, Zero. Please. You are this close to being put to sleep and having a tube shoved down your throat," Kaname said with affected offhandedness, two elegant fingers showing just how close, oddly making the truth of his statement all the more believable. He met Zero's defiant stare with a more effective one of his own just for good measure.

"That's better," Kaname said softly, grateful Zero was beginning to see sense, as the teen returned to his seat. He really looked terrible. He had bluish-black smudges under his eyes and his skin looked sallow, his cheekbones more prominent. Kaname had never bothered to examine a human's stages of starvation, sleep deprivation or sickness so he was fairly certain Zero merely needed to eat and sleep more regularly and he would be okay, as he had done in the past. Kaname was ready with a forkful of juicy morsels of salmon and broccoli as Zero sulkily looked towards the relieved vampire.

"I'll feed myself, thank you."

"I don't trust you to. Now open wide. Heeere coooomes the boat...!"

"Kaname," Zero managed after he choked down the delicate piece of fish. He really didn't have much of an appetite. He felt exhausted but he attributed that to lack of sleep. Switching to being nocturnal was proving less than successful. He used to lie there during sun-up knowing he should be looking for them, the sunlight calling him to action. That is, until Kaname caught him and put him to sleep the last couple of days from dawn to dusk. Still he felt terrible. Maybe he needed to go home. He was also worried about their holdings. It was probably overrun with rustlers and bandits by now. Still, he wanted to make sure something could be saved and it was not like he was doing very much here.

"Yes? Do you need them to heat this for you?" Kaname asked as he prepared another forkful this time with peas and potato.

"No. It's fine. I want to go home for a couple days. I am worried about the stock. Perhaps I could get the Souens to look after them until we get back. I still have some money left and they can easily accommodate them..."

Zero trailed off as he saw Kaname's uncomfortable shift, a slight pause in his movement as he pretended to consider the request. Still, he waited for the vampire's response not wanting, not able to _bear_ to think...

"I've taken care of it, Zero," Kaname returned, eventually meeting Zero's frantic gaze, smiling beguilingly, "The ranch is in good hands."

"Really? Whose?"

"I've sent a couple people out there to tend to everything until we return. With all that hay and feed it should be easy."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, Zero. Vampires. Don't worry, they are under strict orders to behave themselves..."

"You're lying. You've just made this up or you would have told me that already. You knew it was on my mind..."

"I am not lying," Kaname said irritably, perversely irked at having been sussed so quickly, "There is no use your going out there, Zero. You should stay and see this through."

"What happened, Kaname," Zero ground out, "Tell me."

The hell he was. Zero was already close to passing out as it was. He didn't need to know about the complete destruction of their home as yet. It was all gone already. Nothing could change that.

"Zero, I am doing all I can to help you and all you are doing is behaving like a brat!" Kaname hissed, losing his temper. This was hard enough without Zero questioning his every move! "I really don't need to concern myself with these things, you know! I have walked away from far more valuable...!"

"Nice to have that confirmed, Kaname. What do you consider our lives are worth? More than those ceramic vases in my room I hope...?"

"Dammit, Zero! I didn't mean it like...!"

"Yes, you did. You can't help yourself. Our human problems are beneath you. Your aunt knows it. Hell, even your butler knows it and soon you will wake up one morning and realise we are just four thorns in your side you can't think of a reason to care about...!!"

_SLAPP!!_

Zero's left hand flew to his stinging cheek as he recoiled, turning to look with flashing eyes at Kaname's furious gaze. The boy was stunned the vampire had actually hit him, although it hadn't been very hard. After all, he was still awake...

"Zero!! ZERO!!" Kaname called, reaching out as Zero started to slide from his chair.

Okay. Scratch that...

**PATRICE** stood at the edge of the field and watched as her charges headed towards the stables and pens. The girls seemed more enthusiastic than the men to get out-of-doors but they had still come along, the silver-haired boy opting to walk into the field while Aidou hung around near her, both watching the girls go into the stables, it being a fair assumption that they wanted to ride. Patrice had a distinct feeling they were all planning something but didn't see how they could successfully carry it through. They'll see soon enough.

Aidou stood near Patrice trying to examine the options. She was not the only one out here with them. There were other hands tending the animals as it was quite dark at this hour, but they basically ignored them. There were several horses, easily one for each of them. The field had no fencing and led off into some dense shrubbery along the edge of it, all covered in darkness. The shrubbery may provide cover but would also hinder a fast getaway. Patrice probably wouldn't need a horse to catch them. Besides, if they did succeed in besting her, what about the others? Aidou decided it was too much of a risk.

Ichiru however, saw the trail that led to the hills from his vantage point and that the girls had already procured horses although it seemed they would not be given saddles. Ichiru looked back towards Aidou who shook his head slowly and Ichiru carefully blank face suddenly deteriorated into an exasperated frown. _Now was a chance! What was he waiting for...!_

"Wise decision, Aidou. It would have been a noble sacrifice on your part, but a foolish one. They would never have gotten out of the field."

Aidou didn't bother to deny his thoughts. Anyone in his position would have had them.

"Why this sudden show of kindness, Patrice? It doesn't go with your sour personality at all."

"Just hedging my bets, Aidou. If by some miracle Kaname Kuran comes for you, it suits me to have good reviews as your keeper."

"Spare me. More than likely Kaname would still remove your head just for the hell of it. He won't let you live."

"Perhaps," Patrice replied, not wanting to think of that possibility. Besides, Prince Rido would never be defeated. "I am simply following orders. Believe me, there are many other things, many miles from here, I would rather be doing."

"It won't matter," Aidou countered, lowering his voice and approaching her, "Your best bet is to help us now...!"

"Oh, look," Patrice interrupted, pointing towards the hind quarters of a rapidly galloping horse, the hem of the white dress of the rider floating up in the currents as the team neared the edge of the clearing, "It seems the girl did not come to the same conclusion as you."

"**HEY!** He's coming round!"

"It worked! I told you it was protein-based. You'd have been looking for arsenic long after he was buried..."

"Don't use that tone on me. He had the signs: fever, clammy skin, delirium... We both know what you did was a lucky guess..."

"He was more than likely bitten or stung. A snake maybe..."

"In the city? Besides, there are no bites. Just these scars..."

"Excuse me."

Both men stopped talking at the weak interruption and looked down at their patient, he almost becoming an afterthought in their lively debate on each other's merits. They both smiled reassuringly though.

"You'll be fine now," said the shorter one with kindly eyes and a robust stomach, "Have you been gardening? Or maybe playing with an exotic pet?"

"Are you... are you saying I was poisoned?" Zero's purple, moist eyelids fluttered, almost passing out again at the news.

"You have significant levels of a poisonous protein in your system, yes. Like a venom or..."

Zero moved to sit up and the taller gentleman pushed him back to lie down.

"Wait! You are only just recovering!"

"Kaname! Where is he...!?" Zero demanded, fighting pathetically.

"He must mean the man that brought him...!"

"He left didn't he?" asked the taller man, still struggling with the weakened boy.

"No. I think he is still..."

The door flew open and in strode the subject of their conversation, still dressed in his black, evening suit even though it was close to noon. Oddly enough... he wore his tie over his eyes...

"Zero... I heard... Is he going to be okay?"

"Kaname! Where am I? What happened?" Zero asked, his struggles ending at the sight of the brunette. It was really going to be alright now...

"That's your name? Odd. What were your parents thinking...?" The taller man asked Zero.

"Not now, Harold. Are you Kaname? You brought him here?"

"Is he going to be alright?" Kaname asked slowly and deliberately, unable to stand his question being ignored. The shorter man elbowed the other in the ribs as he was about to remark on the change of atmosphere he'd also felt...

"Yes. He just needs more rest and plenty of fluids. He may have been bitten or stung by something poisonous. It is a good thing you came to us. Not many doctors know how to treat that..."

"Can he come home now?" Kaname asked, going to the bed and scooping Zero up into his arms like a larger than average throw pillow. The men again eyed each other this time with distinct unease. _You couldn't tell to look at him...!_

"...Uh ...sure..." the shorter one answered to the retreating glimpse of black suit as it disappeared through the door.

**SAYORI's** eyes were wide, her breathing laboured, as she egged on her horse. She was close to the edge. Soon she would disappear behind the thicket. She would be free! She would send help. All she had to do was get away, head east. She could make it...!

Sayori heeled her horse mercilessly, not bothering to look behind, especially after hearing someone yell. She would not stop. If those men had any balls, they would all probably be free by now. What was the use of waiting around to be eaten? It was madness! They had to do something, she had to do something and now... How stupid to let them near horses. They couldn't possibly be very bright!

Sayori neared the end of the field aiming for the trail she too had seen. Not wanting to slow down even in the dark, she dug her heels into the horse's sides, just so it would get the message. However... and it was the darnedest thing...

"NO!! NOOO!!! Where are you going!?!?!"

Sayori began to scream her head off, almost insane from the brief taste of freedom, unable to fathom that the horse was turning back, despite her cruel yanks at its mane.

"No! Turn around! Turn...!"

The horse did a complete u-turn and headed back towards the other end of the clearing at a gallop. Sayori soon realised that not even begging was going to help. The horse was going back!

"You stupid, STUPID ANIMAL!!" Sayori shrieked, actively hitting it. She only decided to give up and dismount at the half way point, finally realising it wasn't going to change its mind. She'll go on foot if she had to. _She_ wasn't going back!!

"Sayori!! Wait!! Stop!! You won't make it...!" Came the shout. She didn't care. She'd rather die than go back! She picked up her skirts and took off for the dark, forested area. She'd take her chances...

"AHH....ooofff!" Sayori cried, as she landed in a heap, practically onto her face, her skirts flying up over her head blinding her for a second. Something had knocked her over. But there was nothing else out here. Sayori struggled to get up, to pull her skirts down only to find something very heavy was standing on it. She reached out to push it away only to touch... one leg of a very stubborn horse! What the hell...!

Patrice was beside herself with laughter although the others didn't quite find it so much funny as disturbing. They'd never seen a horse behave like that. It had actually caught her of its own accord! Yuuki, on realising the import of the animal's actions quickly dismounted her own horse and back away slowly, although the creature merely continued to nibble at some grass. Were they... vampire horses?

Aidou and Ichiru too had stood frozen for a while but eventually ran out to rescue Sayori, even though the horse seemed to be out of ideas as it merely stood there and waited. Ichiru reached it first.

"Be careful!" Aidou screamed, seeing Ichiru approach and grab its mane.

"It's okay. Isn't it, boy?" Ichiru, rubbed its nose and it neighed delightedly, but still pinned the girl beneath him. It looked away at Patrice and whinnied...

"No way."

"What? What is it? Is she hurt?" Aidou asked, finally arriving. He dropped to the ground, trying to examine the girl whilst she lay pinned by her petticoats, sobbing. "Sayori, are you hurt anywhere?"

"This horse... She is controlling the horse..."

"What are you talking about?" Aidou began irritably, quite annoyed that Ichiru picked this exact moment to lose his mind, "What do you mean she is controlling the horse? Have you ever seen the size of a horse's brain...?"

"She must have a power. Like Kaname's. It's why she was so willing to let us ride them."

"Perhaps she'd trained them to catch runaways? Have you thought of that? Not every friggin bloodsucker is something special..."

Aidou was cut off as the horse seemed to take offense at his words, lowering its head to nudge him onto his behind quite roughly. Well, that shut up the good doctor. Ichiru gave Aidou an "I told you" look.

"Let her go. We have her. She won't run again. Please," Ichiru asked quietly, looking towards Patrice. Sayori was hysterical. Even Ichiru felt sorry for her, despite how stupidly she'd behaved.

The horse lifted its head to nibble Ichiru's hair then stepped off the girl and headed back to the stables, probably deciding to call it a day. The other horse too lifted its head from its grazing beside Yuuki and headed back to its stall. Only the four of them were left in the field; the only sound was of Sayori crying. Patrice fidgeted uncomfortably, thinking this experience hadn't turned out quite right. She'd have to try something else.

"Perhaps you all have had enough air. Please return to your room. You can come out again another day."

"**KANAME**... Stop! I'm full. Honestly!"

Kaname reluctantly removed the spoon from Zero's lips and replaced it in the large bowl he'd brought to his room. Zero was looking better. He had slept comfortably and eaten heartily in the last couple of days, Kaname had seen to that. They'd also not so much as kissed in that time either...

"It was a large amount of soup..."

"Yes. Enough to feed eleven people. I ate half..."

"That's true."

Kaname sat and watched Zero for a while... wanting... But he daren't even touch him. He'd... almost killed him...!

"Kaname, will you stop looking at me like that? You _didn't_ kill me! So stop apologising. Stop being afraid to touch me..."

"But I almost did. I didn't even recognise the signs until it was almost too late... I'm _poisonous_ to you, Zero..."

Zero reached out and trapped Kaname, holding on even as the vampire tried to pull away, burying his face in his neck as he held him.

"We made love a lot in the last week. I love kissing you and I was often reckless; pushing you to ignore your better judgment... All this just means we have to pace ourselves and we have to be more careful. We'll find a way. Haven't we always?"

Kaname squeezed his eyes closed and raised his hands to hold Zero's arms to him, turning his head to rub against the boy's nestling face. He was so fragile. How could he invest so much in something this fleeting? Zero's words... They had hurt him but they had held truth. So much pain, and for what? They would live another few years? Maybe ten? Maybe fifty if he was lucky? In fifty years he'd have to face living without them anyway. _Why not just let go now...?_

Kaname twisted in Zero's arms and pushed the boy back onto the bed, covering him with his body from chest to toe. Zero moaned softly at Kaname's about-face, thoroughly glad to finally have him hold him. What would he have done if Kaname had decided to never touch him again...?

"Zero... About what you said at the restaurant..."

"Kaname, I was out of my mind. I felt terrible and I wanted to take you down with me. I'm sorry..."

"You were right. I do think like that. Sometimes I think, 'Why bother?' I have done that in the past, count humans as property to be bartered and sold. It is not out of my system.

"But I am working on it, Zero. I am trying very hard to be worthy of you all. I grew up being taught to think that way, spent nearly five hundred years thinking that way... Then in a few months, when I had nothing to lose, I let myself be open to the possibilities that you were more than just... possessions. And I am glad I did. All I am asking is that you be patient with me when I say stupid things or think them or behave as if..."

"Kaname, I won't have you cursing who you are. This is who we all fell in love with..."

"But there are things I have no right to ask you to accept. Things that..."

"I know, Kaname. Things like... that morning you put me to sleep early and then... that night you were radiant. I know what you have to do to live. I can't even fool myself that you are protecting us anymore. But it is what you need to do to survive. Sometimes I wonder what right have we to life when so many others don't get to live..."

Kaname dropped his head to Zero's chest, nuzzling him impatiently, holding him tightly, wanting to melt into him. This shouldn't work. They shouldn't be together. How could Zero, how could any of them, love him knowing what he did? What he has done?

"But we _are_ living, Kaname. And as long as that is the case, I want to love you."

Zero lifted his head, burying his nose in Kaname's hair and Kaname too inhaled, scenting the teen, loving how his muscles rippled beneath his fingers... This abstinence was going to be murder.

"What do you think? Once a week?" Kaname asked, his voice muffled by the valley between two well-developed pectorals.

"What? Kissing or..."

"Everything."

"Once...?!" Zero exclaimed, especially as he was already thinking of maneuvering Kaname's ass to the edge of the bed and...

"Once," Kaname said firmly. Trying to drive thoughts of sex from his brain with images of Zero green and sickly on a bed and not quite succeeding, especially since Zero was trying to get his hand under his shirt... "Perhaps my venom could be in... other fluids..."

"So is it the start or end of each week?" Zero asked, pulling on Kaname's shirt with less subtlety as it "resisted" his nudging.

"Every seven days, Zero," Kaname replied, but not stopping his being rolled onto his back by a teen impatient with the thoroughly stubborn garment. "We made love three days ago."

Zero groaned, bending to kiss Kaname's cheek, then neck when Kaname moved his lips away, the teen trying his luck with the fastenings on the brunette's trousers to even less success. "Do you mean I have to wait four more days to...?"

"Yeess...!" Kaname cried, as Zero began to grind his rather obvious condition into his own. He had to stop this. Had to...

"For the love of God, let go of your clothes, Kaname," Zero growled, his fingers almost piercing the material as he tried unsuccessfully to manipulate it into letting him feel Kaname's skin. Kaname released a tortured moan and did as he was told and... it is supposed they'd decided to count from the _beginning_ of each week...

**IT WAS** another day before contact was made. Of sorts.

They were riding in a carriage, Kaname having decided to check all the known residences of his uncle's in case Yuuki and Ichiru or at least Aidou could be found or sensed. Basically it was to combat the inevitable trauma that came with not having had any results and going nuts with worry. Kaname had found out about five places: three apartments, one townhouse and one suburban estate about a day's riding away. Zero was as eager to start as Kaname knew he would be and the three set off to see if they could at least find clues Rido's whereabouts.

But then...

They were approaching a junction where the carriage slowed to turn. It was quick by Zero's standards but Kaname had time to notice the footsteps towards the carriage and "pull" Zero to the other side of him before the carriage door was caved in by a blast. It was pretty loud and shook the carriage but it steadied quickly and the debris halted a half a foot into the carriage then blew back out again followed by the two pure-bloods evidently, as one moment they were there and the next they were gone. Zero eventually poked his head through the doorway only to see empty, bloody reins where the horses used to be and the frantic scattering of survivors. He sat back inside the carriage and took a deep breath and another, realising that they would not have survived had it not been for the vampires' powers...

Zero jerked back in his seat as an elderly man suddenly appeared through the doorway. He leveraged himself up to sit opposite him and then began to observe him with some curiosity. Zero didn't move. He wasn't sure what to think. When everyone else was running screaming away, this old man had come inside, quite calmly... Zero's instincts told him this wasn't normal...

"You know, you two _are_ identical. If it wasn't for that scar on your cheek I wouldn't be able to tell you apart!"

"You...! You're...!"

"Rido Kuran. Enchanted, I'm sure. Not this body, of course, I merely took what was lying around at the time."

"Where are they? Tell me! Please!" Zero begged, launching himself across the carriage to hold the lapels of the old man jacket, forgetting about the almost nauseating scents of urine and alcohol on the man's person. Apparently he _had_ been just lying around.

"Of course. As soon as I have Kaname's head on a platter. Can you arrange that?"

Zero balked, wondering if this creature was serious. The old man guffawed and Zero let go. His breath...

"I didn't think so. You are probably human like the other one. Of no use to me. Except, maybe in delivering a message.

"Tell Kaname if he does not return my holdings to me, I will fuck your little sister until she passes out and then cut off her head and add it to my "collection". Of course it is nothing like his. Has he shown it to you? It's spectacular..."

"You bastard!! You touch her...!"

"Then," the old man continues as if reading a grocery list, "If he still wants to talk, we can meet at the Sauvignon at noon on Thursday. I'll make every effort to dress for the occasion..."

The old man disappeared and Zero ducked outside only to see him suspended before Kaname, his eyes coldly regarding the equally cold stare of the old man's.

"Why don't you face me instead of scaring _children_...?" Kaname snarled.

"It is more fun this way. I have already said my piece. You've seemed to have forgotten that I have things you want. I merely came to remind you. You will remove the freeze on my assets and abdicate or I will do something you will regret..."

"Rido, perhaps _you_ have forgotten who you are dealing with. Do you really want to piss me off more than I am now? There are more ways I can hurt you. You will have nowhere to crawl to unless you give me what is mine...!"

The old man went limp and Zero fell back into the carriage and covered his face with his hands and began to sob. Yuuki... Dear God...!

"You have to do it, Kaname! Do as he says. Give him what he wants!" Zero pleaded, raising devastated eyes to meet brunette's own and Kaname turned away to take a deep breath, unwilling to let anyone see the anguish also dwelling inside him.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	25. Chapter 25

_Wow! This is quite angst-y and dark! Be warned. Thanks for the reviews! I answer anonymous ones on my profile page in case you are wondering._ _I have many flashbacks in this chapter. My tenses may be all over the place but whole scenes in italics and the ones on the ranch are flashbacks._

Shizuka

_by lightpathetic_

**ICHIRU** sat thinking, propped on the pillows in the large bed, one muscular calf draped over the side, the toes touching the cool stone floor. God knew there was precious else to do in this room but think. They kept frank conversation to a minimum even during the brightest hours of the day, fearing they would divulge too much. The more sensitive information was imparted through writing in ash around the fireplace but even that could be risky considering their caretaker's talent... Ichiru never thought he'd be worried about the presence of a bird or an insect. Only Yuuki thought it was a wonderful...

"_Anything! Even bugs?!" Yuuki gushed excitedly, giggling as the twin sparrows played with her hair and began to arrange it is wispy tufts of nesting material, all while the men eyed each other in dismay._

"_Yes," Patrice answered, touched despite herself by the child's honest adulation. "It is... a low level power, you know. Nothing really useful..." Patrice thought of __her parents' __disa__ppointment __and...  
_

"_Are you kidding?! You wouldn't think so if you lived on a ranch! We wear ourselves out everyday just getting the herd to walk in one direction! It's almost as wonderful as Kaname being able to...!"_

"_Yuuki! That's enough. You are being rude..." Ichiru began, going forward to place a hand on the laughing child. Yuuki was too brave and open sometimes. She had to keep in mind who they were dealing with. And hadn't Aidou had warned them about saying too much about their lives?_

"_No! She isn't, Ichiru!" Patrice interjected quickly, too quickly. She pressed her palms together again and tried to remember herself. What did it matter what a human child thought? But for just a moment she'd felt as if... she'd mattered... She turned away from the suspicious gray gaze and pretended to inspect the fruits and vegetables she had provided as snacks, rearranging the apples, melons and oranges as if checking their fitness for consumption. The birds gave up on their preparations to nestle into the warm, dark, silky strands and flew away out the window, to Yuuki's very evident disappointment. She pouted as she shot a look up at her big brother. Ichiru returned it with an annoyed look of his own. _

"_You are right, Yuuki. I wouldn't have such problems. Still, Kaname Kuran is probably the most powerful vampire alive. I shouldn't be mentioned in the same breath with him," Patrice said at length as she turned back to her captive audience. "It must have been very scary when he used his powers. They say, it is as if the very environment despises you..."_

"_What?!" Yuuki scoffed. Where do people get these ideas? "Oh no! He used to help us to fly...!"_

"_Is there something else you wanted, Patrice?" Aidou asked, wanting to end this female bonding session as soon as possible. Next Yuuki would be telling her Kaname cooked for them and darned their clothing – that's right, _darned. _The sight of Kaname doing the latter activity had had Aidou in near shock for ages. He'd been certain Kaname had completely lost his mind. He wanted to protect that information with his life for more reasons than one! _

"_I was just chatting, Aidou. She is an interesting child," Patrice tried a smile again at Yuuki and then looked up to her protective brother, her eye, without her realising it, drawn again to the broad shoulders, then the pulse on his strong, soft neck..."I think everything is satisfactory here. I will take my leave now."  
_

_They all gasped as the door slammed with some finality, Patrice having retreated with alacrity, only Ichiru having seen the glow of red in her eyes and the lustful parted lips..._

**ICHIRU** sighed and stroked Yuuki's hair as she slept in his lap. She didn't like to wake and find them separated. Ichiru accommodated her, especially as it seemed to help her cope with the situation. Ichiru looked over at Sayori who slept in the middle between Aidou and Yuuki so she would rouse either one of them if she so much as twitched. She had calmed considerably from the other day but was still a cause for concern. She muttered to herself and refused to eat, often merely sitting and staring into space if left to her own devices. He hoped for her sake they wouldn't be here much longer. They'd had their differences but as much as he'd thought of strangling her for scolding him about placing his feet on her "hand-made doilies", he really didn't want to see her harmed. Zero loved her and that should be enough.

Ichiru looked off towards the window and listened for the occasional noises he heard at night denoting the quiet activity of the other vampire residents. There was sometimes laughter, or pounding or the call to various animals or each other all under the cover of darkness. Once he'd heard, or thought he'd heard, a scream but it was silenced so quickly it gave him the opportunity to pretend it had never happened. But it still occasionally broke into his mind, that and the memory of Kaname's terrifying side to him...

There had to be something they could do to escape, Ichiru thought, his mind whirring almost audibly. Obviously they were so far away Kaname couldn't scent them or they didn't know where to look. There must be a way to get away or to at least, alert them...

"A message..."

"Ichiru!" Aidou exclaimed, rousing to see him sitting upright on the bed. He rubbed his face of the waking confusion he sometimes felt and started to get up. "Did I oversleep?"

"No. It is early yet. I had spoken aloud to myself," Ichiru explained, contrite that he'd woken Aidou too early for his shift of the watch. It was alright to say the vampires didn't want to harm them but it wasn't wise to fully trust that. They took turns to guard as the girls slept.

"Be careful with that," Aidou warned again, settling to squeeze out another hour or so of rest.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was thinking... how much I am attracted to Patrice. She is so beautiful. Just my type."

Aidou's eyes popped open and he was suddenly stone cold alert. He half sat up to peer at Ichiru who laughed silently at the incredulous expression on the doctor's face, illuminated to exotic detail by the glow of the fire.

"Conference."

Ichiru gently eased Yuuki onto the bed and stood stretching a little before joining the doctor on the bare hearth in front of the fire. The blonde was already scribbling animatedly on the stone by the time he arrived.

- _Please tell me you are joking!! _

Ichiru took the charred stick and began to write.

- _Haven't you noticed how she looks at me She is interested  
_

Aidou grabbed the stick, uncaring as to politeness. He was well pissed.

- _She wants to devour you!!! __Literally!_

Ichiru got his own stick. It was quicker that way.

- _Then why only me I think she likes me I think we can use that_

Aidou dropped the stick, ran his fingers into his hair and pulled it for ten seconds, breathing in deeply. Afterwards, he seemed more composed. Ichiru watched this expressionlessly. He was determined to do this.

- _What are you planning? To distract her with your blood while we run away?_

_- Perhaps I can get more information We need to know how many they are Where we are If Kaname came back and took control as he'd said_

Aidou interrupted, knocking away the boy's stick with his own

- _Do you think she'll just tell you after you screw her? She doesn't only want sex you know_

_- I know Zero gave Kaname blood a few times He said it was fairly painless after the initial cut_

_- She won't care about your lasting health Ichiru! I've seen what a vampire is capable of! Sometimes the person is unrecognisable afterwa_

_- I'll make it so it is not in her best interest to hurt me seriously She must be very bored marooned out here taking care of us She has said as much_

_- No!!! It is too risky!! Kaname would kill me if_

_- Tell Kaname it was my choice I can't just sit here Zero must be going nuts looking for us while I sit here and grow fat Maybe I can send a message Find a way to kill her Kaname once told us how_

Aidou looked up at Ichiru, his eyes wide, his worry evident. He wished he could speak and yell and knock him over the head.

- _How did you gain such confidence? Sure you are handsome but just a boy. She may look young but is probably hundreds of years old_

They'd run out of stone floor. Ichiru scooted back to the top and rubbed the floor with the rags of their old clothes, Aidou eventually helping as he looked around for anything that stirred.

- _It doesn't matter Are you going to help me??? _

Ichiru stop writing and looked at Aidou, his hand sweeping through the air to rest palm up, emphasising the question. Aidou thought of his life, of that time Kaname was so angry he'd started rolling a vampire's limbs from the toes and fingers like a stiff carpet, watching the creature's eyes as they bulged, listening to his screams, the sound of crunching bones, as the pain and fear overwhelmed him. Death came mercifully as his head exploded from the pressure of the blood and other stuff and Kaname had only looked over at the doctor as if to say: _this could also happen to you! _It wasn't that Aidou was afraid to die. It was the other things Kaname knew how to do that he was afraid of. Aidou took another breath though and...

- _Alright. We need a plan. You can't just screw her and ask her. You'll need to be subtle_

_- I know that_, Ichiru wrote impatiently. He wasn't stupid.

_- Also there are many ways a message can be sent to a pureblood. We'll need to find out where we are and where Kaname is first_

Ichiru smiled as he saw Aidou began to seriously think of his plan. He looked up from the pensive blonde and over to the sleeping girls, finally able to feel as if he deserved to be called their protector.

**KANAME **felt as if his world was tilting on its axis. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, allowing his already extended claws to bite painfully into the flesh of his palm, the blood dripping freely from the wounds that were prevented from healing. Kaname sensed the interest and gravitation of other vampires but didn't care. Zero was crying behind him and Yuuki... It was like losing Kara all over again. He... couldn't make the decision...

"_Look at you," _Kaname heard the voice to his left and opened his eyes, looking with undisguised desperation towards the speaker. _"You are paralysed with fear. It is shameful."_

"_Seiren-ken," _Kaname ground out in the ancient tongue, _"He... She could die! I have to...!"_

"_You have to do nothing. You are prince of vampires. You _deign_ to act at your will. If my father could see what his lineage has culminated with he would kill you where you stand..."_

Seiren-ken's vitriolic words ended abruptly as she slammed into the wall of a nearby building, an intense pressure holding her to the wall. She tried to fight it but it multiplied ten-fold. The bricks behind her began to crumble.

"_You forget to whom you speak. You are still no match for me. If I even sense betrayal...!"_

"_So cold and ruthless to your ally and yet you cannot muster the courage to fight your sworn enemy!"_

"_It is not the same!" _Kaname cried, pressing his bloody fists to his eyes, his mind's eyes filled with his precious girl being... violated... _"You have never tried to understand what happened to me. What it took to even care about living again...!"_

"_I have tried, Kaname. You know I wouldn't have tolerated that boy otherwise. But you have to see where you are seriously lacking. Aside from the insignificance of these children you should also see that what he did was a test. His aim was as much to regain his power as to see how you would react to his words. The old Kaname Kuran would have laughed at his demands and killed the messenger. He would have laid siege until he got what he wanted. Instead you are here crying over a human infant. The old Kaname is gone and as such Rido is assured victory...!"_

"_No!! NOOO!!"_

Kaname pulled his fists from his eyes and met Seiren's contemptuous gaze, his eyes red from blood and tears. He looked at what he had done, was doing and lowered his hands to his sides and his aunt to the floor "releasing" her. He fought to gather himself, to think about what she'd said. It could have been a test. If he crumbled it showed Rido that he was on the right path to winning this war. If he got angry and fought back Rido would realise that he should never have begun this battle in the first place. His uncle would have one choice only: to give back what he took. Any other course of action would mean validating Rido's suspicions and he'd made that mistake already. He would become Rido's puppet with no end in sight.

"Kaname! What are you doing? We have to go back!"

Kaname flinched at the sound of Zero's voice, at the terror and worry he could tell was also in it. How would he explain to Zero his decision? He'd never forgive him for putting his family in danger. Never let him touch him...

"_He doesn't have to know," _came the helpful suggestion._ "Wipe away the incident. It's easy enough. I'll do it if you are unable to..."_

"_No! No," _Kaname repeated, turning back to his aunt, meeting her eyes. _"Never touch him. _Never!_"_

Seiren raised her hands in defeat and folded them as if to wait as Kaname walked back towards the badly damaged carriage, to where Zero stood looking on in concern at the odd activities of the two pureblood vampires. They were moving so fast he wasn't sure of anything until he saw them stand still for a moment. But he couldn't wait any longer...

"Kaname, you should call the conference and tell them...!"

Kaname walked to Zero and cupped his cheeks, the blood on his hands smearing them.

"Zero... I am not stepping down. I need you to trust me. He still wouldn't give them back."

"But _Kaname_...!!!" Zero screamed, trying to pull away. Kaname held on to him easily.

"We will continue on to his residences, search them and raze them to the ground as we had planned. Then, we terrorise anyone he's ever so much as said 'hello' to him until we get results. He will soon want to talk again..."

"No! You didn't even want this in the first place! Just give it back...!"

"Zero... Zero please," Kaname begged, his eyes softening, showing his need. "Can't you tell this is destroying me too? But this is for the best. Otherwise we lose everything. Trust me."

Zero looked at Kaname in sheer disbelief then tried to wrench himself away again. This time he succeeded. He walked away to the edge of the street and tried to think of what to do, not feeling the cold as the light snowfall swirled around him. Should he accept this? Should he trust him? Was that man right now with her? Doing...

"We... we need a carriage, Kaname. Horses..." Zero managed through the horrifying thought, his hands clenching into fists. If he so much as touched Yuuki, he'd kill him with his bare hands!

Kaname felt one load fall from his shoulders as he swept Zero up into his arms and took off into the air at speed. They'd get to that later. Now there was cause for action.

**ICHIRU** was nervous. He'd tried to exude quite a bit of confidence to allay Aidou's fears but he'd really had precious little experience where women were concerned. He'd had maybe three lovers in his life. Once when he was very young... well, it was best to forget about that... The third had been a whore he'd paid on a disastrous whim to forget his second lover... Shizuka...

Ichiru had almost faltered as he thought about the last time he'd seen Shizuka. It had been the lowest point in his life. Even the death of his parents hadn't brought him as low but then that realisation had been over the course of several harrowing months while he had been distracted by sheer survival and the love of the family he had left. But that... It had been one night. All at once he'd found out how worthless a human being could feel...

"**YOU'RE NOT** going to make a fool of yourself again!" Zero had whispered harshly, pleading, his hand grabbing hold of his brother's shirt. If this wasn't the only store for hundreds of miles... "Can't you tell she's not interested?"

"I'm just going to say hello. I always do." He did too. He had been very confident of his allure where Mrs. Hiou was concerned. Zero and the others didn't know everything. She did love him, did desire him and he liked to remind her each time he came into town. Often, while the others were about their business, he'd get a note slipped into his hand, pocket... elsewhere... saying where they should meet. A deserted shed, a grassy knoll, a friend's house, even the back of the blacksmith's shed in town if things were particularly urgent and meeting later was inconvenient. The family would go into town once a month to sell their dairy produce or various meats and to buy supplies. Each time he'd get a note and he'd sneak off and see her, pretending he was just going for a walk or a ride or to look at something of interest... A meeting had once been scheduled during the night near the ranch while Kaname was there. Of course, at the time, the teen hadn't known he was a vampire with unusual abilities. He'd just told him some lie when the brunette suddenly showed up and questioned him about his need to go riding in the middle of the night. Ichiru still blushed when he thought of what Kaname might have heard or seen if he'd followed him. They'd decided to meet at a tree midway between their homes then. But the vampire hadn't said anything to him even after they'd found out about his talent for flying...

They were all memorable occasions. Ichiru never got enough of the way her beautiful hair fanned out and framed her gorgeous face as she moaned and moved or the soft yelping sounds she would make when he licked and sucked her intimately with studied concentration... He never thought of her as anyone else's but his. She was on loan to her miserable husband until she was in his arms again and when they had the chance, when she found the courage, she would leave him and come away with him...

However, he would particularly remember that last night when he finally saw all his dreams come true and crumble in the space of a half hour.

The note had read that she would meet him near the ranch but to the north-most border near the fork to the next town and that he should bring as much money as he could. Money? Meet at the fork? Ichiru became inordinately excited. She was finally leaving her husband! But why not say it outright? Why not give him warning so they could have prepared better? He hadn't cared though. When the appointed time came he had risen from his bed and gotten dressed, careful not to rouse his twin. He'd paused a little as he grabbed his bag from beneath the bed but he'd already said goodbye in his own way to Yuuki and Zero. He hoped they would understand. Zero had Sayori. He'd know how it felt to love someone to distraction; to want to make a life with them, to protect them. He could always come back when she was ready to. She just needed to be divorced and they could be married and he'll repay every cent he'd taken...

"Another midnight ride?"

Ichiru stiffened and turned towards the vampire who'd suddenly appeared behind him as he'd thrown a saddle over the horse. Did he have to sneak up on him like that?

"This one might be a bit longer, Kaname," Ichiru said as he resumed what he was doing, fitting the belt and adjusting the stirrups. "I'm leaving."

Kaname didn't so much as blink. Ichiru guessed he'd seen the bag...

"Where are you going?"

Ichiru stopped what he was doing and looked at Kaname. The vampire's white cotton shirt billowed a little in the draft from the open doors, otherwise he was perfectly still. Ichiru wasn't disturbed though. It was only _Kaname_...

"I guess you could say I am running away, but it is the only way. If she stays here he'll find her...!"

"What about Zero and Yuuki?"

"They'll be fine. They have you and... I can't let her down. She's left him for me..."

"You are sure of this? What if she's left her husband for her own reasons?"

"They include me. Why else would she give me a note?"

Kaname stayed silent for a while observing Ichiru who grew weary of waiting for Kaname to make his move and turned back to the horse. It was getting late.

"I have to go, Kaname. Don't try to stop me."

"I won't. Your mind is made up. Maybe you are right and the others are wrong about this Shizuka. I doubt it, though. She is causing you to desert you family, to break their hearts. I dislike her for that alone."

"I am not deserting them! I'll be back some day, but right now...!"

"...You think she needs you. Ichiru... perhaps you are making a mistake..."

"Oh shut up! You'll see! You'll all see...!"

"Do you need help with anything?" Kaname asked, interrupting the emotional boy, finally moving to pick the bag off of the floor.

"No. Just... tell them I had no choice..."

"But that's not true, is it?"

"Fine! Just tell them what happened!" Ichiru growled mounting Daisy, the white and brown mottled mare. He held his hand out for the bag and after a beat Kaname gave it to him.

"Do you have enough money?"

Ichiru coloured as he nodded. He'd taken half the contents of the sock Zero kept behind the bed. It was more than enough for room and board for a while or maybe to rent some land to work. Zero would feel betrayed but he'll get over it.

"I'll see you, Kaname. If you're still here when I return..."

"I have no doubt I will be, Ichiru. See you soon."

Ichiru had frowned at this but the vampire's face gave nothing away. He figured Kaname merely had little faith in Shizuka like the others. He was wrong. They all were.

"**SHIZUKA!**"

She had been waiting exactly where she'd said. Her gun was drawn but that wasn't unusual if she was a woman alone in the dead of night in the middle of nowhere. The half moon illuminated the land around them but the road was in the valley between some hills so there were places someone could hide if they had a mind to. Ichiru had become annoyed he'd allowed her to come out here by herself. She could have been killed!

"Ichiru!"

Shizuka smiled broadly as she realised it was Ichiru. She had been nervous coming out here this close to the ranch with the rumours of the odd happenings, even if Ichiru had assured her they weren't true. That there were no demons. It was good that things were so quiet now: good people as well as criminals stayed clear at night therefore it was even safer on the road. Theoretically. Still, she would have preferred to travel during the day just to be sure but her plans would not have worked if she had done so. So, she had brought enough guns to fell a small army but had driven her wagon out here not meeting a soul the entire time, thank God. Still, in the last half hour she'd gotten the most horrible feeling...

"Darling..."

It was a while before Ichiru came up for air. He was deliriously happy. She was his! They were finally free to leave!

"Come on! I want to be long gone from here when Mr. Hiou gets wind of this..."

"Yes... Did you bring money?"

"Right here," Ichiru tapped his bag and grinned, squeezing her hand as he drew her towards her wagon. Their wagon. "Over three hundred dollars. We can make it to the west coast or north to the border and still have enough to live on while we sort everything out. I am so happy you are doing this! You won't regret it..."

Ichiru stopped speaking abruptly as he saw movement to his left. He drew his gun and pointed it in that direction. He didn't shoot in case Kaname had indeed followed him although he doubted the vampire would have been as clumsy as that to allow him to see him. He called out just in case.

"Hello? Who's there?!"

No-one moved. He wondered if he'd been mistaken...

"Shizuka, go to the wagon and go. I'll meet you up the road..."

"Ichiru, put the gun down! There's nothing out there!"

"I think there is. Just go. Now...!"

"Dammit, Michael!" Shizuka called, as Ichiru felt the cool metal of a gun press into his forehead. "Couldn't you at least have waited until we got the money?!"

**ICHIRU** had been sure he was dreaming. Sure he had overslept and this was a horrible nightmare. But try as he might, he couldn't make himself wake up. This wasn't her. This wasn't Shizuka...

"It's not here, precious."

"What do you mean?! He said it was in the bag...!"

"There is no money in here. Just clothes, a picture, a brush..."

"Give it to me!"

Then Shizuka tore apart his bag looking through his things, not seeing him lying there in the dust bound and gagged but only the prospect of the money he'd brought or thought he'd brought. Had he left it on the table? He was sure he'd stuffed it into the side, also inside a sock and he'd had it up until... Ichiru's stomach dropped as it occurred to him. _ Kaname'd had his bag for a second...!_

"Where is it? Jesus Christ! I ask you to do one simple thing...!!" She'd hissed, as if he were nothing more than an irritation...

"It's alright, precious. We still have the money we saved and what we could get from the old man..."

"It's not enough! You think I stayed married to that disgusting man for so long to only leave with fifty dollars...?"

"It can't be helped. He'd disinherited you. You would have gotten nothing anyway..."

"Ichiru, where is it?! Where is the money?!"

Ichiru looked up at the gun and at the coldly angry woman and laughed. He closed his eyes and giggled then laughed outright. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind. Kaname at least had helped him to keep some dignity.

"GOH FUFF YOUFELFES!!" Ichiru mumbled over the gag and resumed lying in the dust. He didn't care anymore. He just hoped the wild animals ate his body before they others found him like this... After everything, after all he'd done, she didn't want him. She wanted _Michael._..

"You son of a bitch! I always knew Zero held the purse strings! If he'd have given me a chance I would have gone to him in a second! Now that's a real man! You're a second rate imitation!"

"Come on, Shizuka," Michael called, trying to calm her down. "They'll find him soon. We have to get away from here."

Ichiru was vaguely aware of the gun disappearing and the sound of hooves as his horse was tethered to the wagon. She would leave him like this and without his horse. Ichiru began to cry.

"Are you going to leave him? He could say where we went..."

"...Leave him. Even if he is found he won't tell anyone. Even now the fool loves me still. Isn't that right, Ichiru?"

Ichiru coughed on the gag and squeezed his eyes closed as the wagon moved off, his tears pooling in the dust beneath his head. He'd spent much of his life loving that woman and she'd left him to die on the ground like so much dirt under her shoes. She had been his all and to her he was less than nothing. Ichiru wished fervently that she had killed him, but maybe she had known that he would so wish...

Ichiru cried for a while before he felt the ropes at his wrists and ankles snap and warm, gentle hands raised him to sit down, holding him against a warm, almost hot chest. Ichiru wanted to die even more as Kaname held him without speaking as he cried out his despair. Everything around them seemed to still as Ichiru clung to the brunette unable to speak for the longest time. He'd been the worst fool. He'd almost betrayed his family for her...

"...I can't face them... Can't..." Ichiru finally gasped, wiping his eyes. His eyes felt grainy and puffy and wrung out. He had no tears left.

"Of course you can. They love you. They wouldn't have cared about the money if only you'd have come back..."

"Do you have it, Kaname? The money?"

"No. It is in the sock behind the bed. Where it should be."

Ichiru sighed. When Kaname had said "no"...

"How did you know? Would you have let me go without money?!"

"Well... I was pretty sure you shouldn't have money on this occasion. I normally patrol the ranch at night, especially the eastern boundary..."

"You saw them."

"...I heard them quarreling. He wanted to leave. She was saying you'd bring them money. Her scent was like the one I would always smell on you when you returned from town, so I assumed it was Shizuka. I also smelled fresh human blood which didn't belong to either of them. I figured you were in a bit of trouble but I didn't know what. When I came back you were leaving, evidently to join her..."

"You could have told me..."

"I... You wouldn't have believed me..."

"You let them tie me up...!"

"I wanted it to play out for your sake! So you would have no doubts. You were not in any real danger. I would _never_ have let them harm you," Kaname whispered with chilling certainty into Ichiru's ear, his embrace tightening perceptibly. Ichiru immediately got the idea how close Shizuka and company had come to perishing. He shivered slightly. The idea of Kaname as your protector was both comforting as well as highly disturbing...

"Besides, if I had intervened, I would have killed them," Kaname continued on a lighter note confirming Ichiru's fears, leaning back a little to meet the boy's eyes. He paused then asked quietly, seriously. "Do you want me to kill them?"

Ichiru had stayed silent for a while. Of course he wanted them dead. But he wanted to do it with his _bare hands_...

"...No. I think they'll get what's coming to them soon enough. I think old man Hiou is dead and _not_ of natural causes."

"That's a safe assumption. Are you ready to go home?" Kaname asked, standing and helping Ichiru to his feet.

"Yes... Dammit, those fuckers took my horse! How the hell do I explain...?"

"Daisy is behind the rock face nibbling a shrub. Her tether worked loose somehow from the wagon..."

"Really?" Ichiru asked, effecting a watery smile at the vampire's atrocious performance of innocence. "'Somehow'?"

"What can I say? The cowboys in these parts don't have a clue about knots."

Ichiru laughed, remembering the night they'd first gotten to know Kaname, coming home to find him helping Yuuki whip batter for a cake. The knots hadn't stood a chance...

"Kaname, are you sure you won't marry me?" Ichiru proposed, again, his left arm hooking the brunette into a suggestive embrace. Kaname just barely held him at bay.

"I don't marry anyone who is on the rebound, Ichiru, even you. Come on, you need your rest..."

Ichiru was helped to the horse and made to mount. Ichiru looked at Kaname in surprise.

"Aren't you going to take me home?"

"Go on ahead. I think I hear something I need to take care of. If it's nothing I'll be back to give you a lift."

Ichiru looked at Kaname, then behind him to the road Shizuka had disappeared onto, then back to Kaname. He had a fair idea what Kaname wanted to see to.

"Kaname, come with me. Please." _Don't do this!_

Kaname was silent for a few moments then smiled broadly. Ichiru too smiled, relieved. Kaname had really scared him. He really didn't want her killed. She had been right about him after all.

"Okay," Kaname conceded, as they all suddenly began to rise into the air, to Daisy's annoyance... "It is almost sunrise, anyway. You'll probably get back after noon on this old nag. Besides, whatever it is can definitely wait until later..."

In fact, rather than change his mind, Kaname had become more enthused by the idea of seeing what was left after a full day's sunlight. After all, it was no less than what they were going to do to Ichiru...

**ICHIRU** broke away from the painful memory and looked over at Patrice who stood watching them as they walked around the field, getting air. Watching _him_. _It was now or never_, he thought as he gathered his courage and walked over the the raven-haired beauty. Shizuka had been a huge blow to his confidence but he had to try. Their lives depended on it.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not her characters - except Patrice and Michael. They all belong to VK._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I still have to reply to many of you and I will, just be patient [Lenko, please forgive me]. The below is me trying not to stay stuck. May fix it later when I am saner._

Alliances

_by lightpathetic_

**PATRICE** watched with her own private amusement as Ichiru approached her. It would be the first time he would deign to do so. Usually he stayed to the sidelines and let Aidou act on their behalf but today he had been looking over at her and away again as if gathering the courage to come over. She could tell right away he was nervous and more than a little concerned about something. But there was something else again that was fairly surprising to her even though she had been privy to those astonishing words uttered in the dead of night between the male captives...

"Patrice. May I... join you?"

Patrice had met the silver-grey gaze as he shyly approached her, his hands in the pockets of his fur-lined jacket, his breath fogging a little and surrounding him with an ethereal glow as the vapour caught the light from the half moon and stars as did his extraordinary hair, come to think about it. He was a beautiful boy... for a human, Patrice conceded, choosing to let the fact that she'd been salivating over him since the moment he arrived go unacknowledged in her musings. If she'd let herself admit it, she would recall her unguarded fantasies about sinking her teeth slowly into that strong neck as her limbs wrapped tightly around his large, toned frame, drawing deep of his hot blood, those large, calloused hands creasing her skin as he held her, those eyes closing as that husky, deep voice, with still an endearing hint of immaturity echoed in an aching moan... _Dammit, Patrice! He was off limits! Off. Limits!_

Patrice looked away at his uttered words, ostensibly to keep an eye on the others who were strolling around the gardens and pretending to admire foliage as if they were at liberty to do so. She had no objections to holding a brief conversation with any of them. That was the idea behind her kinder, gentler façade: to get to know them. But him... She became perversely angry considering the harmlessness of the request. She wasn't a fool. Even as she'd heard what he'd said, she also had heard the agitated scribbling her charges had taken to indulging in when they wanted their conversations kept secret. There was a plan afoot. She was sure of it. And it included, at the very least, his distracting her with his charms.

"I have no objections, Ichiru. I do welcome the _sudden_ change in your attitude towards me," Patrice replied, all but snapping at him. It never hurt to come straight to the point. Besides she didn't feel like caring about his feelings when his motives were suspect. "I do hope you'll make this play for my affections quick. It is nearly dinnertime."

Ichiru looked taken aback at this and fidgeted uncomfortably. Patrice rejoiced at this. Perhaps he'll turn around and head right back over to the others... Honestly did he think she was born yesterday? His mother's breast milk wasn't even dry on his lips and...

Ichiru smiled then chuckled, his hand appearing from his pocket to sweep his hair from his eyes. It was time for a trim and if he was back on the ranch, Kaname would have, perhaps a week prior, already placed a chair on the front porch and pointed to it in a silent but firm command and Ichiru would have obliged, no matter what he was doing. Ichiru liked when Kaname did his hair. It was a type of gentle magic. He never used a shears. Just his soft, light touch and what seemed like a stiff, warm breath... But no-one cared about such things as adequate grooming now. He replaced his hand in its warm nest and turned to catch Patrice's gaze.

"How did you know?" He was almost relieved to tell the truth...

Patrice scoffed and rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself as she tried to fathom such innocence. Or such stupidity. _Was he serious?_

"Where do I start? The sudden attraction for me? Inexplicably saying _those_ words aloud? The fevered plotting in the middle of the night or the sheer terror that you reek of after spending several minutes getting up the courage to come over to talk to me? Out of curiosity, what would have been your opening line?"

"I haven't thought of it. I was trying to think of something but I gave up as time was running out. So I came over to just chat and to see where your interests lie. I feel a bit foolish now..."

"You should. I am Rido-sama's most loyal and trusted servant. To say the least, it is unlikely that I would see him harmed over anything as insignificant as you. I am insulted that you would even try."

"But you can't blame me, can you? From what Aidou says we are in a lot of danger."

From what Aidou says...

Patrice knew what her orders were but she couldn't help but be curious herself. What had it been like on the ranch with Kaname Kuran? These children had none of the usual terror or vacancy or even spirit-killing resignation humans that were kept by vampires usually had. She'd have to say that they were remarkably carefree. Even she could tell that part of Ichiru's fear lay in the unknown. There were no bite marks on the children's bodies, no signs of abuse. Few scars. It was damned unusual considering Kaname Kuran's isolation on the ranch. Hell, she had access to blood and was still having a hard time remembering herself where they were concerned...

"I don't understand..." She whispered before she could think better of it.

"What?" Ichiru asked almost as quietly, his eyes wandering back from his shoes to Patrice's gorgeous face. Her pale green eyes were just a little too widely spaced, but it gave her a sort of feline quality that made her even more appealing. With her very evident confusion softening her normally cold features, it was easy to forget she was... a killer.

"All of you... It is as if _He_ actually took care of you all... Which is ridiculous...!"

"Why? Because we are human?" Ichiru retorted, more than a little tired of Patrice's condescension.

"No!! Because he is _Kaname Kuran_! I can't believe you don't even know what that means! Not after everything He's...!" Patrice stopped herself, on the verge of divulging too much to this boy. She should be interrogating _him_, for heaven's sake.

"What do you mean?" Ichiru asked, turning fully towards Patrice, alarmed by her very evident confusion and distress. Where had that come from?! She was normally so cool. And over Kaname?! "Aren't you over-reacting a bit? Is it so hard to believe that a vampire could treat a human as an equal?"

"_An equal!?_" Patrice repeated, wearing a look of incredulity so exaggerated Ichiru actually stepped back in shock. "Kaname Kuran has no equals and he knows it! We _all_ know that he knows it!" Patrice had spat the name as if it was a bad taste in her mouth and all Ichiru could do was watch. It was obvious even to him that...

"You hate him," Ichiru marvelled, his own face registering his disbelief as he noticed she shook from the sheer magnitude of the sentiment. "You actually _hate_ Kaname."

Patrice caught herself and swung away, trying to gather herself. Damn! Why couldn't she control herself where he was concerned? She was ruining everything!

"It is time... to return to your room. Go get the girls..."

"Wait! Patrice!" Ichiru reached to grab her arm and was hauled forward as she pulled away. Luckily Patrice reached out to steady him or he would have catapulted forward onto his face.

"You should know better than to place your hands on a vampire like that..."

"There must be a mistake! There is no reason to hate Kaname! He is a decent...!"

"_Decent?!_" Patrice bit, her voice tight with disgust, as she advanced on Ichiru. She could just... _strangle _him! _Decent?!! It was too much! _"I don't care anymore what he did to me. It was hell, but it was _nothing_ compared to what he did to my children afterward. After he promised me... promised me..." Patrice forced herself to continue, that pain was one she would always have to live with. "I swore on their heads that I would not rest until I saw him dead. And that is what binds all of us here. That very oath. Written in the spilt blood of our families by His hand. You would do well not to say anything like that here about Kaname Kuran ever again."

**KANAME **looked across the table to where Zero sat forcing his food down just to please him. Most of it, though, was pushed around the plate or hidden beneath the lettuce and Kaname sighed and stood.

"Zero, you are doing it again. I have already arranged for the tube, you know. Can't you see how thin you are getting?"

Zero too sighed and pushed his plate away, deciding not to continue with his deception. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep without help. He was becoming a bundle of nerves and it got worse with each day with no news. Two and a half weeks with no word. Zero was starting to lose hope. It was like with his parents all over again. Their absence gave him the opportunity to lie to himself most of the time but there came moments of lucidity where you just knew that it meant that they were dead. In those moments he felt despair beyond imagining. He was having those moments about his family more frequently lately.

"I'm not hungry, Kaname. Nothing is working. We've destroyed all those houses and... and nothing..."

Zero didn't want to add what else they'd destroyed but it played over and over again in his head. It was the other reason he couldn't eat. Kaname handled such cruelty very well but Zero still had nightmares of those burning people. _He'd made sure they couldn't escape...! Couldn't save their..._

"He's covered his tracks well. But then, he has had some experience with dealing with me," Kaname answered, coming to sit next to Zero at the long dining table, ignoring as he usually did the astonished scrutiny of the staff present, and the roll of Seiren's eyes as he took Zero's utensils from him and tried to get him to eat some more with a tenderness they never thought they'd see him express to anyone. After some inspection he placed the utensils on the plate and "lifted" it to his left and a servant appeared almost instantly, knowing that Kaname-sama desired a fresh, heated offering. "I have one other rock I can look under, Zero. Please don't lose hope."

"It is hard not to, Kaname," Zero propped resignedly on the edge of the table, knowing what the disappeared plate meant, submitting to Kaname's gentle, soothing caress of his hair. Kaname was so stubborn, but he was trying to take care of him as he'd always done. Zero conceded this as he stared at the table decorations of fruit and flowers all placed in beautifully hand-painted ceramic bowls and vases, all set on a heavy cedar table with a pale gold silk table-cloth embroidered with what he eventually realised was the same symbol he wore on his neck. Who knew he and a table-cloth could have that much in common? Zero thought bitterly. "It's been days since the incident with the carriage and no word. Even after so much... destruction."

Kaname paused with his long, slender fingers threaded through the hair at the nape and used his left hand to touch Zero's chin and turn him to face him. Maybe Zero hadn't gotten over it.

"This is about what happened, isn't it? You are still upset about what I did. But I had explained, Zero..."

"Please Kaname!" Zero snapped, shrugging off Kaname's touch and moving to stand, not wanting to talk about that anymore. Yes, Kaname had warned him about what he was going to do, had warned him about the things he would see but he had insisted on going. Was adamant. He had only himself to blame. They were vampires! They were the bad guys! But they could also feel pain and indeed... had let him know in the worst way how much pain they had felt... Zero closed his eyes briefly, his anguish very visible. He'd apologised over and over to God and Heaven and their tortured souls for being forced to do this. He had to find his family... It was really this Rido's fault... Right? "Let it rest. I told you: I am not hungry."

Kaname opened his mouth to speak but closed it as the fresh plate of food arrived again. He "tugged" delicately at Zero to indicate his wish that he return to his seat and Zero turned back towards the vampire and sighed. He came back to sit, deciding it was easier than fighting.

"Try eating half perhaps," Kaname bargained, cutting the moist, roasted chicken and sautéed vegetables in manageable pieces. "Then we'll go to bed. I'll spend the day with you today I think. But just sleeping. You are still quite weak..."

"Where do you sleep, Kaname, when you are not with me? I went looking for you a couple days ago but you weren't in any of the bedrooms..."

Yes. He'd heard about that. His servants are under strict orders to not bother Zero in any way but they were to keep an eye on him and wake him if Zero tried to leave. However, Zero was unaware of this and invariably returned to his room if he ran into one of Kaname's servants, mistrusting them completely as he did. And it suited Kaname to keep it that way. In this case as well, he had eventually he had given up and gone back to his room but not without searching most of the house...

"My room is below ground. Those bedrooms are really for human guests and appearances. Vampires prefer not to chance coming in contact with sunlight," Kaname explained, while popping the loaded fork between Zero's lips. Zero grimaced but began to chew carefully, stalling the next forkful.

"The basement?" Zero said eventually, having swallowed the result of his earnest labours. "Is it like the caves? May I see it?"

"Yes it is and no you can't. Not yet. It needs to be sorted out. It has been vacant for a long time. Normally I am too tired to care..."

"I don't care if it is untidy, Kaname," Zero begged, glad of a change of subject from the usual depressing impasse with Kaname's uncle. Kaname's bedroom! Zero wondered... "I want to see what your bedroom is like. If there is a coffin and a harem of vampire brides..." Zero's tongue was firmly in cheek and Kaname saw that. He frowned in mock censure however.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. What vivid imaginations humans have. I think the most interesting thing in my room is my underwear drawer."

At this Seiren shot Kaname a look that Zero didn't miss. She seemed secretly amused by his answer as if... it was a lie the size of the Atlantic Ocean. Zero thought about this as he opened his mouth for another load of food. The old man had alluded to a collection of sorts. Zero wondered if Kaname was hiding that. But then, did he really want to know? He asked himself as he remembered those houses, those people, Kaname's glittering, interested eyes as he watched when Zero could only turn away... Maybe there were some things about Kaname he should leave to the imagination. It was probably easier that way...

"Okay, Kaname. Perhaps another time then."

Kaname noted Zero sudden change in attitude again and again he felt the fear of Zero drawing away from him. He hated this situation as much as Zero did. He longed for the virtually carefree existence they'd had before this when the children didn't hold back where he was concerned. He even missed the very disturbing pats on the butt from Ichiru as he leaned too close to him while he was cooking. He didn't want them to be like the others. He didn't want them to operate from positions of fear, distrust and intimidation. He'd felt what it was like to truly be loved and cared for and like a plant with just a taste of sunlight, he cherish it and wanted to thrive in it as long as he possibly could. It had been a mistake to bring Zero into his world completely. He could never be expected to cope with his full nature. Nor should he have to. Despite his maturity in many ways he was still a human child and Kaname needed to be mindful of that. To shield him. And bring this to a close as quickly as possible.

This is why he needed to go and see Him... Kaname was avoiding it for many reasons, the majority of which were political. There were few purebloods in the world and all were no match for him individually. But together they could do him a hell of a lot of damage. It was why he left them mostly alone, always treated them with respect and favour. And in return they did nothing undermine his rule. To do this... to go and threaten one of them now could be political suicide. But he had no choice. Takuma had schemed with Rido to dispose of him and odds were he'd had encouragement from his fiercest critic among the purebloods. Asato Ichijo. Takuma's grandfather.

Kaname forced himself to move and continue to feed Zero, all while his mind worked feverishly. He'd have to plan it carefully. Make his death, if it should occur, look like an accident. He'd have to visit him secretly. But how could he get him to speak? He'd probably already suspected what happened to Takuma... Again Kaname wished he could just walk away. His practical side weighed starting a war with other purebloods against the lives of four humans and recoiled. But... _Yuuki... Ichiru... Zero._

"Zero, please," Kaname begged, as he noticed Zero become quiet again, his teasing smile a distant memory, his head turned away to avoid the advancing fork. "I promise you this last rock will turn up something. He and Rido know each other very well. Odds are he will know where they are..."

"Then why didn't you ask him before!" Zero demanded, thinking how much suffering could have been avoided. His as well as...

"It is complicated. And dangerous. He was... a last resort..."

Seiren gasped at this and looked over at Kaname who ignored her agitated gaze. She loudly scraped back her seat and left the room, her disgust obvious and violent. Kaname sighed. He couldn't blame her.

"Dangerous! For you...!?"

"Not in the way you think. We'll see, alright? And I'll make you a deal. You finish the plate and I will show you my room. You'll see there are no bats or horrible things anywhere and put your mind to rest, okay?"

Zero smiled again and opened his mouth also taking the fork from Kaname's fingers. He realised what Kaname was trying to do and tried to go along with it. He really was trying his best to keep him happy and Zero felt churlish fighting him all the time.

"You don't have to show me until you are ready, Kaname..." Zero mumbled over the crunching vegetables, spearing another piece of chicken.

"I know. But you'll think I have rotting carcasses everywhere and not get any more sleep. I know how your mind works by now, Zero," Kaname quipped, watching him eat happily, a relieved grin breaking out over his face. Maybe they will neck a bit today, as a reward, before they went to sleep. Meanwhile, he'll have his servants prepare his room... for viewing.

**AIDOU **could tell the meeting hadn't gone to plan. He had watched surreptitiously as Ichiru had approached and the ensuing exchange. He was sure no progress had been made where bedding Patrice was concerned when she had suddenly marched away leaving the positively stricken teen in her wake. It was for the best, Aidou had thought to himself. It was too dangerous. They had to think of something else. However, it puzzled him no end when, even on their return to their room Ichiru avoided his eyes. Even when they were left alone to eat dinner, the boy still sat in pensive silence only speaking when asked a direct question or replying to Yuuki's animated speech about her day. Aidou began to wonder what had really been said.

"Conference," Aidou whispered to Ichiru as they finished and stood from the table. "Excuse us, Ladies..."

"Not right now, Doc. I am very tired..."

"What do you mean 'tired'? Doing what? Ichiru..."

Aidou walked to Ichiru and looked into his eyes, checked his pulse, slapped him...

"Ouch!! What the hell...?!"

"I was just checking. I thought maybe..."

"Nothing happened to me. And she knows alright? She suspected immediately. I just want some time to think!"

Aidou let Ichiru go as he wrenched himself away and opened the doors to the balcony. Aidou decided to give him time. It must have been very disappointing to put all your hope in something like that and have it dashed aside so easily. He felt regret at having encouraged it as he did and hoped another opportunity would present itself soon. For all their sakes.

Aidou looked back at the stunned girls and smiled reassuringly but they weren't buying it. Yuuki looked past him to where her brother stood with his hands planted on the rails, his body tense, knowing he was deeply troubled about something. She thought she'd give him an hour and then ask what the matter was...

"Perhaps you girls should turn in. Don't worry, I'll give him a few minutes and see what's up, alright?"

**ICHIRU** though, knew he could never discuss what was currently in his heart. The doubt he was feeling about this entire situation. The thoughts all whirled around in his head pointing to one troubling conclusion. It could have been an act. It could have been. But the way she had been, so passionate in her hate. The way she had avoided him since as if ashamed of her behaviour. What had that other vampire said about Aidou's mark? That he belong to Kaname? It fitted the conclusion. The trepidation Aidou showed when they discussed their plan. The relief he'd seen when he'd told him it wouldn't work... He knew Kaname was a killer but that was for food only, wasn't it? Normally he was kind, gentle, stern but jovial. They all adored him.

But what if it wasn't the whole truth? After all, they'd known Kaname all of four months? Could he ask Aidou about it? The doctor obviously feared Kaname and was under some sort of... obligation to him. They had noticed how Kaname gave orders to the doctor when he relaxed his guard too much and forgot to pretend. Noticed how Aidou acted without hesitation. How Aidou was suddenly always there. Why did he never speak of their past together? What if there was a good reason for that? What if Kaname was hiding his past, not to escape from it as they had thought, but because of... how horrifying it was...?

"Ichiru... Are you sure you are okay?"

Ichiru turned away as Aidou came to stand beside him, placing a warm hand on his arm. It was only concern. Maybe. But Ichiru couldn't be sure. Not the way he felt. He had to find something, remember something that pointed to Patrice's story being a lie but so far... nothing did.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone..."

"There'll be other opportunities, Ichiru. Please don't be too disappointed. We are alive and as long as that is the case there is hope..."

Ichiru sighed. Aidou was actually worried he was disappointed his plan didn't materialise. He was comforting him. The teen turned back to meet Aidou's worried gaze and met it, searching for any ulterior motive. Any falseness... And saw none. He didn't know what to think.

"Doc..."

"Yes?"

"Do you... like Kaname?"

"Like...?!"

Aidou faltered crucially, as if the issue had never occurred to him. He looked away from Ichiru's scrutiny and laughed weakly. "Of course I do! What an odd question! Did Patrice upset you today?"

"...Besides not taking the bait? No. Not really... I was just thinking..."

"Don't believe anything she says. I've warned you about..."

"Yes, I remember, Aidou," Ichiru replied impatiently. Still...

"I'm going out for some air," Ichiru declared, pulling away from the blond and crossing the room quickly to the door.

"What!! You shouldn't leave the room!"

"I don't care. She can stop me if she wants to. Right, Patrice?" Ichiru said firmly but not too loud as to wake the girls. He walked over to the door and yanked it opened knowing what he would find, gratified to be met but the wide, green gaze.

"Your time for fresh air is over. Go back inside."

"_I want to speak to you," _Ichiru whispered, holding her eyes, pleading. _"Please?"_

Patrice knew what this was about and felt no desire to rehash her moment of weakness earlier. She opened her mouth to say so when the boy did a curious thing.

"Ichiru! Have you lost your mi...?" Aidou gasped as the boy began to remove his jacket and shirt, pulling his arms clumsily from the sleeves. He then closed the distance between him and the vampire, going too close, his head tipping to stretch his neck, the vein outlined against the skin.

"I've noticed how Kaname always lifted his head and scented the air when either of us removed our shirts," Ichiru spoke, his lips just skimming the shell of the ear of the woman who was too... overwhelmed to back away. "There is something enticing about the scent of our bare skin. Am I wrong, Patrice?"

Patrice's mouth fell open and a flash of red ghosted in her eyes... and suddenly Aidou was alone.

"Ichiru!!" Aidou called running out into the hallway, only arrested by the arms that immediately appeared to stop him. "No! Please!! Don't hurt him!"

"**ZERO..." **

Kaname groaned, unable to resist letting Zero touch him. He loved it. The contact. The sensation of his fingers alone on his skin shot through him to... very sensitive areas. But it was more than physical. Zero's nearness, his contact, was comforting. The teen was safest with him and this was when Kaname most felt he was accepted. Also, he loved giving Zero pleasure. Kaname always vowed that when this was over he'd spend the rest of their lives making sure no harm came to them, that they were as happy as possible. He'd even toyed with the idea of having them stay with him. Taking them around the world, showing them as much as they could see before... But Zero's sorrow today made him second guess himself. They'd never, even if they understood it, accept his way of life. He'd always be met with such looks of intense sorrow and he didn't want to cause them pain. Far from it...

"Kaname! Christ!"

Zero tossed in frustration as Kaname rolled and pinned his arms at the point where he had been trying to remove Kaname's trousers and position him beneath him. The vampire broke the kiss...

"You can't... You mustn't..."

"Dammit, Kaname! You are driving me crazy...!"

Zero lifted his hips and rotated them in a rather unsubtle attempt at persuasion against Kaname's groin, making the vampire gasp in singular need. Zero wasn't the only one almost driven out of their mind by these restrictions. Even _kissing_... He felt as if his heart would break when Zero made _that_ sound when he felt Kaname's fangs begin to grow and when he whimpered at the vampire having to break the kiss. Kaname always tried to fight it for as long as possible but the sad truth was that Zero turned him on. In every way...

"We've just made love two days ago, Zero. You need time to recover..."

"Kaname..." Zero moaned, a desperate plea. A calculated demand.

"Don't do that!" Kaname growled pushing away to stand and back away from the bed. Zero was trying to be reckless and God knew Kaname couldn't handle when he was like this. Saying his name like that... "I'm leaving," Kaname announced, heading for the door. He had no choice anymore but to sleep elsewhere.

"Wait! Wait! I'll behave! Please don't leave me alone."

Kaname stopped and turned to face Zero who'd also risen from the bed to catch him. It was easy for him to believe that. He wanted to so very badly.

"We'll go to sleep..."

"Yes. I promise. Just don't leave."

"...Okay."

Kaname circled Zero at a very wide berth and walked back to the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers up over his head as was his custom. He waited for the teen to return to the bed, every fibre of his being tense with expectation. Finally he felt the bed sink as the boy's considerable bulk weighed in.

"May I join you?"

Kaname pulled the blanket tighter and shook his head not daring to speak. There was an extra blanket for Zero's use. They both knew that.

"I want to hold you," Zero persisted, moving closer just a bit as a cat would stalk a nervous mouse. The lump of bed clothes moved away almost in unison. Kaname was aware of the game. The boy knew he'd give in as soon as he touched him. But Kaname was smarter than that. He wouldn't allow it.

"Go to sleep," came the muffled order, before the lump rolled over and pretended to do just that.

Zero gave up and pulled up the extra blanket over his nudity, his having discarded his pyjamas before getting into bed. He could press it but he had to concede that if Kaname chose to leave he couldn't stop him and he didn't want him to. He disliked sleeping in this house alone.

Zero rolled onto his side and inhaled a deep breath trying to calm himself. He was painfully hard. Made worse by the visions of Kaname nude that kept popping into his head. How did he fall in love with a man? Zero wondered shaking his head ruefully. How did the thought of cleaving Kaname's firm behind, the sight of stretching his body, sinking into him over and over to his joyful cries come to feature so heavily in his fantasies? But it did. Even just seeing Kaname nude excited him. He hardly thought of her anymore... Zero's face fell. Sayori... His... fiancée. Zero hardly realised when his painfully delicate situation became less so as his thoughts again turned to his captive family. More specifically the person he had promised to marry. He'd have to tell her. Break it off. But how could he tell her about this? About his love for Kaname. A male _vampire_! It would break her heart. She'd probably call him crazy. Or bewitched. Point out that they could never have children... Zero began to think of that. His one dream: having a family. Caring for his own son. Teaching him about the world. Protecting him... Even having a daughter that would actually listen to him appealed to him. He wanted to do it right. He wanted to raise a family and be there for them. And the truth was... he couldn't do that with Kaname. Hell, he couldn't even make love to Kaname when he wanted.

Zero rolled over carefully and looked again at the lump of bedclothes. He reached out gently and caressed the material pretending he was touching the man underneath. This... whatever this is... was wonderful. Make no mistake. Maybe if he had more than one life to live he'd spend one of them here with him, fighting endlessly about when they would make love and cherishing when they actually did. But he didn't. He had only one and he had a chance get everything in life he'd always wanted before Kaname came into their lives. Kaname who was _poisonou_s to him. Who was born to kill and eat _people_. They were fooling themselves. This could _never_ work. Could never last...

Zero pressed his eyelids closed and inhaled again trying to dispel the suddenly burst of pain in his chest and he knew he'd reached his decision. Sayori would be told nothing.

"**YOU** have some nerve coming here!"

The rakishly handsome gentleman slammed the door to his den, pale-gold hair flying, blue eyes flashing as he entered and rounded on the dark-haired, beautiful man that lounged comfortably in his chair, helping himself to his imported whiskey.

"It was the only safe place in the city. In case you haven't heard, all my houses and those of some of my friends have gone up in smoke."

"Now you've come to add this one to the list?!"

"Please. Kaname knows better than to threaten another pureblood. I'm different because I'm _family_..." The heavy tinge of irony to his tone was intended.

"This is a result of your carelessness. He should have been dead a long time ago..."

"Believe me. I've tried. But the bastard is extremely hard to kill."

Rido paused to throw back the glass of whiskey he'd poured and reach for another. He was going to become drunk first, pass out, and then think on his next plan of action. He was too angry right now to do so clearly. He was this close to going back to the house and doing as he'd threatened to do to the girl...

"You have to give them back. You have no choice."

"Then what? Run whilst looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life?"

"At least he would back off. Give us a chance to regroup..."

"Maybe. Or maybe he'll continue until we are all dead. I lay bets on the latter option. My nephew is a nasty piece of work."

"Then what do you suggest? Using the children to trap him? No pureblood in his right mind would endanger himself over human children..."

"But these children are different. They have something on him. He shows fear when I threaten them. We can use that. I just haven't figured out what it is..." _But I will. Soon..._

"Maybe the answer is simple. Maybe he loves them."

"Ichijou, come sit and have a drink," Rido suggested, throwing a full glass on the other side of the oak desk in a manner that showed his contempt for the suggestion. "Maybe then you'll remember Kaname doesn't know what love is."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Patrice. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	27. Chapter 27

_Sooo tired. Time for sleep. Will recheck tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews everyone who reviewed! The below conforms to the old adage I just made up: when stuck, write sex. And it worked! I have a plot for the next chapter!_

Trust

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** stirred, coming awake as a familiar, fragrant warmth pressed into his side. His hands immediately became mobile, running along the brunette's body, holding him closer. Kaname's breath caught as he came willingly, going to nuzzle Zero's neck lustfully.

"Good fevening," came the muffled greeting.

"...Hi," Zero half moaned. Kaname had begun to lick his "tattoo" with his inimitable gusto that Zero still hadn't gotten used to. "Um, light a candle, would you?"

There was a brief pause in the vampire's attentions and then a small candle flared across the room but still it generated enough light for Zero to see. Zero turned towards Kaname's face and inspected his teeth. No fangs. Nice...

Kaname broke the kiss, begging for a break, his breaths heavy and loud. Zero rarely held back...

"You tho thiss to me theliberately..."

"You hardly allow me an opportunity to really kiss you. I have to make up for lost time."

"Incluthing licking my ffangss like that..."

"I've noticed you tremble violently when I do. I like that..."

Kaname groaned and rolled away. He knew Zero would fall over and die if he knew what he was really doing to him. Only his wife or another pureblood would have dared to try these things in the past, knowing as they did what would usually happen. Only they would have been strong enough to survive or defend themselves. It often astounded Kaname the liberties he allowed these children where he was concerned. A grim indicator of how much control they had over him and... of how much love he had for them. Still, he wasn't going to risk staying here at this point...

"Wait!" Zero called out grabbing at the escaping brunette desperately. Of course, Kaname was too fast for him. Still he stopped to face the boy, his eyes beginning to glow eerily in the semi-dark, his breaths audible. Zero secretly admired his handiwork.

"Whath?!" Kaname snapped, his composure minimal. Right now he was in all sorts of agony, the least of which was the slow burn in his...

"Your room. May I come with you? You'd said I could."

Kaname hesitated. He knew this was more about Zero hating to be alone here and wanting to be near him but he still wondered if this was also about trust. Kaname's creepy eyes narrowed a bit as his suspicions took hold, hating that someone - Zero - would dare hold his private life up to scrutiny and the boy frowned in puzzlement. He'd said he could see it. What was his problem?

"Never mind. I'll stay and get dressed..."

"No... It'ss okay," Kaname sighed resignedly, annoyed at himself again. Zero was curious about him. That's all... "Get dresssed. I'll thake you."

**ICHIRU** groaned a little as his ride ended with a rather abrupt stop against a stone wall. He was keeping his dinner down quite well, having gotten used to Kaname's speed of travelling, but the halt winded him, taking his words for a few moments. Which was all Patrice needed, really...

"...No!!"

Ichiru twisted and slammed his fists against the preying vampire, succeeding in dislodging her that crucial inch or two needed to save himself from being bitten. He raised his hands to her neck and held on, keeping them separated. Patrice made a quite disturbing noise, somewhere between a scream and a hiss, and drew away to compose herself. She was damned disappointed. Her fangs were just itching to tear at his flesh. She could subdue him but it would involve causing him more harm. She decided it was best not to do that just yet...

"What iss it? Didn't you offfer yourrrself to me?" Patrice asked with admirable recovery, delicately wiping a sliver of escaped saliva from the corner of her mouth. He really did smell good...

"I want answers before... anything else..."

"What makes you think," the brunette all but seethed as she approached him like bad-tempered tiger, "you are in any position to bargain with me?"

"You won't force me. You want information. You won't get it if you hurt me. Besides, you aren't supposed to harm us. Despite your brave words earlier, you are afraid of what would happen if you do. Aren't you? It's why that Lord What-sis-name backed off..."

"Maybe you _are_ aware of who Kaname Kuran is. You threaten me with such confidence...!"

"I know who he is to us but I want to know who he is to you. I am confused by what you said before. You make him seem like some sort of..."

"Monster? Because that is what he is. A cold, heartless, ruthless monster."

"**HERE IT IS**. See? There is nothing to concern yourself about."

Kaname turned to Zero, whom he'd led by the hand, fingers entwined, down the winding stairs to an underground floor guarded by one humourless man and a heavy wood and iron door about fifteen feet high. Kaname didn't even acknowledge him as he swept past, the doors opening to reveal a large, blue carpeted corridor lined with sculptures as cold as the expressions on their faces and paintings of beautiful, bored-looking people.

"Ancestors," Kaname edified succinctly as he pulled Zero along, obviously not wanting to go into too much detail. Zero dug in his heels though, at a familiar looking piece and Kaname decided not to give into the urge to pretend he hadn't realised Zero wanted to stop...

"Is that your father?" He looks so much like him...

Kaname turned back to the piece and surprised himself by not lying.

"...No. That is my grandfather. On my mother's side..."

"Wow!! He could be your twin...!"

"Hardly. He had grey eyes, thin lips and was about 5 foot two. He was terribly insecure about his height. I remember he used to punish anyone you approached him without bending in a manner that guaranteed their head did not rise higher than his. Most of the shenanigans never failed to amuse me."

"Is he dead too?"

"Yes. In fact, to save you the trouble, all these people here are dead except for a very few. For instance, her," Kaname led Zero away - rather pointedly - to a picture of a dour-looking lady with pale blue hair.

"Seiren."

"Yes. And him. But that circumstance is going to change very shortly."

"Why? Who's that?"

"My uncle. Rido Kuran."

"Rid..." Zero stared at the painting of the handsome young man with a slight twist to his lips as if he was perpetually smirking at them. Zero dropped his eyes to the floor. _So he was the one...!_

"Are you ready to go now?"

Zero looked up at Kaname's face. His eyes were obscured by a cloth because of the candelabra he was holding for Zero's sake but Zero still noticed the impatient set to his features. Kaname did not relish the trip down memory lane.

"Yes. Let's go," Zero replied turning once more to look over the array of faces, wondering what Kaname could hate about all these beautiful people - except Rido of course. They were his family after all. Zero tried again. "They are all so lovely. Maybe next time..."

"There is nothing about these people you should admire, Zero," Kaname ground out, pulling Zero along even faster as if he would be contaminated by his mere presence in the hallway. "Nothing at all."

**NOW** here they were. It was an anti-climax really. The heavy wooden doors at the end of the hallway, that seemed to have been made at the same time as the ones to the bed-chambers, parted to allow the two insignificant interlopers through before resuming their perpetual rest. They closed to protect – or to trap, depending on which person you asked – the small party of two and a large, simple bedchamber of fairly ordinary colours. Beige and cream coloured bedding; white hanging curtains from the ceiling above the four-poster bed; heavy oak furnishings with blue and gold floral patterns for the cloths and cushions. Zero walked forward, mentally hitting himself for expecting a creepy crimson and black colour scheme and at least one carcass on the floor. But then, Kaname wouldn't leave that lying around...

"It's..."

"Normal. I told you," Kaname sighed, "placing" the candelabra as far away from him as possible and walking over to a large urn where he knew he would find fresh water, removed the rag from his eyes and washed his face, carefully hiding his anxiety. It did look like a normal human bedroom. They had done well...

"Is that... gold?!"

Kaname removed his face from the cloth he was drying himself with and stared at the subject of the teen's astonishment. The urn and basin.

"Yes..." He hardly thought about it now. They've been there since... forever...

"And the knobs on the drawers! The curtain rings!" In fact, everywhere you looked, many of the accents were gold. Pure gold. He'd insisted on it. So long ago he hardly remembered. Simply because he could.

"Zero... It's only a metal..."

"Only!! My uncle went crazy prospecting up north! He'd found nothing more than a few ounces after digging clear through ... mountain! Father said he shot himself as soon as he sifted the last shovel-full of dirt. He would have gone nuts in here!"

"I could have saved him the trouble. The real bounty was two hundred miles west of there."

"Really!" Zero whipped around with wide, excited eyes thinking of how rich he could be. When he was much younger he'd had fantasies of actually striking it rich with a gold mine or oil well unlike his relatives in his father's bedtime stories. He'd have servants and thousands of cattle and only work six days of the week...

"Yes. Really," He should know. He owned it. Kaname broke into a grin at Zero's innocent wonder. He decided then and there to show them the mine and many other things besides. Just to see their faces. "Zero, calm down. I am beginning to think you only want me for my money."

"What...?! No...!! I was just...!"

"I'm joking, Zero."

Kaname came over and hooked Zero into a kiss, walking him backwards towards the bed and pushing him onto it. He was beginning to feel a heady exhilaration at having passed this hurdle and it was translating into intense arousal and desire. And... Kaname couldn't escape the inevitable psychological association he'd also been nervous about. A human in his bed-chamber usually meant only one thing...

"OUCH!! KANAME!!" Zero bellowed, followed by a swift intake of breath as he coped with the pain. He knew it wouldn't hurt for long but it had still smarted, dammit...!

Kaname pushed Zero onto his side and scooted from beneath him to kneel over him, lapping unrepentantly at the gashes his claws had made on Zero's left shoulder. He moaned as he began to suck on the wounds, trying to draw more of Zero's sweet blood, holding the boy in a virtual death-grip. Zero relaxed as the pain went away and only caressed Kaname's back as he fed, evidently used to his partner's odd predilections during making love.

"They'll be more worried about me when we find them. I'll have so many scars..." Zero muttered, his hands restlessly caressing Kaname's gorgeous skin, eventually trailing to the hard, weeping flesh that begged for attention...

Kaname moaned again, a harsh sound that exemplified the dichotomy he was feeling. He wanted more blood but he also wanted more Zero. He rolled Zero completely onto his back and pinned his devilishly tantalising hands over his head, safely away from certain sensitive areas. Zero half smiled up into Kaname's tortured face, knowing as he did that that would have gotten his attention.

"Why do you neverr help me? I am trrying to keep you alive and you keep pushhing me..."

"I love making you sweat, Kaname. Tell me, what do you want to do to me?" Zero teased, for once losing that look of innocence that usually made Kaname overprotective.

"Zero... If only I could do what I want to do to you..." Kaname growled, pressing himself into Zero, dipping to lick the markings, and then begin a slow nibbling. Maybe a sip... Maybe it doesn't matter... So deep underground, no-one would hear him scream... Kaname lifted his head and sat up. He didn't like the direction his thoughts were going.

"We need to go... You'll go searching with Seiren today. I have something to take care of..."

"Seiren! Can't I come with you? Please?" Zero begged, understandably balking at spending the night with Kaname's aunt who always looks at him as if she was this close to making him a memory. He made use of his newly freed hands to grab Kaname's arousal and massage it gently but firmly, using the fluids to efficient effect. He'd learned a few things in the last couple of weeks. Including how weak Kaname's resolve became when he rubbed his engorged head just so...

Kaname groaned and snatched Zero's mouth into a kiss, pressing the teen back onto the bed, grinding his crotch into Zero's middle relentlessly. Fine. If Zero wanted him to screw him senseless that was okay with him. To _hell_ with it. He'd _tried_. But first...

Zero thrashed and rolled in sweet agony as Kaname's hands found his arousal. The vampire didn't immediately free it from its clothed prison but leisurely rubbed it through the cloth, delineating it, caressing it, sliding his fingers and the cloth over the hypersensitive flesh in a deliberate, sensual way that made Zero quite mad with longing. He whimpered as he lost his mind as Kaname cupped his groin, massaging his scrotum as he bent to kiss him there, eventually opening his mouth to lick and suck at the frustrated erection, the area becoming hot from his breath and attentions, and wet from saliva and...

"Kaname!! Kaname!! Kaname...!!" Zero gasped, moaned, sobbed, repeating a mantra he was barely aware of voicing. Right now he would sell his soul for Kaname to open his trousers and take him into his mouth. He was rough in his mindlessness: hitting, scratching, pushing. Grabbing Kaname's hair and yanking it with all his strength. But to no avail. Kaname continued the slow torture, enjoying his causing a different, more harmless type of agony to Zero. He soon realised Zero became far more violent when he nibbled the considerable, damp outline slowly from root to tip, then when he beat the tip with his tongue Zero would actually cry...

"Kaname!! Fuck! You fucking... son of a bitch...!" Zero shouted as his body trembled, his scrotum throbbing almost unbearably as Kaname's hot mouth again hovered ineffectually where he needed him. He couldn't stand any more. When this as over, he was never going to touch this fucking, weasel-ly son-of-a-whore ever again...!

Fortunately, Kaname was reaching the end of his rope as well. Using his claws he gutted Zero's pants, expertly freeing the object of contention.

"Jesus! Kaname...!" Zero moaned, wrapping one large, muscular leg around Kaname's slender neck as the vampire began to suck on the dripping head, his eyes closed as if the taste reminded him of the finest dish in the world. He moved it around in his mouth, his head bobbing, rocking lewdly, energetically, causing a friction that simply drove Zero out of his mind. The delicate spot below the tip was drilled with a tireless tongue as Kaname massaged the free length with one hand, running his palm from the teen's throbbing sac up to where his lips taxed the aching tip. Zero sobbed as if in pain, his fingers threaded roughly into Kaname's hair, fisting it cruelly as he begged, coaxed, threatened, pleaded, trying to get what he desperately needed, trying to...

"AAHHAAHHHH!!!"

The throbbing, almost agonising burn finally switched to something more as Zero's hips were finally allowed their way. They undulated sexily, forcing his arousal into the brunette's willing mouth, into his throat as it spilled in a culmination that nearly sank the both of them. Kaname whimpered weakly as he took it all, unable to deny Zero what he wanted any longer and Zero shook, relieved, spent, falling back onto the bed into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

**ICHIRU** pulled his shirt closed and watched as Patrice crossed the dark room to the window, looking out onto the night as if mildly curious about the weather, as if a half naked human wasn't standing behind her. It had taken some effort but she was in control of herself again. On both counts.

"Look... Patrice... I just need to understand. From what you are saying, you think you are doing the right thing..." Which was playing havoc with Ichiru's sense of moral decency. He was beginning to view Patrice as a damsel in distress that needed rescuing, he not being astute enough to realise he was projecting his experience with Shizuka onto her. As such, where before Ichiru had been prepared to drive a stake through Patrice's heart and whoever else needed the same treatment a day ago, now he was wavering quite a bit. It had been black and white then. Now her pain had given him doubts he needed to deal with or he would be essentially useless when the time came. Was Kaname blameless in all of this or not? Was he ready to kill over a blood-thirsty vampire he'd only met a few months ago?

"I don't care if it is right or not. I've told you I swore on my dead children..." Patrice began coldly, not turning around. Ichiru joined her at the window.

"Kaname killed your children?" Ichiru asked, not quite taking the incredulity out of his voice. When he thought of how he was with Yuuki...

"Yes," Patrice answered, still looking out the window, consciously detaching herself from the inevitable pain. "Right in front of me. He'd said it was lesson I needed to learn and I learned it."

"What happened? What had you done?"

"Not me, Ichiru. It was not so simple."

"You hadn't done anything?!" Ichiru exclaimed, truly confused. Maybe Patrice was lying. And he was falling for it. Again. The curious light left his eyes and he began to turn to leave, but was stopped, to his surprise, by a small but strong hand on his arm.

"Wait," Patrice ordered quietly, ashamed she was giving in like this. What did she care what he thought of her? "I'll tell you about it but I want some information in return. I tell you my life story and you tell me about this 'Kaname' you like so much. Do we have a deal?"

Ichiru frowned. He knew he should leave. He knew he should trust Kaname. He'd been nothing but kind to them, protected them. But Patrice's beautiful eyes drew him in and he realised he was prepared to listen only when Patrice returned her gaze to the scenery and inhaled to begin her tale.

"I was born a long time ago, many, many miles from here in a small town called..."

**ZERO** awoke to the sensation of being licked. He opened his eyes and was briefly disoriented by the new surroundings but eventually remembered. This was Kaname's room. And they had just...

"Kaname. Promise me you will never do that to me ever again. I want your word..."

A deep chuckle greeted his request. The tongue stopped its adoration of Zero's fresh wounds and the teen was pulled onto his back to face its owner.

"Did you really hate it? It didn't seem that way at the time."

"What didn't clue you in? The cursing or the violent assault on your head?"

Kaname pretended to think about for a moment then asked with a straight face.

"That wasn't foreplay?"

"You... crazy..." Zero gasped, colouring painfully. Kaname laughed and bent to kiss the mouth that was about to swear at him again. He loved him so much. It was a while before he reluctantly broke the kiss. He reached to trace the healing scar above Zero's nipple where he'd cut him the first night they'd made love.

"I like your scars, Zero. Especially the ones I make. However, I can do something about them if you want me to."

"Really? How?" Zero asked, immediately suspicious. The last time Kaname made an offer to help him he got a permanent brand with sinister implications. Kaname saw this and laughed.

"It's not another spell, Zero. Actually it is another benefit of the 'tattoo'. I can transfer my energy to you. Right now you are feeding off of me a little. It is how you are able to sense my moods, feel my displeasure, hear my thoughts." _Enjoy my touch..._

"Can you stop it?" Zero asked, glad for the opening to this subject. It was too disturbing.

"...No. But I can increase it. One side effect would be to enhance your ability to heal."

"And another?" Zero asked, not missing the choice of words.

"It would stop you from aging as quickly."

Zero didn't reply. He looked into Kaname's eyes as if certain Kaname would start laughing again but he didn't. He held Zero's gaze easily and with a hint of arrogance. _This is what I am willing to do for you, you lucky bastard... _Zero looked away, sure that this meant more than he could grasp right now. He needed time to think.

"I'll let you know, Kaname. I'm not sure..."

"Suit yourself. I'll be here when you are ready, Zero," Kaname soothed, smiling reassuringly. There was no hurry. Not yet anyway.

Zero sighed and relaxed, looking past Kaname to the ceiling. Not age as quickly? Did he mean live longer? Did he want that? And hadn't he learned not to take what Kaname said for granted? There would be a catch. There always is with him...

Zero squinted, unable to believe what he was seeing. It was faint, the white, sheer drapes over the bed obscuring it a bit, but he was becoming surer the longer he stared...

"Zero! What is it?" Kaname asked, feeling as well as hearing Zero's heart rate increase. He followed Zero line of sight and stared in horror at the freakishly disturbing item. A desiccated arm dangled from a small harness that was bolted to the roof above his bed. He'd completely forgotten...! "Zero! Wait! I..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Patrice. They belong to Matsuri Hino._


	28. Chapter 28

Kaname

_by lightpathetic_

**ICHIRU** stood automatically as Patrice reflexively moved to shade her eyes from the brightening morning and went to the window to draw the drapes. He didn't even think about it. He'd done it so often for Kaname. But Patrice noticed. She was momentarily stunned by the thoughtfulness... and the fact that it was so late.

"I've talked for hours. I hadn't realised..."

"Yes..." Ichiru replied, staying by the window looking at the closed drapes. He was overwhelmed but he was trying not to show it. What she had said about Kaname was... impossible. It simply was. The person he knew... the way he had been with them... with Yuuki. He had a hard time believing it. But... he'd watched her. He'd listened. She spoke without even looking at him, merely staring ahead as the repulsive visions played out again in her mind. Once or twice she closed her eyes and paused as the details became too much for her. But she would take a deep breath and carry on as if he wasn't there. Ichiru had very little experience - Lord knew he did – but his instincts, his gut, told him that what she had recounted was true. At least to her. Which meant...

"_He ordered his men to take me outside... held me to the ground... they took turns..."_

"_He dragged Anelie and Milan from their beds... made us watch as he tortured them and... they burned the house afterward. Their blood was... everywhere..."_

Ichiru closed his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought...

"_He tore my husband's heart from his chest after he confessed... I begged him to kill me too but he laughed... Laughed."_

He had been in their house. Cooked their meals. Played with Yuuki...

"_He said I had to tell the others..."_

He'd teased him repeatedly. Touching him... _kissing_ him... Someone capable of this...

"_I had to tell them what was in store for them by his hand..."_

He couldn't believe it. Not _Kaname! _

"I'm starving."

"Huh!?" Ichiru gasped jerking his mind away from his own horrors, suddenly wary of Patrice.

"I mean, I've missed lunch. I'm hungry," Patrice turned and looked Ichiru in the eye. "What did you think I meant?" She had a slight turn to her lips, her eyes twinkling in amusement, indicating she knew exactly what he thought she had meant. Ichiru smiled lamely, it not quite reaching his eyes and Patrice nodded in understanding. If she had not lived so long with such a story it would still rob her of speech as well. It had been a quite a while before she had begun to care about anything. And that one thing was Kaname Kuran's violent, painful death.

"Perhaps you should return to your room," Patrice said kindly, unaware of her softening attitude towards Ichiru. He'd listened carefully, quietly, with few interruptions or questions to her entire sordid tale, giving it the respect it deserved. Hence she had a lot more for him. "I'll take you up on your offer another time. In its entirety."

Ichiru searched Patrice's face for a while, wary of any ulterior motive for letting him go without his fulfilling his end of the bargain, but saw none. He nodded and headed for the door, Patrice just behind him. He stopped as he reached it though, and turned back towards her. Patrice frowned in irritation. She would tolerate no arguments...

"Patrice?" The boy asked softly, his voice wavering a little. "Do you swear... that what you told me was the truth?"

Patrice was all for being insulted. How dare this infant question her like that? She had looked into the darkest places in her heart and mind to tell him that! She inhaled for a well aimed retort... when she noticed the tears. _Tears_...?! Of course...

"I swear on my children, Ichiru," Patrice answered just as softly. "I'm... sorry."

**THE HEAVY** doors didn't stand a chance as the pureblood in an unholy bad temper burst through them, making the end of the hall in no time before nearly breaking those doors and the guard's neck, to head up the stairs to the ground floor. He scented the air in a very disturbing type of feral grace, a pseudo calm coming over him as he walked briskly down the corridor towards the breakfast room. He was there. Maybe he would drag him into the hallway before he killed him...

"Kaname! _Ko deside_...!" Aunty Seiren exclaimed, as the door to the room rattled against the wall, shaking the hinges. A tasteful nude painting and a debatable bust of a dead president fell to the floor but these incidents were ignored by all, especially Kaname who had eyes for one person. From realisation to reproach had taken four and a half seconds. No-one had stood a chance of escape.

"Davenport. May I have word with you?"

Well, even if Davenport hadn't had the years of experience dealing with the prince, he would still have noticed Kaname was damned displeased about something. Anyone would. The polite words couldn't hide the nearly stultifying aura or the fact that the prince was ready to tear the house apart. The other servants stood quivering as Davenport wished he'd chosen to be somewhere else, anywhere else but here.

"My... my Prince?"

"Did I not give you strict instructions... to remove everything pertaining to restraining humans from my room? Did I not ask you to remove all remains?"

"Yes, Sir. But..."

"But what, Davenport?" Kaname asked, moving in with the stealth of a panther, his soft, steady demeanour belied by the crimson gaze and burgeoning fangs. He was livid. There was no way Davenport was going to live past the next few seconds. He'd had to put Zero to sleep! He'd been hysterical!

"But I told him to leave the overhead harness, Kaname-sen," Aunty Seiren spoke up, in English, dabbing the corners of her mouth daintily as she pushed her finished plate away nonchalantly. "I didn't really think you needed to part with it and I let him know that. Did it cause you any bother?"

"**ICHIRU**, what is it? You've been quiet all day."

Yuuki looked up at Ichiru, waiting for an answer. All her concern was in her large brown eyes as she silently begged her big brother to respond, to reassure her that things would be okay. She'd been trying to be brave this entire time because she knew he would protect her like he'd always done, that they'd both find a way to get her away from here. She'd always fretted them in the past – well, they were her brothers and they always fretted _her_. But they were also her heroes. They'd almost always been there for her for as long as she could remember and they always made sure nothing harmed her in any way. She was certain that they and Kaname would find a way to help them but... if Ichiru was worried... it didn't look so good...

"Yuuki..."

Ichiru looked away from her scrutiny and ran his fingers through his hair. Should he talk to her about this? It was true he had no one else. The Doc was in league with the devil, so to speak...

"Ichiru!" Yuuki prompted urgently, punching him hard in the back. "Can't you see I'm worried...?"

"Alright!" Ichiru hissed, trying to indicate that she should keep her voice down. Not that it would help with the vampires. It was the "humans" he was worried about. He had walked Yuuki away to a secluded part of the garden leaving Sayori and the good doctor to their own devices. Aidou had interrogated him on his return this morning, scolded him, inspected him and then sent him to bed. He hadn't told him much; only that he and Patrice had talked. Aidou had asked if he had breathed a word about anything at the ranch and he'd said "no". The truth. For now... "Not so loud!"

Yuuki folded her arms, cocked her head to the side and waited, a frown on her cute face. Ichiru ran his fingers through his hair again and...

"Yuuki, what do you think of Kaname?"

"Huh?" Yuuki asked, completely flummoxed. That was unexpected. Why was he talking about Kaname?

"I mean... Has he ever... hurt you?"

Yuuki pursed her lips and squinted at Ichiru, wondering what the punch-line to the joke was. Or if he was getting stir-crazy. She'd really thought something was wrong.

"Ichiru, this is not funny. I thought that..."

"I'm serious, Yuuki."

Well. Ichiru never used those words lightly.

"...No."

"Yuuki. Tell me!"

"No!" Yuuki yelled, unable to handle Ichiru being "serious" about this. About Kaname. "He'd never do that and you know it! Have you forgotten him already? He saved us...!"

"Alright! Quiet!" Ichiru soothed, stooping to hold her. He held her tightly, trying not the let the visions of what Patrice told him take over what he himself remembered of the stunning brunette they'd welcomed into their family. He tried to remember the kindly smile and comforting hands and not the horrible violation of... so many... What should he do? What could he do?

"Yuuki... What if your angel isn't really an angel?" Ichiru asked, his words almost muffled in her shoulder. "What if Kaname... is really a very bad man."

"I know he isn't an angel, Ichiru," Yuuki answered impatiently, hating to be penalised for something she'd believed when she was _eight_ - so long ago_. _"He's a vampire. I _know_ that. But we know him, Ichiru. We love him. Kaname's not like that! He can't possibly be bad!"

**SEIREN** watched the last relieved servant scurry from the room then turned to her barely composed nephew. Look at him. All upset over what that boy had seen, no doubt. It was ridiculous. If that boy had freaked out over something like that, how was he to handle their true nature? Kaname's eyes had needed to be opened. He had needed to see that this was wrong. But he still wasn't awake. She didn't know what else to do.

"_I want you packed and gone within an hour,"_ Kaname ordered in their tongue, his eyes never leaving hers.

"_What?! Are you insane?!"_

"_No. For once in my life I am completely clear. I will not tolerate you in this house another second."_

"_You cleatna! You would choose him over me?!"_

"I_ choose me over you. Do you even know me? Do you even care what makes me happy?"_

"Kaname, _what are you talking about?! I have raised you from an infant!"_

"_Yet you've no idea what my favourite colour is. Or what my favourite dish is. Or what is important to me; what causes me pain. Did you even bother to look for me when I went missing?"_

"_I heard you were dead. What's dead is dead. And I am not your wife. I only have to make sure you are alive and strong. That the pure bloodline is preserved. That you do not disgrace us with your weakness as you do now!!"_

"_Indeed. I am the latest in a line of Kurans you had ensured produced an heir and ruled with an iron fist. Who I was didn't matter. And who I was got lost in between everything that was expected of me. But these children. These human children actually found something to love about me. Actually saw me beneath my might and power and thought I was worth going after to rescue even at great risk to their lives. I choose these children because who I am will _not_ be buried anymore beneath all this shit that doesn't matter. My family matters and evidently it does not include you."_

"_You are insane! You are completely mad! I am warning you! If you send me away, _Kaname_, you will be dead to me! I will forever be an enemy!!"_

"_Somehow that does not surprise me. You have fifty minutes."_

Kaname turned to leave the room, suddenly wanting to be near Zero. He had to think of how to salvage this with him. Maybe if he explained... Seiren ran after him, pulling him around.

"_Can't you see you are making a mistake, Kaname? You say they know you and love you for who you are but that isn't really true, is it? You hide the extent of your true nature. You hide how much blood you need and your need to kill. You even have to hide what you like to do to humans for fun. Your little 'family's' love is based on a lie. And you know this don't you? You live in constant fear, each day that they will find out who you really are. What you really do. I shan't bother to curse you, Kaname, because you already are, aren't you? You are in an untenable position. This relationship is wrong. And it shall be your downfall."_

Kaname dropped his head, breaking contact with her pleading eyes. He took a breath then two, closing his own. She was right of course. It was nothing he hadn't told himself over and over for the last few months. But she was also wrong. This relationship was right.

"_We'll work this out together, Seiren-ken. We'll find a way to make this work. That is what a true family does. But you wouldn't know about that."_

**ICHIRU **pulled away and looked at Yuuki sadly. She looked at him with grim determination and faith. Faith in Kaname.

"But you are wrong, Yuuki. Kaname has done some very bad things. We've only known him those few months. Before, while he was a prince, he used to..."

Yuuki pulled away from Ichiru's embrace, sickened by his lack faith in Kaname. After all he'd done for them?! After all he'd done to protect them. To love them? To get them to love him in return? Ichiru came here with these people and suddenly didn't want to believe in him? How could be so weak?

"Ichiru, do you remember this?"

Ichiru looked towards where Yuuki had pulled up her coat and dress above her waist to show him a scar of about three centimetres on her stomach. Ichiru stopped speaking as he saw it, closing his mouth with a snap. Of course he remembered. Yuuki continued anyway.

"Kaname hates to come out in the sun. _Hates_ it. Do you remember, before Sayori came, how he used to draw those heavy drapes he'd made on every window each morning and nail them closed for good measure? Do you remember how he stopped speaking to you for three days when you pulled one down as a joke...?"

"Yes. But..."

"Well, the day this happened, it was just after two o'clock in the afternoon," Yuuki interrupted, ignoring her brother's feeble minded attempts to tarnish her angel. "We'd gone north and while we were watching the herd, I got the bright idea to go climbing up the mountain..."

"I know what happened, Yuuki..."

"Will you shut up!? I listened to you!"

Ichiru put up his hands in defeat and gestured for Yuuki to go on. She was obviously in one of her moods...

"I'd gotten pretty high up and was thinking of coming back down when I was startled by a mountain lion..."

"Really. A mountain lion. Are you sure you didn't just slip?"

"Ichiru, I swear to God..."

"Alright. Go on."

"I lost my footing and began to slide. By that time I was over a sheer drop on the other side and had begun to slide in that direction..."

"Yuuki. _Please_. I remember..." Ichiru pleaded. He didn't want to relive this.

"I was looking at a drop of a hundred meters or more into a ravine, where there were boulders and jagged rocks. I began to scream. I was clawing at the rock face trying to stop but I couldn't. My fingertips got raked almost raw trying to stop and I cut my stomach on some stones as my legs went over. I heard you calling me. I remember thinking you'd get me. I remember praying you'd come get me, Ichiru, as you usually did. But you never did..."

"I couldn't. By the time... we'd missed you, you'd screamed. I tried...!"

"I know, Ichiru. I know you did. But you couldn't save me. You weren't fast enough," Yuuki recalled, reaching out to stroke Ichiru hair away from his face comfortingly. He really needed a cut. If Kaname saw him... "But Kaname was. Just as I was sure I'd see mommy and daddy again I was in a warm embrace being lowered to the ground in front of you. He plucked me out of the air and... saved me," Yuuki finished, the solemnity of the moment trapping her in its grasp, her voice low, her mind on her near death experience. "He saved my life."

Ichiru, who was hunched there listening, was beginning to feel stupid. It was so simple for Yuuki. He wondered why it shouldn't be for him. Whatever Kaname had done in the past, it wasn't who he was now... Of course, he still killed people...

"Do you remember how he was trembling? I didn't think of it at the time. I was so upset. But I remember now because I was clinging to him and my head kept hitting his chest, like a vibration. He only had on a pair of trousers and the cloth for his eyes. But he stayed long enough to make sure I was okay, to stop Zero from yelling at me and to offer to take us home. He eventually took me home and left you all... He was sick twice on the way home, Ichiru. I never told you that. He threw up twice and when he was treating my fingers and the cut on my stomach, he looked very ill himself. I think sunlight... hurts him. You know? Not like the books but..."

"I know. Kaname isn't afraid of anything."

"Yes he is. He is afraid of losing us. But he won't lose me, Ichiru," Yuuki said firmly, meeting her brother's eyes. Ichiru sighed and stood.

"He won't lose me either, Yuuki. Come on. Let's head back."

**KANAME** sat on the edge of the bed and watched Zero sleep like a child would watch a viper. He knew he had to wake him up eventually but he was afraid of what he would do. He supposed he could erase his memory and move on but that wasn't what he wanted to do. They had to face this. Seiren was right. He lived in constant fear. He was always hiding something from them. They didn't have to know every detail but they had to know what he was truly like, what was essential to him. And his taste for blood and human flesh was.

Kaname eventually moved and approached the sleeping teen, going to lie next to him, cuddle to him as he normally would when he found Zero sleeping and could take advantage of the situation. He nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent, savouring the contact as if... it would be his last. Maybe he didn't deserve to be loved. He kept losing everyone he cherished. Maybe that was his plight, his destiny.

Zero's head rolled and he inhaled deeply, coming awake to the now familiar weight. He reached out to rub Kaname tenderly, trying to think where he was, his being disoriented by the new surroundings. He reached to drop a kiss on Kaname's head, staying a while to savour the scent of his hair before rolling him a little to wake him. Kaname rolled easily but then he was already awake. He looked at Zero with fatalism.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Kaname just lay there as if devoid of strength, waiting. Zero frowned.

"What is it? Is it Yuuki and Ichiru...?"

"No. You don't remember?"

"Remember...?"

Zero's eyes widened as he did. _Do you mean it wasn't a dream?!! _He froze, not daring to look... up.

"Is it still there?"

"Yes."

"Jesus, Kaname!"

Zero got of the bed and hurried to the door. He wouldn't stay with that thing in the room! Why had he kept it there?

"Zero!"

"I'm leaving! I'm sorry I came!"

"Wait! Dammit!"

Kaname caught up to Zero in the hallway not having bothered to "close" the doors and trap him. Scaring him further wouldn't do anything for his case. Zero pulled away as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be down here! I don't want to be near you...!"

"Why? Because of the arm?"

"Yes, _because of the arm_! There is a piece of a person in your room! Not a whole body. But a piece! A piece! I don't want to know. You can't explain in a manner that won't freak me out! So let me go!"

"I will. If that's what you want. You can go."

Zero marched to the end of the hallway... and realised he was alone. That didn't feel right. At all. He turned back to see Kaname standing there alone in the middle of the hallway, looking at him. But the look... Such despair, such hopelessness...

"Kaname..."

"All these vampires... all my ancestors... have done exactly as I do. They have used humans: killed them, tortured them, maimed, beat, eat, drank, bleed, breed... you name it, we've done it. You are standing in a hallway you have no business seeing or appreciating. You should be appalled, angered, saddened, repulsed, _disgusted_... by me and my kind. The very idea of what has been done to your race by all these people should drive you mad. You couldn't possibly accept it. You couldn't possibly accept me because... this is who I am..."

"Kaname..."

"I can't change. I won't promise that. I'd be lying. There have been days I've awoken beside you with an urge so dark I was afraid you'd feel it and hate me just for having it. And... at least two of those days I left your side and followed that urge to its logical conclusion. I am what your world would call evil, Zero. I embody what many people have tried to erase from the face of the earth since the first humans knew of our kind. As long as I live you have to realise no human is safe from me. So no, Zero, I do not blame you if you cannot love me, or if you need to leave. You would be the first human to leave this hall alive."

Kaname meandered to the end of his speech and turned away, trailing back to his room, his eyes clouding over. The tears were falling so quickly he couldn't wipe them away fast enough to see. He knocked over one of the statues and it fell, breaking into three pieces. This small act of destruction spawned a fairly intense impulse inside him, stoking the hate that he suddenly began to feel for the ones that had placed him in this position. The pieces shot up into the air and was suddenly launched at other sculptures, paintings, etchings, embroideries. Kaname felt each satisfying crash and craved more, suddenly needing to break everything, to tear everything, to annihilate everyone and then himself. The surviving Prince Kuran...

"AAAHHH!! What the...?! Kaname! Stop!"

Kaname was sure he was hallucinating. He thought his mind as well as his heart had broken. He paused though, just to be sure - one had to be very careful when it came to humans, he'd learned - and a pair of arms enveloped him, squeezing him tightly. A pair of lips kissed his cheek and then began to beg for forgiveness. What for? Were they insane too?

"Why... are you still here?" Kaname asked, still in a daze, not daring to hope.

"You wouldn't let me speak. You just said all that crap and then started tearing the place apart. I nearly lost my head getting to you..."

"You have lost your head, Zero."

"They call it "love" in my world, Kaname. I love you. So much... I can't leave. Even if you are everything I should hate, you are also everything I should love as well. I can't let you go. I can't... I... I just won't come down here anymore. But don't break everything. These are your family. Your roots..."

"I hate them."

"I love them. They... gave me you."

Kaname finally dropped the pieces he was "holding" and turned towards Zero. He reached out gently and cupped his face. The teen broke into a nervous grin. Kaname started to cry again, leaning forward to bury his face in Zero's shoulder. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't... Zero held him again, trying to comfort the sobbing vampire.

"What? What is it?"

"...Nothing. I'm happy," Kaname sniffed pathetically.

"I... see... So, you're the 'girl' in this relationship," Zero stated, without a trace of irony. Probably meant it too...

_What?!_ Kaname growled, his watery eyes glowing red... _This boy had some nerve!!_

"I'll _show_ you who's the 'girl'...!"

Zero's eyebrows rose in surprise as he suddenly found himself being dragged away by the arm.

"No... No!! Not that way!!"

How was he to make love with a frigging _arm_ over the bed?

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – save Patrice. They belong to Vampire Knight._

_Maybe next time we'll do some rescuing..._


	29. Chapter 29

The Truth

_by lightpathetic_

"**WHAT** a beautiful tale. I almost cried."

Ichiru turned away from the view and looked back at the suddenly materialised vampire. It had been no surprise to him when he'd been brought to this room. He'd only wished Yuuki hadn't been awake to see it. His last glimpse of her horrified face had almost been enough for him to resist the barely civil summons by one of their captor's henchmen, but it would have done nothing but delay the inevitable. In the end, what Patrice had wanted was information and she was determined to have it. All else was window dressing. It was just that... Ichiru still wasn't entirely sure... what was the right thing to do.

"Be careful, Patrice. Your true feelings are beginning to show. I can't wait to tell the others," Ichiru rejoined grinning, folding his arms in an unconscious indication of his unease, while trying to sound cocksure and comfortable in his gentle teasing. Patrice noted this and pursed her lips, considering her next move. She had all but forgotten the humans' favourite sparring point with her: her less than effective concealment of her contempt for them as humans, and was trying to think on how to find out whether the siblings' tête-à-tête was a show for her benefit or was the truth. The story suggesting, as unlikely as it sounded, that Kaname Kuran was loved by these children and _he_ in turn...

Patrice walked over to a nearby sofa and sat, pretending to arrange her skirt carefully as she regarded the hardening expression on Ichiru's face from the corner of her eyes. He was getting ready to form his regrets having decided to close ranks again, despite their deal. The boy was giving _Him_ the benefit of the doubt despite her story. Maybe it is true. Maybe these humans had found it in their hearts to love a vampire. Not just a vampire but Kaname Kuran. They were either incredibly naive – a likely theory given what she had observed so far – or he had manipulated them into it – much less likely since Patrice couldn't see the point. It was like a vampire trying to garner the favour of mice. Patrice pondered another possibility. Was it possible... he had changed? Patrice dismissed this out of hand. That was absurd? Why should he? After so many years of subjecting so many to sheer misery...! Unless he really _is_ crazy? But how could she be sure?

"That was an excellent performance, Ichiru," Patrice began, injecting, she hoped, the right amount of righteous indignation into her tone. "But I don't buy it for a second! No vampire would go out into the sun to rescue one human child much less _him_. He's killed _hundreds_ of people on less provocation. I am very upset that you have yet again tried a very amateurish way to trick me when I poured my... _heart _out to you in good faith! And what do I get in return? Your indication that you are all still willing to play games! Well, I am grateful because any goodwill or kindness I have ever felt for any of you is now gone! You have clearly sided with him and will be dealt with accordingly. You shall return to your room and my master shall determine your fate when he returns...!"

Patrice stood and marched for the door, making to yank it open...

"Wait! Patrice!"

Patrice stood facing the door, hand on handle not daring to turn around in case the inner rejoicing at her triumph showed on her face. It had been close, despite her practically moving in slow motion.

"I don't care! I won't be fucked with any more! The blood of my children could just as easily be on your heads...!"

"No! That's not true! We had nothing to do with that! Christ!"

Ichiru turned away toward the window and ran his fingers into his hair. He didn't want to do this. Lord knows he didn't. He did love Kaname. But this was unfair! Here they were, a family torn apart, afraid for their lives all because of Kaname! All because of something that happened long before they were even born! They were embroiled in a fight they had no business being a part of! They'd been barely surviving on their ranch but it had been on their own terms. The rules had been theirs and simple: be faster, stronger, quicker, smarter than the other guy and chances are you would come out the other end with your life. He'd spent his life depending on this premise, protecting his family, their stock and their land as best they could. Now their lives and their life had been turned upside down in the most disturbing way by the mere fact that this stranger had washed up onto their land. They'd only done the Christian thing! Shit! If he had known, if he'd had _an inkling_ that Yuuki or Zero could have died because of him, Ichiru would have shot him himself! Or he would have helped do as Zero had kept whining about and sent him packing. But how could they have known? Vampires? They were a fable! A story! And even when they'd found out Kaname was against the odds a nocturnal bloodsucker, who could have thought they'd be swept up in this political hell because him? He'd been beyond kind to them, had shown his love for them. They'd fallen in love with him because of that. But for all the love they felt for him, despite their wish to protect him, this wasn't their fight! If Kaname had been truly evil, truly tyrannical, he deserved to be held accountable. Patrice and the others deserved to see him held accountable, as Ichiru one day hoped to kill the people that had taken their parents from him. Yuuki didn't understand. She was too young. If she was able to know better, would she decide Kaname was a cause worth dying for? Would she give her life for him?

"Please," Ichiru pleaded, hanging his head, feeling like the scum of the earth. If this was weakness he didn't care. Not anymore. He had to return to that simple truth that prevailed before Kaname entered their lives and complicated the hell out of it: their survival. Kaname was well able to look after himself.

"I want the truth! No more games!" Patrice insisted loudly for good measure.

"I'll tell you... I'll tell you everything."

He could only hope... that they would forgive him.

**ASATO** **ICHIJOU** - Ichiou to those who knew him – didn't know what had awoken him. He could tell that it was still daylight from his body's still lingering fatigue, and as far as he could tell he'd had no dream that troubled him, no restless bed-companion on which the blame could be pinned. Just this feeling... As if he was not alone...

Ichiou turned over and sat up quickly as he heard the sound of wood touch wood directly behind him. And his eyes met the most unlikely sight he ever thought he would see. He was instantly chilled to the bone. However, Ichiou was experienced enough in the ways of the world not to show fear. He mustered up some anger instead.

"How the devil did you get in here?" he demanded of the quietly lounging figure, who seemed not at all put out by having been caught trespassing. In fact, he didn't even look up as he replied, only moving a black chess piece – the knight it appeared to be – between two white pawns, then settling back again as if to consider his next move.

"One thing I did miss was the game of chess: the careful plan of attack, the need to stay several steps ahead of your opponent." At this Kaname lifted his eyes to look directly into Ichiou's, leaving him no doubt of whom he spoke. Ichiou refused to be cowed, growling in irritation as he threw off his bed clothes and stood. He tried to remember his status. It had protected him so far.

"I am not in the mood for games, _Kaname_," Ichiou bellowed, using Kaname's given name in an attempt to remind him of his seniority and his rights as another pureblood, stalking over to the unrepentant interloper in all his glory. He only put on clothes for _invited_ guests. "Get out and come back at a decent hour...!"

"Where is he, Ichiou? That's all I want to know."

"Who? What the devil are you on about? Get out before I run you through!"

Kaname did not even flinch as the blade was presented to his throat although his eye-brows did rise in polite query. The threat of lethal force already? They were hardly bosom buddies but this was only a quiet chat. You would think an innocent man would find out what he was about, particularly if information could be gleaned for at least some good gossip. After all, the Prince only troubled himself to run personal errands for very important matters. Yet Ichiou wasn't the slightest bit curious. Perhaps he was just sleepy and bad-tempered because of it.

"There is no need for hysterics, Ichiou. I only wish your help in locating my Uncle. I don't know if you have heard, but I am looking for him," Kaname informed, taking some time to move the white queen forward. "I thought, since you and he have been known to exchange pleasantries on occasion, you may be able to point me in the right direction."

"I have not seen him! Besides, your family feud is your own affair! The gall you have barging in here...!"

Kaname looked up from the board, past the blade to again meet Ichiou's eyes. Ichiou lost some of his momentum where his rant was concerned. His eyes were... disturbing. As if there was nothing behind them but pure menacing anger although he seemed calm enough. The blade at Kaname's throat visibly shook. Maybe Rido had been right. Maybe he was insane...

"I hadn't asked if you have seen him, Ichiou. However, I do find it interesting that you would answer that particular unspoken question. As if it was praying on your mind. I think you may have other confessions you may want to get off of your chest."

"Go to hell. You harm me and you'll never again have any peace while you are prince. You will not rest another second until you are dead because no other pureblood will let you!"

Kaname moved the knight forward and took the white queen. He removed the piece from the chessboard and held it up for Ichiou to see.

"I had no intention of harming you. It took me a while but I did figure out your weakness. You have always acted as if you cared for nothing but yourself. But when Kara was born, my perspective changed. I was able to appreciate what I could never have before. Able to recall many things in a new light. For instance, despite all your protestations to the contrary, your daughter – your firstborn - was always well taken care of. Always worthy of your attention. You called her and her son worthless embarrassments but they were never far from your notice or care. I thought that it was unforgivable weakness or an unnecessary show of protecting your family's honour. Now, I know much better. Something happens to you when you have children. No greater lesson on love could ever be taught and... I loved my daughter, very much. Even more than myself. Do you know... what happened to my daughter? Probably not. I am not entirely sure myself. But you will know what happened to yours."

Kaname pushed his thumb against the head of the delicate, carved white figurine and it snapped, just as a piercingly chilling feminine scream easily reached them from above, even ensconced as they were in the bowels of the earth, followed by a masculine cry of extreme pain. Kaname watched the colour drain from his opponent's face with some satisfaction, as the blade at his throat lowered at the timely realisation by the elder vampire of his limited options.

"Perhaps now," Kaname paused as the cry of "Father!" was heard from above and Ichiou's frantic eyes, displaying an almost devastating concern, were directed upwards towards it. "...Now we could have a more productive conversation."

**ZERO** was violently awoken by the fairly enthusiastic, amorous attentions of a vampire, enticingly nude and fittingly horny. Zero reached up automatically to thread his fingers in the uniquely silky hair, closing his fist on the strands to pull him away, trying to temper the onslaught. Not that he didn't want to kiss those sweet, soft lips. It was simply because Zero had other more pressing concerns.

"...Kaname! Wait!"

Zero turned away his head and, grabbing the slim, chuckling brunette, rolled him beneath him. Since Kaname often let him have his way, Zero thought nothing of trapping the roving hands and pinning them above the dark head. Kaname moaned in frustration but submitted to Zero's wishes. Maybe he wanted to be on top. He had no objections. It was probably safer that way.

"What happened? Did you find out anything? Do you know where they are?"

Kaname inhaled deeply and exhaled just as lengthily. He was in the mood for something else besides a conversation but of course he understood Zero's curiosity. It was just that he was unusually keyed up for obvious reasons...

Zero released Kaname and stood, going to where he knew there would be a candle. He wanted to see his face properly, perhaps read it better. Kaname beat him to it though, the fireplace roaring to renewed vigour with the same liveliness the pureblood felt.

"Come back to bed, Zero."

"Kaname! Be serious...! Ah!"

Zero yelped as he was suddenly "seized" and upended onto the mattress, just before being instantly covered by Kaname. Kaname rubbed himself onto Zero's large thigh with all the abandon of a rutting animal. He'd recently had the addition of one of the richest bloods in the world to his circulation. His veins practically hummed from it. It was either screw Zero senseless or go kill some more and he'd much rather do the former...

"Kaname! Stop it!" Zero growled, again rolling on top of the aroused brunette and really looking at him as if for the first time. Zero froze momentarily as he regarded the seriously stunning visage, then his fingers almost unconsciously reached to twirl one of the rich waves that framed the flawless face, horrified as he at once knew what it meant. "You...!"

Kaname pulled away and rolled onto his side, away from the accusation in Zero's eyes, his mood changing suddenly as this tense guilt of dubious origin began to take hold and it irritated him no end.

"Must you always look at me that way when I feed?" Kaname snapped, feeling the latter option for working off his excess energy becoming more attractive to him as his mood darkened. Starting with a certain uptight teenager. "Did you mean nothing of what you'd said to me...?"

Kaname started a little then melted completely as a massive warmth pressed into his back and arms enveloped him and pulled him tightly into it. He sighed as he craned his long, beautiful neck as the teen rained soothing, apologetic kisses onto it, then his ear then...

"I'm sorry..." Zero rasped eventually, reluctantly breaking the lengthy kiss - one satisfying consequence of Kaname not being "hungry". He ran his hand up Kaname's arm where it had a practical stranglehold on his neck, a gentle hint to the vampire to loosen his grip. Zero tried not to get distracted when those gorgeous, plump, saliva moist lips came into view. Kaname had succeeded in getting him to a much similar state of arousal, which may have also had something to do with the vampire's devastating manipulation of his hardness with one hand. No one could be in any doubt as to what Kaname's single-minded goal was.

"Forgiven." Kaname swooped in again.

"Wait! First tell me what happened!"

Kaname decided not to sweep away the hand planted onto his chest to arrest him and pulled away slightly to gaze into Zero's worried eyes. He finally relented, carefully disguising his disappointment at not getting laid. Still, as just a bit of revenge at being thwarted, he made sure Zero saw as he sucked his fingers of the teen's intimate moisture. Zero couldn't miss the suggestion as to what else could be in Kaname's mouth right now but he held firm.

"I did get some information but it is no outright solution. Still, I am optimistic..."

Zero rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, his grief clearly evident. He'd hoped...

"It is not as you think, Zero!" Kaname reassured quickly, going to lie on Zero's chest and force him to meet his eyes. "If anything we are closer! He didn't know the exact location," Kaname was certain of that. He knew when a man's spirit was broken better than anyone. "However, he gave some very interesting clues. For instance, he mentioned Rido had gotten a telegram the day before he saw him. It means he is at most a day's ride from here."

"That's anything from zero to three hundred miles, Kaname! In any direction!" Zero edified hopelessly, throwing his arm over his eyes. It was over; their one last hope couldn't tell them anything! Kaname pursed his lips and pulled Zero's arm away, making the maudlin teen again meet his eyes.

"Zero, give me more credit than this! I _know_ they are not within fifty miles of here or I would have found them by now. Aidou's connection to me is much stronger than yours."

"If he is still alive!"

"He increases Rido's bargaining position. It is unlikely he would have killed him considering he would have been left with only three human children. Unless Aidou had done something foolish, which is uncharacteristic..."

"Oh..."

"Therefore, that leaves a fifty to three hundred mile radius. From what I was told, I am inclined to believe that he came up from the south. He had complained of the ... Road being impassable due to damage from the encroachment of the river. That road begins one hundred and fifteen miles from here and is about twenty miles long in a south-westerly direction..."

Zero eyes began to dry as a new hope burned within him. This _was_ progress. He began to listen to Kaname's soft but enthusiastic words as he painted a picture of logical supposition and tried to help where he could. Soon they had their starting point at about one hundred and ninety miles to the south-southeast near the hills of ... – because Kaname was certain he had scented a certain type of laurel in the room where Rido had slept and he'd spotted "bluestem" in some horse manure near the end of the garden, whatever that meant. Sometimes Zero just had to give way to Kaname's peculiarities.

"Okay, then!" Zero exclaimed, scooting across the bed to his feet. He commenced the hunt for his trousers having grabbed his shirt from the chair. It was time for action! The sooner they got started the sooner he'd be reunited with his family. He really couldn't believe it was finally happening!

Zero sucked his breath through his teeth as he felt it. He turned towards the bed, glowering in irritation that Kaname would show his displeasure _that_ way. Zero disliked it and Kaname knew it. It made him feel like he was being treated like a trained animal, for God's sake. Zero was angry enough to dismiss the adorably nude, aroused vampire and the eerie glimmer of red in his eyes as he glared angrily at the teen.

_Come here_.

Zero's lips thinned as he folded his arms, his muscles bunching and rippling distractingly in the light from the fire. _Can _you_ read _my _mind, you moron? _Zero thought, as his eyes narrowed, electing to disregard the telepathic command and the heavy atmosphere around him. What was his problem? They had to go!

Kaname certainly understood Zero's eagerness to leave but couldn't he tell that he needed him? A little gratitude was certainly in order since he'd just done the unthinkable. Since he'd just jeopardised his life and his rule for them! Not that he wouldn't do it again and again. But, dammit, this pure blood was making him nuts! All he wanted was a moment or two of kindness... Kaname moaned and fell back on the bed, rolling to his side away from Zero's angry gaze, closing his eyes. Maybe he was being unreasonable. Once they were all rescued and safe he could again think of himself and his desires...

The bed sunk tellingly and Kaname trembled as Zero's warmth and scent again enveloped him. He could have stopped elsewhere before returning home but the allure of a hot, naked Zero was too much. Kaname's misery seemed complete as he realised that he was indeed spoiled for even meaningless sexual liaisons with anyone else, momentarily forgetting his euphoric happiness of earlier as he lay in his lover's arms kissing. This had happened once before in his life and he berated himself on not remembering the particular hell that had engendered as well.

"What's wrong, Kaname? Are you tired? You have been up all day..."

"Nothing's wrong!" Kaname snapped, even more bad-tempered that Zero had forgotten the state he was in, as if it was some trivial matter. There was no way he was going to actually explain that he wanted sex and lots of it, right now. "Why don't you go order breakfast? I'll follow you shortly."

"I'm not hungry. What you'd said was the best piece of news we've had in a while. I got so excited about the rescue I forgot about our bargain."

Bargain? What did he mean...?

Kaname cried out as a hot, moist tongue buried itself between his shoulder blades and the hard evidence of arousal as crushed against him. Kaname involuntarily curled into a defensive position as his body seemed almost white hot from the pleasure alone. He whimpered as he was straightened and rolled onto his back, his hands pinned over his head as Zero's bulk covered him to his toes and pressed him into the mattress. Kaname open his eyes to meet Zero's amused gray ones. It was the final indignity.

"How did you even get this way?" There was no ambiguity in this question. No one could miss how Kaname literally sobbed each time Zero stomach rubbed against his almost painfully hard length.

"S... Something I ate. Zero... _please_. I'll... never forgive you if you don't..." Kaname gasped, praying for death, but was unable to finish his shaky sentence as Zero's mouth descended to crush those tantalising, full lips with his; sucking the sweet, sensitive flesh hungrily before plunging his restless tongue into the vampire's mouth. Kaname groaned and freed his hands to hold Zero's head, keeping his hot mouth to his, submitting to the onslaught before beginning one of his own, taking the tongue and greedily sucking on it, stroking the length firmly and suggestively, eventually making Zero shudder in exquisite lust.

"What do you need? Tell me," Zero eventually uttered, having wrenched his lips away. Any more of this kissing and he'd be useless. Kaname, who was too struck for words, grabbed Zero's weeping length and pressed it against his own throbbing, tight ring, bearing down for a quick entry. However, Kaname's own arousal capitulated at this merest touch, the brunette groaning loudly and tensing as they were both sprayed liberally in his orgasmic fervour. Zero's eyes widened in surprise at this, at once appreciating what Kaname was going through. Not missing a beat, he got to his knees between the equally stunned pureblood's legs and drove himself inside, hard, causing Kaname to gasp and moan in a nearly overwhelming mix of pain, pleasure and fullness that nearly made him mad from desire, as the teen knew it would. The boy grabbed hold of Kaname's still turgid member, pumping mercilessly; the warm, moist velvety flesh sliding repeatedly, sensuously through his fingers. The other hand was planted on the vampire's chest to separate them, to hold him down as Zero pushed Kaname relentlessly to the last grinding edge of his lengthy orgasm and into another. The brunette thrashed weakly, his toes and fingers curling involuntarily, scoring the bed and tearing the sheets, his mouth open in helpless abandon. It was another of Kaname's peculiarities: his body's capacity for multiple, lengthy climaxes; but one Zero was well sure he could live with, especially as he soon joined the brunette; his hardness almost unbearably buffeted and massaged by Kaname's tight, hot, undulating sheath; his other senses erotically assaulted by his lover's wild, unmitigated enjoyment.

"Kaname!" Zero groaned as he hooked Kaname's legs over his elbows, the vampire's behind popping up off the bed as the teen pressed roughly, rhythmically, deeply into the hot pulsating core, moaning in intense satisfaction as he seeded what was undeniably his, stopping only for a while his mind-blowing manipulation of Kaname's tender flesh. _God, he felt so good!_ Zero practically worshiped as he shuddered violently through his climax, his hips still compulsively slapping, rippling the vampire's pert ass in his adoration. He eventually opened his eyes as he recovered to see that the brunette had sobered enough to watch him closely; the dark, crimson eyes drinking in the sight of his pleasure greedily through his damp, untidy tresses. The next thing he knew, Kaname's lips were pressed to his, his fingers delving desperately between the boy's own muscular cheeks, as he felt the brunette's internal muscles squeezing and tugging on his spent length. An intense sensation of warmth and pleasure began to spread through him and Zero groaned as his body trembled from the onslaught but he recognised Kaname's trick and intentions and was having none of it. He found the strength to press Kaname back onto the bed and resume his earlier attentions ruthlessly, destroying Kaname's hope of gaining the upper hand and... other things. As much as that prospect would have enticed him in the past, Zero didn't want to spend the rest of the night in bed.

"Zero... I can't...!" Kaname eventually gasped, pleaded. He was in agony, defeated and unable to stand to continue. Zero relented finally, leaning forward onto the sodden, dishevelled, flushed, sweaty but thoroughly satiated limp mass beneath him and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Better?"

Kaname didn't reply, only staring dazedly ahead in Zero's general direction and the youth decided he had his answer. After a few minutes of recovery, he threw the brunette's arms and legs around him and scooped him up into his arms. Taking a blanket to cover their nudity – even knowing Kaname would not have cared – he carefully negotiated his way off the bed and towards the door, rubbing the damp skin of the vampire's back soothingly in a deeply contented satisfaction as same dozed blissfully on his shoulder. They would have time to think on the imminent rescue ahead but now a bath and some breakfast was in order for the both of them.

"I know you can hear me, Kaname," Zero whispered as he dipped comically to reach the doorknob while trying to hold on to and to not disturb the comatose vampire who was evidently disinclined to assist him. "If you are not awake in half an hour I am going by myself."

**PATRICE** stood in worried reflection as she waited, too tense to sit. He'll laugh at her, she thought, or worse, kill her where she stood. She had hoped for more time to interrogate the boy further but He had returned this morning, seemingly eager for results and had insisted on a full report first thing in the evening. What should she tell him? What the boy had said? But it was madness! She could not even picture that cruel, aristocratic bearing debased to the point of serving... _humans_! It was bad enough she had to do so and she was an ordinary vampire! But the boy had insisted, even past the point of tears in his effort to convince her that they were innocent in this, his sister did not deserve to be here at all. _He_ had literally washed up on their land and had asked to stay and _work _for them. If he had known, the boy had said, if he had known his family would be threatened like this...

The door opened behind her and in strode the subject of her present dread. She turned briskly and curtsied low, hoping to ingratiate herself into his good graces but he waved away her show of respect impatiently.

"Well?" Rido asked in annoyance, noticing the nervous fidgeting of his servant. Considering what he had been through in the last week, it would be the last straw if she had not done as he had asked. They were humans, dammit! She had to have found a way to outsmart them by now...!

"My Prince..." Patrice began, but lost her momentum. Suddenly she found herself pinned to the wall, held aloft by her neck with one arm. Cruel claws pierced her skin slowly, growing with agonising leisure into her flesh as the mismatched cruel gaze watched her pain and blood as it flowed freely over his fingers. The next move would be to pull downwards, gutting her like a small animal before he fed. She could not have reminded him better of the high stakes with her worried utterance.

"Patrice, I've just had to sneak like a blasted cockroach out of the city because of Kaname Kuran. I was holed up for a week like a dog with another pureblood because all of my property had been razed to the ground. If only your belief in me as a prince were enough but alas it isn't. Not when I have to burrow around like some insignificant mole to avoid my nephew. You have one last chance to redeem yourself or this face will be the last thing you'll ever see...!"

"My Lord!" Patrice gasped, indicating her need for less constriction on her vocal cords to speak. Rido admired his handiwork a while longer before dropping her and walking away, not even licking his fingers of the blood, he was so disgusted. He had practically boasted to his one pureblood ally about this course of action. He had nothing else left.

Patrice dragged herself to her feet, coughing violently as she waited for his throat to heal a little. She had one chance. Dare she tell him or should she invent something? As her frantic thoughts whirred in her head she was again affixed with the impatient stare of her master. Patrice made her decision.

"My Lord, the children's hold over Kaname Kuran is as simple as his daughter's hold over him. He loves them as his own. He has adopted them and used to actively take care of them at their ranch..."

"What nonsense is this?" Rido growled, moving forward to fulfill his violent intentions. Patrice held up her hands in an attempt to forestall him.

"It's the truth! I can invent nothing so absurd! He cooked for them, cleaned for them, worked the farm, darned their clothing... He," Patrice hesitated, then decided it was no less crazy than the rest of the tale. "He even killed another vampire to protect them. A tall, blond one that he seemed to know well..."

Rido's mouth fell open, his horror and revulsion so intense that he forgot himself. Ichiou had lamented briefly on the absence of his grandson; his daughter growing more worried and more insufferable – he'd said - with each passing day with no word. But they'd decided: he was a pureblood. No one could or would dare harm a pureblood. No one! And certainly not for...

"Is that it? Seriously? There is no spell? No power? Nothing? _Love?_" Rido scoffed. He could be forgiven for his scepticism; this story defied logic and anything vampires knew about themselves.

Patrice held herself erect though, her innate hauteur taking over as she refused to cower anymore. She would invent nothing. Despite everything that rebelled within her at the words, they all had to face the truth: Kaname Kuran was indeed insane. This conclusion brought Patrice some measure of comfort at the possibility of victory but oddly, no end of sadness. It also seemed a very diminished victory.

"Yes, Sir. And, I think, if we plan this carefully, it is all that we may need. I assure you... it will be enough."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but only Patrice belongs to me. The others are characters in that wonderful, inventive manga called "Vampire Knight"._


	30. Chapter 30

_Wow! I rambled on quite a bit here! I'll edit more later. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate the encouragement!_

Absolution

_by lightpathetic_

"**SOMETHING'S UP**. I can feel it."

Ichiru turned to look at Aidou as the blonde came to rest beside him on the balcony, but left his vocalised concern unanswered. He was too busy praying that he had done the right thing. He hadn't expected to feel this heartsick after his explanation to Patrice, but when he had been returned to his room and had seen the relieved faces of all the occupants, he'd begun to feel an overwhelming regret. They'd all tried to keep their secret from their captors and he'd betrayed them all in one fell swoop. But he'd had to explain. He couldn't understand why they should all pay for Kaname's sins. But, despite how sound this premise was and his reasons for doing as he did, on his return to his room it occurred to Ichiru that there was one fatal flaw: his captors could not be trusted to do the honourable thing.

Aidou sighed and watched the teen closely as he again averted his eyes to the garden below. Ichiru and he used to talk freely but these days he was very reserved and... suspicious. Aidou could only guess at what Patrice had been filling his head with as Ichiru became even more tight-lipped when interrogated and refused to divulge what they had spoken about. Which could mean several things... the most likely of which was she was gradually turning Ichiru against him and Kaname...

Aidou looked back toward the view and the curious lack of activity and sighed again. If he was right, then he ought to try to address the boy's concerns. Division between them played right into Rido's hands. If he was wrong, he would commit an unforgivable breach of Kaname-sama's confidence. From what he had seen, Kaname had tried very hard to protect all of them from the knowledge of the more unpleasant side to him. Of course, Aidou still recognised its presence. He knew Kaname better than anyone. But with each tense suppression of a destructive impulse would come a wide indulgent smile, grim unending patience and deep incorruptible joy. Aidou could only imagine the strength and will it must have taken in the beginning to fight each of these small battles within him, which showed that Kaname was doing them the highest compliment he could do: making every effort to change himself, and suppress his nature. For them. He didn't have to. Aidou still couldn't fully understand his reasons, but he had come closer each time he saw Kaname's contentment. It seemed this powerful prince craved as they all did, the undeniable majesty found in unconditional love.

But. The sad thing was... It wasn't really unconditional, was it? Not if he had to hide. Not if he had to conceal his past. Not if he was afraid of them flinching away from his touch on the full knowledge of his numerous past transgressions. And it looked as if he was right. From what internal tortures Ichiru appeared to be putting himself through it seemed he had caught a glimpse of just a few of those. Aidou hadn't thought of having to justify Kaname to anyone. He was his master and the prince. As such the choices were to accept him or be rolled over. Aidou had accepted him eventually, but then, Kaname and he had similar tastes. But what of these children? How do you explain Kaname to them? What was Kaname thinking of to even try this in the first place?

Aidou sighed yet again and Ichiru finally had enough. He turned to where Aidou too leaned on the balustrade, with a sad expression on his face and decided to let him have it.

"Will you stop that, Doc? Sighing like an uptight girl! It is getting on my nerves!"

Aidou, rather than be offended by the outburst, decided it was rather fortunate. It was the first time Ichiru had spoken to him voluntarily in days. He seized the opportunity.

"What else would you have me do? You won't speak to me and I have no idea why. It is rather unfortunate since we are stuck in this horrible situation and I don't even have you for support anymore! I don't know if you have tried, but planning an escape with Sayori doesn't exactly fill one with confidence."

Instead of at least acknowledging the joke, Ichiru closed his mouth and looked away, his brow furrowing as if in intense pain, not exactly the reaction Aidou had been going for. He wondered what he'd said.

Ichiru was in turmoil. What could he say? What should he say? He'd betrayed them all. He'd been weak. He couldn't stand to confess that. They'll all know. They'll all hate him. And it would be worse if he told Aidou. Kaname would find out! Ichiru lowered his head to his resting arms and squeezed his eyes shut. He'd only tried to explain. He hadn't meant to make things worse...

Aidou watched the teen's body language carefully, deciding this wasn't just about suspicion. Ichiru looked on the cusp of all-consuming self-loathing. Maybe...

"It's okay, you know."

"What?" Ichiru straightened to look at the doctor, hoping he wasn't that transparent. Aidou smiled reassuringly.

"Whatever it is. Whatever you told them. It's alright."

Ichiru eyebrows rose in surprise for a moment or two before his face completely crumpled in agony. He tried to turn away before he was caught crying, but Aidou held onto him, pulling him into his arms. Ichiru wanted to fight him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve his sympathy. He tried to push away but Aidou held on until the boy stopped fighting and held him back, the tears flowing freely now as all his regrets, all his doubts and fears came to the surface. It felt so good to know he hadn't been rejected.

"I'm sorry..." Ichiru mumbled, his voice muffled by the doctor's shoulder and the fact that he hated to acknowledge his gullibility. Aidou patted him on the back then pulled away to look him in the eye.

"This situation would be hard on anyone, Ichiru, and you're just a child. You are!" Aidou emphasized as Ichiru visibly bristled at this. "And any man would have crumbled by now with everything you've had to worry about, so stop being so hard on yourself. It's Kaname's fault really. He should be here by now. I'm beginning to think we should make a run for it. I mean, it's been over a month! What is he doing? Selecting the right outfit?"

Aidou had such an exasperated look on his face that Ichiru couldn't help but laugh. He failed miserably in suppressing the chuckle that shook his shoulders. But Aidou just grinned and punched him hard on the arm.

"Glad you find this funny, Ichiru."

"I don't. I don't! It's just the way you'd said it. As if he were the postman late with your mail."

"Well, he is usually very reliable when something's important to him. And you all are very important to him." Give or take Sayori but he needn't split hairs at this point.

Ichiru found he was unusually touched by this. He somehow knew it wasn't just for the vampires' benefit. Quite possibly, it was for his...

"Aidou," Ichiru began uncomfortably. "I need to speak to you about something. You see, I'd..."

"Don't mention it. You're speaking to me now, aren't you?"

"No... It's not just that. It's about Kaname. You see, I'd heard..."

Aidou sighed again loudly and turned away, much to Ichiru's astonishment. Was it something he'd said? But just as he was about feel vulnerable again, Aidou returned and whispered to him.

"I'm not the one you should talk to about this, Ichiru. I've been ordered to deny everything or lie or say nothing at all. And... my nature demands that I must not deviate from this unrewarding path. I don't want to do any of the above but I can't tell you the truth. So all I can do is to beg you to ask him about any of your concerns."

"Your nature? I don't understand. All I want to know is..."

"And all I can tell you, in all helpfulness, is to _ask him_. Please."

Ichiru searched Aidou's earnest gaze, fearing that was the end of any further query. How could he ask Kaname? How do you broach such a subject? He didn't want to show how little faith he had. What he had done to betray him. Yet he couldn't forget about it. And if it was true? What if Kaname wanted it to stay a secret? What if he killed him...?

Aidou stopped just as he was about to go inside and looked back at the teen. He looked terrified. Really, was he the only that understood?

"It's funny. You are very afraid of doing as I ask, yet you all are the only ones on this earth who have nothing at all to fear from Kaname Kuran. Don't you know he would give you anything within his power, anything at all? Including peace of mind? He'll probably answer all your questions before watching you suffer like this any further. Just trust that. It's true."

Doctor Aidou smiled again kindly and disappeared and left Ichiru even more confused than before.

**AS SOON** as Zero landed, he dropped to his knees and crawled to the edge of the road and vomited into the bushes, dry heaving for a while before vomiting again, all while Kaname pretended to look around them carefully for signs of habitation, ignoring the prostrate human on the floor. One half hour to sleep, indeed. The nerve of this child. If Zero had gone on his own he would a. gotten lost or b. taken almost a day to get here. Kaname had decided to sleep for four hours and then take half an hour to get here. Which he'd almost did. Effective delay between conversation and arrival: six hours and thirteen minutes – there was a bit of a head wind.

Zero rolled over onto his back and tried to calm his body down. That moron did this deliberately. If he had known Kaname was going to "fly" here he probably wouldn't have been so demanding. Still a little understanding should have been in order. The bastard! He'd even done quite a few brisk descents knowing Zero loathed, _loathed_ to do that.

"I don't sense Aidou," Kaname admitted after a few minutes. "We'll need to go further..."

"I'll walk. Thank you," Zero informed from his seated position of misery. Kaname deigned to look at him, not quite hiding his amusement.

"What's the matter? Are you ill?"

"You swine..." Zero grumbled under his breath, struggling to his feet. He was still suffering the effects of vertigo but he'd be damned if he admitted it. He swallowed a belated surge of bile and looked around him for the first time since they had landed on a hill with a winding paved road. It was very dark but even Zero could see several houses dotting the landscape by the quarter moon. If only he'd let him bring a horse. "Where are we?"

Kaname studied Zero's decidedly greenish hue for a little while before relenting, thinking his point had been made. He raised one hand to stroked Zero's hair gently away from his face. Zero wanted to flinch away but realised... he was suddenly feeling a lot better. He still got to swat Kaname's hand away, however, and glare at him defiantly. Kaname looked away into the distance.

"We're about two hundred miles to the south, near the ... Bridge."

"There are so many houses..."

"He won't be in any one of them. We'll need to go across the river."

"How do you even...?" Zero began, exasperated.

"Because, there are no other vampires out here. Most likely he would have vampires as his accomplices. Also, the houses are too close together. He would prefer a bit more privacy if he was hiding from me. Other vampires coming here to hunt would easily sense his aura and possibly inform me. We are looking for a secluded place with a well-defined and well guarded perimeter and nothing like that exists out here or along the road for many more miles. However, on the other side of the bridge..."

"Alright, alright," Zero interrupted, hating the lecturing tone, feeling a little silly. He certainly had no better ideas and he certainly didn't think he would get very far knocking on all of these doors. Maybe he should trust Kaname a bit more. They _were_ looking for a vampire.

Kaname heard Zero's miserable tone and looked back at him again. His cold expression softened a little and he drew closer, encircling Zero's waist and holding him close. Zero muttered expletives under his breath, averted his eyes and folded his arms.

"I am an arrogant ass sometimes, aren't I?"

Zero met Kaname's gaze in amazement at the understatement and saw the rueful smile. Zero blushed painfully and looked away again. He didn't know which was worse: when Kaname behaved like an arrogant ass or when he noticed that he shouldn't behave that way because of Zero's youth and inexperience. He hated feeling like a child especially since he very badly wanted to be a man... for him...

"Yes. But I am getting used to it. We need to cross to the other side?" Zero prompted, again swatting away Kaname's arm, and heading down the hill. "I'll meet you there." Zero was serious about walking. There was no way he was subjecting himself to more of Kaname's abuse. No way...

"Kaname! Zero shouted as he realised his feet no longer touched the ground. "Put me down! Kaname!"

**PATRICE** was uneasy. She didn't know why. Here it was finally: the plan that would lead to the death of Kaname Kuran. And... And what? What? _They are humans! Humans!_ She hadn't reached this point in her life by feeling sorry for these stupid, pathetic, weak creatures! They were expendable! Their lives have never mattered! Certainly not in comparison to theirs! But she found herself searching feverishly for an excuse, for a reason to spare them being assimilated. Certainly the older girl was neither here nor there but to lose that spark in the others. To never have the "toddler" ask her to do the "trick with the birds" again... Patrice thought of her own daughter and son. She wished fervently she had been fortunate enough to see them grow to such ages. Would they have been as troublesome? Or... as wonderful...?

They were about to go into the room. Once they had figured out that their hold on Kaname had nothing to do with special knowledge or physical attributes, it was decided that their captivity would be easier if they were enslaved and then, those released could act as an effective Trojan horse. The toddler perhaps... Didn't the boy say that Kaname Kuran was unusually attached to her? But they would be forever changed. Lost... Like her children.

"My Lord..."

They others paused as their "prince" stopped and turned toward his most trusted servant. They were all slightly impatient with the hesitancy now that the long period of inactivity was over. Kaname Kuran was sure to be close to finding this place by now. They had agreed that if he had killed Takuma Ichijou over these kids, he'd certainly stop at nothing and it was a fair assumption that Asato Ichijou had at least been visited as well. They had to leave and they had to sacrifice some of their captives as a decoy.

"What is it?"

Patrice nearly choked. Had she intended to speak aloud? What the hell was she going to say now? Spare them? What was wrong with her? Her children have been dead a long time. These were _human children! _There was no reason...!

"Sir, I can't help but think of the risk. Any pureblood would kill such spoiled goods. They would be useless to him and a danger to himself. They would no longer be seen as valuable..."

"Any _sane_ pureblood, Patrice!" bellowed Lord Wickham, thoroughly disgusted by what he suspected was weakness. After all, she used to let them out for _walks_! "We had agreed he wasn't! We had agreed to this course of action! Why are you hesitating?"

"They are no trouble as they are and are more valuable. I am only being practical..."

"You are stalling! You want to save them!"

"No! Never!" Patrice all but shrieked, offended by the idea...!

Rido regarded this exchange quietly then turned to continue toward the children's room, only saying, "Patrice, go and assist with the preparations for our departure. You are not needed here."

_No! _Patrice thought. _That's not what I wanted! Who would protect them?_

But it was too late. Patrice's role as guardian was now over.

**AIDOU** heard the faint sound of a commotion and rose to his feet. Here it was. He'd suspected something was about to happen. There had been, it seemed, increased activity during the day and they hadn't seen Patrice at all for dinner. They'd had to make do with leftovers and the fruit basket as when they had first arrived, but they weren't very hungry anyway. Even Yuuki had begun to realise that this was odd. But Aidou had even more reason to worry. The night before... Aidou still shuddered at how terrified he had felt. But it hadn't been necessary. He'd roused from his nap in the chair – he'd only intended to rest his eyes a bit – to see her standing by the bed, over the children. She was only watching them sleep apparently, but it has nearly made him wet his pants. He'd heard nothing of her entry and... she'd certainly never done that before!

But Patrice had only turned to look at him as he had come awake then left, as quietly as she had come. That gave Aidou more reason than any to think things were coming to a head. Now he was sure of it.

Aidou nodded to Ichiru who nodded back in response as he too stood and faced the door. The girls were in the corner behind the bed also armed with whatever they could find. It was apparent Kaname couldn't find them so they would have to help out a bit. But what could they do? Sayori had pointed out helpfully during the hasty, scribbled conference. Not that Aidou knew for sure. But he would be damned if he saw them killed without a fight. He had an idea. Maybe a large fire coupled with his body's peculiar properties. Still, if Kaname was too far away he'd just die. They all could...

The door crushed the chair that was propped for effect behind it into the wall and the humans were suddenly confronted by four beautiful creatures, none of whom were Patrice. One of whom had an uncanny resemblance to Kaname. Aidou's heart sank at this even as Yuuki's leapt as recognition and unfamiliarity warred within her. _It's not him! Those eyes...!_

They seemed a little confused by not seeing the girls at first, only the upended bed, which made Aidou think now was as good a time as any, even with a pureblood in the room. With all his might he threw the lit, ceramic lamp he was fingering casually on the table toward the beautifully crafted, wooden ceiling.

"NOOO!"

The brightly orange glow spread across the roof quickly, following the flammable oil's haphazard process and upward, using the nice dry ornate fuel with some greediness. Some of the blazing oil covered one vampire who screamed and dashed from the room. Another spun just in time to see Aidou raise his hand to plunge a sharpened chair leg into his heart. He fell away to so much dust as billows of dark smoke began to fill the room, the floorboards beginning to assisting in the effort. Aidou though, didn't get too far. After all there was a pureblood. Aidou was soon thrown very hard across the room, slamming bodily, crushingly into the stone wall. Aidou struggled for a while before realising, as he nearly passed out, that most of the bones in his chest cavity were broken and it would be better to stay put. This was what was needed anyway, as painful as it was. His body drew energy to heal from its creator.

"Fetch them! We need to leave now!" Rido ordered to the one remaining lackey, significantly pissed by the turn of events. Fire drew attention, the last thing he needed.

"Shit!" Lord Wickham cried after flipping the bed to a vacant corner. He ran to the balcony...

The balcony door shattered and a staff broke through the curtain and stabbed him in the chest. Lord Wickham swore as he grabbed the stick quickly and twisted. He was rewarded by the sound of a body landing heavily with a cry of pain. He discarded the staff and broke through the doors to grab the writhing boy and throw him bodily into the room. He looked over the balcony to the sight of the rope of bed sheets and precious little else.

"We need to search the grounds! They have escaped!"

"Run! Yuuki! Run! Sayori!" Ichiru began to scream loudly, as if he was losing his mind. Aidou inhaled to join him... but decided against it.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Lord Wickham yelled, walking over to the boy and kicking him in the side. Ichiru screamed in pain and coughed as his ribs caved in on his left side. His eyes drew tears, as his mind only saw stars. He began to sob pathetically, made even more miserable as his chest hurt even worse. Lord Wickham aimed another kick when his master spoke up on seeing some efforts to douse the flames.

"Leave it, Patrice! Bring him to the carriage and go find the girls! We have no time to waste!" came the mandate as the smoke thickened. Rido looked down at Aidou seemingly deciding whether to bother with him, as the others disappeared through the door, towing the screaming boy. He could hardly breathe, couldn't move his lower body and was bleeding from several puncture wounds to his body. They both noticed he wasn't healing either which meant Kaname was still much too far away. It was reassuring for one and devastatingly unfortunate for the other.

"I think I will let the flames take you, Aidou. I am regretful. You would have made a fine addition to my staff on your master's death."

Aidou didn't speak. It was all he could do to breathe. He did however find the energy to spit a huge gob of blood and saliva onto the floor near the leather bound foot. Rido got the message.

"Goodbye."

In the next moment Aidou found himself alone. The flames spreading towards him where he lay as he had fallen. He pursed his lips as he cursed that stupid pureblood that hadn't the sense God would give to a gadfly. He'd risked so much. Not so much his life but those of the others to try this. Especially the girls'.

Aidou began to crawl. Not daring before but now he had no choice. The flames approached their escape and soon those monsters will realise their mistake and come back. He'd hoped Rido and friends would just run away if they couldn't be found. Taking their chances with the two men, but Aidou hadn't counted on being this injured and for Kaname to still be chasing his ass on the other side of the country, it looked like. But one thing was clear. They couldn't stay where they were.

"Yuu..." Aidou tried, reaching the fireplace. He couldn't speak. But he had to get their attention. He trembled as he grabbed a stick from the ground and hit it three times, then three more. Nothing. Aidou cursed in his mind again. This time for God not giving women the sense one would give a gadfly.

"Say..."

It was no use. His lungs wouldn't even take enough air to speak. He was drowning in his own blood. Aidou rolled onto his back and tried to calm himself. He needed to think, even as the floor was becoming impassable. He saw the amount of smoke in the room... and noticed how it was going up the chimney. Aidou's eyes widened at the implications.

_NO!_

**KANAME** – and Aidou would appreciate the coincidence – did feel like he was chasing his ass all over the country. They wandered along quickly on one side of the river and then again crossed to wander along the other side of the bank before doubling back. It had to be, they had decided, within a three hundred mile radius. They shouldn't go too far but Aidou was nowhere they had already passed. They had to start going west but that would make the ... Road route unfeasible in a journey into the city. Zero got more uneasy as he "travelled" like this, beginning to distrust Kaname's senses and wondering if he really should go knock on some doors instead, even as Kaname got more worried and irritable at having probably been given a red herring by his old foe.

Eventually they set down on a grassy hill overlooking the Plains to the West. Zero stepped away as Kaname nudged past him to search the distance, hoping for some inspiration. Zero stood and watched quietly, knowing nothing he could say would help and respecting Kaname's need to scent and listen carefully for a while as he assessed the situation. They'd been so hopeful. He could tell it was heartbreaking for the two of them. After a while though, Kaname stumbled back a step from the ledge and covered his face with his hands. Zero rushed over to him, enveloping him in his arms.

"Are you tired, Kaname? Perhaps we should head back."

"No... They have to be here..."

"Kaname," Zero whispered into his ear, his lips brushing the sensitive shell, "you are trembling. You're exhausted. We have to face it... They're... They're not out here..."

"No!"

Kaname pushed at Zero violently, enough to part them but Zero, in his usual stubbornness, only winced at the brief pain and grabbed for him again. Kaname stilled his urged to separate himself again, instantly regretful about forgetting his need for care. He'd heard the gasp. Zero circled him quickly and laced his fingers into Kaname's hair, behind his head, leaning in to place his forehead against his lover's. Kaname's face crumpled at his weakness.

"I'm sorr..."

"What do you need? Tell me. Is it blood?" Noticing Kaname's eyes were glowing fiercely.

Kaname closed his treacherous eyes and took a deep breath.

"It can wait..."

"You are so stubborn. You've been carrying us around most of the night. You can't pretend to be invincible with me, you know. I know its bullshit."

"Yuuki and Ichiru is out here somewhere, probably dying and you're worried about me..."

"I worry about all my family. Do you want to do it or should I? I would, but you made me promise after the butchering knife incident..."

"I thon't know why I didth. I still fantasized abouth all that blood..."

"You're so disgusting," Zero teased, but kissed Kaname deeply as he noticed his fangs were descending, rubbing his tongue roughly against them and the sensitive flesh just the way...

"Ouch! Kaname!" _He did that purposely, the bastard!_ Zero thought, wincing as a claw dug deeply into the flesh of his arm. The pain soon subsided however as Kaname began to feed, drinking greedily, which Zero had come to be almost flattered by. He stroked Kaname's hair as he watched for a while then tried to look out over the distance. Tried. It was quite dark with the quarter moon behind the clouds...

"That's a fire..."

Kaname ignored Zero's words. Many unfortunate things happened in this world and he never intervened unless it suited him. Besides the "miraculous" nature of the invention, which is not easily explained away and always drew unwanted attention, he didn't want the responsibility. Bad things happened as well as good and all were necessary. He'd rather not have to think about any of it, considering he already had enough to worry about. Of course, for human children discovering his "wonderful" talents, it was a given that he should help where it was needed. It was the "Christian" thing to do. Kaname though, had only nodded politely during those animated fanciful discussions during dinner or Yuuki's bedtime (where he had to be more creatively evasive as she was relentless); happy he'd discovered them on a secluded ranch and not in the heart of the city. They would have been sorely disappointed. Especially if Kaname disappeared during a blazing building with numerous inhabitants - as he loved to do - and no one was saved. In fact, Kaname was tempted to see who was doomed to perish now...

Kaname gasped and straightened, his body tensing. Something was forcing itself into...

"Kaname! Are you alright!" Zero yelled, wondering if he'd have to carry him from this hill.

_Kaname-sama! Where the fuck are you! They're dying!_

Kaname clamped his hand over Zero's mouth, halting his frantic words and closed his eyes.

_Where are you! Tell me...!_

_Christ! Do I have to do everything for you! They'll be burned if you don't come...!_

The fire...

Zero suddenly found himself alone on the hill. Disbelieving, he began to scream at the sky.

"Kaname! KANAME!"

**AIDOU** fell back to the floor and waited. Finally. He'd put everything he had. If that hadn't worked then it was over. At least he'd tried. He settled and closed his eyes, knowing death would come, shutting out the thin, papery skin of this wrinkled hands and the inferno that now, quite disturbingly, was filling the air with the acrid odour of this smouldering right foot. He hadn't even known it was possible to give up the energy like that, he didn't even know what he had done but it had worked or he had hallucinated... No. He refused to die thinking he had failed.

_He's coming. Just hold on..._

Aidou heard a noise behind his head and panicked briefly. It wasn't Kaname, he was sure! The footsteps stopped beside him. He looked up to see someone throwing water onto him...

"The girls! Where are they! There is no trace of them on the grounds!"

Is she serious? Did they never give up? Was Kaname coming? Damn, if she could save them...

"Tell me! Are they still in the house?"

Aidou pointed to the fireplace and Patrice disappeared. They was an unholy racket as the roof over the door fell in, breaking the floor and causing Aidou to slide into the flames. Aidou closed his eyes. He'd never really thought hell existed for his sins, so the irony wasn't lost on him...

"No...!"

He struggled as was dragged back upward. Had she gotten the girls? He was done for. Couldn't she see that?

Aidou was deposited onto the balcony where the girls lay unconscious, possibly dead. Aidou began to cry.

"Stop that. We need to get them away from the smoke."

Patrice lifted Yuuki up and threw her over the railing. Aidou nearly died from that act alone.

"Bi... Bit..."

"She's alright, Aidou. You think I wasted all this time for them to die like this?"

Sayori soon followed. It was his turn.

"I'll carry you down. I don't think you'll survive the impact."

Why won't he die? Did he really have to live to see them die hopelessly and back in Rido's hands? Was this his hell? Aidou pushed at Patrice who slapped him.

"I don't care what you want. You know that."

Aidou was lifted over Patrice's shoulder and was suddenly dangling over the balcony from the sheets. He closed his eyes again, resigned, again cursing having faith in his only master as he was placed onto the ground. Then gentle teeth took his wrists and dragged him quickly over the grass away from the house. He eventually came to rest beside the girls on whom Patrice was working.

"They have a faint pulse but they are not breathing. Aren't you a human doctor? What should I do?

Aidou, glad to realise why he was pulled from his death and subjected to this painful rescue, pointed to his mouth then to the girls. He blew as much as he could.

"Of course! I'll need help..."

Aidou watched as Patrice descended onto Yuuki as a horse stood over Sayori. Aidou looked away. There were still some things he hadn't the stomach for. He gazed up at the sky, waiting for news one way or the other. He also realised he was fighting. He wanted to see the outcome.

Then... there was the sweetest sound in the world. Small lungs inhaled on their own and coughed violently almost threatening to overload. But she was breathing. Yuuki was breathing.

"Pa...!"

"Hush. Don't speak, don't move. You'll be okay now."

Patrice scooted over to the older girl whose chest was raising and falling steadily but to no result. Yuuki's eyes widened in some disgust at the sight of a horse actively kissing Sayori on the lips. Did Patrice do that...?

"Is she alive?" Yuuki managed between coughs.

"...Yes," Patrice said as she checked her pulse. She was unconscious still. "Stop now, Bruce. Good boy." Patrice rubbed the horse's nose and kissed it before pushing him away. She listened for signs that the girl breathed on her own then lowered her mouth to where the horse had been earlier. Yuuki swallowed loudly and then tried to look around her. This was when she saw Aidou. She screamed hoarsely.

"Doc!"

"Dammit, don't look at him!"

Patrice rose to pull at Yuuki as she tried to crawl over to the charred body. She got as far grabbing her arm roughly when she ended up planted into the side of the work shed for her pains. Yuuki screamed again and tugged at the clothes of the man that held her, a couple fists landing for good measure.

"...No! ...helping us...!"

"Are you hurt, Yuuki?"

"NO! ...Sayori isn't breathing and Doc's dying! She was HELPING!" Yuuki said with emphasis as if talking to a moron, forgetting the relief she should feel at finally seeing Kaname in her concern for the others.

"The Doc...?"

Kaname looked at the old man beside Yuuki again who winked at him, wheezing a little at the effort. No wonder he couldn't regain the connection...

"How is this possible...?"

"...Me down! Sayori...!"

"Alright, princess. Are you sure you are okay?"

Yuuki ground her teeth with infinite patience as Kaname inspected her.

"Where's Ichiru?"

Yuuki looked surprised or panicked as if it had only just occurred to her, then hung her head and shrugged.

"He said it had to be this way. That he may not..."

"Aidou, what is she talking about?"

Kaname looked down at the beaten, broken man with such a censorious air that Yuuki was sure Kaname had gone mad.

"He can't talk! We planned it! They would fight and we would hide then run. Then we were to come find you!"

"You let them risk their lives...!" Kaname growled, suddenly furious.

"Kaname, you sum bitch! He is dying! ...Not his fault! You couldn't find us!"

Kaname quieted at this, his failures suddenly making him humble. He held the incensed nine-year-old to him tighter, intensely relieved she was okay. She was never again leaving his sight. Maybe they would still find Ichiru. Maybe...

"Kaname, please! Help them! Please?"

Kaname lifted his head from Yuuki's shoulder and looked at her in surprise. She was begging him? About...?

"Are you sure you're okay? You're breathless..."

"Kaname...!"

Yuuki found herself on her feet before she could do harm and Kaname was beside Sayori. Yuuki looked on anxiously at the doctor who she supposed was too far gone to be helped. She knelt beside him and took his hand, her tears cascading down her cheeks.

"She wants me to save you, Aidou," Kaname said offhandedly as he worked on Sayori. "Do you want to be saved?"

Yuuki gasped at this and looked back to the doctor who emitted a rather damp noise while smiling ironically. She could swear it was a laugh but what was funny about this?

Aidou looked at Yuuki's face and then at the heavens above as if considering his options. And he did have options. He could die a free man or he could again live at Kaname Kuran's mercy. A slave. A possession. He was racked with pain but he noticed that indefinable ache was gone. The one born of their unholy bond. The one he'd cursed daily, hourly until he'd simply stopped because it was pointless. The one that spawned such hate, before a deep, crushing resignation. He'd broken his hold somehow. The bastard couldn't even hear his thoughts, he'd had to speak aloud. Aidou could think for himself and... he could finally choose. He'd lived a long time. He'd had his fun. He could go now. Yuuki would understand his wanting to die much more than his sitting up as if nothing had happened. It was the order of things. Natural. _Human_.

And final. Final... Aidou paused, struck by how much he wanted to see a great deal more. Including the outcome of this particular tale. He still thought Kaname was nuts. He had no business meddling in these children's lives like this. Look what happened! If he wasn't there who knows what else he'd do? Aidou felt passion and excitement. Felt this unquenchable curiosity and eagerness to resume his life. With Kaname. It was then he realised... he'd been happy.

"...No..."

"He'll be fine, Yuuki. Let's swap for a moment. Just keep her neck straight... That's very good!"

Sayori's chest was rising and falling in a way that encouraged Yuuki but not Kaname. She was yet to breathe on her own, not a good sign. He rose, after steadying Yuuki's trembling hands to support Sayori's neck – more to give her something to do - and moved to stand beside Aidou. He locked eyes with the nervous old man below him for a moment, for any indications he'd misunderstood.

"You're a fool," Kaname said at length, when he saw there were none.

The old man smiled ruefully as he rose into the air. _That makes two of us..._

Yuuki yelped as she lifted up and back into Kaname's arms as... Aidou knelt beside Sayori and listened carefully to his chest. A young Aidou. Yuuki's eyes looked ready to hit the ground without their owner. _Doctor Aidou!_

"How...?"

Kaname winked at her and placed a finger to her lips. Yuuki began to stare at Kaname instead. Why didn't he do that for Zero before? He'd spent weeks in bed!

"Thought so," Aidou grumbled, immediately businesslike. "How is she to breathe with all of this fluid? You're useless where looking after humans are concerned, Kaname-sama..."

"Hurry up before you live to regret your decision, Aidou. We have to look for Ichiru and get Zero." He's probably trying to walk home by now.

"Patrice! What did you do with her?" Aidou cried, suddenly remembering their rescuer.

"Who?"

"Patrice! The vampire helping us! She can... control animals!" Yuuki edified excitedly.

"She wasn't hurting you?" Kaname asked, genuinely disappointed. He had been saving her for later.

"Kaname-sama, did you kill her? She may know where Ichiru is...!"

"No, I haven't. I had other pressing concerns. Keep working. Yuuki and I will go get her."

**ICHIRU** hated this. He had no idea if any of his family were alive. He only had hope and a boatload of pain. His chest ached with a singular ferocity and he alternately prayed for death and the safety of his family depending on how much he was jarred at that point in time in the moving carriage. He hadn't much hope that the doctor was alive but the further away these vampires got, the better he felt that the girls would escape. Still, Patrice wasn't here. She'd stayed behind to search. Only the red-head and the menacingly uncanny Kaname-lookalike. Both of whom were well angry with him and life in general.

But Ichiru didn't care. It had been worth it if Yuuki got free.

_Please let her have gotten free. Please..._

Ichiru looked out on the brightening sky as the carriage sped westward, completely alone for the first time since his life had begun. He tried not to let this frighten him or the prospect of his death and instead thought of all he'd had and been able cherish. His family. All he been able to experience and appreciate. Kaname. He had caused this but Ichiru had no more anger. He'd meant no harm. Had made them very happy.

Ichiru closed his eyes and tried to shut out the rising panic and allow peace into his soul. Many died without even a tenth of the happiness he'd felt. Alone and broken by life. Perhaps God would let him protect them even after death. He could think of nothing better...

Ichiru finally fell asleep on the floor of the rocking carriage, at peace within himself. Whatever the outcome, he'd tried his best for their sake. That was enough.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but only Patrice and Lord Wickham belong to me. The others are from Vampire Knight._


	31. Chapter 31

Patrice

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** - after staring incredulously off into the distance for some minutes - decided to have a seat on a nearby boulder and wait. Luckily, Kaname had insisted he dress with extra precaution against the elements – which should have been Zero's first clue of the mode of transportation really – so he wasn't uncomfortably cold. However, he was nursing a severely wounded arm and barely fighting the sense that he was marooned out in the middle of nowhere. Why did he leave him here like this? Didn't he think of how worried he would be? He could be in all sorts of trouble and Zero wouldn't even know. Then what would become of his family?

Zero sighed again and tried to clear his mind. It was no use panicking. Just as it was no use running after him – an earlier thought that had gained forty seconds of purchase before being fortunately discarded. He would return as he always does. He had to stop thinking of Kaname as only the soft, insecure lover that adored his touch, whose eyes always held concern and love when it came to him and the others. Kaname was after all a five-hundred-year-old prince of vampires. You'd think he should be able to handle himself by now. Without Zero's help. Still...

Zero looked down at his arm, checking, as he'd nothing better to do, whether the bleeding was slowing down. Normally with such deep cuts Kaname would be careful to take care of him; apply pressure to the vein and close the wound with stitches. But he had left in a hurry. It did cross his mind that he could bleed to death out in this God-forsaken place...

Zero's frantic thoughts cleared as he inspected the wound. He pulled harder at his ruined coat sleeve and sweater, tearing them further to peer inside, holding his arm to catch the light of the moon.

"What the...?"

His arm... the wound was closing. Closing! Zero briefly wondered if he had indeed passed out from blood loss or was hallucinating, all while rubbing the healing skin in disbelief. It couldn't be! That wound had been too deep, too long... This went contrary to everything he'd known so far about his body. About anyone's body. That is... until quite recently. Zero was forced to recall the couple of occasions he'd... forgotten himself and scratched Kaname's skin. He thought of how contrite he'd been and how Kaname – besides suggesting he do it again - had shown him the instantaneous healing.

Zero got to his feet and walked to the edge of the rise overlooking the valley, a small village and a town in the distance but saw none of it. He stared off into the night, simply because he couldn't stand to stay seated anymore, not with the knowledge in his heart. _He'd said I could decide! He'd said there was time...!_

Then Zero remembered... a couple of days ago...

"You... _bastard_!"

"**ARE YOU** sure you are alright, Princess?"

Kaname, with Yuuki in his arms, was making his way over to the rubble of the stone shed he had flung the children's vampire caretaker into. Yuuki had her arms around his neck and was holding him tightly, her relief at being rescued finally sinking in, even though her eyes held concern for her older brother. She wondered... if he was indeed dead...

"Yes, Kaname. Ichiru and Doc never let anyone near me."

Zero, it seemed, was in fine health and waiting on a hill for them – she did venture to ask what on earth he was doing on a hill and thought better of it, knowing Kaname was a law unto himself. Instead, she wondered how to tell him about what had happened to Ichiru. They had always bickered, fought, shouted insults; but even she had seen through that puerile behaviour to how close they really were. To how much they valued having each other. She knew he'd be devastated.

Yuuki's tears began to flow as she released one arm to check the pocket of her coat, the lock of hair that reposed there. Ichiru had given it to her after he had made her promise to do as he'd said, just before they'd hugged and kissed for the last time. He'd always be with her, he'd said... She sobbed quietly, her face buried in the black cashmere-clad shoulder as she realised it wasn't the same. She'd rather have _him_.

Kaname stopped walking and touched Yuuki's hair gently as he heard her cry, as he smelled her tears. No-one else would see the look of utter despair and helplessness that ghosted his face at Yuuki's grief. He would do anything to salve her pain - not a minor inkling in someone like him. He toyed with making her unconscious, erasing her memory, even asking her what she would like to have done to their caretaker - such violent fantasies having worked to soothe him in the past. But he dismissed them all. The first two would solve nothing and if he knew anything about Yuuki he'd guess that if she had no stomach for killing, she would probably have even less for slow, gory, deliberate torture. Instead, he decided to make her a promise he knew he would move the very earth to keep.

"Yuuki... Yuuki, look at me."

Yuuki sniffled and wiped her nose in the sleeve of her coat before leaning back a little to meet Kaname's gaze. She was immediately caught by the hard, determined, dark gaze. She even felt a brief thrill of fear before it was squashed by reason. Kaname was just being stern. She remembered this look from the various lectures she'd received for doing quite a few ill-advised-though-they-seemed-a-very-good-idea-at-the-time things when Kaname got wind of them...

"Ichiru is not dead. He was taken away to be a hostage, a shield. From me. And believe me, they need him. Now, knowing him, he's probably wondering if you and Zero are safe and how to escape to find out. So what we need to do, instead of giving up on him, is to find him before he does something foolish. Are you going to help or do you want me to put you on the hill with Zero?"

"Huh...?" The hill with Zero? Was he serious?

"Well?" Kaname prompted, his brow furrowing.

"...Help?"

"Good. Then stop crying and distracting me! I'm trying to think and you're there bawling like some useless female..."

"I didn't mean to...!"

Yuuki stopped talking as Kaname's lips curled into a tense smile. She was stunned for only a moment before returning the smile and throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. She understood why he had done that and loved him all the more for it. Kaname held her carefully for a while before tugging gently again, indicating he wanted her to look at him again. Yuuki raised her head again and Kaname leaned forward to touch her forehead with his own.

"I promise you we will find him, Yuuki. I promise."

Yuuki nodded sadly and replied softly.

"I believe you, Kaname. Do you think Patrice knows where he is?"

"Who...? Oh, yes. Your kidnapper..."

"I know that look, Kaname," Yuuki stated, her tone hardening as she prepared to do battle with her third older brother. "She was very nice to us and..."

"I don't care if she hand-made your clothes! She kidnapped you...!"

"...And she pulled us from the fire..."

"Do you understand the concept of 'hostage'...?"

"I don't want her hurt, Kaname," Yuuki finished stubbornly, adding a pout for good measure.

Kaname gave an exasperated breath and paced agitatedly for a few moments. Should he try to explain, in his vast experience keeping slaves and prisoners, that it was most effective to get them to empathise with you? That she was the victim of a calculated campaign of brainwashing? Kaname looked back at the narrowed, obstinate gaze and knew it was futile to bother. Dammit! Maybe he should just put her to sleep...

"Define 'hurt'..." Kaname tried again.

"Kaname! I'm serious...!"

"Yuuki, normally I would do anything for you but you are tying my hands! I can't make a promise like that! Besides, she _kidnapped _you! If she was really a nice person she would have let you go or not taken you in the first place! She's lucky she's not dead already!"

"...Okay," Yuuki mused, thinking this was a fair point considering what happened to Ichiru. "Alright, we ask if she knows where Ichiru is and if she helps us, we'll let her go..."

"LET HER...!" Kaname nearly lost it.

"...If she helps us. Okay?" Yuuki continued, undaunted, cutting off Kaname's bellow of sheer disbelief.

Kaname stood there open-mouthed. It was true he was arguing with a nine-year-old but that wasn't it. He'd had time to get used to that feeling from the impasses over the proper etiquette to adopt at her tea parties – which often varied from doll to doll, the particular dress, the fullness of the moon and whatever story Ichiru had told her the night before. What appalled him was that he was actually considering doing as she asked. Something that would have been completely out of the question before. Before...

"Okay. _If_ she helps. But she isn't going to," Kaname added petulantly before resuming his journey to the rubble.

"She might. She likes Ichiru."

"How...?" Kaname took a breath to calm down and started again. "How... do you even know something like that?"

"The way she looked at him..."

"Like the way I look at Sayori perhaps?" Kaname couldn't resist being mischievous in this mood.

"No... Anyway, Ichiru encouraged her. You know, he'd give her one of those looks..."

"Yes, I am familiar..." Aidou had some serious explaining to do.

"And they used to talk alone together..."

"Really?" Kaname stated sarcastically. Great. Now Ichiru probably thought the sun shone out of her ass too. What was Aidou doing this entire time? He knew the tricks as well as he did!

"Yes! One time, he tried to tell me about..." Yuuki caught herself and trailed off uncomfortably. She didn't think Kaname would look kindly on Patrice for trying to turn Ichiru against him, even if it hadn't worked.

"What?" Kaname stopped walking, watching the curious progress of pink across her cheeks.

"Nothing."

"Yuuki," Kaname growled warningly, pretending to limber up his fingers in a well known gesture that promised extended tickling.

"No, wait! It was nothing! Ichiru tried to tell me that maybe you were a bad person but I sorted him out. It had to be a mistake. Right?"

Kaname looked into her bright, enquiring eyes for a moment or two before turning away to continue his journey.

"Come on. Let's go see your _kidnapper_," Kaname eventually uttered, his tone dark with rage.

"Patrice..." Yuuki corrected automatically as they continued towards the rubble of the stone shed, turning to look expectantly as they neared their goal. She had hope for this encounter. Hope that Ichiru could be found safely and it buoyed her. Patrice would help. She was sure...

**ZERO** was already marching briskly down the hill, not caring if he'd have to walk for days, certain he may be able to hitch a ride or borrow a horse or something. He was beyond livid. Kaname had better be able to reverse this. He'd _never _wanted to extend his life. Okay, there were the few fantasies of growing as old as Methuselah when he'd first heard the story but he had been a child! Now he knew better he _couldn't_ imagine living as long as Kaname. And what if Kaname left him? Or they fell out? He'd have to continue like this on his own! No way! He wanted to be normal. He wanted to grow old with Sayori, – God, how he wished for the days before a certain vampire showed up – have his grandchildren fetch him his slippers and warm apple cider and die on his horse. It was a respectable aspiration. One his father had had. Now... Grrr! That God-damned, frigging, son-of-a-bitch, bloodsucker!

Zero clenched his fist and pressed his lips into a thin line of distaste. If he'd known that was what he was going to do he would have stabbed him with the butter knife that day. He'd only been getting a snack in the kitchen and had pushed aside the drapes on a whim. He missed going out during the day and couldn't wait to get back to the ranch. He often thought about it and wondered if there was anything left of his cattle considering what Kaname had done to get by during harder times. Kaname thought he hadn't notice when one or two went missing, but he did. It was his business to know. It didn't happen often. Probably six had disappeared in Kaname's entire time with them, but since he saved a lot more than that from being stolen and protected them, Zero thought it would be churlish to complain. But strange vampires on a ranch people were afraid to venture onto? Zero wondered if there were any left...

"_What are you doing here?"_

Zero had nearly fallen over as he had spun around at the voice. He'd heard nothing of his approach. Typically.

"_Getting something to eat," _he'd replied with a touch of irony, once he was sure his heart would continue beating. But Kaname continued to stare past him to the drapes.

"_You miss the sunlight..."_

_Zero frowned a little at this. It was an obvious assessment. Instead, he tried to think what Kaname hoped to achieve by stating it._

"_You'll soon be back, you know," Kaname elaborated as he sauntered forward, going to the worktable and inspecting the mess of containers and food-stuffs Zero had spread all over it. "To your precious ranch. If you can tolerate being here with me a little while longer."_

_Zero closed the drapes carefully and walked over to where Kaname stood at the table, wanting to touch him. He seemed disturbed and Zero felt confident enough to be able to soothe him this way. But when he reached up to caress his hair, the brunette swept his hand away in a tellingly exaggerated motion... He drew close again and tried to sniff his breath. Kaname scoffed._

"_I'm not drunk."_

"_You're lying," Zero countered, noticing the measured way Kaname moved. The way he looked... _

"_Maybe... Just a little," Kaname admitted, turning away to stare at the drapes again. As if he hated them..._

"_Wow! I never thought...!"_

"_That I could get drunk? That I could be the tiniest bit normal? Or miserable?" Kaname bit back, turning to look at the teen again._

"_No! I...!" Why was he being so hostile? Zero began to feel uneasy. Kaname was not in a very good mood and he was well sauced. And... it's not like he could forcibly carry him to bed..._

_Kaname noticed Zero's disquiet and seemed to think better of his next remark. He forced himself to be calm and quietly explained._

"_I went out. I had to see someone. I had a few drinks while I was there. Okay?"_

"_Okay." _

_Kaname did appear that way. He was wearing a very nice suit. A dark-brown wool, Zero deduced, with a silky soft, inner shirt that looked black. A beige tie hung listlessly from his neck indicating he was back from his outing and wanted to undress. Kaname's hands returned to the pockets of his trousers and the bunching emphasised the luxuriant draping texture of the material. If circumstances were different, Zero would go to Kaname and trace that material all over the vampire's body with his hands..._

_Zero looked up and met Kaname's eyes. He had noticed Zero's assessment of him but his expression seemed unfathomable. Maybe a little sullen. Zero looked away uncomfortably and remembered what he had come to do. _

"_I have to clean up," Zero said as he began to gather together the containers and packages of leftovers. "Why don't you go on to bed? You could still get in a few hours before..."_

"_Don't tell me what to do. I'll do as I damn well please...!"_

"_What the hell is the matter with you?" Zero demanded, rounding on the insufferable immortal. Danger or none he'd tolerate no nonsense. Did Kaname want a fight? Was that it?_

_Zero yelped as he was, well, pounced upon. He was suddenly flat on the table, his back smarting from the careless journey and pinned by the neck, a pureblood with a rather disturbing glitter to his eyes staring down at him. Zero panicked. He was not a little confused and scared. Very scared. Kaname's lips curled into an almost jeering smile as the atmosphere practically sizzled around them. Bowls and foods fell as Zero automatically struggled to regain his freedom._

"_That's it. That's how you should feel. Then you wouldn't dare use that tone with me."_

_What was wrong with him? He'd only been looking outside! Zero knew people could have various reactions to drink. For instance, his father grew more happy and amorous, whereas Donovan Sketcher was infamous for getting into violent brawls every Saturday night and spending Sunday in jail. Zero suspected Kaname's particular circumstance lay closer to the latter, which was more than a little terrifying. Zero was capable to tossing either man onto his ear if needed, but Kaname? He couldn't even loosen the grip on his neck!_

"_I should kill you. It's the only way I'll be free of this stupid, stupid situation. I'm sick and tired of being afraid all the time. Of worrying. Even not finding you in bed just now scared me. And now today... I couldn't even... Not until I thought of you! Fuck! It's like I'm infected with this disease I can't cure and all you want to do is leave!"_

"_Tell me... What... happened today?" Zero managed to ask, even with the substantial pressure on his windpipe. Kaname was fully clothed and stooped with his usual grace on his toes over Zero so that the only contact was the hold on his neck. Zero though, tried to soothe him, his hands relaxing their instinctual preventative grip on the vampire's arm to slide his fingers under the cuff on his shirt to caress the soft flesh. _

_Kaname's eyes half closed before pulling away his hand as if it burned. It was that easy. Just his touch and he wanted more. Wanted to sink into his arms and be held, caressed. Loved... Zero knew this like his own self and relied on it. It was his only power where Kaname was concerned. His only refuge. He watched the suddenly subdued vampire carefully as he slowly slid from under him to sit up on the table to face him. Kaname still hadn't moved, his eyes were sightlessly staring ahead, his hands resting ineffectually on his knees. He seemed... lost. Zero reached out and cupped his face and Kaname stiffened, almost recoiling before... turning into his touch. Zero's own eyes lidded in relief as one pale, slender hand rose to hold his to the brunette's face as dark eyes closed to savour this contact. Kaname was back._

"_What's wrong, Kaname? Did I do anything to hurt you?" Zero asked softly, afraid to broach the subject but he couldn't ignore his lover's pain. Kaname opened his eyes and looked at Zero. The misery shone in them for a moment again and then Kaname seemed to shrug it off..._

"_No, Zero... I'm drunk that's all. It's never a good idea for me to get drunk. I get depressed and... destructive. But it was the only way... I could let her... that I could..."_

_Zero frowned as Kaname seemed to zone out again, as if drawn to some horrible thing in his mind. What on earth did he mean? _

"_Kaname! What...?"_

"_But it's alright now. That's what's important. The deal is done. Tomorrow we'll get him to tell where the others are. Don't worry. You'll be home soon and walking around in the daylight to your heart's content..."_

"_Kaname, I didn't mean to imply..."_

"_I know, Zero!" Kaname snapped, as if impatient with his melancholy. "I'm just... I should go to bed. I guarantee I'll be my usual devastatingly sexy, charming self in a couple hours after some sleep."_

"_Okay. I'll take you," Zero decided, his tone not allowing for much argument._

_Zero pushed Kaname off of him without regard for gravity, seeing as Kaname normally defied it and hopped off the table. The cool air tested the damp areas of his clothes and he turned to notice and remove a slice of duck that was stuck to his ass. He'll have to return to clean up but he should put Kaname to bed first. He walked over to where Kaname lay stretched out on a partial bed of salad and bread, actually waiting, and confidently scooped him up into his arms. Kaname automatically nestled into the boy's neck, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Zero cuddled to him for a moment or two, enjoying the warm softness, nuzzling the sweet, musky scent of his hair, before turning to leave the kitchen. Kaname didn't have to worry so much. He was here for him..._

"_Did I hurt you?" Kaname asked softly, already contrite._

"_No. You gave me a scare, that's all. You're not to touch another drop of alcohol unless Ichiru is around to help me shoot you. Deal?"_

_Kaname chuckled, glad of being forgiven, the warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of Zero's tattoo and Zero shivered. Kaname quietened for a while._

"_Have you decided? About my offer?"_

"_What...?" Zero began, but remembered as Kaname began to trace the tattoo again. His heart rate sped up. Dare he say he hadn't? Kaname almost certainly noticed Zero's apprehension but continued as if he couldn't stop himself._

"_I would... feel better if you did. That way you would heal quickly from almost any injury. You wouldn't be... as vulnerable..."_

"_I understand. But you'd said I wouldn't age as quickly..."_

"_...So?"_

"_How long would I live?"_

"_...Perhaps a hundred years... Perhaps more..."_

_That didn't seem too unpleasant, if it was the truth. If it would make Kaname feel better he could stand an extra fifty years. But Zero got the distinct feeling Kaname was hedging. He didn't trust it._

"_I don't know. Let me think about it some more. Please."_

_Zero didn't hear anything more from Kaname. Even after he reached his room – he'd taken Kaname to his own – and placed him on the bed, Kaname stayed still, again lost in his own thoughts. Zero hated seeing him like this. Worrying like this. But he couldn't bring himself to accept the offer. What if he lived indefinitely? What if he became like Dr. Aidou? What if... he became a vampire?_

"_There. Go to sleep," Zero commanded, having tucked the nude Kaname securely underneath the blanket. He rose to leave, remembering the mess in the kitchen..._

"_Aren't you coming back to bed?"_

"_Yes. After I clean up the kitchen..."_

"_Leave it. That's what the servants are for. Trust me; I've done much worse. There was this time when I accidentally blew up a..."_

"_Okay! Here's the deal: I'll come back to bed if you _do not_ tell me that story."_

_Kaname laughed, halted his tale and beckoned from beneath the blanket, waiting for Zero to get undress and return to bed. He then scooted over and pressed the entire length of his body against the boy, the teen moaning at the unfettered contact. He reached over to run his left palm down Kaname's back and over the juicy curve of his bum, then down to cleave his smooth, slender thighs with his fingers, the action pulling Kaname even closer to him. He loved this part of Kaname's body and often did this even when the vampire was asleep beside him, usually becoming hard by the time he reached the swell of the brunette's behind. Kaname always greeted this __small act of comfort and ownership __with a the tiny purring noise before widening his thighs and letting Zero in...  
_

"_I thought you were drunk..."_

"_But not unable to perform. I wish I'd had the presence of mind to bring the butter and jam. I like the idea of foodstuffs on you..."_

"_No! I'm tired and you're liable to fly off the handle at any moment. You think I want you inside me?"_

"_Geez, you make one little mistake..." Kaname grumbled._

"Little_...!"_

"_Where's the famous human compassion...?"_

"_You killed it during that seriously disturbing speech about killing _me_. That tends to happen with us 'humans'..."_

"_If only you knew how I feel..."_

"_Tell me, you crazy person. How do you feel?"_

"_Like I can't live without you. Like if you stopped breathing, my breaths would stop too. Like no-one else would ever do. And you're so ridiculously fragile..."_

"_You can go on, Kaname. You survived your wife and..."_

"_But I knew she didn't love me. I knew one day I'd have to..."_

_Zero rolled to looked Kaname in the eye as he stopped himself, as if he'd said too much._

"_You're wrong! Of course she..."_

"_She never stopped loving him, no matter what I did. No matter what I gave her..."_

"_That's not true! Then, who did she love if not you?"_

_Kaname frowned and became silent unwilling to go on and Zero enveloped him into his arms._

"_Maybe you should go to sleep. Just forget about everything for a while..."_

"_But you love me, don't you? You all actually love..."_

"_Yes, Kaname. Yes. I'll show you how much when you wake up..."_

"_I don't want to lose you. Any of you..."_

"_Kaname. Shut up."_

"_I'll... make sure... I don't..."_

_Zero grew concerned at this last but soon heard the sounds of steady soft breathing denoting Kaname having finally drifted off. Zero sighed in relief and pulled the blankets over them both..._

He couldn't remember anything after that. He'd awoken in his room later, as usual, spooning the vampire who eventually stirred and told him excitedly about his plans for the next day, as if nothing had happened, before producing the butter, signifying he had been up at least once while Zero had been asleep. It was probably when it had been done... He should have known when he wasn't sore as long as he usually was after Kaname took him, especially with how long Kaname liked to...

"Dammit, Kaname! You should never have done this! No matter what! I trusted you!"

Zero didn't need to look at his arm again to know the wound was fully healed. There was no more discomfort. He had healed in less than half an hour. He was now a freak, possibly a vampire. Zero decided then and there that he wouldn't rest until he saw a certain brunette dead.

**YUUKI** yawned suddenly and laid her head onto Kaname's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Kaname patted her hair tenderly and stepped beyond the former wall of the shed to where the vampire lay unconscious. He was quite the expert about these things. He'd used enough force to render an ordinary vampire unconscious for about twenty minutes. That time was up now but she was still not awake. Which meant one other variable.

Patrice stirred and her eyes shot open as she noticed the unmistakable presence of an irate pureblood. Her teeth immediately ground together as her body fought for composure. She looked up at the familiar visage that had haunted her dreams for many, many years. He was before her at last. But she could do nothing about it.

"I wouldn't have thrown you so hard if I had known how starved you were. It was rather tedious having to wait like this."

"Poo... Poor Kaname Kuran. I... apologise for the inconve...nience, my Lord."

Kaname noticed the blatant sarcasm and smiled. Not at the joke but at what lay ahead. It wouldn't be easy. He liked that.

Patrice saw as Kaname turned to his right and removed the small child from his shoulder to his arms. She then rose to levitate in the air as Kaname removed his coat and covered her carefully against the cold. As if she was a precious, fragile object. Patrice was transfixed by this. It was unthinkable that Kaname could show any such kindness to another soul, farthest this human infant! She even followed the child's ascent towards the roof with her eyes, out of harm's way as it were.

"So it's true..."

"She actually likes you. She begged me for your life. As such, I am inclined to be merciful. Especially, since you have obviously denied yourself. Four sources of blood and not a scratch on them? Extraordinary! It suggest though... that maybe you care a little too."

"Nonsense! They were a part of the plan. I couldn't harm them and risk losing our chance to kill you."

"I see. So you don't care what happens to any of them? Even the boy?"

"Silly boy. Much too naive..."

"Or the girl?"

Patrice saw Kaname's almost nonchalant gesture towards the roof as the dark coat covered form drifted off to the left and over a set of tools. Including several forks, a hoe, nails... Patrice fought to stay calm. He was bluffing. He wouldn't...

"Aren't you here to torture and kill me? Just get it over with. I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Where is He, Patrice? He's all I care about."

"Who?"

Kaname sighed as if his crosses were too many to bear. He pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and pursed his lips, staying quiet as the tools, rather noisily in comparison, arranged and bent themselves into a deadly bed of sharp and pointed objects. Then Kaname turned away as if deep in thought and the dark bundle plummeted a foot or so. Patrice gasped before she could stop herself and the bundled stopped and rose again.

"Sorry?" Kaname asked as if his train of thought had been rudely interrupted. "Oh! That's right! So many things to keep my mind on! I was just thinking about why you look familiar to me. They've been so many people I've crushed for my own sake, it's hard to remember them all. I'm thinking I've wronged you in some way but that hardly narrows it down..."

"You bastard! The least you could do is remember...!"

"I'm trying. As I say so many..." Kaname paced again and the bundle began to fall... Patrice turned away to stop herself from running over there to grab her. She was such a fool! How could she think he'd changed? "Was it the massacre at Constantinople? There were quite a few women there crying over their sons..."

"You'll remember. When Hell takes you...!"

"No... I don't think so... I remember you personally. Maybe it was a more intimate assignation...?"

Patrice coughed at the mere thought and looked visibly sickened. Kaname chuckled, seemingly totally relaxed as if he had all the time in the world to play this game. One dark brow quirked in the handsome face in amusement.

"Perhaps not. I dare say, if we had been intimate, I wouldn't have produced such a reaction."

Kaname approached the woman, his face going to within inches of her own bloodied visage, as if studying it carefully, his breaths hitting her skin as she forced herself to be still; to not recoil in disgust.

"Such rage. Such hatred," Kaname whispered, his voice a low seductive caress, as if speaking to a long lost lover. "Maybe... I took my time with you, hmmm? Maybe I took my time with... your family. Is that right? Maybe I killed your children right in front of you? But I've done that so many times. It's so hard to narrow it down..."

"You bastard! You disgusting son of a whore! Shibai se! Da ti is'hnat madyata!" Patrice raised her hands to strike him but met only thin air. He was away again, at a distance. Watching...

"Ah yes... I remember now... The uprising in Bourgas. How could I forget? Your husband and his friends nearly wiped out the entire local Council. I had to spend three years in that _piss-pot_ of a village sorting that mess out..."

"They were killing us! Carrying out a program of genocide! Ordered by you! You...!"

"I never gave such an order. That rumour was an excuse for anarchy..."

"Liar! You wanted revenge on my people and you...!"

"_Please_. You are _not_ worth lying to. Again I say I never gave such an order."

Patrice lowered her gaze, momentarily confused but dispelled it quickly. It was so long ago...

"...It doesn't matter. Leave me alone..."

"No wonder the girl likes you. I remember how you were with your children during my visit to your house. As your husband lied to my face, you entertained them with the antics of some animals. It's funny how I remember how cool your husband was but how nervous you were. If you were that worried about your children, why didn't you take them elsewhere? I made no secret of my coming."

"It would have looked suspicious. He... we decided they should stay..."

"I'm grateful. You made my suspicions become certainty. As such I wanted to spare you. But his children had to die..."

"You swine! They were innocent...!"

"As this girl must die now...!"

"NO! Have you no heart! This is not right!"

"Where is He? Tell me where He is and I'll give her to you."

"No... You're lying..."

"Don't insult me!"

The coated figure dropped again and Patrice screamed.

"Wait! She's just a human girl! Why would I want her? You'll kill her for nothing! You should see how they believed in you! Loved you! How could you be this monstrous!"

"You should know better, Patrice. Who are you going to believe, a few suggestible children, or your own experience? I spared your children no pain because of your deceit. But now you have the chance help another child. Do you want to save her? Do you want her dead? Which is it? All I want is his location. Remember, he has nothing of value to me and I _will_ find and kill him eventually, but you have this chance, Patrice, to redeem yourself. Are you going to let this child die too?"

The form plummeted again. Patrice closed her eyes, her conflict evident in her face. She shouldn't... She shouldn't trust him!

"No...! NOO! DON'T! I don't know where he is but he's going north to the ... Caves. It's where we were going to make our stand. Go ahead and kill each other and rot in hell but leave the children out of it!"

"How can I believe you? You've lied before..."

"It's the truth! I swear it!" Patrice cried, her face red from exertion and wet with tears. He mustn't do it... Not again!

Kaname watched her closely for a while and nodded.

"Fine. I believe you."

At this the coat and its contents slammed onto the bed of spikes, impaling... Patrice screamed and covered her face, falling to the ground in agony. She was back, watching her children die, seeing the light die in their eyes as they begged her to save them... before they crumbled to memory. And she'd done it again. Her weakness had killed them. She'd known. She'd always known...

"Patrice! Why is she crying! Kaname, I told you not to hurt her!"

"I never touched her! I swear!"

"Kaname..." Yuuki said warningly, her tone a wealth of meaning. "Put me down!"

_Thump! _A boot connected with one trousered calf.

"Oww! You little...!"

Patrice stilled as small warm hands touched her head. She was obviously dead or crazy...

"Are you alright, Patrice? Did he hurt you? I kicked him. He won't do it again."

Patrice looked up at her as if she was losing her mind. Yuuki growled and rounded on Kaname.

"You put me to sleep and messed her up!"

"She refused to tell me where Ichiru was! How else was I supposed to...?"

"You could have let me talk to her...!"

"You? Don't make me laugh..."

Patrice watch the bickering in disbelief but only felt increasing alarm. The girl... she had no idea...

"I'm... fine. I'm fine, Yuuki. Stop... yelling at him... like that."

Patrice forced herself to her senses and tried to grasp the situation. He had them well fooled. All of them. But she knew... Didn't she? Patrice looked over the girl's head to the cold eyes that met hers. But why? Why did he let the children behave this way to him if he didn't care about them? Was it an act? To what end? Were they bait to draw his enemies in like they had been? Or had she herself tricked? She couldn't be sure. She couldn't be sure...

"Patrice, are you sure you are okay?"

Patrice looked back to those wide innocent eyes and nodded, smiling as reassuringly as she could.

"I'm okay. He didn't touch me. I got... carried away that's all."

"Do you know where Ichiru is?"

"...Yes. I've already..."

"He's north, Yuuki. We should go."

"Okay! Coming, Patrice?"

"...No. I think I'll stay here."

"Good. Let's go, Yuuki. We have to hurry."

Yuuki looked at Patrice in concern a while longer then turned to be "picked" up. She knew something wasn't right here but how was she to find out what it was? And what could she do about it? At least Patrice was alive, Kaname had kept his word. She turned as they left to look at the female vampire again and noticed the thick air of defeat and despair that surrounded her. She'd never seen her like that before and more than anything else that she knew about Kaname, this disturbed her.

"Are you sure she'll be okay, Kaname?" Yuuki whispered. "She doesn't look well."

"Yes, princess. She'll be fine. In fact, I think I'll grant her a request she had made of me. I think it's time."

"What's that?"

"To help her join her children."

"Oh!"

Yuuki thought, resting he chin on Kaname's shoulder, after getting over her surprise at Patrice being a mother, that it seemed a lovely thing to do, given the circumstances. That should make her, and her children, very happy.

**ZERO WAS** trudging along the deserted road in the dark, simultaneously praying for someone to come along and give him a lift and cursing the fact that they hadn't. It was probably time for the day to start as he saw lights appear in some of the houses he passed but it was still dark given the shortness of the days in winter. Vampires must love winter. They didn't feel the cold and it was dark for more than half of the day. Perfect. However, Zero was feeling the misery of the chill, despite his activity. He longed for a fire and a large, steaming bowl of porridge. Then he'd be able to cope with thinking about his predicament.

Zero looked up from the road to see a dark figure ahead of him standing in the middle of the road, seemingly waiting on something. Zero felt a thrill of fear at the confident bearing, knowing he'd seen it often enough in vampires. He stopped his progress and watched, waiting, taking his gun out of its holster. This was when it bent and a he saw a second smaller figure appear beside it...

"_Zero! Don't shoot!"_

No way...

"Yuuki! YUUKIII!"

Zero dropped the gun and ran toward the sprinting girl, stopping just short of colliding to lift her into his arms to hold her tightly. He couldn't believe it. Yuuki!

"Yuuki! My God...!" Zero pulled away to look at her.

"Zero, stop! I'm fine!" Yuuki giggled as Zero began to physically search her. "Kaname checked me over already! Nothing happened!"

"I was so worried..." Zero crumpled and pulled her to him again, not wanting her to see his tears. Yuuki held him tightly, not fooled. She was glad he was alright. That he'd really been spared.

"Where's Ichiru? Is he with you? Sayori?"

"Sayori's here but..."

"Rido took Ichiru with him. But I know where he is. Don't worry."

Zero turned to where Kaname had suddenly appeared by his side and nodded. He was too relieved that Yuuki was okay to press his own issues. His eyes held Kaname's with grateful appreciation and Kaname smiled in return, understanding what Zero couldn't voice. It was exactly how he had felt.

"Where's Sayori? She must be beside herself." She hadn't known about Kaname or vampires. He wondered how she'd taken it.

"She's with Aidou. I just came down to get you. I guess it was too much to ask that you stay on the hill until I got back..."

"Indeed. How was I to know you were coming back? You just left me there. Bleeding. Of course, I'm _not_ even wounded anymore..." Not even Yuuki missed Zero's furious tone.

"What?" Did she hear correctly? However, Kaname interrupted further inquiry.

"Perhaps we should go home. We'll discuss it there..." Kaname said, noticing Zero was not please by the discovery and not relishing the later inevitable argument.

"What about Ichiru? We should go after him...!"

"We'll discuss it at home, Zero," Kaname stated firmly, lifting into the air. "Let's go."

Zero held Yuuki close as numerous questions zipped through his mind. Was he alive? Could they find him? He'd almost lost hope before but now Yuuki was here in his arms unharmed. Perhaps it could happen. Perhaps they could all be together again...

"**I'VE DRAINED** some of the fluid from her lungs and she is breathing on her own, but I'm not sure if I did it in time. She hasn't awoken as yet. She could be... in a coma..."

"A coma?"

"An extended period of unconsciousness, Yuuki. We can only wait to see if she wakes up. I'll have to watch her closely, in case she stops breathing again," Aidou muttered, with heavy regret. It meant he couldn't go on the rescue mission. Kaname nodded but kept his eyes on Zero who sat holding Sayori's hand, his tears still falling down his face from the trauma of seeing her like this. Kaname longed to hold him but Zero had pushed him away, ignoring his efforts to comfort him.

"Fine," Kaname said eventually, turning away from the vision of the comatose girl with her _fiancé_ in attendance. "You can keep an eye on the others as well. I'll go alone."

"What? No! I want to be there! I want to kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

Zero finally showed some animation since Sayori was placed on the bed. He stood and practically tackled Kaname, dragging him by the lapels against the wall, his eyes wild from pain. "You will not leave me behind!"

"Zero..." Kaname was visibly shaken by Zero's desperation and anger, but steeled himself. "This is my fight, not yours. You'll stay where I know you will be safe!"

"Fuck you! It is my choice! I won't stay here and do noth..."

Zero suddenly went limp but Kaname caught him and swept him up into his arms to carry him to bed, leaving Aidou and Yuuki to exchanged uncomfortable looks. She had known he would be devastated...

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Patrice. They belong to VK._

_I know the rescue has not been resolved but the chapter was getting too long and I didn't want to cut the above long, rambling scenes short. Part 2 or chapter 32 should arrive by next weekend..._


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks for the reviews and thanks to FF dot net for finding my hits.  
_

The Ties that Bind

_by lightpathetic_

**RIDO KURAN** poured another glass of whiskey and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes on reality for just a moment or two. If he allowed himself to keep thinking along these lines he would panic. Hopefully the liquor would kick in and he'd be able to carry on according to plan.

"_You've got to kill him! Otherwise we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding! Don't you understand? He'll never let us go! Not after…!"_

"_I know! Don't you think I know all of this! Don't you think I am trying?"_

"…trying…"

Rido placed the glass to his lips and threw back its contents, savouring the potent burn and inevitable rush of warmth. He couldn't get completely drunk, of course. Sadly. That was suicide. He had to keep his wits about him, had to see this through. Even if there was only one human left. And it wasn't even the girl. Who could have known how close he'd come to the truth with his earlier guess. She had probably been kept for her striking resemblance to Kara…

Rido sighed and rocked forward in his chair to stand. He walked over to the small, innocuous but well-thumbed volume and opened it, looking for the old photograph. He eventually found it towards the end and removed it carefully; lifting it to again regard the laughing child captured there, his sadness evident in his eyes…

"_She has to die! He loves her so much… Her death alone could kill him! He should suffer as we have!"_

But what if she hadn't been Kaname's? What if…?

Rido replaced the photograph and closed the volume with a snap, impatient with his useless thoughts. How far or how long would he grieve for what could have been? Already it had delayed his dealing with the humans directly and had thrown off their plans. But no more. The girl was no longer there but they still had to act…

"_There's something about her… We could take her with us. She does not have to die!"_

Enough! Enough of this! It's too late! Besides, he'd only seen her a few times, had played with her once. Maybe he'd let his imagination run wild when he'd thought he would lose _her;_ when he'd thought Kaname would win. He'd fancied her little face as too long, her chin too angular to be Kaname's. He'd even confronted _her_ about this in his desperate, heart-broken unhappiness…

"Damn this!"

Rido rubbed his eyes and tried to bring himself out of the past. He had to look forward. Once Kaname was killed he would be free to have many children.

Rido opened the door to his chambers and beckoned to one vampire standing outside.

"Bring him here to me. The rest of you: set the perimeter and prepare for battle. We have to assume he has the others. And Patrice."

"Yes, Sir!"

_**HIS BODY**__ was on fire. Cold fire. It was consuming his head, his face, his chest... So cold he couldn't breathe…_

Ichiru was dragged by the hair from the water trough and pushed onto the floor. He coughed noisily from the reflexive intake of water the icy bath had engendered.

"He's awake," somebody said unnecessarily, the cold tone offering a hint of sarcasm.

Ichiru shook from the cold, his doused coat hardly functioning as it should. He managed to look around him at the many grim faces that regarded him dispassionately and noticed that he seemed to be in a well appointed cave of some sort. With only a candle for light. No wonder he was freezing. Really, did they intend to kill him? Couldn't the bastards have been a little more succinct about it?

Ichiru looked around him again, remembering that maybe the others were here too. He squinted into the gloom all the while praying for the situation to be otherwise. He didn't get to do this thoroughly, however. He was caught by the neck of his jacket and dragged across the room to be dumped onto a fairly nice carpet, close to one dark boot.

Ichiru looked up and came face to face with Kaname. No. Not he. The dark beauty really was very similar but of course, Kaname had kindly brown eyes and could never look this cruel...

"It seems that you are all that's left, which hardly fills me with confidence. But there is a chance he'll come and get you so here we are. Put him on his feet."

Ichiru was dragged up by his coat collar until he put some strength into his legs. He stood, shaking, as this person circled him before nodding to someone behind him. All at once there was the sound of a wielded blade and the rending of clothes...

"No! Stop!" Now he'll definitely catch a cold, dammit!

"Shit!"

"You'd said he was untouched!"

"He was! That slave had said...!"

"You didn't check! You should have checked!"

"Take him away! Now! There is no time to waste...!"

Ichiru was grabbed by the arms and dragged out of the room, then down and down until it seemed like it would never stop. He was then tossed into a hole and after some debate a blanket was thrown in with him. A gate closed somewhere and after a while it was so quiet only his breaths could be heard. This was when Ichiru decided it was worth the effort to move. Groaning from the pain of... everything hurting, he drew the woollen covering over his half nude body and rolled, very gingerly, onto his back, favouring his broken rib

Ichiru coughed miserably, his hand going to his chest, his fingers going over for the thousandth time the carved design Aidou had placed onto his chest a couple weeks ago as a precaution. It was identical to the doctor's own mark, his indication of being owned. A human subjugate could have only one owner and naturally, as soon as the design was shown, the prospecting pureblood lost interest in the already spoiled goods. The idea was to make Ichiru resemble spoilt goods. And it had worked. If he wasn't in so much pain and misery he would have laughed at the looks on their faces alone.

He'd gotten more time... but for what? So he could freeze to death? It looked that way but Ichiru didn't believe it. Not quite yet...

"I'm all that's left."

Ichiru broke into a grin then guffawed, just before a groan again broke the silence. He was relieved and it showed. The others were not here. Just maybe… they got away. Maybe...

**ZERO FOUND** himself thrown onto his bed and covered by the warm, lithe body of his lover. He immediately fought to push him off and sit up but found his hands became "glued" to the mattress and his head held immovably, forcing him to stay face to face with those familiar dark eyes.

"Let go of me! You think you can run my life. You think you can just take over everything! I've had it with you!"

"Zero, calm down! This is for your own good! They are planning an ambush for me! I can't guarantee can always protect you...!"

"I am not just speaking about that! I am talking about from the first 'til now! You've done nothing to show you give a damn about anything I want! About what's best for any of us! Now look what's happened! Sayori could die and I am god-damned freak! You couldn't be happy until you took over everything...!"

"Zero," Kaname replied volubly, trying to make himself heard over the hysterical boy. "Sayori has the best care possible. There is a very good chance she will wake up. Aidou said her reflexes are good and her breathing is steady. I've seen people recover from much worse..."

"Get off me! Don't touch me...!"

"...And you are not a freak...!"

"I am! Since when does anybody but you heal in a matter of minutes! I told you _I_ wanted to decide and you ignored me! Now I'm a fucking vampire...!"

"You are not a vampire! That's absurd!" Kaname bellowed, pushing away from Zero to stand, truly incensed. Is that what Zero had thought he did? How could he even think that...?

"Then what is this, huh?" Zero shouted, also getting to his feet. He grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged, ripping it off in one motion, showing Kaname his perfectly healed arm and... healing body. All of him. His scars were gradually fading. Soon there would hardly be any sign of any of his injuries anywhere. Kaname looked from Zero's torso to his eyes as if nothing was amiss. He'd already noticed the thin scar was gone from his cheek.

"You are healing properly. Your body is renewing itself because it finally has enough energy to do so. But that is not because you are a vampire. It is because I am feeding you that energy through the spell that binds us together..."

"I never wanted this! I never said you could do this! But you just ignored my wishes! Like... like...!"

"That's because your wishes are juvenile and ridiculous!" Kaname cried, finally allowing himself to lose his cool, the room shuddering from the careless surge of energy a loss of composure on Kaname's behalf usually wrought. Zero stepped back as he too felt the wave of rage that literally rolled off of Kaname but was too angry to care about anything else. He was going to reverse this...!

"I want this spell removed! Now! You have proved that you cannot be trusted! You just went ahead and decided that you should change my life! Our lives? Who are you? Who the hell are you to decide?"

Kaname clenched his fists in sheer fury and deliberately turned away from the thoroughly pissed-off teen. Zero thought he was going to leave and followed, only to be treated to a shock wave of fairly sizable proportions. Not directed at him, fortunately, but the ensuing noise and dust caused him enough confusion that he dropped to the floor and reflexively covered his head. He was never in any danger, however. He eventually looked up, though, to see a rather large hole... okay several large holes in several walls the length of the mansion. Daylight streamed in at the end while Kaname stood there looking down at him as if he'd just done a bit of redecorating...

"It galled me," Kaname said calmly, coldly, breaking the awkward silence, "that I possess all of this power and I wasn't doing enough to protect what was most important to me. It was so simple. What you are taking from me is negligible in comparison to what I would gladly throw away on destruction. But you had these _stupid_ fears. Do you know how many people have offered me even their own children for the gift I am freely giving to you? Yet you spit in my face..."

"That's not the point...!"

"It is the point! If you got over yourself for a moment and thought about it you'd see that! You're worried about living longer? Are you insane? Even I have seen enough graceless, pleading exits by the dying to know how precious life is to you humans! And you are complaining because you get to have more of it? Have you any idea how rare that is? How fortunate you are that I care enough about any of you to even _consider_ this? I have refused _kings_...!"

"Maybe you're the one that needs to get over yourself, Kaname! You're so sure we're yours but what if you're wrong? What if we don't want you anymore? What if we just want to go home and never lay eyes on you ever again? Are you going to force us to stay? Are you going to use that _formidable_ power to keep us prisoner? Because that's what you'll have to do!"

Kaname seemed to sober at this threat. He walked forward to grab Zero as he was about to turn to leave and made him look at him, speaking urgently, his demeanour softening.

"Zero, please... Listen to me! I never meant any harm! I can afford all of you the very best of everything and I wanted to give that to you. That's all! This will cause you no harm, believe me. Aside from the reduced rate of aging, you're stronger, faster and less vulnerable to wounds. That's all! I swear it!" Kaname insisted as Zero tried to turn away from him again.

"I don't believe you. There is always a catch with you. Always. You have demonstrated you are incapable of not serving your own interests. That's why... I'm going home. We'll stay as long as if takes to get Ichiru but that's it. Then I hope I never have to lay eyes on you again!"

"Zero. Wait! Please...!"

"Let me go. I'm going to my fiancée. When she wakes up I am going to do as I should have done: marry her. Then we're going home!"

"If she wakes up."

Zero was on his way to the door when something about this quiet statement made him stop and turn around to face its author. Kaname met his eyes with all the meaning he had intended. As he'd said before; he'd seen enough graceless exits of this life. Exits he could have delayed. If he so chose. Here Zero was upset about his choice of living longer being taken away from him but what if the shoe was on the other foot? What if there was someone he wanted to save?

"You'd said… You'd said she would be fine…"

"I'd said she had the best care and her responses were good. I never guaranteed her life. She is in a coma. She could also just as easily slip away…"

"Kaname! If you are threatening me, I swear to God…!"

"I don't need to threaten. I'm sure she can manage that bit of disappointment on her own. She went a long time without breathing. I hear that can take quite a toll on humans…"

"You… fucking animal!"

"You were going back to her, weren't you? Go on then! Go hold her hand! Pray! See if that helps!"

Zero scowled at this last and stomped towards the door. He wrenched the handle and pulled… And stood there unable to make himself leave. He heard his agitated breaths as he tried to get free. But… Kaname was saying he could help her. If he wanted to. He could save Ichiru as well. So much rests in his hands… Zero found he'd closed the door before he'd even realised he'd made the decision.

"Kaname…"

"Yes?"

Kaname eyebrows rose in a travesty of polite enquiry. He enjoyed Zero's very evident discomfort, the play of _the _question at the tip of his tongue that he couldn't quite bring himself to voice. He walked up to the stricken boy and leaned close, going in for the kill, the satisfaction at Zero's subdued self-righteousness making his tone almost obnoxiously smug.

"The answer is 'yes', Zero," Kaname intoned, his voice low, soft. "I _can_ save her. Do you want me to?"

Zero's jaw began to work as he ground his teeth. He knew what Kaname was doing. Knew he, they, would be indebted to him as long as he lived. They would never be able to leave any of this behind. Or him. Zero's face held his despair as his lips moved, almost on their own. He didn't want her to die.

"What do you want? What do you want from me?"

Kaname demeanour softened at this. He hadn't intended to hurt Zero, just teach him a lesson. He reached out both his hands and cupped Zero's neck, pulling their bodies together. Zero exhaled as if he had been holding his breath and brought his own large hands to encircle Kaname's waist, maybe finally remembering… that Kaname didn't have to be the enemy….

"Your request. All you have to do is ask, Zero, and I will do it. You must know that by now."

Zero looked in surprise into Kaname's smiling face, the vampire liking the boy's relief. He kissed him briefly, but hungrily on the lips and pulled away reluctantly. He had to go.

"I'll do it when I return. There is no more time to waste."

"But she could…!"

"She's stable enough and I don't expect to be long, but just to please you I will check on her before I go. Now, why don't get some rest? Forget about these idle threats. Your life will not change because of this, Zero. As I say, you are just drawing more energy from me and you'll heal faster. It's nothing to worry about."

"Yes..."

Kaname had been walking away, anxious to be after Ichiru and his Uncle but stopped as he heard Zero's uncertainty. The thought of Zero staying here, with her, changing his mind and leaving anyway should she awaken, made his insecurities take over. There was no point antagonising him any further, no point in imprisoning him. Therefore, he needed to provide a better distracting lure... _He'll be safe. I'll just have to keep him close to me…_

"I've changed my mind. You can come with me. Make sure you are ready to go in fifteen minutes. You'll just get in Aidou's way anyway and make Yuuki more nervous..."

_And I can keep an eye on you…_

**ZERO CLUNG** to Kaname, hiding his face in the back of his shoulder as they travelled. Kaname had insisted that Zero was to be carried on his back and despite everything inside him revolting at the idea, he had acquiesced, thinking Kaname had his reasons. At least he was going. At least he'd be able to help. Or at least see what happened to his brother.

It was odd, though, when Kaname stopped a short distance outside of the city and descended quickly towards a large field. Zero didn't have time to think about the peculiarity of this manoeuvre as he'd gone quite green and was about to lose his stomach. But if he had been coherent he would have noted there wasn't a single mountain to be had out in this field, Kaname already having said that they were headed to some mountains to the north. Fortunately Zero, as he was about to dismount, felt the wonderful sense of his nausea going away. Just like that. Zero frowned as he realised the implications of this as Kaname stood under a tree and waited, looking up expectantly through his protective cloth - as it was late morning and the sun had finally made it appearance - into the sky, still not even letting Zero regain his feet. Damn, he felt silly…

"What is it?"

"Shhh… Wait…"

Zero frowned and looked up as well, waiting, almost holding his breath as they were so still…

"There."

Kaname nodded and looked towards Zero's face to check if he too had seen it. Zero noticed a dark speck in the sky.

"Why are we bird watching, Kaname?"

"That's my Aunt, Zero. I had a feeling she be along shortly but I wanted to make sure."

"Seiren! But I thought…!"

"No. She was close by. Monitoring my movements. She even paid Ella very well to spy on me."

"Ella!" Zero's eyes opened in wonder. Ella was Zero's chambermaid, selected because Kaname noticed how much Zero enjoyed watching the plump, curvy, little blonde at work. Well, he _was_ a red-blooded teenager and Ella liked short skirts and _hated_ foundational garments. He could watch her polish tabletops all day…

"She was spying?"

"It's okay, Zero. I told her she could."

"What? You knew?"

"Of course. My servants know better than to hide anything from me."

Zero became quiet again as this nonchalant statement. There was an edge to it…

Kaname sighed as if in relief and walked forward from under the tree. Keeping his eyes on the speck… when it suddenly changed direction and came towards them.

"Shit!" Zero exclaimed, trying to get down and hide but Kaname held on to him.

"Relax. I'm the one calling the meeting. It's time we talked."

"_**IL AKH, CORTUM ARGH."**_

Kaname eyed his Aunt in exasperation but said nothing. He was glad to have her by his side again and actually felt better about this attack knowing she was here for support. He'd admitted he was wrong about her not caring about him when she had persisted in the weak excuse that she was just out getting some fresh air, and explained that their family must now include the humans or he would never be happy. He "begged" her to understand and to try to accept them. She had stayed quiet for a long while, during which she stared at Zero, lips pursed as if she wanted to say a _whole _lot more… but thought now was not the time. She eventually nodded once and asked a question in their language.

"_Perhaps you could try to speak English around them as well?"_

"_Eite!"_

Ah well, Rome wasn't built in a day. He'll just have to translate.

"Seiren-ken says there is a very strong barrier spell ahead. About a hundred strides. We'll need to find and break the charms."

"Okay," Zero replied, still trying to make out the peaks in the light fall of snow. This must be the place then. "But… Isn't that what you did last time? If I were they, I'd wait nearby…"

"That's true," Aunty Seiren spoke up in English, staring at the ex-human as if he'd suddenly appeared on Kaname's back or had just sprouted a brain. Zero and Kaname stared back at her with equal astonishment which she completely ignored… "It could be the first trap. We should do this at range. Rip up the earth and continue on until they are all dead."

"We can't," Kaname said quietly, regretfully. "I don't know where Ichiru is. They may have placed him strategically just to deter such a blitz."

"Do you mean he is not 'yours' as well?" Seiren whispered harshly, her tone censorious. Kaname turned to her in defiance, his chin raised, daring her to say another word.

"Perhaps… if I show myself, offer to bargain with him, he will bring him out…"

"Or attack you where you stand! You are not invincible! We have no idea of the forces at his command and we have no army. The barrier alone probably means at least one experienced spell caster. Have you forgotten what happened in Egypt…!"

"What would you have me do? I will not risk his life…!"

"Wait… Maybe… I can help," Zero offered, interrupting the purebloods' conversation.

Seiren scoffed but Kaname turned towards him, his cheek brushing his in encouragement.

"Go on."

"I… am 'yours', right? Can you find me? Like Doctor Aidou?"

Kaname refused to answer this question.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well… my brother and I look a bit alike. I would guess that anyone guarding the border out here probably wouldn't be sure exactly where my brother is. If I show up, they may think he was trying to escape and…"

"What if they shoot you?"

"In that case I have the benefit of a handy spell that draws energy from this vampire…"

"I mean… It's too risky…" Kaname knew Seiren could hear his heart thundering. He'd never forgive himself if Zero was harmed. The spell heal ed his wounds but it was not immortality. None of them really had that. Even Kaname could be killed if the conditions were perfect…

"No! It isn't! If they went to the trouble of bringing Ichiru here, they would try very hard to not kill me! They would probably just capture me and take me back to my prison…"

"Then they'll realise their mistake…" Kaname protested.

"But it would be too late by then. We'll know where they are being kept." Seiren liked the plan. It showed.

"Still… If they are kept apart my Uncle will have two hostages. If he is taken to my Uncle he will recognise my mark and kill…"

"Kaname, this spell… You can speak to me. Can I speak to you?"

Kaname pursed his lips and met Seiren's surprised eyes, effectively ordering her to stay out of this.

"Kaname!"

"Fine! We'll try it but I'll be watching very closely. If they so much as…"

"You'll come in when it's time. Not before," Zero ordered, trying to push away to get down. Kaname ignored him.

"Are you out of your…?"

"Not before, Kaname!"

Kaname stayed silent, avoiding Seiren's eyes as he descended to place Zero onto the ground in a clump of foliage next to the one deserted upward-winding road, as close to the barrier as he'd dare go. Zero immediately removed the large, thick coat he was swaddled in, his inner jacket and scarf…

"Leave the scarf. Keep the tattoo hidden for now."

"Okay."

Zero began to rip his clothes, to show he'd had a bit of a struggle to get to this point and dropped to roll in the dirt and snow. Kaname watched all this helplessly, occasionally helping to "rip" something but basically useless. He had to trust Zero now and stay behind. It was excruciating.

"I'm ready," Zero opined, while tucking his gun into the side of his boot and dragging his shredded pants-leg over it. He hoped they wouldn't search him thoroughly. At least Kaname would know to come if he heard it…

"Kaname..."

"Yes?"

"You never answered my questions. What else can this spell do? Last night you left in a hurry… Was it Aidou…?"

"It will keep you safe until you are by my side again, Zero. Just trust that. Now go before I change my mind."

Zero opened his mouth to insist and but saw nothing. He looked around fruitlessly then sighed in resignation. He knew it. It was times like this he missed the ranch terribly. He'll never complain about working it again. Life had really been very simple. When they were all safe again, Zero thought as scrambled out of the brush and fell "clumsily" onto the road before gingerly getting to his feet to limp away down it, he was going to get as far away from Kaname's crazy world as possible.

**IT WAS INTERESTING.** Before this unfortunate chapter in their lives, they'd each slept in their own bed, their own bedroom even. Certainly Aidou had dreamt of the day he'd be dead or back in his own house, his own bed so he wouldn't be privy to Sayori's midnight crying jags or Yuuki's rampant, unconscious exploration of the bed and its occupants. Still, even within a mansion with at least fifteen rooms at their disposal, they were again lying on the same bed with Sayori. It was early afternoon but they were exhausted having been up all night and yesterday. Yuuki lay on her side near the corner of the bed on the other side to where Aidou dozed beside Sayori, trying to stay awake a bit to remember to check her vital signs regularly. They were so comfortable like this it seemed natural to persist in this behaviour, especially since the surroundings were unfamiliar. At least to Yuuki.

Aidou came awake again and checked Sayori's pulse. It was weak but still going. He took the cloth from the bowl beside the bed and dabbed her fevered forehead gently before squeezing a little of the moisture between her lips to keep her hydrated. He'd hoped she would be awake by now. The longer she stayed unconscious the less likely she would wake up. Still it was early yet.

Aidou looked over at the quiet child huddled on the other side of the bed and noticed she was in the same position as when he'd last checked… which meant she was awake. Or dead.

"Yuuki. Aren't you going to sleep?"

Yuuki blinked in astonishment and turned to look at Aidou. How'd he…?

"I can't. Not until they come back. I have to pray."

"Pray?"

"Yes. It's all I can do. I have to make sure God knows I love them and I want them home safely. Zero asked me to."

Aidou sighed and decided Zero probably did that to stop her from crying and insisting on coming.

"I'm sure he knows, Button. Why don't you try sleeping now? It's never good to talk God's ear off."

"I can't…" Yuuki answered, then whispered, "I'm… too afraid I'll never see them again…"

Aidou sighed noisily and collapsed onto his pillow as Yuuki broke off and began to sob. Great! Frankly, he was tired of crying women. He was beginning to think his own makeup could be compromised by all these feminine hysterics. He even found himself checking to see if his breasts were getting any larger and… elsewhere, smaller...

"...Yuuki…"

Well, that got their attention.

"Sayori…"

"Sayori!"

"Wait, Yuuki!" Aidou ordered, holding a hand up to stop the excited girl from assaulting the sick woman. He leaned over Sayori and stroked her hair.

"Sayori? How are you feeling? Can you open your eyes?"

Sayori's eye-lids trembled and she blinked repeatedly before opening them. Yuuki smiled widely and looked at Aidou who motioned for her to wait. Sayori winced.

"…Hurts…"

"I had to operate on you a little. Don't worry. You'll be okay."

"...Yuuki…"

"She's here…"

"I'm here, Sayori! I'm so glad you are awake! I wish Zero could see you! He was really upset!"

"...crying… Why...?"

"That's enough now. We are rescued and safe, Sayori. That's all you need to know. The rest can wait until you can sit up."

"...Zero…"

"He's coming. But go back to sleep."

"Yes, Sayori," Yuuki corroborated, taking her hand. "You must get better…!"

"_...Zero...!_"

Aidou rose from the bed and selected a small bottle and dropped some of the contents onto the cloth. He dampened it and squeezed the moisture onto her lips again. Then they watched as her brow relaxed and her eyes closed for sleep again.

"Just a little something to help her to heal. She shouldn't exert herself."

Yuuki nodded but kept staring at the sleeping girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just wish Zero had seen it. He must be so worried."

"Must you always fret? Sayori is awake and Zero is with Kaname. All we need is for you not to make yourself sick as well! Come on. Go to sleep and when you awake, Zero and Ichiru will be there to greet you. Don't worry."

Yuuki nodded, trying for a confidence she did not feel and laid down again, her eyes drawn to the fire. They had been sure their parents would return and they had not. What if her brothers didn't? Yuuki didn't think she could bear it. Yuuki closed her eyes and started again. Maybe God had a short attention span or too many responsibilities. She'd just remind him about hers, just in case.

_Dear God: thank you for Sayori but please, bring Zero, Ichiru and Kaname back to me safely. Amen…_

"**WAIT!"**

Zero choked down a cry of pain as he was literally dropped onto the floor, his bearers quite unconcerned about his bones – they had shown very little concern thus far, having beaten the escapee quite badly for his sins. Perversely Zero was very pleased about this, all the while praying that Kaname couldn't see any of this. After all the plan was working well, if a little painfully.

"Sir!"

The vampire stood straight and watched the approach of a tall red-haired gentleman, who, to put it mildly, was armed to the teeth.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Back to the hole. We caught him running away…" The guard was quite pleased to say this, especially to Lord Wickham.

"Running… Away?"

"Yes, Sir! He won't say how he got out but…"

"Because he couldn't have! Turn him over!"

Lord Wickham approached the supine boy and bent to grab his hair, pulling him to sit up. Zero cried out in pain, his hands going up automatically prevent this. He received a kick to his side for his trouble from one of the other guards.

"You… Your ribs were broken…"

Lord Wickham looked puzzled for a while. Could he have healed so quickly? Was it the spell…? The spell!

Lord Wickham took his other hand and grabbed the neck of the boy's shirt and pulled downwards baring his chest. There… he'd seen all he needed. Lord Wickham released the boy and stood. Well, well, well…

"This is the brother…"

"The brother? But it looks just like…!"

"It should. They are a twin. The question is really: how did he find us?"

Lord Wickham's jaw worked silently for a while before he turned to head down the corridor.

"Bring him."

No!

Zero, to be sure, was feeling a lot apprehensive by the turn of events. They had been headed to where Ichiru was. He was sure. He just had to keep going a bit farther!

_Shoot him!_

Zero didn't know where he got the courage from or the idea or even the speed. He just knew he couldn't let this man leave. Before he knew it, a round had gone off and the vampire staggered forward and turned…

"My Lord!"

"Stop him!"

Zero squeezed off another round and hit the man in the head. He then shot the guards to his right and left before rolling to the side and getting to his feet behind an outcropping in the wall. Bullets whizzed past his body, ricocheting off the rock face before Zero popped out to shoot, again felling one guard and wounding the other. There was an unholy shriek as the man fell backward clutching his leg… that was dissolving as he watched it. Zero's eyes widened as he looked on…_ The anti-vampire charm… Shit!_

The other vampires were no more. There was just the screaming man and various piles of dust and clothes. Zero fell into a quagmire of disbelief, staring around him stupidly. The footsteps, though, helped to bring him out of it. That and…

_Go!_

Zero gasped and turned to run, but doubled back to grab a torch from the wall. Despite all his wonderful new-found attributes, he still couldn't see very well in the dark.

"_**HOW**__ is he doing?"_

"_Very well. But he will need some help soon. They are gaining on him."_

"_He is close to his brother, right?"_

"_Perhaps… They did think he was Ichiru until Wickham stopped them."_

"_Then we should proceed."_

"_Okay. It should distract his pursuers. They both appear to be inside the mountain at least…"_

Kaname hissed as volley of dirt erupted near where they sat on the tree, spreading outwards and around the stronghold, uprooting trees and shooting them high into the air and inward to land among the occupants. Already Kaname heard the screams of horror and pain even over the racket of ripping rock and debris. If he had not been distracted by his surveillance of Zero's plight he would have been a little faster on the draw. However, the ends were the same.

"_The barrier is gone."_

"_Indeed. Maybe you can let me handle offence from now on."_

"_Fine. Defence requires more concentration anyway."_

Kaname ignored her insinuation that he was distracted and "floated" forward off the branch. He looked around below him as various debris - stones, logs, dirt – lifted into the air and began to accelerate to deadly speeds, becoming lethal missiles as they swirled along the surface. More cries of pain abounded as the very earth rose up and minced the very people who depended on it. They were a few explosions behind him but he was unconcerned. Seiren was there, even through the volleys of sharpened logs, to protect them. Kaname though concentrated on annihilating the forces on the ground while he monitored Zero's progress. He was still running along the tunnel searching… Kaname was mindful of this as he worked. He would do nothing to risk a cave in. Otherwise the entire place could have been uprooted by now. All Zero had to do find Ichiru and…

_Fuck!_

Kaname frowned as he heard Zero as he met some more guards and began shooting. Kaname closed his eyes and "watched" leaving Seiren to maintain their safety. Seiren swore loudly and pushed them out of the way of a bolt of lightning before disintegrating the general direction it had come from.

"Kaname!"

"_He's pinned…"_

Seiren growled in frustration and spun them around to avoid a hail of bullets before dropping to the ground behind a mound of dirt. At least they were no longer airborne targets.

"_Is he there yet?"_

"_He's just shot the last guard. He's about to find out."_

The mound vibrated from an explosion but Seiren "steadied" it as Kaname stared unseeingly off into space. It had been a bad idea to attack now. Kaname clearly had his priorities wrong.

"_We need to move…!"_ Seiren cried, as another volley of explosions erupted near them. _  
_

Kaname spun and grabbed Seiren. What silenced her was the look in his eyes.

"_What…?"_

"_He's not there! He's not there! Ichiru isn't there!"_

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri and Vampire Knight._

_Wow! Sixteen pages already? Forgive me. I'll have to leave the rest until chapter 33._


	33. Chapter 33

_I hope this makes sense. I had wanted to get it done before APFU took me over. LOL. Will reread later..._

The Fiancée

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO RAN** around the prison cell, even looking under tables… He wasn't here! Shit! Where was he! Why'd they come this way!

Zero fisted his hair in his anxiety and frustration, before leaving to run back the way he came, past the piles of dust and upward, trying to gain the upper levels of rooms. He could already feel and hear that the battle had started. His fear at what may have happened or may yet happen to his brother made him mindless. He paused in each room he passed to look, to search, drawing noisily out of each one to continue along the passage. So far he was lucky but he needed to be wary. He was no match for a stronger, _prepared_ vampire...

_Zero! Stop! Go back and hide! I'll take care of this._

Zero ignored this. He had to be here somewhere...

_ZERO! STOP!_

Zero ground to a halt and collapsed against a wall. His entire body was seized of an excruciating pain emanating from his neck. It took his breath away. He fell forward onto the stone, groaning as saliva escaped his lips, unable to make his muscles work.

"Stop... it... Please..."

And just like that. It went away. As quickly as it had come...

_Go back to one of the rooms and hide. I will find him. I can't risk your getting caught too._

Zero was too overwhelmed by what had just occurred to move but after a while he made himself stand and turn back. _It was stronger_, Zero thought, his hand going to the left side of his neck. Kaname's hold over him was much stronger. Kaname was able to tell what he was doing and actually stop him in his tracks from _wherever_ he was! Could control his actions! This was... unacceptable!

Zero stumbled back to one of the "rooms" he'd passed, entered and fell against the wall before sliding to the floor, his mind alight with this realisation. His life was no longer _his_ life. He was _owned_. And he would be damned if that would stay the case.

**KANAME OPENED **his eyes and turned to face his frustrated aunt. He behaved as if he was sitting at home in his salon! But she supposed that was his level of comfort and trust in her abilities, as well as his near blind concern for these children...

_**"**I'm going to look for him myself__**.**__ I want you to stay here and continue to give them hell. If it becomes too much for you, I want you to leave. You don't have to be here..."_

"_I know I don't have to be, but neither do you! Kaname, please, you are risking your rule, your life for two human..."_

"_Seiren-ken, we may never agree on this. I understand that you don't see them as I do. If you did, there would be no question about risking my life for them. But ask yourself if you've ever seen me more passionate about anything else in my life and you'll know what to do. I will respect your decision, whatever it is."_

Kaname placed a kiss on his aunt's cheek and then "pushed" her away from him over the boundary, far into the forests beyond, out of harm's way. He watched until she "took hold" of herself before turning to head toward the mountain fortress, ripping the earth up around him as cover as he went. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

**JUST AS ZERO** was thinking of trying to head out again – sitting here fuming was not in his personality repertoire – there was an mighty rumble and the room began to vibrate. Zero stood and held on to the walls as everything shook, his confusion robbing him of just a little bit of valuable time before he hit on the idea of leaving the room and running like hell to the outside before he was buried alive. He edged along the wall quickly, tripped over a loosened stone and dropped his torch. It was when he scrambled to grab it that he noticed the oddly familiar footwear and the enormous "skylight" in the ceiling.

"You were leaving, weren't you? Even though I told you stay here," Kaname accused, "lifting" the boy to his feet.

Zero took some moments to gather his thoughts and came to the conclusion that Kaname had indeed just come through the solid rock ceiling of the cave. Even so, he walked over to the grim-faced brunette and punched him full on, feeling an immense satisfaction at having been allowed to connect with that perfect nose. Zero pulled back to try again and Kaname was suddenly behind him holding his hands, pressing his body into him.

"Later. We'll do this later..."

"You ass-hole...! How dare you...?"

"Will you calm down? We need to get Ichiru and then I'll let you punch me as much as you want..."

"You swine-cock sucker...!"

"Zero...!"

Both men paused in their struggle as they heard it: the sound of approaching forces. Kaname snatched Zero behind him and walked out of the doorway. After realising the danger was not immediate he turned to Zero...

"I'm not staying down there."

"Fine. Then get onto my back. Hurry."

Zero did pause to fiddle with his dying torch but not quite succeeding. He came to where Kaname stood guard.

"Kaname, could you...?" Zero asked, pushing the spent stick forward, fully expecting Kaname to work his "magic". Instead the brunette turned suddenly and swiped the decrepit, dusty torch from Zero's hands, breaking it into pieces much to the teen's horror. What was he going to do now?

"Dammit, Kaname! I can't...!"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Zero didn't much like that idea. He thought maybe Kaname was playing a trick on him. But as the brunette kept watching, waiting with a bored and irritated expression on his face, he decided to try it.

Kaname saw the distrustful glance before Zero closed his eyes and pursed his lips in disgust. So many complaints about inconsequential things. What Zero had, what they all would have, would far out shadow these little concerns. Zero would soon see what he meant. There was no use in hiding anymore.

"Do you see an image in your mind? Go towards it. 'Embrace' it."

"What? I don't..."

Zero gasped as his mind lit up with a view of the cave that was almost too bright to look at. But he could see that... he was looking at himself!

"Holy shit!" He popped open his eyes in amazement and lost the vision. "I can see...!"

"You need to keep them closed, Zero."

Zero closed them again...

"But this is your...! How is this possible?" Zero started forward and almost ploughed into the wall.

"Later. Come on. Get onto my back before you hurt yourself. Hurry! They are almost..."

Kaname turned and Zero got a glimpse of a sprinting, snarling man just before he dissolved into blood and dust. He then saw another shoot an arrow before he too bought the same fate. Kaname backed into Zero and pulled him up onto his back before exiting onto the corridor. He gained speed and soon met with other advancing minions.

"Keep your head down behind me, Zero. No matter what. Understand?"

Zero didn't answer he was more concerned about the disturbing array of weaponry...

"Kaname!"

Kaname paid attention as the cave lit up in the light of detonated gunpowder. The bullets ricocheted against the walls as arrows bounced harmlessly to the floor. But Zero saw that none seemed to touch them.

"Christ!"

Zero wished he could "close" his eyes as he saw when the vampires began to explode. Or as the spent bullets and arrows and other debris lifted and pulverised the others into oblivion. It wasn't long before Zero only saw a thick covering of dust, cloth and blood as Kaname marched onward.

"I wonder why they bother," Zero asked with some irony, recognising there seemed to be no contest really.

"I was just wondering the same thing."

"...Kaname! Can you read...?"

"No! But we'll talk later, Zero. Just trust me now okay?"

They came out eventually onto a "T" junction, but stepped back quickly as something was suddenly launched at the entrance. It exploded in a bright conflagration that almost blinded the both of them. Zero popped open his eyes to see someone was charging the blinded pureblood.

"Duck!"

Kaname ducked just as the swing of the blade would have culminated in his neck. He fell back to the wall, accidentally winding his passenger. But Zero kept his eyes on the charging figure, which was the important thing...

Kaname, with eyes still closed, spun to his left to avoid the lunge of the blade, then grabbed the committed noble by the throat and slammed her backwards into the ground. Disarming her quickly he fell on her throat, drinking...

Couldn't help but close his eyes and roll away at this sickening aspect. Of course, Kaname had drunk from him before. Many times. But this was more like... _feeding_. He'd seen this once before when the other vampire had visited but the dark, as well as their distance away, had hidden quite a few sins. Now he was privy to every nauseating crunch, slurp, loud, suggestive, pregnant swallows. Kaname's clawed fingers digging, almost desperately, into the body beneath him as it fought, scratched and convulsed in the light of the still burning tunnel. _Those were death throes! Kaname was eating her... alive!_

Zero leaned forward, his mouth watering profusely as bile came to his throat. He retched miserably, his stomach blessedly not having much to add to the floor, as this image played again and again in his head. _That's him! That's what he's really like!_

The sounds eventually stopped behind him and he felt soothing hands on his shoulders... Zero shrank away and turned to face... him... Or at least try.

"I'm sorry... I was a little hungry from the energy I'd used up in the last few days. I forgot myself... and you."

Zero nodded and looked away from the bloodied face.

"Are you... finished?" Zero managed, his arms wrapping around himself in an unconscious, comforting gesture, trying to avoid those fierce eyes. Kaname clenched his fists, extremely frustrated with himself. He had to remember, he had to be careful. He'd already asked them to accept so much about him. He didn't need to subject them to the very act itself.

"I'm sorry, Zero. Please..." Kaname tried again, only just stopping himself from reaching out his gore-covered hands to touch the teen quivering in revulsion. _Please understand..._

Zero's attention was drawn to something behind him. He opened his mouth, urgently to warn... but Kaname never heard the words. His world faded to black...

"**AAAHHH!"**

Aidou awoke to the chilling scream but his own body was bathed in sweat, his own nightmare not much less disturbing...

"Kaname! Kaname!"

Aidou crawled over to the hysterical child and held her to him, trying to comfort her, despite his own feeling that something wasn't right. His entire body ached dully and was subject to minute tremors. Not a good sign. It was just like _that_ day...

"Hush... Yuuki. You'll wake up... Sayori..."

"But Kaname! Something's happened. I saw it! I saw it! He's in pain! So much pain...!"

"Yuuki. You're here with me. You're fine. You have got to calm down."

The futility and irrationality of her actions began to seep in and Yuuki sank into the doctor and began to bawl in earnest. She didn't understand why she felt this way but... it had been so real! And she still felt panicked and on edge. Something was wrong. Zero and Ichiru could be in trouble too!

Aidou shushed her and stroked her hair, gratified as she began to settle. Of course they were both on edge with worry. That was probably why they were both dreaming of the same thing, of Kaname in pain... Aidou frowned as this thought occurred to him. It was too much of a coincidence.

"What was your dream about, Button?"

Yuuki shook her head and buried her face into Aidou's shirt. She didn't want to think about it.

"Was it just him in the dream? Were there a lot of people? Were your brothers there...?"

Yuuki shook her head at this and pulled away. "It was Kaname and all these horrible people with long teeth and red eyes! They were beating and stabbing him, Aidou and he was screaming! It was horrible!"

Well, the frown left Aidou's face. He was at once taken back to his own nightmare. His nightmare of a throng of people stabbing and biting and jeering his master with relish as Rido stood by with...

"Perhaps we've slept enough for today. Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" Aidou asked gently with a little more cheer, getting to his feet with the little girl in his arms. Yuuki looked as though that was the last thing she wanted but nodded after some thought. "Good! We'll go see what the cook is up to, okay?"

"Okay."

Yuuki sniffed and pushed to indicate her wanting to walk, which Aidou obliged. She was such a small girl it was hard to believe she was a nine-year-old.

"It'll be okay. We're just anxious that's all. Kaname has been through much worse than a small rescue mission."

"Yes," Yuuki replied, accompanying the doctor to the door, who had only stopped to grab the candelabra on the way out. "It was only a dream..."

"Of course!"

Aidou opened the door to the bedchamber and let Yuuki got out first. As she passed her, he noticed her right hand came up to rub the back of her head gently. Aidou, having more than a hunch about this, reached out to stop her.

"What is it? Is it lice?" Yuuki asked with some alarm as Aidou inspected the nape of her neck, parting the hair gently. She was reminded at once of Zero's main concern in scrubbing her hair like an old door mat.

"No! No. I was just curious. I was afraid you had hit your head... But that's not the case. It's fine!"

Yuuki sighed in relief and continued down the corridor. Zero would just kill her! She promised herself to scrub her hair extra at the next bath, just to be sure... Yuuki paused as she realised the light was not following her. Where was the doctor?

"Are you coming, Doc?" Yuuki asked as she turned back to the frozen physician. He seemed deep in thought, not unusual, but an odd place to zone out it, Yuuki thought, halfway out a door like that. "Doc?"

"...Yes? Oh yes! Sorry! Something to eat. Let's go!"

Aidou pulled the door closed with a non-too-steady hand and set off with alacrity towards the bemused child, who gave him a strange look as if wondering how he'd survived this long without her. Aidou forced a smile to his face and ushered the little smart-alec along. He was instructed to take care of them and this he must do. Whatever else he felt must come second to that.

"**ENOUGH! STOP!"**

The pure blood-crazed horde shrank back reluctantly from the beleaguered figure in their midst. It had been amusing at first and they did deserve it. They had sustained massive losses at His hands. Not that they hadn't known this was the risk. They had. Fighting Kaname Kuran made this a given. They had accepted this when they had embarked on this dubious endeavour of retribution; fortified by an ideal higher than their very existence. Kaname Kuran, if they were to succeed, would never subject another soul to his cruelty, his manipulation, his brand of degradation ever again. No others would die by his hand. They had been willing to die for this alone.

"That's enough, now. Bring him here!"

A couple of eager volunteers took the manacled hands and dragged the seemingly unconscious, bloody lump over the stones to where the couple sat waiting, careful not to touch the chains. The charms were powerful and some of their number still carried severe burns from accidental contact alone. The others cheered as they saw the trail of blood on the rough floor signifying the further torture of this hated individual, and when their leader – whom they were prepared to forgive for bearing more than a passing resemblance to their quarry apparently – stood as the bloody lump of flesh was dropped at his feet.

Rido, it could be said, looked a lot less troubled than he was before. He was as excited as the horde to see this particular happenstance finally take place. He'd even been the first to drink and had, on ingesting that heady elixir, encouraged the almost carnival-like atmosphere. What pureblood would pass up such a chance? The power that Kaname must have had, especially with who he had killed and was rumoured to have killed. It meant that he himself had within him the means to be nigh indestructible...

"Rido. What are you waiting for? It is time to finish him!"

Rido looked back at his bride-to-be with almost simpering indulgence. She alone had not partaken in what was on offer. She had been uneasy the entire evening. Nagging him about killing Him when he was essentially harmless!

"Sara, my love. You have yet to drink..."

"I told you! It would make me sick! His blood could only be a curse! He'd never allowed me to drink while I was bound to him in marriage, even though he would dangle it like a carrot in front of me! As far as I am concerned he can take it to his grave...!"

"Alright. Alright..." Rido interrupted, tiring of hearing her rant. She was bringing the rest of them down.

"Kill him, now! What are you waiting for?" Sara ordered, getting to her feet as well. If Rido didn't do it she would certainly step in herself. The longer he lived the more nervous she became. She still couldn't get the way he had looked at her earlier out of her mind. After she had enjoyed his confusion and anguish at what it had meant, after she had taunted him with the destruction of _their_ child, which she swore she had done as easily as _he_ had killed the foetus inside her, he had looked at her with such cold calm, such hauteur, such morbid amusement, as if he had a secret that would equalise everything... "Rido...!"

"Soon, darling. You want me to kill him so quickly," Rido walked to where the head should be and stooped, wanting to make sure he heard him. "You don't deserve a quick death, do you? Not after what you've done. There should be such a thing as retribution to compensate for all the horror you have inflicted on so many people, on so many people's children... including _mine!_"

Rido stood with renewed purpose and turned to the guards laughing nearby.

"Bring them!"

"No! What are you doing?" Sara screamed, running to her fiancé, tugging his arm.

"Sara, go back to your room if this upsets you. I will call you when it is over..."

"No! Kill him now! What if he escapes? What if he finds a way to trick you again...?"

Rido sneered as he pushed her away from him, hating to be reminded of humiliating events that best lay forgotten. He was finally in the ascendancy over his nephew. Couldn't she let him enjoy it?

"Sara, go to your room or I will make you," Rido ordered, his eye glowing dangerously. Sara looked taken aback. Would he dare try to take her over? Knowing that she may not survive...?

There was a most curious sound at this point, coming from the floor. A sort of repeated gurgle. After some puzzlement it was worked out that the bloody lump was _laughing_, especially as it seemed to be in the throes of a mild seizure. Rido was literally too shocked to move while Sara recoiled as if the sound was repulsive. After a while she walked toward a guard and snatched his sword. She wanted to shut up this evil forever...

"Ah, here they are. Just in time."

Sara paused as two other players entered the stage: the twin boys. One of them the hostage about whom much was said. But she didn't begin to think they were right until the bloody form stopped laughing and drank in the sight of them greedily. And... was that concern on its sunken face? For these children...?

Rido smiled in triumph as Sara lowered the sword and gave him conspiratorial, sadistic look. They both liked very much that Kaname Kuran ceased to find the proceedings funny, even if it was only because of the appearance of these two human kids.

Zero had held on to his brother as best he could as it was insisted they both walk from their prison. Zero was beside himself with worry. The last he had seen of Kaname was when they had dragged his unconscious body away. And then he had been brought to a draughty room, to where his brother had lain shivering, barely clothed and sick from the pain of his body and the elements. His joy at seeing him alive greatly diminished at seeing him in that state, almost delirious with fever. Ichiru had protested vehemently but Zero had undressed and pulled his clothing onto his sick twin, holding him tightly to warm him. But it was soon apparent that he too would not last long in this state of undress. He could only hope that they would find a way to escape...

"_Ah, here they are. Just in time."_

Zero looked up from the care of his brother as they came outside of the caverns, to see the fleshy mess on the floor of the ledge, surrounded by lit torches and quite a few cheering people. Zero nearly looked away in horror at what was undoubtedly some depraved vampire ritual, when he noticed the tortured but familiar brown gaze...

"Kaname!"

Zero tried to head to towards him but Ichiru held onto him stopping him. Ichiru shook his head as Zero looked at him. _It's no use._

"Bring them forward. Everyone, these are the humans to whom we must be very grateful. After all they are responsible for luring Kaname Kuran here to us."

There was a loud jeering cheer at this point and Zero pulled his brother closer to him. He had no doubts that they were all vampires. No doubts that any sympathy advantageous to their continuing health would be lacking in their hearts. This could be it... where they die...

"_...Lhet dem... oo..."_

The crowd silenced at the loud mumbled utterance. It seemed the corpse had something to say.

"What?" Rido asked, pretending to go closer to catch the words, as if their import was his only concern.

"LET THEM GO!"

Zero gasped as "Kaname" rolled to sit up. He didn't think he still had it in him. But even in his pulverised state, he still held a tone, a demeanour, of aristocratic grace. The people around him were equally as astounded and worried. Maybe it _was_ time to kill him...

Rido seemed robbed of his momentum for a while but then he recovered, laughing loudly.

"I see there is no position too low from which you will give orders. But you must realise you have no subjects among us. No one here cares what you want."

A chorus of laughter met this statement and people began to relax again. If he could do anything he would have by now.

"However, I do have something similar in mind."

Zero gasped in horror as he was separated from his twin.

"No! No! Don't!" Zero cried as they were both violently relieved of their clothing. The same clothes he had tried to get Ichiru to keep on.

"Look at them," Rido said, gesturing at their naked bodies to the delight of the salivating mob. "So cherished. So... loved. Not a single bite. Hardly a scar... I think we should fix that, don't you?"

"NOOOO!"

"NO! ICHIRU!" Kaname and Zero shouted before...

Zero tried to stop him but he couldn't. He was held back as Ichiru was pounced upon and his neck torn as the vampire drank his fill. He screamed in an agony he couldn't bear as he sank to his knees. _No! Not Ichiru...! Take me! Me!_

The pulverised form began to crawl toward the feeding vampire, a frantic, _deadly_ intent in his eyes. This was when Sara thought they'd had enough entertainment. She walked purposely forward drawing back the sword and aiming at the thing's neck. But she wasn't fast enough. She was knocked over by something too fast for the human eye and divested of the sword. However, it did continue to swing at the form... but at the manacles instead. One fell from the left arm, then the right, leaving the feet. It was then the crowd began to clue in on what was happening.

"Stop her!" came the feminine bellow.

Many people scrambled for their forgotten weaponry. The prisoner was going to be free! The guards on stage ran forward to attack and lost their heads in breathtaking show of expert swordsmanship.

"Seiren! My feet!" Kaname reminded, trying to keep his eyes on his uncle as he dropped his prey and seemed to prepare himself to flee.

The small figure turned to swipe again, but was stopped mid arch by the overwhelming need to change her swing, to move it towards Kaname's neck. She fought this urge valiantly, even as weakened as she was by braving the new shield that had been erected around the compound, one she could not disarm without giving away her presence. This had been the only way to arrive unnoticed. But she was failing...

"Swing! Go ahead! As hard as you can!"

Seiren's watering eyes met her nephew's and she decided to trust his instructions. She swung with all her might... slicing the charmed metal that had been held up to her swing, in two, the chains falling away... to unleash the Devil.

The Kaname's eyes glowed a deep crimson, his blood lust overwhelming. Yet, he searched out his uncle in the scampering mob.

"No! Stop! You move and I will remove her head!"

Kaname turned back and hissed at his "wife", starting forward to deal her some measure of violence but she pulled backward, shaking her head.

"You are too weak. You cannot reach me before I behead her. I suggest you settle down."

Kaname looked from Sara to Seiren's vacate eyes. He needed to do something soon or he could lose her and Ichiru.

"What are you going to do? Your boyfriend has fled and left you here. With me. He can't care very much about you."

"Don't be so sure of that. We have been together a long time. Even during our... eventful marriage, Kaname. I've often wondered about it. Did you feel the change in me when I found out about what you had done to us? The lies you told? The _hell_ you put us through? You never even really loved me did you? You just loved that I was his...!"

"That's not true. I did love your beauty, your body, your intelligence. You excited me intensely. You would have been wasted on him. He was nothing, going nowhere. In fact, I am surprised he found the ambition to take what was mine. But then, it makes sense if you were behind it. I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you..."

"The moment he introduced me to you as his _fiancée_! Our lives have been sheer misery ever since!"

"When have you ever known me to not go after what I want, regardless of where it lies? He is a fool, Sara. Unworthy of you. He made it very easy for me to win you. And once he was out of the way, I'd noticed you had no qualms about terminating your pregnancy and marrying the prince, regardless of what I told you..."

"You _monster_! I will be free of you!"

Sara's hand tightened on the blade as she stood and lunged, trying to finish what she had wanted to do all evening. Kaname forced his starved body to defend, to parry the blade but only succeeded in having his hand sliced. She swung again, a downward sweeping motion that Kaname could only avoid by jumping back. He staggered and fell, landing on his back, wincing from the pain. He needed blood. He was barely breathing as it was.

Sara's eyes widened in triumph as she approached him, lifting her blade to deal the final blow. It was finally over: the hiding, the fear. They could finally live as they'd always dreamt of, before that horrible day...

_"__Kaname!" _

Oh, how he loved calling the prince by his given name. "_He is my little nephew!" _he'd say.

"_You mustn't! I'm not ready!"_

"_Come on. You are beautiful the way you are!"_

"_But... Rido!" She'd giggled, giving in to being pulled out of the bedroom, loving his enthusiasm. He was such a child sometimes. She loved that about him. Kaname Kuran had been just coming up the stairs with a few attendants and looked with some indulgence towards his approaching uncle. Even then, she could see the cold, calculating intelligence in his youthful face. _

"_Kaname! I want you to meet Sara!"_

"_My prince." She had curtsied low, trying to impress him. But when she rose she could tell he was already impressed by other things. She had lowered her gaze in embarrassment and confusion._

"_It was only yesterday she agreed to become my wife!"_

"_That's wonderful, Rido. Or, should I say, 'congratulations'?" He had been addressing her. She knew..._

"_Of course you should! Of course...!"_

"I only hope there really is a hell you can go to," she whispered before her blade fell.

"_Nooo!"_

"Zero! DON'T!"

Kaname's head whipped around as he tried to stop him. He was no match! If he himself was killed she'd most likely leave them alone. They were only humans. But to attack her...?

"_Leave him alone! Back away! Or I'll shoot!"_

"No, don't!" Kaname pleaded, as Sara's eyes left him. "Leave him! Look at me! I'm the one! Don't bother with him! He's unimportant!"

Sara was a little stunned by this exchange. The boy was holding a revolver he'd picked up from somewhere toward her. Had cocked the gun and aimed. _At her!_ And _Kaname_ was begging her to spare him. It was too much!

"I don't believe it..." She whispered to herself as she looked at Kaname's terrified face. She'd only seen him like this once before... She lowered her sword. "What _are_ they to you?"

"Nothing! Sara, this is between you and me... Sara!"

Sara leapt over the pathetic, broken vampire and ran for the boy, who squeezed off several shots at her, aiming carefully, gratified when they hit her chest, her head... But she wasn't stopping! Zero closed his eyes, fearing the worst...

He heard the scream first and only opened his eyes when he realised there was sound of a struggle. Somehow Kaname has gotten up and caught her. Somehow he was holding her, hitting her, forcing her down. Somehow he found the strength to stay on top of her, his clawed hands gripping her throat as he met her eyes in time to see it dawn on her that she would indeed lose this fight, as she saw that same disturbing look in Kaname's eyes as earlier: the one that promised that all her worst fears lay within _him_... Zero turned away when the scream ended abruptly with a very suggestive cartilaginous crunch and the now familiar sounds of Kaname's feeding filled the air. But this time Zero sucked up his revulsion. She had it coming to her. The bitch...

Instead, he returned to Ichiru, picking him off the ground to hold him again on his lap as he had done from the time Kaname's aunt showed up and the feeding vampire had dropped his brother like so much garbage and ran. He was still alive, still _breathing_ but... He hadn't wanted him to die alone, but Kaname... he couldn't just sit there while she killed him. Even if this _was_ all that bloodsucker's fault...

It wasn't long before Kaname was beside Ichiru checking his vitals, inspecting the wound. He looked a lot better now, Zero thought absently, as he sat and simply rocked Ichiru gently, humming an old tune...

"Zero, I need to go get Rido. His blood... can help Ichiru..." Kaname explained, rubbing Ichiru's fevered brow tenderly, his eyes heavy with regret.

"He is dying, isn't he?" Zero asked tonelessly. "He was bitten. Isn't Rido a pure vampire too?"

"Yes but... The bite is poisonous. It can kill. But... it can also..."

Zero's eyes suddenly came to vicious life.

"No! Get away from him! I won't let you do that!"

"Zero! It's the only way...!"

"No! No!" Zero cried, flailing at the remorseful vampire. "Let him die! I'll kill him myself before he becomes like you!"

"Zero! If he doesn't die it will happen anyway! But he'll be unstable..."

"I should have let her kill you! I should have..."

Kaname fought his tears as he grabbed the hysterical teen and put him to sleep. Zero was just reacting. He couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Chances are that neither of them may be able to do it if the time came: be able to kill Ichiru. The best thing to do would be to make him a stable vampire. He would still be alive. But he needed his creator's blood to do that. He needed Rido.

Kaname wiped his eyes and walked over to where Seiren sat imprisoned within her own mind. He touched her head and kissed it, then leaned down to whisper.

"You must be cursing me right now but... you did make the right decision. Don't worry: I will make this up to you. I promise."

Kaname "lifted" everyone he cared for up into the air and "took" them inside the caverns. Once he was satisfied they were comfortable, and that no-one was around to hurt them, he sealed the entrance and left.

Rido, he was determined, would not survive this night.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not her characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	34. Chapter 34

The Vampire

_by lightpathetic_

**YUUKI** played with her meal of porridge and dried fruit, seemingly unable to muster the appetite to honour the efforts of the beautiful cook who had looked at them with some irritation as they had "barged" into his kitchen before remembering his orders from his prince. It wasn't long before they had a spread fit for _him_... but Yuuki was too upset still to touch hers, despite all of Aidou's efforts. It had been a dream but it had felt so... So real...

"Come on, Button. At least the porridge."

Yuuki sighed and managed to place another two spoonfuls into her mouth so Aidou would be quiet for another ten minutes. It was very good. It had a hint of vanilla and some other herb and the honey and dried fruit gave it an appealing sweetness that almost seduced the nine-year-old, but not quite. What if Zero and Ichiru had died and Kaname was captured? She couldn't shake the feeling...

_You know, it upsets me when you don't eat properly... Please don't worry, Yuuki. We'll be home soon. _

"K... Kaname?"

Yuuki looked around her, confused, but saw no one else. She didn't understand it. It had been so clear. As if... But it also seemed to come from within her. Was she going crazy?

"Did you say something, Yuuki?"

"I thought I heard Kaname! I mean..." Yuuki stopped and lowered her eyes uncertainly. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to a doctor. One of Ichiru's stories involved a mad Duke of Cornwall that used to walk around his castle naked and talk to people that weren't there. On the last memorable occasion he did this during a visit from the king and was ordered to be trussed up and locked in his room for his pains. Ichiru said it was true because whenever you passed the castle you could still hear him screaming in one of the rooms...

Aidou, though, paused with his piece of sausage in midair then replaced it back on the plate. He seemed to debate an issue with himself briefly before reaching over and touching the little girl's hand where she gripped her spoon in fright.

"Yuuki... I have no doubt you did hear him."

Yuuki's eyes opened so wide Aidou nearly laughed aloud but only smiled reassuringly at her. This made Yuuki even more upset. She pulled her hand away and jumped down from her chair and backed away, tormented.

"No! I didn't! Please don't lock me away! I'm sure I was mistaken...!"

"Lock you...? Yuuki, come back here and sit down and stop spouting madness. What did he say?"

Yuuki frowned in confusion as she noticed Doc continue to eat as if nothing was amiss. The cook also rolled his eyes and ushered her back over to the table so she would be out of his way... and less tempting.

"Well?" Aidou looked at her expectantly. Was he serious?

"He'd... he'd 'said' that he was upset I wasn't eating and that they'd be home soon, not to worry..."

"Good," Aidou sighed in relief. He was beginning to long for his life as a quiet country doctor. The last few weeks had had enough drama to last him the rest of his life.

"Surely you don't believe...?" Yuuki cried, sure she probably wasn't the one three sheets to the wind.

"Of course I do, Yuuki. We all do," Aidou included the servants present even if they didn't care to get involved in reassuring the human infant. None said anything but did peep a tad nervously at her while continuing their tasks.

"But that's insane! No one can...!"

"That's not true. Kaname can, when he wants to."

Yuuki closed her mouth and stared at everyone; sure they would give up the ruse and fall about laughing at their joke. But no one did...

"Wh... What?"

"He's formed... a connection to you and the others that allows this. I suppose he did it to protect you all."

Aidou was fairly certain Ichiru would get the same treatment if he had survived. To do this at all to such a young girl and without her knowledge... Kaname was comprehensively staking his claim on them whether they liked it or not. Aidou's eyes looked up at the cook as he said this, who again eyed Yuuki uneasily. He had no doubt they could sense Kaname's energy inside her, even without seeing his mark. Aidou was sure they were puzzled by it considering she was only human. Why would he bother? Such ties were, in vampire lore, usually meant to protect a lesser vampire that was... dear to a pureblood but usually no lesser than a noble. It did indicate that Yuuki was extremely important to the Prince but would her body be able to handle this level of energy? Would she still age normally or remain a child? It was left to be seen. Aidou couldn't help but think that what Kaname had done was misguided and not a little reckless.

Yuuki's incredulous frown left her face as she stood there next to her chair, quite bewildered. Connections? Protection? Voices in her head? It was unbelievable. Aidou had to be feeding her a line. Maybe, they all were. Maybe her brothers were not coming back...

"I don't believe you! You're lying! You're trying to make me crazy!"

"NO! Yuuki! Wait!"

But she was too fast for him. She pushed the heavy door to the kitchen and ran as fast as her two legs could carry her. It was a fair pace indeed which Yuuki would have noticed if she were disposed to examine herself. But now she felt overwhelming fear. They were lying. All of them. She wondered what else they were lying about.

_"Yuuki!"_

Yuuki felt another surge of adrenaline as she realised that he wasn't very far behind her. She had to get away! She ran hard towards a clump of trees on the estate and into them finally, settling behind one thick trunk to rest and to listen. No noises. No one running. She edged to peep around the tree and saw no one. Good. Now all she had to do was escape and find them.

She pulled back behind the trunk a while to catch her breath and to think. She'll need a horse... but where would she start? She had no idea where they were. This place she had begun to notice, was huge...

_Yuuki._

Yuuki froze where she was. She'd definitely "heard" it...

_Yuuki, close your eyes for moment..._

"Stop it! Stop it!" Yuuki screamed hysterically. "It's a trick! I know it's a..."

But she didn't get very far. Her body suddenly went limp. She fell back against the tree trunk and slid to the forest floor.

**WHAT?** Flying?

She could feel the wind, flakes of snow hitting her sharply... It was freezing! But she wasn't uncomfortable. She was looking down at the snowy landscape from high up in the sky, searching carefully for movement. Well that settled it. It was obviously a dream.

It was like this for a long while it seemed. It was so quiet save for the wind and the sound of the moving air buffeting clothing as she sailed over the land. She began to feel much calmer. Until that is...

"You are feeling better now. I can tell."

Yuuki's heart rate began to soar once more.

_Kaname!_

"Princess. I'm sorry I can't be there for you now. You must be very afraid, I know. But you must trust me and Aidou now. Let him take care of you until our return."

_Is this a dream? _ Yuuki demanded, as if people in dreams had to tell the truth.

"...No. You are here with me. You can see what I see, feel what I feel. What Aidou was saying is true. You all have a deep connection to me, one that allows me to always make sure you are safe. I will explain when I see you again but now... I need you to go back to the house..."

_Where're Zero and Ichiru?_

"I left them back at the cave, out of danger. I am searching for the man that tried to hurt you. He got away..."

_What...? Is he coming here?_

"No. I'll find him before then. But I have to go look for him. Can I trust you to take care of yourself or do I have to watch you too?"

_...You scared me... _ Yuuki's tone was quite censorious. She didn't tolerate too much nonsense from any of her "brothers".

"I know. I'm sorry, princess. But you weren't eating and Aidou looked worried... I couldn't resist relieving your fears. Can you forgive me?"

_...Yes. _ Yuuki managed after some deliberation. _May I stay with you?_

"No. You scare easily..."

_I was hearing voices in my head! What did you expect?_

"...And I don't want you to see what I'm going to do."

_Are you going to kill him?_

"...Yes." Kaname said after a few beats, risking telling her the truth.

It was very quiet for a good while and even Kaname thought she had abandoned him.

"Yuuki?"

_I'll go back to the house and wait. Be careful, Kaname._

"I will be, princess. Thank you."

_For what?_

"For trusting..."

_Me._

**YUUKI** opened her eyes to see Aidou kneeling beside her. He had draped his jacket over her and had been watching her face closely.

"I couldn't wake you..." And you were having a conversation in your sleep.

"It was Kaname. He's trying to kill the bad man so I couldn't stay."

"Oh. Okay... Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about..."

"Don't worry about it. If I were you I'd have done the same thing."

Yuuki nodded and made to get up. Aidou helped her to her feet.

"I'm starving," Yuuki announced, patting her stomach.

"I guess all you needed was a bit of activity. The next time you pick at your food I'll push you out of the door for a run."

Yuuki laughed and tucked her hand into the Doc's before turning to head back to the house. Aidou noted the vast difference between now and ten minutes ago when she'd seemed... trapped.

"I guess... Kaname cleared up everything..."

"Yes! It's so weird! But nice as well. I'll always be able to talk to him!"

"That's one way of looking at it..." Aidou muttered sardonically. Wait until she was a teenager trying to take a bath or...

"Can you...?"

"...Sometimes, yes..." It wasn't the same but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh!"

Yuuki smiled up at Aidou who couldn't help but be swept away by her change of mood. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand as they walked back. Maybe it was a good thing, he thought. In a way, it bound them all together, stronger than close relatives, with Kaname being a beautiful, arrogant... dangerous... type of glue.

**KANAME** made sure Aidou had charge of Yuuki again before withdrawing to the present. He was hovering over the landscape in silence trying to pick up the slightest sounds, trying to pin point where He could have gone. Once he had... taken care of the other lingering combatants – a simple task really, as Kaname was sure his loved ones were out of harm's way - the place really was eerily quiet, save for the wind and light patter of wind-driven snow. A good thing when one hunted a pureblood...

Kaname snapped to full attention when he honed in on the sound of horse's hooves. It wasn't a peculiar happenstance in itself, but fairly unusual out in this secluded place. The vampire began to salivate, his fangs descending in anticipation of the match ahead. If only he could remember he shouldn't kill him. Yet...

Kaname approached the sound until the dangerously careening carriage came into view. They really were in a hurry to get away. Kaname was almost flattered.

The carriage suddenly flipped back, and landed roof first onto the roadside. The equine animals continued apace down the road and it would be some distance before they would realise they were without their burden. But Kaname only had eyes for the broken, crushed vehicle and its occupants.

He dropped to the snowy roadway about twenty metres away and advanced on the wreckage, which seemed to "explode" before his eyes but only to the extent of revealing the injured, bemused passengers. He walked briskly towards them as they lifted into the air, their heads snapping backing to reveal their faces. Those he eliminated from his check began to lose their heads, their stiff corpses dropping to the ground before disintegrating into the driving snow, leaving their clothing and weaponry behind. He had removed four vampires this way before he narrowed on the tall figure in fine clothing, dark hair wafting from the hat that was still pulled low enough to obscure his face. It should have been the first warning but Kaname was too sure, too desperate...

He didn't hear them until it was almost too late. He turned as he heard them but the slender missiles had been launched at such a speed from such close range he couldn't even react to fend them off. They embedded themselves into his chest and he dropped to the snowy earth, the pain enough to nearly split him in two. Still, he looked down at the stakes that peppered his chest determined to remove them and kill the terribly misguided individual that failed to kill him when his hand was stomped on with some urgency.

"I can't let you do that, Kaname," said the all too familiar voice from high overhead. Kaname didn't have to look up to know its owner was currently grinning from ear to ear. He would have laughed at anyone foolish enough to fall for such an obvious ploy himself. "Not when I am trying to kill you."

**ICHIRU** awoke to the feeling that his mouth had as much moisture in it as the Atacama desert and was probably harbouring twice as much sand. He needed a drink: some water, some... thing.

He was warm though; a nice change from the constant shivering and the pain of frost-bitten nerves. He opened his eyes only to close them again and gasp as the room seemed terribly bright. Was there a light on overhead? Was he dead? He turned his head a little then reached to cover his eyes... only to hear the rattle of chains, his hand stopping about a foot from his head and unable to go further.

He was chained! But why?

Ichiru realised he'd have to brave the light and look around him. He was damned thirsty but he immediately thought of his twin. Were they in prison again? He couldn't bear it if that was the case. Frankly, he was tired of this situation. He longed to be home again with his family. Safe. He'd do anything to get that to happen.

Ichiru finally adjusted one eye to actually staying open in the blinding room but soon came to realised that an overhead torch was the culprit. Geez, the thing was like the sun! He squinted a look around the room to a blazing fire – which he couldn't stand to look at but it explained why it was so warm – and then the reposed form of his brother. He forced open the other eyelid and tried to sit up.

"Ze...ro!"

God, he felt like putting his mouth to a water pump and just letting the water flow into his stomach. How the hell did anyone get this thirsty? Had they been lying here for days?

"Zero!" he again croaked hoarsely, tugging at his bonds ineffectually. He did notice that he was the only one shackled. Zero was merely lying on a cot. He wondered if... if he was...

There was the noise of a chair falling over and Ichiru twisted his neck toward the sound. This was when he noticed the other occupant in the room. He tried to turn to face her but his legs were shackled as well to something quite immovable. This was so frustrating. What if Zero was dying or...?

"You! Is Zero okay? Answer me! Just tell me... if he's alright!"

Nothing. The figure just sat in the chair. Unmoving. Come to think of it her eyes weren't quite what they should be for a conscious person. They seemed flat. Dull. Ichiru began to wonder if he was the only one alive in this room. A fear crept over him at this thought, making him a little crazy. He couldn't believe this! Not after everything he'd tried to do! Why did he come? Why did Kaname bring him?

"You fuck...ing son of a bitch!" Ichiru wheezed, his throat too dry for coherent words. "I wish to God we'd... killed you when we saw you! I wish we'd never laid eyes on you! So help me, as long as I have... breath in my body I am going to kill you for this!"

The chair moved again. Sliding across the room and slamming into the cot opposite him, jarring the occupant. Zero tensed a little and frowned, just before relaxing again into his enforced slumber. But that was enough for Ichiru. Zero wasn't dead. He was asleep. Ichiru nearly wept from the relief alone but he didn't have any tears to spare.

"Kan...ame! Ka...nam...!"

Ichiru ground to a dry halt. His throat began to ache from the exertion. He wanted to die he was so thirsty...

Ichiru did notice the movement of the chair. It had occurred to him to question why an otherwise inanimate object would be as lively as this but he knew such happenings could be attributed to a certain brunette vampire and didn't quite panic. But as he shouted he realised Kaname was either indisposed or not here. It had to be the former, surely?

The chair slid back across the room towards the "dead" woman, coming to rest at her feet. It was then Ichiru noticed the tears on her cheeks. Beyond becoming distracted by the presence of water in the room, Ichiru did come to another astonishing conclusion.

"It's you...! You're alive!"

The chair clattered as if in answer and Ichiru relaxed just a bit more. Okay, to sum up: he was shackled to the bed, his brother was asleep across from him and there was a paralysed woman with the power to move a chair with her mind also in the room with them and Kaname was nowhere nearby. It all confused him even more. Did their captors leave before they could tie up Zero? Why was this woman here?

"You're moving... the chair, aren't you?"

The chair clattered once, which Ichiru took to mean "yes". Ichiru decided he had a million questions for this woman.

"Do you... know Kaname?" Likely since she could move stuff with without touching them.

The chair responded, this time the woman's nostrils flared in response. It was when Ichiru really looked at her. She was really in distress. Ichiru's attitude softened a little.

"Did he put us here?"

The chair clattered once again and Ichiru sighed. It meant he was going to return, he hoped. But then it meant...

"Did he tie me up?"

The chair clattered again. Once. Ichiru's equilibrium began to suffer again. Kaname chained him to the bed? Why? Damn, he couldn't think. He was so damned...

Ichiru looked again at the woman, his eyes wide, his mouth dropping open in sheer horror. No... It couldn't be...

"No... No. There's a reason. He knew I'd wake up and wanted me to stay..."

The chair began to strike the floor several times then shot across the floor to his bed. He looked down at it... and that was when he saw the words on the bed, written in blood on the sheet. Ichiru backed away as far as he could go away from them then started to shake, dropping his face to the mattress as he began sob, the chains jangling in inescapable reminder.

_Ichiru,_

_I've chained you. Please don't upset yourself. I've gone to get what you need. _

_You'll be fine until I return._

_Kaname._

**KANAME** barely rolled to his side, narrowly avoiding the stakes as they spiked the cold ground beside his head. He gasped as the pain shot through his entire body from the abrupt movement. The wooden spears had impaled his body but had missed his heart narrowly, mostly due to his sudden, instinctive reflex action. But he hadn't been quick enough or effective enough. Damn, they hurt like hell...

"You're just wasting my time."

Rido didn't take his eyes off his nephew as he reloaded the specially designed anti-vampire weapon. Using a crossbow apparatus, it launched four stakes at a time, which was ordinarily deemed enough to neutralize any vampire target, pulverising its heart enough to render it useless for the purposes of a kill. That is, if you aimed straight and the target didn't duck. The stakes slipped into place quickly with an ease born of practice and pureblood dexterity, the lever then slid into position...

"Wait..."

"Spare me. I have nothing to say to you."

"You'll... want to hear this..."

"No."

Rido had had enough. He'd lost too much to this person. Usually it was his dignity and power that suffered, but now it was his property, his friends... and finally his love. Why didn't he follow him when he'd fled? You'd think he was man enough to deal with him first. Instead he'd... he'd... He'll see this animal dead before his breath left his body...

Rido again aimed and released the stakes, this time standing almost on top of his target. He'll take no chances on a longer range attack.

"AHHH!"

Kaname moved again but this time his right arm and shoulder were impaled brutally. He screamed again as he tried to lift himself but found he was stabbed through and into the ground. He couldn't move. Fuck...

"I have to say that I am enjoying this. It must gall you to know you will die by my hand. This 'insignificant weakling'..."

"And you'll... stay that way. They'll never... really accept you..."

"We'll take the risk, shall we?" Rido rejoined, having again loaded his weapon.

"... Unless... I help you..."

Rido halted his motion, and indeed, reversed it. He took the weapon out of his line of vision and met the vampire struggling for each agonised breath below him.

"Are you... begging for your life, Kaname?"

Kaname tried not to lose his temper or show his disgust. He never begged _anyone_, especially him... well, until recently...

"... I... I... am merely pointing out that I can be helpful..."

"No, thank you," Rido replied, raising his weapon again. "Now, if you _are _begging..."

Kaname blew in exasperation as he realised he could really lose this battle. His face crumpled in desperation. He had to find a way! He couldn't let it end this way!

"I'll... I'll give you anything... Anything... Just please..."

Rido paused, yet again, and moved his weapon out of his line of sight to his nephew's agitated visage. He only wished Sara was here to see this. But, this bastard had killed her. After finally finding each other again, after all this time hiding what they were to each other, all this time concealing her and their relationship until they could be sure there was no more danger, he'd lost her. All their dreams, their plans, their hopes for a family that would make up for the one he'd lost... Death was too good for him. Why should he die so easily when for centuries he'd been the cause of such misery for them and for so many people? He should be tortured and humiliated like they had been. All he had to do was make sure his claws stayed clipped...

Rido adjusted his stance to stoop close to Kaname's face, his foot strategically placed to apply pressure to Kaname's pulverised right shoulder. The supine vampire yelled in pain before controlling his reaction belatedly. The accompanying spell on the stakes made him almost human in his body's capabilities. He was weak, not healing and barely able to draw a breath...

"What do you think you can possibly offer me now? Everything you have I can take with just the proof of your death..."

"I can endorse you and... I can make you wealthier than you can ever imagine..."

"I already know about your wealth..."

"Please... You have always thought small. There is much more but it is well hidden from the likes of you. Gold, diamonds, coal, plantations of cotton and sugar across the world, silk farms in four different countries... Much more than you or your unfortunate heirs can ever spend... Come on, you must have suspected there must have been more than what I allowed you to find."

Rido had. He did admit that. Kaname had travelled widely and was very secretive. He always tried to conquer everything he set his sights on... even his own fiancée. Rido's gut coiled in pain at this thought. He should kill him. _Now._ But he so wanted to take everything away from him. He wanted the satisfaction of finally gaining the upper hand, of degrading him. This thought, this desire began to consume him, seemingly burying his commonsense and furnishing a much needed salve to his grief. _I will make sure he is crushed beneath my feet, Sara. We will win after all!_

"And all this... in exchange for your life?" he sneered softly, taunting his suffering nephew with much glee.

"No."

Rido was so surprised he actually straightened and raised his weapon. He had to be mad. Perhaps he was lying after all.

"I've wasted enough time..."

"Wait! Not my life but I those of the children. I want your guarantee that they will always be safe from you."

"Are you... are you completely insane?" Rido brows lifted, almost in fear. Was all that he'd said a delusion? He knew that they were important to him, but this...?

"No. I am very clear. For the first time in my life I've found something more precious than gold or diamonds or... even my life. All I want... is to save them and to take them home. Then... I will do whatever you want... as long as I have your word you will leave them alone."

Well, what do you do with an offer like that? He'd get what he wanted all for the price of a few silly human children. Rido again wondered if they really were all that they seemed. Maybe, he would do as he wanted... for now and when his crazy nephew was dead, and he had everything, he could always revisit what was so "precious" about these humans...

"...Okay, Kaname," Rido finally answered, lowering his weapon again. "We'll go back to the city and if what you say is true, I'll consider it..."

"No! They can't wait. Ichiru needs your blood now...!"

"My blood?" He must mean the boy he had bitten? Was he actually asking him to part with his blood for the sake of a Level D vampire...?

"And we have to take them back with us. They cannot weather the elements or go without food like we can. In fact, the fire is probably dying and..."

Rido waved his hand, unable to stand being inundated with trivialities. He was already trying to stomach giving his blood to something less than a noble. His father would have a fit if he were alive...

"I don't know..."

"I don't want it, Rido. Any of it. I was perfectly happy out on that ranch with those children. I only reclaimed what was mine because you forced my hand but I will gladly give it all back and more... as long as you give me what I want: the children's lives. I want nothing more than that."

**AIDOU** held Yuuki tightly and tried to comfort her as well as himself. They had both felt it: Kaname's pain. But maybe Yuuki more than himself. He'd done her, and maybe Zero as well, the compliment of connecting them to him in a very strong and intimate manner but the downside was that that connection also relayed other disturbing aspects, not the least of which was pain. Of course, Kaname could control a lot of this but when he couldn't, well...

Yuuki clung to Aidou, not quite understanding what was happening. She just knew something was wrong. Her chest ached dully and she felt fear she wasn't entirely sure was all her own. It must be Kaname. Hadn't he said he was going after the bad man?

"Can't we go? Can't we do something?"

"We don't know where they are, Yuuki. And we can't leave Sayori." Besides, if Kaname was in trouble, he doubted they'd fare much better.

Yuuki closed her eyes tightly but only saw darkness. She wished she could "check" on him to make sure. What if it was a cry for help?

"He's still alive, Yuuki. That's what matters. I've seen him survive much worse. Let's give him a chance, alright?"

"Yes..."

But Yuuki was far from settled. She was sure Kaname was out suffering somewhere in need of help. Maybe, her brothers could help. Maybe she needed to pray some more.

Aidou resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he heard her resume her litany of wishes directed at God's ears. Maybe it would soothe her and she would settle into sleep again. He rubbed her back comfortingly as he looked over at the bed. Sayori had roused to eat a few spoonfuls of porridge. She seemed to be recovering nicely. Perhaps in a few days she would be allowed to walk around. He'd also noticed that Sayori had been spared the dubious honour of Kaname's meddling but he suspected there was something personal in the concoction Kaname had given to her before he left. It was obvious he disliked her but he still wanted to save her. For Zero's sake, no doubt. Aidou shook his head. He was still trying to get his mind around Kaname being selfless. For humans. If he hadn't seen how happy Kaname had been, he would never have believed he was sane or serious.

He just hoped it wouldn't be his downfall. And now, so much more was at stake than just _his_ life...

Aidou saw as Yuuki's hand loosened on his shirt and sighed in relief. He settled back in the chair and closed his eyes, his exhaustion finally catching up to him as well. He had no doubt Kaname would prevail. He always does...

**KANAME** groaned in pain as he landed awkwardly onto the floor, having been kicked onto it. He was still impaled by the stakes, his captor thinking it better to not remove them - quite wisely - and had chained his hands behind him. But they were here. Finally.

Rido was not in a good mood. He'd had to dig _humans_ out of a cave. Singlehandedly. He supposed if he thought of it in terms of what he stood to gain it should be more of a comfort but it was still galling. Now, he saw Kaname's crazy obsession. The room that was occupied by the two children and the other pureblood he'd had control of earlier. He watched as Kaname struggled to right himself and meet the eyes of the horrified child in the bed to the right of him. He also saw as the boy chose not to say anything, perhaps the look he'd seen in Kaname's eyes was particularly communicative.

"Let's go, Kaname."

"First, you help him. He needs your blood. Now. Then, you reverse what you did to her. After that, we go."

"You still presume to order me around?" Rido growled, truly pissed at this situation. He should have killed him ages ago. He was even less inclined after his recent experience to degrade his dignity even more by feeding his blood to an ex-human vampire.

"No, Rido. I am merely asking you to fulfil your end of the bargain."

Rido seethed a while longer before going over his nephew and kicking him over again.

"Why should I? Maybe I should wait until you have done as you promised? What guarantee do I have once you have what you want?"

"You will still have their lives. It is no use if they die anyway."

Rido became more unreasonable as Kaname's reasonable tone grated on his nerves. He raised his weapon at the frightened boy on the bed.

"Maybe what I want is to kill everyone dear to you as you have done to me."

"Well. As long as you are certain they are as dear to me; that they are more important to me than what you will get out of it. I don't mind dying here and now and keeping my riches secret..."

"Kaname, if you are full of shit, everyone here will die painfully, do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

Rido walked over to the trembling child and held out his wrist. Ichiru did look at it as though he'd been offered a tampon.

"Perhaps you could cut yourself, Rido. He is not blooded as yet."

"Why the devil should I...?"

"Ichiru, you'll need to drink his blood," Kaname ordered, interrupting Rido's tirade, holding the boy's gaze steadily. It was odd how strong he sounded. Imperious... "At least five mouthfuls. Do you understand?"

"What? But..." Ichiru visibly cringed. Blood? He was thirsty but...

"Yes. You have to or you will not get better. You'll need to bite his skin. Don't worry about causing pain. We're used to it. Go ahead. Now."

Ichiru was physically upset by the thought. He refused to bite anyone much less drink their blood. He again looked at the offered wrist, attached to the bad-tempered vampire and wanted to dissolve into the wall. No... No! He was not doing this!

"Kaname... It doesn't matter if I die. I... This... isn't what I want."

"You are refusing my blood, boy...?" Rido was a tad livid. Kaname's eyes almost sparked.

"Leave this to me, Rido. Ichiru, look at me."

Ichiru did as he was told... and couldn't look away. He was trapped... Somehow... His chains rattled as he reached out towards Rido, who not inspecting the boy too closely, merely proffered his arm. The youth grabbed it and bit into the wrist with some aplomb, no hesitation, but Rido's attention was elsewhere...

"She... is another story," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't help her very much. I can release my "hold" on her but the problem with purebloods is that their mind quickly attempts to heal over the intrusion and does so inefficiently. I wouldn't have done it if she'd given me any other choice..." It was a travesty to harm a pureblood and Rido felt it acutely. He had not his nephew's stomach for coldblooded rationalism. "Maybe, she will recover some motor function, some speech, but none of this I can assist in."

"Have you released your 'hold'?"

"...Yes."

Kaname immediately got to his feet, his hands free, pulling the stakes from his chest. Rido was so stunned he wrenched his hand away and backed up, almost forgetting to raise his weapon. But he did, firing...

"AAAHH! Fuck!"

Rido fell over as chest was crushed, the weapon having slammed into it. It protruded sickeningly from his back, his spine caught onto the handle. The pain was intense, the spell having neutralised his power to heal...

"I'll bet you wish you knew the anti-spell... as I do," Kaname said as he approached the prostrate vampire. "I've had too many years of wars, conflict and assassination attempts to not have learned quite a few of them. It is only... prudent. My good fortune and your bad luck was that you had chosen an old weapon. One I quite loved for the same effect you had chosen it. Fate, I guess."

"...You..."

"Yes, I tricked you. You have always been greedy and willing to take the best with the minimum amount of effort on your part. So predictable. But you know me as well. You had to have known it was a trick but you chose to fall for it. If you do get another chance, Rido, in a next life... make sure you do kill me, without delay. Like this..."

"Wait! I think you should finally... know something..."

"Spare me your recriminations and maudlin stories. I regret nothing I've..."

"Kara was... mine. Think about it. You were away when..."

Rido's head exploded, spraying the wall in blood and flesh with some luxuriance that bordered on fetishism. Kaname hesitated, clenching and unclenching his fists before he, unable to resist the opportunity, dropped to his knees and drank, drawing several mouthfuls. He eventually rose with some urgency to go towards Ichiru with the heart. Ichiru screamed as he was pounced upon, just before the large organ was shoved into his mouth and squeezed, the blood gushing out and into his throat before it exploded in a cloud of reddish dust that caked his tongue and face nauseatingly. Ichiru gagged, swore and tried to push the vampire prince off of him.

"You'll grow to love this substance, Ichiru. Believe me," Kaname intoned, his face inches from the boy's, his eyes glowing from bloodlust, pure hedonistic pleasure and the need to kill. Damn, he was getting addicted to this wonderful feeling drinking fresh pureblood wrought.

"Fuck you! What did you do to me? I couldn't stop..."

"You'll find out in time. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just fucking drank blood! Oh, I'm going to be sick..."

Kaname relented and settled onto the boy and the blood-splattered bed and folded Ichiru into his arms, soothingly caressing his hair. Ichiru fought him initially but soon stopped, especially as his nausea went away and when he realised that Kaname wasn't giving up.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Ichiru. I am deeply, deeply sorry. But I swear to you that I will help you through this as much as I possibly can..."

"Like you swore to him?"

Ichiru lifted his head and tried to again push Kaname away. Eventually, Kaname let him go...

"You know that was different, Ichiru. I will say and do anything to protect any of you..."

"And maybe not just us."

Kaname's eyes narrowed at this but he decided now was not the time. He did remember what Yuuki had said about Ichiru's exposure to his past. He'll have to sort that out between them later. He closed his eyes for a moment to check on Yuuki and realised she was still asleep. Good.

"We'll talk later, Ichiru. Now, we need to go home."

"Fine. Could you unchain me please?"

"Of course."

The chains fell away and Ichiru stood, immediately going to his brother who'd slept through the whole thing, even his screams. He hesitated before he touched him. He was covered in blood. He turned back to grab a sheet from the bed to at least do something about his face...

"What the...? Stop! Kaname!"

Ichiru tried to push him away but Kaname held him still, all while he licked his face and neck clean.

"He'll think the rest is yours. Don't worry."

"Fuck you!"

"Don't you wish you could?" Kaname teased, ruffling his hair. He was too keyed up and relieved he was saved to let the younger twin's bad temper affect him and, to tell the truth, he liked that the teen was a vampire as well. He felt less of an outsider somehow. Still, Ichiru had a lot to learn but Kaname was looking forward to teaching him. He could start now...

"Go ahead and wake him. I need to check on my Aunt."

"Your what?"

Kaname walked away, so Ichiru bent over his brother... and shook him. Nothing happened.

"Ichiru, that won't work. You have to 'wake' him. As a vampire you have that control over humans. Certainly makes feeding on them easier..."

"That's it! I refuse! Do you hear me? If you think I'm some sort of monster like...!"

"Me?"

"If the shoe fits! I don't want to be one! I don't even feel like a... SHIT!"

Ichiru hissed pitifully as his skin suddenly crawled, the hair at the back of his neck rising. He tensed as a horrible wave of... fear?... shot through him. What the hell was that?

"Judging from your reactions," Kaname explained nonchalantly, again approaching the cowering teen. "I'd say you were extremely sensitive to my displeasure, usually an adequate sign that you are indeed a 'monster'. Maybe not like me but close enough..."

"...Stop... Stop it..." Ichiru begged, his arms folding, his fingers digging into his arms as he longed to pull his skin of. Then, there was nothing. It switched off as abruptly as it had started. Kaname reached out to touch him but thought better of it as the boy flinched away. _Try not to force him. He isn't like the others!_

"Ichiru, you _are_ a vampire. In time you will accept it. In time, you will see that despite what you think you have lost, much more will come to replace it. Not only are you faster, stronger and more agile, you also have many low level powers you will come to find indispensible, not the least of which, are those of your maker. You can and will adjust to this and I will always be there to help you. Count on that.

"Now. I'll show you a simple one: waking humans."

Kaname walked behind Ichiru and reached out to hold him, leaning his head into his. This time the boy didn't flinch away. Instead...

"Do you feel it? Just your intentions... That's it..."

Zero's eyes popped open and Ichiru nearly jumped out of his skin. No way! Did he...?

"Yes, you did. Something similar puts him to sleep. Hello, Zero."

"Ichiru! You're alive!" Zero hopped up and hugged his brother tightly, tears already forming. He was too happy. Too happy to countenance anything else...

"...Yes. Yes, I am." In a manner of speaking...

"Look at you! Are you okay?" Zero's hands began to search him, but Ichiru pulled away.

"Yes, Zero. Dammit! Stop your infernal racket! I've had enough of this! I want to go home and you're there taking a nap...!" A bit terse but what else should he say? That he was okay save for bad case of vampirism?

"I didn't choose to sleep, you moron! Kaname must have... Oh, the hell with it. Let's go. Yuuki must be on her way here by now, anyway. Kaname...?"

Both boys paused as they realised Kaname wasn't paying them any attention and was kneeling beside the chair where this small girl sat motionless, his face buried in her lap. There was no other movement but somehow they both knew he was crying.

"Who's that?" Ichiru whispered, into Zero's ear. Zero leaned in towards his ear in return but Ichiru flinched away a little. Too loud...

"His great aunt, Seiren. She raised him. Is she...?"

"No. I think she's trapped... inside..."

"What?"

"Never mind, Zero."

Ichiru walked over to Kaname and touched his shoulder. The brunette didn't move.

"You know, she's still there. She may not be able to speak but she helped me when I woke up afraid..."

Ichiru stopped as a force immediately shoved him on the shoulder and he fell backwards, stumbling onto a nearby table. He fell onto it with a crash, rousing the sobbing vampire and cluing him in on a few salient points...

_"You... You can hear me! And you let me think you were a vegetable! Why?"_

Seiren's eyes narrowed in fury as she stared ahead at the nonplussed teenager. If only he hadn't said anything! He would have killed her! He would have released her from this hell!

Kaname looked back at the object of her furious gaze, the rapidly reddening boy.

"How did she help you?"

"She..." Ichiru cringed again and Kaname rounded on his stubborn relative.

"Leave him alone! Or so help me I'll leave you walled up here just as you are!" Kaname commanded, before turning back to Ichiru. "Yes?"

"She moved the chair and other objects like you do, and tapped them: once for 'Yes' and more for 'No'. Got me some water..."

Kaname scooped her up into his arms, without another word, and headed for the door to the cave. The others were a while before they realised they were leaving; that their ordeal - for now anyway - was over and... they could all finally go home.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except the ones I made up. They belong to Matsuri Hino and Vampire Knight._

_Forgive me, but action sequences give me stage fright. But I thought I'll never get this finished if I keep avoiding it. But I did cut it short *sigh*. Maybe I'll fix it when I get a decent idea. But until then... they're going home!_


	35. Chapter 35

Sorrow

_by lightpathetic _

**YUUKI **came awake and sat up looking around her. She had the strangest feeling; a compulsion to go downstairs and outside. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the windows that overlooked the front drive, drawing the curtains to one side to peer through the frost covered glass... and immediately dashed for the bedroom door, only just resisting the urge to scream.

"**YUUKI!** Yuuki! We're fine honestly!" Ichiru tried, still hoping to get off of his knees on the cold hard marble floors of the foyer. Zero rolled his eyes at him as Yuuki turned away from him to ask her third oldest brother another question while still holding their coat collars hostage with both hands. They had already hugged tearfully and uttered their assurances but Yuuki had lots of questions. She hadn't been able to go and wanted a complete report including injuries, quite disbelieving when they both said they had none.

"How could you not? Weren't there a lot of people? Didn't they try to kill you?"

"Yes, but…"

"What about all this blood? Ichiru! You're covered in…!"

"It's not mine, Yuuki… Stop that!" Ichiru bellowed when Yuuki began to pat him down. Zero took the opportunity to regain his feet, - her needing both hands to do so - his eyes gleaming in laughter as Yuuki held Ichiru still when he meant to follow, and Ichiru threw a ruminating glare in his direction. He turned back to see where Kaname was and noticed him standing a little distance away watching the goings on with deep concentration. Zero frowned, wondering what was thinking about so deeply. They all had reason to be happy. They were all finally together again. Even if… different…

Zero turned back to where Ichiru knelt hollering at the quite oblivious Yuuki and wondered exactly how much their lives would change. He was yet to figure out the full impact of having Kaname's spell on him and now they would have to deal with Ichiru. With Ichiru being a…

"_I haven't changed, Zero. I still feel the same way."_

Zero looked away from where Yuuki pinched Ichiru's cheeks in punishment and towards the window. The dawn was breaking over the eastern wall of the estate and judging from what had happened earlier in the cave, he knew Ichiru would be more comfortable going to bed now…

"_**KANAME!**__ Dammit!" Zero continued to swear, badly accusing Kaname's mother of various lewd acts with beasts, all because her son had gone ahead and left them to follow in the dark tunnel by themselves and he had run right into a rocky protrusion. "The bastard just left us behind when he knows we can't even see our hands in front of our faces! I'll have to go back for a torch…!"_

"_No… Here, take my hand…"_

"_I can't see…!"_

_Zero trailed off his irritated rant when he felt a warm hand slip into his and begin to lead him along the tunnel. His puzzlement was complete for quite a few steps. Ichiru can see? How? Then… he remembered. Zero's heart sank to his feet. How could he have forgotten?_

_Ichiru turned back to look at Zero when he heard the sob. He saw his tears and stopped, quite alarmed, to inspect his brother._

"_Zero, what's the matter? Christ! Is it your foot…?"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ichiru," Zero dissolved into tears, rambling almost incoherently. "I'm so sorry! It should have been me. It should have been me…!"_

"_Zero… Zero, stop it! God."_

_Ichiru pulled his brother into his arms and held him, squeezing him tightly. Like they used to do when they were kids and anything scared the other. Ichiru's mind ran to the innumerable summer storms when Zero would cling to him in terror whenever the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled as if the heavens were crashing down upon them. It was the one time Zero needed anybody, stopped being the "stronger" twin and actually showed weakness. Ichiru had taken his role very seriously and still did. Even now, during storms, Zero still became nervous and irritable, and although he wouldn't tolerate being held, he still liked when Ichiru touched him in some way. Despite their battles they were very close, very attached to each other and it killed Ichiru to see Zero like this. _

"_As if I would wish this on you. I haven't changed, Zero. I still feel the same way…"_

"_But you have. You're like Kaname now. You'll have to…"_

"_I'm going to fight it. I don't see why anything should change…"_

"_You don't 'see'? Ichiru, it's pitch black in here! Your eyes are already too sensitive for daylight! You won't like it but you will have to adjust. You will have to k...!"_

"_Don't tell me what I have to do! You think you know everything, but you don't! Even if it kills me nothing will change. I don't even like blood! Maybe it is a mild form...!"_

"_You've already tasted it?" Zero gasped, pulling away a little. Ichiru held on to him, but raised his hands to cup Zero's face._

"_I had to. Kaname made me drink..."_

"_Then of course you feel fine! You've just fed! What about a week, two weeks from now…?"_

"_So what, Zero? What are you saying?" Ichiru asked, interrupting, pulling away from his twin brother, starting to feel the panic begin to well up inside of him. Was he being rejected? Was Zero afraid of him? Was it true? Was he that much of a monster…?_

_Zero, to his credit, snapped out of his near-sighted hysterical rant when he felt Ichiru withdraw, heard is calm question. He didn't like the tone of his voice. Ichiru was just as scared as he was about the same things. Zero wasn't helping by pointing out each one. And knowing Ichiru he'd do something rash and stupid just to protect them._

"_No! Wait!" Zero cried grabbing blindly for him, relief filling him as he connected. He held on desperately hoping he was looking Ichiru in the eye. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. Of course nothing will change…"_

"_That's not true. You were just saying…"_

"_I know… But we'll face it together. As we always have. I shouldn't have said those things. I was afraid..."_

"_Of me…"_

"_No! For you! Ichiru if I could take this from you, you know I would…"_

"_I know. I know. But you can't always take care of us, Zero. You'll have to trust us to handle some of the responsibility, the good and the bad... Besides," Ichiru injected a bit of smugness into his tone for good measure as he stroked his twin's arms soothingly. "I think I can handle this better that you could."_

"_What?" Zero pulled away, actually trying to see him. Ichiru smiled a little as Zero's competitiveness came to the fore. At least he wasn't crying…_

"_Sure. You'd probably get all depressed and moody…"_

"_I would not…!"_

"_Go into denial or try to suppress it…"_

"_Like you just did?"_

"_Or try to find weird cures involving silver earrings or some such nonsense…"_

_Zero pulled away ready to punch him. He was fed up with Ichiru always condescending to him!  
_

"_You think you know me so well…!"_

"_Yes, Zero. I do," Ichiru laughed, reaching for Zero's hand to lead him out again. Already he was better, he could tell. They walked along in silence for a time before Ichiru whispered, "Don't tell Yuuki, okay? I can't handle her being afraid of me."_

_Zero waited until Ichiru had helped him down a pair of stone-hewn steps before replying.  
_

_"__I think you're wrong. I think we should tell her."_

_Ichiru stopped to look back at Zero, his panic rising again, but Zero explained._

"_She loves you just as much as I do. She'll want to help. Keeping it a secret makes it seem worst somehow. Like it's shameful and... we're in this together. As always. Right? No secrets." Zero paused then added in fairly ironic but affectionate tone. "Besides she could never be afraid of you. Don't you see how she treats Kaname? And we all know that he's just... wrong..."_

_Ichiru laughed at Zero's choice of words but thought about what he said. He eventually nodded, forgetting Zero couldn't see, and made a mental note to talk to him about just how "wrong" Kaname was. But later. Out of ear-shot. He spoke aloud again, however._

"_Alright. But don't tell her right away. Please. I couldn't stand to see her crying just now. Let's go home first."_

_Zero sighed at the thought. He couldn't wait. He missed the ranch so much it was like an ache. He was almost sure being home would solve everything.  
_

"_Yes, Ichiru. Let's go home."_

**ZERO** tried to take his mind away from the melancholy he felt. Ichiru wasn't dead or missing. He was right here arguing with his little sister over the rights to his body as if nothing had changed. Zero had cause to be grateful for this small mercy. It was better than other possible outcomes. Much better. They still had their brother even if… he was a vampire…

Zero thought of the word and turned back to where Kaname stood in silence. He seemed withdrawn and sad. Zero wondered if it was because of their conversation in the cave but then he remembered. Of course...

"How's Seiren?" Zero asked, going over to the sombre vampire who never took his eyes off of Yuuki as he approached. Kaname eventually looked up into Zero's eyes and shook his head sadly.

"The same. I've put her to bed but…" Kaname sighed and looked away, still very angry with himself. He'd dragged her into this. This grand attempt to save two human children for his own selfish reasons. Now look what had happened. After millennia of surviving who knows how many wars, environmental catastrophes, dodgy administrations and revolutions, she was cut down by a weak pureblood over the rights to two human children. Put that way, Kaname didn't see how he could face her, how she could ever forgive him. _Why couldn't it have been me? Why? _"I don't know what to do."

"Will she be like that forever?"

Kaname looked back to Zero who looked decidedly grief-stricken, probably on his behalf. He raised his left hand and cupped the boy's cheek, his anger melting a little as he comfort the youth, his love breaking through. His family was with him again. Maybe, he could face anything.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I don't know. But we'll see. She can't be by herself anymore. She'll have to come with me, wherever I go…"

"Yes. Of course! And we'll help however we ca…!"

Zero stopped and pulled away a little. He'd forgotten. How could he have forgotten? So much has changed in the last few weeks but he had to keep focused. Think about what was the best for them all. Kaname saw Zero withdraw from him and went to grab him when…

"Kaname! Kaname!"

Kaname had been too distracted to see when Yuuki had finally stopped interrogating Ichiru and had noticed him finally, with a little help from her desperate brother. The next thing he knew she was wrapped around his middle and squeezing him enthusiastically. What would he have done if he had noticed? Who knew? _It didn't change anything did it? What he'd said? Kara _had _been his. Had still loved him…_

Yuuki was staring up at him, wide-eyed and bouncing quite excitedly. It took another moment or two before he realised she was trying to talk to him inside her head. A smile broke out on his face as he bent to pick her up, enveloping her in his arms, his heart thawing helplessly.

"Princess, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes! Can't you…?"

"No. It doesn't work that way."

"Oh."

Kaname watched with some amusement as Yuuki frowned in puzzlement, decided to tackle him on it later, tried to remember what it was she had been saying – in that order - then blurted out, "They're okay! Just like you'd said!"

"Did you have any doubts?"

"Well…" She hedged adorably. Kaname's eyes narrowed in mock censure...

"She had been praying endlessly. I hardly slept a wink."

Dr. Aidou approached the small animated group and clapped Ichiru on the back in greeting. Or tried to. Ichiru avoided the hand neatly, gracefully, quickly. Too quickly. Aidou lowered his hand with confusion and not a little concern, meeting Ichiru's uncomfortable gaze with dawning realisation. He'd seen it happened too many times… Kaname twisted his lips in anger at his subjugate's inadvertent slip but spoke up cheerily to mask it.

"Come on. You all must be hungry and tired. Except you, Yuuki," Kaname added quickly as she groaned. She was tired of sleeping. "Let's wash up, and get something to eat and rest. We'll all talk later, alright?"

"How is Sayori?" Zero asked Dr. Aidou, his air one of fatalism. There was no sense pretending otherwise. This was what he should care about: his ranch, his family and Sayori his fiancée. Kaname was prince of vampires. Poisonous. A man… A future with him was not realistic. It was _not_...

"Okay. She's come out of her coma but she's still very weak…"

Dr. Aidou stopped as Zero ran for the stairs and up it, his destination clear to everyone around him. Especially a certain brunette, Prince of Vampires.

"**ZERO!"**

"Sayori!"

Sayori held out her arms and enveloped her fiancé into them, trying to squeeze him as tightly as she could, which wasn't very much. Zero was careful not to hurt her, his eyes closing in relief as he vowed that nothing like this would ever happen to her again, that he would always protect her.

"How are you feeling?"

"My… chest hurts. Otherwise I feel tired. I was so worried. They'd said you were gone…"

"I'm here now, Sayori," Zero soothed, stroking her hair comfortingly. "Don't tire yourself. I want you to rest and get strong. We're all going home soon…"

"It was so horrible, Zero. So horrible!" Sayori began to cry, her body reacting to the relief she felt to finally be in her love's arms. She was safe. "There were terrible demons with fierce red eyes! One referred to me as a 'snack'…!"

"It's okay now," Zero again reassured, not batting an eyelid at the terminology, which would have spooked Sayori even more if she hadn't been quite as self-absorbed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

"And another controlled animals! I couldn't get away! And the others wouldn't even try. Not until yesterday. They wanted Kaname to save them! They said Kaname was also a vampire. And not only that! A king! Do you believe that? The field-hand! I was sure I would go insane waiting to be eaten…"

"Actually, I am a 'prince' of sorts."

"Kaname!" They gasped in unison, having not heard nor seen anything of his approach.

"Technically, I have no kingdom. But truthfully, that hasn't stopped me from behaving as though I do…"

Sayori began to wheeze alarmingly as Zero stood and confronted him in anger.

"Get out! Can't you see we want some privacy?"

"I heard my name and the misconception and felt _honour bound_ to come and correct it. Plus, I never got the chance to welcome Sayori to my home. I may be a 'demon' but I want to be seen as one with impeccable manners. Welcome, Sayori. I trust my servants have made you feel right at home? They were under the _strictest_ orders to do so…"

"Wha…?" Sayori cried. _Servants?_

Zero, stood there, not knowing what to make of the situation when Kaname took Sayori's small limp hand in his and bent to kiss it but when Sayori screamed weakly, covered her face and began to wail, Zero grabbed him and caught a good eyeful of crimson eyes and tellingly pregnant lips…

"Outside! Now!"

"Buth we were just getting acquaintedth, werenn't we, Sayorri? Neverr mind, I'll come back later when you are all alone…"

Sayori rolled away from him and trembled violently when Kaname added a low, almost feral growl for good measure. At this point Zero completely lost his temper, grabbing the despicable excuse for royalty by the arm and hauling him out into the corridor, pulling the door closed behind them.

"What the hell is your problem? Can't you see she is traumatised?" Zero yelled, slamming the side of his fist into the wall. He was so furious he couldn't see straight!

"Yes, I can. Poor dear is in a state about vampires. I can't wait until she finds out that all my servants are also…"

"You stay away from her! You goddamned bastard! Isn't it enough that she's in this state because of you?"

"It should be, shouldn't it? But no. I suppose it is the sadist in me. You know, I've never liked her…"

"Kaname, I swear to God, you stay away from her or I will strangle you. No more of those damned stunts!"

Kaname didn't answer. He was incapable of honestly promising something like that where Sayori was concerned but Zero already was at the door, ready to go in, thinking the conversation was over. He was stopped, however. A hand appeared and covered his own as he touched the doorknob.

"Wait! Look at the state you are in. Why don't you clean up, get something to eat and rest first? I'll send Aidou to look in on her…"

"No. What she needs to hear has to come from me."

"Come on. After we have a nice warm bath things would become clearer. Give yourself time to think this through…"

"What is there to think through, Kaname? I'm going to see her. Reassure her…"

"Of what?"

Zero's eyes darted up to those gorgeous, concerned brown eyes, the ones he enjoyed watching glaze over in pleasure and love as he'd made slow, deliberate love…

"Kaname. You know." Zero turned away, unable to face him.

"No, I don't. I'm not sure any more. That's why I am asking. My heart tells me that you'll just check to see that she's alright and then come back to me but that look on your face says otherwise…"

"Let go of the door, Kaname. Now is not the time…"

"Then when is the time? After you've forced yourself to tell her you still love her and…"

"I wouldn't be forcing myself, Kaname. I do love her. I fully intend to go home, marry her and live out my _human_ life on our ranch."

"What? We're back to this? After everything I've done in the last weeks to show you that that means _nothing_ to me! That I love…!"

"But it does to me. That is the problem. I didn't want to live longer or be stronger or invincible. I didn't want the power or the exotic places. All I've ever wanted is my family, to tend our ranch and pass it along to my children. That's all, as a human, I've a right to ask for. Anything else… is just pipe dreams."

"No! Zero, you love me! You can't deny…!"

"I won't deny it, Kaname! I would never have done what I did with you if I didn't! But wake up! Can't you see that this won't work! Beyond us both being male, I am human and you are a vampire! All you have to do is _kiss_ me to make me ill! Don't you see? Everything that's just happened only proves the point! You belong here with your kind and I belong with mine! We can't be together! It will only end badly! What else has to happen to prove this to you? Who else has to get hurt?"

Zero removed his eyes from the stricken vampire and tried the door, it opening a crack to show the sobbing girl on the bed. Zero forced himself to walk forward into the room, away from the one that still drew him, that he still ached for…

"You knew you were going to do this, didn't you? You always knew that you were never going to give us a chance when you made me rely on it."

Zero froze in his tracks, his body tensing in pain at the desolation he heard in Kaname's voice but, he moved again, forcing himself forward toward his fiancée, leaving the other firmly behind him. He was right. He _was _right, thought Zero. Look at them! Sayori was frantic, he was branded and tethered to Kaname in some indefinable way and Ichiru was a vampire! What more did Kaname require as proof that they shouldn't be here? How high should the price be for sparing their lives back on the ranch?

Zero got as far as the bed when he felt the mighty heave of the earth and the room shook alarmingly for a few seconds. He fell forward onto the screaming girl in the bed, covering her protectively until it steadied, then footsteps were heard in the hall. Aidou and Ichiru burst into the room.

"Zero! What happened? That was Kaname!"

"What?"

"The scream. Didn't you hear it?"

"I…"

Zero looked away from the two men and down as his hysterical girlfriend, his mind trying to focus on the right thing while his heart went out to the one it truly belonged to.

"…_You made me rely on it."_

_Kaname, Kaname. Don't you know that I had wanted to rely on it too?_

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._

_Wow. Muse is starting to wake up Hopefully we'll have more regular chapters again._


	36. Chapter 36

_*sigh* *groan* It is so hard to write these days. *sigh* I had better post this before I change my mind. Will tweak later._

_As always, thanks for the reviews! _

Yuuki, Ichiru and Seiren

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO SLAMMED** the doors open and marched out of the house, exiting from the back into the well tended maze of gardens in the yard. He'd seldom gone into this area before now since he and Kaname were ordinarily asleep during the day and had been consumed with the search - and other things - during the darker hours, during which Zero could see almost nothing of it save by the light of the moon and even then it was a dark stillness of white-strewn, glacial, haphazard architecture, hardly compelling unless one was enthusiastic about these things. But then, Zero had discovered the greenhouse. Not so long ago, in fact. Now that Kaname had gone to regions unknown Zero's day became more diurnal and his need for diversions more pressing, especially as – and he did pray fervently for forgiveness for thinking this way – he couldn't take very much of Sayori's crying and complaining. Yes, she wanted to go home, yes, she was afraid, as were they all, but they had to wait for her to recover some more and... for Kaname to come back...

Zero reached the far end of the hedge rows and dormant trees and placed one hand to gently push at the glass door. Whatever his mood, coming to this place always engendered a type of reverence in him. You couldn't quite see from the outside but even the view through the crack in the door took your breath away, as Zero's had been when he'd first discovered the place. There were so many flowers. Many, many colours but predominantly red, some as large as his fist and the scents that wafted from the crack always made him close his eyes, the warmth and the sweetness cloying but soothing at the same time. He had guessed they were all "only" roses from the first, though all kinds and shapes and colours. But when he'd run across the caretaker you would have thought he'd insulted his mother by referring to them like that as he had started up in a rather patronizing fashion about one large dark red bloom – he'd given a name that was more than five syllables and hence irrevocably lost to Zero's memory - with many rows of petals and white tips that had had one other location in the entire world in the gardens of the former French Aristocracy. Zero merely listened, fascinated by the history of many of the plants and quite understanding the gardener's passion. He had almost considered it a shooting offense for someone to call his pride and joy "only cows".

Zero sighed as he eventually sat on one of the benches in the greenhouse and removed his jacket. It was still day time and he surmised the caretaker – an odd mix of crotchety behaviour and youthful appearance, which he had in common with the cook to some extent and Zero guessed it was an indication of their age – was asleep in his quarters beneath this building. Zero knew that he was aware of his presence though as nothing much in the doings of the children escaped _their_ notice. He knew this because he had once accidentally knocked over a potted purple miniature and by the time he had turned to replace it the caretaker had been already there examining the leaves. However, he didn't care. He leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts, analysing if he had been too unreasonable. He didn't think so. It was time they went home. It had been four weeks. Sayori was moving around enough to take meals with them, there was still no word of Kaname and... Christmas was approaching.

Zero rolled his head against the back of the bench in brief censure of himself. He couldn't believe he still thought his parents would try to make it home for Christmas but he did. Last Christmas he'd been almost sure. He'd felt it. He'd spent the week making sure everything was in order: decorations were up, enough wood was stocked in the indoor cupboard as was his responsibility around this time, as if the conditions had to be perfect for the miracle to occur. He stayed up the night before, waiting as if they were Santa Claus, thinking they would come in the night to surprise them and wanting to be there to greet them... then Ichiru had awoken him around eight. Squashing his disappointment they'd tended their stock as usual before they'd eaten a small breakfast. Zero had made quite a feast that day, still hopeful. He had even refused to start until they had arrived. It was only around four when he realised they hadn't arrived and Ichiru had taken up his gun as he went for the chicken and the side of beef, that Zero had admitted defeat. They weren't coming. This day would be like all the rest of the days since they left. He'd been too ashamed to stay with them for the meal, hating what he'd done to bully Yuuki into starving like that today of all days. He took his horse and rode out to the south, only intending to go as far as the southernmost boundary but ending up riding along the road in the darkness more than halfway to town before it occurred to him that he still held out some hope and that they may have come from the other direction and he'd probably missed them...

He'd arrived home at three in the morning to find Ichiru waiting with the shotgun and Yuuki peeping from her bedroom window and no Mom or Dad. The house never seemed more quiet than then as he turned in without supper, especially as all his fears seemed to crowd in on him at once. _They hadn't come! What did that mean? _They'd never spend a Christmas apart. No matter where father got to he would come home in time for lunch at the latest, bearing gifts and smiling so widely you could almost flip back the top of his head. This was unusual. This stillness. This complete absence of laughter and their singing...

Zero pressed his fingers to his eyes as the emotions cut through him as fresh as yesterday: the disappointment – in them and himself – and the fear. The fear that came with the knowledge that they must be gone... That they were never coming back. But he was older now. He should know better. Should have learned from his mistakes and have accepted the truth. Given up these childish fantasies. He was hardly an innocent anymore, believing his parents capable of superhuman things simply because they meant everything to him. He was about to get married and he had known... love. Mature love. The kind that could destroy you, if you let it. The kind that made you think of that person all day long and wish to God that they would come back or you could drop into a hole so deep that you escape this pain and emptiness. The kind that made you ache for his scent and his touch and feel madness when it was denied. What unbearable irony to finally have what he'd always wanted... and it wasn't enough. Not anymore. Not by a long-shot.

Still, that notwithstanding, they had to go. They couldn't wait any longer. Kaname could be anywhere, like their parents. No amount of crying and wishing ever made people appear that you yearned for. You had to drag yourself back from the abyss and take each day as it comes. The dead had not the cares of the living and Zero had many cares, many responsibilities. His family, for one, his home... Surely, if they were alive there was one place they knew they would be: on their ranch, taking care of what was entirely their own.

"I can always tell when you are in here. The scent of flowers almost knocks us over in the house."

Zero opened his eyes and sat up ready to go on the defensive, ignoring the unsettled feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach knowing as he did what Ichiru meant by "us". None of the humans would scent something like that...

"We leave tomorrow and that's final! It'll take us three days to get there and I want to arrive..."

"Before Christmas Day. I know. You still think they might come..."

"No! I mean... it's not only about that! It's our time to be together and remember what we were like before everything went to hell. Who we are! Who and what we should care about. We are all we have! We forgot ourselves somewhere in this crazy world Kaname has dragged us into...!"

"I never forgot. We just added another member. You're a fool if you think we can just go back now and pretend nothing has changed. Look at me. Or have you forgotten?"

Of course Zero hadn't forgotten. How could he? Ichiru, who had been the one comforting presence in Zero's life simply because he had always been there, and had been so familiar for many obvious reasons, was now so different. Even his eyes had changed colour, taking on a pinkish hue that flared crimson with interest at odd times: certain scents, anger or frustration, the mention of blood... They hadn't counted on that in the slightest. They hadn't noticed this happening to Kaname but then his eyes were considerably darker and he had been a vampire all his life. He could probably control easily what Ichiru was now struggling with. But the upside was that, well, the brothers didn't have to worry about telling Yuuki any more...

**IN YUUKI'S** opinion, they had been returning too early from today's search, just one of the regular searches they had been making to find the vampire. Dr. Aidou held out little hope for success considering Kaname obviously didn't want to be found but acting on various tips his sources would give him they would go out, hoping they would get within earshot and at least let him know they needed him. Today they had set out early on a tip, but their hopes were understandably lowered from the bare minimum they'd had four weeks ago, and whereas they would have made a day of it searching the wooded area where the aura of a pureblood had been said to have been felt, they'd only stayed until early afternoon. Yuuki had been furious when Zero had turned to go. She was already annoyed at his lack of enthusiasm.

"You go back then! I'm going on ahead! You never wanted to come in the first place! You sent him away, didn't you! You're the reason he went away!"

"No! Yuuki! It's not like that!" Zero had tried, grabbing for the reins of her horse to talk to her and prevent her carrying out her threat. He flushed almost crimson as the reason did pop into his head. What would they think if they knew? What if they found out what Kaname and he had been... doing to each other? Zero became more and more convinced that a peculiar type of madness had taken him over while his family were away. Now he wanted to hide his sins. Now he wanted to go home and forget he'd ever... done that...

"Then why? Why did he go away?" Yuuki had shouted, trying to yank the leather straps away from her brother. Neither of her brothers would say anything about what had happened so all she had were her fears and her vivid imagination. She was sure Zero had said something horrible to him, even knowing how sensitive he was to their rejection. Maybe he'd told him they didn't need him anymore. But it wasn't true! And she had to tell him! Get him to come back. If only he'd "hear" her calling him, like he had before... "KANAME!"

Ichiru had stepped forward and yanked the reins from both their hands and pushed their horses away to either side of him. It had been a few weeks and it was becoming increasingly evident that he wasn't the same. He was feeling decidedly ropy: his body felt weak and his chest ached at odd times. The dark circles under his eyes had nothing to do with his lack of sleep. Yuuki kept checking him for a fever and Ichiru became obsessed with the throbbing vein on her neck. He could feel himself becoming a danger to them all and it drove him crazy. He needed Kaname too. He knew what had to be done in theory but the practice was a little off-putting. Ichiru was just as anxious to find him and Zero's attitude was bordering on obnoxious.

"Fine! You go home, Zero. We don't need you to stay. We'll continue to look on our own."

"Ichiru, you know as well as I do there's nothing out here...!"

"I know no such thing! But I do know you are a less than enthusiastic about us finding him. You're so hell bent on things returning to 'normal' you've forgotten that that's the last thing any of us are!"

"Ichiru! Ichiru, your eyes! What's wrong with your eyes?" Yuuki had shrieked.

Ichiru, who had been keeping his hat low, his scarf high and squinting at everything as if he had a bad migraine, had forgotten the need for caution in the midst of their quarrel. He looked toward Zero who merely seemed frozen on his horse as he too regarded Ichiru's fierce eyes but he soon forced himself to react, dismounting to go the distraught girl...

Yuuki too had been similarly affected. She gripped the reins of her horse with some desperation as her brother turned back towards her with infinite sadness in his eyes, hardly daring to move in case he scared her, somehow made it worse. They should have told her but Ichiru kept delaying the inevitable. He hadn't wanted to see her like this: afraid, uncertain. Devastated. He wanted to reassure her but he knew he would never sound convincing. He was never more scared himself.

"Yuuki. Yuuki... I'm sorry..."

Yuuki was curiously still, her mind miles away, weeks away, taking her to the time she'd seen eyes like those. Crimson hued with the same fierceness, the same... sadness. _Kaname._ _His eyes..._

**SHE DIDN'T** know what had awoken her. But she'd come wide awake and sat up in bed. It hadn't been long after they'd found out that Kaname was killing the bad people that came onto their land and though Yuuki had been disturbed by it, had had her fears, she'd tried to see it as protection, as what they would have done anyway in the circumstances; had tried to see it as necessary for Kaname. He needed to drink blood. He was a vampire. That was how... he did it.

Still Yuuki was curious and worried despite the assurances. Was he doing it right now? What was he really like? Was he sure they were all bad? Did anyone suffer?

Yuuki got out of bed and headed for the window, looking out into the night. It was very quiet. Nothing moved except the occasional twitch of a restless animal and the change of position of one of the dogs in their watchful repose. The same state of affairs as before she found out that Kaname was killing people. She sighed and turned away to go back to bed. Maybe she was letting her imagination get away a bit. What did she expect to see? To hear? A hundred screams in the night? Violent noisy battles? It was as he had said. Just bandits. Just the odd criminal. He wasn't condemning any families to be without their parents, he hadn't killed theirs. Still...

Before she'd known it this concern had drawn her as far as the front door and out into the open air, only delaying her progress enough to fetch and light a lamp. She ran towards the barn, thinking she'd check to see if he was there first. Yuuki was a headstrong little girl, quite sure that a stern lecture from her lips and a hard punch could persuade anyone to her way of thinking. She had her brothers to thank for that, anything to shut her up, really. So when she got it in her mind to go check on a murderous vampire and make sure he wasn't killing anyone he shouldn't, it didn't cross her mind that maybe she would be able to do very little to stop him. Or that she could be in some danger herself. It was only Kaname after all.

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked the stillness of the night as she neared the large structure. No response. Unusual but maybe he was a fair distance away. What she needed was a horse. Or maybe she needed to turn back and go to bed. She could always talk to him in the morning. Besides, where was she going to look? He could be anywhere and she didn't relish searching the entire ranch for him. Still, what if... what if ...?

Yuuki gasped as she was goosed by a cold, wet nose and spun around to be met by two pairs of eyes and vigorously wagging tails. Yuuki rubbed Betty's head adoringly and stooped to scratch Tag's stomach as he rolled over onto his back, giggling as Betty tried to stop this as she hated when attention was diverted from herself. Yuuki again wondered what she was worried about. After all, the dogs had sensed nothing. Maybe there was nothing. That's it. She was going back to bed...

It was then Tag suddenly rolled onto his stomach and growled before dashing off into the night, leaving a rabidly barking Betty in his wake. Yuuki rose and turned toward the direction the dog had disappeared into and eventually came to hear the sound of hooves. A horse was coming and here she was without her gun! Stupid!

Yuuki turned and ran for the barn, thinking that the most prudent course of action in the circumstances would be to hide. Then she could sneak back to the house and warn her brothers if possible. If Kaname hadn't shown up by now...

Yuuki was at the door and prepared to go in but something made her look back. Maybe it was the still barking dogs and the complete lack of gun shots. Maybe it was that it didn't slow down as it approached the homestead since one would think waking the entire house wouldn't be a smart thing to do if you were coming to steal in the dead of night. Maybe it was the horse itself. Yuuki's own experience informed her hunch that something wasn't quite right with the animal. It appeared to be bolting...

Yuuki's eyes became almost round as the horse passed close by her, her lungs filling abruptly with air. She had become quite sure the more she'd hesitated that something was amiss with the animal and had stayed with her lamp raised as the horse shot past to see the stirrup trapping the booted foot of a man, dragging the leg then the hips and another flailing leg... and nothing else. After it had passed Yuuki looked down disbelievingly to the dark tracks of the horse, the drops of similar colour on the ground and just knew that it was...

The screams came, bursting from her chest like a high pitched siren, not that she was aware of it. She only knew that she had to go to her brothers. That she wasn't safe. She ran as fast as she could, the adrenaline rush of terror giving her wings. _That was half a man! _Half_ a man! The blood was dripping down the horse...!_

"_Yuuki! Wait!"_

Oh, no! That was Kaname! She had to get to the house! Warn them! They couldn't know! They couldn't know what he was like...! Yuuki came to a halt as a pale figure in a white shirt suddenly appeared in front of her. She raised the lantern as if to aim a throw. She would use it if it became necessary.

"Yuuki! Please...!"

"Stay away! Don't come any closer! Zero! Ichiru!" She yelled, slowly trying to circle Kaname to get to the house.

"They can't hear you, Yuuki. Just calm down..."

"What did you do to them!" Yuuki screamed, terrified beyond measure. Did he kill them because she'd found out?

"Nothing! I merely deepened their sleep so we can talk about this..."

"I don't want to talk! I want my brothers!"

"Yuuki, I know you're afraid right now but please, let me explain. I'm sorry you had to see that. I was careless. That's all..."

"That's all! THAT'S ALL? How did you cut a man in two? How could you even do that! What's wrong with you?" Yuuki had become a tad hysterical, as you could imagine in the circumstances. But surprisingly Kaname did nothing. He could have put her to sleep, wiped her memory. Instead he stood there, an air of calm seemingly permeating the atmosphere around him despite the screaming child. It was well noted that she was screaming at him and not because of him. He welcomed the subtle change.

"Come. I'll show you."

"What?" Yuuki didn't expect this quiet offer or the vampire before her dropping to his knees and stretching out his hands palms up in front of him. She felt a little robbed of momentum as Kaname seemed prepared to give her a demonstration on bisecting a man as if it was a normal thing in his world...

"My claws are very sharp," Kaname continued, still in a low, matter of fact tone. "I use them when I attack. It's like carrying ten extremely effective knives."

"Your claws?"

"Yes. I have claws, Yuuki. Would you like to see them?"

Kaname was still kneeling perfectly still ahead of Yuuki, hands out, palms upward, his eyes... closed. Yuuki stayed in place for a while, eyeing her brothers' bedroom window longingly. She continued to edge around Kaname as if he wouldn't notice, hoping to make it to the stairs. He couldn't be serious! How could anyone be calm about what she'd just seen? It didn't matter what he said! Normal people didn't cut men in half! With claws!

"There were a group of men just now, Yuuki. They were coming to raid the ranch. They all had guns and they were coming here. I needed to act. I had to protect you. All of you. This is how I do it."

"A group of men?"

"Yes, Yuuki."

"Bandits?"

"Yes. I swear it."

Yuuki slowed down as she was about to pass him. As reason seemed to seep into her brain she began to observe a few things about the situation besides her own terrors. Like the fact that the vampire she was terrified of was kneeling almost in supplication before her. She could see his chest rise and fall rapidly and even that his hands shook just a little. She wondered about that. What did Kaname have to fear? Surely not her?

Yuuki almost tripped over the first step as she came to it but soon righted herself and ran up to the door. She turned the handle and entered, only just peeping behind her to see where he was...

"Kan...!"

Yuuki let go the handle of the door and ran back to where Kaname knelt, his face in his hands. She reached out to touch his shoulder and he stiffened.

"Kaname?"

It was then she had seen them. His eyes. They were crimson and fierce and would have frightened her to death... except for the tears.

"Kaname! Don't cry! I didn't mean to...!"

She remembered he'd stiffened again when she'd thrown her arms around him but then, he held her back, tentatively at first but then with his usual familiarity and confidence. He began to sob.

"I'm sorry, princess. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I should have been more careful. I could kick myself."

"I'm sorry too, Kaname," Yuuki replied, also beginning to cry. "For doubting you. I won't ever do that again. I promise. I know you. I know how good you are. I can't believe I hurt you like this."

They'd held each other for a good while in the cool night before Kaname pulled away and suggested that she go to bed. Yuuki was less than enthusiastic about being by herself in a dark room with such an image fresh in her mind. Kaname offered to tuck her in and to remain until she fell asleep. She accepted the offer gratefully. Taking his hand she led the way towards the steps and up the stairs.

"Kaname? May I still see them?" Yuuki asked later, once safely tucked in.

"What?"

"Your... claws?" Yuuki asked hesitantly. Her curiosity got the better of her and he _had_ offered.

"Haven't you seen enough horrors for one night?"

Yuuki shook her head vigorously enough to send her hair flying about her head and Kaname sighed theatrically.

"Alright. Here. Look toward the lamp."

Which she did, to only see his normal, gracefully slender hands.

"Kanam..."

"Wait."

Then she saw it. Yuuki gasped, her eyes like saucers as she saw the thin pale talons begin to "grow" slowly from the tips of Kaname's fingers. They stopped at about two inches before continuing to as long as five. Then they retracted slowly... only to shoot out again all at once! Yuuki who had been staring in amazement, jaw dropped opened as she watched, transfixed, almost in the same manner Kaname watched her face, shrieked at this last and hid giggling under the blanket. It caused a tremulous smile to spread across a certain vampire's features as he dared to hope. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew about him and wasn't afraid.

"Do that again! Please?"

"Not now, princess. It's so late..."

"Can you do one at a time? Can you really cut with them?" Yuuki demanded, ignoring Kaname's feeble attempt to calm the excited girl.

"Yes, but you'll see that tomorrow if you go right to sleep..."

"Aw, Kaname..."

"Right now. Close your eyes. Sweet dreams, princess."

The next thing she knew it was daylight. She'd suspected Kaname had had something to do with it but wasn't mad. She trusted him. Would always trust him...

"**KANAME.** Your eyes are like Kaname's!"

Ichiru was well surprised when Yuuki dismounted and ran to him, enveloping his midriff and squeezing him tightly. Some of the sadness in his eyes spilled onto his cheek then more as Yuuki didn't let go. He held her back as the tears fell freely dipping to bury his nose in her hair. He had been so afraid. So afraid.

"You should have told me, Ichiru! You made me think everything was alright when..."

"I'm sorry, Button. I... didn't know how to tell you."

"Don't cry. It's going to be alright. We'll take care of you. Won't we, Zero? And we'll find Kaname and he'll help too. He knows about these things. Don't cry. Please..."

**ZERO ROSE** from the bench in the greenhouse to pace in frustration. What more proof did they need that Kaname was not to be found? Did they want to tear apart the entire town?

"Ichiru, you know this is useless as well as I do. Kaname can easily join us if he still wants to but you know that we'll never find him if he really wants to stay away. This is hopeless..."

"You don't understand! I _need_ him, Zero! I can't... I can't just go home with the rest of you and pretend that I can manage this on my own! You have no idea what it's like. Every day... it gets harder for me to remember... which side I am on!"

"Ichiru," Zero ground out, going to his twin and taking his by the shoulders. "You don't have to torture yourself like this. I keep telling you; if you need to drink just go ahead. Take what you need!"

Ichiru's eyes flared with interest again, as they inevitably found Zero's pulse in his large neck. Ichiru trembled violently before wrenching himself away and going for the door. What was it? His protective streak? His pride? He just couldn't bring himself to see them in that way. Or for them to see him like... that. And what if... What if he forgot to remember what he should? No. He was resolved. This was something he would always protect them from.

"You all go on ahead. I'll wait here until he comes back..."

"Ichiru! Come back here! Don't be such a...!"

What happened next was unexpected to say the least: the door slamming open with scant regard for its fragility and for her to be standing there. Ichiru was the first to recover. He ran to her and reached out to hold her waist before deciding he should just scoop her up into his arms and take her back to bed.

"Seiren-ken! What are you doing out of bed?" Zero asked, going to help, but truly astounded. Did she walk all this way?

Seiren didn't answer, of course. Not only because the irritation at being called "Aunty Seiren" by these human children still hadn't completely faded but because she still couldn't speak. She was much better, though, than she had been four weeks ago. She had moved on from being patiently fed porridge to taking her meals herself, albeit in her own bedchamber. She usually never ventured far from her bed and then only to a nearby chair when the children moved her. She'd given quite a bit of "resistance" in the beginning, her frustrations making her wish for her own end and she saw little point in anything prolonging the inevitable. But the children and the good doctor were persistent and eventually little things began to happen. Like sitting up. One day she was able to do it herself. Then she was able to lift her left arm. It was soon followed by her right. It wasn't long before Seiren began to become most absorbed in regaining the use of her body, encouraged by the kind and enthusiastic cheers of the humans she had tried to despise in the beginning for not giving up on her. From Yuuki's face alone you'd think she won a marathon when she made her first step...

"Fuck!"

Ichiru released his bundle as he cringed, the shock of pureblood displeasure making him nuts. He gritted his teeth and swore audibly, his eyes peeping open at the "old bitch" he'd mentioned in his tirade.

"What the hell's the matter with you now?" he shouted, backing away from her.

"Look! She has something in her hand!"

Zero moved to take it but he found himself "shoved" away. The woman walked deliberately over to the worktable and placed the paper onto it. With some effort she spread it out.

"It's a map!" Zero exclaimed.

"Of what? Treasure?"

Seiren rolled her eyes at Ichiru's utterance and picked up a nearby tool: the pruning shears.

"Wait!"

"No!"

They needn't have worried. Her aim was accurate. She turned and opened her mouth.

"K... K..."

It was all she could manage and in the beginning it had frustrated the hell out of her. It was as if she had a really bad stutter with nothing else to follow. She was often brought to tears just by the thought alone. How could she have lost something so fundamental? Especially when she knew exactly what she wanted to say! It was all in her mind! She could feel it, almost _taste_ it. In forty-eight different languages! But it just wouldn't form. For a long while she didn't even bother trying, only felt defeated. Then, over a stupid stand off over whether she should have dinner or not, they'd actually understood she wanted them to "go to hell" from her miserable utterances, and had nearly fell over laughing. Far from being insulted, it was as if a light went on in her mind. She still had a voice for those who were willing to listen. And these kids listened.

"No shit..."

"She knows? What do you mean she knows where he is?" Ichiru bellowed, ready to stab her with the same damned shears. Did it escape her that they had been looking for her nephew for four weeks?

"It's probably a guess. At least she's helping."

Seiren turned and headed for the door. Zero rushed to help her back to her room but Seiren waved him away.

"K... Ka..."

"Alright! But we'll leave in the morning. It's almost dark and that's a day's ride."

Seiren nodded although her face showed her frustration. She continued toward the door then turned back to stare at Ichiru. She lifted her right arm in a silent but well known gesture and Zero moved forward to carry her back to bed with Ichiru folding his arms in refusal, still seething at her earlier action. She can crawl there for all her cared. But Seiren shook her head as Zero reached for her.

"She wants you."

"Well, tough. She had her chance."

"Come on. She was trying to show us something."

Ichiru frowned, his desire to be charitable still on hiatus. He was in pain and afraid of what he might do, of what he had become. The last thing he needed was to have some pureblood constantly point out that he was one of them and take advantage of the situation. He wasn't meant to be a vampire, damn it! He'd never wanted this!

"I need to check on Yuuki. If you'll excuse me."

Ichiru made to walk past them both, heading for the door. He'll show her. Despite their conventions they were not his masters. The hell with belonging to this messed up hierarchal structure.

"Ichiru!" Zero shouted, annoyed at what he saw as his brother's uncalled for petulance. He started forward to stop him but was "forestalled". Instead...

Ichiru looked up from the hand that had been raised to stop him at the door, its delicate weakness doing more to calm him that any show of force would have done. Grey eyes with more than a hint of reddish glow rose to the almost strident stare of large blue ones. This time there was no hint of coercion. Just the tiniest hint of a plea, as far as Seiren was prepared to go anyway. To a level "D" vampire. Ichiru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, you miserable, old biddy. But you pull a stunt like that again and I will drop you on your ass and leave you there. Understand?"

Seiren pursed her lips, counted to ten, and nodded once. It had been Ichiru who had first remembered her, had first brought a tray to her room, the other servants not daring to come unless summoned. She would remember that, despite everything... She lifted her right arm again and Ichiru scooped her up.

"Zero, go check on Yuuki and tell her about the lead. That should cheer her up. If she gets some rest now we can leave just after midnight. That way I don't have the sun in my eyes for most of the day and we can get there before sundown."

"...Okay," Zero agreed, turning back to get his jacket. It made sense and they had to face it: Ichiru was better suited for the night. "In fact, I think we should pack now and borrow the carriage. That way we can continue westward after we check it out. I don't want to stay on here any longer. It's time we went home."

Ichiru frowned, considering the suggestion then nodded, continuing out the door. Maybe Zero was right about going home. He could see them there and return with the carriage. But there was no way he would stay. He loved them too much to do that...

"**THERE YOU GO.** Don't worry; you'll warm up in no time."

Seiren wasn't worried about the cold, but Ichiru didn't know that. He'd washed her bare feet of the mud and dirt she had collected on her night-gown clad, barefooted trek to the green house, brushed her hair and put her to bed. She had been silent the entire time, as was her custom, only showing a type of detached boredom with his tender ministrations. But when he leaned over to pull the blanket around her she held out her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down until their noses almost touched.

"Seiren-ken. I had no idea you felt this way," Ichiru teased, grinning into her stern gaze. His mood had changed for the better almost as soon as he'd entered the main house and concentrated on taking care of her. Ichiru had never been the type to brood for long.

Seiren shook her head and then slowly turned it, her small pale neck drawn taut by the action, the blue vein popping up a little at her exertions. Ichiru didn't trust the conclusion he'd drawn from this occurrence.

"Come on, Auntie. Let me up. We'll continue this when you can raise your legs without assistance." Ichiru reached up to disentangle himself but Seiren's grip wouldn't loosen.

"V..."

"What?"

"V... B..."

Ichiru closed his eyes and brought his arms to the bed to brace himself on his elbows on either side of the tiny imperious female.

"I understand, Seiren-ken. But I'm fine. I can wait until Kaname..."

He was cut off by a low, angry, frustrated grunt however, and the pressure to his neck increased. Given Seiren's getting past the insult of having her blood refused by a "D" vampire, she would have been less than impressed with his mentioning the child she herself had taught to hunt back when he was practically just out of diapers. Ichiru wasn't doing too well at all.

"B...!"

"I don't know how! I could hurt you! I can't even figure out how to control my fangs! Dammit! Just leave me alone...!"

Well this succeeded in loosening one arm but only so a finger could be pressed against his lips. Ichiru's breath stirred her hair as his agitation took hold of him but then he looked into her eyes and they were smiling. Probably laughing at him, Ichiru thought, as he tried to calm down. It was evident she wasn't about to let him go anywhere.

"Maybe... If you can show me how..."

Seiren again tightened her finger, signalling Ichiru to shut up. Then she relaxed her hold gradually, eventually only caressing him tenderly: his hair, his face, his lips. Ichiru again closed his eyes as a feeling of tranquillity swept through him. Maybe some of her abilities were returning, he thought as he pressed an affectionate kiss to the soft hand that caressed his face. He felt good. Relaxed...

Seiren had been trying desperately to "suggest" to him that he should bite but at least she was able to entrance him a bit. It was a small victory but too small for the normally independent pureblood. Still there were other ways to deal with this boy she thought, as she continued to soothe him just before parting his lips, just before firmly massaging her small pale fingers along the tender edges of his gums, scraping her finger on the sharp edge of one tooth realeasing a single drop of blood before the wound closed, but it was enough...

Ichiru sucked his breath through his teeth as he felt the response inside his body. His entire bloodstream seemed destined for his mouth as his flesh tingled sweetly, his teeth aching with a familiar need. His eyes shot open as his fangs descended, pressing against his lips, making him part them as if to unleash them on the world. He was unaware that his eyes glowed hungrily as he looked upon her or he would have hidden, Ichiru still thoroughly ashamed of the new natural responses of his body. But Seiren's eyes widened in triumph and excitement. And acceptance. _That's it! This is good!_

She pulled his head down to her neck, again stretching it but now pressing soft kisses to his face and neck. She wanted this. She wanted him to bite her. That was the message he received and he began to listen to it. Damn, he was so "hungry"...

Seiren bit down on the gasp of discomfort at the initial clumsy attempt. His fangs raked painfully along the surface of her soft skin before one pierced her neck by sheer luck. She rolled her eyes at the ceiling and wished to heaven she had full control of her body so she could slap him silly and make him do it right. However...

Ichiru groaned and began to draw on her neck, the one accidental opening providing what he desperately needed. The blood flowed into his mouth with the welcome of a drop of water to a thirst-stricken man and Ichiru, quite unconsciously, soon found himself closing his tense limbs to envelope her, one hand cupping her head to hold her still as he drank, his weight pressing her into the bed, protecting and holding his prize against the world. It was then Seiren responded to his need, forgiving him for practically mutilating her neck and relaxing, drawn into the familiar sounds and sensations of feeding. She caressed his hair absently as she drifted to sleep, only one resolution in her mind.

_Next time... will be better._

"**HE'S HERE."**

Ichiru's simple, austere pronouncement broke the silence of the mystified group of travellers. Sure, they hadn't known what to expect but certainly not a ruin of an old Tudor-style mansion smack-dab in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" Sayori asked, when much to her surprise everyone decided to disembark from the carriage leaving her with the creepily silent "Auntie".

"Stay here with Seiren-ken, Sayori," Zero ordered; pulling a rifle from his bag in the front of the carriage just in case there was anything to shoot besides vampires. He carried his special gun in a holster on his hip as well. "We'll be right back."

Sayori didn't like this one bit, fingering the handgun she'd insisted on having when she'd first heard of this foolish enterprise. She couldn't believe that they were leaving one nest of vampires to go in search of another. But Zero had given her no choice.

"_You can go back by yourself on the train if you prefer. We will meet you there."_

Fat chance. She refused to travel alone, what with all the vampires that lurked everywhere and she refused to leave Zero for the same reason. She still couldn't understand how they were so calm around these creatures. Didn't they understand that they drank blood? And ate people...?

"Hurry back! It'll be dark soon!"

True, Zero thought, looking up into the festering sky as they marched forward toward the pile of rubble and beaten, vertical walls that allegedly housed the brunette vampire. Kaname... What would he say to him? He still felt as he did weeks ago. This simply wouldn't work. But he missed him. They all did. They all wanted him... to come home.

"There must be a trap door under here somewhere..." Doctor Aidou surmised at length after they had thoroughly inspected the area.

"Does she expect us to dig our way through this?" Zero griped, pulling at a large brick and tossing it to one side. There were hundreds more like it.

"KANAME!" Yuuki yelled, hoping the brunette would hear them and come out. Nothing. Ichiru massaged his ringing ears.

"This will take us all night..."Doctor Aidou gave up and swore as a small avalanche of loosened stones fell onto his foot. "There has to be another entrance. Kaname can easily move this but we'll never be able to..."

"No. Not never," Ichiru replied stepping forward and dropping his own rifle. He put one hand to a large piece of rumble and it came away easily, only to be tossed a fair distance away. He began to dig in earnest, the rubble beginning to clear quickly and soon the stunned bystanders decided to lend a hand where they could, even Yuuki. Was it that hard to remember? That Ichiru was not the same? Maybe it was the fact that he seemed so much more like his old self today. No mood swings, no flares of temper and, no dark circles under his eyes. He'd looked much better ever since last night and they all knew what that meant, probably excluding Sayori. But they all said nothing, asked nothing; each person afraid of the answer for their own reasons.

"I see it!" Yuuki yelled, dropping to her knees to scrape at the floor.

"Leave it, Yuuki," Ichiru ordered, suddenly there to pull the girl up off the cold ground. "Get up. We've got to move this..."

"Geez, can't he hear the noise we're making?" Zero asked, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Yes." Doc replied, not slowing down. This _was_ extremely odd. He must know the children were up here killing themselves to get to him. Aidou felt the unease he felt earlier begin to intensify. What was he planning? What were they going to find? The answers to either of those questions could be very unpleasant considering who they were dealing with.

"Zero," Doctor Aidou called just as the final pebbles were clear away. It had only taken them just under an hour but the sun was beginning to set. He didn't like this one bit. "Zero, send Yuuki back to the carriage."

"No! Zero, I want to go...!"

"No. Doc's right," Zero confirmed, tearing his eyes away from the meaningful look he saw in Aidou's eyes. One vivid picture of a suspended arm came to his mind. Hell, he definitely wasn't sure _he_ wanted to go down there. "Go back to the carriage and stand guard. You know Sayori's near useless with a pistol."

"But Zero...!"

"Go on. We'll be back soon."

Yuuki looked from Zero to Aidou to Ichiru who also seemed to think it was a good idea and yelled in singular frustration. She picked up her holster from the ground that she'd removed to help dig and left, trudging along the hard, icy earth with some vengeance. The boys hoped they found Kaname or there would be no living with her.

"Okay, who's first?" Aidou asked pulling at the trap-door. It came open with a frosty snap and stood open almost expectantly, waiting for volunteers, the first in a series of marble steps seemed like a large disturbing smile, a dodgy invitation.

"I'll go first," Ichiru replied, taking up his rifle. "Doc, get the lamp and follow me. Zero can bring up the rear. Let's go."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	37. Chapter 37

The Humans and the Vampire

_by lightpathetic_

**SEIREN STRAIGHTENED** in her seat and leaned forward, one slightly shaking hand pushing the curtains on the carriage to one side so she can peer out. She had heard… It couldn't have been. He couldn't have said that…

"What is it, Seiren-ken?"

Yuuki released the curtain on her side and brought a temporary halt to her vigil of the ruin to look over in concern to the petite, blue-haired woman that Zero had said was way older than her paternal grandparents and should be treated with even more respect and caution. However, they had come to know each other quite well, Yuuki often assisting in taking care of her and moving her around, that she felt quite comfortable in her presence. She watched and waited as Seiren inspected her environs thoroughly before lowering the curtains again.

"N…" She replied, shaking her head once and settling back in her seat. Yuuki exhaled, not knowing until then that she'd held her breath and lifted the curtain again.

"Jeepers! I was hoping it was Kaname."

Seiren only stared down at nothing in particular and didn't reply. It had been him. Telling her not to interfere. Only to keep the girls inside the carriage, whatever happened, until he came for them himself. Seiren allowed herself a glance at the two girls ahead of her on the other seat. It seemed as though his obsession with these children was over, from his tone. It was about time, Seiren thought. He was being ruined by it. He was the last remaining Kuran. He was destined to be a strong, ruthless vampire leader, not a nursemaid to children. His name was to be feared and respected not ridiculed. This was what she had been hoping for from the time he'd almost reverently laid that boy beside the fireplace, only sparing some time to warn her off him before he passed out. Look how much he'd suffered and worried for their sake, look what he'd been forced to do. Look what had happened to _her_. Mortals were never worth this unhappiness, were not worth becoming such a weakness. His sanity was obviously returning and Seiren will rejoice in it.

"Here put this around you. The evening is getting colder. Do you want a fire?"

Seiren came out of her reverie to notice the tender face of the little girl, waiting for her answer as she tucked a blanket around her and over her feet. She finished to regain her seat and wait some more, folding her little arms around herself to keep warm. They didn't understand that she didn't feel the cold like they did. If she refused such things, they would insist anyway and it was easier to just go along with it. Such irritating, presumptuous creatures! If she had had better control of herself who knew what would have happened to them during those initial weeks. She certainly wouldn't have stood for it. She certainly wouldn't have gotten to know them as she had and…

"N…"

"Okay. I'm sure they won't be long. But if they don't come out in an hour, I'll start a fire and make us something, alright?"

"I certainly hope it won't be that long," Sayori chimed in, her hand tensing on the handle of her revolver, certainly not addressing Seiren. To know that she was a vampire was enough. "This place is evil. I can feel it. The air just reeks of menace."

That would be Kaname, Seiren thought, going back to her downward stare. She wondered what he will do. Unease took over Seiren, making her breath rate increase a little. It was strange. She got the strangest feeling… like she should probably do something to stop him.

"**THIS PLACE IS A MAZE."**

Zero stopped in his tracks and lifted the lantern high, trying to shed some light on the tunnel before them. He ignored the irritated squint from his brother and tried to look around him. The place itself was unremarkable, just a series of smoothened, box-shaped tunnels, hewn into the rock, that seemed to interconnect at random. They had no idea where they were going. At least he didn't think so.

"Ichiru! Where did he go?" Zero cried as his brother suddenly disappeared.

"Down here, Zero. To your left! Come on…!"

"I don't like this," Zero stated aloud, reluctant to go any further into this maze, hesitating at the turn to watch his brother head down yet another featureless corridor. He wasn't even sure they would find their way out. "Ichiru, this is enough. Let's turn around…"

"I agree," Doctor Aidou replied, also standing in the middle of the tunnel but with less bewilderment or hesitation in his stance. He frowned as he looked around and listened carefully for any signs of movement, thoroughly suspicious of the inactivity. Kaname obviously didn't want to be found and he didn't fancy wandering around down here until they starved to death or Kaname got into the mood to be cruel. "If he hasn't shown himself by now, it's better to go back to the steps and take other measures." Like leave. Now. "I think I remember the way back."

"Did you hear that, Ichiru! Come back here!"

"Come on, Zero! I can… feel him! He's close. Just…" And Ichiru disappeared around another bend.

Zero and Aidou exchanged a telling glance: the teen rolling his eyes at his brother, the doctor wondering if he had to knock him out and drag him from this place. Sure, he had been a witness to Kaname's "sudden" metamorphosis into a loving, caring individual but he had known him from when… he was not. Aidou's heart-rate went up as Ichiru got farther from them. _He's leading him away from us! We have to go. Now!_

"Zero, come on." Aidou turned and began to haul Zero back toward the entrance.

"What? We can't leave h…"

"Yes, we can. He's a vampire. He can see in the dark and his senses are keen enough to lead him back." And it is better not to sacrifice the rest of us for one…

"_AAHHHHH! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Ichiru! ICHIRU!"

"No! Zero! Leave him!" Aidou shouted as Zero wrenched his arm away and ran back toward the sound of the scream. As the footsteps drew away down the tunnel and Aidou was left in the dark, he felt the cold sensation of grim realisation crawl down his spine. They were separated. Perfect.

"_You shouldn't have come down here in the first place, Aidou. Did you really think I would let you just leave?"_

"No. But I was rather hoping you would. I take it your stint playing nursemaid is over?"

There was a low rumble of a laugh close to his ear but Aidou didn't turn around. There was no point. He did close his eyes in defeat when he smelled the evidence from the hot breath hitting his face. Kaname had been drinking. Fuck…

"Quite. I'm now in the mood for a little fun. Care to join me?" A bottle sloshed as Kaname paused for a while, and long gulps were heard in the dark. Aidou's heart sank even farther. "It will be like old times. I have a sharp knife you can use instead of a scalpel. I really do miss what you used to with the intestines while they watched…"

"…No thanks, Kaname-sama. I think… I'll sit this one out."

"Suit yourself."

Aidou felt as Kaname moved away from him in the direction of the boys. He couldn't let him do this. He would regret it. He would! Aidou's hand reach up to touch his gun, his hand grasping the handle… and found himself slammed by the throat into the rock-face for his pains, a pair of crimson eyes staring up at him. Doctor Aidou coughed as he felt his back cave in. A few broken ribs and the feeling of extreme stupidity…

"I do believe… your loyalties are divided, Aidou."

"They are not, Kaname-sama. Don't do this. You'll regret it… later. You'll never forgive yourself. Just go and… sleep this off. Think about this…"

"No. I think I'll stay drunk, Aidou. I feel nothing like this. Nothing. Not even for you…"

"You bastard! You would just kill us all and move on? Like it all meant nothing…!"

"But you knew that, Aidou. You knew. This is the real me. I'm finally back."

"**ICHIRU!** What is it? What happened?"

Zero ran to where his brother lay cowering. He rolled him over and held the lamp to his face trying to see, but Ichiru tried to swat at it. Zero moved it away and placed it on the other side of the tunnel, immediately contrite. He turned back to where his brother lay trembling, his teeth chattering, foam forming at the corner of his mouth. Zero held him tightly, trying to get him to stop.

"Ichiru…!"

"Ka-name. His…"

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Can you walk?"

Ichiru tried to get up but was immediately floored again. His body was paralysed by whatever Kaname was doing. His muscles wouldn't work and his body felt as if a slithering, excruciating pain was emanating from the very core of his bones.

"Go…! Leave… me…"

"The hell I am. I gonna go find that son-of-a-bitch…!"

"No! Zero…!"

Ichiru had tried. He really had. But he couldn't stop him. He too was having the feeling that something wasn't right. The Kaname they knew wouldn't do something like this. Would have died rather than hurt or terrify them. He had the feeling that this was the moment they'd all feared: when he would eventually turn on them. And here he was, unable to even move. Unable to stop his brother as he ran further into the tunnel, yelling…

"Kaname! You show yourself right this minute, you fucking bastard! Haven't you the decency to face us like a man? I made the choice, dammit! I made the decision! They had nothing to do with it! Leave them alone!"

"But they too will reap the consequences, Zero."

Zero whipped around to look behind him, to see Kaname leaning against the wall as if he'd always been there. There was blood smearing his face, his hands, the large bottle of amber liquid he gripped in his left hand as if it was his only lifeline. He seemed to lounge as if he was right at home looking down at Ichiru's terrified face as if deep in thought. Detached…

"Stop it," Zero shouted, walking over to him. "Stop it this instant! Can't you see you are hurting him?"

"Are you presuming to order me around, Zero? Have you really not grasped the situation? I'll bet you do, don't you, Ichiru? I'll bet you sense the change in me…"

"Zero…!" _Stop it!_ He was right. Something was off.

"You bastard…! Let him go! Now!"

Zero swung, expecting to land his punch. After all, Kaname had made him think he had a chance where that was concern, always letting him connect. But not this time. One moment he was there, the next he was leaning on the opposite wall taking a long drink from his bottle and Zero's fist smashed into the rock. Zero screamed as if he was losing his mind, in no doubt the bones in his hand had shattered. Kaname watched this, again with that chilling detachment.

Zero dropped to his knees holding his pulverised hand. The skin was broken on his knuckles and a few telltale points in his palm confirmed the theory. The additional strength had worked against him. He'd felt that all the way up to his shoulder.

"I can feel it. The pain. You didn't know that, did you? I can feel when you are hurt. No matter how minor. Your pain is mine, my energy is yours. I did that for you. And Yuuki. I made you both a part of me like no one else has ever been. Not even… my own daughter. And it meant nothing to you. 'Thanks for everything, Kaname! So long! I'm off to marry someone else as I've had all I can get from you!'" The sneer was nasty. Even Ichiru got more disturbed because of it.

"Kaname! No! I…" Zero grimaced, as he turned to face him, the pain making his jaw work from the pressure of his clenching his teeth. "I didn't… mean to hurt you… I wanted you. I still do. But…"

"But. But. But. You and your 'but's'. You can have them. Keep them. Take them to your fucking grave. It is as you say: I am a vampire, and _you_ are a human. Vampires and humans don't belong together. And you are right. They don't. It's time… I showed you where you do belong. Where you all belong…"

"Kaname! Listen to me! Wait!"

But the light went out and Zero was plunged into the dark. He crawled forward for Ichiru but he wasn't there. Shit!

"Ichiru! Ichiru! Where are you! Ich…!"

Zero was suddenly airborne and rushed along the tunnel. He screamed as he felt himself go deeper into the earth away from ever seeing daylight again. He felt himself drop to the ground, his slowly recovering hand banging against the floor. He screamed again at the pain, just before he began to slide even further, his clothes, his skin shredding by the friction against the rock before he landed, feet first in a pile… a large pile of…

"AAHAHHHHHH!"

Zero screamed and screamed as he pushed the bones away from him trying to get to a wall, trying to get to a place he didn't have to feel the crush of decaying limbs. Bodies… No! No! This wasn't happening! Oh GOD!

"KANAMEEE!"

"_Don't worry. You won't be alone down there much longer. I'll see if I can invite Yuuki and Sayori to join you. And maybe a few more… _humans_..."_

"NOO! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU MONSTER! You fucking monster! I'll give you anything! My life! Just… please don't…! What do you want from me? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I want nothing from a _human_, Zero. What I want _I will take_."

Zero, who had succeeded in finding a wall, looked over in the darkness to his right, balanced as he was awkwardly on the remains. He was in here. His voice seemed close.

"How does it feel? You are now where you belong. I'll come back later for my lunch…"

"You bastard. You low common swine…!"

"Just how I feel, Zero. Humans are beneath me. They are food. Playthings. Stupid, weak creatures that are prey to be devoured. I don't want ANYTHING from a _human._ But it doesn't matter anymore. What I want I'll never have. I can see that now. I can accept that. Truly…" The bottle sloshed again and long gulps were heard…

Zero tried to calm himself. It was like that night. Kaname was hurting, lashing out. He had to get him to see reason.

"You're wrong. We all love you or we wouldn't have come here! We searched every day for you. We want you to come home…!"

"I have no home with you. I was fooling myself. I belong with my own kind…"

"Kaname, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I've regretted it ever since…"

"NO! Don't lie to me! DON'T LIE TO ME! You had a chance until you said that filthy lie!"

Zero held on to the wall as the earth rumbled. Some dust showered from the ceiling and he closed his eyes to protect them but he didn't back down. He turned toward the direction of the sound of liquid shaking in a bottle. Kaname really shouldn't drink.

"I am not lying. Remember how we were together? How I couldn't get enough of you? I still feel the same way. Even now, I wish you would let me hold you. I can't stand to hear the pain in your voice…"

Kaname scoffed. "What pain? I feel nothing for you…"

"Now who is lying…?"

Zero flinched as the bottle exploded by his head.

"Why did you come here?" Kaname shrieked, going to grab the teen by the throat. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to end his own suffering. He wanted… "I was perfectly willing to leave you to whatever you desired. I made myself leave so I wouldn't hurt you. Any of you. You came here to torment me? Knowing you can never give me what I desire, that I can never be yours!"

"You're wrong… Kaname. You are… mine. You will always… be mine. Remember?"

Zero put his arms around Kaname and pulled him to him. One hand – the undamaged one – deliberately followed the familiar path along the curve of Kaname's back to slide possessively down to grab the luscious swell of the vampire's behind, his fingers delving where only a lover's should. Kaname gasped at the boy's audacity, his muscles clenching in an also familiar reaction and… didn't pull away. He trembled, his eyes closing as he became distracted by other things: his scent, his hot breath on his face. He wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted to taste his blood so baldly, it became an ached inside of him. His hold on the teen's neck loosened and Zero gently, cautiously pushed it away.

"And… I will always belong to you. I promise you I will always be yours because… I love you. I love you so much I'm willing to say it even if you are a maniac," Zero avowed, raising the healing hand to stroke Kaname's soft hair, leaning forward to inhale the scent of him. He smelled good, even in the midst of this place. Kaname. His Kaname…

"No… You're just saying that…" Kaname pulled away, moved away even if the desire was strongest to stay in his arms. It wasn't real. He was just scared. He'll say anything to save himself… "You can't mean it. You wanted to discard me as if I were…"

"I wanted to do the right thing. I've always done the right thing. I'm the responsible one. I make the right decisions. My plans were to marry Sayori and have children. I _promised _myself to her to that end. I was the one to make sure there would always be someone to take care of my parents' ranch. It had always been my dream. I didn't have the courage to change it. To break my promise. Especially…"

"For me?" Kaname again sneered, whipping back toward the boy. He was right. God, he needed a drink…

"You scare me, Kaname. But not just you. The idea of you. You're not 'normal'. You're certainly not traditional. I am afraid of what would happen if I choose you. Nothing would be predictable. The least of our problems would be that there would be no children. What would people say? How would they treat us? Our family? How would Ichiru and Yuuki feel? Is it the right thing to do? Could there be consequences? What else would go wrong? Be in jeopardy? I can't help feeling that nothing would be assured and it scares me. You turned our world on its head and the last thing I knew I should pick, that last thing that would be a responsible choice was you, despite what my heart wanted. Look at us: we're having a lovers' quarrel in a room full of bodies!"

Kaname sniffed and wiped his eyes. He looked around him as if he was only now noticing his surroundings.

"Oh yes…" Kaname muttered, wiping his nose. "We should go…"

"You think so?" Zero commented sarcastically as Kaname again came over to him, held him. They lifted off gently, a far cry from Zero initial introduction to this place and headed off out of the room. Zero clung to Kaname tightly, shuddering in relief as the stench faded. How could Kaname not understand how he felt? Why he had done what he had? Kaname was completely off the rails but… Zero turned his nose to the vampire's neck. Kaname…

"I wasn't going to leave you there you know…" Kaname offered as they safely landed in a room some distance and turns away from the pit. He released the boy and walked away to look for something to light so Zero could see. He didn't have a single candle. Not one…

"Liar."

"...Okay. I had thought about it…"

"You sick, twisted…"

"I understand your fear, believe it or not. It comes with a sense of responsibility. You want to make the sacrifices to your happiness that would meet these responsibilities. It's not dissimilar to the choices a… prince would make."

"I don't want to disappoint anybody, especially my parents. Even if they might be… gone. I don't feel as though I can live with myself if I did. Kaname where are you?"

"Here. I'm trying to find…" Ah. The brandy…

"What?"

Zero flinched as something burst into flame. His eyes adjusted to the lit room to see Kaname standing in front of him and torch burning just behind him. He looked beautiful even with blood drying on his face…

"What did you do to Ichiru?"

"He's fine. I stopped what I was doing shortly after you grabbed my ass. He's trying to find you. We'll leave here in a moment and get him."

"He'll think I'm nuts if we come out together after what you did. You scared the shit out of us."

"I'm sorry, Zero. I was miserable and I wanted you all to die a painful horrible death for it. Is that so hard to understand?"

Zero laughed. It was the way he'd said it. He looked so ashamed of himself.

"No. I guess not."

"Maybe we shouldn't come out together. Maybe you should just go and leave me…"

"No. Kaname, we came for you. Yuuki would kill me if…"

"I'm serious, Zero. You're right. You wouldn't have what you'd always wanted and you'd be in a relationship that you may live to regret. If I were entirely honest I would tell you that I can wait. You can have Sayori now and later… we can have each other, if you still want me. I can come to you in fifty years as easily as I can come to you tomorrow. I just have to get used to delaying my gratification. Not easy, I assure you…"

"Kaname. No," Zero said firmly, going to the hesitant brunette, reaching out to hold him again. "No. I couldn't bear it…"

"I can visit. We can have a torrid affair. You know, every few months I can visit and we can fuck each other senseless and have that to live on until the next time…"

Zero had no choice. He had to kiss him. It was the only way to shut him up. He closed his eyes and ignored the gore, quickly sucking those sweet lips into his mouth. When Kaname eventually melted, moaning against him, he went to work lapping his tongue against his lower lip, worrying it expertly until Kaname began to try to undress him, dragging him toward the bed. Zero pulled away.

"Time to go. I'm hungry…"

"What?" Was he serious? He kisses him like that and leaves? Kaname's aura got a bit darker…

"If you want more you'll clean yourself up and pack. The others are waiting."

"You bastard. Using sex like this…"

"We want you with us, Kaname. No visiting. Are you coming?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can watch you with her. I don't think I can stand it."

"Kaname…"

"I'm serious. It was bad enough before I had you."

"Are you really going to stay here?"

"Stay away. As I said I will visit sometimes. But I can't guarantee her safety, even if I love you."

"God, Kaname. You want me to break it off with her. That's what you want because I don't want to leave you. I don't want to wait fifty years to see you."

"That's the best I can do. Unfortunately… I do… have a heart and it breaks easily when it comes to you… humans…"

Kaname gave a watery shy smile and Zero felt something inside of him snap. The fears, the plans, the expectations just seemed to pale in comparison to the need to not hurt Kaname anymore. They had adopted him into their family and here Zero was continually treating like an outsider. He wasn't. He didn't deserve to be. He didn't deserve to be left behind to suffer. While they all suffered. Zero included. He suddenly realised his happiness lay with this man and the hint was how his heart soared when he came to the decision. He wanted this more than anything. Him. Kaname.

"Give me some time to tell her. To break it off. That's all I ask."

"What? What about…"

"Ichiru can have the heirs. Or Yuuki…"

"Yuuki?" Over his ashes…

"Kaname, my love, she won't stay a little girl forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… What do you mean?" Zero bellowed, tightening his hold on the sweet brunette.

"Nothing. Nothing! Oh…" Kaname lost breath as Zero squeezed him through his pants... and coherent thought evaporated as he slid toward the ground. He was so happy. So...

Damn, it had been too long.

"**SO…** **HE JUST PASSED OUT, HUH?"**

"Yes… Just like that. We were um… talking and he fainted. I can't wake him…"

"It's a wonder he was awake at all with how much he had been drinking," Aidou opined, after pulling open each eyelid. He rose gingerly to his feet and patted his arm inside the makeshift sling. Kaname had been kind considering his mood. He'd only gored his neck and flung him across the tunnel, breaking his arm as well. The doctor had come to later, partially healed and having to break his bones again to set it properly. Nothing out of the ordinary. Par for the course with Kaname. "He'll wake up in a few hours as if he'd just taken a nap. Don't worry about it."

"I see… Will he remember anything?" Zero asked, wondering if they'll have to hash this out again. If he'll go crazy again. He picked him up gently to take him to the carriage. He could already see Yuuki impatiently pacing outside, she having seen the torch.

"Probably. Sometimes he doesn't."

"Oh."

"I can't believe he didn't kill you," Doctor Aidou mused to the boys. "I could have sworn…."

"Excuse me. Can I take him?"

"Sure, Ichiru," Zero responded handing him over. "We should take him to the carriage… Where are you going? Put him down! No! Ichiru! Come down from…!"

"Stop, Ichiru!" Aidou tried, but in vain.

Zero turned away. He couldn't look…

_THUD!_

Zero ran to edge of the flooring and peered over the edge at the groaning, bloody mess below him on the stones then up to the unrepentant teen on what would have been the second storey window ledge, his eyes saying it all.

_Now we're even._

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._

_So we are coming to the end. Next chapter should be the last.  
_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Return

_by lightpathetic_

**ICHIRU** had only a moment or two of satisfaction, though. He wasn't surprised when he felt rather than heard the presence behind him on the ledge. He looked down only to confirm his suspicions. Kaname's broken body was no longer on the rocky pile below him and the rich, dark aura of an irritated pure blood began to seep into his bones. Ichiru started to tremble only because it was too exhausting fighting the urge not to. He turned to face him, his fists and teeth clenched however, to minimise the shaking.

Kaname was furious. That fall could have killed him! What if there had been an inconvenient spike or wooden stake? He could have been killed! After how many years of carefully orchestrated survival? And by what? A child? Damn, he had been too careless. If it had been any other person, what wouldn't he be doing to them now...?

"Care to try that again with me conscious?" he sneered. Ichiru shook his head.

"No. I wouldn't get very far. You know, you don't look so good, Kaname." Ichiru nodded smugly to the arm that was tucked in an awkward manner into Kaname's body. "I think that shoulder needs some atten..."

Ichiru was cut off by a swift jab to his throat. He couldn't even cough as he was get aloft, a hand squeezing his throat. Ichiru's mouth gaped in futility as blood red eyes stared up with some relish at his anguished face.

"I'll be fine afffter a meal. Pperhappss you wisshh to vvolunteeerr?"

"Kaname! No!"

"Kaname!"

Kaname looked down and around him as both Zero and Yuuki yelled up at him, running toward the ruined wall. His hitherto steady stance weakened, especially at the look of fear in Yuuki's face and he turned away from it, dropping Ichiru back onto the ledge, "steadying" him so he didn't fall onto – for instance – an uncomfortable pile of rubble he'd had the misfortune to test beforehand...

"You were in no danger. I lost my temper, that's all..."

"I don't believe you," Ichiru spat, rolling in order to push onto his feet, one hand still massaging his neck. "This is you. This is what you are. Worst... than anything... we could even imagine..."

Kaname grabbed the boy's shoulders but the youth shrugged them off violently.

"Get off me!"

"Ichiru! Stop it! I... I was upset and shaken! You could have killed me...!"

"I wish I had. I wish we had. That first day. If I'd had... any idea... of what you were... What you would do to us..."

"Ichiru, if this is about what I did earlier... I'm sorry. I get... belligerent when I'm unhappy and drunk. Zero understands. He's forgiven me..."

"Does he? Well, that's good to know! But I don't! And you know why, don't you?" Ichiru screamed, pushing at the still hovering vampire to gain enough space to stand. His eyes glowed with anger, his fangs sprouted tentatively. Another of those odd occasions when his newly minted nature came forth unbidden. He swore in frustration, tears coming to his eyes. He was already sick of this. Sick of not being able to be _normal_. He'd once looked forward to the morning, to the prospect of greeting the sun full on, the heat of it on his face, the glare of it in his eyes. Now he shrank from it. Now he couldn't stand to be in his own skin. At the lowest point of his life he'd seen the others as food. _Food!_

Kaname, though, saw this with a pride he didn't deserve. He literally ached to take Ichiru in hand. To teach him. Show him. Everything he could be and more. He felt a father's pride and ambition for a son he loved without reservation; the need to show him what the world had to offer creatures like _them_. He saw pain and shame in Ichiru and nothing could be more unwarranted. His heart ached to see Ichiru full of regret at not being a man when he could be so much more...

"Why didn't you just let me die? Huh? Why did you curse me like this? I can't stand the thought that I'll be like this for the rest of my life. Worst of all that I could become like you. Zero's forgiven you? He can afford to. He doesn't have to face what I do!"

"Ichiru! You know I had no choice! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I am now! I can help...!"

"I don't want your help! I don't even want you to touch me! They don't know what you really are, what you are capable of. But I do! Do you think I haven't figured out by now that those people who took us were actually the good guys? That they were trying their best to rid the earth of such evil, such depravity like they've never known before...? To think they died knowing that they failed. That there was no justice for them in this world because you still live!"

"Ichiru. Please..."

"What? Are you going to deny it? What you almost did to us just now? What you did to Patrice? Or Rido? Or countless others before them or since? Are you going to deny that beside your Aunt there is no-one else that would mourn you when you are gone? What is it, Kaname? Are you actually trying to deny it's true?"

Kaname had turned away during Ichiru's speech, growing quiet as he looked off into the distance as if deep in thought. His hands hung at his sides as he stood there transfixed, his body fully healed. Ichiru wondered if he'd heard him, if he was going to ignore him. He looked below him at the gathered spectators, they watching as if they could sense the serious conversation that was occurring but unable to hear the details. Zero met his eyes in a silent, worried query and Ichiru gave him a resigned look as he made to climb down. So much for the grand confrontation. So much for Kaname answering his questions himself as Aidou had promised. But he was certain of one thing. He would get his family away from him even if it was the last thing he did...

"I don't have to justify myself to you, Ichiru. You aren't even a newborn compared to me. You cannot possibly imagine what I've seen or experienced, what I've learned about my people, the world or about myself. You come to me after speaking to a few people, with you naive human notions and presume to know anything about me. To _judge _me..."

"Then you do deny it..."

"I. Deny. Nothing! Nor do I confirm it. I don't have to! Certainly not to you! I did what I needed to! And I was damned successful! I have lasted longer than any other in my position. You wail about evil. You will never know what true evil I have prevented from taking my place! Never! Thanks to me!"

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm getting down. My family is worried..."

"What? No naive, asinine come back? You won't even try to make this a memorable conversation?"

"Fuck you," Ichiru slid down to a lower outcropping, ready to drop to the ground. "I'm done talking to _you_. You aren't worth my breath..."

"Ichiru! Ichiru, wait..."

Ichiru stopped. Why did he stop? That moment Kaname had shown himself to be truly the thing he'd despised. His arrogance dripped from his entire demeanour, his heartlessness presented itself. In those few moments he'd glimpsed Kaname at his worst and loathed him. He could see what Patrice had hated with every fibre of her being. He should go. Take his family and leave this place. But. But then...those words. A plea. Said with such softness. Such anguish. It was familiar. Touching. Ichiru turned back to face the vampire. The one whose eyes now lost the coldness and now pleaded with him to understand.

Kaname saw as Ichiru paused and sighed in relief, looking down away from those distrustful eyes. He couldn't blame him. He couldn't believe that was him just now. What an idiot. He couldn't believe he'd once been that way.

"But... If I were to try to... explain what I was to you..." Kaname began, speaking quietly, as if to his feet. "I would try to explain that... I made a decision, a long time ago, to never end up like my parents. To make the ones that betrayed us pay, those same people that came begging to me to save them. I used fear, allowed it to be my ally. I grew to be despised but as long as I was feared I gained what I wanted: respect and power. And I had lots of it. Physical as well as authoritative. Enough to... Enough to feel as though... I was above everyone else. To feel as though... I was a god among the living. It was soon apparent I could do as I pleased without serious opposition and... it consumed me. To the point where... I could not be redeemed. It became so normal to be loathed that I stoked it. It was the one thing that was constant: not being able to trust anyone. Having everyone as an enemy, whether or not we were at least in an armed truce. And hell, I could always be counted on to betray even those. I was... am... despicable."

"So it's all true then? Children and..."

"Yes. And much more."

Ichiru too looked away. What did he do with this knowledge? He couldn't believe this was the same person he had liked to grope. Harmless, sweet Kaname. What a joke...

"I'm going down..."

"But I've changed, Ichiru! Believe me...!"

"How much could you have changed if you were willing to do this to us...?"

"But I didn't! That's how much I've changed! The old me would still be having his fun with you all! The old me would have killed you before you could have gone back to the others and poisoned their minds against me. Oh, I know what you were going to do. But instead... I want to beg your forgiveness. To beg you to give me a chance!"

"I guess I should be grateful for this mercy..." Ichiru ground out sarcastically. Kaname abruptly turned away, running his fingers through is hair to soothe his nerves. He was trying. Heaven knew he was... trying...

"The turning point... was when Kara was born. Something happened inside of me. It was like the ice fell away from my mind, my heart and I began to see clearly. But then, for the first time there was someone beside myself I truly cared about. I felt such protectiveness, such hope in her. Such pride. I wanted her to see me and know me and never be afraid, never hate me. I wanted..."

"Her love."

"Always. The moment she looked up at me I felt that there was something more to this life than conquest, more to this life than even me. It's when I began to think about what was wrong, what I should change, to make her safe; to always have her love. It was then I became stupid... careless..."

"What do you mean?"

"I began to trust people I shouldn't have. I began to let my guard down. My policies softened. News of a plot reached me but instead of annihilating the suspects, I moved. I wanted to be better. I wanted to give them time to realise I was no longer a threat..."

"It didn't work."

Kaname squeezed his eyes closed and threw back his head. The familiar but still unbearable wash of pain came over him. He covered his face with his hands and had been unaware that he had been wailing until arms pulled him into their warmth, until a firm body pressed him against it. He reached out and buried his face in that neck, holding him tightly as tears fell.

"Kaname... Kaname. I'm sorry..." He was crying as if he would lose his mind. All Ichiru could think of was soothing his pain.

"You don't understand! I've paid with my little girl. My sweet angel. She was the only one... If only it could have been me! Why couldn't it have been me...?"

"Shhh. Kaname. I'm sorry. So sorry..."

"**WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG?"** Yuuki asked, getting tired of looking up and deciding to quiz Zero instead.

"It looks like they're talking things through. Really, Ichiru can be so crazy sometimes..."

"Yes," Dr. Aidou mused, looking across at Zero. "It's going to be alright. They're coming down."

"Finally! I did think Kaname was going to hurt him...!" Yuuki offered, waving up at them.

"He would have deserved it," Zero opined, his eyes too following the descent of the two vampires, taking a perverse satisfaction that Ichiru hadn't been spared the humiliation of riding on Kaname's back like a child. His triumph grew as he saw the pained look on Ichiru's face.

"Um... _Kaname_..." Dr. Aidou called when they had safely landed. He'll never get use to just calling him that. By his first name only. Especially after the time of it he'd had earning the right to even call him anything else but "my Prince" or "Master". "Kaname-sama" had come after many years and many worthwhile deeds. But these kids had changed so much about him... "I trust everything has been resolved?"

He looked warily at the two vampires. He suspected Ichiru had had a lot more to say than merely voicing his annoyance at being tortured. Dr. Aidou's mind had recalled the uneasy time on the balcony of their captors house, the questions Ichiru had had. Up there had been as good a time as any to have it out. Besides, he was sensitive to Kaname's moods and the vampire prince's had run the gamut.

Ichiru looked across at Kaname after dismounting and realised the pureblood was still too distraught to speak. Still, dark eyes watched the younger vampire with trepidation. He was waiting for his decision.

"Yes. We're good," he replied simply, placing his hand on the still silent brunette's shoulder. He was still in two minds about this, but it looked as though he would ere on the side of discretion. Kaname had been through a lot and he was who he was now. He tried harder now, worked harder now than at any time before when he was this all powerful prince, Ichiru was sure. He wanted to give him the chance he had lost to be better. He wanted to be one of the people that believed in him. Loved him. That's what family was for.

Zero looked visibly relieved as he turned to head to the carriage. He decided to get the details later.

"Fine. Let's go then. We've dawdled enough and it's getting late..."

"Kaname and I will take over the reins now, Zero. You all can go into the carriage and get some sleep..."

"After dinner," Kaname managed, his voice still husky. "I have some leftover meat below..."

"Kaname...!" Zero cried, turning back to kill him. The son of a...!

"What? It's wild pig! I swear it!"

"Huh?" Yuuki asked as the men became on edge. "What's wrong with you all?"

"Nothing, Yuuki. Nothing. I'm just in the mood for canned soup and corned beef. That's _all_."

"Zero. Honestly! Come on...!" Kaname pleaded, hurt that Zero would suspect such a thing but the teen didn't relent.

"No! Let's leave this place."

The group continued on to the carriage. Zero took down the provisions and threw the cans to the pureblood to open, forbidding him to return to the ruins when he looked at them in distaste. They'd had enough of this place. The sooner they were gone the better. The sooner they were on their way, the sooner they could return...

Home.

"**ZERO. I TOLD YOU**. We'll take the next shift. Go get some sleep."

"No, thanks. I'm not sure I should leave you two al..."

Zero suddenly closed his mouth blinked sleepily with some suspicion at the brunette vampire then nodded off, almost falling off the seat. Ichiru caught him gently and prepared to lift him but found he had some "assistance".

"I was just thinking of doing that myself. You surprised me."

"I've had some practice. It's quite useful when dealing with worried siblings."

"Yes..." Kaname waited until Zero was safely installed inside the carriage before turning back to Ichiru. He liked the relaxed atmosphere that had finally descended on them and didn't want to touch on the topic of his abandonment again so soon. "It could be cleaner, you know. It's only because you are still unsure of yourself but confidence will come with time and practice."

Ichiru nodded simply and picked up the reins, slapping them once against the rump of the horses. He was less than enthusiastic about any of his vampire powers and it showed. They were hardly any consolation for what he had become...

"I wonder," Kaname mused nonchalantly, leaning back in the seat with his arm draped over the back rest behind the teen, "if you are ready to go get something to eat."

Ichiru frowned, puzzled, looking across at the lounging brunette.

"Haven't we just...?"

Ichiru's attention snapped back on the road as Kaname looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"No. I'm not."

"Ichiru. You'll have to learn to hunt sometime. You must be 'hungry' by now..."

"No. I'm not, actually. I feel great."

"Really! Then... you must have had blood. New vampires need quite a bit as their bodies adapt."

Kaname was speaking softly, calmly, his patience and affection for this boy clearly evident but Ichiru ignored him, his attention seemed riveted by the task at hand. Kaname sighed and yanked the reins away, tossing them away onto the horses.

"Hey! What the hell are you...?"

"I think you should let me take over. At least until we have finished this conversation."

"I don't want to talk about it, alright! Why don't you leave me alone...?"

Ichiru gasped as they lifted into the air and sped up, the noise of the protesting animals seemed loud until they suddenly became silent. There was no sound from the carriage itself. The boy guessed the occupants were out as well. Ichiru threw his hands down in defeat. Kaname _would_ have to show off.

"There. Now we can talk."

"Didn't you hear me...?"

"Did Zero feed you?"

"Maybe," Ichiru offered petulantly.

"Ichiru," Kaname growled warningly. "Do you _like_ when I'm upset...?"

"It was Seiren, okay? She saw I was suffering and insisted I..." Ichiru couldn't finish. He was still disgusted. Kaname's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he grabbed the teen's shoulder and pulled him around so he could meet his face, his eyes.

"Seiren... _fed you_, you said_? Insisted?"_

"Yes!" Ichiru practically exclaimed, shocked at Kaname's response. Did he think that...? "I didn't force her to, if that's what you mean! _I_ wanted to wait until we'd found you!"

Kaname released Ichiru and stared off into the distance, his mind whirring. Of course he didn't force her. Purebloods couldn't be forced to do much of anything, especially not by a level "D" vampire. Which meant Seiren had wanted him – a _duprodiss _( a pathetic excuse for a vampire, usually applicable to ex-human ones) - to drink her blood. _Wanted it. _Which meant only one thing to pureblood. More so in her case. She was much more of a traditionalist than he had ever been on a bad day. Kaname was floored. Was she that much concerned for her future? Did she really think that he wouldn't take care of her? Sure he had run off but he would have come back eventually. When he'd found the strength to deal with... them. Kaname sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe she'd had a point. But Ichiru? There would have been nobles that would fall over themselves. Do anything. _Kill! _For the opportunity she had given this novice. Ichiru didn't even like the idea of drinking blood. How would he appreciate the magnitude of being chosen to form a blood bargain with a pureblood? The power he had received from it? Fathom the length of time he would now live? What was expected of him? That... she regarded him as _hers_?

Kaname shook his head, opening his eyes. Maybe he was overreacting. He had planned to do the same thing for him if the need arose. He had expected it would take some measure of effort to convince Ichiru to hunt. He had been prepared to let him starve then present him with the opportunity to drink. It usually worked. But if he had proved more stubborn, and the need arose, he would have slaked his thirst rather than see him suffer. After all, his becoming a vampire had been his fault. But that was all! He wouldn't have exacted anything in return. It would have come forth from his love for him. His own need to see him happy. He was almost certain Seiren would not have had this motivation.

"Ichiru..."

"Yes? What is it?" Ichiru prodded as Kaname again fell silent. He'd been watching the brunette's stricken expression ever since he'd grabbed him. Did he still think he'd take advantage of his disabled aunt? Ichiru did wonder although Kaname didn't feel angered. Instead he looked tortured...

"Nothing. It... was another surprise, that's all. You are very lucky. Pure blood quenches the thirst for a much longer duration than human blood. Perhaps... that's why she did it..." Unlikely but possible. Kaname sighed. His values dictated he speak to her first before determining what the lesser vampire wanted, as much as he ached to make sure Ichiru was fine with this. It was the hierarchy of their world. One he had himself brutally enforced.

"That's very likely since you had run off and left us. I told her I could wait for you but she made me. I couldn't even bite properly. It's like my fangs have a mind of their own. I botched the effort considerably. She even flinched in pain but I couldn't stop myself. I was so..."

Kaname leaned forward and groaned loudly, cutting Ichiru off. That as much as confirmed it. These humans. You take your eye off of them for one minute and they got into all sorts of bother...

"Kaname! Watch it! We're falling!"

Well that was a good idea. Descend now and have this out with her. He had no illusions that she was asleep anyway. Kaname slowed down the rate of descent considerably and soon they landed on a road heading in the general westerly direction they had been travelling, the horses placed gently onto the surface. But they soon sprang up, pulling the cart forward a bit before Ichiru grabbed the reins and began to make soothing noises.

"Wait here."

Kaname was gone by the time Ichiru looked over.

"Kaname?" Ichiru positioned the brake and dismounted looking around him. Nothing. Where had he gone? Was he sick? "Kaname!" he called again, more irritated than anything. Where the devil had he disappeared to?

**SEIREN** was placed carefully but without too much ceremony onto her feet and she had only just regained her posture before Kaname faced her some fifteen feet away, as if wary of an adversary. Honestly, did he think she was in any condition to be dangerous to him?

"_Do you have anything to say to me?"_

Seiren sighed in frustration. She had lots to say. She had the grimmest scolding of his life building in every fibre of her being. But she could articulate none of it. However, she did know what he was in a snit about. Her hearing was fine after all...

Kaname saw as Seiren nodded once, pointed toward the road and then clasped the same hand to her chest. That's it. He was right.

"_Dammit, Seiren-ken! You know those children are off limits! They are mine!"_

Seiren stamped, her angry aura escaping.

"_Y... L..."_ She sighed in frustration then pointed to Kaname and then waved away, denoting what Ichiru had been telling him all evening.

"_I told you where I was going! I told you I would be back! I made sure you were 'fed' before I left! You could have lasted until..."_

Seiren made an upturned palm gesture and pointed at the road again.

"_So what? He had his brother. He may even have gone hunting eventually if you'd left well enough alone...!"_

Seiren slapped her chest again. And again. _I want him. I want him!_ Her eyes told him the rest. _You owe me that. You owe me that!_

Kaname ran his fingers through his hair. He looked over to where Ichiru stood squinting into the dark, oblivious to his being the subject of a pureblood property battle.

"_He can't even see us. He may drink blood but he is still very much like a human boy. In denial. No respect. You can have anybody. I can get you anybody..."_

Seiren thumped her chest again and Kaname turned away as if he couldn't stand to see it.

"_Why? Why him? Because... of what I did to you?"_

Kaname didn't need an answer. Seiren was adamant. It was either he killed her now or let her have what she wanted. Ichiru. With no interference from him. Kaname was in anguish. She knew. She knew he loved them...

Seiren reached out and turned him around to face her. She smiled up soothingly into his face, stroking his hair back from it like she used to do when he had been a little boy, first coming to her after the death of his parents. She pointed to the road again and then pressed her right hand to her heart. She then grabbed his hands and brought them to her lips in a show of allegiance and devotion. She meant Kaname no harm but she wanted Ichiru. She liked him. She would teach him. And... she would not take him away from him. She smiled up at him again as she clasped his hands to her chest. _Trust me..._

Kaname too smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She wasn't challenging him. This was simply what she wanted. And why should he deny her this one request? Especially after everything she had given up for him?

"_I feel like I should tell him. But he won't like it. He'll insist that no-one owns him and it will only go downhill from there..."_

Seiren shook her head vigorously and winked. There was more than one way to tame a lion. She turned to walk back to the road, pulling Kaname with her. Kaname let her lead him. She was much better already than when he'd last seen her those weeks ago. Yuuki had been telling him about how they had been caring for her and not only had he been again touched by the kindness of these children, he had been impressed by her progress. She moved around, slowly but determinedly, and even though she lost her words the children understood her well enough. It had been quite a thing to watch she and the others communicate. They had developed their own rapport and Kaname did know Seiren was honouring their efforts by taking Ichiru to her... It was just that they would never understand. It would have to be finessed somehow. They may even notice Kaname deferring to Seiren where the teen was concerned.

"_He won't like it when he finds out," _Kaname said again, quite worried as he noticed Ichiru finally spot them and wave, but he resolved to accept this. _"However... he does have a thing for older women. I suppose he may grow to love you... All I ask is... that you take good care of him. Be kind to him. Otherwise... I'll have to kill you and take him back."_

Seiren looked back at Kaname and nodded without stopping. She had expected nothing less. She would do so. And he would take care of her. For as long as they had each other. That was what blood bargains were about. She had not come by this decision lightly. None of them ever did.

**SHOULD HE TELL THEM NOW** or let them see it for themselves? He was such a coward...

"I don't understand. Shouldn't we see the roof by now?"

"Yuuki! Get down before you fall off the blasted carriage!" Zero hollered in a stage whisper, to the enthusiastic girl balancing quite successfully on the roof behind him. He'd noticed how she had leapt up there with agility and grace not hitherto seen before. "And quit yelling! They're sleeping!"

But not him. He'd been too nervous to since he'd landed carriage on a field near the road from the town at dawn, fixed breakfast (dinner) and woke the others to eat and take over. He'd left them to drive the rest of the way. He'd get some sleep and they would find out for themselves that things were slightly different. He hadn't planned it this way. Had things been ideal he would have gotten them to stay with him for a while and he would have rebuilt the homestead, sourced some cattle and they would have found out eventually but the blow would have been softened. That went out the window when Zero had broken it off with him and he'd been too distraught to care. Besides, it had only been a matter of weeks, almost a month and a half. He could be forgiven for not being completely ready to deal with it but not for being such a _girl _about it...

"Zero, tell her to come down from there! It really is unseemly for her to behave this way!"

"Yuuki! Come on before I come up there!"

"Aw, Zero..." Yuuki pouted slipping back into the space between the teens. Sayori fixed the girl's skirts over her protests and gave a 'wait until I'm in charge again" look to Zero, who looked away from it, his brow knitted, some weighty matter on his mind. Sayori too looked away to the snowy track ahead, tucking her hands back into the fur muff she'd found in a closet at the house, her thoughts again directed to Zero's demeanour toward her, as cold as the snow on their noses. He hadn't kissed her since they had met up with that vampire. Was he afraid of him? That seemed unlikely - she herself having watched open-mouthed as Yuuki had tried to strangle the so-called vampire prince in a delayed fit of pique at being deserted, just before being soundly tickled, after he had fixed dinner, served it, made sure they'd all eaten and cleaned up - but what other explanation could there be? She comforted herself with the prospect of soon being home. They had long ago turned away from the main road and was headed toward the homestead. How it must be in a state since being left unattended all those weeks ago! But it was home. A warm fire, some good home cooking and Zero will be trying to do more than kiss her...

"Zero! Look!"

Zero looked up from where Yuuki tugged his coat to peer into the distance on his left, her pointing toward a large mass of movement.

"Some people are riding this way," Zero again managed in the stage whisper, still not wanting to disturb the others. The falling snow did muffle the noise of their hooves but they were still some distance away. Zero dismounted from the carriage, taking the rifle and a couple guns. He turned to see Yuuki already checking hers.

"Button. What do you think you are doing?"

"Aren't you preparing to...?"

"Get back in the carriage and continue on with Sayori. _I'll_ see what they want." Zero was still whispering, all while checking his weaponry. The carriage was slow and the men were at a gallop. He'd prefer to give the carriage a chance to get away, using the gentle knoll to his left as cover. He could also speak to them from this position. It was possible no-one needed to get hurt or see _them_...

"I don't know how you expect us to sleep in this racket, Zero," Ichiru informed, snatching a gun from Zero before he could react. Zero whipped around to see Kaname, cloth over his eyes peering in the general direction of the group. Zero's mouth dropped open in exasperation at being thwarted. All Kaname wore was a pair of woollen trousers, leather boots and the thin silk shirt he'd been found in, standing in the inches deep snow with more settling on his hair and eyebrows as if it were the height of summer. Zero groaned. Anyone that got a look at him would know he wasn't normal.

"Just let me see what they want first, Kaname! Yuuki!"

"They smell like trouble. They smell like Fernley." Kaname kept perfectly still as he "looked" into the distance but even Sayori could feel that this was deceptive. Ichiru walked forward, hoisting the rifle onto his shoulder.

"Coming?" Ichiru asked, pulling his hat low to block more sunlight.

"Yess." Kaname's claws shot out as he started forward, his teeth bared...

"Wait! Kaname come back here! Dammit!" Zero whipped off his hat and flung it to the ground, truly incensed. The vampires stopped their progress out of concern for his health more than anything else. He had turned an interesting purplish hue... "Kaname! This is our land and you'll do as I say or so help me...! Look at you! If they see you we'll never have another normal day in this place! And what if you needlessly kill them? Don't you understand by now that you can't keep going around murdering our neighbours?"

"Zero, calm down," Ichiru called back over his shoulder at his flustered twin. He got so worked up when he didn't get his way. "We're just going to see what they want..."

"And what about you? Your eyes betray you at the slightest provocation! What if they see them?"

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"Neither will I."

"Kaname!" Deep, deep breath. "Look. Ichiru and I will go. He can keep his hat down low for the time being. Kaname, you stay here until we need you."

"But Zero..."

"I mean it! And sheath those claws! You are scaring Sayori! Come on, Ichiru."

Zero marched forward across the snow covered field, leaving Kaname standing quietly, stewing. Zero peeped behind him to see Yuuki come over and place her hand into his clawed and one, the sharp blades retracting finally as he squeezed her hand, before training his attention again on the group. They would be here soon. They'll soon see what was to become of them.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not her characters. Hey belong to Vampire Knight._

_I'm getting started by writing something and hopefully the mental block goes away and my muse comes to rescue me from drowning. I have a couple chapters to play with before 40 anyway so I shouldn't go over..._


	39. Chapter 39

Mr. Fernley

_by lightpathetic_

**ICHIRU** waited until Zero and he were a fair distance away from Kaname and the others – not that he had any illusions that Kaname would not hear him – before broaching another pressing subject that preyed on his mind.

"When are you going to tell Sayori about you and Kaname?"

"What...?"

Ichiru looked up at his well caught out brother and slid his eyes to the left quickly. Zero got the message. _Don't lie. He's listening!_

"After... I told you and Yuuki. At some point..."

Ichiru turned his attention back to the approaching horsemen and thought for a moment or two. He'd known of course that Kaname was infatuated with his brother but he hadn't thought Zero would give in, him being most conservative and conventional to a fault. He supposed they had come to quite the understanding while they were being held. Still, it had been a bad shock when he had seen them that morning, kissing like that, seemingly away from prying eyes. He'd gone to look for his brother and had come across the lovers locked in a passionate embrace behind some trees. But he suspected Kaname hadn't been in the least bit surprised. The pureblood had given him a rather smug, knowing look as they had gotten into the carriage just after dawn, one that suggested he had known he was there. Ichiru didn't pretend to know everything that went on in Kaname's mind but he had a feeling that Zero was going to be subjected to a lot more "help" in cluing in the people around him that they belonged to each other. Ichiru worried about what his suspicions boded for Sayori, especially if Zero continued to delay the inevitable as he had been. Ichiru didn't like her very much but he wasn't heartless. She had been through a lot because of them and now it looked as though it would be all for nothing as she was about to lose her fiancé. Zero had to take care of this before Kaname did.

"We should do it tonight, before she gets it in her head to settle in again, start knitting more throws for the sofa."

"No... She's still recovering, Ichiru. I want to wait until she is stronger. Besides, I'm not even sure if she can just go home. She's been living with us now for months. What will people think of her...?"

Ichiru sighed loudly. No wonder Kaname had been taking things in hand.

"Are you going to go ahead and marry her?"

"No! I... No."

"Okay. And I'm certainly not going to. She brings out the worst in me even without the vampirism..."

"I'm not asking you to...!"

"Then tell her! Tonight! Knowing her she'll find somewhere to go rather than stay and be humiliated further."

Zero turned away to look into the distance and eventually nodded, defeated. Ichiru felt a wash of relief as he too returned to the contemplation of the approaching men. It was too cruel to do something like that to anyone. Ichiru knew. It may hurt like hell to know you were no longer loved but it was better than knowing you were being made a fool of by the one you loved. Much better.

**THE MEN** slowed down as they approached the two boys. They cantered to a stop eventually but stayed on their horses looking down at the pair, their eyes full of puzzled speculation. Eventually the leader spat some chewing tobacco onto the ground and settled back in his saddle. He was too used to Zero's unwelcoming glare to be disturbed by it.

"Forgive us for staring but its like we're seeing a couple of ghosts."

"That's not yet the case, Doug. I can assure you the bullets in these guns are as real as that stupid look on your face. If you've gotten enough of an eyeful you can just turn around and go on home. Tell your boss we'll thank him to stay off our land."

"Well, that there's the problem, son. Mr. Fernley bought up this here land, what with its being abandoned and all..."

"Abandoned! It was never abandoned! We had to go handle some business...!"

"...And left nothing on it? The homestead and everything gone? Even all that cattle you've been fighting tooth and nail to protect? Besides children can't own land. Yer parents done gone and left you and this land years ago. Mayor declared them legally dead the other day. Aint that right, Jimmy?"

"Sure is."

"You all's trespassing."

Zero's mouth dropped open. _Nothing? _ The men sniggered as he literally staggered back in his tracks and Ichiru had to catch him and hold him upright. He looked sick. As well he should be. After everything they'd done to protect their land, their cattle and themselves, it was snatched out from under them while they had been trying to save themselves. It was the worst thing that could have happened. They had been ready to give their lives for this patch of earth and now to lose it. To Mr. Fernley... Ichiru felt like killing the whole lot of them.

After he'd made sure Zero wouldn't keel over, even though he stood there as if he wanted to, Ichiru turned back to the amused group of men. He'd known them all a long time through their struggles with Mr. Fernley and they were clearly enjoying that the tide had finally flowed against the twin boys. But Ichiru was still going to fight.

"Tell Mr. Fernley he'll need to show us a deed. Otherwise you all need to get off our land. Quickly. Before my finger slips on this trigger..."

"Now look here! We come to ask you all nicely! We are within our rights to shoot the lot of ya where you stand...!"

Doug was cut off by a shot from the rifle that just winged the cuff of his jacket. The kid had seen him go for his gun and he hadn't looked up once!

"You'll have to be faster draw than that if you were gonna try it. Now, all of you turn around and leave before I change my mind and fertilize this soil with your brains."

"The nerve of this kid! The man's got the legal right to all this here land...!"

"Never you mind, Larry. They will get what's coming to them soon. Come on. Maybe it all needs to sink in first. Shock can do curious things to folks. But you listen, boy. Next time you see us it will be with the sheriff and a few deputies. If you know what's good for ya..."

"I'll thank you to keep your unasked for advice to yourself. And you had better not come with him because the next time I see you I'll be using your hat for target practice."

Ichiru kept his gun on the men until they had turned around, shooting a round over their heads when he thought they weren't going fast enough. As soon as they were a good few miles away he turned and took Zero's arm and shook him none-too-gently.

"Come on, Zero. Let's go. You can't stay out in the snow blubbering like this..."

"Didn't you hear what they said...?" Another tear fell as he look up at Ichiru. His twin averted his gaze.

"Of course I did, Zero..."

"Everything's gone. Everything we've tried to..."

"We'll start over, Zero. We'll build everything bigger and better than it ever was. We'll never let that man keep us down. Never!"

"Kaname knew. He had to have known. Why didn't he tell us?"

"Maybe he was trying to protect us. We all had enough on our plate without knowing we had nothing... to come back... to..."

Ichiru stopped and rubbed his eyes furiously. It had just hit him, the significance of it all. After everything they'd been through the one thing they'd counted was coming home, coming back to what they could truly count on. Now even that was gone.

"Ichiru! Christ..."

Zero dropped his weapons and threw his arms around his gasping twin. They wept for a while together before they felt the warmth of an extra pair of arms and the shield from the cold driving wind and snow. They pulled apart and saw the distraught visage the brunette vampire, his eyes filled with all the regret he felt for the pain he had caused. Zero pulled away from him, unable to look at him but Ichiru had no such qualms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. And... it seemed pointless. There was nothing you could have done to change the situation and we needed to concentrate on finding you and Yuuki..."

"I know, Kaname. I think Zero knows you have our best interest at heart by now. Don't you, Zero? Zero?"

Zero clenched his fists and looked up into the heavens as if trying to search for some meaning, some sign. Some way out of the nightmare they were having. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he was still asleep from that time he'd eaten that old duck and had had that fever. The dreams he'd had then were wild. Crazy. Unrelenting in their terrors. Much like this one. Until his mother had awoken him. He remembered anchoring himself on her worried gaze. _ It was alright, darling. Alright..._

"Zero..."

He felt the hand on his shoulder, the warmth almost too hot but comforting. Always comforting. He lowered his gaze and looked at Kaname where he stood, too close, his body touching his lightly but intimately. Zero closed his eyes as fingers snaked into the nape of his hair and suddenly he was being held, those arms like strong bands but Zero knew they would never hurt him. Never. He broke down again. It was too much...

"I've failed. I've failed them..."

"No, Zero. It was I that failed you. But I will make this up to you. I will get everything you need to rebuild. I will buy whatever you need to restore this place. Your parents will never know the difference. Trust me. Please."

"You lied to me before..." Zero tried for a censorious tone but failed. Kaname pulled away and pretended to become arrogant, putting some hauteur into his tone.

"And I'll do it again, if necessary. You need someone to protect you and take care of you as well, Zero. We all do." Kaname sighed and came out of character for moment, clasping the boys hands in his own. "Even me."

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Ichiru asked, just to remind the lovers that he was still there. Kaname shot a look over his shoulder at Ichiru, his eyes narrowed as the mischievous boy. _Could you play along please? I'm doing my best here!_ Ichiru chuckled and Zero pulled away his hands, understanding what had passed between the two vampires very well. But he wasn't insulted. In fact, it made him think of what he did have: his family.

"Kaname," Zero muttered, on his way to pick his weapons off the ground. "Would you take us all to... whatever's left? No more stalling."

"...Okay." Kaname looked ashamed to be caught out in his ploy. He gestured to his back. "Come on, Zero..."

"No. I happen to know you are quite capable of carrying us without that..."

"But I like being between your legs..."

"Oh, brother..." Ichiru exclaimed beginning to walk briskly away from this conversation.

Zero decided he'd rather do that than piggy-back. "Ichiru! Wait for me!"

"Oh come on!" Kaname called as he lifted off to follow them, quite put out by the boycott. "I have a reason! It's less things for me to concentrate on! I'll have to 'carry' you both and the carriage too...! Zero, are you listening to me...?"

**MR. FERNLEY** was actually whistling as he performed his nightly ablutions. He'd already stripped to his long-johns, donned his cap and ordered the hot water bottle. He'll turn in soon having had the most wonderful end to his week: he was the proud owner of the Kiriyuu ranch and he and the sheriff had just given those kids until sun-down tomorrow to get the hell off of it. He chuckled again at the memories. He sure had enjoyed the begging, that cock-and-bull story about being kidnapped and the look on their faces when they realised he'd never sell it back to them, regardless of the offer. They must have been kidding. After all he'd done, paid, to get it? After all he had lost? Now he could console himself that they would be gone! Finally! Run off the very land they'd fought so hard to keep. Ha! Now all he had to do was finish what those men had said they were going to do. Kill them. Can't have them coming back and causing any more trouble.

Mr. Fernley shuddered a little as he thought of those "men". They had showed up after some discrete inquiries he'd made about killing demons. They had nothing wrong with them per se, but that was what was unsettling about them. They had been too perfect and too cold. Reminding him of that man that had come with that kid and had taken his money that night. He really hadn't thought he'd see those kids again after he had made the deal. He'd made sure to request that they left no trace. None.

However, the result will be the same. And legal too! He laughed again, earning a sidelong glance from his wife which he returned until she lowered her eyes and settled to sleep. He'd behave as he wanted in his own house, dammit! He thought as he too settled into bed and turned off the lamp. God-damned, miserable woman...

"**FUCK..."**

Mr. Fernley came awake and tried to reach his ankle to massage it. Must be his old rodeo injury acting up again. But it was really hurting. He tried to bend and found it nigh impossible, his body swinging from the effort. The weight of his body was too much. Weight...? Swinging?

Mr. Fernley screamed as he fully began to grasp the situation. His ankle was in excruciating pain because he suspended from it. Suspended from it in the dark. He couldn't see anything but it smelled horrible. Of death. Dead bodies...

"Gerald. Calm down. I only brought you here to talk."

That voice! Oh, God! It was... the Demon!

"Please. Don't kill me. Please." Mr. Fernley began to cry. His fragile psyche had only just begun to mend from the horror of losing his sons to this beast and the seeming futility of trying to get justice for them. He'd thought he was gone. That those men had at least done that right. But no. There was no hope. No hope...

"Gerald, if you keep crying like that I'll have to do what I'd wanted to do to you from the first moment I met you. I warn you, you'll end up looking like this."

Mr. Fernley, at that point, was treated to the glimmer of a small candle and once his eyes adjusted he began to scream afresh. It was Doug! He too was suspended by one leg but parts of his body were missing, his entrails on the ground in a pile that still steamed from the cold... Gerald screamed until he was hoarse and then returned to crying pitifully. It was then a figure came out of the shadows and stood looking at him with some contempt. Mr. Fernley stared at him as best he could from his swinging body. He had blood on his face. Blood! Then he went over and ripped a piece from the body and... Oh God! Oh God! Mr. Fernley turned his head away and retched pathetically. He was going to be sick...

"I'm sure you are much smarter than your foreman, Gerald. I think you will have no problems believing that you are in a pretty horrible situation here."

Gerald began to cry again and the demon made an impatient sound.

"Gerald, Gerald, please. I am rather full now of your former employee but if you don't shut up and listen I will leave you here until I am hungry again."

Gerald, to his credit, was able to bring himself under control. Well, it was either that or be eaten. And... some part of him hoped this was dream. He did remember going to sleep...

"Good. Now listen very carefully to what I am about to say, Gerald. If you make me repeat myself I will torture you, after I leave you here for a day or two with him to remind you of what's in store. I certainly hope you last longer than he did. Eighteen hours is rather disappointing for such a large man..."

"I'm listening! I'm listening."

The demon took up a bag and gave it to Mr. Fernley to hold. It nearly dropped from his fingers, it was so heavy.

"You, Gerald, are going to take that gold. It's worth about $4,000.00 dollars. You'll take it in full payment of the Kiriyuu property..."

"Wha...? Okay!" he cried when the demon sighed and turned as if to leave. "Whatever you say."

"You really shouldn't interrupt me either, Gerald."

The place shook alarmingly as he said this and Mr. Fernley noticed he was in a cave. He closed his eyes and nodded. The demon continued.

"...And in full payment of yours."

"Mi... Mine?"

"Gerald..."

"But... But I settled that land!" Fernley spat, his anger momentarily dispelling the fear of the demon. "I came all the way across the ocean from that god-forsaken shit-hole in London and fought for that place! I didn't come along and practically stole it for a song like that bastard Kiriyuu...!"

"Tell that to someone who cares. It's much more than fair. I'm sure you'll fine some place equally worthy of such fond memories somewhere else. I'm thinking outside of this continent even though Zero may think that is a bit harsh..."

"Zero Kiriyuu! He put you up to this!"

The demon's claws suddenly clamped on either side of Fernley's face, the razor-sharp edges cutting into his cheeks. _CLAWS! _He used them to pull him up, one-handed, to eye level. Mr. Fernley hollered in pain, the noise echoing dully in the cavern, grabbing at the demon's wrist to alleviate his suffering.

"Gerald. I determine what I do and why I do it. I have done so for a very, very long time. It is most insulting to me to suggest a teenager should be my master. Maybe I should go back to plan 'A'. That is: kill _everyone_ on your ranch and buy it as abandoned property. I believe you are familiar with the stratagem? Actually, I haven't had the pleasure of torturing and killing an entire homestead in a long time..."

"No! Please..."

"Don't let us misunderstand each other, Gerald. I really, really want to kill you. I want to do it as slowly and painfully for you as possible and I'm sure you believe I know how to do that. But it would only be a short term pleasure and we'd be back to where we started so... I thought of plan "B". I was certain you would choose it in a second. I mean, this way, you get to live. Maybe I should leave you here for a few days to think about it..."

"No! I'll do it! I'll do it... Please, don't leave me..." Fernley began to cry yet again and Kaname dropped him in disgust and walked away. His face began to distort alarmingly as he snarled back at the snivelling man. Even Zero would have a hard time stopping himself from running in the other direction. Mr. Fernley would never know how close he'd come to dying that night.

"I want you gone by the end of the week! I want you to draw up the papers and _cordially_ invite Dr. Hanabusa Aidou over to sign for the Kiriyuus as trustee. He has agreed to hold it for them until they are legally able to own it. You will sign over all of it. Including the animals. For $4,000.00 in gold. You will then become a bad but distant memory to them. You and yours will not write, visit, think of, speak of or even blow air in their general direction. If I suspect this has occurred, Gerald, I will find you and the rest of your family and... bring you all here. Do I have to show you what I will do to your two daughters while you watch...?"

"No! No! I'll do it! Please don't..."

"Good! I am glad we had this chat."

Kaname turned back to him when he was fully in control of himself again.

"Also, I wouldn't mention this to anyone. No-one would believe you anyway but I want the boys to think this was your idea. Restore their faith in man-kind after a fairly trying week. You understand. I'll take you home now but try to remember, Gerald. You only have one week."

_One_

**MR. FERNLEY** awoke and sat up immediately. It was just coming to dawn, the sky a lighter shade than night. He rubbed his face and checked his body, looked at his wife sleeping peacefully beside him and... began to think it was a dream. His conscience was toying with him. He pulled his knee toward his chin and rubbed his ankle. It felt swollen but sometimes it did. Maybe he banged it against something. It could explain it. But... it had seemed so real...

Mr. Fernley got out of bed and limped to the night stand. He'll feel better after they were gone, he decided. After he had lost his boys things had been very tough for him. He'd only just found a way to cope, only just found a way to deal with it in a way that made their loss make sense to him. He'd told himself the land was worth dying for. Soon the Fernleys would be beyond rich, beyond successful. He would finally divorce himself from those less than auspicious beginnings in that piss-pot of a ghetto and become a force to be reckoned with. He had plans for his family. Financial, as well as political.

He found the candle and lit it before lifting the urn to pour some cool water onto a cloth. Fernley's brows furrowed as he noticed that the water was pink. He blinked hard and looked again. It _was_ pink, tingeing the water in the bowl the same hue. That's odd, he thought, automatically looking into the urn, raising the candle over the rim to see clearly... and dropped it, the flame mercifully dying as he staggered back away from the night stand. What the fuck? What the _fuck_?

Fernley swung to his left as he felt something brush past him and then the window blew open scattering snow onto the floor near his feet. He clamped his hands to his mouth to stop from crying out and backed into the wall behind him, away from the urn with a piece of scalp inside of it, the dark colour reminding him of Doug's black locks. Mr. Fernley began to whine audibly and this was when his wife roused herself at the noise.

"Gerald! Gerald! Is that you?"

"...We're leaving. We're leaving this place. I can't stand it..."

"Gerald, come to bed. I know its hard. They were mine too but you've got to... You can't bring back the dead behaving like this..."

"I'm not bringing back the dead, you foolish woman! Now shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

_Can't you see I'm trying to save the living...!_

"**KANAME!"**

Zero exclaimed in an audible stage whisper. He could feel the warm silky skin and hair of the vampire as he seemed to want to bury himself into him. Zero bit off a gasp as his nipple was nipped roughly then kissed and a hand grabbed him intimately.

"Kaname! You can't be serious! Not... Fuck!"

Zero could feel the way the moist palm was manipulating him but it wasn't just that. Kaname was doing that "thing" to his body. He was serious about this. Which meant...

"No!" Zero whispered again, trying not to wake the other occupants of the small log cabin Kaname had built for them shortly after they had arrived. Zero had to catch Sayori to save her from hurting herself as the logs "arrived" and began to plant themselves into the ground and then stack accordingly. Yuuki rolled her eyes at her and then ran toward the serious brunette to offer her admiration and help, while Ichiru gave him a meaningful look before doing the same. Zero scowled at them. It was all well and good for them. They knew Kaname. She'd never seen him do anything like this. If he'd had known that was what Kaname had gone off to do he would have said something to her. Zero had sighed. He did have a lot of things to say to her but now was not the time. She was still weak...

"Zero! Just a quick one. They're all asleep. It's been weeks and..."

"No! How can you even think of doing that at a time like this? Stop it!" Zero growled when his body started to tremble.

"What...? Oh that... We don't have to go."

"What?"

"Kiss me..."

"The other thing, Kaname." Zero had that tone. Kaname threw a leg over his stomach and sat on him, rubbing his aching body into the teen's taut stomach. Zero could feel the dampness from the vampire's arousal but held firm. Kaname sighed. He'll have to explain or he wouldn't get any.

"We. Don't. Have. To. Go. I took care of it."

Zero rolled and Kaname held some hope of being screwed before the boy stood and stormed out of the cabin. Kaname followed him then blocked his progress.

"Zero! You'll catch cold! Stop...!"

"Is that your answer to everything? Killing?" Zero bellowed, wanting to strangle this idiot but knowing he'd never succeed.

"Who says I...?"

"Don't lie to me, Kaname! I know enough about you to know you have no scruples whatsoever! Fernley would never have given up the satisfaction of seeing us crawl on our bellies out of here...!"

"I haven't killed him, Zero, if that's what you are upset about. You asked me not to. Remember?"

"Then how did you do it? Why are you so...?"

"Horny? I also like to make love when I win. It is such a rush."

Zero folded his arms and waited and Kaname was of the mind to let this stubborn teenager wait a good long time in this blizzard, but shrugged.

"I gave him some money and the spuurggg..." Kaname trailed off into a mumble. Zero leaned forward.

"What?"

"I gave him some money and the speech."

"What speech?"

"_The_ Speech."

"Kaname..."

"You don't have to know everything!"

"You don't have to touch this body either."

"You're not serious!"

"Try me." Zero turned and walked back into the cabin. He was beginning to shiver.

"I told him that I will kill him if he doesn't take the money and sell you back the land. He said he would."

"But that's..."

"Blackmail. But I prefer to put it like the Italians: I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"Jesus." Zero's face ended up in his palms. What was he going to do with this freak?

"Zero," Kaname was getting a little miffed at the ingratitude. "We tried it your way but it didn't work..."

"So you blackmailed him? What if he goes to the sheriff?"

"He won't. I'm not an amateur, Zero. _The_ Speech is usually very persuasive..."

"Oh, Kaname. You're absolutely nuts..."

"And effective. It's your land isn't it?"

"Of course it is! But doing that...? It's like we're no better than he is!"

"That's not true. _I'm_ the one that's far worst than he is. And I showed him that. That's all. Zero, there is so much about life you will learn and so much I would like to shield you from. One is that you can't always play fair. Not when your opponent is as dirty as it gets."

Zero thought about this for a moment. He looked sulky but he was done arguing. Kaname sidled up to him.

"At least I didn't kill him..." Kaname offered hopefully.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise. Now," Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's neck and applied a little pressure, leaning in... "Will you kiss me?"

"Something tells me you don't deserve it," Zero muttered sternly against those plump, moist lips but couldn't resist lightly brushing them with his own.

"I don't," Kaname breathed, his pulse and breath rate increasing as he sensed Zero was weakening. "I've been very, very bad. I need... to be severely punished..." Zero's hands were "moved" slowly down Kaname's body to be "placed" on the smooth round orbs of the brunette's behind...

"God, Kaname..."

Zero gave in. He couldn't refuse an offer like that.

to be continued

lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters, except Mr. Gerald Fernley and Doug. They belong to VK.


	40. Chapter 40

Sayori

by lightpathetic

**THE TWO LOVERS **stumbled back into the cabin, Kaname allowing the door to close much too loudly.

"Shh! Kaname. You'll wake...!"

"They won't. They're out. Damn, you're cold. You're shivering."

"I hadn't noticed. You're so warm..."

"Come closer to the fire."

"No. It's okay. Your eyes..."

"I can stand it..."

"Just let me hold you. Let me..."

The men began to embrace again, the kiss was gentle at first but quickly got out of hand. Kaname whined as Zero bit his lips before licking almost greedily at his fangs. He trembled but kept control. He was getting better at making love to the boy, shielding him from his poison. It helped that he was satisfied where blood was concerned but he wasn't a saint...

"Kaname, don't...!" Zero groaned plaintively, sucking and kissing the lithe brunette's soft neck roughly as he chased those lips but sighed as he realised why. "...Is it time to stop already?"

Kaname trembled again at the soft plea, at the sensation of the boy's teeth on his skin, but his fangs were descending. His crimson eyes begged for understanding as he gently, reluctantly disentangled himself from his lover's arms and dropped to his knees, pulling down the teen's long underwear. Zero healed better because of the spell but he could still get sick from his venom. It would always happen, as long as he was human.

"Yess, my love. But I'll try kisssing somewhere elsse now..." Kaname rasped, his voice heavy with the promise that Zero wouldn't be disappointed for long. It was fulfilled in short order.

"Oh, God..."

Zero closed his eyes as he disappeared into Kaname's hot mouth. He shook as the vampire's strong tongue - as a break from the initial vigorous sucking - began to circle the sensitive tip, all before lapping just under the head...

"Oh damn, Kaname," Zero gasped, nearly out of his mind. "If you keep doing that..."

"Whath? Thisss?" Kaname raked his teeth over the bulb before settling the length again snugly into his throat, all while massaging the youth's scrotum in his hot hands. Zero's legs gave away and he fell to his knees but Kaname followed, pushing him onto his back, not skipping a beat. Zero arched as he closed in on the inevitable, watching the dark head bob over him. His body was awash with sensation. He was unaware of the low grunting noises he made as he began to move his hips, pushing himself deeper into that hot tight, wonderful...

"Kaname! Christ!"

"Not yet. I need to be fucked."

"...Bastard!"

Kaname grinned as he watched his lover thrash a little but held firm, squeezing the base of his length firmly even as he licked the tip again slowly. Zero began a litany of curses as he tried to get away but Kaname was in control, eventually rising to sit astraddle him.

"What about my punishment?"

"You're the one punishing me, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"I'm sorry. Here. Allow me."

Zero's frown disappeared just about the same this he felt himself slip inside of the burnette's hot, tight sheath. He groaned softly in deep appreciation, as his lover began to move, Kaname too becoming lost in the sensations, the sweet friction making his throb. Tremble. He came up onto his feet, his hands balanced on the teen's stomach as he writhed with aching sweetness onto the hard length inside of him, rocking back and forth, his soft behind pressing rhythmically onto his middle...

"Zero... Shit!" He moaned. He was coming...

"Shhh! Kaname! You'll wake everybody...!"

"Ahhh...!" Kaname threw his head back and groaned. He wanted to die it felt so good...

Zero grabbed him and rolled, catching him off-guard. He pushed the brunette's legs apart and continued but Kaname's next groan was curiously muffled, suggesting Zero had taken some measures to quieten the vocal brunette. Not that Kaname had been lying. He _had_ put the household to sleep before joining Zero on his sleeping mat earlier. With a few exceptions...

Seiren was a pureblood and immune to such shenanigans. However, she was indeed asleep as the dawn approached, holding the little girl to her in their section of the house – the men and women had been separated at Sayori's and then Zero's insistence, as little was being done to heed her demand – as she'd noticed she didn't shiver as much when she did so. Even if she had been awake she would have been less than interested in Kaname's pursuits, save for the wish that they would be quiet so she could sleep. Kaname knew this, of course, not that he was particularly bashful around her. They had never hidden such things from each other and had indeed indulged in the odd social, explicit occasion.

Dr. Aidou, who was staying overnight yet again – and whom was being tolerated a lot more these days by Kaname as part of the household - also wasn't one of the recipients of Kaname's charms. He too was asleep under his own power but would have been overlooked in any case as his feelings were beneath his master's consideration. He could also be trusted to keep his counsel.

But one other person had been made an exception.

**_"NO! DON'T STOP! PLEASE!"_**

"_I heard something..."_

"_Zero! Don't...! It's nothing! Make it hurt! Fuck me! Ah, yes...!"_

They weren't being very loud. You would have to be listening carefully or it would have to be very quiet like it usually was at dawn and you would have to be sleeping right next to the partition as Sayori had been doing to be close to Zero who was directly on the other side. Then, it didn't help if the odd, carelessly flung limb hit the wood between them like...

_THUMP! THUMP!_

"_OH FUCK! YES!"_

Sayori rolled over onto her back and clamped her hands onto her mouth, only letting the tears flow silently. She had made the mistake of sobbing quietly earlier but she would stop. She knew how to make herself stop...

"_Shut up, you damned slut! This is what you're made for! You eat my food, live in my house! You'll give me what I want! Stop it! Stop it or I'll throw you and your fucking mother out with the trash where you belong!"_

Sayori closed her eyes and removed her hands. She took a deep breath then two. Then three...

_What do you feel?_

_What do you feel?_

Her body hurt. That's all. It will mend. At least it wasn't like _that_ pain...

"_That's it! Shut up and lie there, just like your mother. You quit those airs, girl! You are nothing! Nothing! Just like her! Don't think I don't see how you let them look at you! But you're mine, you fucking cunt!"_

_What had he meant? How did she let them look at her? She hadn't understood..._

That time had been horrible. He'd actually ripped that place. But she hadn't cried. She was gone. She wasn't there. As she wasn't _here_...

"_You are nothing!"_

_Nothing._

_What do you feel?_

_I feel nothing._

Just take it. The pain. No use complaining when it hurts...

"_You're lying. It's not true..."_

"_Mom! I'm not! You have to believe...!"_

"_... And even if it was, what do you want me to do? What else is there for a woman out here? Married or not it's the same thing: you'll have to use what personal charms you have to get someone to look after you. I'm not pretty or smart else... it would be better, but you... You could marry well and leave. Marry and get someone better to take care of you if you can manage it. Don't just come crying to me..."_

So she had. She'd known he was special when he hadn't tried to take advantage of what she was offering.

"_We should wait..."_

"_But I love you...!"_

"_I know. But I want to do this right. I'll make some money and build us a house. Then have the biggest wedding..."_

"_It doesn't matter, Zero..."_

"_It does to me. Do you want them to be saying you came from such a nice family and married that penniless Kiriyuu boy...?"_

"_Let them talk, Zero. I love you."_

"_I love you too. That's why we'll wait. You can wait, can't you...?"_

No she couldn't. But he didn't know that. However, she eventually stopped waiting.

_"I love you."_

_...Love you._

What did that mean if they kept hurting you like this?

"Come on. Get up."

Sayori was startled. He was standing right over her and she hadn't heard a thing. Should she pretend to be sleeping...?

"Sayori. Get up and get dressed. Let's take a walk, alright?"

He wasn't leaving. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, the flickering light from the fireplace giving his handsome face and blue eyes an eerie quality. But Dr. Aidou smiled kindly and offered her his hand. She hesitated a little but took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. What did it matter?

_What do you feel?_

_Nothing._

**DR. AIDOU** helped her up into the carriage and then followed, pulling in the door behind him. He tugged the fur throw to cover her better – he couldn't get out of the habit of taking care of them, including her – before taking his seat opposite.

They sat in silence for a while before the doctor drew his eyes from the lightening sky and back to her.

"Does it still hurt?"

"What?" _Did he know...?_

"The incision."

_Oh._

"It's getting better. It only hurts now and then."

"Good. Soon you'll be your old self again."

"Somehow... I don't think that's possible..."

"Why?"

"Too much has happened. Nothing will ever be the same."

"No. I guess it won't..."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What is that?"

"Don't play coy. You're his close friend, aren't you? You took me out here so they can..."

"Sayori..."

"Zero hasn't said anything to me. Even if he has manipulated him into doing such things he still loves..."

"Sayori. I know you don't think that. You haven't touched him, nor he you, in days. You've been steadily withdrawing into this cocoon..."

"That's not true...!"

"You're this unhappy simply because you know. He loves Kaname."

"That's absurd. How can a man love another? It's a sin and..."

"Nevertheless it's true. They do. And you've known for some time. You've seen them together. Kaname knows that you know and is quite puzzled that you haven't said or done anything about it. He thinks it's because you are plotting at some coup de grace and sees you as an adversary. He can't very well make you disappear because of Zero so he is at war with you in another way. It may seem cruel but he is actually trying to be kind. I know it's hard to believe," Doctor Aidou said quickly as Sayori rolled her eyes. "But it's the truth."

He paused for a while, considering his next words as Sayori pulled the throw up under her chin. She wanted to disappear. Why couldn't she wish herself into non-existence? After all...

"_You are nothing!"_

...Even Zero couldn't love her.

"Sayori. I know why... you won't go home."

She closed her eyes. _Stop it! He couldn't know that!_ She drew herself up hautily and explained as if to a child.

"It would be failure. I told them was leaving to get married. I'd rather stay here than admit I was jilted for a man..."

"...Not too long ago I treated Mr. Adams for a rather compromisingly situated wound."

The doctor paused as Sayori turned white. He switched seats and grabbed her before she fainted.

"No! Don't...!" She pulled away and reached out for the door handle. He couldn't know! Dear God...! Doctor Aidou grabbed her hand forcing her to stay, to listen.

"Mr. Wakaba accompanied him. At the time Mr. Adams was very drunk and ranting about the fool girl that tried to shoot off his manhood. He wanted her found and thrown into jail. Mr. Wakaba was not so enthusiastic. He at least was a bit more sober and was trying to shut him up. But Mr. Adams wasn't having it. He said despite the deal – he could settle his gambling losses another way – he wanted her to swing from the gallows. I've never seen Mr. Wakaba so pale. He looked at me in that considering way, trying to gauge if I was listening, which I was. It didn't take long for me to get the picture. When your father was _fully_ drunk he would make comments about you that hinted at a less than ideal father/daughter relationship..."

"He brought him home. Told me to undress and let him... I couldn't. I just couldn't..." She began to cry again but rather than his usual reaction to her tears, he slid closer to her and took both her hands and held them comfortingly.

"I too have been cruel in my time but that was not my intention just now, my dear. I only wanted you to know that I know why you won't go home. So we have a quandary on our hands: you can't stay here and you can't go home. So what do we do?"

Sayori finally drew the waterworks to a close and sniffled. She pulled her hands away and injected some bravado into her voice. No one else had to know...

"_You are nothing!"_

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. I'll go. I'll find somewhere."

"I understand. But until then you can come home with me."

Sayori forgot her lack of options as her indignation rose. What? The nerve of this man...!

"I don't know what impression you got from my father, doctor...!"

"Calm down, Sayori. It's not like that..."

Sayori got to her feet. The carriage rocked on its springs as she paced in front of this... This...!

"The hell it is! Do you think I was born yesterday? I didn't run away from home to have some other man take advantage of me! If you think I'm gonna be your whore you have another think coming! You can take your offer and...!" Oh, why didn't she have her pistol?

"Sayori! I'm impotent!"

Well, that shut her up.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry but you forced me to speak plainly."

Sayori frowned. Her eyes travelled south to the package...

"That's right. It doesn't work. At least..."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"For anyone else but Him." Doctor Aidou nodded toward the house. Sayori frowned again. Another one...?

"It's just that the nature of my relationship to Kaname..." Doctor Aidou elaborated, shrugging. "It makes it difficult to be satisfied with anyone else. So for all intents and purposes..."

"You're harmless."

"No. I'm _not _harmless, Sayori. Just not interested in you sexually."

The nature of his relationship to Kaname? Come to think about it, the vampire did treat the doctor like a servant. Was he a slave of some sort? Sayori gasped as the thought struck her.

"Are you human?"

"Yes. Well... Yes..."

"You're not sure?"

"Kaname has cast a spell on me that has subjugated me to him. But I am not a vampire."

"Oh. Okay..." Makes sense. It would explain his not being nocturnal.

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say? It's just one more thing isn't it? In the last few weeks I've found out about vampires and what they eat; that my wedding is off and my former fiancé is in love with the vampire prince, no less; and that I'm homeless. I'm not surprised about much related to Kaname any more. But it doesn't matter. I can't just live with you..."

"You'd be doing me a favour. My practice is rather popular with single ladies because of certain misconceptions they may have about my eligibility for marriage. Your being there would help me scale back on that particular niche. Also, I've been thinking of taking on a helper. An apprentice if you like. I know quite a bit and it would be a shame if it all died with me. If you are interested the job is yours."

"Me?" Sayori couldn't believe it.

"Yes. You."

"He suggested this didn't he? It's to keep an eye on me?"

"He doesn't care what you do. If you were to go around telling everyone he's a vampire, we're pretty sure someone will shut you up permanently unless you are lucky enough to end up in an asylum before that happens. He's the vampire prince. Vampires tend to protect him."

"Dear God..."

"So it's just me making the offer. I don't think you're stupid. Just immature and naïve. You have a practical mind even if it is loaded down with a lot of the prejudices and superstitions of your unfortunate upbringing. But we can fix that. Also, it is a relief to have someone around who knows about Kaname-sama and vampires, and understands what I am and what drives me. If you are willing to be that person I would be most honoured. Besides, I've become so used to living with you the house seems empty in comparison. What do you say?"

Sayori sat down slowly, taking it all in. But she could be forgiven for hesitating. She'd been told all her life that the only thing she had of worth was her ability to be a wife. Now she was being offered a chance to make her own way in the world. Also... even if she knew it was a lost cause, Zero had been her dream, her desire, her salvation for a very long time. She looked toward the house, to her love. As he had been. Once...

"It's time to let go, Sayori. It's no reflection on you. Kaname-sama is formidable. If he sees something he wants he simply takes it. But, if it is meant to be, you will find someone worthy of your love and esteem. Just give it time. By then you will no longer need rescuing and you'll want him for all the right reasons. Did I mention that I pay very well?"

"Really?" Sayori wondered at that. She'd be earning a living! Her own money! Her mind thrilled at the possibilities.

"I should warn you as well," Doctor Aidou looked away. It was still difficult to explain even if he liked that she knew. "I... may need to go wherever Kaname-sama is. Even if he travels away from here. You will be on your own or you can come with me, but you will see him and possibly Zero quite a bit if you do."

"I understand. I'll probably see father and Mr. Adams quite a bit too."

"That's true. If you need time to think about..."

"Thank you for you kind offer. I would be honoured to accept."

"Fine. Thank you. We'll tell the others the news at breakfast and we'll leave afterwards. Unless you need more time?"

"No. That's fine. It's better that way."

She didn't think there was any need for long good-byes. It was over, despite how hard she had tried to be desirable... Anyway, what other choice did she have? Run away again? Disappear?

"_You're nothing!"_

That's what they were all counting on.

She was going to disappoint them.

Epilogue

**"PRINCESS**. Stop sulking. You'll like this surprise."

"No I won't. I don't like Mr. Fernley. He's mean. I want to go home."

"We're probably going to buy some cattle, right Kaname?" Ichiru ventured, hoping it was something harmless like that.

"You'll see."

"Even so, I don't want his cattle. We can get our own," Zero grumbled.

"With what?"

"There you go again! Why won't you lend me the money?"

"We agreed you'll let me manage your financial affairs..."

"What affairs? Our money is so much ash in the wind! That's why...!"

"Zero, I'll gladly give you money but not for buying cattle. I've told you I am taking care of everything..."

"I've heard that before..." Zero muttered in bad temper.

"Doctor Aidou..." Yuuki smiled winningly and the doctor winced.

"Now, Yuuki. You know better than that," Sayori interceded. Doctor Aidou looked relieved. He didn't want to be in the middle. Yuuki resumed sulking. She could see that man's house over the trees in the light of the setting sun and wanted to run. If she wasn't trying to be good she'd say that no-count, bastard, sum bitch ought to be hit by lightning and fed to the crows. This totally messed up her Sunday...

"Okay! We're here!"

The others were hesitant to disembark from the carriage but Kaname's enthusiasm won them over. They all got out and stood there, wondering what to do next, but the door to the house opened and Mr. Fernley's butler came down the steps with an actual smile on his face. Of welcome.

"Master Kiriyuu, Master Kiriyuu and Miss Kiriyuu. I trust your journey up here was uneventful?"

"Yes..." Zero squinted at Kaname as if to say "What the hell was going on?" He got no answer. Instead...

"Jones. Will you see to their luggage and the horses? I'll show them around."

Luggage? What...?

"Yes, Sir,"Jones replied and ran to do his bidding. That's all they knew of this man. That and he ordered the Doc around as if he owned him. The name had never been offered or received but they dared not disobey him themselves.

The kids were all astonished to see bags being taken down from the top of the carriage. Their bags. They hadn't packed bags.

"Kana...!" They said in unison.

"Come with me. I'll explain inside. Princess," Kaname swung her up onto his shoulders and marched confidently up the steps, into the house. "You get the best seat in the house!"

"Kaname! Wait! What if he...?" Zero was seeing his life flash before his eyes. He remembered running after this fool brunette just like this not too long ago. It galled him that this was an encore performance.

"Oh. I should mention to you." Kaname paused until everyone had caught up and assembled cautiously in the large marble foyer. He then gestured flippantly at the room of ornate moulding and sculpted nudes and said, "This house is yours. What would you like to see first?"

Doctor Aidou caught Sayori neatly while the boys stood there with blank expressions on their faces. They probably thought they were dreaming. Kaname walked up and pinched Ichiru.

"Ow! The hell...?"

"Did you hear me? This house now belongs to you. Casa Kiriyuu. Chez Kiriyuu. Whatever. You live here now."

"He's kidding, right?"

Yuuki had finally found her voice and gave her brothers "the look". All siblings have it. _Let's be real for a second. Is he nuts?_

"Kaname. Did you buy this house?"

"Yes. For you. When you all reach eighteen you'll have an equal share of it and..." Kaname again paused and walked over to the east facing window. He gestured, nonchalantly, to the outside. "All this land. The Fernleys' and Kiriyuus' land is now the Kiriyuus' land. My question still stands: where would you like to start? The bedrooms? The living rooms? The study? The dining rooms? The kitchens? The stables? The servants' quarters...?" Kaname knew he was showing off. He was having so much fun.

"Servants' quarters?"

"Yes. Yuuki can't clean all of this herself," Kaname paused as Yuuki gasped and tried to heel him in the chest. "... And I'll have to be away sometimes. You'll need servants. I've already arranged that."

"Including Jones?" Ichiru looked around at the attentive butler.

"He said he'd always been with the house, so..."

"Kaname. We can't... We're not used to..." Zero began.

"You'll get used to it. If you can't live here, how are you going to handle my houses and palaces and plantations..."

"The castle in Ireland..." Doctor Aidou reminded.

"The castle in Ireland."

"What?" Zero asked. He was clearly having trouble digesting.

"It's why you won't be managing the ranch, Zero. You won't have the time or the opportunity if you all are travelling with me. Unfortunately, someone in my position can't simply resume the duties I'd had before. I have certain responsibilities I must see to and I cannot fathom leaving you all behind to do them for long periods. So, I have made arrangements to have someone run the homestead and your four thousand heads of cattle..."

"Four thousand!"

"...While we're away. Somehow, I knew you would respond to that. Zero, did you hear anything else I've said?"

"Yes. I... Four thousand?"

"What. About. The. House, Zero." Kaname was visibly beginning to lose his temper. Ichiru elbowed his twin.

"It's nice..."

"We should probably look around, Zero, show some interest before Kaname takes it down around our ears..."

"Yes! Let's!" Yuuki kicked excitedly pulling Kaname's hair in the direction of the stairs. "I want to see my room! Is it big enough for a full service tea-party set? Can I see the entire ranch from up there? If I don't like it can I switch with Zero...?"

Zero and Ichiru saw as Yuuki expertly manoeuvred Kaname toward the stairs then followed. Ichiru turned toward his brother as Zero sighed audibly.

"He's trying, Zero. Give him that."

"I know. A little too hard, maybe."

"I have to say I like that we don't have to worry about Mr. Fernley anymore. That and the nudes in the foyer..."

"Be serious, Ichiru..."

"That's just it. We don't have to be. Not so much, anyway. He's trying to make us happy. I say we give it a go. You have to be curious about the castle in Ireland..."

"You think this is a joke? What if it doesn't work? What if he leaves? What if I can't handle a mansion, servants and four thousand heads of cattle?" Zero didn't even want to know what calving season would be like. The thought of the milking alone was giving him hives...

Ichiru stopped him and made him meet his eyes.

"What if he doesn't? What if he is there for us the rest of our lives? What if he makes you deliriously happy?"

Zero tried to stop panicking and forced a smile to his face. It was hard after so long being in charge to let someone else be responsible for keeping it together. Kaname had saved their land and had added to their holdings significantly. His parents would be happy. Wherever they are. Maybe Ichiru was right. Maybe he should stop being scared and have a little courage. Even if his lover was seriously creepy...

Zero heard the giggle from above. He looked up to see Yuuki and Kaname waiting for them. He could tell from Kaname's expression that he had been listening to their conversation but not what he thought of it. Zero continued up the stairs, somewhat apprehensively, while Ichiru turned back for Seiren, taking her by the hand to help her, all while grinning sympathetically at the doctor as he guided the still incoherent Sayori to a seat. He had time to appreciate his family, his friends, all that was theirs and all that the future promised in those few quiet seconds before he headed upstairs.

He didn't feel the fear his twin did. He simply felt... very lucky indeed.

The End

lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight.

Here we are! After two years and many hiatuses we made it. Special thanks as always to everyone who reviewed but extra, extra special thanks to those who gave me consistent encouragement over the years. I won't start naming names as my addled brain may forget someone and cause offence I _certainly_ do not mean. The support means more than I can say. Any author can tell you that.

Well APFU is left. Not sure about another story – too busy! We'll see. I really have to try returning to canon...


End file.
